L'éveil immortel
by Roselben
Summary: Accueillie par Elrond à son arrivée en Terre du Milieu, Isleen décide de faire partie de la communauté de l'anneau, après que la vie lui ait donné une seconde chance. Ce voyage qui devait être une grande aventure se transformera rapidement en une quête sur les secrets de son existence.
1. Prologue

Le ciel était lourd de nuages sombres, les feuilles du grand chêne planté dans le jardin volaient en tous sens, indiquant que la nature environnante entrait dans l'automne.

La maison de style cauchois était dans la pure tradition normande, hormis les volets d'un vert pimpant qui indiquaient le pays d'origine de l'occupante, l'Irlande. Une des fenêtres qui donnait sur le chêne était ouverte, et on pouvait y apercevoir la lueur d'un feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre de l'imposante cheminée du salon. Tout était calme, seul le vent se faisait entendre.

 **-Mamé !** cria d'une voix stridente une petite fille à l'intérieur de la maison, perçant ainsi le silence des lieux.

La petite fille en question sortie de ce qui devait lui servir de chambre, une feuille blanche dans une main. L'enfant avait de longs cheveux couleur de braise, un nœud blanc lui permettait de ne pas les avoir dans les yeux. Elle était habillée d'un pull jacquard vert foncé et d'une jupe noire. Des collants en laine blanche et de petites chaussures noires à boucle complétaient sa tenue. Elle courut le long d'un couloir sombre encombré de vieux meubles et de bibelots en tout genre.

 **-Mamé !** cria-t-elle de nouveau, sans avoir de réponse en retour. Elle fronça le nez face à cela.

Elle s'arrêta de courir près de la rambarde qui annonçait la présence d'un escalier et se pencha, mais ne put rien apercevoir, car ce qui était en bas de l'escalier était aussi sombre que de la poix.

Après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation, l'enfant se dirigea vers le début de l'escalier en chêne sombre et actionna l'interrupteur qui allumait le bas de l'escalier, qui donnait sur l'entrée de la maison. La lumière n'était pas très forte mais permettait à la petite de descendre sans encombre l'escalier. Une fois en bas, elle se dirigea vers le bruit discret que faisait le feu dans la cheminée, sachant que c'est ici qu'elle trouverait sa grand-mère. Elle passa devant un grand miroir vieilli par les années sans y porter plus qu'un coup d'œil, son regard étant attiré par la douce lumière qui s'échappait de la porte du salon.

La pièce était calme malgré le craquement du bois dans l'âtre et du vent qui s'engouffrait par petite brise par la fenêtre. Les lieux étaient chaleureux, de nombreux meuble en bois plus ou moins sombre trônaient dans la pièce ainsi que de nombreux livres, ce qui pouvait donner une impression d'étouffement pour un visiteur lambda, mais les nombreux cadres-photos étaient la preuve d'une vie remplie d'amour et d'amitié, ce qui rendait la pièce plus douillette qu'étouffante.

La petite qui était sur le seuil du salon porta son regard sur le grand fauteuil placé en face du feu. Sa grand-mère devait dormir, sinon elle l'aurait entendu crier. Elle se dirigea vers le fauteuil et le contourna pour réveiller sa Mamé.

La vieille dame était habillée d'une longue robe de chambre beige et ses longs cheveux argentés qui jadis avaient été aussi roux que ceux de sa petite fille étaient relâchés sur ses épaules. Mais ce qui était frappant chez cette femme, c'était sa posture. Elle avait les yeux clos mais rien ne pouvait laisser croire qu'elle dormait. En effet, malgré ses yeux fermés, elle avait le dos si droit que ça ne pouvait être une position agréable. Elle avait agrippé l'accoudoir du fauteuil avec une telle force que le bout de ses doigts étaient blanc et sa bouche bougeait sans qu'elle n'émette le moindre son.

La petite fille regardait sa grand-mère avec de grands yeux apeurés.

 **-Mamé ?** , appela la petite en avançant timidement sa main vers le poignet de sa grand-mère.

Quand elle la toucha, Mamé ouvrit alors grand ses yeux. Les yeux de la grand-mère n'avaient plus d'iris, ils étaient entièrement dorés et brillants. La petite fille hurla alors de terreur, lâchant sa feuille blanche et recula rapidement, faisant tomber le tison normalement utilisé pour entretenir le feu. Mamé entendant le bruit que causa la chute de l'objet, dirigea son regard vers sa petite fille et attrapa son poignet si rapidement que cela accentua la terreur de la fillette.

Le vent s'engouffra au même instant avec force dans la maison, faisant claquer la fenêtre sur le mur et rentrer plusieurs feuilles de chêne dans le salon. Le feu dans l'âtre réagit à ce surplus d'air et s'embrasa d'autant plus.

 **-Mamé ?! J'ai peur !** , cria la petite fille, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle essaya de se défaire de la prise de sa grand-mère, mais celle-ci avait de la force malgré son âge.

 **-Elle arrive...Rien ne sert de te cacher, elle te trouvera où que tu sois !** , cria Mamé au visage de la petite fille qui se débattait de plus en plus. **La Dullahan arrive et elle va prononcer ton nom...**

L'enfant parvient à s'arracher de l'étreinte de sa grand-mère, qui la regardait avec ses grands yeux dorés. La petite fille recula rapidement pour se mettre à bonne distance de son aînée, le cœur battant tellement fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir.

 **-Maman ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** , cria une belle jeune femme brune qui venait d'apparaître à l'entrée du salon. Cette intervention sembla sortir la grand-mère de sa transe et ses yeux redevinrent normaux.

 **-Maman !** , cria en pleurs et terrifiée la petite fille, qui courut vers sa mère. La brune prit son enfant dans les bras, cherchant à la consoler, tout en regardant d'un air mauvais la vieille femme.

 **-Comment oses-tu faire cela devant ma fille ! Tu m'avais promis que jamais elle n'aurait à voir ça !** , cria la femme, furibonde.

 **-Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé...** , tenta d'expliquer la vieille femme, perdue. **Je fais à chaque fois attention, mais j'ai dû m'endormir et...**

 **-Je n'en ai rien à faire de tes excuses. C'est fini,** dit-alors la femme, glaciale. **C'est fini. MA fille est morte de peur par TA faute...Je suis désolé maman, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle voit ça...**

 **-Mais je dois la préparer, elle doit pour se contrô...**

 **-Stop ! Elle n'est pas toi ! Arrête avec ça ! Nous ne reviendrons pas...** , dit-elle rapidement, serrant fortement sa fille qui continuait de sangloter.

 **-Non, s'il te plaît Cat...** , dit la grand-mère des sanglots dans la voix, s'avançant vers sa fille et sa petite-fille.

 **-Au revoir Maman** , lui dit Cat, reculant puis sortant de la pièce.

 **-Non ! Non !** Cria la grand-mère, **attendez !**

La vieille femme n'avait pas atteint le seuil du salon que Cat claqua la porte d'entrée en sortant. La veille dame entendit peu de temps après le bruit d'un moteur qu'on mettait en marche et une voiture reculer. Vaincue, Mamé retourna s'asseoir sur son fauteuil sans s'occuper de la fenêtre grande ouverte. Le feu n'était plus que braise.

Plus de bruit n'émanait de la maison, le vent n'était pas plus fort qu'une brise, les feuilles du chêne ne s'envolaient plus et le soleil avait fini par percer les nuages qui avaient occupé le ciel toute la journée. Mais le cœur de Mamé était sombre, elle avait perdu tout ce à quoi elle tenait. Elle pleura sur son fauteuil la perte de sa fille, bien que leur relation avait toujours était cernée de rancœur et d'incompréhension… mais surtout, elle pleurait la perte de sa petite chérie, sa petite fille adorée. Oh, qu'elle regrettait son comportement, mais elle n'avait pas pu l'empêcher. Elle avait senti les signes avant-coureurs depuis quelque temps, et son corps avait pris le contrôle quand elle s'était endormie. Son corps ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

Le choix, elle ne l'avait jamais eu.


	2. Le début de la fin

Bonjour tout le monde !

Alors que dire ! Vous avez été nombreux à être curieux du prologue de "L'éveil immortel" et je voulais vous remercier!

Je vous mets le premier chapitre de l'histoire et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire. Je tiens à préciser que j'ai déjà écris plusieurs chapitres et que je m'attelle à écrire les autres. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il y aura au final, mais je vous rassure: il y aura une fin, car je ne compte pas arrêter en cours de route! Pour les éventuelles fautes, j'ai une adorable personne qui me corrige car, comme expliqué sur mon profil, l'orthographe n'est pas mon ami. J'espère que vous serez indulgent si vous en voyez (mais nous faisons tout pour qu'il n'y en ai pas!).

J'ai l'habitude d'écrire en musique donc, si vous le souhaitez, je vous mettrais pour les prochains chapitres les musiques qui m'inspirent.

Que dire d'autre? Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidement pas, à part ceux de mon cru et que je vous laisse à votre lecture !

À bientôt

...

* * *

Blanche.

Si elle devait décrire sa chambre, c'est ce seul mot qui lui viendrait à l'esprit. Des murs blancs, un sol blanc, un lit blanc, des fleurs blanches, des stores blancs… Tout ce qui l'entourait était blanc. Des nuances subtiles pour un œil non averti, certes, mais blanc quand même.

Même elle n'arrivait pas à donner une touche de couleur à la pièce. Sa peau aussi était blanche. Oh! Non le blanc laiteux qu'ont toutes les jeunes filles dans les livres qu'elle dévorait à longueur de journée. Non sa peau à elle était blafarde. Elle avait le teint cireux, sans éclat, et on voyait ses veines. Ses cheveux auraient pu être la fameuse touche de couleur tant désirée, si elle en avait encore... Malheureusement, elle n'en avait plus. Ses poils s'étaient fait la malle également. Le seul point positif de cette histoire, c'est qu'elle ne perdait plus de temps à s'épiler. C'est le jour où elle perdit une bonne poignée de ses beaux cheveux roux lors d'un shampoing qu'elle se rendit compte que la tumeur qui s'était installée dans sa tête allait changer sa vie, et la conduire dans la tombe plus rapidement qu'elle et sa famille l'avaient pensé.

Toute à son introspection, elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un était rentré dans sa chambre, bien que cette personne passait tous les jours à la même heure: Catlyn, sa mère.

 **-Bonjour ma chérie !** claironna Catlyn, faisant ainsi sursauter sa fille.

Tournant la tête vers sa mère, Isleen lui fit un discret sourire. Sa mère vint vers elle et lui fit un baiser sur le front.

 **-Tiens, je t'ai apporté des fleurs. Des pivoines, je sais que tu les adores,** lui dit-elle en s'éloignant vers le vase où des roses blanches se trouvaient déjà.

Sa mère prit les fleurs fanées et vida l'eau dans le lavabo blanc de la salle de bain attenante au lit de sa fille. Elle y remit de l'eau propre et revint dans la chambre pour y déposer les nouvelles fleurs – blanches elles aussi - fraîchement achetées, tout ça sous le regard fatigué de l'aînée de ses enfants.

 **-Oh, je ne t'ai pas raconté ! Aïdan a été sélectionné pour jouer dans l'équipe de basket au collège... Jude m'a donné un autre de ses dessins,** lui dit-elle en s'activant vers son sac **. Attend que je le trouve. Ah le voici ! Tiens, regarde !**

Tout en lui donnant le dessin de sa sœur, Catlyn s'assit sur le lit d'Isleen. Elle lui tendit son ordinateur, qu'elle prit.

- **Qu'en penses-tu ?** demanda sa mère.

Le dessin représentait la famille heureuse qu'Isleen avait, avant l'annonce de sa maladie. Une famille unie, heureuse d'être ensemble. Des personnages bâtons (oui on ne pouvait pas vraiment attendre un Monet d'une enfant de 6 ans...)

Ce dessin d'enfant replongea Catlyn et Isleen dans ce qui fut le début du cauchemar et le tournant de leurs vies.

Ce sont les maux de tête violents et réguliers, dont Isleen souffrait quotidiennement, qui avait alerté Catlyn en premier lieu. Puis son père s'en était mêlé, et, enfin, son petit ami. Isleen n'avait pas eu d'autre choix pour les rassurer que de prendre rendez-vous avec un neurologue trouvant cette inquiétude exagérée. Elle n'avait que des maux de tête, pas de quoi en faire un drame selon elle. Les explications de ces symptômes au médecin et les examens médicaux qui suivirent furent assez rapides. L'annonce des résultats à sa famille furent pénibles. Une tumeur maligne de la taille d'une balle de ping-pong avait pris place dans une partie de son cerveau. Non accessible par les chirurgiens, seul un traitement médicamenteux pouvait être abordé dans son cas. Un corps étranger avait décidé que la vie d'Isleen était trop simple et qu'il fallait y mettre du piquant.

L'annonce de sa maladie avait créé un réel branle-bas-de-combat au sein du cocon familial: ils allaient se battre et ils allaient gagner! S'en suivit alors une chimiothérapie qui causa à Isleen la perte de sa chevelure de feu, une extrême fatigue, ainsi que des vomissements violents et de nombreux autres effets secondaires. Mais ce traitement agressif eu la bonne issue que la tumeur d'Isleen commença à rétrécir. La famille allait pouvoir de nouveau réapprendre à vivre.

Il y a deux mois, Isleen dut se rendre chez son médecin pour un examen de contrôle et le verdict tomba. La tumeur était de retour, et le cycle des traitements avec elle. Mais au bout d'un an de traitement, Isleen en eu assez. Elle ne voulait plus se battre contre une chose qui finirait par la tuer au bout du compte, car cette fois-ci la chimio ne faisait pas effet et la tumeur continuait de grossir. Elle se savait égoïste envers sa famille, mais à 26 ans, elle était fatiguée.

C'est pourquoi elle était à présent allongée dans sa chambre blanche, où elle attendait de mourir.

Sortant de ses pensées sombres, elle entreprit de répondre à sa mère sur son ordinateur. Un des symptômes de sa maladie était qu'elle ne pouvait plus parler. Oh, elle pensait encore, bien sûr, mais l'usage de la parole ne lui était plus permis, d'où l'importance de l'ordinateur grâce auquel elle pouvait communiquer avec le monde extérieur. Une voix métallique sortit de l'ordinateur pour répondre qu'Isleen était très heureuse pour son petit frère, et que sa mère devrait remercier de sa part Jude d'avoir fait un aussi joli dessin.

- **Tu la remercieras toi-même: toute la famille vient te voir samedi après-midi ! Est-ce que Paul doit passer ?** demanda Catlyn

Isleen hocha la tête, affirmant ainsi la présence de Paul pour ce samedi. Paul, le petit ami d'Isleen ne s'était pas enfui à l'annonce de la maladie, ni quand Isleen avait décidé, après plus d'un an de traitement inutiles, qu'elle en avait assez et qu'elle renonçait à se battre pour rien. C'est à l'annonce de la décision de leur fille que les parents d'Isleen furent étonnés du choix de Paul de rester avec leur fille jusqu'au bout. Cette dernière savait qu'il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Paul de ne pas finir un travail jusqu'au bout. On ne faisait pas plus pragmatique et terre-à-terre que Paul. Il avait prit leur relation comme on effectue un contrat, et où la passion arrivait en second plan. Et si un contrat doit arriver à terme, il se doit d'être finaliser en bonne et due forme.

Sa mère resta avec elle le reste de l'après midi et elle lui raconta les péripéties de son frère avec les filles, et les grimaces que sa sœur avait encore inventé. Isleen sourit et rit plusieurs fois, ce qui amena des couleurs à ses joues pâles. La jeune femme avait demandé aux médecins de ne pas annoncer à ses parents que sa maladie avançait plus vite que prévu et que sa fin était proche. Elle préférait partir en les laissant penser que sa mort n'était pas pour demain. Seul Paul était au courant, et Isleen trouvait que c'était très bien comme ça.

Sa mère finit par partir de l'hôpital, et Isleen se retrouva seule avec ses pensées. Paul ne pouvait pas venir ce soir là, il avait une réunion qui devait se finir tard. Elle savait qu'il mentait, en témoigne le rouge à lèvres qu'elle avait remarqué sur sa joue, la dernière fois que le jeune homme était venu lui rendre visite. Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir: elle allait mourir, et elle préférait de loin le voir heureux avec une femme en vie plutôt que dépressif à cause d'un cadavre. Et une morte ne pouvait pas décemment demander à celui qui restait en vie de la pleurer pour l'éternité. On était dans la vraie vie, pas dans un conte de fée. Paul était comme ça. Digne, droit, sec. Lla passion ne l'étouffait pas et leur aventure en avait étonné plus d'un dans l'entourage d'Isleen. Comment une femme passionnée comme elle avait pu tomber sous le charme d'un homme tel que lui. D'accord, il était beau, mais n'avait aucune sensibilité dans son âme. Aussi, quand elle avait annoncé sa maladie, tous ses amis avaient pensé qu'il serait parti voir si l'herbe n'était pas moins mourante ailleurs. Mais il la soutenait, et Isleen préférait que ses parents aient une bonne vision de lui une fois partie.

Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement entre les visites régulières de sa mère et les passages en coup de vent de Paul, qui s'assurait néanmoins qu'Isleen avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Le dessin de sa petite sœur avait été accroché en face de son lit et cela égayait grandement la pièce.

Le samedi arriva bien vite, et l'état d'Isleen n'arrêtait pas de se dégrader. Sa peau avait pris l'aspect d'un vieux parchemin et il n'était pas difficile de voir qu'elle était mourante. Les médecins n'avaient pas de grands espoirs sur la capacité de la jeune fille à rester en vie jusqu'au matin suivant. Néanmoins, pour la venue de sa famille, Isleen avait demandé aux infirmières qui s'occupaient d'elle de bien vouloir la maquiller, pour qu'elle ne leur fasse pas peur, et surtout pas à sa petite sœur. C'est donc maquillée avec soin par le personnel de l'hôpital qu'Isleen accueillit sa famille et Paul cette après-midi là.

L'après-midi passa rapidement et il fut vite l'heure de partir pour Paul et la famille d'Isleen. Son petit ami vint la voir en premier. Il lui fit un baiser sur le front et lui dit qu'il passerait le lendemain. Ce fut bref et sans larmes. Il partit, laissant la famille d'Isleen avec cette dernière, seule.

C'est son frère qui vint lui dire au revoir en premier. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et lui fit un énorme bisou sur la joue.

- **Prend soin de toi grande sœur, je compte sur toi pour penser à moi pour mon premier match de basket** , chuchota-t-il à sa sœur qui hocha la tête, signe de son acquiescement avec un petit sourire.

Son frère lui fit un autre bisou et lui sourit, même si de trop nombreuses larmes traîtresses perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Il avait beau être jeune, du haut de ses 14 ans, il savait se servir d'un ordinateur et une recherche sur la maladie de son aînée n'était pas chose difficile pour lui. Et, malgré le maquillage, il voyait bien qu'elle était au plus mal.

Il recula et vint le tour de sa petite sœur, qui lui fit un grand sourire et lui promit de revenir très vite pour une nouvelle visite; et cette fois elle ferait un encore plus joli dessin que celui qui était accroché sur le mur.

Ses parents embrassèrent sa joue et lui firent promettre de bien se reposer. Ils lui dirent qu'ils l'aimaient très fort et qu'ils étaient fière d'elle. Ils partirent tous peu après.

Seule dans sa chambre, Isleen regarda sur le mur le dessin que sa petite sœur avait fait. Elle mangea une nourriture insipide et décida de se coucher tôt, n'ayant la force de rien. Elle était allongée sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur les étoiles. La lune était pleine. Isleen avait l'impression que les étoiles brillaient ce soir plus que les autres soirs... On aurait dit qu'elles pulsaient, que les étoiles et la lune avaient décidé de l'accompagner. Elle s'endormit peu après et se dit que, finalement, le paysage du ciel était bien beau ce soir là.

Un horrible mal de tête la réveilla cinq minutes avant minuit. Sans ouvrir les yeux, Isleen chercha frénétiquement le bouton d'appel d'urgence des infirmières de garde. Rien, il n'y avait plus rien sur les draps. En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit que le bouton était tombé au pied de son lit. Elle commença à s'agiter, se redresser et tendre le bras pour l'atteindre. Mais une nouvelle décharge dans sa tête lui donna un sursaut et son corps se mit à trembler, tant et si bien qu'elle finit par tomber au sol. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, et la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser était qu'il fallait qu'elle atteigne ce foutu bouton.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle entendit des voix.

 _ **-« Approche…reviens…»**_

Bien sûr, elle paniqua. Elle regarda en vain si des personnes n'avaient pas investi sa chambre, mais son mal de tête resurgit encore plus fort et lui envoya une décharge si violente que son dos s'arc-bouta violemment. Dans cette folie, le regard flou d'Isleen se posa sur son réveil qui indiquait qu'il ne restait que deux minutes avant minuit.

Cette nouvelle crise eut le mérite de la rapprocher du fameux bouton de secours. Elle s'empressa d'appuyer dessus au moment-même où une énième décharge lui paralysait les membres.

 _ **-« Ne lutte plus…»**_

Lutter lui était impossible de toute façon…Trop faible, elle lâcha le bouton, fermant les yeux à l'instant même où des infirmières et le médecin de garde arrivèrent dans sa chambre. Trop tard…

* * *

Le calme régnait autour d'elle et en elle. Elle savait qu'il faisait noir, ces paupières n'étaient gênées par aucune lumière, donc à quoi bon les ouvrir. Si c'était ça la mort, on y était bien. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas voulu mourir plus tôt. Elle se sentait comme au chaud sous une couette par une froide matinée d'hiver. Elle aurait pu y rester des jours sans bouger. Bien sûr, le calme fut de courte durée, c'eut été trop beau...

 _ **-« Il est temps…enfin... »**_

Une décharge lui fit ouvrir les yeux et l'univers noir auquel elle appartenait désormais s'illumina en un million de lumières blanches. Cette couleur lui rappela la lumière de sa chambre d'hôpital, mais en plus fantastique. Toutes les teintes de blanc au monde et plus encore étaient réunies ici. Elle flottait dans cet univers en suspens et avait l'impression d'être en apesanteur. Ici, les longs mois de la maladie étaient loin derrière elle.

Puis tout ce qui était vivant dans ce monde explosa.

Les lumières.

L'univers.

Elle.

* * *

Tout était calme dans la vallée d'Imladris. La matinée était bien avancée, et Elrond, le seigneur de la Dernière Maison Simple à l'Est de la Mer, regardait des lettres que le seigneur Celeborn lui avait fait parvenir.

Malgré le calme apparent des lieux, Elrond ressentait un certain malaise depuis la nuit dernière. Réveillé en sursaut par une violente douleur, il n'avait pu retrouver le calme que plusieurs heures plus tard. Il sentait que quelque chose se préparait, seulement, il ne savait pas encore quoi.

Réalisant qu'il n'arriverait pas à se concentrer plus longtemps, il décida d'aller se promener avant d'aller rejoindre sa fille pour déjeuner. Sortant de son bureau l'esprit plein de questions, il ne fit pas attention aux nombreux elfes qui le saluaient sur son passage. Les dépassant distraitement, il finit sa promenade en haut d'une des nombreuses terrasses qui surplombaient la vallée.

Il y avait ici une vue exceptionnelle pour qui savait regarder. La cité installée au cœur d'une gorge creusée par la Bruinen à l'ouest des monts Brumeux jouissait d'exceptionnels remparts naturels créés par la roche, et l'accès à la cité était impossible pour qui ne connaissait pas le chemin d'entrée. Les bâtiments à l'architecture elfique se fondaient incroyablement bien au sein de cette nature irréelle.

Laissant son regard errer sur le paysage, Elrond ne fit pas attention au fait qu'il n'entendait plus le chant des oiseaux, ni celui de l'eau se fracassant sur les rochers en contrebas des cascades. Sa prise de conscience débuta au moment même où un violent tremblement secoua la cité entière. Pris par surprise, l'elfe pu éviter la chute grâce à ses nombreux réflexes acquis au cours des batailles auxquelles il avait participé. Au même instant, une grande explosion de lumière se matérialisa au centre du porche d'entrée de la cité. Puis, comme si rien ne s'était passé, les tremblements, la lumière cessèrent et la nature reprit ses droits.

Comprenant que quelque chose était arrivé, Elrond traversa le palais et se précipita vers la source de lumière. Plusieurs elfes de la cité, se croyant attaqués, prirent les armes et s'activèrent pour rejoindre le porche. Lorsqu'Elrond arriva au porche, peu d'elfe étaient présent, mais ceux qui étaient là demeuraient silencieux. Elrond s'approcha du centre du porche, et c'est ainsi qu'il découvrit un corps nu appartenant à une jeune fille de la race des hommes. La jeune femme était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elrond s'approcha lentement et s'abaissa vers le corps qui semblait sans vie. À l'instant où il toucha l'épaule de la jeune femme, elle ouvrit grand ses yeux et hurla.

Au même moment, le pressentiment qui était ancré dans le cœur d'Elrond, disparu.


	3. Un lieu des plus inattendu

Bonjour à tous !

Je n'en reviens toujours pas du nombre de personne qui ont lu le premier chapitre de cette histoire. J'en suis tout autant excitée que terrifiée ! Et je n'ai qu'à vous dire Merci! Merci! Merci!

Bon, maintenant, faudrait pas se louper sur la suite, n'est-ce pas?

Je vous laisse profiter de ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires si vous avez apprécié ou non ce que vous avez lu. Je suis preneuse !

Enjoy, et bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle avait mal à la tête.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau pour elle, mais elle avait pu goûter pendant un instant à un moment sans douleur… et, après ce par quoi elle était passé, si elle devait retourner dans un monde, elle aimerait bien que ce soit sans mal de tête ! Elle savait aussi qu'elle était morte. Oui, on ne pouvait pas exploser sans avoir quelques petits désagréments au passage ! Donc, si elle était morte, quelqu'un pouvait-il lui dire pourquoi elle avait mal à la tête, au lieu de profiter d'un repos éternel ?

Isleen, bien décidée à répondre à sa question, ouvrit les yeux… mais dut les refermer aussitôt à cause de la lumière. Elle fit une deuxième tentative en mettant une main devant ses yeux et se cala contre ses oreillers. Installée dans une pièce, son corps était allongé dans un lit moelleux. Isleen remarqua qu'elle était habillée d'une tunique longue d'un beau bleu clair. Elle se mit ensuite à examiner la pièce où elle se trouvait.

Déjà, contrairement à la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu les yeux ouverts – avant d'exploser - elle était allongée dans un lit finement ouvragé, dans un bois luxueux de couleur clair. En fait, toute la pièce était luxueuse en y regardant de plus près. Pas du luxe tape-à-l'œil, mais du luxe discret et très bien travaillé.

 _-« Mais où est-ce que j'ai atterri, moi… ? »_ pensa Isleen, devant cette chambre.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Isleen vit alors la plus belle personne qu'il lui ait été donné de voir de sa vie. La jeune femme qui venait d'entrer avait une peau des plus veloutées, ce qui attisa chez Isleen une grande jalousie. Elle avait aussi des cheveux noir nattés qui lui arrivaient jusqu'en bas des hanches, était de haute taille, possédait des épaules fines, et un port de tête altier. Son regard bleu profond était aussi doux que le discret sourire qu'elle lui accorda. Elle ressemblait à un ange, et Isleen se dit, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, qu'elle avait peut-être atterri au paradis.

-Almareä Aurë, annonça l'étrange apparition d'une voix claire comme le cristal. (Bonjour)

La femme s'approcha du lit d'Isleen et lui posa une main sur le front, pour vérifier si elle avait de la fièvre. C'est drôle de penser que c'est la beauté de la jeune femme qui avait attiré en premier lieu le regard d'Isleen… car maintenant qu'elle regardait les oreilles de la jeune femme, elle se demanda comment elle avait pu ne pas les voir avant ! Les oreilles de la jeune femme étaient pointues. Pas ronde comme les siennes, non ! POINTUES !

Peut-être que tout le monde au paradis avait des oreilles pointues ? Elle toucha les siennes pour vérifier ses pensées, mais elles étaient bien rondes, comme d'habitude. Donc elle ne se trouvait pas au paradis ?

-Pedich edhellen ? demanda la jeune femme. (parlez-vous elfique?)

Pour toute réponse, Isleen ouvrit grand la bouche. La jeune femme était penchée sur une table d'où elle préparait une sorte de potion de plantes. N'obtenant aucune réponse à sa question, elle se retourna vers la jeune humaine dont elle avait la charge.

-Comprenez-vous le Commun ? réessaya-t-elle.

Elle parlait sa langue ! Bien qu'Isleen ne comprenait pas l'utilisation du mot « commun », elle parlait français ! Isleen hocha donc la tête. La jeune femme sourit et revint vers le lit en prenant avec elle la décoction aux plantes, qu'elle lui tendit.

-C'est pour votre tête. Je m'appelle Eledhwen et j'ai été chargée par le seigneur Elrond de m'occuper de vos soins. Vous nous avez fait une sacrée frayeur quand vous êtes arrivée ! Je crois bien n'avoir jamais connu ça ; et, à voir l'expression du seigneur Elrond, lui non plus ! dit Eledhwen d'une traite, en riant.

-« _Elle parle vite ! N_ _'a-t-elle pas besoin de respirer pour parler !?_ » se demanda avec ahurissement Isleen.

La jeune femme regarda alors Isleen, qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Elle lui semblait fatiguée, mais ses joues étaient plus roses qu'au moment de son arrivée, signe qu'elle allait un peu mieux.

-Je peux vous demander votre prénom ? demanda Eledhwen

Ah. Il allait falloir lui trouver de quoi écrire pour pouvoir répondre à cette question, puisqu'Isleen ne pouvait pas parler. Elle n'était pas sortie de l'auberge ! Et, en regardant autour d'elle, rien qui ne puisse l'aider n'était à portée de mains. Eledhwen la regardait toujours, donc Isleen mit une main sur sa gorge en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus de voix, depuis sa maladie.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Vous n'arrivez pas à parler ? demanda Eledhwen en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne le pourriez pas… A votre arrivée, vous avez poussé un hurlement déchirant…

Quoi ? Non, c'était impossible ! Elle ne pouvait plus parler depuis plusieurs mois ! Elle avait paniqué au début, elle aimait bien sa voix, surtout maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus l'utiliser ! Alors pourquoi cette femme – sublime au demeurant – lui disait qu'elle avait hurlé ? Pour hurler, il fallait pouvoir parler et elle, elle ne le pouvait plus…

N'est ce pas ?

Elle finit par baisser les yeux, et regarder ses mains.

-Vous devriez essayer, lui conseilla gentiment la belle jeune femme, voyant l'émotion sur ses traits.

Isleen n'avait rien à perdre à essayer, et si ça ne marchait pas elle continuerait à se parler dans sa tête.

-…..., tenta-t-elle en ouvrant la bouche et en essayant de faire fonctionner ses cordes vocales.

Les larmes affluèrent à ses yeux. Elle le sentait, là, au plus profond elle. L'espoir. Eledhwen se rapprocha de sa jeune protégée, s'assit sur le lit et prit une de ses mains dans les siennes.

-Réessayez, allez-y, l'encouragea-t-elle.

S'accrochant aux mains d'Eledhwen comme à une bouée de sauvetage, Isleen ouvrit de nouveau la bouche. Sa langue brûlait, sa gorge lui faisait mal, suite aux longs mois sans avoir servi. Mais suivant les conseils de l'inconnue, elle réessaya de parler.

-…J…Je ! réussit à dire Isleen.

Isleen eu les larmes aux yeux, elle avait réussir à dire « Je » ! On était loin de la phrase complète, mais elle était contente d'avoir pu faire fonctionner sa voix. Bien que le son qui sorti fût assez guttural et pas très mélodieux, cela venait quand même d'elle. Et elle apprécia d'avoir mal à la gorge, car ça voulait dire que, bientôt, elle pourrait de nouveau parler.

-Oh c'est merveilleux ! Vous avez réussi ! Je ne pense pas qu'il faille trop forcer sur votre voix, je vais aller voir le seigneur Elrond pour lui faire part de votre problème. Il pourra certainement vous aider, étant le meilleur guérisseur de la Terre du Milieu…, dit Eledhwen.

Attendez ! STOP ! STOP ! STOP !

Oh ! Mais quelle idiote ! Oreille pointue, Elrond et maintenant Terre du Milieu… Elle n'avait pas fait le lien ! Mais quelle gourde ! Vraiment, comment n'avait-elle pas pu se rendre compte de l'endroit où elle avait atterri… Elle avait assez vu les films pour reconnaître au moins un peu l'univers de Tolkien. Elle qui pensait être au paradis, elle se retrouvait en Terre du Milieu. Normal.

Sans écouter plus avant le monologue d'Eledhwen, elle s'allongea et regarda son plafond pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire dans sa vie sur sa Terre à elle pour se retrouver dans cette galère.

-Tenez, je pense qu'avant l'intervention du seigneur Elrond pour votre voix, vous devriez écrire votre prénom ici, lui dit la jeune elfe, en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin et de quoi écrire.

Isleen se releva et hocha la tête pour remercier la jeune femme. Écrire sur le parchemin avec une plume fut somme toute assez aisée pour elle, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pensé de prime abord – mais rien ne valait un bon vieux stylo. Une fois fini, elle tendit le tout à Eledhwen.

-Isleen…C'est très jolie, lui dit Eledhwen tout en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Je vais faire demander une servante pour vous amener de quoi manger, et prévenir le seigneur Elrond de votre réveil et de votre problème de voix. À bientôt, Isleen.

Une fois partie, Isleen retourna à la contemplation du plafond ouvragé et finit par s'endormir. Bien plus tard, elle se réveilla et la lumière vive du jour avait fait place à la douce lumière du crépuscule. Comme promit par Eledhwen, un plateau de nourriture comportant des fruits, des noix, toute sorte de fromages et du miel, était posé tout près de son lit. Se rendant compte qu'elle était affamée, elle se jeta sans plus de retenue sur les mets qui avaient l'air tous plus appétissants les uns que les autre !

Une fois son repas avalé, elle décida de faire un brin de toilette. Elle se leva doucement de son lit, de peur que ses jambes ne puissent la porter. Une fois sûre qu'elle tenait bien debout, elle s'avança vers la table où Eledhwen avait préparé la décoction pour sa tête, et où elle avait posé son nécessaire pour écrire. Posée sur un banc en bois près de la table, elle remarqua une bassine vide et une cruche d'eau, ainsi qu'un linge. Elle décida de se faire une toilette de chat, se disant qu'elle aurait préféré une bonne douche chaude. Tant pis, elle devrait s'en contenter.

Une fois lavée, elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit, pour réfléchir à sa présence en Terre du Milieu. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé se retrouver dans une telle situation. C'était insensé. Elle était morte dans cette chambre blanche. Elle en était sûre, elle s'était sentie mourir. Alors, pourquoi était-elle vivante, ici ? Une affreuse pensée s'insinua en elle… sa maladie… est-ce qu'elle était encore là ? Est-ce que le destin voulait qu'elle souffre, pour avoir voulu abandonner sa lutte ? Et quelles étaient les raisons de sa venue ? Et à quelle moment avait-elle atterri… Avant la chute de l'anneau, ou après ? De tout son cœur, elle espérait être là après sa destruction… car, sachant ce qu'il se passait durant la période trouble où l'anneau était encore là, elle préférait largement les temps de paix.

-Bonsoir Isleen, lui dit une voix, la coupant de ses pensées.

Sursautant, elle mit une main sur son cœur qui battait plus vite que la normale. Elle regarda la personne qui venait d'entrée, et sa bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même en grand.

-Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. Je me nomme Elrond, et vous êtes ici chez moi, en Imladris, dit le seigneur elfe en s'asseyant sur un siège non loin du lit d'Isleen. Eledhwen m'a raconté votre problème de voix. Je pense pouvoir vous aider, mais il vous faudra bien deux jours de repos pour que votre voix redevienne normale.

Pour toute réponse, Isleen cligna des yeux bêtement. Elle finit néanmoins par refermer la bouche après s'être rendu compte qu'elle avait l'air idiote. Puis elle se leva sous l'œil sage de l'elfe. Elle alla près du bureau où elle prit le parchemin et de quoi écrire. Elle retourna ensuite à son lit où elle écrivit, avant de tendre le parchemin au Seigneur Elrond.

 _« Merci de vous être occupé de moi, mais je ne comprends pas ce que je fais ici. Je ne suis pas censé être là. »_

-Oh, je comptais sur vous pour m'expliquer votre venue. Je pensais envoyer une missive indiquant votre arrivée chez nous à des parents qui habitent au-delà des montagnes, et leur demander une possible explication, si vous ne pouviez pas nous en fournir, lui répondit Elrond en fronçant les sourcils.

Isleen reprit le parchemin et écrivit :

 _« Eledhwen m'a dit que ma venue avait effrayé tout le monde, et que j'avais poussé un hurlement. Je ne comprends pas. »_

-Vous ne vous souvenez pas de votre arrivée ici ? lui demanda Elrond. Elle secoua la tête négativement. Vous êtes apparue dans une explosion de lumière au centre du porche à l'entrée de la cité. Lorsque je me suis approché de vous, vous avez poussé un hurlement avant de perdre connaissance.

Isleen, qui écoutait Elrond, se dit que sa venue ressemblait fortement à ce qu'elle avait vécu dans ce monde de lumière blanche. Bon, elle aurait préféré être apparu habillée, plutôt que nue devant tous les elfes de la cité. À croire que rien ne lui serait épargné.

Elle écrivit de nouveau :

 _« Mais je suis censée être morte ! »_

-Pourtant, vous êtes bien vivante. Expliquez-moi : en quoi devriez-vous être morte ? demanda Elrond, curieux.

 _« Je suis tombé malade, vraiment très malade. Je ne viens pas d'ici, c'est une maladie connue dans mon monde (enfin, je crois). Quelque chose de très agressif a pris place dans mon cerveau et j'en suis morte. Je me souviens clairement de ma mort… Après c'est assez flou. Je sais que je me suis retrouvée à flotter entre de belles lumières blanches, et tout a explosé. Ensuite j'ai atterri ici. Ça doit vous paraître étrange.»_

-L'existence d'un autre monde n'est pas étrange, les capacités des Valars de créer plusieurs sortes de vie est infiniment grande. Et votre aspect à votre arrivée, peu coutumière de nos contrée, ainsi que vos réponses, semblent aller dans le sens de l'existence d'un autre monde. Je ne suis pas surpris. Une fois que votre voix ira mieux, vous me parlerez de votre monde et m'expliquerez votre expérience avec ses lumières, lui dit alors Elrond. Concernant votre maladie, je peux vous dire que vous n'avez plus rien.

Une nouvelle vie et un corps sans maladie. Isleen ne pouvait y croire. Elle écrivit alors à Elrond qu'elle ne pouvait le croire, c'était trop soudain et bien trop beau pour être réel.

-Prenez-le comme un cadeau que les Valars vous ont fait. Je vous ai examiné, et je n'ai vu aucune maladie en vous, lui répondit Elrond en lui souriant.

Isleen mit ses mains sur sa gorge en regardant l'elfe qui lui faisait face.

-Pour votre gorge, je pense que la douleur est d'avantage liée un manque d'usage qu'à un quelconque mal, lui dit Elrond. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le problème devrait être résolu rapidement.

Isleen subissait intérieurement un ascenseur émotionnel, entre l'abattement sur son arrivée ici, et la deuxième chance qu'on lui offrait de vivre à nouveau. Se souvenant brusquement de son questionnement intérieur avant l'arrivée du seigneur Elrond, elle reprit son parchemin qu'elle tendit une nouvelle fois. Le seigneur Elrond la regarda perplexe face à cette interrogation.

-Nous sommes à la fin de l'année 3016 du troisième âge, lui répondit-il tout de même. Je vais vous laissez vous reposer maintenant. Je vous ferai parvenir votre remède dans la matinée de demain.

Sur ces paroles, le seigneur Elrond se leva et, après un signe de tête à Isleen, quitta la pièce. La jeune femme était déboussolée, ses craintes était fondées. Elle était arrivée deux ans trop tôt. Elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance !

 _« Bon, réfléchis, ma vieille. Tu es là deux ans avant que l'histoire parte en cacahuète, ce n'est pas le moment de craquer…AAAAAAhhhh mais pourquoi moi? Je n'aurais pas pu mourir en paix ! Respire…Respire…»_

Trop énervée pour se reposer, elle se leva et fit les cents pas dans sa chambre, maudissant tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Elle finit par s'arrêter, les yeux fixés sur le bas du miroir qui ornait l'un des murs de sa chambre. Elle l'avait bien remarqué en faisant sa toilette mais elle n'avait pas voulu y faire face, pas encore. Elle n'avait pas osé se regarder dans le miroir. Et voilà que ses pas l'avaient amené juste devant. Même son corps la trahissait.

Elle leva lentement les yeux, détaillant sa tunique, puis ses mains qui pendaient le long de son corps. Ses yeux remontaient petit à petit, passant par la courbe légère de sa poitrine et la finesse de ses épaules. Ses yeux finirent par se rencontrer dans le miroir et Isleen resta alors muette de stupeur. Ses yeux était toujours les mêmes, d'un vert émeraude intense. La maladie n'avait jamais pu ternir l'éclat de ses prunelles et ils avaient fait la fierté de sa grand-mère et d'elle-même. Mais ce qui stupéfia Isleen, c'était la qualité de sa peau. Elle qui avait l'habitude depuis l'arrivée de sa maladie, soit depuis plus de deux ans, d'avoir une peau blafarde et terne, la voilà avec un grain de peau velouté et d'un blanc laiteux. Ses pommettes avaient elles-mêmes une teinte de rose comme si elle avait pris le grand air. Chose rare depuis des lustres, elle se prit à aimer son reflet. Certes, elle n'avait pas de cheveux, mais ça elle en avait l'habitude… et si Elrond avait vu juste, elle devrait bientôt les voir repousser, maintenant que la maladie et les effets des traitements avaient disparus.

Souriant à son reflet, elle finit néanmoins par retourner dans son lit. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir se rendormir, étant donné toutes les informations qu'elle avait eues depuis son premier réveil. Néanmoins ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux même et elle était déjà en train de dormir lorsque sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

* * *

Isleen se réveilla alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Midi était passé. Elle se redressa sur ses oreillers et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'une elfe aux cheveux noirs. Sursautant dans son lit, Isleen dévisagea la nouvelle venue qui était d'une beauté époustouflante. Ses cheveux noirs comme l'ébène encadraient le visage le plus pur et le plus doux qu'Isleen avait vu dans toute sa vie. Les yeux de l'elfe étaient d'un bleu profond et ses lèvres semblaient avoir la douceur des pétales de rose. Isleen était subjuguée devant tant de beauté. La belle jeune femme la fixait en lui faisant un doux sourire. Bien qu'Isleen se trouvait plus belle que durant sa maladie, voir tant de gravure de mode avait le don de la faire se sentir comme un chardon dans une roseraie ; et encore, elle n'avait vu que trois individus elfiques. Elle n'était plus pressée de voir les autres...Et c'est quoi cette manie de rentrer dans la chambre d'une personne pendant qu'elle dort ?

-Bonjour, je vous ai apporté une potion pour votre voix de la part de mon père, lui dit la belle inconnue d'une voix plus pure que l'eau. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, je souhaitais vivement vous rencontrer mais vous dormiez encore lorsque je suis arrivée et je n'ai pas voulu vous réveiller, donc j'ai attendue…Je m'appelle Arwen.

Arwen. Elle était devant l'étoile du soir. Isleen lui fit un petit sourire timide – on ne se retrouvait pas tous les matins devant une beauté pareille – et prit la fiole qu'elle lui tendait, la déboucha et en avala le contenant d'une traite.

-Il faudra reposer votre voix encore un jour ou deux d'après les estimations de mon père, mais il m'a autorisé à vous dire que vous pouvez vous promener dans la cité. Enfin si vous le souhaitez, lui expliqua Arwen.

Pour toute réponse, Isleen hocha vigoureusement la tête. Elle sortit de son lit pour prendre dans le plateau de fruit placé sur une table d'appoint, une pomme. Se retournant, elle désigna à Arwen sa tunique, se disant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se promener dans la cité en pyjama.

-Des tenues ont été installées dans l'armoire qui se trouve à votre gauche. Des servantes vous ont aussi préparé de quoi vous laver dans la pièce attenante. Je vais vous laisser pour que vous puissiez vous préparer, lui indiqua la belle elfe brune.

Une fois qu'Arwen sortit de la chambre, Isleen se précipita vers l'armoire. L'intérieur était garni de robes aux teintes douces, allant du gris perle au bleu et au vert. Elle toucha les tissus qui étaient encore plus fluides que la soie. Elle aurait pu passer des heures à les contempler et les toucher. Une fois sortie de sa contemplation, elle se décida pour une robe gris perle de style médiéval – ce qui changeait de ses jeans et robes, ou même de la blouse de l'hôpital ! Elle choisit également un voile qui serait parfait pour recouvrir son crâne chauve, car il était assez long pour qu'elle puisse le tresser, et ainsi ne pas affoler la moitié de Fondcombe.

 _« Bon, Arwen m'a dit « dans la pièce attenante ». Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il y en avait une ! »_ pensa-t-elle.

Isleen regarda plus près de l'armoire et vit une ouverture cachée par un voile de couleur bleu. Elle traversa le fin tissu et pénétra dans une pièce qui pourrait s'apparenter à une salle de bain dans son monde. Un mur était entièrement recouvert de fenêtres et de rideaux où perçait la lumière, permettant ainsi aux personnes de ne pas être vu de l'extérieur. Au centre de la pièce, une grande vasque – qui pouvait être associé à une baignoire – était installée. Un meuble longeait un des murs et on y avait déposé toute sorte d'huiles et de savons. Des toilettes étaient placées dans un coin de la pièce, de façon à ce que le tout soit discret.

Elle en profita pour y aller. Une fois la chose faite, elle s'avança vers la baignoire où de l'eau chaude avait été placée pour elle. Elle aurait pu pleurer de bonheur et de gratitude. Elle sélectionna une huile au jasmin pour son bain sur le meuble attenant, n'ayant pour l'instant pas besoin de shampoing. Après s'être déshabillée, elle plongea avec délectation dans l'eau. Elle resta allongée tant de temps que, lorsqu'elle se décida à sortir, l'eau commençait réellement à refroidir.

S'habillant de la robe qu'elle avait choisie, elle constata qu'elle possédait un col en V, ce qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine menue et, malgré le fait que la robe était un peu grande pour son corps– elle n'avait décidément pas la haute taille des elfes -, elle aima son toucher. Elle prit le foulard, se plaça devant le miroir de sa chambre et commença à faire une sculpture comme lui avait appris sa mère lors de sa maladie. Elle finit sa « coiffure » en tressant le reste du tissu. Comme il était long, la tresse finissait au creux de ses hanches.

Satisfaite du résultat, Isleen sortit de sa chambre. Elle passa timidement dans les couloirs. Au bout de dix minutes, elle n'avait encore croisé personne et se demanda où était passé tous les occupants de la cité. Ses vœux furent exaucés trois couloirs plus loin, quand elle tomba sur Arwen. Celle-ci lui proposa de marcher avec elle, ce qu'Isleen accepta avec joie. Ainsi, elle passa l'après-midi à visiter la belle cité. Plusieurs fois, elles rencontrèrent des elfes qui saluèrent l'étoile du soir, en regardant Isleen de façon curieuse. Isleen ne s'offensa pas, car elle-même trouvait ces deux derniers jours bien étranges, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder tous ceux qu'elle voyait avec de grands yeux ronds.

Arwen lui expliqua l'histoire de la cité et l'invita à venir manger avec elle et son père pour le dîner du soir. Elle avait compris que la jeune humaine resterait avec eux pour un temps encore indéterminé, et souhaitait mettre leur invitée la plus à l'aise possible. Isleen accepta la proposition avec un sourire.

Le soir venu, les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent donc vers l'espace des repas. Tous les elfes présents furent silencieux à leur arrivée. Puis les conversations reprirent, tandis qu'Arwen s'avançait vers la table où son père était attablé, entouré d'autres elfes. Isleen regretta de ne pas voir Eledhwen.

-Ada, lui dit Arwen en s'asseyant.

Isleen prit place près d'elle. Elle était très intimidée, mais fit l'effort de sourire aux elfes qui la regardaient, ne voulant pas paraître impolie.

-Je suis heureux que vous soyez sortie de votre chambre, Isleen, lui dit Elrond en attrapant une grappe de raisin qu'il déposa dans l'assiette en face de lui.

Au même instant, un elfe entra dans la pièce. Un court silence se fit à son entrée. Isleen tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu et resta stupéfaite par tant de magnificence. L'elfe semblait être enveloppé d'une aura dorée. De sa haute stature, il arrivait à éclipser la beauté pourtant évidente de tous ceux qui l'entourait. De longs cheveux blonds or nattés cascadaient dans son dos, son visage était jeune et beau ; quant à ses yeux, ils brillaient comme son âme. Isleen en resta stupéfaite. L'elfe majestueux s'installa avec eux à table et, sentant un regard sur lui, il leva les yeux et rencontra deux prunelles vertes avant que leur propriétaire ne détourne le regard, les joues rougissantes.

-Glorfindel, j'aimerais vous présenter notre invitée, Isleen. Notre jeune inconnue du porche, lui présenta Elrond en montrant une Isleen de nouveau rougissante.

L'elfe regarda alors la jeune humaine à la coiffure étrange. La jeune propriétaire des yeux verts.

-Gîl sila na lû govaded, la salua Glorfindel en mettant une main sur son cœur. (Une étoile brille sur le moment de notre rencontre)

Isleen fit le même geste et lui fit un signe de tête, espérant ne pas s'y prendre mal, et maudissant son absence de voix…

-Ne vous offensez pas d'un manque de paroles, Isleen a un problème avec sa voix qui devrait se guérir bientôt, expliqua Arwen tout en serrant la main de la jeune humaine. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire reconnaissant.

-Je ne m'offenserai pas, jeune dame, lui dit alors le magnifique elfe, faisant, si c'était possible, rougir Isleen plus encore.

Tous se mirent alors à manger. Glorfindel continua néanmoins à fixer la jeune Isleen en fronçant les sourcils. Isleen capta ses yeux sur elle, et l'interrogea du regard. L'elfe détourna les yeux et entama une conversation en elfique avec son voisin, laissant la jeune humaine à ses interrogations.

« Il ne manque pas de toupet celui-là ! Il se prend pour qui, à me fixer de la sorte pour ensuite me laisser avec mes questions! »

Tout en fulminant intérieurement, Isleen mangea sans que quiconque ne lui adresse la parole – Arwen étant en conversation avec son père. L'elfe continua de lui lancer plusieurs fois des regards étranges, mais Isleen fit semblant de ne rien voir. Une fois le repas terminé, Arwen se leva et ramena la jeune humaine à sa chambre tout en lui parlant de choses et d'autres ; mais Isleen n'écoutait que d'une oreille, trop obnubilé par l'attitude de l'elfe blond. Elle avait bien vu qu'à la fin du repas il était allé directement parler à Elrond, tout en lui jetant de nombreux regards.

Arwen la laissa à sa porte. Une fois seule, Isleen décida qu'un bon bain lui ferait du bien et calmerait sans doute l'agitation qui l'habitait depuis le repas, bien qu'elle en ait déjà pris un dans la journée. L'eau chaude avait toujours eu un pouvoir calmant sur elle. Une fois lavée et calmée, elle retourna à sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Épuisée, elle s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Isleen ne vit que rarement Glorfindel et ne s'inquiéta plus du comportement qu'il avait eu lors de leur rencontre. Arwen venait la chercher chaque jour avec Eledhwen pour lui faire prendre l'air et exercer sa voix. Plutôt gutturale au début, elle reprenait petit-à-petit le même timbre qu'elle avait toujours eue. Le remède d'Elrond relevait du miracle pour Isleen. Eledhwen était heureuse de voir que sa jeune protégée allait mieux.

Le temps des repas était toujours un moment d'appréhension pour Isleen, qui pouvait désormais parler, bien que sa gorge continuait à la gêner. Comme à son habitude, elle prit place à la table d'Elrond près d'Arwen. Eledhwen la rejoignit bien vite.

-Comment vous portez-vous, Isleen ? L'interrogea Elrond.

-Bien mieux, merci, lui répondit-elle.

-J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous après le repas, si cela vous convient, lui demanda le seigneur elfe avec gentillesse. J'aimerais parler avec vous des sujets que nous avons abordé le soir de notre rencontre.

-Je… Oui, cela me convient, répondit Isleen tout en hochant la tête.

Isleen mangea très peu, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire sans qu'il ne la prenne pour une folle.

« Oui alors dans mon monde, vous êtes des personnages d'un livre… Et moi je connais la fin de l'histoire, que Sauron c'est un gros méchant qu'un hobbit va réussir à détruire… Ridicule ! »

Isleen ne fit même pas attention à la venue de l'elfe blond, toute à son discours intérieur. Elle partit même dans un petit rire qui fit tourner plusieurs têtes vers elle, ce qui ne l'alarma pas non plus.

À la fin du repas, Isleen se rendit en compagnie d'Elrond dans le bureau de celui-ci. La pièce était d'un beau volume. Plusieurs bibliothèques ornaient les murs. Un grand bureau recouvert de parchemins trônait en face d'une large ouverture qui donnait sur un balcon surplombant la vallée. Isleen, quoique intimidée, se sentit immédiatement bien dans ce lieu. Le seigneur Elrond lui fit signe de prendre place dans un des sièges. Il se dirigea vers un guéridon où était placé une carafe de vin et des verres. Il servit deux verres et alla s'asseoir en face d'Isleen, après lui en avoir tendu un.

-Je vous ai fait venir ici pour que nous parlions des événements qui vous sont arrivés avant votre venue, lui dit Elrond.

-Je comprends. J'espère pouvoir répondre à vos interrogations, maintenant que je peux parler, lui répondit Isleen en goûtant le vin doux et sirupeux que lui avait donné le seigneur Elfe.

-Bien. Parlez-moi de ce dont vous vous souvenez avant votre venue ici, lui demanda-t-il.

-Je… Je suis morte comme je vous l'ai dit, lui répondit difficilement Isleen, tout en se rappelant. J'étais mourante, dans mon lit, je dormais…la lune…elle était plus brillante que les autres nuits. Je me suis réveillée peu avant minuit, une immense douleur m'a fait tomber de mon lit, j'ai essayé d'appeler à l'aide, mais les voix…

-Les voix ? l'interrogea Elrond

-Oui. Elles me disaient de lâcher prise, que je devais les rejoindre, lui répondit Isleen la tête de plus en plus lourde. Votre vin est bizarre…

-C'est du Méruvor, un vin très fort pour les humains… Je suis désolé, mais il vous aidera à vous rappeler, lui dit Elrond tout en s'excusant. Continuez, je vous prie.

-Oh… Bien. Euh… Je suis morte peu de temps après. Je me suis réveillée dans un monde étrange. De nombreuses lumières blanches m'entouraient. Tout était silencieux, mais les voix ont dit qu'il était temps. De quoi ? Je ne sais pas… Puis tout s'est mis à exploser et moi aussi, dit alors Isleen, plusieurs larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il était dur pour elle de se rappeler qu'elle était morte.

-Les Valars vous ont amené à nous. Mais je ne comprends pas la raison, lui dit le seigneur elfe.

-Moi si. Enfin, je crois…lui avoua Isleen.

Ça y est. Ils y étaient. Le moment où il allait la traiter de folle.

-Comment pourriez-vous le savoir ? l'interrogea prestement le seigneur elfe.

-Là d'où je viens, nous connaissons votre existence, lui répondit Isleen, sous les yeux stupéfait de l'elfe. Un… Un homme a écrit un livre sur vous. Vous n'existez pas comme des personnes vivantes, mais comme des personnages d'un livre. Je sais que ça parait fou, mais je dis la vérité ! Je… je sais ce qu'il va arriver dans un futur proche, grâce à ce livre. Ça a un lien avec l'anneau unique. Celui de Sauron.

-Et que va-t-il se passer ? lui demanda l'elfe fort intéressé et étonné que la jeune humaine connaisse l'existence de l'anneau unique , tout en se rapprochant de sa chaise.

Isleen se leva rapidement et recula vers le mur, un peu effrayée, bien qu'elle se savait en sécurité. Curieux paradoxe.

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire… Ça pourrait changer les choses, ce qui serait terrible pour tout le monde…supplia Isleen. _« Vas-y pour le mélodrame ma vieille… C'est pas assez tendu comme conversation »_

L'elfe s'arrêta et se mit à réfléchir. Isleen reprit son souffle et passa une main sur les traînées laissées par ses larmes.

-Je vous prie de m'excuser, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, la rassura Elrond. Je comprends votre dilemme.

-Merci. Je… Je, j'aimerai aider, lui dit alors Isleen, se surprenant elle-même. _« Mais tais-toi, idiote ! Ne va pas de fourrer dans des ennuis plus gros que toi »_

-Impossible, cela pourrait être dangereux pour vous, contra Elrond lui tournant le dos, déchiré entre deux solutions.

-Oui, ça le sera… Mais je pense que c'est pour ça qu'on m'a fait venir dans votre monde… mon… mon monde maintenant. S'il vous plait, seigneur Elrond, lui dit Isleen, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de proposer son aide.

-Soit. Bien que l'idée ne me plaise pas. Si tel est votre choix… Je me dois de l'accepter. Quand ? A quel moment les événements commenceront ? demanda Elrond

-Ça a déjà commencé. Mais il reste deux ans avant que les événements soient sur nous, répondit Isleen déterminé.

-Alors nous avons deux ans pour vous préparer, Isleen. Mais je dois vous demander : êtes-vous sûr de votre choix ? l'interrogea le seigneur elfique tout en lui prenant les bras et la surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

-Oui. répondit Isleen, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Bien. Dans ce cas. Dès demain. Je vais faire venir… commença Elrond avant d'être coupé par des coups à la porte.

Isleen et le seigneur elfe s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre quand Elrond demanda à la personne de rentrer. Un elfe rentra alors, sous les yeux surpris d'Isleen.

-Glorfindel, vous arrivez à temps. J'aimerais vous donnez une mission concernant notre jeune humaine, lui indiqua Elrond en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Glorfindel jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune humaine qui le regardait la tête haute. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, elle.

-Lui avez-vous parlé de ce dont je m'étais entretenu avec vous, demanda l'elfe blond sans répondre à la demande du seigneur elfe.

-Non, je préférais vous attendre. Nous allons avoir une longue conversation et ce qui se dira entre ces murs devra rester entre nous. Isleen, seigneur Glorfindel, veuillez, je vous prie, vous asseoir, demanda l'elfe brun.

Tous s'exécutèrent, et commença alors une conversation longue entre les trois personnes. Plus tard, Isleen retourna dans sa chambre encore stupéfaite des révélations que venaient de lui faire les deux elfes. Une fois allongée dans son lit, elle repensa à son moment de folie, quand elle avait demandé à Elrond de la laisser participer à la quête la plus dangereuse qui soit. Grisée par les romans et films qu'elle avait lu, elle s'était sentit invincible, sur le moment… mais là, dans la noirceur de la nuit et seule dans son lit, elle se rendit compte dans quelle folie elle s'était embarquée.

-Mon dieu…Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, se dit Isleen, plus aussi sûre de son choix.


	4. Des rencontres attendues

Bonjour à tous!

Je suis très contente du nombre de personne qui ont lu mon histoire jusqu'ici, que ce soit en France ou ailleurs dans le monde, et je vous dis un grand MERCI !

Voici pour vous le troisième chapitre de l'histoire. Un grand bond en avant vous attend ;)

Vous lirez également une scène mythique du film qui me tenait à cœur et une reprise de certaines phrases vraiment trop classes à mon goût pour ne pas les mettre.

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux ! Seul le personnage d'Isleen (et d'autres de mon cru) m'appartiennent!

PS: Pour le prochain chapitre, je le mettrai en avance (bande de petits chanceux!) car je ne pourrais pas le poster le dimanche 18 décembre, n'étant pas chez moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

25 octobre 3018 du troisième âge.

La lumière de ce clair matin d'automne éclairait de douces nuances le bureau du seigneur Elrond. L'elfe, qui était assis à son bureau, regardait fixement à travers l'ouverture qui surplombait la vallée, sans sembler la voir.

Ainsi, ils y étaient.

Frodon avait était conduit dans la cité bien mal en point par Glorfindel, blessé par une lame de Nazgul. Il avait fallu tous les talents du seigneur elfe pour limiter les dégâts et sauver l'âme du hobbit de la noirceur qui menaçait de l'emporter.

Il avait pris la décision d'envoyer des messages à tous les peuples de la terre du milieu qui étaient concernés par le mal. Plusieurs discussions avec Isleen avaient confirmé ce qu'il redoutait le plus : l'anneau unique, l'anneau de pouvoir avait était retrouvé et il devait être détruit, pour la sauvegarde de ce monde et de ses peuples. De plus, Saroumane, qui était auparavant un être de lumière, avait succombé au pouvoir de Sauron, réduisant dans le même temps les alliés des peuples libres. Le danger était grand.

C'est pour cela qu'il avait convoqué les représentants des peuples à un conseil secret en fin de matinée. Il regrettait seulement qu'Isleen ne soit pas là pour y assister. Tant pis, le temps pressait et, comme convenu avec la jeune femme, il s'assurerait d'être son porte-parole.

On frappa à sa porte, ce qui sorti l'elfe de ses pensées. Après avoir autorisé l'entrée, le seigneur elfe, qui ne se doutait pas de l'identité de son visiteur, se leva.

-Bonjour, Elrond, le salua le magicien gris.

-Gandalf ! Merci d'être venu, lui dit le seigneur d'Imladris. Je dois vous faire part d'une promesse faite il y a quelques années, au sujet de l'anneau.

-Bien sûr, je vous écoute, lui répondit le magicien, tout en sortant sa longue pipe en bois.

-Frodon recouvre ses forces, bien que la blessure causée par la lame de Nazgul ne guérira jamais complètement..., commença l'elfe.

-il la portera pour le reste de sa vie, malheureusement pour lui.

-Néanmoins, en portant l'anneau si loin, le hobbit a démontré une extrême résistance à ses attraits maléfiques. Et, vous le savez, l'anneau ne peut rester à Fondcombe. Son aura ténébreuse ne peut être contrée par le pouvoir des elfes. L'œil de Sauron est déjà sur nous, et Saroumane nous a trahi. Nos alliés se font rares et l'ennemi est déjà en marche, déclara Elrond

-L'anneau n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver entre les mains de Frodon. Nous ne pouvons lui demander plus, contra Gandalf, inquiet pour le jeune hobbit.

-Il le faudra pourtant. C'est pour cela que je vous ai fait venir si tôt ce matin. Promettez-moi que rien de ce qui se dira ici ne sera ébruité, demanda le seigneur elfe.

-Je le promets. Je serais muet comme une carpe, lui dit Gandalf, curieux, tout en achevant de tasser son tabac de la comté et d'allumer sa pipe.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai fait une promesse au sujet de l'anneau, et de ce que ça engendrera pour notre monde, commença l'elfe. Une jeune humaine est arrivée dans ma cité, il y a de cela deux ans...

-Une humaine. Une femme ?!

-Oui, elle n'est pas de notre monde. Elle vient d'ailleurs, d'un autre lieu. Sûrement la volonté des Valars, mais ni elle ni moi ne savons pourquoi elle est en Terre du Milieu, ni comment elle a fait pour parvenir jusqu'ici, dit Elrond. Néanmoins, elle connait ce monde, et sait ce qu'il va se passer pour l'anneau et Frodon.

-Comment est-ce possible ?, demanda Gandalf, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

-Je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus et elle ne voulait pas m'en révéler trop, et risquer ainsi de changer notre futur. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle est digne de confiance. Ayez foi en elle, elle le mérite.

-Pardonnez-moi, Elrond, mais en des temps si sombres, il est difficile de se fier à quiconque, lui dit Gandalf avec gentillesse, devinant que le sujet était sensible pour Elrond. Mais j'ai foi en votre discernement.

-Merci. Elle participera à votre quête, car tel est son choix, lui dit Elrond douloureusement. Je vous le dis maintenant car elle se trouve actuellement à l'extérieur de la cité, et ne peut participer à notre réunion.

-Vous avez l'air de tenir à elle, devina le magicien.

-En effet. Je regrette son choix, maintenant qu'il est sur le point de se réaliser… Elle pourrait ne jamais revenir, murmura Elrond, comme plongé dans ses pensées. Il lui semblait que la décision d'Isleen avait été prise hier, bien que deux ans se soient écoulés. Une larme dans la vie d'un elfe.

Le conseil commencera à onze heures. Nous nous retrouverons là-bas, dit-il enfin, accompagnant le magicien gris à la porte.

-Bien, dit Gandalf en sortant. Avant de refermer la porte, il se tourna vers le seigneur elfe et ajouta, dans un sourire compatissant : Et essayez de ne pas trop vous inquiéter pour cette jeune femme, Seigneur Elrond. Elle ne sera pas seule dans cette quête. Nous l'accompagnerons.

Puis le magicien gris s'éloigna dans le couloir, curieux de découvrir rapidement cette fameuse Isleen.

* * *

Une fois seul, Elrond décida d'envoyer une lettre à Galadriel quant au sujet d'Isleen. Ses précédents courriers n'eurent le droit à aucune réponse de la Dame de Lorien… à croire qu'elle ne souhaitait pas répondre à ses interrogations, ou qu'elle avait peur que sa réponse ne lui plaise pas. Toutefois, Elrond persévérait à lui envoyer une missive tous les mois, depuis deux ans. Une fois fini, il sortit de son bureau, remit la lettre à un coursier et se rendit sur les lieux du conseil.

Une fois arrivé, il s'installa sur son siège, face à une table en marbre, et attendit. Au même moment, au loin, sonna alors la cloche, qui annonçait que le conseil allait commencer.

Il était plus que temps.

Tout d'abord vint Glorfindel, qui le salua et s'assit à sa droite. D'autres conseillers de sa maison, dont le chef était Erestor, le suivaient, et avec lui était Galdor, un elfe des Havres Gris. A leur suite vint un elfe habillé de vert et de brun à la beauté peu commune, Legolas, fils de Thranduil, le Roi des Elfes de la Forêt Noire du Nord. Tous prirent place dans le cercle. Vint ensuite les représentants des nains : Gloïn, descendant de Durin, et son fils Gimli. Comme les elfes, ils s'essayèrent autour de la table en marbre, mais à l'écart des elfes. Vint ensuite Boromir, fils de Denethor. C'était un homme de haute taille, au visage beau et noble et au regard fier. Il était vêtu d'un ensemble fait pour les longs voyages, et un grand cor à bordure d'argent pendait à sa ceinture. Un homme à l'apparence négligé et habillé de cuir sombre entra dans le cercle et prit place à la gauche d'Elrond. Cet homme avait plusieurs appellation, mais tous en Imladris le connaissait sous celui d'Aragorn. Arriva ensuite Gandalf, suivi de Frodon. Ils prirent place près du reste de l'assemblée. Le conseil était au grand complet, il pouvait commencer. Elrond se leva pour être vu de tous et s'avança vers la table en marbre. Tout se jouerait aujourd'hui.

-Etrangers venus de terres lointaines, amis de toujours, commença Elrond les regardant un par un. Vous vous êtes rassemblés ici afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction, nul ne peut y échapper. Vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincu. Chaque race est liée à ce destin, à ce sort commun. Montrez leur l'anneau, Frodon.

Reculant légèrement de la table, Elrond laissa s'avancer le semi-homme. Frodon déposa l'anneau de pouvoir au centre de la table de marbre. La voix de Boromir troubla le silence, bien qu'il ne poussa guère plus qu'un murmure.

-Alors c'est vrai…

Frodon retourna s'asseoir sous le regard anxieux du magicien. Il sembla à Elrond qu'un poids plus grand venait d'être mis sur les épaules du jeune hobbit, comme si laisser l'anneau à la vue de tous était un déchirement. Tous pouvaient ressentir l'attrait du pouvoir que dégageait l'anneau maléfique.

-Cet anneau est un don, dit Boromir tout en se levant, troublant une nouvelle fois le silence des lieux. Un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor. Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? Depuis longtemps mon père, l'intendant du Gondor, a tenu à distance les forces du Mordor. C'est grâce au sang de notre peuple, que vos terres sont encore en sécurité.

De plus en plus belliqueux, Boromir était comme possédé par l'anneau, comme si celui-ci faisait en sorte d'exacerber le besoin impétueux du jeune gondorien de protéger ses terres.

-Donnez au Gondor l'arme de nos ennemis, et laissez-nous l'utiliser contre lui, lança de nouveau Boromir.

-On ne peut le contrôler !, contra sagement Aragorn. Aucun de nous ne le peut. L'anneau unique ne répond qu'à Sauron. Il n'a pas d'autre maître.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'un rodeur connait à ses choses-là ? ricana méchamment Boromir.

-Ce n'est pas un simple rodeur, s'écria Legolas. C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Vous lui devez serment d'allégeance.

Boromir, stupéfait, tourna la tête vers Aragorn, qui sembla mal à l'aise. Esquissant un rictus, il s'avança alors vers lui.

-Aragorn ?, commença le Gondorien de façon moqueuse. Le descendant d'Isildur…

-L'héritier du trône du Gondor, répondit Legolas en bondissant hors de son siège, mettant Aragorn encore plus mal à l'aise.

-Havo dad, Legolas, lui dit alors Aragorn (asseyez-vous, Legolas).

-Le Gondor n'a pas de roi, dit Boromir en retournant s'asseoir. Il n'en a pas besoin.

Aragorn baissa les yeux, se demandant si, réellement, le Gondor avait besoin de lui. Isildur n'avait pas réussi à battre les forces de Sauron, ni à résister au pouvoir de l'anneau. En quoi était-il différent de son ancêtre?

-Aragorn a raison, dit soudain Gandalf, le sortant de ses pensées. Nous ne pouvons l'utiliser.

Elrond se leva suite à ses paroles.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix. L'anneau doit être détruit, conclut le Seigneur Elfe.

Un abattement certain se fit sentir sur chaque personne présente. L'anneau, qui était toujours au centre de la table semblait les narguer, tous.

-Qu'attendons-nous pour le faire !, intervint alors Gimli.

Trop rapide pour que quiconque puisse l'en empêcher, il prit sa hache et l'abattit sur l'anneau. Une explosion retentit, et Frodon cru qu'on venait de lui transpercer l'âme. Gandalf se tourna vers lui, cherchant à le réconforter, comprenant le mal qui l'habitait. Plusieurs personnes allèrent voir l'état de Gimli, qui avait subi une onde de choc. L'anneau sembla alors développer ses pouvoirs maléfiques. On entendit la langue noire du Mordor.

-L'anneau ne peut être détruit, fils de Gloïn, par aucun moyen en notre possession, dit alors Elrond, le regardant gravement. L'anneau a été forgé dans les flammes de la montagne du destin, il n'y a que là qu'il puisse être détruit. Il faut le transporter dans les profondeurs du Mordor et le jeter dans l'abîme flamboyant où il est apparu autrefois.

La force maléfique ne s'étendait plus seulement à Frodon : Le cœur de chaque personne présente, de chacun des membres du conseil, semblait toucher par le maléfice. Seul Gandalf et Elrond ne semblait guère affectés.

-L'un de vous doit le faire, dit gravement Elrond.

-On n'entre pas si facilement en Mordor. Ses portes noires ne sont pas gardées que par des orcs. En ces lieux, il y a un mal qui ne dort jamais, répliqua Boromir. Et le grand œil est toujours attentif. C'est une terre dévastée et stérile, recouverte de sang et de poussières. L'air que l'on y respire n'est que vapeurs empoissonnées. Même dix mille hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout. C'est une folie.

-N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que le seigneur Elrond a dit, s'écria Legolas en se levant de son siège. L'anneau doit être détruit.

-Et je suppose que vous croyez être celui qui devra le faire ? demanda méchamment Gimli.

-Si nous échouions, que se passera-t-il ? demanda Boromir, se levant lui aussi. Si Sauron a de nouveau son anneau ?

-J'aime mieux mourir que de voir l'anneau dans les mains d'un elfe !, s'écria Gimli.

La séance civilisée se transforma en un concert de cris et d'hurlements de la part des hommes, elfes et nains présents. L'anneau de pouvoir déchaina la haine de chacun, affectant au maximum le mal de Frodon qui se recroquevilla sur sa chaise. Gandalf se leva et essaya de les raisonner sur le mal que représentait l'anneau de pouvoir. C'est alors que Frodon, courageusement, se leva et déclara :

-Je vais le faire !

Nul ne l'avait entendu. Il reprit donc d'une voix plus forte et affirmée, tout en s'approchant du reste du groupe.

-Je vais le faire !

Gandalf sembla plus vieux. Toutes les peines du monde semblaient avoir élu domicile dans son âme. Le silence se fit et le magicien se retourna vers le courageux hobbit.

-Je vais porter l'anneau en Mordor, déclara le jeune semi-homme d'une voix claire et déterminée. Bien que…je n'en connaisse pas le moyen.

Le silence se fit alors complet face au courage du jeune hobbit. Au loin, on entendait le bruit de sabots lancés en plein galop…

-Je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau, Frodon Sacquet, aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter, dit Gandalf, ne pouvant laisser Frodon seul face à cette épreuve.

-Si par ma vie ou ma mort, je peux vous protéger, je le ferai, dit Aragorn en s'agenouillant vers Frodon. Mon épée est vôtre.

-Et mon arc est vôtre, dit Legolas

-Et ma hache est vôtre, s'écria Gimli, ne voulant pas paraître lâche devant un elfe.

Legolas grimaça à cette annonce. Boromir s'avança alors lentement vers le jeune hobbit.

-Vous avez notre destin à tous entre les mains, petit homme, dit le Gondorien. Et si telle est la volonté du conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous.

-Hey ! entendit-on crier.

Un jeune hobbit, blond, fit une entrée remarquée, courant s'avancer près de son ami. C'était Sam Gamegie.

-Monsieur Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi, déclara Sam, croisant les bras et défiant du regard le seigneur Elrond.

-Non, en effet. Il n'est guère possible de vous séparer… et cela même lorsqu'il est convié à un conseil secret et vous non, dit Elrond avec amusement.

-Nous venons aussi ! s'écria alors un autre jeune hobbit du nom de Merry, courant vers le conseil, suivi de près par son cousin Pippin, sous le regard sévère et stupéfait du seigneur Elrond. Il faudrait nous renvoyer chez nous attachés dans un sac, pour nous en empêcher !

-Et, quoiqu'il en soit, vous avez besoin de gens intelligents pour ce genre de mission… quête… chose ?, dit alors Pippin naïvement.

-Ca te mets hors course, Pippin !, le réprimanda Merry.

Ainsi il y aurait neufs compagnons qui s'engageraient avec Isleen dans cette aventure. Le bruit des chevaux était plus perceptible maintenant, on entendait leurs hennissements.

-Vous serez donc dix compagnons, qu'il en soit ainsi, dit alors Elrond.

-Dix? demanda Merry. Mais nous ne sommes que neufs, mon seigneur…

-Non, jeune hobbit. Une dernière personne nous accompagnera, lui répondit Gandalf.

Au même moment, une troupe à cheval entrait dans la cité par le pont qui surplombait la rivière.

-Voici venir votre dixième compagnon, leur indiqua Elrond.

Les neufs membres de la compagnie s'avancèrent alors pour voir qui allait les accompagner. Une troupe de huit cavaliers entrait dans la cour de Fondcombe, sous les yeux des membres du Conseil. Le chef de file était un elfe brun, de qui émanait une grande puissance. Les deuxième et le troisième cavaliers étaient également bruns et tout aussi grands que leur chef, mais avec des muscles plus fins. Les quatre autres se ressemblaient et étaient similaires en tout point, tant dans leurs physiques que dans leurs attitudes. Le dernier membre de la troupe, quant à lui, était bien plus petit que les autres elfes, et était recouvert par une grande cape sombre, ce qui étonna l'ensemble de la communauté. Toujours sur son cheval, il se retourna vers le balcon où le conseil était rassemblé, sentant sur lui des regards curieux. Le capuchon de sa cape descendait si bas qu'on ne distinguait guère plus que son menton.

Esquissant un petit sourire, le cavalier souleva alors son capuchon. On ne put savoir ce qui choqua le plus les hommes présents sur le balcon : le fait que le cavalier soit une jeune femme… ou que cette jeune femme soit humaine !

À l'appel du chef de file, Isleen détourna les yeux et amena son cheval aux écuries, laissant les hommes à leurs interrogations.

-Elle se nomme Isleen. Elle vous accompagnera dans cette quête, annonça Elrond à la Communauté de l'anneau, abasourdie par l'arrivée de la jeune humaine.

* * *

Isleen parti mettre sa jument Naryë aux écuries, laissant la communauté à ses questions. Riant sous cape, elle attacha son cheval à l'entrée de son box. Elle enleva la selle – monter à crue lui avait valu trop de bleus pour qu'elle s'en passe désormais –, s'empara d'une brosse et se mit à la nettoyer. Elle devait avouer que ça l'angoissait de rencontrer les membres de la communauté de l'anneau. Aussi, s'occuper de son cheval la calma. Une fois satisfaite du résultat, elle mit Naryë dans son box et alla lui chercher de la paille fraiche. Après une dernière caresse, elle prit son sac de voyage, encore accroché à la selle, et s'avança vers le palais d'Elrond.

Ne croisant personne sur son chemin, elle parvint sans encombre à sa chambre, la même qu'à son arrivée. Plusieurs objets témoignaient du temps qui était passé, des livres, et plusieurs affaires ici et là. Isleen déposa son sac sur son lit et entreprit de le vider quand on toqua à sa porte. Elle permit à la personne d'entrer.

-Bonjour Isleen, dit Elrond tout en souriant, sourire qu'Isleen lui rendit. Eäril m'a informé que vous avez arrêté une troupe d'orcs qui essayait de pénétrer sur nos terres.

-En effet, lui dit Isleen sur la défensive, sentant ce qui allait arriver.

-Il m'a aussi dit que tu avais failli être blessée, lui dit-il plus durement.

-Et il ne m'est rien arrivé, donc n'en parlons plus, répondit Isleen en baissant le regard comme un enfant pris en faute.

-Isleen !, s'écria Elrond. Tu ne peux pas réagir aussi légèrement, tu sais mieux que personne ce qui t'attend ! Comment veux-tu que je te laisse aller sereinement risquer ta vie si tu ne respectes pas les ordres !

-Je respect…, commença Isleen, s'interrompant face au regard que lui lançait le Seigneur Elfe. Je suis désolé, Elrond, je ferai attention…Je te le promets.

-Je ne souhaite qu'une chose Isleen, lui dit-il en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil près de son lit. Je veux que tu reviennes en vie.

-Je le souhaite aussi, murmura-t-elle.

-Bien. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé durant ce voyage, lui demanda-t-il plus légèrement, le sujet épineux étant clos. Parfois, il avait l'impression d'avoir non pas une fille mais deux.

-Oh ! Tu serais bien étonné de ce que Hiril et Othiel ont encore fait…Quoique non, maintenant ça ne devrait plus t'étonner, lui dit Isleen tout en riant.

-Ces deux-là ont encore la fougue des jeunes elfins…, répondit Elrond dans un ton où se mêlait abattement et amusement.

Isleen continua à ranger ses affaires tout en expliquant à l'Elfe les pauvres péripéties qu'avait dû subir Eäril durant leurs deux semaines de patrouille. Elrond s'amusa de l'entrain avec lequel la jeune fille imitait les uns et les autres de ses compagnons, et sentit son cœur se serrer quand le départ prochain de la jeune femme se rappela à sa conscience… Les deux années étaient passées bien trop vite aux yeux du seigneur elfe. Isleen avait en effet réussit à se faire accepter par les elfes de la cité et elle faisait maintenant partie intégrante de leurs vies. Arwen s'était ouverte à cette jeune humaine qu'elle considérait comme une sœur : ses joies et ses peines avaient trouvé une oreille attentive et elle semblait moins mélancolique. Bien que méfiant au début de son apprentissage, Eäril émit très vite le souhait qu'elle se joigne à sa patrouille pour mieux la former, trouvant un potentiel indéniable à la jeune femme. Et voilà que maintenant elle allait devoir les quitter, et risquer sa vie pour une quête.

-Tu m'écoutes, Elrond ?, questionna Isleen

-Pardonne-moi, je repensais à ces deux dernières années, lui répondit-il.

-Oh…, dit alors Isleen, tout en lui prenant la main. Voulant couper court à ce moment nostalgique et ne souhaitant pas verser de larmes, elle ajouta : Bien, je vais me changer si tu le veux bien et je vous retrouve tous plus tard pour le dîner. Je dois me présenter officiellement !

-Tu leur as fait un grand effet en arrivant, c'est peu de le dire jeune fille !, dit Elrond tout en se levant, la grondant gentiment. Il sortit ensuite de la chambre et laissa à la jeune fille le loisir de se changer.

-Rho, si on ne peut plus s'amuser !, répondit Isleen sur le ton de la plaisanterie, tandis que le Seigneur Elfe s'éloignait dans le couloir.

Sur ces mots, Isleen partit en riant vers sa salle de bain, pour un bain amplement mérité. Elle mit une huile parfumée aux fleurs blanches dans l'eau chaude et choisit une huile de jasmin pour son corps et ses cheveux. En deux ans, ses cheveux avaient retrouvé la vitalité qui était la leur, avant la maladie. Elle ne savait pas par quel miracle ils avaient poussé si vite, mais après avoir été si longtemps sans rien sur le crâne, elle ne voulait pas se poser de questions. Certaines choses doivent parfois rester mystérieuses. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouvait avec de longs cheveux nattés à la manière elfique, dont la couleur penchait plus vers la couleur de la braise plutôt que vers celle de la carotte, faisant ressortir encore d'avantage ses yeux verts.

Après s'être déshabillée, elle plongea avec plaisir dans l'eau chaude. Elle entreprit de défaire ses nattes pour ensuite laver ses cheveux avec l'huile de jasmin. Elle passa ensuite à son corps, qui avait ici ou là plusieurs stigmates de ses combats avec les orcs et des chevauchées à cheval. Elle ne regrettait pas son choix de participer à cette aventure tout compte fait, bien que parfois la panique la prenait, comme si son corps lui disait qu'elle devait rester en sécurité à Fondcombe. Et Elrond avait respecté sa promesse de l'aider à s'entrainer. A elle maintenant de respecter la sienne et de revenir en vie.

Une fois propre, elle sortit de son bain et se sécha. Elle enduit ensuite son corps d'une crème cicatrisante et hydratante. Elle s'habilla ensuite d'une longue robe de chambre en soie et alla chercher de quoi s'habiller pour le dîner du soir. Elle se rappela comment Eledhwen l'avait aidé au tout début, pour choisir des vêtements appropriés et qui lui allait. Toutes ses robes étaient faites sur mesure et avaient des coupes plus modernes que celle des habitantes de la cité. Elle choisit une robe qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement, car offert par Arwen pour son 27ème anniversaire l'année passée. Elle était très légère et donnait l'impression d'être tout le temps en mouvement. D'une couleur gris perle, elle possédait un col en v assez profond, rehaussé d'une bordure argentée d'où était cousue une pierre de nacre, en son centre. Les manches étaient droite et se terminer délicatement sur les poignets d'Isleen.

Elle adorait tout simplement cette robe. Une fois habillée, elle décida de coiffer ses cheveux avec trois tresses, de manière elfique : une tresse au centre et deux plus petites sur le côté. Elle agrémenta sa coiffure par plusieurs épingles à tête de nacre – rappelant ainsi le bijou de sa robe. Une fois prête, elle sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la salle des repas, et rencontrer enfin ceux qu'elle attendait depuis deux années. Elle était à la fois excitée et totalement apeurée !

-Dame Isleen ! cria-t-on alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle des repas.

Isleen se retourna et vit venir à elle un hobbit qui, malgré son âge, semblait encore vigoureux. Le visage rayonnant de bonté, ce n'était autre que Bilbo Sacquet, l'oncle de Frodon. Il se dirigea vers elle et lui offrit de l'accompagner vers la salle des repas.

-Mr. Bilbo ! s'écria Isleen, ravie de le voir.

-Bilbo seulement, ma chère petite ! Je suis bien content de vous revoir ! Vous avez manqué l'arrivée de mon neveu ! Un brave petit…, lui dit Bilbo.

-Oh oui, je l'ai aperçu, en arrivant avec la patrouille, lui répondit Isleen qui commençait à rougir.

-Haha ! Je le sais bien ma petite, Merry et Pippin m'ont parlé de votre arrivée en fanfare ! Je me demande encore comment vous saviez qu'il allait venir ici, à Fondcombe… Pour ma part, je n'y croyais plus, je ne pensais jamais le revoir.

-Ca, c'est mon petit secret, mon cher Bilbo, lui répondit Isleen avec un clin d'œil.

-Vous êtes bien mystérieuse, jeune fille !, lui dit en riant Bilbo, malgré les yeux graves qu'il portait sur elle.

-Je n'ai rien de mystérieux, et je vous avoue que je commence à avoir peur de les rencontrer tous !, répondit Isleen en rougissant et baissant le regard.

-Hahaha ! Sous cet aspect de jeune guerrière, vous êtes une âme sensible. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous présenter, lui dit gentiment Bilbo, qui la prit par le bras.

Ils marchèrent ainsi, bras dessus bras dessous, et, bien vite, furent dans la salle du repas. Isleen, sentant ses jambes trembler d'appréhension, se demanda si elles allaient l'amener jusqu'à sa chaise, ou si elle ferait une autre entrée fracassante en s'étalant par terre. Mais c'était sans compter sur la force du hobbit, qui la serra plus fort et l'amena à la table d'Elrond, sans que rien ne lui arrive, ce pour quoi elle lui était reconnaissante.

Elle alla s'assoir près d'Arwen qui lui adressa un doux sourire, laissant Bilbo rejoindre Frodon.

-Nous sommes les derniers ?, demanda Bilbo, qui reçut un hochement de tête affirmatif de la part d'Elrond. HA ! Bien, Bien…

Le hobbit adressa un clin d'œil à la jeune humaine qui se servait un verre d'hydromel. Il se mit alors debout sur sa chaise, prit son verre et son couteau qu'il fit tinter pour attirer l'attention de tous. Une fois les regards sur lui, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Mes amis et inconnus, je voudrais vous présenter une jeune femme qui a su adoucir mon arrivé ici par son espièglerie et sa douceur, commença Bilbo, regardant tour à tour chaque personne de l'assemblée. Notre jeune amie, Isleen !

Isleen avait les joues en feu. La communauté la regardait avec un sourire moqueur. Arwen, qui sentait bien que son amie était très gênée, donna un discret coup de coude dans les côtes d'Aragorn, lui intiment d'arrêter de mettre Isleen mal à l'aise.

\- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, ma jeune dame, salua alors Aragorn en mettant une main sur sa poitrine.

-C'est un honneur pour moi également, seigneur Aragorn, salua la jeune femme encore plus rougissante. Mais je vous prie de m'appeler par mon prénom.

-Seulement si vous m'appelez juste Aragorn, répondit en retour le Dunedain.

Isleen inclina la tête en guise d'acquiescement, esquissant dans le même temps un sourire. Vint ensuite le tour des hobbits, qui la saluèrent à leur tour. Elle fut très vite conquise par leurs sourires et leur bonne humeur. Seul Frodon était plus en retrait. Il sourit néanmoins à la jeune femme qui lui renvoya un doux sourire.

-Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer, jeune demoiselle, la salua Gimli, le maître nain. Vous semblez bien jeune pour participer à cette aventure…

-Ravie de vous rencontrer maître nain, lui dit tout en souriant Isleen. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour mon âge, je me suis préparée et j'ai été entraînée pour participer à cette quête. Je pense être aussi prête que vous !

-Vous êtes bien présomptueuse, ma dame, intervint alors Boromir avec dédain. Cette quête n'a rien d'un jeu de femme.

-Je le sais, seigneur Boromir, répondit avec diplomatie Isleen, qui n'appréciait guère les remontrances du gondorien. Et il n'y a rien de présomptueux dans mes propos. J'ai passé les deux dernières années à me préparer…Ne vous offusquez pas de mes paroles, mais je suis plus à même que vous de savoir ce qui nous attend.

-Comment ça ? demanda Aragorn, alerte.

-Ce n'est pas le moment des querelles, mais des rencontres, mes chers amis, intervint alors Gandalf. Comme vous devez vous en doutez, Isleen, le seigneur Boromir exprime ses pensées dans un souci de sécurité pour vous.

-Oh… Dans ce cas, ne vous en faites pas pour ma sécurité, je sais me défendre seule, répondit Isleen, qui n'était pas dupe des paroles d'apaisement du magicien.

-Cette jeune femme pourrait effectivement bien vous surprendre, dit-alors Glorfindel dans un sourire, sous les regards de la tablée.

Gandalf soutint le regard espiègle de la jeune fille, sachant très bien qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'elle savait de cette histoire. Ce mystère était très excitant pour le magicien. Le seul qui n'était pas encore intervenu était Legolas, qui avait préféré rester en retrait et observer la nouvelle venue.

-Vous êtes différentes des autres Hommes que j'ai déjà rencontré…, dit alors Legolas, plutôt pour lui même que pour les autres.

-Je n'en doute pas, Prince Legolas, lui chuchota Isleen, qui l'avait entendu.

-D'où venez-vous ? demanda Pippin la bouche pleine de pâtisseries qu'il avalait à toute allure, ce qui manqua de l'étouffer.

-Ne vous étouffez pas, maître Hobbit ! gronda le magicien qui lui donna des tapes dans le dos, mettant ainsi un terme à la question du hobbit et permettant à Isleen de ne pas répondre à la question du hobbit.

Le repas continua tranquillement, malgré les fréquents regards qu'Aragorn et Legolas se lançaient sur le mystère que représentait la jeune femme. Isleen échangea quelques paroles avec Glorfindel, qui s'était joint au reste de la communauté. Elle discuta également avec les hobbits, encouragée par Bilbo. Une fois que les assiettes furent vides et les ventres bien remplis, ils se levèrent tous et se rendirent à la salle de musique.

Il y régnait une douce chaleur provenant de l'âtre sculptée où ronronnait un grand feu.

-C'est l'heure des chants et des récits, s'exclama Merry !

-En effet, j'aime beaucoup cet endroit…, dit alors Isleen qui marchait tranquillement derrière les hobbits, les faisant sursauter.

-Vous m'avez fait peur, ma dame !…Isleen, rectifia Merry sous le regard de la jeune femme qui finit par rire.

Tous allèrent s'installer sur les sièges installés tout autour de la pièce laissant le centre libre à l'interprétation. La musique commença à remplir la salle. Les notes douces et claires qu'on entendait donnaient justice au savoir-faire elfique. Les mélodies enlacèrent chaque cœur et tous tombaient sous le charme.

Bilbo entama également un chant qui parlait d'un marin qui naviguait sur des flots nordiques. Il reçut des applaudissements pour son talent. Merry et Pippin, qui aimaient toutes choses liées à la fête, s'avancèrent vers le centre de la pièce. Encouragés par l'assemblée, ils entamèrent un chant qui parlait d'une auberge, d'un voyageur et d'hydromel, et reçurent un tonnerre d'applaudissements ! Les chants elfique reprirent peu après, et les deux hobbits retournèrent s'asseoir près d'Isleen.

\- Dame Isleen, comment c'est par chez vous ?, demanda Pipin, qui, sous son air naïf, n'avait pas oublié sa question.

-Hum… C'est très différent de Foncombe. Mais tutoyez-moi, j'ai l'impression d'être vieille !

-Ca ressemble peut-être plus à la Comté, Pippin !, dit Merry.

-Je ne pense pas… Bien que je n'ai encore jamais vu de mes yeux la Comté, l'endroit d'où je viens est probablement très différent, lui répondit Isleen, gênée.

-Dans quel sens est-ce si différent ?, demanda Legolas, qui s'était approché avec Aragorn.

-Oh… Hé bien, c'est moins vert… nous avons construit de grandes villes pour pouvoir loger le plus de personnes possible, essaya d'expliquer Isleen, qui avait plus l'impression de s'embourber dans ses explications que d'être clair. Elle se souvenait encore de quelques images de son monde : l'architecture, les bâtiments, les villes… mais tout cela s'éloignait. De plus, il était préférable pour son secret qu'elle n'en dévoile pas trop. De toute façon, et malgré ses efforts, plusieurs brides de son passé commençaient à s'estomper.

-Cela ressemble à Minas Tirith… lui dit Aragorn, le front plissé.

-Hum… C'est probablement beaucoup plus grand que votre cité… Je ne sais pas si vous apprécieriez, d'ailleurs. Mais c'est chez moi. Enfin… c'était chez moi., lui dit tristement Isleen, qui, bien que toujours éblouie par la beauté de Fondcombe, ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter le monde duquel elle venait.

-Mais pourquoi n'y retournes-tu pas ?, demanda innocemment Pipin

-Pippin, ce n'est pas une chose qui se dit !, le réprimanda Merry.

-Ce n'est rien, Merry. Je ne peux pas y retourner voilà tout, conclut gentiment Isleen. Bon, maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller dormir. Je vous verrai demain !

-Nous avons le droit de partir ?, demanda Sam

-Bien sûr, c'est une fête, pas une obligation !, lui répondit Bilbo. Vous avez le droit d'aller et venir…mais sans faire de bruit !

Isleen se leva et sortit de la salle de musique, accompagnée de Sam, Merry et Pippin, qui s'étaient désignés comme accompagnateurs officiels de la jeune femme… ce qui fit rire tout le monde, y compris Isleen, qui se sentait heureuse d'être appréciée des jeunes gens.

* * *

-Elrond !, s'écria furibonde la jeune Isleen. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu !

Elrond, qui marchait alors tranquillement le long des couloirs de son palais, attendit que la jeune femme arrive jusqu'à lui, et qu'elle arrête d'ameuter tout le palais avec sa « douce » voix. Il voyait bien qu'elle était énervée, il s'y était attendu…

-Isleen, c'est nécessaire pour la bonne marche de votre voyage, lui expliqua Elrond.

-Mais j'aurais très bien pu les accompagner ! répliqua Isleen, très remontée.

-Je sais que tu aurais pu, mais Eäril se débrouille très bien sans toi.

-Mais…, commença Isleen.

-Tu dois te reposer, la coupa Elrond. Eäril et le reste de la patrouille sont partis en éclaireur pour s'assurer que la route est sûre. La compagnie de l'anneau, ta compagnie, part dans un mois. Repose-toi, car je pressens que les temps de repos seront bien rares.

Isleen jeta un regard vexé à Elrond. Elle se savait capricieuse à cet instant, mais elle aurait voulu chevaucher auprès de ses compagnons de patrouille une dernière fois. Ils avaient vécu tant de choses ensembles, tant de patrouilles effectuées durant ses deux années à Fondcombe ! Elle se sentait inutile, et elle avait horreur de ça. Bien qu'elle comprenne le point de vue du seigneur elfe, elle ne se voyait pas rester oisive durant un mois, attendre que le temps passe ! Mais elle comprenait aussi l'envie de l'elfe qu'elle reste au moins une dernière fois en sécurité.

-Tu dois avoir raison, capitula Isleen.

-J'ai raison, lui dit Elrond.

Isleen se mit à rire légèrement, et Elrond la couva d'un regard bienveillant. Il préférait la voir ainsi, plutôt que furibonde à faire peur à tout le monde.

-Bien, je vais essayer de m'occuper, alors, lui dit Isleen s'éloignant.

Elle emprunta plusieurs couloirs et se rendit dans les jardins ouest de la cité. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, et ses rayons se réfléchissaient dans les eaux de la Bruinen en contrebas.

Bien qu'habillée avec une robe, Isleen réussit à descendre jusqu'à la berge. Elle enleva ses chaussures, souleva légèrement sa robe et plongea ses pieds dans l'eau fraiche, offrant dans le même temps son visage au soleil d'automne. Elle resta ainsi longtemps, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds soient glacés. Puis elle sortit de l'eau et alla s'asseoir sur une grande pierre plate qui longeait la rivière.

-Vous êtes bien courageuse de vous imposer une eau si froide, lui dit une voix, coupant court ses pensées.

-Oh ! Seigneur Boromir, Je ne vous ai pas entendu, lui dit Isleen, sursautant. Elle commençait à se relever, mais le seigneur gondorien lui fit signe que ce n'était pas la peine.

\- Puis-je me joindre à vous ? lui demanda-t-il alors.

-Bien sûr, lui répondit Isleen, étonnée de son comportement, qui était à l'opposé de celui qu'il avait eu lors du premier repas.

Le gondorien s'assit sur une autre pierre plate non loin de celle qu'Isleen avait choisi. Ils ne se parlèrent pas, se contentant de profiter des rayons du soleil. Lorsque le soleil se perdit derrière la montagne, Boromir et Isleen se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Ce geste simultané les fit sourire tous deux. Le gondorien se proposa alors d'escorter la jeune femme jusqu'au palais.

-J'aimerais m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier soir, lui dit sincèrement Boromir, coupant le silence de cette fin d'après-midi.

-Je vous pardonne, seigneur Boromir, lui répondit Isleen après un cours silence. Mais cela ne change rien au fait que je vous accompagne.

-Je ne comprends pas ! Vous devriez restez en sécurité ici au lieu de courir face au danger, s'écria Boromir.

-Je sais que cela va à l'encontre de ce que l'on vous a appris…, lui dit doucement Isleen, compréhensive malgré tout. Elle s'arrêta et prit l'avant-bras de l'homme, l'obligeant à lui faire face. Je ne veux pas me battre avec vous, mais, même si vous ne comprenez pas mon geste, essayez de l'accepter. Je me suis préparée à ça…

Boromir était troublé de la proximité de la jeune femme. Bien qu'incompréhensible, son choix était le sien et, même s'il était contre, en voyant les yeux déterminés de la jeune femme, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis.

-Bien… Puisque c'est votre choix, et que je sens que je ne pourrais vous faire changer d'avis, je m'incline face à votre décision, lui dit Boromir, en s'inclinant légèrement.

Satisfaite, Isleen lui offrit un beau sourire et ils repartirent vers le palais. Bien sûr, ce n'était que partie remise pour l'un comme pour l'autre chacun attendant une autre occasion pour faire pencher la balance de son côté.


	5. il est temps de dire adieu

Bonjour tout le monde !

Rholala ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas du nombre de personnes qui viennent lire mon histoire! C'est vraiment génial :D !

Bon, comme dit lors du dernier chapitre, je vous mets celui-ci en avance car je ne serai pas chez moi ce dimanche, et que je ne voulais pas vous laisser sans chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise, d'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire sur ce que vous en avez pensé.

Je vous laisse à votre lecture ;)

* * *

Les jours passèrent lentement en Imladris. Tous attendaient fébrilement le départ pour le Mordor et tous se préparaient au voyage.

Frodon passait beaucoup de temps avec son oncle, cherchant à profiter au maximum de sa présence. Bilbo ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir d'avoir mis sur le chemin de son neveu bien aimé, un anneau maléfique. Boromir profitait du calme de la cité et des richesses de Fondcombe. Gimli restait avec les siens et essayait le plus possible de ne pas se mélanger aux elfes, bien qu'il dût les supporter pour les repas. Legolas profitait de la présence des siens et des lieux. Aragorn était mélancolique d'un temps révolu et il cherchait, auprès d'Arwen, le calme qui lui faisait défaut. Isleen passait son temps entre son amie Eledhwen et les préparations du voyage.

La fin du mois arriva bien trop vite aux goûts de chacun. La patrouille qui devait assurer la sûreté de la route était revenue. Isleen retrouva ses compagnons aux écuries en train de panser leurs chevaux.

-Hiril ! Othiel !, s'écria Isleen en arrivant essoufflée d'avoir couru. Ne leur laissant pas le temps de savoir ce qu'il leur arrivait, elle se jeta dans leurs bras, allant ainsi à l'encontre des bonnes mœurs elfiques.

-Isleen, lui dirent Hiril et Othiel en acceptant avec plaisir l'élan d'amitié de la jeune femme.

Les deux elfes se ressemblaient à tout point de vue, seul un regard connaisseur pouvait les différencier. Isleen avait eu beaucoup de mal au début à savoir qui était qui tant les deux frères étaient semblables.

-Vous m'avez manqué ! Comme je regrette de ne pas être venue avec vous, leur dit Isleen boudeuse.

-Haha ! C'est bien ce qu'on pensait, quand Eäril nous a dit que tu n'étais pas du voyage !, lui dit Othiel.

Le jeune homme continua à brosser sa monture et Isleen prit une brosse pour l'aider. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, travaillant tranquillement.

-Tu feras attention, lui dit brusquement Hiril.

-Bien sûr, je compte revenir entière, lui dit Isleen, taquine.

-Je ne plaisante pas Isleen, fais attention, le danger rôde là dehors, lui dit Hiril le regard dur, plus affecté par le départ de la jeune femme qu'il ne l'avait montré jusque là.

-Je sais, Hiril…répondit Isleen, plus sérieuse. Je sais…Je vous promets de revenir…Je vais essayer en tout cas.

Othiel et Hiril lui sourirent et Othiel la prit dans ses bras. C'est qu'ils y tenaient, à leur petite humaine !

Une fois les animaux pansés et nourris, les trois compères retournèrent au palais, en parlant de choses et d'autres. Isleen les laissa pour qu'ils puissent aller se reposer et se rafraîchir. Elle marcha le long des couloirs et finit par se retrouver au niveau du jardin nord du Palais. Elle décida de s'installer sur le banc placé en dessous du saule pleureur qu'elle affectionnait tant.

Elle s'allongea de tout son long sur le banc, en laissant pendre une de ses jambes - on avait déjà vu plus gracieux comme position, surtout qu'elle était en robe! Elle ferma les yeux et, tout en fredonnant une chanson de son monde, se mit à réfléchir à ce qui allait se passer dans peu de temp : la Quête, et tout ce qui s'en suivrait. Elle se demandait si elle serait à la hauteur de cette mission, et non un poids pour le reste de l'équipe. D'accord, elle s'était entraîné durement pendant deux ans, elle avait combattu avec ses compagnons… mais subir le gouffre de Helm… humm, elle ne savait pas. En plus, les Valars, ces êtres qui étaient – enfin, Elrond et elle le supposait – la cause de sa venue sur la Terre du Milieu, ne lui avaient pas donné la moindre signe depuis sa mort et son arrivée ici. Même après deux ans, elle essayait encore de comprendre : pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils choisie ? Elle pensa également à sa famille, qui lui manquait tant.

Isleen ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva non pas à regarder les feuilles du saule pleureur, mais deux prunelles de glaces.

-AAAAAAAAHHHH, Bordel !, hurla Isleen en voulant se redresser... mais son pied droit se retrouva coincé dans les volants de sa robe elfique, ce qui l'entraîna vers l'avant... elle se retrouva donc le nez sur les chaussures du propriétaire des yeux de glaces.

Elle réussit à se dépêtrer de ses froufrous et se releva, rougissante de honte, devant les yeux rieurs du Prince Legolas qui l'aidait à se remettre debout.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur, lui dit-il le regard rieur.

-Vous en avez l'air, en effet, lui répondit Isleen autant suspicieuse qu'amusée, les joues rouges de honte.

-Je vous assure que mon attention était tout autre que de vous effrayer., lui dit le prince.

-Vraiment ? Et vous ne vous êtes pas dit que vous approcher si près allait m'effrayer ? lui demanda Isleen, autant amusé que le prince.

-Je vous ai appelé, mais vous ne répondiez pas... J'ai cru que vous étiez endormie, et j'allais donc venir vous réveiller ! argumenta Legolas

-Hum…C'est comme ça qu'on réveille les femmes, chez vous ?, lui demanda Isleen, plus mutine que fâchée. J'y crois à moitié, mais ça ira pour cette fois.

-Mais je vous promets que… commença Legolas

-Je vous fais marcher, Legolas !, ria Isleen. Le prince resta interdit pendant cinq seconde avant de sourire, comprenant qu'elle se moquait de lui. Je suis désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées et je ne vous ai pas entendu.

-Maintenant c'est vous qui vous excusez ! lui dit Legolas, souriant. Je venais vous chercher car Elrond a demandé à la communauté de se réunir.

-Oh… ne perdons pas de temps, alors... je vous suis ! lui dit Isleen, prenant le bras que le prince lui offrait.

-Vous êtes différentes des jeunes dames qu'on peut rencontrer, dit Legolas, réitérant la première phrase qu'il lui avait dit.

-Hum, ce sont mes oreilles qui m'ont trahies c'est cela ?, lui demanda Isleen, souriante.

-Vos oreilles arrondies m'indique juste votre espèce... mais je parlais plutôt de votre comportement ! Il n'est en rien identique aux dames qu'on voit dans les palais, lui expliqua-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas une dame, Legolas, lui dit Isleen. Je peux vous appeler Legolas ?

-Bien sûr, mais seulement si je peux vous appeler par votre prénom, lui dit le prince elfique. Et qu'êtes-vous donc, alors ? lui demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Une simple femme, lui répondit Isleen dans un sourire.

Il ne la croyait pas, sachant tous les mystères qui semblaient attachés à la jeune femme, mais il ne put en demander plus car Isleen entra dans la pièce où avait lieu la réunion des membres de la communauté.

Isleen salua l'ensemble de la communauté et partit s'asseoir près de Gimli, qui affichait un air bougon. Le prince Legolas, qui était rentré à sa suite, s'installa aux côtés d'Aragon.

-Bien. Vu que tous le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir commencer, leur annonça Elrond, en regardant Isleen qui prit un air contrit. Je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui car la patrouille est enfin rentrée de sa mission, qui était de vous assurer un chemin sûr vers le Mordor.

-Enfin, s'il en existe un, marmonna Boromir dans sa barbe.

-Votre voyage sera semé d'embûches, c'est pourquoi, avec Maître Gandalf, nous allons définir d'un itinéraire précis, leur dit Elrond, sans faire attention aux paroles du gondorien.

Isleen eût un rire moqueur, qu'elle essaya de transformer en quinte de toux sous le regard sévère du seigneur elfe. Le voyage allait être semé d'embûches, quel euphémisme ! Pas de demi-mesure dans cette histoire !

-Votre départ est fixé à dans deux jours. Préparez vos affaires…, annonça Elrond. Il est temps.

L'annonce du jour du départ donna un froid à l'assemblée. Le mois écoulé rendait lointain n'importe quelle quête ou périple.

-Cette aventure doit rester un choix. Si vous souhaitez l'arrêter maintenant, il est encore temps, finit par dire Elrond.

Personne ne parla. Boromir tourna la tête vers Isleen, mais cette dernière ne le regardait pas, trop occupée à fusiller du regard Elrond. La jeune femme n'était pas dupe et savait que cette dernière phrase de la part du seigneur elfe était une tentative cachée pour la faire renoncer. Mais c'était mal la connaître, elle connaissait les faits et les dangers mieux que quiconque dans la pièce, et si elle pouvait sauver des vies, elle n'hésiterait pas.

La réunion se termina rapidement et chacun des membres de la communauté partit vers ses appartements. Isleen se déroba plus vite que les autres pour éviter une conversation avec Elrond. Non, elle n'avait pas peur, elle était juste prudente !

Elle arriva très vite dans sa chambre et se rendit compte du désordre qui y régnait…Durant sa vie sur terre, elle n'avait déjà pas l'âme ménagère, mais là, ça frôlait carrément le capharnaüm. Au début de son arrivée au palais, une jeune elfe qui servait le seigneur Elrond venait faire le ménage dans sa chambre, mais elle lui avait rapidement demandé de ne plus venir, étant très gênée qu'une autre personne qu'elle range à sa place son bazar. Aujourd'hui était un jour où elle regrettait la bonne éducation donnée par ses parents, au vue du rangement qui l'attendait. À croire qu'une furie était rentrée dans son armoire et avait sorti toutes ses robes pour les mettre par terre…

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'évertua à ranger ses robes et autres vêtements, tout en mettant de côté les affaires nécessaires pour son voyage. Elle était reconnaissante envers Eäril de l'avoir intégré dans son équipe, elle avait déjà une meilleure connaissance pour réussir son paquetage au mieux. Son équipe et leurs chevauchées allaient vraiment lui manquer.

Une fois son armoire rangée et ses vêtements pliés, elle alla nettoyer le bureau. Il était rempli de papiers en tous genres, de lettres écrites qu'elle ne pourrait jamais envoyer à sa famille. Sa famille. Sujet sensible pour la jeune femme. Sans y prendre garde, certains souvenirs s'effaçaient... quand elle s'en rendait compte, elle pouvait passer des heures dans son lit à essayer de se rappeler, mais c'était comme un fil, qui petit à petit, s'effilochait… elle craignait le jour où elle n'arriverait plus à se rappeler du sourire de sa mère, des yeux de son père. Le jour où le fil se romprait définitivement. C'est pourquoi elle s'obligeait soir après soir à se rappeler de sa famille. Pour ne pas oublier.

Plusieurs coups à la porte la sortit de ses pensées. Accordant le droit d'entrée, elle eut le plaisir de voir apparaître Arwen et Eledhwen.

-Nous ne te dérangeons pas ?, lui demanda Arwen en entrant dans la chambre.

-Bien sûr que non ! Je rangeais un peu ma chambre, lui répondit Isleen avec une grimace sous le regard moqueur d'Eledhwen.

-Oh ! Peut-être devrions-nous revenir demain, pour être sûres que tu aies terminé !, dit alors Eledhwen espiègle.

-Très drôle…Vraiment très drôle… Je ne sais pas où tu as appris à être si drôle ! Tu devrais donner des cours, lui dit Isleen, pince sans rire.

-Hum…j'ai appris auprès d'un maître en la matière je dirais, et je les reçois, les cours, je n'en donne pas, lui répondit Eledhwen faussement sérieuse alors qu'Isleen lui tirait puérilement la langue.

-Vous n'arrêterez jamais vous deux !, les réprimanda Arwen en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil auparavant recouvert de livres qu'Isleen venait de décharger.

-On s'aime trop que veux-tu, et je sais qu'elle adore ça ! répondit Isleen tout en rigolant. Elle attrapa alors trois verres qu'elle remplit d'hydromel, et en donna un à chacune des femmes présentes.

Eledhwen, qui avait pu entre-temps se trouver un siège, accepta avec plaisir le verre tendu par Isleen. Cette dernière quant à elle, s'était assis sur son lit, faisant fi de la bienséance et les deux autres ne lui en tiendraient de toute façon pas rigueur.

-Tu as préparé tes affaires ?, lui demanda Arwen tout en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

-J'ai commencé... les vêtements que je prends sont là, lui dit Isleen tout en désignant de son doigt le petit tas de linge sur son lit.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose, lui fit remarquer Eledhwen.

-C'est suffisant, crois-moi, et je sais que j'aurais l'occasion de les compléter sur la route…lui dit Isleen.

Contrairement au reste de la cité, Arwen et Eledhwen étaient les seules personnes – sans compter Elrond – à qui elle avait dit la vérité sur ses origines et son arrivée sur Arda. D'abord choquée de la vie de leur amie sur Terre, elles furent ensuite triste de la façon dont elle était morte. Elles comprenaient aussi les regards mélancoliques qu'elle pouvait avoir parfois, et ses moments d'absence, car pour elle, pas de retour en arrière possible, aucune terre immortelle ne lui permettra de revoir les gens qu'elle aime. Bien qu'Arwen soit proche d'Aragorn, elle avait promis à Isleen de ne rien dire sur l'étrange jeune femme qu'elle était. Bien qu'il ait essayé de la questionner, la jeune femme était restée aussi silencieuse qu'une tombe.

-As-tu tout ce dont tu as besoin ?, lui demanda Arwen, soucieuse du bien-être de son amie.

-Si tu penses à mes périodes, oui j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut… Bien que les conditions soient très différentes de mes patrouilles, je suis bien préparée…Enfin j'espère, lui dit Isleen grimaçante, qui bien que confiante, n'avait pas très envie d'avoir ses règles entourée de neufs hommes…

Oh, ses règles… Elle regrettait vraiment la Terre quand elles les avaient ! Toutes les protections étaient pour elles très rudimentaire. Adieu tampons, serviettes et autres cup ! Elle devait faire avec le savoir de l'époque, plus proche du Moyen-âge que du XXI siècle. Elle se rappela de la première fois où elle eut ses règles en Terre du Milieu ! Elle crut à l'époque à une grosse blague quand Eledhwen lui apporta un nécessaire très archaïque pour une femme de son époque. Légèrement hallucinée, elle se souvient avoir demandé à l'elleth si c'était une blague, car pour toutes protections la jeune elfe lui avait amené du lin, de la mousse végétale, du coton et un petit bâtonnet de bois. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas une plaisanterie, et la jeune femme dut faire un effort et transforma son nécessaire en un tampon rudimentaire. Au début très gênant, elle finit par s'habituer à ce fonctionnement, faute d'avoir d'autres choix.

Les trois jeunes femmes continuèrent à discuter pendant qu'Isleen s'affairait à faire son sac. Elle avait décidé de prendre sa tenue de combat, qui lui servait également de tenue de voyage, car elle était faite de cuir très souple, donc très confortable pour la marche. Très pratique, elle lui avait été offerte par Glorfindel à la fin de son entraînement, six mois plus tôt. Fière de son élève, il avait fait confectionner une tenue pour elle, qui alliait esthétisme et efficacité. En plus de cette tenue, elle avait décidé de prendre un vêtement plus chaud qui, elle le savait, allait lui servir très prochainement contre le froid, sur le col de Caradhras. Bien qu'elle n'ait aucun vêtements pour la protéger de cette horreur qu'était la neige humide ! Elle mit en plus dans son sac son nécessaire de toilette : un savon solide et un shampoing solide (Lush n'avait rien inventé !) tous les deux au jasmin, son dentifrice, rangé dans une petite boite en bois (une pâte aux grains fins réalisé avec du charbon d'acacia, de l'argile blanche et de cendres mélangées avec quelques feuilles de menthe pour le goût, tout cela à appliquer avec le doigt) qui était très efficace. Elle rajouta un petit peigne en bois et de quoi se coiffer. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de ramener du maquillage – oui, ça existait au pays des elfes, bien qu'elle en utilisait très rarement – car ça prendrait trop de place, et elle se voyait mal se mettre du rouge à lèvre tous les matins jusqu'au Mordor... quoiqu'en forçant le trait elle pourrait peut-être faire peur à un Nazgul… hum, après réflexion, elle mit quand même deux trois effets en plus dans son nécessaire de toilette.

Une fois fini, elle referma son sac et le plaça au pied de son lit. Les trois jeunes femmes sortirent de la chambre d'Isleen et décidèrent d'aller profiter du soleil couchant, d'être ensemble encore un peu avant de devoir se séparer. Elles allèrent au niveau du jardin au nord du palais, car situé plus haut que les autres et mieux placé pour profiter du coucher de soleil avant d'aller manger. Une fois arrivées, elles s'installèrent toutes les trois sur un banc près de la rambarde qui surplombait la vallée. Eledhwen se tenait le plus à gauche du banc. Le port altier qui sied à son peuple, elle regardait le soleil couchant. Arwen était placé à sa droite, et elle se tenait aussi droite que son amie. Le soleil dardait ses derniers rayons sur l'étoile du soir, son pendentif, attaché à son cou. Isleen, comme à son habitude, était allongée sur le banc, une jambe qui se balançait en rythme tandis que sa tête était posée sur les genoux d'Arwen, qui lui caressait les cheveux.

\- _« Wise men say only fools rush in »_ , fredonnait Isleen doucement. _« But I can't help falling in love with you... »_

Ses deux amies écoutaient le chant de la jeune femme en se concentrant sur sa voix, c'est pour ça qu'elles n'entendirent pas le bruit de pas qui approchait.

-Je vous retrouve une nouvelle fois allongée sur un banc, dit soudain une voix.

Les deux jeunes femmes elfes se retournèrent vivement tandis que la jeune humaine qui avait reconnu la voix, levait la tête en souriant, s'arrêtant de chanter.

-Vous avez le chic en effet, répondit Isleen au prince elfe qui venait d'arriver, accompagné d'Aragorn.

-Vous ferez attention en vous levant, lui dit le prince, sous le regard interrogateur des trois autres présents. Isleen eu tout d'un coup les joues bien rouges et maudit le prince elfique.

-Mesdames, les salua le Dunedin en se baissant légèrement, pardonnez notre intrusion. Nous ne vous gênons pas, j'espère ?

-Pas du tout !, répondit tout naturellement Isleen, ravie de changer de sujet. Installez-vous avec nous, nous profitons du coucher de soleil. Les étoiles commencent à apparaître… Elles sont magnifiques, n'est-ce pas ?

-Magnifique, en effet, répondit Aragon qui ne cessait de couver Arwen du regard, sous l'œil rieur d'Isleen. Legolas avait lui aussi remarqué le manège de son ami, mais ne montrait rien pour ne pas l'embarrasser.

-Celles du ciel, Aragorn, lui dit Isleen, espiègle. Aragorn qui, il en convenait, n'avait pas été très discret, lui rendit un sourire penaud tandis qu'Arwen avait la pointe de ses oreilles qui rougissait.

Isleen se mit à rire, suivit de très près par Aragorn. Legolas se permit un sourire à la remarque de la jeune femme. Arwen avait les oreilles encore plus rouges, mais on ne savait pas si c'était par gêne ou par plaisir suite aux paroles d'Aragorn.

-Pourquoi dois-tu faire attention pour te lever, Isleen ?, lui chuchota Arwen, peu de temps après, une fois que chacun ait retrouvé le calme.

-Pour rien !, lui répondit vivement Isleen, ce qui fit rire le prince qui avait entendu et qui choqua un elfe qui passait par là, ainsi que ses compagnon de banc.

Isleen, hautement gênée, se leva vivement, courroucée par les moqueries du prince, tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe qu'un certain prince manquait d'éducation, redoublant l'hilarité dudit prince.

-Bon, il est temps d'aller manger, en route !, déclara-t-elle rapidement, empêchant Legolas de dévoiler son brillant atterrissage de la dernière fois.

-Bien, allons-y, alors, lui dit Arwen en se levant à son tour, amusée de l'entrain forcé de son amie. Elle prit le bras qu'Aragorn lui tendait, tandis que Legolas prenait celui de la belle Eledhwen. Ils suivirent Isleen qui marchait rapidement devant eux.

* * *

Tout était silencieux en ce matin du grand départ de la communauté. Le soleil n'était pas encore assez haut pour darder ses rayons sur la vallée, laissant celle-ci dans une atmosphère étrange. La plupart des habitants étaient encore endormis et profitaient des dernières minutes de sommeil et de rêve.

L'ambiance était toute autre pour les membres de la communauté et leurs proches. On ressentait une certaine tension de part et d'autre du palais, où ils étaient logés. Isleen, qui n'avait que très peu dormi, trop stressée par l'aventure qui commençait pour trouver le sommeil, était en train de prendre un bain, profitant de ses derniers instants de normalité avant la grande route qui l'attendait. L'eau chaude n'avait que peu d'effet sur ses muscles tendus, mais elle essayait au maximum de ne pas penser à ce qui les attendait, tous. C'est dans ce genre de moment qu'elle regrettait de savoir ce qui allait leur arriver.

Finissant de se laver, elle entreprit rapidement de se sécher, ne voulant pas faire attendre les autres et s'habilla en vitesse de sa tenue de voyage en cuir souple– car le col de Caradhras, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Sa tenue était composée d'un pantalon serré en cuir marron foncé presque noir, d'une longue tunique d'un gris-bleu assez sombre, ainsi que d'une paire de botte en cuir. Elle laça des protections en cuir le long de ses avant-bras, qui lui servirait à ranger ses longues dagues légèrement courbées. Elle en plaça deux autres au niveau de ses bottes. Une fois habillée, elle entreprit de natter rapidement ses cheveux. Elle plaça enfin son épée dans son dos, pour ne pas être gênée dans ses mouvements. Une fois prête, elle alla prendre son sac et épingla sa longue cape noire. Elle espérait réellement pouvoir revenir dans cette chambre...cela voudrait dire qu'ils auraient réussi à détruire l'anneau, et qu'elle était rentrée en vie…Elle ferma la porte et entreprit de remonter le couloir pour atteindre le lieu de rendez-vous, sans un regard en arrière.

Elle arriva assez rapidement au niveau du porche d'entrée, où se trouvait déjà Elrond, qui discutait avec Gandalf, ainsi qu'Arwen et Eledhwen qui s'étaient placées un peu à l'écart. Frodon, Merry et Pipin discutaient dans un coin en présence de Bilbo, pendant que Sam s'occupait de bien accrocher les sacs de victuailles donnés par les elfes sur le dos du poney, Bill. Les autres membres de la communauté n'étaient pas encore arrivés, ce qui étonna la jeune humaine, qui pensait être la dernière. Mais cela la soulagea grandement. Elle se dirigea vers ce qui pour elle s'apparentait le plus à sa famille. Arwen, qui la vit en première, la prit longuement dans ses bras, lui chuchotant de faire attention et de prendre soin d'elle.

-Je t'en prie, fais attention à toi, je ne veux pas te perdre, petite sœur, lui chuchota Arwen, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je vais essayer de revenir, je te le promets, lui dit en retour Isleen, dont les larmes menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux.

-I Melian berio le , lui dit alors l'elleth en l'embrassant sur le front. _(puissent les Valars te protéger)_

Isleen se détacha des bras d'Arwen et les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent dans les yeux. Isleen remarqua alors que le pendentif de l'elfe n'ornait plus son cou, le destin était en marche. Les larmes coulaient le long des joues d'Arwen, et Isleen se rendit compte qu'il en était de même pour elle. Tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour elle se reflétait dans son regard.

-Promets moi une chose, Arwen. Garde espoir. Il y a toujours de l'espoir, même dans les heures les plus sombres. L'espoir doit persister, lui dit Isleen, gravement.

La jeune elfe hocha la tête face aux paroles de sa chère amie. Au même instant, Aragorn, Legolas et Boromir arrivèrent au niveau du porche. Il était temps de se dire adieu et de se mettre en route. Isleen se tourna alors vers son amie, Eledhwen. Elle la prit à son tour dans ses bras, et la jeune femme réitéra sa promesse de revenir en vie. La belle elfe sortit alors de sa robe un parchemin plié en quatre, qu'elle donna à Isleen.

-Je sais que tu vas avoir des choses importantes à faire, mais je me suis dit…commença Eldhwen, des trémolos dans la voix.

-Je lui donnerai, lui dit Isleen, les larmes coulant sur les joues mais un doux sourire aux lèvres.

-Na Elbereth veria, , lui répondit Eledhwen la serrant une dernière fois dans ses bras. _(puisse Elebereth te protéger)_

Isleen laissa ensuite ses amies pour se diriger vers Elrond, qui était seul. Gandalf, lui, avait rejoint les hobbits, et faisait ses adieux à Bilbo. Elrond la regardait arriver, le regard triste.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Elrond, je t'en prie…, lui dit Isleen dont les larmes coulaient encore. Peut-être finirait-elle par être toute desséchée, avant même de commencer la route.

-Tu vas nous manquer... je suis sûr que tu serais plus en sûreté auprès de nous, lui dit Elrond.

-Ça, je n'en doute pas, mais il faut que j'y aille…lui dit Isleen, tristement. Elle n'avait plus du tout envie d'y aller, mais elle se faisait violence pour ne pas craquer et se mettre en boule par terre au pied du seigneur elfe.

-Promets-moi d'être prudente, et de bien écouter Aragorn et Gandalf, lui dit alors Elrond. Ils sont sages et je sais qu'ils te protégeront.

-Je te promets d'être obéissante, mais, toi-aussi, promets-moi quelque chose, lui répondit Isleen. Garde espoir, les Hommes sont plus capables que tu ne le penses. Aie foi en eux, et aie foi en moi.

-Tu n'es pas vraiment de la race des Hommes, mais je te le promets, lui dit Elrond.

N'y tenant plus, la jeune femme se jeta dans les bras du seigneur elfe, qui, tout d'abord surpris, la serra contre lui, comme pour l'empêcher de partir loin d'eux. Elle finit néanmoins relâcher son étreinte et lui offrit un sourire triste. Elle fit signe à Eledhwen et Arwen d'approcher. Celle-ci était en train de faire ses adieux à Aragorn. Isleen remarqua l'ombre dans les yeux de son amie. Cela devait être dur pour elle de laisser l'amour de sa vie partir pour une mission aussi dangereuse. Une fois que les trois elfes lui firent face, Isleen se rendit compte à quel point ils allaient lui manquer, et que, peut-être, elle ne les reverrait jamais.

-Vous êtes ma famille… Ma nouvelle famille, commença Isleen les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Je vais essayer de revenir, mais si je n'y arrive pas, je veux que vous sachiez que, grâce à vous, j'ai pu accepter que je ne reverrai jamais ma famille…Vous m'avez accueillie comme si j'étais des vôtres.

Isleen avait fini sa déclaration dans les bras des trois elfes, qui devait la laisser suivre sa route. Une fois ses larmes taries, elle se détacha du groupe et les regarda une dernière fois. Après un ultime sourire, elle rejoignit, le cœur lourd, les membres de la communauté qui s'étaient rassemblés. Frodon était resté avec son oncle pour un dernier au revoir.

Elrond s'avança alors vers la communauté, pour une dernière parole.

-Le porteur de l'Anneau prend la route en quête de la Montagne du Destin. Vous qui voyagez à ses côtés, aucun serment, aucun engagement ne vous oblige à aller plus loin que vous le souhaitez, commença Elrond, en rappel de ses paroles lors de leur dernière entrevue. Adieu. Ne vous détournez pas de votre but. Que la bénédiction des Elfes, des Hommes et de tous les peuples libres vous accompagne.

-La communauté attend le Porteur de l'Anneau, déclara Gandalf, lançant un coup d'œil à Frodon qui, penaud, arriva prestement vers le groupe.

Une fois tous réunis et les derniers regards d'adieux lancés, ils s'avancèrent vers le pont de la Bruinen pour quitter la cité d'Imladris. Isleen, qui était la dernière, regarda une dernière fois la cité qui l'avait accueillie, puis elle se retourna et finit par suivre les autres membres du groupe. La cité était encore en vue quand Frodon posa une question au détour d'un chemin, qui se séparait en deux voies.

-Le Mordor, Gandalf. C'est à gauche ou à droite ?, demanda-t-il.

-A gauche, lui répondit Gandalf.

Sur ses paroles, ils prirent le chemin indiqué et la cité elfique disparut bien vite de leurs vues, cachée par les monts brumeux.


	6. Le début de la marche

BONNE ANNÉE 2017 !

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne soirée hier et que votre tête ne vous fait pas trop mal ce matin !

Nous revenons à notre publication dominicale, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires qui me donnent toujours, beaucoup de joie !

Bonne lecture et à très vite !

ooOOoo

L'ambiance était morose au sein du groupe. Malgré le soleil éclatant au dessus de leurs têtes, personne ne parlaient, trop plongés dans leurs propres pensées pour émettre le moindre son. Au début, Merry et Pippin avaient tenté d'entamer une conversation avec Isleen, mais les larmes de cette dernière étaient revenues, donc ils avaient vite changé d'avis. La marche se faisait sans un mot. Seul le rythme des pas des membres du groupe et le bruit de mastication de Bill, qui avait trouvé quelques mottes d'herbes en sortant de Fondcombe, venaient briser le silence.

Ils marchaient depuis plus de 5h quand Gandalf proposa aux membres de la communauté de faire une pause. Cette dernière fut accueillie avec soulagement par le groupe. Isleen s'assit à même le sol, sans penser aux convenances. Personne ne releva son attitude, trop occupés à faire de même tant ils avaient mal aux pieds. Gimli et Legolas choisirent de s'asseoir le plus loin possible l'un et de l'autre, ce qui était assez comique à voir, surtout pour Isleen.

-Vous êtes fatiguée, constata Boromir en s'asseyant près de la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi ? Pas vous ?, lui dit Isleen, toujours sur la défensive avec le gondorien.

-Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, mais vous êtes d'une conception moins solide, étant une femme, et je ne voudrais pas que vous ralentissiez le groupe, lui répondit Boromir, mécontent du ton d'Isleen.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ralentirai pas ! Alors arrêtez avec vos propos!, lui dit Isleen, courroucée par les paroles du gondorien. Elle se leva pour changer de place. Pour la bonne entende du groupe, vous feriez mieux de ne pas réitérer vos paroles, je vous aurais prévenu.

Les autres membres de la communauté sentaient qu'entre eux deux, l'ambiance commençait à chauffer, et vu la couleur de plus en plus rouge des joues de la jeune fille, le gondorien avait tout intérêt à se calmer. Le début de leur quête commençait bien...

-C'est une menace ? demanda le gondorien, en se levant lui aussi.

-Non, un conseil, lui répondit Isleen en s'éloignant. Elle entendit vaguement Pippin dire à l'homme qu'il savait vraiment y faire avec les femmes.

Isleen alla s'asseoir près d'Aragorn, qui lui avait signe. Elle marmonnait dans sa barbe ce qu'elle ferait au gondorien si celui-ci ne se calmait pas bien vite, ce qui fit rire Aragorn sous cape, qui trouvait que la jeune femme avait beaucoup d'imagination... bien qu'il ne comprennait pas les terme « mp3 » et « Patrick Sébastien à fond ». Au moins, cela semblait la calmer, ce qui n'était pas plus mal, vu la terre qu'elle avait délogé avec ses pieds.

-Merci, lui dit Isleen tout à coup.

-De rien, mais de quoi me remerciez-vous ?, demanda Aragorn.

-De m'avoir laissé venir près de vous, lui répondit-elle.

-Oh, je craignais que vous égorgiez notre pauvre camarade, lui dit Aragorn, tout en regardant Boromir bouder dans un coin. Et j'ai promis de vous protéger, même si ce danger là n'est pas bien méchant.

-Arwen ? lui demanda Isleen en souriant.

-Arwen, confirma-t-il, le sourire plus triste.

Isleen mit alors sa main sur l'avant-bras de l'homme, lui donnant ainsi son soutien face à la séparation qu'il avait du subir. Elle avait laissé sa nouvelle famille, lui, l'amour de sa vie. Il pensait devoir faire le deuil de cet amour, mais Isleen, qui savait ce qu'il adviendrait pour les deux tourtereaux, trouvait cruel de ne pas pouvoir alléger le cœur d'Aragon en lui disant qu'il la retrouverait... enfin si tout se passait bien. Aragorn fut reconnaissant de l'attention d'Isleen. Il comprenait qu'elle aussi avait dû laisser des gens auxquels elle tenait.

-Pour ce qui est de Boromir, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne lui ferai pas de mal, lui dit Isleen, tout sourire.

-Il n'est pas bien méchant, lui fit remarquer Aragorn.

-Je sais qu'il n'est pas méchant, mais ses remarques m'énervent ! lui répondit-elle, fusillant des yeux le gondorien assis plus loin.

-Je pense qu'il a peur, lui dit Aragorn.

-Je sais… Que je ralentisse le groupe, et que je nous fasse tous tuer…, répondit Isleen.

-Pour vous. Je pense surtout qu'il a peur pour vous, lui apprit Aragorn, sous le regarde dubitatif de la jeune femme.

-Humpft, grogna-t-elle pour toute réponse en haussant les épaules.

-Toute sa vie, on lui a apprit à protéger les femmes, et là il en croise une qui le défie et qui part faire un voyage des plus dangereux, lui expliqua Aragorn. Il n'a juste pas l'habitude et il ne sait pas comment réagir !

-Ha, ces hommes ! Faut sortir du Moyen-âge, là… Glorfindel ne m'a pas appris tout ce qu'il sait pour que le premier mâle venu doute de mon potentiel, lui dit Isleen, rageusement.

-C'est à vous de lui prouver que vous valez plus que ce qu'il pense, lui répondit sagement Aragorn. Mais sans vous mettre en danger ! Sinon, j'aurai des ennuis, et vous aussi.

Isleen rit de sa dernière phrase, car il semblait terrifié par ce qu'il l'attendait s'il lui arrivait quelque chose : ils savaient tout deux qu'Elrond et Arwen auraient leurs peaux s'ils ne faisaient pas attention. De ce fait, Aragorn la suivit dans son hilarité, ce qui n'échappa pas au reste du groupe. Puis Gandalf finit par décréter que la pause était terminée, et ils repartirent.

Contrairement à la première partie de la journée, les membres du groupe ne restèrent pas dans un mutisme pesant. Au contraire, plusieurs groupes s'étaient formés et chacun discutait. Isleen, qui marchait avec Merry et Pippin, profitait des étranges histoires de la Comté. Les autres membres écoutaient le duo qui, ils en étaient tous persuadés, extrapolait un maximum les faits pour rendre leurs histoires plus épiques. Mais cela n'empêcha pas le groupe d'être amusés de leurs aventures.

-Et toi, Isleen, tu as de bonnes histoires, de l'endroit mystérieux d'où tu viens ? lui demanda Pippin une fois qu'ils eurent terminé de raconter la fois où ils étaient partis sans payer de l'auberge du Poney Fringant.

-L'endroit d'où je viens n'a rien de mystérieux, lui répondit Isleen, souriante. Mais oui, nous avons de nombreuses histoires !

-Je pense qu'on aimerait bien en entendre une !, lui dit Frodon, qui venait de se mettre à leur hauteur.

-Hum…Attendez que je réfléchisse, leur dit Isleen, qui cherchait activement dans sa mémoire quelle histoire elle pourrait leur raconter. Oh, je sais !

Elle leur raconte alors l'histoire d'un sorcier orphelin aux lunettes rondes et à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Tous les membres du groupe respectait un silence religieux, tandis que la jeune femme racontait la vie de ce sorcier.

-Et dix-neuf ans plus tard ils se retrouvèrent sur le quai 9 ¾, où cette fois, leurs propres enfants allaient rentrer au château de Poudlard. Fin !

-Whoua ! Vous avez beaucoup d'imagination, dame Isleen, lui dit Sam, admiratif.

-Oh non, je t'arrête tout de suite, Sam ! Moi c'est « Isleen » et c'est « tu », pas « vous » !, lui dit-elle, faussement fâchée. Et je n'ai aucun crédit quant à cette histoire, c'est une autre que moi qui l'a écrite. Mais je l'aime beaucoup depuis que je suis enfant.

-Et ben, c'est une histoire drôlement bien dite, lui répondit Pipin.

-Merci, lui dit Isleen... mais je n'ai pas le talent de ma grand-mère ! Comme j'aurais aimé que vous l'entendiez ! Elle savait raconter les histoires comme personne ! C'était incroyable. Elle avait un énorme talent. Elle me disait que j'avais le don moi-aussi, mais c'est n'importe quoi…

-Vous ne devriez pas être aussi sévère envers vous-même. J'ai trouvé que vous nous avez raconté l'histoire comme si vous la viviez vous-même, lui dit alors Boromir.

-En effet, il n'a pas tort, intervint Gimli, qui était resté silencieux jusque-là. Vous m'avez transporté dans l'univers de ce sorcier.

-Oh, j'aurais aimé que ma grand-mère soit là pour vous raconter ses histoires. Mamé m'en raconté beaucoup quand j'allais chez elle, enfant, dit Isleen. Mais merci, Gimli. Vous aussi Boromir, merci.

-Avec plaisir, Isleen, lui dit Gimli.

Le temps était passé très rapidement durant l'histoire de la jeune femme, et il fut bientôt temps de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Gandalf choisit un endroit à couvert, où il serait difficile pour l'ennemi de les voir, si tant est qu'ils étaient à leurs trousses. Les tâches pour préparer le campement furent définies : Merry et Pippin, accompagnés de Boromir, étaient chargés de trouver du bois pour le feu, Isleen et Gimli, de remplir les gourdes d'eau, Legolas était chargé de faire le guet, tandis qu'Aragorn et Gandalf se réunirent ensemble pour voir le chemin parcouru et définir l'itinéraire du lendemain. Frodon et Sam étaient, quant à eux, chargés de cuisiner pour l'ensemble de la communauté.

Isleen détacha sa cape qu'elle posa près du reste de ses affaires, et partit avec Gimli, les gourdes sous le bras, en direction du point d'eau qu'ils avaient remarqué en arrivant près de l'emplacement du campement.

Celui-ci se trouvait en contrebas, ce qui obligea la jeune femme et le maître nain à descendre la pente abrupte qui menait jusqu'à lui, en faisant très attention de ne pas tomber et éviter ainsi entorses et autres joyeusetés. Plus agile que Gimli, Isleen arriva rapidement et sans encombre près de l'eau. Elle remplit les gourdes dont elle avait la charge, en attendant son compagnon. Gimli finit par arriver, et il se mit également à la tâche.

-Comment c'est chez vous, Gimli ?, lui demanda Isleen une fois finit. Elle alla s'installer sur la berge en l'attendant.

-Comme vous le savez, nous, les nains, nous habitons dans des cavernes, lui répondit Gimli. Évidemment, n'écoutez pas les elfes, qui vous diront que nos cavernes sont sombres et humides! Il n'en est rien ! Seulement, nous préférons la fraîcheur de la terre, et la beauté des gemmes que l'on y trouve.

-Calmez-vous, Gimli !, lui dit Isleen en riant. Aucune personne que je connais ne m'a dit que les cavernes des nains étaient sombres. Je connais même quelqu'un qui racontait avoir vu le plus grand nombre de richesses au sein d'Erebor. Quelqu'un que votre père a bien connu.

-Oh ! Maître Bilbo, l'oncle de Frodon !, lui dit tout sourire Gimli, qui retournait vers la berge, ayant fini de remplir ses gourdes.

-Haha, en effet ! Depuis que je suis arrivée, je n'ai connu que la beauté des constructions elfiques, lui dit Isleen en se levant pour retourner au camp. Je serais curieuse de voir des constructions de votre peuple.

-Peut-être en aurons-nous l'occasion, lui répondit Gimli, sans voir le voile sombre passer dans les yeux d'Isleen.

Ils montèrent tranquillement la pente qui menait au camp et rencontrèrent Legolas, qui les regarda passer sans rien dire. Gimli fit une grimace et marmonna dans sa barbe, tandis qu'Isleen levait les yeux au ciel.

-Vous savez, Gimli, les elfes ne sont pas tous horribles, lui dit-elle en entrant dans l'espace du campement.

-Humpft, lui répondit Gimli.

-Vous êtes plus buté qu'un orc, mon ami, lui dit-elle vaincue, en posant les gourdes près du reste de leurs affaires.

Ils entendirent tous deux un bruit de pas provenant de l'endroit où se tenait l'elfe du groupe, prouvant que celui-ci avait écouté leur conversation, et Gimli lança un regard ironique à la jeune femme.

-Et les elfes sont bien trop curieux !, lança-t-elle vers le prince en faisant un clin d'œil au nain. Bizarrement, plus un bruit ne vint de ce côté de la forêt après ça.

Une fois que Sam et Frodon finirent de préparer le repas, chacun s'installa près du feu. Le feu se reflétait sur leurs visages, tandis qu'ils mangeaient le ragoût de viande préparé par les hobbits.

-C'est très bon, ce que vous nous avez préparé !, leur dit Isleen, ravie de manger.

-Merci Isleen, lui répondit Sam, le visage rougissant.

-Je suis étonné que vous autres, elfe, vous daignez manger de la viande, dit alors Gimli, bougon.

-Contrairement aux autres peuples elfiques, nous, les Elfes Sinda, ne sommes pas contre manger de la viande, lui expliqua Legolas d'un ton neutre.

-Voilà qui est étonnant, lui répondit Gimli, buté.

-Oh Gimli, arrêtez !, s'écria Isleen, qui commençait à en avoir marre de leurs querelles idiotes – elle en venait même à vouloir leur dire qu'ils allaient être les meilleurs amis du monde dans peu de temps, tellement leurs comportement énervait le reste du groupe – Au lieu de l'embêter, racontez-nous une histoire de nains!

-Oh oui, je n'en connais pas !, s'exclama Pippin

-Moi non plus !, s'exclama aussi Merry, sous le regard bienveillant de Gandalf qui alluma sa longue pipe en bois – Isleen, qui le vit faire, était persuadée que c'était de l'herbe à pipe de la Comté. Elle se demanda si elle avait les mêmes effets que la marijuana.

-Hum, connaissez-vous l'histoire de la création des nains ?, leur demanda Gimli.

-Non, maître nain. Nous vous écoutons, répondit Aragorn, suivit des autres. Même Legolas semblait curieux de l'histoire.

-Nous avons été engendrés par le Vala Aulë – que nous autres nains appelons Mahal -, alors que les elfes et les hommes n'avaient pas encore été créés, dit-il alors en lançant un regard triomphant à Legolas, ce qui provoqua les soupirs des autres membres. Aulë créa secrètement dans une caverne les Sept Pères des Nains et leurs apprit un langage, Le Khuzdul. Eru Iluvatar découvrit leur existence et Aulë, sachant qu'il avait transgressé le projet d'Eru, s'empara d'un grand marteau pour écraser les Nains. Ses larmes coulaient, car il devait tuer sa création.. Les Nains, pris de peur face au grand Vala, se courbaient sous le marteau, baissaient la tête et imploraient sa pitié. Voyant cela, Iluvatar eut pitié d'Aulë et de sa création. Il accorda sa miséricorde au peuple Nain et décida de les laisser vivre, à la condition qu'ils ne s'éveillent qu'après les Premiers Nés. C'est ainsi qu'une fois les elfes arrivés en Arda, les Sept Nains se réveillèrent.

-C'est très beau, comme naissance, dit Frodon, une fois le récit terminé.

-Je vous remercie, jeune hobbit !, dit Gimli en souriant grandement, content que l'histoire leur ait plu.

Au même instant, un bruit se fit entendre non loin du campement, ce qui provoca une vague de peur sur le groupe. Aragorn et Legolas se levèrent comme un seul homme et allèrent voir ce que c'était. Dans le même temps Isleen, Gimli et Boromir sortirent leurs armes – hache pour le Nain, épée pour le gondorien et dagues pour Isleen - et se placèrent de sorte à protéger les hobbits. Gandalf s'était levé également, mais ne semblait pas alarmé. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, le groupe vit Legolas et Aragorn revenir penauds.

-Ce n'est rien, juste un lapin, leur apprit Aragorn, ce qui désamorça la crainte de chacun.

-Je vais retourner surveiller les alentour, leur dit alors Legolas, qui s'éloignait déjà.

-Il prend le premier tour de garde, puis je le remplacerai et ensuite ça sera votre tour, Boromir, conclut Aragorn.

-Et moi ? demanda Isleen, mécontente d'être mise sur la touche.

-Repose-toi pour cette nuit, il y aura d'autres tours de garde, lui dit Aragon.

Isleen, bien que mécontente, comprenait les paroles d'Aragorn, donc elle n'ajouta rien. Et elle avait promit à Elrond d'être obéissante. Elle rejoignit donc les autres membres du groupe autour du feu, et les conversations reprirent rapidement, bien que la tension était à présent de la partie. La prochaine fois, ça pourrait ne pas être un lapin.

-Connais-tu des chants, Isleen?, demanda Merry.

-Oui, plusieurs, répondit la jeune femme, sachant où le hobbit voulait en venir. J'aime beaucoup chanter.

-Oh ça c'est bien ! Moi je ne chante pas très bien, mais j'aime quand même m'exercer, lui dit-il, enthousiaste à l'idée que la jeune femme chante pour eux.

-Hum, je peux vous chanter une chanson que Mamé m'avait apprise quand j'étais plus jeune, si vous le souhaitez, dit-elle tout en sachant très bien qu'ils accepteraient.

-Je pense que nous sommes tous curieux d'entendre un chant de chez vous, intervient Gandalf, l'œil rieur.

Étant le seul à connaître le secret de la jeune femme, il était curieux de découvrir un bout de sa vie dans l'autre monde. Isleen lui lança un coup d'œil . En effet, Elrond l'avait prévenu pour le magicien.

-le chant s'appelle « An Eala Bhân », le cygne blanc en langue commune. Elle parle de l'amour entre un homme parti en guerre et une femme qui l'attend indéfiniment car il meurt durant une bataille.

Oh, ironie de l'histoire ! Ils avaient des batailles en vue, et sûrement des femmes qui les attendaient. Rien qu'Aragorn et Arwen était l'exemple même. Après cette explication rapide, elle ferma les yeux et entama le chant du cygne blanc, se rappelant de la mélodie de la chanson et de la manière dont sa grand mère lui chantait. elle se laissa entraîner par la beauté des paroles.

Au départ, sa voix était tremblante, mais rapidement elle prit en force. La jeune femme se rappela de sa grand-mère chantant ce chant les soirs quand elle la gardait pendant que ses parents sortaient. Le souvenir des moments avec sa famille fit venir les larmes aux yeux d'Isleen, ce qui donna plus de force aux paroles qu'elle chantait.

Jamais sa grand-mère n'avait eu besoin de musique pour permettre à sa petite-fille de ressentir l'amour qui transparaissait des paroles, bien que celles-ci soient en gaélique, car l'amour qui ressortait entre cet homme et cette femme était universelle pour chaque personne qui écoutait et tout le monde pouvait être touché par ce véritable amour.

Ayant une mère Irlandaise – d'où son prénom : Isleen – elle avait dû apprendre à parler la langue de ses ancêtres, ce qui la rendait fière, et le gaélique était une belle langue : elle avait les résonances elfiques pour elle. Bien que fâchée avec sa grand-mère pour elle ne savait quelle raison, sa mère avait tenu à conserver et à perpétrer la tradition familiale qui voulait qu'on connaisse la langue de la famille. Et bien que vivant en France, la tradition avait continué. Chose étrange pour Isleen, elle continuait de se souvenir du gaélique. Alors que les traits de sa famille s'estompait, elle se souvenait encore des chants et des histoires de son monde. Depuis son arrivée en Terre du Milieu, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'utiliser le gaélique. Elle s'était dit que ce soir, c'était l'occasion.

Une fois la dernière phrase chantée, elle rouvrit les yeux et remarqua que tout le monde la regardait avec de grand yeux.

-Quoi ? C'était si nul que ça ? Demanda-t-elle, un peu effrayée par sa performance.

-Non ! Non ! C'était magnifique, la rassura Merry, sous le charme.

-Oui c'était très beau, la rassura Pippin. Mais j'ai rien compris.

Cette dernière remarque déclencha le rire de la jeune femme, soulagée de sa performance. elle s'empressa d'expliquer toutes les paroles au groupe.

-Quelle langue avez-vous parlez ?, demanda Gandalf, curieux.

-Ce n'est pas du Khuzdul, intervint Gimli.

-Non en effet Gimli, c'est du gaélique. Une langue ancienne d'Irlande, le pays de naissance de ma mère, leur apprit-elle. On le parle également en Écosse, un autre pays.

-Vous avez beaucoup de pays, là d'où vous venez, dit alors Boromir, suspicieux.

-Et tu viens d'Irlande ? demanda Pipin, ne faisant pas attention aux paroles de l'homme et évitant ainsi à Isleen de répondre.

-Non, je viens de France. On utilise la langue commune. J'ai un père français et une mère irlandaise donc je parle les deux langues., expliqua Isleen au groupe. C'est une tradition familiale.

-Et donc c'est votre grand-mère qui vous l'a apprise ?, lui demanda Aragorn, voulant en connaître plus sur la jeune femme. Elle vous en a apprise d'autres ?

-Elle n'en a pas eu le temps, lui dit alors Isleen. Ma mère s'est fortement fâchée avec elle quand j'étais petite, et elle est morte peu de temps après.

-J'en suis désolé, lui dit Aragorn, peiné pour elle.

-C'était il y a longtemps, rassura Isleen, je n'ai que très peu de souvenir d'elle. Il me reste sa chanson et ses histoires.

-En effet, intervint Gandalf. Il est temps d'aller dormir, nous nous levons à l'aube demain.

Les membres du groupe continuèrent à discuter pendant quelques minutes, avant de se préparer pour la nuit, sous les conseils de Gandalf. Isleen installa sa cape sur elle et se servit de son sac comme oreiller. Elle ne pensait pas réussir à dormir car cette soirée avait réveillé des souvenirs de sa vie sur Terre, mais, quelques minutes plus tard, et malgré les ronflements plus que sonores de Gimli, elle s'endormit.

* * *

 _Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle savait que ce qu'elle vivait était un rêve. Il ne pouvait en être autrement face au paysage qui se dessinait devant elle._

 _En effet, La jeune femme se trouvait dans l'entrée d'une vielle maison, le mur à sa droite était recouvert de lambris où étaient cloués de façon désordonnée des tableaux de toutes formes et grandeurs, représentant sûrement les membres de la famille vivant dans ces lieux. À sa gauche, une porte fermée à la peinture blanche écaillée précédait un escalier sombre et étroit, qui montait à l'étage. Un plafonnier accroché au-dessus de la jeune femme éclairait faiblement le lieu, donnant à la pièce un aspect étrange, lugubre et sombre, un peu comme dans les films d'horreur._

 _Étrangement ce lieu lui était familier. Elle décida donc de s'avancer dans le couloir, pour en apprendre plus sur l'endroit où elle se décida de se diriger vers la porte d'où on entendait le bruit commun d'un feu de cheminée. Elle passa près de l'escalier où était accroché un grand miroir vieilli. En passant devant, elle regarda son reflet et hurla._

* * *

Se réveillant en sursaut, elle chercha pendant quelques minutes à retrouver la maîtrise d'elle-même sous le regard inquiet de Gandalf, qui ne dormait toujours pas. Les autres membres de la communauté ne s'étaient aperçus de rien et dormaient toujours profondément, ce qui rassura Isleen, qui avait eu peur d'avoir hurlé en se réveillant.

-Tout va bien, Isleen ?, lui demanda le magicien.

-Euh...Oui...Un cauchemar, répondit Isleen, encore sous le choc de son rêve.

-Vous sembliez agitée, lui dit Gandalf.

-J'ai dit quelque chose ?, lui posa Isleen, qui parfois parlait dans son sommeil. Ce n'était jamais de bonnes nuits, quand elle parlait.

-Vous marmonniez, tout au plus, répondit Gandalf. Je crois avoir entendu le nom de votre grand-mère : Mamé.

-Oh...Merci. Je vais marcher un peu pour me remettre de mon cauchemar, lui dit-elle.

-Comme il vous plaira, mais ne vous éloignez pas trop.

Elle se leva en acquiesçant aux paroles du magicien, et décida de marcher un peu pour s'aérer la tête et ne plus penser à son rêve. Elle sourit à Gandalf, prit ses dagues qu'elle replaça dans ses manchettes – ce qui soulagea le vieil homme qui ne l'aurait pas laissé partir sans – et elle s'éloigna. Tout en marchant, elle repensa à son rêve, et surtout au moment qui l'avait réveillé. Elle s'était vu enfant, pas plus de six ans, et c'est ce point qui l'avait perturbé. Le regard de l'enfant sur sa conscience d'adulte. Pourquoi s'était-elle vue enfant alors qu'elle était adulte ? Les rêves qu'elle faisait d'habitude la montrait de son âge, non pas de vingt plus jeune ! Et c'est aussi à ce moment-là qu'elle s'était rappelé du lieu de son rêve : la maison de sa grand-mère.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était dirigée vers le lieu où Legolas faisait le guet. Elle s'arrêta, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Malgré son pas léger, il l'avait entendu arriver, mais ne se retourna pas, lui laissant le choix de rester ou de repartir. La jeune femme décida de s'installer près de l'elfe, appréciant qu'il lui ait laissé le choix de venir ou non. Il tourna alors la tête vers elle et lui fit un discret signe de tête, auquel elle répondit par un sourire.

-Je suis désolé de vous déranger, lui dit-elle après un temps, brisant le silence.

-Vous ne me dérangez pas.

-J'ai fait un drôle de rêve et j'ai voulu marcher un peu pour me changer les idées, lui dit-elle, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle se justifiait.

-Ce n'est rien, comme je vous l'ai dis, la rassura-t-il en la regardant, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. J'apprécie un peu de compagnie.

Isleen sourit et sentit ses joues rougir. Elle se traita d'idiote en constatant que son corps réagissait n'importe comment. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était le premier elfe qui croisait sa route, quand même ! Bon, il faut dire que les cheveux blonds - presque blancs - et les yeux de glace, elle n'en avait pas beaucoup vu, à part Glorfindel, mais il ne comptait pas vraiment ayant été son instructeur. Donc ça lui donnait une petite excuse, elle qui était habituée aux elfes bruns de Fondcombe. Plus classique dans un sens, pour elle.

Elle resta assise pendant dix minutes, dans un silence qui commençait à la mettre mal à l'aise, et se demanda pourquoi elle s'était installée auprès du prince. La présence de l'elfe ne l'avait pas gêner chez Elrond, bien au contraire, car elle avait apprécié leurs joutes verbales... mais les adieux, son rêve et la marche du jour avait mit son corps à rude épreuve, ce qui expliquait – peut-être – qu'elle réagisse de façon bizarre. Forte de son raisonnement logique, elle décida de partir se recoucher, préférant encore retourner dans la maison de sa grand-mère que de rester assise là à rougir bêtement.

-Bon ben, bonne nuit, lui dit-elle en se levant. Je sais pas encore combien de temps vous allez rester là...

-Pas longtemps, je pense qu'Aragorn ne devrait plus tarder, lui répondit-il en tournant la tête. Bonne nuit à vous, Isleen.

-Euh... Merci, murmura-t-elle. Bonne nuit.

Elle ne s'éloigna que de quelque pas sentant le regard de glace lui brûler le dos, quand la voix de Legolas retentit une nouvelle fois.

-Votre chant était très beau.

La jeune femme s'arrêta brusquement en entendant les paroles de l'elfe, elle tourna la tête vers lui mais celui-ci était retourné à son observation. Elle le remercia tout de même, puis repartit vers le campement, quand elle croisa Aragorn.

-Isleen ? Tout va bien ?

-Euh oui, merci. Je me suis réveillée... Et … Euh... Je vais me recoucher, lui dit-elle, pressée. Bonne nuit !

-Merci, bonne nuit à toi, lui dit-il étonné de sa précipitation.

Elle repartit cette fois plus rapidement pour atteindre le camp, voulant vraiment dormir, car elle pressentait que la journée du lendemain allait être plus dure encore qu'aujourd'hui.

Elle se traita une nouvelle fois d'idiote face à son comportement enfantin et totalement hors de propos face au prince elfique, car elle était en face d'hommes faits, et elle ne devait pas oublier qu'elle devait encore faire ses preuves au sein du groupe. Ses hormones lui jouaient des tours et être entourée de testostérone ne l'aidait pas vraiment, mais ce n'était pas une raison!

C'est pourquoi elle fut soulagée en arrivant.

Elle se recoucha rapidement. Après avoir remis ses dagues près d'elle et tout en s'enroulant dans sa cape, elle ferma les yeux. C'est à cet instant que le prince elfique arriva au campement pour se reposer. Bien que très silencieux, Isleen avait apprit grâce à ses instructeurs et compagnons à faire attention aux moindres bruits, et le pas léger de l'elfe était reconnaissable grâce aux longues heures de marche qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Elle l'entendit s'allonger, mais le sommeil l'emporta avant d'avoir pu capter autre chose.

Elle ne refit pas de rêves cette nuit là.


	7. Certaines choses sont inévitables

Bonsoir à tous !

Désolé de mon retard de publication, j'essaye de poster le matin d'habitude, mais je travaillais aujourd'hui (oui un dimanche...) et je viens juste de rentrer.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review, ça me touche énormément à chaque fois que je vous lis! Bien sûr je vois que beaucoup de personne n'écrivent rien, alors que j'ai de nombreux lecteurs et je trouve ça dommage car même un : "j'aime ton histoire", me ferait plaisir ! Et je trouve que le principe des Fanfictions c'est de partager ensemble ! Donc partageons !

Je vous laisse à votre lecture et on se retrouve en bas ;)

.

Disclamer : l'histoire ne m'appartiens pas, blablabla.

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain ne différa en rien, si ce n'est le temps. Le feu de camps avait, depuis plusieurs heures, finit de se consumer et c'est une légère bruine qui accompagna le réveil du campement.

L'aube venait de se lever et toute les personnes du campement sortaient de leur sommeil avec plus ou moins d'entrain.

Isleen avait passé une meilleure nuit qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, suite à son réveil et à son rêve plus que perturbant, bien que les souvenirs de son rêve étaient flous. Malheureusement, la pluie qui tombait – bien que très fine – rendit son humeur maussade en ce début de journée.

Aragorn et Gandalf étaient déjà à pied d'œuvre et préparaient la route à prendre. Gimli avait sa tête des mauvais jour et regardait le ciel d'un œil noir, ce qui fit sourire Isleen, qui se doutait que le nain ne devait pas apprécier de s'être fait réveiller par la pluie.

Des quatre hobbits, seuls Sam et Frodon étaient réveillés et commençaient à se préparer. Isleen remarqua que Pippin, allongé dans ses couvertures, ronflait légèrement sans que la pluie ne le gêne. Merry avait quant à lui la bouche ouverte et dormait à point fermé à côté de son ami.

Aragorn, qui avait en avait fini avec Gandalf, se dirigea vers les deux hobbits endormis et se chargea de les réveiller.

Isleen choisit ce moment pour se lever, après s'être étirée. Elle remerciait le savoir faire elfique, car la pluie n'avait pas trop attaqué le tissus de sa cape, et elle pouvait sans problème la remettre après avoir passé la nuit dessous. Elle remit également ses deux dagues dans leurs emplacements, et son épée dans son dos. Une fois fini, elle alla rejoindre le reste de ses compagnons.

-Nous allons partir tout de suite, leur apprit Gandalf. Nous mangerons sur le chemin, nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre.

-C'est encore loin ? demanda Pippin, ce qui déclencha un petit rire chez Isleen.

-La route est longue jusqu'en Mordor, Pippin, lui dit-elle.

-Oh..., lâcha le hobbit.

-Oh, en effet !, gronda Gandalf, épuisé par le hobbit. Le vieil homme sentait qu'il allait en voir des vertes et des pas mûres, avec cet énergumène. Bon, allons y.

C'est ainsi que la communauté repartit sur les chemins. Le sentier, qui était au départ assez facile à monter, se fit de plus en plus escarpé. La pluie n'arrangeait pas les affaires de la troupe, les pieds de chaque membre s'enfonçaient dans la terre, au fur et à mesure que la pluie se faisait plus forte. Seul Legolas arrivait à rester digne, pendant que les autres glissaient à qui mieux mieux. Malheureusement pour tous, un vent glacial venant des montagnes de l'Est tomba sur eux quelques heures après leur départ, pénétrant si bien dans leurs vêtements qu'ils se sentaient nus face aux éléments.

Gandalf et Aragorn ouvraient la marche, connaissant tous deux le chemin. Le reste de la communauté se déplaçait en file indienne, car le paysage ne laissait pas d'autre choix. Gimli et Boromir voyageaient ensemble, juste derrière le magicien et Aragorn. Isleen, Merry et Pippin suivaient ensuite. Frodon et Sam, accompagnés du poney Bill, marchaient non loin d'eux, et Legolas, qui avait les yeux perçants, marchait en fin de file.

Isleen avait compté sur sa cape pour la protéger de la pluie, et finit par ressembler à un petit chaton frigorifié et trempé – autant pour le savoir faire des elfes. Il continuèrent de marcher néanmoins, sans se plaindre. Isleen, qui se déplaçait près de Merry et Pippin, pouvait au moins se distraire par les chamaillerie des deux hobbits.

-Mais puisque je te dit que j'ai faim, Merry ! se plaignit Pippin

-Et moi je te dis qu'il va falloir attendre..., dit Merry, exaspéré. Demande à Aragorn ?!

-Ah ça non ! Il serait capable de ne plus nous donner le petit déjeuner!, s'exclama Pippin.

-C'est que ça te tiens à cœur, ce deuxième petit déjeuner, se moqua Isleen.

-Il n'y a pas plus fins gourmets dans toute la Terre du Milieu que les hobbits !, lui dit Pippin, fier et avec un grand sourire.

-Et les Touques sont les plus gourmands de tous, je parie?, demanda Isleen.

-Évidemment ! S'exclama-t-il, déclenchant le rire de la jeune femme. Merry, à côté, poussait un soupir, exaspéré par les mots de son cousin.

Isleen adorait littéralement ces deux hobbits, malgré le fait qu'elle ne les connaissaient que depuis peu, et elle était vraiment ravie de les avoir rencontré – Il y avait au moins du positif dans son existence – et elle n'en revenait toujours pas de marcher avec eux, ainsi qu'avec les autres. Si une personne lui avait dit qu'elle se retrouverait à faire cette aventure lorsqu'elle était encore sur Terre, elle aurait elle-même interné cette personne, tant c'était hallucinant !

Frodon et Sam, ainsi que Bill, se joignirent à eux pour continuer à marcher. En effet, le chemin s'était, depuis plusieurs centaines de mètres, effacé, pour faire place à une grande lande qui leur permettait de marcher côte à côte.

-Bill tient le coup ?, demanda Isleen à Sam.

-Oh oui, Dame Isleen ! C'est un bon poney, lui dit-il. Je suis sûr qu'il comprend tout ce qu'on lui dit.

-Il a l'air intelligent en effet, lui dit Isleen en souriant, faisant sourire à son tour le hobbit.

-Quand on t'as vu chez le Seigneur Elrond, tu avais un beau cheval aussi, lui dit Sam quelques minutes après.

-En effet. C'est une jument, Naryë, lui répondit Isleen. Mais je pensais que les hobbits n'étaient pas friands de chevaux.

-Oh, Sam aime toute les créatures, lui apprit Frodon.

-Pour sûr, Monsieur Frodon !, réagit Sam. Sauf évidement les araignées.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Frodon.

-Eurk... Je déteste ça ! Ça a trop de pattes et c'est trop velu ! Et..., grimaça Isleen, rien que d'en parler, ça me donne des frisons !

-Vous n'aimeriez pas vous promener dans ma forêt, alors... dit Legolas qui venait de les rejoindre, attiré par leurs conversation.

-Oh, vous parlez des araignées géantes ?!, s'exclama Isleen.

-En effet, répondit Legolas, Votre oncle ne vous a jamais parlé de sa rencontre avec les araignées de Mirkwood, Frodon.

-IL ne parlait que peu de ces choses là..., leur apprit Frodon. Il se concentre surtout sur le sauvetage des nains de sa compagnie.

-Oh oui ! Au nez et à la barbe du roi Thranduil !, rit Isleen, se rappelant du récit du vieil hobbit. Sans vouloir vous vexer, bien sûr, Legolas.

Le prince de Mirkwood, fit un signe de tête à la jeune femme signifiant qu'il n'y avait pas de mal, mais la pression que l'elfe exerçait sur sa mâchoire contredisait son geste, ainsi que la froideur qui ressortait de ses yeux de glace. Isleen sentait qu'elle venait de faire une boulette, mais avant qu'elle puisse s'excuser auprès du prince, celui-ci retourna plus en retrait reprendre sa place dans l'arrière garde.

-Et merde, lança tout bas la jeune femme.

-Dame Isleen, tout va bien ?, lui demanda Frodon, peu habitué à entendre une femme jurer.

-Oh oui...Ça va..., lui répondit-elle. Mais je crois bien que je l'ai blessé.

-Vous ne vouliez pas lui faire de peine, je pense qu'il le sait, la rassura-t-il. Il y a de gros griefs entre les nains et les elfes, et je pense qu'il croit que vous avez pris position pour les nains.

-Quoi ?! Mais pas du tout !, s'exclama Isleen. C'est juste que je me suis souvenu du récit de Bilbo sur le sauvetage dans le palais elfique, et il m'a raconté qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, et qu'il était encore étonné à ce jour qu'ils aient réussi à s'enfuir !

-Vous devriez lui dire la prochaine fois, lui dit-il alors. Je ne pense pas qu'il restera fâché.

Isleen lui sourit, non moins sûre. Elle se retourna furtivement pour lancer un coup d'œil à l'elfe mais celui-ci ne regardait pas en direction du groupe. Isleen décida qu'à la première occasion elle irait s'excuser de ses paroles, bien qu'elle trouvait que la réaction de l'elfe était un peu exagérée. Heureusement que Othiel et Hiril étaient moins susceptibles, sinon elle se serait mis tous les elfes de Fondcombe à dos !

Le trajet continuait pour la communauté, et la pluie avait finit par s'arrêter, laissant l'ensemble de la troupe frigorifiée et trempée jusqu'aux os. Il était plus de midi quand Gandalf décida de s'arrêter pour que chacun puisse se reposer et manger un peu. Malheureusement, le paysage n'offrait pas d'abris et il leur était impossible d'allumer un feu, car ils risquaient de se faire repérer.

Le repas qu'ils mangèrent fut froid, et Isleen regretta la bonne température et la nourriture de Fondcombe. Elle regrettait même la junk food de son monde tant la viande séchée qui lui servait de repas lui parut peu appétissante.

Après cette courte pause, il fut temps de reprendre la route. Et bien que la pluie eu cessé depuis plusieurs heures, le vent n'arrêtait pas de souffler. Isleen avait peur de s'envoler et surtout de tombé malade ! Merry et Pippin, qui avait eux aussi du mal à marcher avec ce vent, se tenaient l'un à l'autre. Isleen, qui peinait de plus en plus, eu le plaisir de voir Pippin lui attraper le bras, et c'est ainsi qu'il continuèrent la route.

La lande fit place à un paysage plus dur et plus montagneux, où on pouvait trouver de-ci de-là des terriers de quelques animaux sauvages et des gros rochers.

À la tombée de la nuit, la communauté décida de s'arrêter pour soulager les jambes des hobbits qui peinaient de plus en plus. Aragorn réussit à trouver, pour le bonheur de chacun des membres, une espèce de grotte - un grand trou dans la roche et non une véritable grotte - perchée dans les hauteurs d'une colline au pied d'un amas de rocher. Au moins, cette nuit, ils pourraient dormir au sec et à l'abri du vent. Ils décidèrent après cette journée éreintante – surtout du point de vue des hobbits et d'Isleen, mais il se gardèrent bien de le dire à haute voix – de ne pas veiller tard. C'est ainsi que chacun alla s'endormir et que le premier tour de garde échoua à Isleen – qui avait batailler fort pour le faire bien qu'elle était fatiguée. Elle préférait le faire maintenant plutôt qu'au beau milieu de la nuit. Le deuxième tour de garde incomba à Gandalf, et Gimli prendrait le dernier.

Isleen, une fois son tour de garde terminé, alla dormir avec le reste du groupe. Elle eu l'impression qu'elle venait juste de s'endormir quand elle se réveilla après un nouveau cauchemar. Le même que la nuit d'avant. Elle était une nouvelle fois devant le grand miroir ancien, et elle avait toujours l'air d'une petite fille. Seul ses yeux avaient changé. Ils n'avaient plus de pupille. Ils étaient dorés.

Elle ne réussit pas à se rendormir, et ce sont les doux ronflements des hobbits près d'elle qui accompagna le reste de sa nuit.

.

* * *

.

La routine s'installa ainsi pour la communauté : on dormait, on marchait, on mangeait, on remarchait. Chaque jour se ressemblait. Pour Isleen, même ses rêves étaient devenus quotidien, ce qui commençait à la fatiguer car elle n'arrivait pas toujours à se rendormir. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait ce rêve, toujours le même, à quelques variantes près. Elle n'en avait jamais fait de comme ça avant son départ pour le Mordor.

Tous les membres du groupe avaient l'impression, bien qu'ils marchaient à être mort de fatigue chaque jour, qu'ils ne faisaient que ramper comme des escargots, et que leurs pas ne les amenaient pas bien loin. Tous les cailloux se ressemblaient et toutes les collines étaient les mêmes.

Il étaient sur la route depuis plus de trois semaines quand le temps changea brusquement. La pluie et le vent glacial se dissipèrent. Les nuages se firent moins lourds, puis moins nombreux, et un soleil pâle et brillant finit par prendre place dans un beau ciel azur. La chaleur qui manquait tant à la communauté depuis le début du voyage était la bienvenue et chacun l'accueillait comme une vieille amie. Tout en marchant, les membres de la communauté pouvaient à présent voir la chaîne de montagnes droit devant eux, et c'est vers elle qu'ils semblaient se diriger. La chaîne de montagnes était composée de trois sommets et bien que le haut était masqué par des nuages d'altitudes, chacun voyait qu'elle était haute. Il ne leur faudrait qu'une journée de marche pour l'atteindre.

Gandalf décida de faire une halte, et chacun accueillit avec plaisir cette décision. Ils trouvèrent une bute surmontée de rochers et de buissons pour se reposer. Les lieux offraient plusieurs avantages : une vue indéniable sur la vallée en contrebas – Legolas pouvait ainsi surveiller les alentours grâce à sa vue elfique – et le site était composé de rochers suffisamment plats pour s'étendre et reposer son dos.

Isleen s'installa près de Gandalf qui s'était assis sur un rocher et se préparait de l'herbe à pipe.

-Elle a un nom, cette montagne ?, demanda Isleen, une fois que le sorcier eu commencer à fumer.

-Elle en a plusieurs, mais il est plus connu comme étant le col de... indiqua le magicien

-Caradhras, dit Isleen finissant la phrase du magicien. Oh ! Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous couper la parole.

-Ce n'est rien et vous avez raison, lui dit-il avec un petit sourire. Voici le cruel Caradhras. C'est vers la vallée des Rigoles Sombres que nous nous dirigeons. En montant le col de Caradhras, nous atteindrons la Porte de Rubicorne qui, une fois passée, nous mènera à la Rivière Cours d'Argent. Et enfin, nous atteindront notre destination.

-C'est une route dangereuse que vous nous faites prendre, m'est-avis !, indiqua Gimli, qui avait entendu.

Isleen sourit au maître nain, qui n'ajouta rien malgré son ton bourru et son expression qui signifiait qu'il avait envie d'en dire plus. Boromir, qui regardait les jeunes hobbits se chamailler entre eux, décida de les rejoindre.

-Jeunes gens !, leur dit-il, les faisant sursauter. Je pense qu'il faudrait vous initier à l'art de la guerre, et que quelque cours d'escrime ne serait pas un luxe.

-Vous voulez leur donner une arme ?!, lui dit Aragorn. Ils pourraient se blesser !

-Ils pourraient être mort s'ils n'apprennent pas, répliqua le gondorien, le regard noir.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée pour eux de s'entraîner, intervint Gandalf dissipant la tension qui avait pris place entre les deux hommes. Cela ne peut leur faire de mal.

Content de sa victoire, quoique maigre, il indiqua aux quatre hobbits de le rejoindre avec leurs épées – chacune donnée par Elrond avant leur départ de Fondcombe – pour commencer l'entraînement.

Le début de l'exercice fut assez laborieux tant les hobbits étaient peu coordonnés dans leurs mouvements. Leurs regards brillants et leurs sourires affirmaient à Isleen qu'ils prenaient ça pour un jeu, mais l'avenir allaient leur prouver à tous le contraire.

-Bougez vos pieds!, s'exclama Aragorn qui voyait Pippin rester sur sa position.

Pippin para un coup donné par Boromir, en suivant le conseil d'Aragorn.

-Bien Pippin !, cria Merry tout à son entraînement.

-Merci !

-Plus vite !, leur cria Boromir, qui prenait l'avantage bien qu'ils soient quatre face à lui.

Isleen, qui regardait jusqu'à présent les hobbits, tourna son regard vers Legolas qui, assis sur un rocher, examinait l'état de ses flèches et surveillait dans le même temps les alentours. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion, depuis leurs « altercation », d'aller lui présenter ses excuses, car il semblait la fuir et, chaque fois qu'elle allait vers lui, il semblait se rappeler d'une tâche urgente à faire. Cela exaspérait au plus au point la jeune femme qui commençait à en avoir plus que marre ! Elle ne savait pas qu'un elfe pouvait être aussi rancunier, et ce défaut ne seyait pas au prince blond, selon elle !

-Si vous me demandiez mon avis, bien que ce soit pas le cas, nous empruntons le chemin le plus long, dit tout à coup Gimli, sortant Isleen de ses pensées. Gandalf, nous pourrions passer par les mines de la Moria. Mon cousin Balin nous accueillerait royalement.

-Non Gimli, lui dit Gandalf. Je n'emprunterais la route de la Moria que si je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

Isleen, qui ne voulait pas entendre parler de la Moria et de ce que cela allait entraîner, décida de se lever, laissant les deux hommes à leurs discussions, pour aller voir l'elfe qui, cette fois, allait l'écouter !

Elle se dirigea vers l'elfe qui avait finit de vérifier ses flèches et s'était mis debout, se tournant vers l'horizon.

-Legolas, l'aborda Isleen, je peux me joindre à vous ?

-Bien sûr, lui répondit-il aussi chaleureux qu'un iceberg et sans tourner la tête vers elle.

-Vous m'en voulez pour l'autre fois, dit Isleen qui ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincue. Je suis vraiment désolée si je vous ai fait de la peine avec mes propos. J'ai été maladroite, je l'avoue, mais je ne voulais pas me moquer de votre père...ou de vous.

Le prince Legolas, qui avait tourné la tête vers elle pendant qu'elle parlait, la regardait avec de grands yeux. Yeux qui avaient perdu un peu de leur froideur. La jeune femme le regarda alors avec un sourire timide.

-Goheno nin, Legolas. (pardonnez moi)

Le prince elfe ouvrit la bouche mais fut interrompus par Sam qui interpella les membres du groupe.

-Hey !, s'écria-t-il en montrant du doigt un endroit du ciel, Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Gandalf se leva vivement et Aragorn en fit de même. Boromir et les hobbits arrêtèrent leurs jeux, et tous regardaient à présent la masse sombre qui était visible dans le ciel. Legolas se retourna alors vers la masse, et Isleen regarda Gandalf qui lui jeta un coup d'œil. Tout à sa demande de pardon, elle ne s'était pas rappelé l'épisode des oiseaux ! Elle se traita intérieurement d'idiote.

-C'est rien, dit alors Gimli se levant, ce n'est qu'un petit nuage !

-Qui avance vite, intervient Boromir. Et contre le vent !

-Des crébains du pays de Dun!, crièrent à l'unisson une Isleen un brin affolée et un Legolas surpris.

\- A couvert!, cria alors Boromir au moment où Aragorn criait aux hobbits de se cacher.

Ce fut alors un véritable branle bas de combat !

Aragorn attrapa Frodon et le prit avec lui pour le cacher. Gimli s'occupa d'éteindre le feu qu'ils avaient bêtement allumé, pensant être en sûreté. Gandalf alla se cacher et Boromir prit soin de mettre à couvert les 3 autres hobbits ainsi que le poney, Bill.

Isleen ne sentit pas la chose venir, si bien qu'elle se retrouva allongée près de Legolas avant de savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Le choc de son dos contre la terre lui fit expirer tout l'air qu'elle avait dans ses poumons.

Au même moment, les crébains survolèrent les lieux où chacun vaquaient à ses occupations avant leur arrivée.

Isleen se retourna vers l'elfe, et se rendit compte qu'il était très près d'elle... trop près au goût de la jeune femme. Elle avait carrément le nez dans son cou ! Au moins elle pouvait dire que l'elfe sentait bon : une odeur de sous bois après la pluie, et aussi quelque chose de sucré. D'un coup, et même si le moment ne s'y prêtait absolument pas, elle se demanda si elle sentait mauvais – le manque d'eau pour se laver avait mis à mal la propreté de tous les membres de la communauté – et elle n'avait pas pu échapper à cette condition. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus avant que Legolas sortait déjà de sous le buisson. Il aida la jeune femme à se relever, bien qu'elle aurait pu le faire seule, ce qui la fit grimacer.

-Je vous ai fait mal ?, lui demanda t-il.

-Non, non. Merci., lui dit-elle en se frottant la nuque.

-Oui, lui répondit-il la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Hein ? De quoi, oui ? lui dit Isleen, ne comprenant plus la conversation et se sentant mal à l'aise sous le regard de glace.

-Je vous pardonne, lui répondit-il avant de s'éloigner vers les autres.

Isleen resta plantée près du buisson, la main toujours sur la nuque, avant que son esprit arrive à capter ce que lui avait dit Legolas. C'est avec un petit sourire qu'elle retourna vers les autres, qui sortaient eux aussi de leurs cachettes.

-Des espions de Saroumane, gronda Gandalfn qui prit un air contrarié. Le passage par le sud est surveillé. Il faut espérer que le passage du Col ne le sera pas également.

-Il nous faut être plus prudent dorénavant, Gandalf, lui dit Aragorn le front soucieux.

-Oui, mes amis, affirma Gandalf. Nous voyagerons de nuit dorénavant, le jour nous servira à dormir. Reposez-vous. Nous partirons au crépuscule.

Cette annonce pesa sur la bonne humeur qui régnait auparavant sur le groupe. Isleen grimaça. Son corps n'était pas fait pour dormir la journée, c'est la nuit qu'il était à même de le faire, quand la lune et les étoiles brillaient. Non en pleine lumière !

Enfin, elle se conformerait aux exigences du groupe, et si c'était pour la sécurité, qu'il en soit ainsi.

-Dame Isleen, l'appela Boromir.

-Oui ? Lui dit-elle en se retournant vers le son de la voix du seigneur du Gondor.

-Souhaitez-vous vous joindre à nous pour l'entraînement ?, lui proposa Boromir.

En effet, au vu des menaces qui pesaient sur eux, les hobbits avaient demandé à l'homme de continuer à les faire s'entraîner, ce que Boromir avait accepté.

-Pensez-vous que j'en ai besoin ?, lui dit-elle, sur la défensive.

-Un soldat a toujours besoin de s'entraîner, intervint alors Gandalf.

-S'il vous plaît, Isleen !, s'enthousiasma Pippin et Merry d'une seule voix.

Isleen réfléchit quelque temps avant de décider qu'il n'avait pas tort, et que cela la fatiguerait sûrement assez pour s'endormir plus facilement.

-D'accord, j'accepte, leur dit-elle. Que souhaitez-vous faire ?

-Nous allons apprendre à nos amis les esquives ? la défia Boromir.

Isleen sourit et accepta d'un hochement de tête.

-Qui vous a appris à vous battre ?, demanda Aragorn, curieux des capacités de la jeune femme.

-Ça dépend des méthodes de combat, lui apprit-elle.

-Quelles méthodes connaissez-vous ?

-L'art du combat à l'épée et aux dagues m'a été apprit par Glorfindel, répondit elle.

-Le tueur de Balrog a été votre instructeur ?!, s'étonna Legolas.

-Oui, sur la demande du Seigneur Elrond.

-Et les autres méthodes ?, demanda Aragorn

-Le combat rapproché, par un professeur dans ma ville, lui dit-elle, ne souhaitant pas en révéler plus.

-Impressionnant, dit alors Gandalf.

-Il faudrait peut être qu'on s'y mette avant la nuit, intervient Boromir, qui en avait assez d'attendre que la jeune femme vienne.

Isleen sourit au gondorien et alla le rejoindre, lui, ainsi que les quatre hobbits dont il avait la charge. Une fois arrivée, Boromir donna les instructions.

-Alors, nous allons faire des binômes, dit-il. Le premier se chargera d'attaquer et l'autre devra esquiver et parer. Puis nous échangerons.

Merry et Pippin décidèrent de se mettre ensemble et Frodon et Sam constituèrent le deuxième binôme.

-Isleen, nous allons leur montrer comment esquiver, lui dit Boromir. Si vous êtes d'accord ?

-Bien sûr, lui dit Isleen, toujours souriante.

-Bien. Je serais celui qui attaque. À vous d'essayer d'esquiver.

Les quatre autres hommes s'installèrent pour regarder l'exercice et voir ce que valait la jeune femme, tandis que Merry, Pippin, Frodon et Sam leur laissaient de la place pour combattre.

Boromir et Isleen étaient a une distance de cinq mètres l'un de l'autre. Boromir avait pris son épée émoussée et Isleen avait pris son bouclier – à la fois léger et protecteur –, l'exercice pouvait commencer.

-Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, lui dit l'homme. Cherchez seulement à esquiver pour qu'ils comprennent l'exercice.

La jeune femme acquiesça, tous les deux très concentrés se mirent en mouvement. Chacun essayait de se calquer au rythme de l'autre tout en effectuant un cercle.

Boromir attaqua en premier, sur le flan gauche de la jeune femme mais celle-ci s'était déjà esquivée et para le coup de son bouclier. Sans lui laisser le temps de se replacer, le gondorien frappa un deuxième coup et toucha cette fois l'épaule droite de la femme, la faisant grimacer.

Elle recula rapidement pour se mettre hors de portée de Boromir et les deux reprirent leurs positions initiales.

Isleen se concentra plus encore, se rappelant les techniques de combat que lui avait apprit Glorfindel et Guillaume son entraîneur, sur Terre. Mais c'est un épisode de sa vie d'avant qui revint à la surface.

« _-Tu n'es pas assez concentrée !, lui criait Guillaume. Agis, comme à l'entraînement. Prouve moi que tu as des muscles._

 _-Mais si, je le suis !, lui répondait une Isleen âgée de 16 ans. Arrête de me dire ça !_

 _-Alors défends-toi !, lui criait-il de plus belle._

 _Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, quand son adversaire faisait deux têtes et quinze kilos de plus qu'elle !_

 _-Utilise sa force et son poids contre elle !, continuait de lui crier son entraîneur._ »

Boromir attaqua une troisième fois, sortant la jeune femme de ses pensées. Elle réussit à parer de justesse le coup d'épée de l'homme, effectua une roulade vers la gauche et se releva prestement avant qu'il ne la rejoigne. Elle para son coup de son bouclier et lança un coup de pied vers sa main d'épée. Ce geste surprit Boromir qui perdit son épée, et permit à Isleen de prendre l'avantage.

Elle profita de l'effet de surprise pour sauter sur le dos de l'homme, agile comme un chat, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'effectuer sa prise, que Boromir empoignait déjà son bras droit, la faisant tomber sur le dos. Il mit son genou sur le thorax de la jeune femme, l'empêchant de bouger, mettant un terme au combat.

Autant pour l'ego de la jeune femme.

Les hobbits qui regardaient l'exercice, poussèrent un cris de déception à voir la jeune femme perdre. Aragorn grimaça mais applaudit quand même l'exercice ainsi que Gimli.

Boromir aida Isleen à se remettre sur pied. Elle était toute rouge de honte d'avoir perdu et plusieurs feuilles et herbe s'étaient coincées dans ses cheveux. Elle épousseta sa tenue, sans plus de cérémonie, le regard bas.

\- Vous vous êtes bien battu, lui dit Boromir réellement surpris. Je dois vous avouer que je ne m' attendais pas à cette prise.

-Hmpf,. répondit Isleen, dans sa barbe inexistante. Mais j'ai quand même perdu.

-En effet, lui dit-il. Je m'entraîne depuis que je suis enfant, il est normal que je maîtrise certaines techniques. Et c'est pourquoi vous devez continuez de vous entraîner.

-C'était impressionnant ! Vous avez appris ça où, de monter sur les gens ?, lui demanda Pippin.

-Grâce à mon entraîneur Guillaume., lui répondit-elle, tout en essayant d'enlever les brins d'herbes de ses cheveux. On appelle ça du taekwondo, chez moi. Bon, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller dormir.

La jeune femme s'éloigna pour se trouver un coin à l'ombre, où elle pourrait dormir sans trop de mal, et soigner son orgueil blessé. Elle ne vit donc pas les yeux de Legolas rivés sur elle.

.

* * *

.

Une fois la nuit tombée, ils repartirent sur la route. Le temps était clément avec eux, malgré qu'il fasse plus froid qu'en journée. On sentait que la montagne était toute proche, car ce froid était un froid de neige. Isleen ne regretta pas d'avoir profité de leur halte pour se changer et mettre ses vêtements chauds, quand ils commencèrent à marcher non plus sur un sol brun mais blanc. Cette neige la fit grimacer tant elle n'aimait pas ça, mais, au moins, elle était couverte.

Elle marchait comme à son habitude en compagnie des hobbits et les conversations allaient bon train.

-Vous n'avez pas froid aux pieds ?, demanda brusquement Isleen, coupant Merry dans son explication au combien intéressante de sa dernière cueillette de champignon.

-Ben non ! On a des poils qui les recouvrent, dit Pippin.

-Mais avec la neige et tout ? s'étonna Isleen qui voyait leurs pieds à tous s'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément dans la poudreuse.

-Il n'y a pas de neige dans la Comté, intervint Sam. Vous vous inquiétez pour nous ?

-Un peu, lui répondit-elle, bien que ce ne soit pas vrai. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup trop par rapport à eux et à toute cette histoire.

-Ne vous en faite pas pour nous, lui dit Frodon avec un petit sourire. Mais c'est gentil.

Elle lui sourit en retour et ils reprirent leurs conversation sur les champignons. Isleen préféra marcher seule un moment, donc elle leur laissa prendre un peu d'avance sur elle.

Elle s'inquiétait pour ainsi dire beaucoup. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il leur arrive de mal mais elle ne savait pas comment faire pour ne pas s'en faire. Avant, elle n'était pas aussi inquiète...mais sa maladie avait fait d'elle une femme inquiète et elle détestait ça.

Sans prendre garde où elle marchait, elle buta contre une pierre qui était cachée par la neige et bascula en avant. Elle aurait atterrie la tête la première dans la neige si une main ne l'avait pas retenue de justesse par le ventre.

-Oh mon dieu !, s'écria-t-elle en attrapant l'avant-bras de la main qui l'avait secouru.

Avant-bras et main appartenant à l'elfe blond. Elle retira vivement sa propre main, pour s'éloigner du corps de l'elfe qui était fatalement trop proche du sien. Son geste fit froncer les sourcil de Legolas qui retira lui aussi sa main mais moins précipitamment, s'assurant que la jeune femme se tenait bien debout sur ses deux pieds.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur, regrettant sa précipitation qui avait du paraître impolie et rustre à l'homme. Elle devenait réellement gourde en présence de l'elfe et cela l'exaspérait au plus au point !

-Désolée, lui dit elle, le rouge aux joues. Merci pour votre aide...Sans vous, j'aurais fini toute entière dans la neige.

-C'est tout naturel, lui dit-il sérieusement. Vous auriez fait la même chose.

-Sans doute, mais j'aurais été moins rapide, lui dit-elle, exaspérée par la politesse froide de l'elfe. Mes pieds s'enfoncent dans la neige, eux.

-Oui, c'est une particularité elfique, lui dit-il, perdant un peu de sa réserve habituelle.

-Humpf, répondit Isleen un brin boudeuse. Et ben je trouve ça injuste !

L'elfe blond lui fit un sourire moqueur. Il lui indiqua le chemin et tout les deux se remirent en route en silence.

-Que chantiez-vous la dernière fois sur le Banc avec Dame Eledhwen et Dame Arwen ?, lui demanda-t-il après un instant de silence.

-Vous vous en souvenez ?!, s'étonna Isleen qui rajouta après acquiescement du prince. C'était « Can't Help falling in love with you » d'Elvis Presley.

-Je ne le connais pas. Est-ce un troubadour de chez vous ?, lui demanda-t-il.

-On peut dire ça comme ça, oui..., rigola Isleen, face au mot troubadour pour désigner le King.

-Et que veux dire Can't help...euh, dit-alors le prince n'arrivant pas à finir le titre du morceau.

\- « Can't help falling in love with you », l'aida-t-elle. C'est de l'anglais. En langue commune, ça veux dire : « Je ne peux m'empêcher de tomber amoureux de toi ».

-Oh ! , demanda Legolas sérieusement. Est-ce pour vous qu'il a créé cette ode ?

-Ah non, pas du tout ! C'est juste le titre de la chanson, rien de plus !, répondit-t-elle, les joues d'un rouge ardent. Il avait des milliers de fans ! Et je suis née bien après sa mort !

\- Fans ?

-Euh... des personnes qui l'aimaient beaucoup, dit-elle, mal à l'aise, se rendant compte qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus. Et tout ça sous le regard de glace qui ne la lâchait pas.

« Bien bien... Où comment passer pour une idiote finie. Tu n'en rates pas une, ma vieille ! » se dit Isleen.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de paraître idiote à chaque fois qu'elle était seule avec lui. Elle allait finir par refuser toute situation seule avec l'elfe tant cela mettait ses nerfs en pelote.

Ne se rendant pas compte du malaise de la jeune femme, le prince elfique continua de lui poser des questions sur Elvis et ses chansons. Finalement la conversation se tarie, au grand bonheur d'Isleen qui ne savait plus comment s'en sortir, et ils continuèrent la marche en silence.

.

* * *

.

Le chemin se fit de plus en plus dur pour tous les membres de la communauté, excepté pour Legolas qui marchait sur la poudreuse d'un pas léger. Les jours se suivirent et ils n'en pouvaient plus de voir de la neige tout autour d'eux. Le repos était difficile à trouver tant les lieux pour se poser était de plus en plus rares au fur à et mesure qu'ils effectuaient l'ascension de la montagne.

Frodon tomba une fois dans la poudreuse et perdit son anneau. Ce fut Boromir qui le trouva en premier et Isleen ne put que constater de l'ampleur de l'emprise qu'avait l'anneau sur Boromir. Et bien que l'épisode dura à peine cinq minute, il fut assez long pour peser sur la conscience de chacun des membre de la communauté, et d'autant plus sur Frodon, qui devait en supporter la charge.

La malédiction de son ami, troubla si bien la jeune femme qu'elle resta mutique à toute conversation durant le reste de la journée, préférant marcher seule et en silence.

L'ascension se fit plus ardue lorsque la neige leur arriva à la taille. Il était d'autant plus dur pour la femme et les hobbits du groupe de supporter cette neige car la taille jouait beaucoup sur la difficulté de marcher. Boromir et Aragorn entreprirent de prendre dans leurs bras les hobbits, qui étaient épuisés de leurs efforts.

Seul Legolas pouvait aisément marcher dans ce bourbier. Oh que ça faisait enrager la jeune femme !

De même que la neige, ils subissaient depuis plusieurs heures une tempête de vent qui faisait tourner des volutes de neiges aux visages de chacun, réduisant considérablement leurs visibilité.

Leur marche les avait conduit sur une petite plate forme surplombait de nombreux rochers qui, si on ne faisait pas attention, pouvaient conduire tout droit dans le vide. C'est aussi sur cette plate forme qu'on entendit un son sombre et grave. Legolas s'avança alors, dépassant aisément les autres membres du groupe, pour essayer de capter au travers de la tempête ce qui provoquait ce son grave et noir.

-J'entends une voix sinistre dans les airs !, cria Legolas au reste du groupe qui suivait.

-C'est Saroumane !, hurla Gandalf.

La magie était à l'œuvre dans la montagne. Des bloc de glaces et de roches s'étaient détaché de la paroi et dégringolaient vers eux. Les membres de la communauté eurent juste le temps de se plaquer contre la montagne que les morceaux de roches s'écrasaient devant eux. Heureusement, ils ne touchèrent personne mais rétrécir la plate forme à un étroit passage. Il fallait rapidement rebrousser chemin.

Isleen était terrorisée. Elle était proche de Frodon, qui semblait lui aussi pas rassuré du tout, regardant la fine paroi qui les séparait du vide.

-Il essaye de déclencher une avalanche !, cria Aragorn. Il faut faire demi-tours !

-Non !, cria Gandalf en réponse.

Le magicien s'élança alors et psalmodia une formule en langue noire pour essayer de contrer les pouvoir du traître, Saroumane. Mais les pouvoirs du magicien blanc furent plus forts, et un éclair jaillit du ciel et alla frapper de toute sa puissance la paroi de la montagne, ce qui déclencha un autre éboulement.

Les membres de la communauté se protégèrent tant bien que mal. Isleen attrapa la main de Frodon, et celui-ci s'y accrocha comme un naufragé. Les pierre tombèrent juste devant la femme et le semi-homme, détruisant la partie de la montagne où Frodon se tenait une seconde auparavant.

Tout se passa alors en quelques secondes. Aragorn hurla et essaya de courir vers les deux jeunes gens mais en vain. Gandalf regarda horrifié le semi homme tomber. Gimli qui ne voyait plus grand chose entendit les hobbits hurler de terreur et Legolas tenta de rattraper la main de la jeune femme dont la bouche s'ouvrait dans un cri de terreur pure.

Mais rien ni personne ne put arrêter leur chute.

Et c'est sous les yeux du reste de la communauté, qu'Isleen et Frodon tombèrent dans le vide.

.

.

* * *

TADAM ! Mouhahaha ! Ne me tuez pas, je sais que vous voulez la suite ;)


	8. La perte et le chagrin

Bonjour mes chers lecteurs !

J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre pour la suite de l'histoire de notre bien-aimée Isleen! J'arrive quasiment au terme de mes chapitre d'avance, bien que je me dépêche d'écrire. Les aléas de mon travail et mon futur déménagement m'empêchent de me consacrer entièrement à l'histoire, bien qu'elle reste constamment dans un coin de la tête!

Je vous réserve plein de surprises!

Merci également à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews! C'est génial de connaître votre avis sur l'histoire !

Disclaimer : l'histoire n'est pas à moi, elle appartient à Tolkien -Notre dieu à tous. Moi, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages!

Plein de bisous et bonne lecture ;)

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du vide. Il ne pouvait concevoir que c'était arrivé, ce n'était pas possible. Mais les regards hantés et les visages brisés qui l'entouraient confirmait qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Isleen et Frodon avaient chuté dans le vide. Il n'avait pu mener le semi-homme au bout du voyage. Il n'avait pu le protéger. Il avait échoué.

Il finit par détacher son regard du gouffre, après un temps qui lui sembla durer une année entière.

Il allait devoir être fort pour le reste de ses compagnons, mais il ne savait pas comment l'être. Comment faire face à cette perte? Comment faire face à ce que cela allait entraîner pour la Terre du Milieu et ses peuples? La fin de leurs vies à tous, la destruction du monde.

Et tout était de sa faute. À lui. Le magicien gris. Gandalf.

S'il n'avait pas en premier lieu emmené avec lui aux confins du monde Bilbo Sacquet, l'anneau de pouvoir serait – avec un peu de chance – resté caché dans les montagnes auprès de Gollum le hobbit plusieurs fois maudit. Il n'aurait pas atterrit dans les main de Frodon et il ne serait pas là à subir la perte de son jeune ami.

Mais ce n'était pas le seul qu'il avait perdu. Il y avait Isleen, une humaine courageuse qui avait voulu se joindre à leur quête, connaissant les dangers qu'ils encouraient tous.

Mais il était sûr à présent qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de mourir de la sorte, en témoigne le regard horrifié qu'elle avait eu durant sa chute et le cri qu'elle avait voulu poussé, mais qui ne leur était pas parvenu.

Mourir de la sorte était affreux, à un aussi jeune âge. Isleen et Frodon, deux personnes courageuses, n'aurait pas du périr de la sorte.

Il se sentait subitement vieux, ses os lui firent mal et il sentait, malgré le froid des hauteurs, des larmes lui coulait le long des joues. Personne ne le remarquait, chacun trop occupé à gérer son propre chagrin, mais les années se voyait sur ses traits fatigués et brisés.

-Ce n'est pas possible...Ce n'est pas possible, répétait inlassablement Gimli sans sembler s'en apercevoir.

Il n'avait pas pu le protéger des dangers. Il avait amené le danger à lui.

Si seulement Saroumane n'avait pas rallié les forces de Sauron, il aurait pu leur venir en aide. Il aurait, lui, pu amener Frodon jusqu'au bout et le sauver. Il en avait la force.

Lui, Gandalf, n'était bon qu'à allumer des feux d'artifices et envoyer les gens à la mort.

Il poussa un cri de rage qui fit relever plusieurs têtes surprises. Il se leva difficilement, les os craquant sous son poids et, une fois remis sur pied, contempla ce qu'il restait de la communauté de l'anneau. Il fallait prendre une décision.

Ils étaient au départ dix. Ils n'étaient plus que huit. Mais sans l'anneau quel était leur but ? Une communauté de l'anneau sans l'anneau ne pouvait subsister.

.

* * *

.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Ils n'avaient pas pu tomber. Ils ne pouvaient être morts. Pas comme ça, pas de cette façon.

Il regardait inlassablement le vide, comme si avec la force de son regard, il pourrait les ramener en sécurité sur la plate-forme de la montagne. Mais il savait au fond de lui qui ce n'était pas possible.

Il n'avait pu empêcher leur chute. Il ne pourrait pas les sortir de ce gouffre.

Oh ! Si seulement il avait été plus grand, il aurait pu les aider, ou au moins essayer, mais il avait déjà eu du mal à marcher dans la neige pour arriver ici, alors courir pour les rattraper... il n'aurait pas pu. Il était trop court sur pattes, bien que pour un nain, il était assez grand.

La partie logique de son cerveau n'arrivait plus à fonctionner correctement, tant le vide le happait. Les nuages qui s'amoncelaient jusqu'à eux empêchait de voir quoique ce soit.

Cela était mieux ainsi, sans doute. Il préférait garder d'Isleen et de Frodon l'image de deux jeunes gens pleins de courage et de gentillesse, plutôt que d'apercevoir et de se souvenir de deux corps démembrés par la force de l'impacte. Si tant soit que ce vide ait un fond qui permettrait de voir quelque chose.

-Ce n'est pas possible...Ce n'est pas possible, s'entendit-il dire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Isleen. Petit bout de femme intrépide, trop jeune pour subir ce genre de mort. Trop jeune pour partir dans cette aventure de plein gré ?

Une femme peu commune en tout cas. Une femme qui s'était intéressée à la vie du peuple des nains, alors qu'un spécimen elfe était parmi le groupe et qu'elle avait vécu avec ce peuple. Il aurait été logique qu'elle recherche sa présence plus que toute autre, souhaitant garder une attache après leur départ de Fondcombe. Mais il avait remarqué qu'elle avait plus évité le prince elfique que chercher sa présence, semblant mal à l'aise à ses côtés. Chose étonnante de la part d'une humaine, mais en tant que nain, il avait comprit la jeune femme, la rendant encore plus sympathique à ses yeux, malgré tous les secret qu'elle semblait cacher.

En effet, malgré sa gentillesse, il avait bien remarqué qu'elle esquivait les questions sur son passé, ou du moins édulcorait la vérité. C'était suspect, mais il ne pouvait lui garder rancune. Elle était morte et il n'en avait pas le droit, par égard pour elle. On ne devait pas en vouloir aux morts.

Un cri de rage le sortit de sa torpeur et son regard se retira du vide pour s'égarer vers Gandalf qui était l'auteur du bruit. L'écho de ce rugissement était incongru pour Gimli et il était étonné de voir le magicien gris laisser entrapercevoir l'émotion brute qui transparaissait de son visage.

Frodon. Le magicien avait perdu Frodon. Ils l'avaient tous perdu, lui et tout espoir de gagner face aux forces des ténèbres qui menaçait d'engloutir le reste du monde.

Il l'avait bien dit, qu'il fallait passer par la Moria. Son cousin Balin les aurait accueillit à bras ouvert – oui, même l'elfe – pour leur permettre de se reposer et de reprendre des force avant de continuer leurs marche, mais personne ne l'écoutait jamais. Ils auraient été tous saufs, et le monde tiendrait encore debout. Ils auraient encore eu une chance de l'emporter face à leurs ennemis. Oh ! Il était injuste, il voyait bien que le magicien s'en voulait, c'était inscrit sur chaque plis de son visage. Le nain eu l'impression, pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec Gandalf, d'apercevoir l'âge du magicien. Il savait qu'il s'en voulait pour la perte du semi-homme, et Gimli regrettait dès lors de n'avoir pas discuter plus souvent avec lui, ne pouvant rendre justice au courage de ce hobbit.

Il regardait les autres membres du groupe, ne sachant que faire. Il faudrait sous peu prendre une décision pour savoir ce qu'il serait bon de faire pour la suite...si suite il y avait désormais.

Ils étaient au départ dix. Ils n'étaient plus que huit. Mais sans l'anneau quel était leur but ? Une communauté de l'anneau sans l'anneau ne pouvait subsister.

.

* * *

.

Il ne pouvait croire ce qui était arrivé. Il venait d'assister, sans n'avoir pu rien faire, à la destruction de leur monde à tous.

Il ne pouvait plus réagir qu'en automate à la scène dont il avait été le témoin. La chute d'Isleen et de Frodon dans ce vide immense avait sonner leur fin à tous. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour les sauver. Il avait été trop loin pour faire quoique ce soit. Et maintenant ils étaient mort.

Il regrettait leur perte à tous les deux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la mort du porteur de l'anneau représentait le glas de Minas Tirith. Sa ville bien aimée.

Il se savait égoïste de penser ça, mais il ne cherchait qu'à vaincre les ténèbres qui menaçait chaque jour de transporter son peuple dans les ténèbres les plus noirs.

Si au moins les autres avaient consentis à lui laisser l'anneau pour qu'il le porte à son père, il n'en serait pas là, à contempler un vide qui avait englouti leurs maigres espoirs de victoire face à Sauron et à ses armées. Il serait en route vers la victoire et la gloire assurée ! Il avait eu entre les mains le puissant anneau de pouvoir. Il avait dès lors ressenti une force nouvelle le traverser. Une force capable de détruire une bonne fois pour toute l'ombre qui planait au dessus du monde... mais les autres n'avaient vu en lui qu'un voleur, et leurs regards les avait fait les détester sur le moment. Il aurait du avoir l'anneau pour lui ! Il l'aurait amener en lieu sûr, au lieu de le laisser tomber dans le vide !

Aussi vite que cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, il la regretta. Il était injuste de penser cela, alors que le semi-homme n'avait rien demandé et qu'il portait ce fardeau sans se plaindre. Et cette façon de finir ses jours, il ne la souhaitait à personne et surtout pas à Frodon. Ni à Isleen.

Isleen, une femme dont il se souviendra. Peu commune, elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment aux autres femmes qu'il avait connu, charnellement ou non. Elle était trop intrépide et aventurière, contrairement à ce que devait être une femme. Pour lui, ce comportement n'était pas acceptable. Elle aurait du trouver un mari et lui faire des héritiers. Tel était sa place.

C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas été, au départ, favorable à ce qu'une femme se joigne à eux, ce jusqu'au moment où il l'avait vu combattre, lors de l'exercice donné au profit des semi-hommes. Il était venu à la voir d'un œil nouveau, où la guerrière prenait la place de la simple femme.

Mais cet état de fait avait été trop court. Il avait accepté la place d'Isleen dans leur groupe au moment où elle leur était arrachée.

-Ce n'est pas possible...Ce n'est pas possible, psalmodiait Gimli, le regard dans le vide.

Boromir finit par se lever pour regarder les autres membres de leur groupe nouvellement réduit. Il remarqua le magicien gris dont le visage était marqué par la souffrance. Il poussa alors un cri de rage dont l'écho se répercuta aux alentours. La perte de Frodon était dur pour lui. Sa perte était dur pour eux tous. Comment continuer sans le porteur ?

Ils étaient au départ dix. Ils n'étaient plus que huit. Mais sans l'anneau quel était leur but ? Une communauté de l'anneau sans l'anneau ne pouvait subsister.

.

* * *

.

C'était un cauchemar. Il allait se réveiller. Il devait se réveiller. Il avait trop fumé d'herbe à pipe avec Merry et toute cette histoire était le fruit de son imagination. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. N'est-ce pas ?

Mais les bras de ses compagnons qui l'entouraient et les larmes qui s'évertuaient à couler sur ses joues prouvaient qu'il était bien dans le monde réel, et que ce à quoi il avait assisté était vrai. Frodon et Isleen était tombés. Frodon était mort. Isleen était morte. Leurs amis étaient morts.

Et il vivait en plein cauchemar.

Il resserra la prise qu'il avait sur Merry et Sam pour être bien sûr qu'ils étaient bien là, avec lui. Merry leva la tête vers lui, et Pippin remarqua que des larmes coulaient également de ses yeux. Il se regardaient et, sans avoir besoin de parler – ils n'en avaient jamais eu besoin –, ils comprirent que leurs vies n'allaient plus du tout être les mêmes. Ils venaient de perdre leur ami de toujours, et ils ne savaient pas comment y faire face.

Sam releva la tête et regarda les deux autres hobbits. Il avait lui aussi de grosses larmes qui lui coulaient le longs des joues, et il reniflait de temps à autres.

Tous trois tremblaient de peur et de chagrin face à la situation. Qu'ils avaient été fous de se lancer dans cette aventure. Mais ils n'auraient pu laisser leur ami Frodon participer à ça sans eux. C'était inconcevable ! Depuis le berceau, ils faisaient tout ensemble.

Et Sam avait fait une promesse à Gandalf : protéger son ami. Mais il avait échoué alors qu'on comptait sur lui. Il allait faire honte à sa famille et Rosie n'accepterait jamais de reposer les yeux sur lui, ni de lui adresser un de ses si doux sourires dont il avait le droit parfois. Plus jamais il n'oserait sortir de chez lui, il deviendrait un paria et il l'aurait mérité. Il n'avait pu protéger son ami et il en était mort.

Il n'avait même pas pu protéger Isleen, alors qu'elle avait été si gentille avec lui et très prévenante avec Frodon, le sortant de ses pensées sombres. Ce pourquoi, lui, Sam, lui en était reconnaissant. Mais elle était morte elle aussi, comme leur ami.

-Ce n'est pas possible... Ce n'est pas possible, dit Gimli sans s'en sembler s'en rendre compte, sortant Sam de son auto-flagellation et de ses pensées sombres.

Le jeune hobbit regarda ses deux amis qui lui faisaient face, se leva et leur pris à chacun une main. Ils devraient se soutenir à présent, car la route pour retourner dans la Comté allait être longue, et peut-être dangereuse. Les autres membres du groupe devraient rentrer chez eux, et ce n'était pas leur chemin. Ils étaient trois maintenant, et ils devraient être forts, pour survivre. Ses deux compagnons le regardèrent et, après s'être consultés du regard, se levèrent sous le regard toujours humide et brisé de leur ami.

Tous trois regardaient à présent les compagnons avec qui ils avaient fait le chemin jusque là, mais c'était pour eux la fin. Ils allaient devoir rentrer chez eux, car ils n'avaient plus de raisons de rester. Le reste de la Terre du Milieu n'avait qu'à se débrouiller, le prix à payer avait été trop cherpour vouloir continuer.

Ils étaient au départ dix. Ils n'étaient plus que huit. Mais sans l'anneau quel était leur but ? Une communauté de l'anneau sans l'anneau ne pouvait subsister.

.

* * *

.

Comment allait-il lui dire ? Comment allait-il leur apprendre qu'il n'avait pas été assez rapide ? Comment pourrait-il encore les regarder dans les yeux, alors qu'il allait être l'instrument de leurs douleurs ? Comment pourrait-ils accepter de le revoir, alors qu'il était censé la protéger ? A quel moment la flamme qui brille dans les yeux d'Arwen et du seigneur Elrond allaient s'éteindre pour ne jamais revenir, une fois qu'il leur aurait apprit qu'Isleen était morte ?

Il ne pouvait concevoir que c'était arrivé. Arwen l'avait pourtant mis en garde contre l'intrépidité de la jeune femme. Qu'il fallait la protéger, au même titre que le semi-homme, Frodon. Non pas parce qu'elle était importante pour sa bien-aimée, mais elle devait rester en vie, car c'était une nécessité, alimentant le mystère que représentait la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas comprit la requête de sa dame, mais elle lui avait fait promettre et il avait échoué.

Et malgré ce qu'elle pensait, il était voué à échouer. Comme son ancêtre. Comme Isildur. Il avait pourtant bien essayé de rejoindre la jeune femme et le hobbit, mais la neige avait ralenti sa course et il n'avait pu que voir Isleen et Frodon sombrer dans la noirceur du vide.

Frodon, il l'avait abandonné lui aussi. Bien malgré lui, mais le poids de son héritage l'avait fait se renfermer sur lui-même, et depuis ses retrouvailles avec la dame de ses pensées, il ne vivait que pour lui revenir. Il avait pris très peu de temps depuis leur départ de Fondcombe pour s'entretenir avec le jeune hobbit, qu'il avait sous son aile depuis Bree. Et c'est maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus le faire, qu'il regrettait cet état de fait. C'en était pitoyable.

-Ce n'est pas possible...Ce n'est pas possible, répétait Gimli d'une voix atone.

Aragorn leva la tête vers le seigneur nain qui venait de parler. Il remarqua sa posture défaitiste et ses yeux tournés vers l'endroit où Isleen et Frodon étaient tombés. Il vit, plus loin, les trois hobbits qui se tenaient les uns aux autres. Boromir semblait tout aussi affligé de la perte de la femme et du hobbit, bien qu'un dilemme intérieur se disputait dans son regard. Il aperçut Legolas de dos, se tenant à la paroi de la montagne.

Un cri de rage raisonna alors du côté de Gandalf, mais Aragorn ne s'occupa pas du magicien – qui, il le savait, regrettait profondément la perte de Frodon et sans doute de la jeune femme – ne voulant pas décupler son propre chagrin.

Il se laissa glisser le long de la paroi pour s'asseoir, ne supportant plus le poids du chagrin qui l'accablait. Il posa l'arrière de sa tête contre la pierre et serra en son poing le pendentif qu'Arwen lui avait offert en gage de son amour. Le cristal du bijou lui ouvrit la paume mais il n'y prit pas garde, pensant à ce qu'il allait advenir de cette aventure et du reste du monde. Ils avaient échoué et cela s'était soldé par la perte et le deuil.

Ils étaient au départ dix. Ils n'étaient plus que huit. Mais sans l'anneau quel était leur but ? Une communauté de l'anneau sans l'anneau ne pouvait subsister.

.

* * *

.

Il avait été si proche. Il n'avait eu qu'à attraper sa main, celle qu'elle lui tendait pour lui sauver la vie, mais il n'avait pas pu. Malgré toutes ses habilités elfique, il n'avait pu la rattraper pour qu'elle soit sauve.

Elle et Frodon.

Il ne devait pas oublier le semi-homme, mais les yeux verts de la jeune femme hantaient ses pensées. Ce regard terrifié, ce regard qui savait que c'était la mort si il ne l'attrapait pas.

Il ne l'avait pas attrapé. Il aurait dû.

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'endroit où elle avait disparu, mais il n'y avait plus rien, juste le vide. Et ce regard vert – qui lui rappelait la forêt de Mirkwood quand il y jouait, enfant, avant qu'elle ne soit maudite – ce regard vert, qui le hantait. Il s'était coupé de tout, du reste de ses compagnons comme du vent qui continuait de les gifler.

Il finit par détacher ses yeux du gouffre qui lui faisait face et pivota vers la montagne, préférant tourner le dos au vide.

Il s'avança pour rejoindre Aragorn qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui, mais ses jambes ne semblèrent pas vouloir faire un pas de plus, et seule la paroi de la montagne à laquelle il s'accrocha lui permit de ne pas tomber. Son souffle se fit plus court et il sentait son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Sa vision devint floue et des points noirs semblèrent danser devant lui. Ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait, il s'agrippa plus fortement à la paroi. Se penchant légèrement, il essaya de respirer lentement mais ses sens et son corps n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir lui obéir.

Il ferma ses paupières, voulant se calmer, mais l'image des deux yeux verts les lui refit rouvrir aussitôt. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il était sûr que le bruit se répercutait dans l'écho de la montagne.

Il paniquait. Il était en train de faire une crise de panique. Il ne voyait pas d'autre réponse possible à son état. Il avait déjà vu ce comportement chez certains humains mais jamais chez l'un des siens, du moins n'en avait-il pas été témoin. Il détesta immédiatement la sensation que cela lui procurait. Il tenta de se calmer néanmoins, en respirant plusieurs fois lentement – utilisant une technique de méditation et de relaxation – et fixa un point précis de la montagne, se concentrant un maximum sur celui-ci, ne souhaitant pas fermer ses paupières et revoir ces yeux verts terrifiés. Son cœur finit par retrouver un rythme normal au bout de plusieurs minutes, et il put enfin se redresser.

Il se retourna ensuite vers ses compagnons. Aragorn était adossé les yeux fermés, contre la paroi de la montagne. Les trois hobbits restant du groupe était levés et s'activaient près du poney, Bill. Boromir était debout et regardait Aragorn d'un œil noir, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de l'elfe attention passa au nain qui était assis dans la neige, le regard dans le vide. Il regarda ensuite le magicien, qui était debout et semblait plus vieux que jamais.

Qu'allaient-il faire désormais ? L'anneau était dorénavant perdu. Leur monde, son peuple, son père, tout dépendait de cette quête et il n'avait pu sauver le porteur. Il n'avait pas non plus pu la sauver, elle.

Ils étaient au départ dix. Ils n'étaient plus que huit. Mais sans l'anneau quel était leur but ? Une communauté de l'anneau sans l'anneau ne pouvait subsister.

.

.

* * *

.

Fin? Mouahaha ! Bon, parlons peu parlons bien : j'attends vos REVIEW !


	9. Vivre ou mourir

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez hâte de connaitre la suite !

Alors, petite mise au point sur ce chapitre - qui est super important pour moi - :si j'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfiction, c'est grâce à ce moment de l'histoire. J'ai rêvé de ce chapitre, et il est resté dans ma tête une bonne semaine après coup. On peut même dire qu'il m'obsédait! Donc si vous lisez cette histoire aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à ce chapitre là.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous me ferez part de vos avis - Oui je parle des reviews! D'ailleurs, j'aimerais remercier caro-hearts et Nhocae pour vos reviews à chaque chapitre! Et merci à tout ceux qui m'en laisse aussi, car ça me permet de continuer et vous êtes adorable!

J'aimerais aussi remercier mes lecteurs du bout du monde! Oui, c'est à vous que je m'adresse, habitants des : Iles Feroes, Canada, Etats-unis, Islande, Suisse, Nouvelle Zélande...Merci de me lire de si loin - c'est ça aussi la magie d'internet! N'hésitez pas à vous manifester!

.

Bon, assez de blabla: je vous souhaite un bon chapitre!

.

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'histoire d'origine du SDA appartiennent à Tolkien, moi je les fais seulement souffrir ;)

.

.

.

* * *

.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait. L'éclair frappa si soudainement la paroi de la montagne qu'elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit l'éboulement des rochers devant elle. Elle ferma les yeux un bref moment, se collant autant qu'elle pu à la montagne, tentant vainement de se protéger des rochers qui tombaient. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne vit pas Frodon tomber, sa main toujours dans la sienne, mais elle sentit son corps être entraîné vers l'avant. C'est ça qui lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux.

Elle avait bien tenté de se retenir après ça, de chercher sur la corniche une prise à laquelle s'agripper, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé. Rien qui puisse la sauver, elle et le porteur, et le vide les emporta tout les deux.

Elle avait entendu un hurlement de terreur pure tandis que le vide les avalait. Ce n'est qu'au moment où elle n'avait plus vu ses compagnons qui les regardaient tomber sans rien pouvoir faire, qu'elle s'était rendu compte que le cri venait d'elle.

Elle culbuta plusieurs fois d'avant en arrière, gardant la main du porteur dans la sienne, se cramponnant si fort qu'elle doutait de pouvoir un jour la relâcher. Leur vitesse de chute finit par ralentir après qu'ils aient trouvé une position permettant à l'air de les stabiliser.

La tempête qui accompagnait la compagnie durant la montée du col continua d'harceler la jeune femme et le hobbit durant leur chute. Le vent cingla leurs visages et la force du vent fit pleurer les yeux de la jeune femme, les rendant douloureux.

Frodon la regardait, terrifié par le sort qui les attendait plus bas. Comble de l'ironie, la chaîne qu'il portait continuellement autour du cou était ressorti de son gilet. L'anneau semblait danser sous la force du vent, devant les yeux du hobbit, le narguant.

Isleen regardait l'anneau, les yeux fous de terreur. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir dans ce monde, comme ça. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, sa tête était vide de toute idée, le vent se faisait plus cinglant, se mélangeant à la neige et à la glace que la tempête faisait pleuvoir sur eux.

Le sol se rapprochait considérablement, il ne leur restait que quelques instants avant que la mort ne les prenne. Le temps semblait s'étirer indéfiniment pour la jeune femme, mais il ne s'était écoulé qu'une poignée de secondes depuis leur chute.

Isleen regarda Frodon. Il tenta de dire quelque chose, mais le vent empêcha la jeune femme d'entendre une seule des paroles du jeune homme. Mais quelque soit ce qu'il voulait dire, Isleen était persuadée qu'il lui faisait ses adieux.

L'histoire ne pouvait se terminer ainsi. Leurs vies ne s'achèveront pas ici. Pas comme ça.

Peut-être est-ce la vue qu'elle eu de Frodon terrifié par ce qui les attendait, ou celle du sol qui se faisait de plus en plus proche, qui lui rappela subitement qu'elle était armée. Bien qu'elle se fut changée quand la neige avait fait son apparition, elle n'avait pas omis de remettre en place ses armes.

Elle mit rapidement au point un plan précaire et totalement fou, mais si elle ne tentait rien, ils mourraient tous les deux. Par chance, leur chute ne les avait pas éloigné de la montagne.

Elle tira avec force Frodon vers elle, son corps allant s'écraser sur la poitrine d'Isleen, mais celle-ci n'en eu cure. Elle entreprit vivement de placer Frodon dans son dos. Celui-ci l'aida rapidement quand il comprit ce qu'elle souhaitait. La tâche ne fut pas aisée tant le vent soufflait fort, et que leurs corps continuaient de tomber, culbutant en avant plusieurs fois... mais la force de vivre qu'ils avaient, et la poigne par laquelle ils se tenaient, leur permit de réussir. Frodon accrocha ses jambes à la taille de la jeune femme et mit ses bras autour de son cou, s'accrochant à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Isleen sortit ses deux longues dagues elfiques – qui étaient heureusement légèrement courbées – et, lames en avant, essaya de les planter dans la glace qui recouvrait la paroi, priant pour que la couche soit assez épaisse pour qu'elles aient une prise. En voyant ce que faisait Isleen, Frodon s'agrippa de plus belle au cou de la jeune femme, l'étranglant presque.

Les lames ne firent qu'érafler la glace, sans s'enfoncer, entraînant une pluie de neige sur le visage des deux jeunes gens. Le choc entraîna le corps d'Isleen vers la paroi de la montagne et sa tête la heurta violemment, en même temps que le reste de son corps.

La jeune femme fut sonnée, elle vit plusieurs points noirs danser devant ses yeux et sa tête se fit plus lourde. Elle ne pouvait sombrer et s'évanouir, elle se devait de réessayer !

Isleen secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, et Frodon relâcha la pression sur son cou. Bien que la première tentative eu échoué, elle avait pu se rapprocher de la paroi et avait une position de chute plus favorable à son plan totalement dingue.

Elle retenta une deuxième fois de placer les lames de ses dagues dans la glace, priant pour réussir ce coup ci. La deuxième tentative eu plus de succès que la première : sa lame droite s'enfonça largement dans la glace, entraînant une deuxième fois une gerbe de neige sur Frodon et elle.

Cette réussite entraîna une nouvelle fois le corps de la jeune femme contre la paroi de la montagne. Mais Isleen empêcha le choc de se renouveler en plantant la deuxième dague dans la glace, et tenta en même temps de ralentir leur chute avec ses pieds. Cela fonctionna plus qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré, et elle finit par s'arrêter complètement quand elle trouva un appui sur le flanc de la paroi qui ressortait légèrement.

Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle eut peur pendant quelque secondes de déclencher une avalanche. Elle finit néanmoins par rouvrir les yeux, ses doigts complètement tétanisés sur la garde de ses dagues.

-Tu... tu as réussi !, s'écria sans le croire Frodon.

-Oui...Oui, j'ai réussi, dit Isleen, tremblante. Mais ce n'est pas terminé...

Elle leva les yeux vers l'amont, découragée.

-Comment nous allons faire ?, l'interrogea Frodon, lui aussi découragé par la hauteur.

-Nous allons devoir grimper, répondit-elle.

-Oui...

-Je vais utiliser mes dagues comme prises pour mes mains, et m'aider des aspérités de la paroi pour grimper avec mes pieds., lui expliqua-t-elle.

-D'accord. Je te fais confiance.

-Il en faut au moins un..., dit Isleen tout bas, plus pour elle que pour lui, ne souhaitant pas l'effrayer.

Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air pour remplir ses poumons et chasser le stress qui lui étreignait les tripes. Le froid était mordant autour d'eux, et le vent était violent, bien que moins présent depuis qu'ils étaient accrochés à la paroi. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait tenir, elle n'avait pas vraiment confiance en ses forces pour réussir à grimper aussi haut. Elle n'avait jamais fait d'escalade dans sa vie et commencer avec des dagues au lieu d'un équipement complet ne la rassurait pas non plus ! Le coup qu'elle avait reçu sur la tête n'allait pas l'aider, ainsi que le poids de Frodon, mais elle allait devoir faire abstraction et grimper.

Elle se mit alors en mouvement, faisant jouer ses doigts sur la garde de la première dague qui s'était enfoncée. Elle chercha vers la droite une prise pour ses pieds, essayant au maximum d'avoir toujours trois points d'appuis sur la montagne. Elle trouva une légère faille dans la glace, qui lui permettrait d'y glisser son pied. Elle retira alors précautionneusement la dague droite de la glace et vint la planter plus en hauteur, pour permettre à son corps de se mettre en mouvement. Le pied rentra facilement dans le trou et Isleen chercha une autre aspérité pour son pied gauche. Elle regarda en l'air, et dans un soupir se dit qu'ils avaient un long chemin à faire.

.

* * *

.

Il observa d'un œil triste le reste de ses compagnons. Ils avaient tous le visage défait et le regard abattu ou dans le vide. Ils allaient devoir prendre une décision sur la suite des événements.

Il se sentait vieux, et le poids de la culpabilité pesait sur ses épaules. Ils n'avaient pas été à la hauteur. Le sort d'Arda s'annonçait funeste, et cela par sa faute. Son envie de passer par le col, sachant la difficulté de la manœuvre, lui paraissait fou à ce moment.

Les rafales de vent, qui continuaient à faire rage autour d'eux, avaient emmêler sa barbe et l'ornementa d'un léger voile de givre.

-Nous devons décider de ce que nous allons faire à présent, dit-il alors.

Aragorn releva les yeux et le regarda. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils mais se leva tout de même, s'aidant d'une de ses mains, laissant une légère trace de sang sur la paroi. Le vieux magicien s'avança alors vers le reste du groupe, qui le regardait silencieusement. Gimli avait le visage aussi blanc que la neige sur laquelle il s'était assis quelque temps auparavant.

Les trois hobbits restants ne semblaient pas vouloir s'associer au groupe. Ils continuaient de mettre de l'ordre dans leurs affaires et d'accrocher ce qu'ils pouvaient sur le dos du poney.

-Nous sommes perdus !, intervint alors Boromir d'un ton colérique. Et cela par votre faute !

Le magicien gris ne pouvait que lui donner raison, mais se l'entendre dire à haute voix était une réalité à laquelle il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à faire face. Cela fut un rude coup pour l'âme du magicien.

-Nous aurions dû passer par le Rohan et faire fit de la menace de Saroumane !, continua le gondorien.

-Êtes-vous devenu complètement fou !, s'écria Aragorn, prenant la défense du vieil homme. La route du Rohan était trop bien surveillée !

-Mon cousin Balin nous aurait tous accueillit avec bonté dans la Moria si nous nous étions présentés chez lui, intervint Gimli, sortant de sa léthargie. Oui ! Tous, même Legolas aurait été le bienvenue !

-Il y a un mal qui vous est inconnu dans ses cavernes, lui dit Gandalf, acculé.

-Tout aurait mieux valu que cette fin pour Frodon et Isleen!, s'écria Gimli hors de lui.

Une larme unique coula de ses yeux, témoin de la peine qu'avait le nain de perdre ses compagnons. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, signe de compassion et de soutien face à son chagrin. Le maître nain se tourna vers la personne qui le soutenait et fut plus que surpris de voir l'elfe blond. Il ne tenta pas de repousser cet appui que lui offrait Legolas, tant il était sous le choc, de même que le regard hanté qu'avait le prince elfique, était l'écho du sien.

-Vous ne comprenez pas que les forces de Sauron nous aurait rattrapé et la fin de Frodon aurait été faite de cruauté et de douleurs, dit Gandalf. L'ombre et la flamme sont puissantes...

-Quelle route devons-nous prendre, maintenant ?, demanda Aragorn souhaitant mettre les querelles de côté. Nous n'avons plus l'anneau...

-Nous allons devoir aller le chercher. Le récupérer sur Frodon, dit alors Gandalf, redoutant la portée qu'aurait sa phrase sur ses compagnons.

-Pardon ?, intervient d'une voix dure Sam, interrompant ce qu'il faisait.

Tous s'étaient figés à l'annonce du magicien. Personne n'osa faire le moindre geste et les respirations semblèrent s'être arrêtées. Le jeune hobbit blond regardait avec dégoût le magicien qui venait de proférer ces paroles. Une veine palpitait le long de sa tempe et ses mains tremblaient légèrement, témoignage de sa colère.

-Tout cela est votre faute ! dit-il d'une voix glaciale, à l'adresse du magicien. Vous étiez censé le protéger... « Mettez-le en sûreté, Frodon »... « Est-il en sûreté ? » Vous n'en avez que pour votre fichu anneau ! Vous vous fichez de Frodon !

-Non...Non... C'est faux, dit le magicien, abattu. Je voulais le protéger.

-Vous ne nous avez pas attendu à l'auberge à Bree ! Vous n'étiez pas là-bas !, s'écria alors Sam, à bout. Vous auriez dû être là pour lui ! Il aurait pu mourir, mais vous n'étiez pas là pour le protéger, alors que vous l'aviez promis !

-Il suffit, Sam !, intervint Boromir. Vous êtes injuste et vous le savez. La douleur aveugle votre jugement.

Sam planta son regard bleu devenu glace dans les yeux de l'homme. Le gondorien y vit alors toute la douleur du hobbit, écho de celle qui habitait tous ses autres compagnons. La perte de son ami et presque frère hantait les prunelles de Sam. Les larmes débordaient de ses yeux malgré ses efforts pour les retenir, mais la douleur était trop vive pour qu'il réussisse. Merry et Pippin attrapèrent leur jeune ami par les épaules, l'empêchant de tomber malgré ses jambes tremblantes.

-J'irai, annonça alors Aragorn.

.

* * *

.

Le froid se fit plus mordant tandis qu'ils montaient de plus en plus haut. Le vent entrait dans les différentes couches de vêtements qui habillaient Isleen, la faisant grelotter. Frodon continuait de s'accrocher à elle fortement, subissant lui aussi les assauts du vent. Son visage était enfoui dans le cou de la jeune femme – position légèrement intime pour un homme et une femme, mais ici, une simple question de survie – soufflant de l'air chaud par la bouche pour permettre à Isleen d'avoir une petite source de chaleur.

La neige qui s'était mise à tomber n'arrangeait pas les choses pour la jeune femme, qui peinait à garder le contrôle de ses mains. Isleen n'aimait rien moins que la neige. Cette matière blanche, duveteuse et froide – terrain de jeux pour de nombreuses personnes, son ennemi aujourd'hui. La neige savait s'immiscer partout où elle souhaitait. Les cheveux roux de la jeune femme étaient recouverts d'une fine couche de neige, tout comme ses vêtements, rendant le tout humide. Bien que Frodon soit cramponné à son dos et la protège un maximum de ce désagrément, le poids du hobbit, ainsi que de l'humidité des vêtements, rendait la tâche qui incombait à la jeune femme plus difficile encore.

La neige continuait de tomber inlassablement, rendant les mains de la jeune femme humides et toutes rouges, signe du froid intense subi par ses doigts. Elle n'avait pas de gants pour la protéger et le froid engourdissait de plus en plus ses membres. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de tenir ses dagues sans qu'elles ne lui glissent des doigts.

Néanmoins, elle continuait de grimper.

Il était plus facile d'escalader la montagne qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, tant la paroi offrait de nombreuses aspérités dans lesquelles ses pieds pouvaient s'enfoncer ou se poser. Bien que la fatigue se fasse de plus en plus sentir dans tout son corps, elle essayait de maintenir un rythme soutenu, voulant s'échapper le plus rapidement possible de ce vide infernal. Ses jambes raidies par l'effort et ses bras qui criaient au supplice mettaient à rude épreuve la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour permettre à son corps de recouvrir certaines forces, se laissant aller pour la première fois depuis le début de leur ascension.

-Tout va bien Isleen ?, demanda Frodon, qui sentit que la jeune femme s'était arrêtée.

-Oui...Je me repose juste un moment., lui dit-elle, les paupières toujours closes.

 _Elle était en face d'une cheminée, habillée d'un gros pull rouge avec des motifs de rennes de noël. Elle tenait dans sa main une tasse de chocolat chaud agrémenté de guimauve blanche et rose pale, qui lui réchauffait les mains. Elle était bien, ici, le regard perdu dans la couleur des flammes. Elle tourna la tête et vit Frodon qui lui souriait. Lui aussi était habillé d'un pull de noël couleur vert sapin, décoré d'un gros cadeau en fil rouge et blanc. Il tenait dans sa main un bel anneau doré, qu'il faisait jouer entre ses doigts._

 _-Il fait très chaud ici, lui dit Isleen en souriant._

 _-Oui, c'est vrai, lui répondit-il d'une douce voix._

 _-Comment sommes-nous arrivé là ?, lui demanda Isleen, dont les souvenirs de neige et d'escalade revenaient._

 _-Nous sommes morts, lui dit Frodon s'arrêtant de jouer avec son anneau. Tu nous as tué._

 _Isleen le regarda, abasourdie par ses paroles._

 _-Ce n'est pas vrai !, s'écria-t-elle en se levant, abandonnant sa tasse de chocolat sur la table placée devant elle._

 _Frodon se leva et enfila à son doigt l'anneau doré. Le beau visage du hobbit se mit alors à grossir et à se déformer. Les pommettes du jeune homme se fissurèrent, et de la chair fumante et putride de pus sortit de ses orbites, devenus vides et noirs comme la nuit. Isleen regarda avec horreur son ami se transformer en une créature hideuse sans pouvoir rien faire. C'est alors que la monstruosité fit un pas vers la jeune femme et celle-ci hurla de terreur._

-ISLEEN !, hurla Frodon, réveillant la jeune femme.

Elle ouvrit les yeux au moment où ses doigts glissaient de ses dagues. Elle se raccrocha à ses lames au tout dernier moment, évitant de justesse d'être entraînée dans le vide.

-Je suis désolée ! Je suis désolée !, s'écria t-elle tremblante de peur. Je me suis endormie, je sais pas comment ! Je suis désolée !

-Ce n'est rien, la rassura Frodon, bien qu'il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Tu es fatiguée...C'est normal. Et tu t'es cogné la tête... Essaye juste de ne pas t'endormir.

-Je suis tellement fatiguée, lui dit-elle au bord des larmes.

-Je sais. Mais il n'y a que toi qui peut nous ramener là haut, lui dit Frodon. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour grimper avec toi sur mon dos. Mais je peux t'aider.

-Comment ?

-En te tenant éveillée. Et si tu me parlais de ta famille ?, lui demanda-t-il.

Isleen sourit pour elle-même, le visage tourné vers la paroi glacée. Le vent continuait de rugir dans leurs oreilles mais une douce chaleur l'envahit suite aux paroles du jeune homme. Elle n'était pas seule.

.

* * *

.

-C'est une folie que d'y aller !, s'exclama Boromir. Regardez autour de vous ! Nous sommes en pleine tempête et vous ne savez pas ce qui vous attend en bas

-Mais il nous faut y aller, répondit Aragorn.

-Pour votre précieux anneau !, intervient durement Sam. Vous n'en avez tous que pour lui.

-Non. Pour Frodon. Pour Isleen, lui répondit-il.

-Vous ne trouverez que la mort en bas !, s'écria Boromir.

Aragorn ne prêta pas attention au parole du gondorien et se tourna vers Gandalf.

-Si cela est trop de mauvais souvenirs pour vous, laissez quelqu'un d'autre allez le chercher, lui dit Gandalf, connaissant la répulsion qu'avait Aragorn pour l'anneau.

-J'irai à votre place, si cela peut vous être utile, intervint Legolas.

-Je peux accompagner l'elfe, dit Gimli. Nous avons tous besoin d'aide ici.

Legolas regarda le maître nain et hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation. Ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour réaliser cette tâche.

-Je vous remercie tous, mais je peux accomplir cela seul, leur dit Aragorn. Quelqu'un m'a dit une fois que je n'étais que le descendant d'Isildur, non Isildur lui même. Nous n'avons pas les même démons.

-Nous vous accompagnerons, annonça Gandalf. Nous avons commencé ensemble et nous finirons ensemble.

-Nous ne continuerons pas avec vous, annonça brusquement Merry.

Les hommes, l'elfe, le nain et le magicien se tournèrent en un même mouvement vers les hobbits. Ils avaient fini d'installer leurs paquets sur le dos de Bill le poney et se tenaient prêt à partir.

-Nous rentrons chez nous, intervient Pippin le visage fermé. Nous aurions dû savoir qu'une telle aventure n'était pas faite pour nous. Nous sommes des hobbits, notre place est à la Comté.

-Je suis désolé, leur dit alors Sam. Mais nous avons trop perdu.

Les hobbits se mirent alors en mouvement. Sam prit le col du poney et s'en alla, suivi de près par le reste de ses compagnons.

-Attendez !, leur cria Aragorn. Venez avec nous !

-Notre place n'est plus avec vous, dit Merry

-Restez pour Frodon et Isleen, intervint Gandalf. Nous allons devoir enterrer leurs corps. Pour un dernier au hommage... Votre présence est précieuse.

Merry regarda Pippin, qui regarda à son tour Sam. Ils souhaitaient rentrer chez eux et oublier dans un coin de leur cœur la mort si douloureuse de leurs amis. Mais les paroles du magicien fit sens en eux. Ils ne pourraient rentrer sereinement à Hobbitbourg sans avoir pu préserver les corps de leurs amis des loups et autres charognards. Ils acquiescèrent les uns les autres.

-D'accord. Nous viendrons vous aider pour les enterrer, dit Sam. Mais ensuite, chacun reprendra son chemin de son côté.

-Bien., acquiesça Gandalf. Regroupons nos affaires et mettons-nous en route.

Le regroupement de leurs affaires se fit très rapidement, chacun souhaitant partir au plus vite de cette montagne maudite. Quand ils furent prêt, Gandalf prit les devant suivi de près par Aragorn. Venaient ensuite les trois hobbits restants et Bill le poney. Boromir et Gimli suivaient ensuite, et Legolas ferma la marche. Ils laissèrent là la mort et la détresse. Néanmoins, aucun d'eux ne pu s'empêcher de regarder une dernière fois le vide par lequel leurs amis avaient trouvé la mort.

.

* * *

.

Isleen s'était tu depuis plusieurs minutes, laissant Frodon lui raconter son enfance auprès de son oncle Bilbo. Elle aimait le lien qu'ils avaient tout deux réussi à tisser, et l'amour qu'ils se portaient réchauffait les cœurs.

-Bon, la suite tu la connais, Il est allé chez le seigneur Elrond, lui dit Frodon.

-Oui, en effet, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Ses mains tenaient fermement les deux dagues plantées dans la glace. Elle était épuisée et ses doigts glacés la faisait effroyablement souffrir. Elle avait peur d'en perdre l'usage tant elle avait mal, mais elle devait tenir bon, comme Frodon lui avait dit. Elle prit appui de son pied droit sur une petite crevasse de glace en faisant attention à ne pas glisser. Elle détacha la dague droite de la paroi glacée et la planta dans la glace, créant un nouveau point d'ancrage. Elle finit par trouver une petite faille pour son pied gauche. Elle mit alors tout son poids sur son pied droit pour amener le gauche à sa nouvelle place... mais la glace sur lequel il était posé la déséquilibra et elle glissa, entraînant son corps et celui de Frodon vers le vide.

-Oh mon dieu !, hurla t-elle, se cramponnant autant qu'elle pu à ses dagues, lui évitant de finir sa chute.

-Remonte ! Remonte !, lui hurla Frodon dans les oreilles.

Elle fit appel au peu de forces qui lui restait et réussit à remettre son pied sur la paroi glacée, tout en faisant attention de ne pas retomber une deuxième fois. Elle parvint à installer son deuxième pied tout en gardant l'équilibre.

-On est en vie! On est en vie !, récitait Frodon tremblant.

-J'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait y passer!, dit Isleen, le cœur battant la chamade.

-Moi aussi !, dit Frodon avant qu'un petit rire nerveux ne le secoue. On a faillit y passer !

Le rire se transforma en un véritable fou rire, tant les nerfs lâchaient. Isleen ne pouvait pas se laisser aller ainsi, mais entendre Frodon rire était un baume pour elle, lui qui était constamment tourmenté par le poids de l'anneau. Elle s'autorisa un fin sourire à ce son.

Le vent avait finit par se calmer, bien qu'ils aient toujours aussi froid. La neige s'était faite plus rare et avait finit, elle-aussi, par s'arrêter définitivement, permettant à Isleen d'avoir une meilleure visibilité quant à ses prises et positions sur la paroi.

-Regarde !, cria -t-elle à Frodon qui calmait son rire petit à petit. Nous y sommes presque !

Le hobbit regarda au dessus de leurs têtes et constata que la jeune femme avait raison. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il leur avait fallu pour remonter la paroi, mais la fin était proche. Ils pouvaient apercevoir leur but à une cinquantaine de mètres au dessus d'eux.

-Il ne faut pas relâcher tes efforts, l'encouragea Frodon.

-Je sais... mais je suis épuisée. J'ai peur de refaire une erreur qui cette fois nous coûtera la vie !, lui avoua la jeune femme.

-Il faut que tu penses à autre chose qu'à la possibilité que tu fasse une erreur, lui dit-il. Tu n'as qu'à chanter, toi qui aimes tant ça !

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ça marchera... mais pourquoi pas, lui dit Isleen.

-Je te fais confiance.

Isleen respira un grand coup. Les paroles du hobbit lui avaient fait le plus grand bien. Elle entama de nouveau la montée, en cherchant ce qu'elle pourrait bien chanter qui l'aiderait et lui donnerait du courage. Elle trouva enfin, au bout de quelques secondes, se rappelant une chanson que son père affectionnait tant et qu'il aimait chanter lorsqu'il l'amenait en voiture avant une compétition de danse, pour lui donner du courage.

- _I've paid my dues_..., commença t-elle dans un souffle de voix. _Time after time...I've done my sentence...But committed no crime..._

Frodon, qui était bien accroché, l'écoutait sans bouger, ne voulant pas la déséquilibrer. Au fur et à mesure des paroles, la voix d'Isleen prit en force et il sembla à Frodon qu'elle retrouvait confiance en ses capacités.

- _And bad mistakes.._., continua Isleen avec plus de force. _I've made a few...I've had my share of sand...Kicked on my face...but I've come through..._

Frodon ferma les yeux et sourit. Il aimait la voix de sa compagne d'infortune. Elle avait un grain très doux, rendant son chant enchanteur. Elle savait donner vie à son chant et rien que pour ça il aimait l'entendre chanter.

- _And we mean to go on..._ , chanta-t-elle avec encore plus d'entrain que précédemment. _And on and on and on... We are the champions, my friends !_

.

* * *

.

La descente fut moins pénible pour le groupe que la montée. Le chemin était le même, mais le temps s'était enfin calmé. La tempête avait fait place à un temps calme, permettant à chacun de récupérer. La neige blanche les entourait de toute part, ne laissant à leur vue qu'un paysage hivernal. Gandalf avait choisit de redescendre par un chemin assez large, laissant sur leur gauche le flanc du col de Caradhras.

Leurs cœurs étaient toujours lourds de leurs pertes, mais le temps leur permettrait d'avoir une meilleure visibilité et de retrouver leurs amis. Même si aucun des membres n'avait hâte de voir leurs états

Legolas, qui se trouvait à l'arrière de ses compagnons, se remettait difficilement de sa crise d'angoisse. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ça lui été arrivé, à lui. Il avait eu honte de sa faiblesse. Mais la détresse qu'il avait pu lire sur le visage de chacun des membres de la communauté survivante lui faisait relativiser sa honte. Il n'était pas seul.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il avait soutenu le nain du groupe. Sa douleur avait fait écho à la sienne et les différences qui existaient entre leurs peuples s'étaient pendant un moment effacées, ne laissant qu'un esprit fraternel entre le nain et l'elfe.

Gandalf menait toujours la tête du groupe, s'aidant pour marcher de son grand bâton. Aragorn suivait sans dire un mot, le visage fermé. Les hobbits ne parlaient pas plus que le dunadain et l'ambiance s'en faisait ressentir, mais comment leur en vouloir. L'elfe princier comprenait leur envie de rentrer chez eux – lui aussi rêvait parfois de revoir les siens – et leur envie de s'éloigner de ce lieu. Boromir avait, comme à son habitude, la tête dans ses pensées et ne semblait pas se soucier de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Gimli avançait la tête basse et les épaules voûtées.

Legolas s'arrêta quelques instants pour regarder le groupe avancer. La perte de leurs amis avaient coûté énormément et sera difficile à panser.

- _But it's been no bed of roses_...

Legolas tourna brusquement la tête, croyant avoir entendu quelque chose. Mais il ne vit rien, si ce n'est les traces de ses compagnons dans la neige blanche. Il continua néanmoins de scruter le paysage, mais rien ne lui parvient. Il se retourna et recommença à marcher vers ses compagnons, les rattrapant rapidement.

- _I consider it a challenge before_...

Legolas s'arrêta une deuxième fois et se retourna brusquement. Comme la première fois, il ne vit rien. Devenait-il fou ? Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et scruta la montagne.

-Legolas, tout va bien ?, lui demanda Aragorn, qui s'était retourné et avait aperçu son ami sur le qui-vive.

-Je ne sais pas, lui répondit le concerné. Il me semble entendre quelque chose.

-Un simple rêve, mon ami, lui dit Gimli. La fatigue certainement...

Legolas ne trouva rien à dire, mais son instinct lui souffla que ce n'était pas ça. Il se détourna du groupe et regarda une nouvelle fois vers le col. Aragorn le rejoignit.

\- _And I ain't gonna lose_...

-Là ! J'entends de nouveau cette voix !, s'écria-t-il.

Il s'avança alors vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'entendre. Aragorn le suivit de près, et ils arrivèrent au niveau du vide qui donnait sur le plateau de la montagne qu'ils venaient de quitter.

- _We are the Champions, my friends..._

La voix reprit et permit à l'elfe de repérer l'endroit d'où le son provenait... mais surtout de qui elle venait.

-Là !, indiqua t-il au reste du groupe qui s'était rapproché. Ce sont eux ! Isleen ! Frodon !

-Oh ! Mais par quel miracle... ?!, s'écria Gandalf, n'arrivant pas à y croire.

-Vite !, cria alors Aragorn. Nous devons remonter !

Le groupe, n'arrivant pas à y croire, se mit alors à courir d'un même mouvement. Les hobbits poussèrent le poney à galoper pour qu'ils ne soient pas distancés par les autres. Legolas, Aragorn et Gandalf, couraient tout en gardant un œil sur la jeune femme et le hobbit. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres du plateau, et ils devaient les aider.

.

* * *

.

- _No time for Loosers... !_ , chantait Isleen pleine de joie à l'idée d'arriver. _Cause we are the champions...Of the world !_

-On arrive Isleen, s'écriait Frodon. Tu as réussi !

Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques secondes de la fin de ce cauchemar. Elle avait chanté au moins une bonne dizaine de fois la chanson de Queen pour se donner du courage, et à la fin même Frodon l'accompagnait dans le refrain, tant l'euphorie d'arriver les gagnait. Néanmoins, la jeune femme gardait la tête sur les épaules. Il fallait continuer à faire attention car elle n'avait pas finit ! Il serait dommage pour elle comme pour Frodon de déraper maintenant. Si près du but.

Elle était presque arrivée au niveau du plateau, quand elle entendit une agitation au dessus de sa tête. Elle jeta sa dague sur le sol du plateau et s'agrippa à la paroi avec ses dernières forces. Sa deuxième dague rejoignit rapidement la première et de ses deux mains elle essaya de remonter sur le sol ferme. Frodon, qui était placé sur son dos depuis le tout début de ce plan complètement dingue, fut le premier à apercevoir leurs amis.

-Ici ! Nous sommes là !, s'écria-t-il euphorique. Ici !

Aragorn et Legolas furent les premiers à les atteindre. Ils aidèrent rapidement Frodon à remonter, soulageant la jeune femme du poids de son ami.

Isleen parvint à se hisser sur le plateau mais accepta de grand cœur l'aide de l'elfe qui lui permit d'arriver sur le sol en toute sécurité. Elle se retrouva à genou, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux et elle craint de s'évanouir dans la neige. Elle leva la tête et vit Frodon entouré de Sam, Merry et Pippin pleurant à chaude larmes et s'étreignant. Rien que cette vue lui réchauffa le cœur et mit de côté la dureté de l'épreuve qu'ils venaient d'affronter.

Frodon la regarda alors et Isleen lui sourit doucement, les larmes noyant ses yeux verts. Il se sépara de ses amis pour la rejoindre. La jeune femme, qui était toujours sur les genoux, enlaça le hobbit avec force quand il fut près d'elle, l'étouffant presque de ses bras.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient enfin sains et saufs, et ses nerfs lâchèrent. Elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. De lourds sanglots la secouaient de toute part. Elle ne savait plus si c'était elle qui tenait le hobbit dans ses bras ou l'inverse, mais elle ne voulait plus le lâcher. Seul le contact du corps de son ami lui prouvait qu'ils étaient en vie.

-Tu as réussi, tu as réussi, lui dit dans le creux de l'oreille le hobbit brun.

Elle s'écarta alors de lui et lui sourit doucement.

-On a réussi, dit-elle doucement. Ensemble.

Le jeune homme se leva et lui tendit la main pour qu'ils se remettent en route. Elle la lui prit et essaya de se remettre debout, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues. Mais la blessure à la tête qu'elle s'était faite en tombant se rappela à elle, l'empêchant de prendre appui sur ses jambes. La douleur se fit vive et violente, lui rappelant avec crainte les quelques minutes avant sa mort. Elle tomba en avant, ses jambes ne pouvant plus supporter son poids, tant elle les avait fait souffrir en grimpant. Seules deux mains lui valurent de ne pas s'étaler dans la neige avant que ses forces ne la quittent et qu'un trou noir ne l'emporte.

.

.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre vous a plu? Pas trop tiré par les cheveux? Je tiens à préciser que je ne veux pas faire de Mary Sue avec Isleen (bien que ce chapitre soit WTF) mais ça, je vous laisse le découvrir pour plus tard. Que pensez-vous de la relation avec Frodon? Les sentiments qui se jouent avec les autres membres de la communauté? La culpabilité aussi de Gandalf? Et le "rapprochement" de Gimli et Legolas?

Oh, et pour la chanson de Queen (que j'adore !), qu'avez-vous pensé de son intégration dans le récit? Je vous conseille la vidéo à cappella (je n'arrive pas à mettre le lien !) - qui est une pépite pour les oreilles.


	10. Blessures du corps et de l'esprit

Bonjour tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse de mon retard de publication (oui en principe, c'était dimanche dernier que j'aurais dû publier – shame!) mais j'effectuais mon déménagement ce week-end là.

Je ne m'étend pas trop, car je dois me rendre au salon de l'agriculture et qu'on est en retard !

Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture et vous dis à dans quinze jours !

Bonne lecture,

des bisous !

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, etc etc...

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ils avaient réussit à atteindre Isleen et Frodon au moment où ils atteignaient le bord du précipice. L'adrénaline coulait encore dans leurs veines et le soulagement se disputait au bonheur sur leurs visages. Isleen était en train de serrer Frodon dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui fit apparaître un sourire tendre à Aragorn. Il avait eu si peur de perdre ces deux jeunes gens, surtout la jeune femme qui était si chère pour sa bien-aimée. Mais le soulagement qui habitait tout le monde fut de courte durée quand la jeune femme s'effondra, ses jambes ne pouvant plus la porter. Legolas eut le réflexe de tendre les bras et réussi à réceptionner Isleen avant que sa tête n'atteigne la neige.

-Isleen !, hurla Frodon face à son amie qui gisait inconsciente dans les bras de l'elfe. Sam le retint de justesse avant qu'il ne se jette sur elle au risque de la blesser plus encore.

Gandalf et Aragorn s'avancèrent rapidement vers elle. Le magicien tourna la tête de la jeune femme. Son teint était très pâle, maladif, et ses lèvres avaient une légère teinte bleue.

-Elle est épuisée et gelée !, s'écria Gandalf.

-Il faut trouver un endroit sec pour faire du feu !, répondit Aragorn, alarmé.

-Je pense avoir aperçu une petite grotte, en remontant..., intervient alors Gimli d'un ton peu assuré.

-En êtes-vous sûr ?, le pressa Gandalf.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps d'être sûr !, répondit rapidement Legolas, qui passa devant l'homme et le magicien. Son pouls ralentit ! Montrez-nous le chemin, Gimli.

Le nain passa devant l'elfe aussi vite que la neige le lui permettait, et leur ouvrit la voie. Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin suivirent rapidement. Boromir, Aragorn et Gandalf fermaient la marche.

Le nain les guida rapidement, la neige les gênant de moins en moins au fur et à mesure de leurs pas. Il reconnaissait le chemin et espérait au fond de lui que ce qu'il avait aperçu n'était pas le fruit de son imagination, mais bel et bien une grotte. La neige avait beau s'être arrêtée, ils étaient épuisés, et il aurait pu avoir une hallucination.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il vit la paroi d'où on pouvait apercevoir une faille étroite dans le flanc de la montagne. Ils s'approchèrent rapidement et, par chance, la faille était bien l'entrée d'une grotte. Gimli en soupira de soulagement. Il resta à l'extérieur pour permettre à l'elfe d'entrer rapidement, puis entra à son tour.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Isleen ouvrit les yeux dans un lieux qui lui était désormais très familier. Le miroir qui lui faisait face était toujours aussi ancien que d'habitude. Toujours le même. Toujours ce rêve.

Elle se trouvait chez sa grand-mère. L'entrée était toujours la même : le mur était recouvert de lambris et de tableaux de famille, et le plafonnier émettait toujours une faible lumière, rendant la pièce lugubre. Un détail confirma à Isleen que son rêve était différent de d'habitude. En effet, contrairement à l'accoutumé, elle ne ressemblait pas à une petite fille, et ses vêtements étaient les mêmes que ceux qu'elle avait mis pour se tenir chaud, sur la montagne, dagues et équipement compris.

Un son sourd survint soudain de la pièce qui servait de salon. Elle détacha alors son regard de son reflet et tourna rapidement la tête, ce qui fit craquer ses cervicales, la faisant grimacer. Elle se dirigea vers la porte en chêne foncé et l'ouvrit.

Elle remarqua tout de suite que la fenêtre qui lui faisait face était ouverte, laissant une brise fraîche entrer dans la pièce. Isleen remarqua que la nuit était tombée et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, accompagnées d'une belle lune pleine. Se frictionnant les bras, elle se dirigea vers la cheminée, souhaitant chasser le frisson qu'elle ressentait depuis son entrée dans la pièce. Bien qu'elle avait dû en des temps lointain être chaleureuse, la pièce faisait enfler un sentiment de malaise dans le ventre de la jeune femme. Elle tenta de se réchauffer les mains. Elle se posa des questions quant à sa présence ici et à ce que voulait bien vouloir dire ce rêve. Cette maison était importante, mais elle ne comprenait pas en quoi ! Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux se retrouvait-elle là, dans ce lieu précis ?

Elle sentit une brise plus fraîche que l'autre entrer dans la pièce mais n'y fit pas attention, tout absorbée qu'elle était par son analyse.

Elle fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire les raisons qui poussait son esprit à l'amener ici. Elle savait qu'elle s'était évanouie, elle n'était pas idiote. Elle espérait que son corps terrestre n'était pas enfoncé dans la neige à l'heure qu'il est, mais elle faisait confiance à ses compagnons pour l'aider. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de sortir de sa tête et de retourner auprès d'eux.

C'est à ce moment là que le plancher craqua. Le frisson qu'elle ressentait depuis son entrée dans la pièce s'accentua et ses épaules se tendirent. Elle se retourna brusquement, une dague logée dans sa main droite.

Une silhouette était placée dans l'ombre. Isleen renforça sa prise sur la dague, tentant de mieux voir la personne qui lui faisait face. Lui facilitant la tâche, la silhouette se déplaça et permit à Isleen de voir son visage. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche sous le choc, abaissant légèrement sa dague vers le sol.

-Mamé ?, souffla-t-elle sans y croire.

.

.

* * *

.

.

La grotte était peu profonde, mais en se serrant un peu, tout le monde aurait de la place. Seul le poney resterait à l'extérieur, l'entrée de la grotte étant trop étroite pour qu'il puisse y rentrer.

Legolas avait déposé le corps tremblant d'Isleen sur sa propre cape et s'éloigna de quelque pas – gardant les yeux sur elle – tandis que Gandalf prenait le relais. Les quatre hobbits étaient regroupés ensemble dans un coin et une frayeur sourde se remarquait dans les yeux de Frodon. Sam et ses deux autres compagnons touchaient continuellement Isleen et Frodon, comme voulant s'assurer qu'ils ne rêvaient pas et qu'il était bien là, ici, avec eux.

-Pippin, venez-ici !, ordonna Gandalf.

-Euh...Oui, répondit le hobbit un peu effrayé par le ton du magicien.

Il se dirigea vers l'homme gris qui entonnait des incantations à voix basse. Aragorn qui était près d'eux, tenait les épaules de la jeune femme, souhaitant lui transmettre un peu de ses forces.

-Prenez du linge dans un des sac, et amenez-les moi !, lui dit Gandalf. Vite !

-Il nous faut également de quoi la réchauffer, intervient Aragorn. Il faut faire chauffer de l'eau.

Pippin se dépêcha d'aller à l'extérieur de la grotte pour rejoindre Boromir et Gimli, qui s'occupaient de Bill. Il s'empressa de prendre des linges propres de son sac personnel et du petit bois – bien qu'humide – placé sur le dos du poney, ainsi que la petite marmite de Sam, qu'il remplit de neige fraîche. Il espérait que cela soit suffisant.

Il revient rapidement auprès des deux hommes et de la jeune femme.

-Très bien. Mettez le bois en tas, nous allons devoir faire chauffer de l'eau., dit Gandalf à son retour.

-Mais le bois est humide !, lui répondit Pippin, alarmé.

Gandalf le regarda durement et le hobbit n'intervint plus, préférant faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Il mit le bois et du linge en un tas, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir allumer un feu. Il se retourna, et le magicien était juste derrière lui, ce qui lui arracha un cri de surprise mêlé à de la frayeur. Gandalf passa à côté de lui et, après avoir dit une parole que le hobbit ne comprit pas, son bâton s'illumina. Le magicien souffla en direction du tas de bois et après quelques secondes, un feu ronflant brûlait.

-Venez auprès d'Isleen, Pippin. J'ai encore besoin de vous, lui dit Gandalf, sous les yeux impressionnés du hobbit.

-Faites-chauffer l'eau, Merry., intervient Aragorn. Et mélangez ça avec.

Le hobbit blond releva la tête, surpris, et prit les herbes que lui tendait l'homme. Il se dépêcha de les mettre dans la marmite qu'il installa sur le feu. Gandalf, qui était suivit de près par Pippin, s'agenouilla près de la jeune femme.

-Elle tremble de plus en plus !, s'écria Aragorn qui peinait à garder la jeune femme droite tant celle-ci se débattait.

-Legolas, veuillez lui tenir les jambes, demanda Gandalf. Elle risque de se blesser.

L'elfe blond, qui était resté en retrait, s'agenouilla rapidement près du corps d'Isleen et lui pris doucement les chevilles, essayant de contrôler les mouvements brusques et violents qui émanaient d'elle. Les doigts de la jeune femme grattaient fortement la surface du sol, ses ongles se cassaient sous l'impact. Pippin qui ne savait pas quoi faire, prit les mains d'Isleen dans les siennes, l'empêchant de se blesser d'avantage.

-Merry, apportez moi le breuvage !, ordonna Gandalf au hobbit, qui s'empressa d'obéir et lui apporta un verre.

Aragorn souleva alors la tête de la jeune femme, et Gandalf entreprit de lui ouvrir la bouche pour qu'elle avale le contenu du verre. La plupart du liquide coula sur le menton d'Isleen, mais il parvint à lui faire avaler une petite quantité. Le breuvage n'atténua pas ses tremblements, et les fit même redoubler. Son dos s'arque bouta brusquement, puis son corps se tendit brusquement. Ses mouvements brusques obligèrent Aragorn et Legolas à renforcer leurs prises.

-Je ne comprend pas !, dit alors Gandalf. Cela aurait du faire effet ! Qu'est-ce qui m'échappe ?

-Gandalf ! Faite quelque chose !, s'écria alarmé Aragorn.

-Sa tête !, intervint alors Frodon, alarmé. Elle s'est cogné la tête ! Sur la paroi, quand on montait...Je n'avais pas fait attention...Je suis désolé...

Gandalf regarda alors le petit homme et s'apprêta à lui demander pourquoi il ne lui avait pas transmis cette information vitale plus tôt, mais un seul regard suffit pour arrêter sa colère tant le visage de Frodon était douloureux à regarder. Il avait peur de perdre son amie.

Il était dans le même état que Gandalf, quelques heures auparavant. Dans le même état qu'eux tous.

Le magicien se tourna vers Isleen. Elle devait avoir une hémorragie interne, ce qu'il n'aurait pu deviner sans l'intervention du hobbit.

-Pippin, regardez ses pupilles !, demanda Gandalf, cherchant dans son escarcelle une noix de belan pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Comment est son iris ?

-euh... Je sais pas trop.

-Comment ça « je sais pas trop » ?!, demanda Gandalf, exaspéré par le « talent » du hobbit.

-Il n'y a rien !, s'écria Pippin, affolé.

Gandalf se détourna de sa recherche et se tourna vers le visage de la jeune femme. Pippin tourna la tête vers lui, continuant à ouvrir les paupières d'Isleen. Aragorn et Legolas, qui étaient proches également, purent constater eux aussi de l'absence d'élément dans ses yeux. Elle n'avait plus d'iris, plus de pupilles, plus rien. Ses yeux avaient pris la couleur de l'or.

.

.

* * *

.

.

La jeune femme regarda la silhouette de la vieille dame avec de grands yeux étonnés. Elle rangea sa dague dans sa manchette mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Quelque chose d'étrange émanait de sa grand mère, et la mettait mal à l'aise, ce qui expliquait son immobilité. Pourtant, rien n'avait changé. Elle était comme dans son souvenir : la vieille dame portait une chemise blanche, ses longs cheveux d'argent étaient détachés et retombaient élégamment sur ses épaules. Ses joues étaient du rose frais qu'ont les gens après une bonne promenade au grand air. Vraiment, rien ne différait des souvenirs qu'elle gardait d'elle.

-Mamé ?, reprit Isleen. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais...euh...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, car demander à sa grand-mère pourquoi elle était devant elle, alors qu'elle était censée être morte depuis longtemps lui paru un brin déplacé !

Sa grand-mère lui sourit doucement et s'avança un peu plus. Isleen recula instinctivement, son corps pressentant que quelque chose clochait. Voyant cela, sa grand-mère s'arrêta.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Je n'ai pas peur., mentit Isleen.

En guise de réponse, sa grand-mère émit un rire bref, augmentant le sentiment de malaise de sa petite-fille.

-Je ne te mens pas, Isleen. C'est bien moi. On m'a demandé de venir te chercher.

\- « On » ? Qui ça, « on » ?, lui demanda Isleen. Et comment ça, tu dois « venir me chercher » ?!

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, lui avoua-t-elle. Mais il faut que tu viennes avec moi.

-Et pour aller où ?, lui dit la jeune femme soupçonneuse.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, non plus.

-Donc si je résume bien : on t'a ordonné de me venir me chercher et tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ni qui veut que je viennes, ni où tu dois m'emmener?, lui dit Isleen d'une voix d'où pointait l'hystérie.

-C'est exact.

-Super !, lui répondit Isleen qui trouvait son rêve encore plus étrange que d'habitude. Et bien ne compte pas sur moi pour te suivre !

La jeune femme tourna le dos à sa grand-mère et fixa le feu comme si sa vie en dépendait, tant la vision de sa Mamé la troublait. Elle entendit la vieille femme se déplacer mais ne se retourna pas. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule droite et la serrer tendrement. Elle appuya sa propre main sur celle de sa grand mère et pivota la tête pour la regarder.

-Oh ! Putain !, s'écria Isleen se dégageant brusquement. C'est quoi ce bordel?!

Isleen était effrayé, elle essaya de se reculer le plus possible tant la vision de « sa » Mamé était effrayante. Son corps avait tout perdu de son aspect humain, et il avait rajeunit !

-Tu dois venir avec moi, Isleen..., gronda la femme en s'avançant rapidement vers sa petite-fille – trop rapidement pour une vielle dame morte depuis vingt ans. On ne te laisse pas le choix...

Sa peau, quasiment translucide, faisait transparaître des veines remplies d'or liquide. Une aura dorée semblait pulser à chaque battement de cœur de la vieille dame, et ses yeux avait également pris la couleur de l'or. Elle était terrifiante et envoûtante à la fois, tant elle brillait comme une étoile.

Où était passé sa grand-mère ? Et pourquoi une jeune femme avait pris sa place ?!

La femme essaya d'attraper le bras d'Isleen, mais elle fut plus rapide et arriva à se dégager. Elle sortit l'une de ses lame elfique et la brandit pour tenir cette « créature » en respect.

-Qui êtes-vous ?, s'écria Isleen, paniquée, tout en contournant habilement les obstacles du salon, lui permettant d'accéder à la porte. Où est ma grand-mère ?!

-Je suis ta mamé, Isleen..., lui dit la femme.

-C'est faux ! Je ne vous crois pas !, cria la jeune femme de plus en plus paniquée. Ce n'est pas son corps ! Faites la revenir !

La femme s'avança alors très rapidement avec une facilité déconcertante, coupant la voie de sortie de la jeune femme. Isleen, prise de panique, s'empara de sa dague en un éclair et, dans une torsion de poignet, arriva à entailler le bras gauche de celle qui avait pris la place de sa grand-mère.

-Aaaah !, s'écria la femme en mettant une main sur sa blessure.

Un épais liquide, tout aussi doré que la couleur de ses yeux, s'écoula lentement de la blessure infligée par Isleen. Isleen profita du moment d'inattention de la créature pour s'élancer vers la porte. La femme se remit rapidement de sa surprise et essaya de lui agripper le bras mais Isleen fut plus rapide et parvint à sortir de la pièce. Se sachant en danger, elle continua sa course et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle l'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant une lumière blanche et vive la happer, sous les cris de la femme qui la suppliait de revenir.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Isleen ouvrit grand ses yeux et prit une grande inspiration, totalement affolée par son rêve. Bien qu'elle ait cru au début qu'elle faisait un simple rêve, force fut pour elle de constater que son coup à la tête avait été violent et qu'elle avait du avoir de la fièvre pour rêver de ça ! Jamais elle n'avait vu sa grand-mère, et jamais une créature faite d'or et de lumière avait pris sa place ! Elle respira une nouvelle fois, tentant de calmer son cœur agité.

-Isleen !, s'exclama une voix qui se jeta sur elle. Tu es réveillée !

-Frodon !, gémit Isleen d'une voix enrouée. Tu m'écrases !

-Oh pardon, s'excusa le jeune hobbit, en se relevant.

La jeune femme lui sourit et Frodon en fit de même, les yeux légèrement brillants. La jeune femme essaya de se lever pour s'asseoir et Frodon l'aida.

-Fais attention, lui conseilla Frodon, légèrement inquiet. On a placé un bandage sur ta tête et des onguents sur tes plaies.

Isleen le remercia d'un sourire et toucha le bandage qu'elle avait sur le crâne. Elle grimaça au contact de ses doigts sur le tissu, mais à part un léger tournis, elle se sentait bien.

-Gandalf m'a soigné ?, demanda Isleen à Frodon, qui acquiesça en lui prenant la main. Tu le remercieras de ma part.

-Tu peux le remercier toi-même, lui dit Frodon. Le voilà.

En effet, le magicien gris venait vers eux, et sourit de voir la jeune femme réveillée.

-Et bien ! Vous nous avez fait une sacrée frayeur !, lui dit Gandalf en s'asseyant près d'elle. Vous êtes restée endormie plusieurs heures, le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever.

-Oh...Je suis désolée pour ce contre temps., lui dit Isleen, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

-Vous n'avez pas à être désolée, dit le magicien gravement. Vous vous en êtes sortie d'une manière extraordinaire.

-Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, lui répondit Isleen, tout en serrant la main de Frodon.

-Merci, lui dit Gandalf. Merci, de l'avoir gardé en vie.

-Euh... De rien ?, dit Isleen, un peu gauche.

Frodon eut un petit rire, devant la gêne de son ami. Gandalf se pencha vers elle et, après s'être assuré que les bandages et onguents faisaient effet, il sortit son herbe et sa longue pipe de son manteau. Isleen se demanda si la marijuana – elle était sûre que ça s'en rapprochait du moins ! - était indiquée pour sa tête et si la fumée n'allait pas la faire délirer. Elle ne tenait pas à revivre son rêve.

-Qu'allons-nous faire à présent ?, demanda t-elle, voulant sortir ce moment de son esprit.

-Nous vous laissons vous reposer encore un jour, et à la nuit tombée nous reprendrons la route, lui apprit Gandalf.

-Par où partirons nous ?, demanda Isleen.

-Nous allons passer par la Moria, lui répondit-il, vaincu. Frodon en a décidé ainsi.

Isleen vit le trouble chez le magicien et soutint son regard lourd de sens. Elle connaissait les raisons de son refus d'arpenter cet endroit, mais elle ne devait rien dire. Elle ne devait pas changer les choses, au risque que la quête soit compromise. Le vieil homme resta encore plusieurs minutes avec eux, puis se leva et sortit.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa où elle se trouvait. La grotte n'était pas très profonde, mais assez pour que chaque membre de la communauté puisse s'asseoir au sec, et qu'un feu, dont il ne restait que des braises incandescentes, brûle tranquillement. Néanmoins, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait qu'elle et Frodon à l'intérieur.

-Où sont les autres ?, demanda t-elle alors à Frodon.

-Oh...euh...dehors., lui répondit Frodon vaguement.

-Oui, ça je le vois bien, lui dit-elle impatiente, mais pourquoi ?

Frodon poussa un long soupir et ses yeux se tournèrent brièvement vers l'entrée de la grotte.

-On est en désaccord.

-A propos de quoi ?, lui demanda Isleen.

-De la route à prendre, de continuer la quête, de te ramener, de...

-Quoi ? Quoi ?, demanda Isleen. Une chose à la fois !

-C'est Gimli qui a proposé de prendre le chemin de la Moria. Gandalf était contre, mais après être tombé dans le vide, je préfère la sécurité des caverne.

Isleen hocha la tête, pas aussi sûre que lui de la sagesse de cette décision, mais le laissa néanmoins continuer.

-Boromir voulait qu'on te ramène à Fondcombe, mais Aragorn lui a dit qu'on perdrait un temps fou à te ramener. Je me suis également offusqué d'une telle décision, vu que je savais que tu serais contre. Legolas était de l'avis de Boromir, mais Gimli lui a dit qu'il n'avait que faire de l'avis d'une oreille pointue...

-Attends !, s'écria Isleen, Gimli l'a traité d'oreilles pointues ?!

Frodon confirma de la tête et Isleen dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire. Seul un gloussement peu élégant lui échappa. Bien fait pour lui ! Elle avait déjà bien à faire de l'avis de Boromir pour devoir se battre également avec l'elfe blond. S'ils pouvaient arrêter de prendre des décisions quand elle était dans les vapes, ça lui faciliterait grandement la vie !

-Et ensuite ?, lui demanda-t-elle. Tu as parlé de continuer la quête.

A ses paroles, Frodon se ferma complètement et ses yeux se firent plus durs.

-Frodon ?, s'inquiéta Isleen, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Sam, Merry et Pippin veulent rentrer.

-Oh..., dit Isleen sous le choc. Mais... pourquoi ?

-Ils ne veulent pas me perdre une seconde fois, lui dit Frodon . Même si je leur ai répété qu'ils ne m'avaient pas perdu une première fois. Et puis, c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix...

Isleen serra la main de son ami et celui-ci releva la tête, les yeux brillant de larmes contenues. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il pensait. Il avait lui aussi envie de rentrer, mais il avait fait une promesse. Le genre de promesse de laquelle on ne se défait pas. Une promesse pour la liberté des peuples. La liberté et la vie.

Depuis le début, ils l'avaient accompagné et, bien qu'il se sente souvent seul, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ses amis.

-Je suis navrée, Frodon, lui dit Isleen. Que va-t-il se passer, alors ?

-Nous nous sommes énormément disputés. Je leur ai dit que je refusait de rentrer. Ils m'ont traité de fou, lui répondit Frodon. Qu'est ce que je ferais, s'ils partent ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils partiront sans toi, lui dit la jeune femme, qui espérait ne pas se tromper. Ils tiennent à toi autant que toi à eux. Ils ne te laisseront pas affronter tout ces dangers seul. Comme toi, tu ne les laisserais pas affronter un danger seul.

Isleen, qui regardait Frodon, aperçu un mouvement près de l'entrée, mais ne le signala pas au hobbit. Qui que ce soit, elle préférait ne pas lui montrer qu'elle l'avait vu.

-Parfois... lui avoua Frodon... je pense à m'en aller, seul, pour que vous ne soyez pas en danger. Affronter ce monde pour que vous soyez en sécurité. Puis je vous regarde tous et je me dis que je ne trouverais pas meilleurs compagnons dans toute la Terre du Milieu pour faire ça avec moi.

-Nous ne t'abandonnerons pas, Frodon, lui dit Isleen, les larmes au yeux. Et si nos chemins doivent se séparer, je veux que tu saches que nous serons toujours là pour protéger tes arrières. Quoi qu'il arrive. Tu n'es pas seul.

-Merci Isleen, lui dit Frodon, touché par les paroles de son amie.

-Pas de quoi, lui répondit-elle. Je vais dormir encore un peu. Je peux te laisser ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Vas-y ! Je veille.

Isleen s'endormit rapidement sous la bonne garde de Frodon. La silhouette qui était près de la porte alla rejoindre ses amis, restés non loin de l'entrée.

-Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser continuer sans nous., leur dit Merry

\- Non, c'est bien pour ça qu'il faut qu'il rentre avec nous ! répondit Sam, revêche.

-Mais il ne souhaite pas rentrer, on ne va pas le forcer ?!... Et je vous rappelle qu'on a choisit de l'accompagner ! Nous serions égoïstes de le laisser subir ça seul, rappela Merry.

Pippin acquiesça. Merry n'avait pas tort. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de le forcer à rentrer et ils ne pouvaient le laisser seul face aux danger qui se profiler.

-Je pense que tu as raison, Merry., dit Pippin.

-Alors, c'est décidé ? Merry dit quelque chose et toi, évidemment, tu es d'accord !, leur dit Sam, furieux. On a faillit le perdre !

-On sait cela, Sam. Mais il a décidé de continuer. On ne peut pas partir et le laisser là et on ne peut pas le forcer à rentrer. Il a besoin de nous à ses côtés, lui dit Pippin, sérieusement et faisant fit des paroles vexantes qu'il venait de dire.

Sam leur lança un regard noir et s'en alla sans demander son reste, sous les soupirs de ses deux amis. Il avait besoin de se calmer et d'accepter la décision de ses trois amis.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Quand Isleen se réveilla, elle et Frodon n'étaient plus seuls. Elle se releva doucement pour ne pas réveiller le hobbit allongé près d'elle et s'étira légèrement, le corps courbaturé. Aragorn, qui ne dormait pas, releva la tête et sourit à Isleen. Elle arriva tant bien que mal à sortir de sa couche de fortune, et rejoint l'homme assis prêt du feu. Ils ne dirent rien pendant plusieurs minutes. Le silence était très agréable. Aragorn tendit un bol de bouillon à Isleen.

-Merci, chuchota t-elle.

-Merci à vous., lui répondit Aragorn.

-Pour quoi ?, demanda t-elle surprise.

-Pour ne pas être morte., lui Dit Aragorn.

Gênée, elle lui sourit et s'empressa d'avaler son bouillon. Dans sa précipitation, elle se brûla la langue mais prit sur elle pour ne pas tout recracher. La douleur lui arracha néanmoins un couinement qui surprit Aragorn. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire moqueur.

-Finissez de manger votre soupe, lui dit Aragorn en se levant. Nous allons reprendre la route. Je me charge de réveiller Frodon.

Isleen se dépêcha de finir sa soupe et rejoignit Frodon qui était désormais réveillé. Elle entreprit de remettre son épée en place, et remarqua que ses dagues étaient toujours dans ses manchettes – elle s'était heureusement réveillé avec ses vêtements sur le dos –. Elle prit sa couverture (qui était en faite sa cape) et, après l'avoir époussetée, la drapa sur ses épaule.

Elle prit également la cape sur laquelle elle avait dormit, se demandant à qui elle pouvait appartenir. Elle l'apporta à son nez et en reconnu l'odeur. A cette fragrance d'herbe coupée et sucrée émanait une odeur plus masculine, plus que caractéristique du propriétaire de la cape. Isleen ferma les yeux tout en humant l'odeur.

-Hum hum, toussota une voix derrière elle, qui la fit ouvrit les yeux. Je crois bien que c'est ma cape.

Isleen n'osa pas se retourner, tant la honte se propageait dans chaque fibre de son corps. Il fallait, vraiment, qu'il vienne à cet instant! Il choisissait bien ses moments celui-là!

-Oh !, dit-elle, la cape toujours en main. Désolée, je ne savais pas à qui elle était !

-Je vois ça., lui dit Legolas. Je peux la récupérer, ou si vous voulez la garder...

-Non ! Non !, s'écria-t-elle, se retournant vivement. J'ai la mienne !

Elle jeta plus qu'elle donna la cape qu'elle avait en main à Legolas, et s'enfuit littéralement de la grotte, le visage en feu. Legolas était très surpris du comportement de la jeune femme et se tourna vers Frodon.

-Mais, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?, lui demanda-t-il.

Le hobbit, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, se mit à rire devant l'air surpris du prince et, tout en mettant son sac sur l'épaule, sortit hilare de la grotte, laissant l'elfe à ses questions.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?,demanda de nouveau Legolas.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le prince elfique ne sorte de la grotte. Il chercha du regard la jeune rouquine du groupe et la trouva près de Frodon, toujours hilare. Elle ne semblait pas goûter à la plaisanterie comme le hobbit, pour preuve que ses pommettes étaient encore un peu rouges.

-Bien. En route., intervint Gandalf, sortant le groupe de ses pensées diverses.

Sur ces paroles, il prit la tête du groupe et indiqua le chemin à prendre. Boromir le suivait de près, tout comme Gimli, qui paraissait pressé d'arriver. Les trois hobbits du groupe étaient plus silencieux, contrairement à Frodon et Isleen qui se chamaillaient gentiment. Aragorn suivait la jeune femme de près, ne voulant pas réitérer l'épreuve qu'ils venaient de subir. Legolas fermait la marche. La Moria et ce qu'elle renfermait les attendait.

Pippin et Merry, qui étaient restés silencieux jusque là, entendirent la gentille dispute de Frodon et Isleen, et se joignirent rapidement à la conversation, trop heureux de rire de nouveau avec eux. Sam restait tendu, mais laissait néanmoins traîner son oreille et ne perdit pas une miette de la conversation.

Tous marchaient vers la Moria, mais aucun des membres de la communauté ne remarqua la perle de sang doré qui s'échappa d'une des dagues d'Isleen et tâcha la neige fraîche.

* * *

Tadam! Alors vous en pensez quoi? Plein de mystère dans ce chapitre !


	11. Un chemin vers l'obscurité

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Désolée du retard de publication, mais le chapitre fut long à corriger ! Et nous sommes toujours dimanche donc je suis pas trop en retard (on se rassure comme on peut ^^)

Merci à tout le monde pour vos gentils messages et pour votre lecture – les statistiques de l'histoire augmentent chaque jour un peu plus – donc merci à vous !

Bonne lecture !

Alea : Merci pour ton message ! Je ne peux pas t'envoyer un message privé donc je te réponds ici ! Je suis contente que ma version de l'histoire de Tolkien te plaise et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite. Certaines révélations seront bientôt dévoilées et je pense que personne ne s'attend à ça, enfin j'espère ! As-tu une idée de ce qu'est la créature ? Une piste sur Isleen ? J'aime connaître vos idées !:)

D'autres musiques viendront étayer le texte et j'espère qu'elles plairont !

Oh ! Petite dédicace à Guillaume qui se reconnaîtra ! Non tu n'auras pas d'infos sur l'histoire avant les publications ! La corruption ne fonctionnera pas sur moi !

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, blablabla, tout est à Tolkien, blablabla.

.

* * *

.

La descente du col par la compagnie fut rapide. Outre le poids de la perte envolée, un léger vent les accompagna le long de leur marche, les poussant en avant. Gandalf émit l'idée que la montagne souhaitait qu'ils disparaissent le plus vite possible. Idée qui fit sourire le reste du groupe, tant elle était plausible.

Isleen marchait toujours en compagnie de Frodon et des autres hobbits. Sam se tenait toujours en retrait, malgré l'application de Merry et Pippin pour l'intégrer aux conversations.

-Comment va notre cher poney Bill, Sam ?, demanda Isleen, qui savait que le hobbit avait une grande affection pour lui.

-Il va bien, lui répondit le hobbit, sans ajouter un mot de plus.

Isleen fut déçue du manque d'intérêt dont faisait preuve le hobbit face à sa question, lui qui était d'habitude intarissable sur le sujet. Elle souhaitait que Sam comprenne la volonté de Frodon de continuer, mais ne savait pas comment faire pour que l'entente entre les deux amis redevienne comme avant... Peut être que sa chute avait été un trop grand traumatisme pour Sam et qu'il en était encore bouleversé. Néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas laisser les choses s'envenimer et décida de prendre les choses en mains.

Le soir finit par tomber sur la compagnie et la lumière diminuait rapidement quand ils firent halte. La nuit et le froid s'installa alors rapidement, et l'ombre de la montagne qui était encore, quelques minutes, plutôt visible pour tous, finit par se confondre avec les autres ombres des lieux.

Le campement fut installé au centre d'un bosquet d'arbres noueux, offrant ainsi une protection au groupe.

La jeune femme, qui avait eu le temps de récupérer, n'était pas vraiment fatiguée, contrairement au reste du groupe. Les jambes de Frodon et des autres hobbits étaient douloureuses et ils étaient plus qu'heureux de la pause qu'offrait Gandalf.

Après avoir sorti leurs affaires, ils décidèrent après l'aval du magicien de faire un feu pour se réchauffer malgré le danger d'être repéré. Durant leur après-midi de marche, plusieurs oiseaux de Saroumane avaient survolé le groupe mais ils ne pouvaient rien y faire et avaient donc décidé de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Pendant que Frodon récupérait près du feu et que Merry et Pippin s'affairaient à préparer le souper du groupe, Isleen se rapprocha l'air de rien près de Sam, qui était en train de s'occuper de Bill à l'écart du campement.

-Sam ?, l'interpella gentiment la jeune femme. Je peux me joindre à toi ?

Le hobbit acquiesça de la tête sans se tourner vers la jeune femme. L'attitude fermée du hobbit fit douter Isleen de la réussite de son projet, mais elle ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle coûte que coûte.

Elle fouilla dans les sacs posés près du poney et en sortit une brosse. Elle se posta en face du hobbit, gardant le reste du groupe en vue et se mit à panser Bill sans rien dire. Le hobbit lui lança plusieurs coups d'œil soupçonneux, auxquels la jeune femme répondit par de doux sourires. La tension qui habitait les épaules du hobbits finit par s'estomper et le visage de Sam se détendit.

-Ça me rappelle Naryë., lui avoua-t-elle. Je pouvais passer des heures à la brosser quand j'allais mal.

-Je ne vais pas mal., répondit Sam, le soupçon de nouveau présent dans ses prunelles.

-Bien sûr, lui répondit Isleen en le regardant dans les yeux. Je parlais de moi.

-Oh..., lui répondit Sam, qui voulait se rattraper. Vous n'étiez pas bien à Fondcombe ?

-Si, très. Mais quand ma famille me manquait, je devais m'isoler, et Naryë avait cette faculté de ne pas m'interrompre quand je lui racontais mes problèmes.

Sam hocha la tête, souhaitant réfléchir aux propos de la jeune femme. Isleen quand à elle continua de panser Bill, ne souhaitant pas le bousculer. Sam, qui s'était arrêté de brosser le poney, regarda dans la direction du groupe et ne remarqua pas qu'Isleen avait les yeux sur lui. Sam sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais referma la bouche et se remit à sa tâche. Il gardait les sourcil froncés, puis finit quand même par reprendre la parole.

-Fondcombe ne vous manque pas ?, lui demanda Sam.

-Si, bien sûr, lui répondit Isleen surprise de la question. J'y ai laissé des être chers.

-N'avez-vous pas envie de retourner les voir ?, la questionna-t-il.

Isleen sourit et comprit où voulait en venir le hobbit. Il essayait de faire jouer ses sentiments pour qu'elle prenne son parti. S'il n'avait pas pu convaincre Frodon, peut-être qu'elle, Isleen, y arriverait. Cette tactique fit rire la jeune femme intérieurement. Ce hobbit était très ingénieux !

-Si, bien sûr que j'aimerais les revoir, finit-elle par répondre. En fait, maintenant que nous atteignons le bas de la montagne, nous avons deux choix : poursuivre, ou retourner à Fondcombe.

-Et pourquoi n'y retournons-nous pas ?, lui demanda Sam. Pourquoi IL ne veut pas y retourner ?

-Je voudrais bien être de nouveau là bas, dit Frodon qui s'était rapproché et qui avait entendu la question de son ami.

Sam, surpris par l'intervention de Frodon, sursauta et se retourna vivement vers lui, non sans avoir d'abord jeté un regard noir à Isleen. La jeune femme n'y prit pas ombrage et si la réussite de son projet valait un regard noir, c'était très peu cher payé.

-Mais comment y retourner sans honte..., continua Frodon. À moins qu'il n'y ait plus aucun espoir, et que la quête ne soit une perte de temps...

-Il a raison, Sam, intervint la jeune femme avant que le hobbit n'ouvre la bouche.

Elle se déplaça près d'eux et Sam, qui avait été soupçonneux, comprit qu'il était tombé dans un piège. Il pensait néanmoins que Frodon était étranger à ce petit stratagème, et incrimina la femme dans son fort intérieur. Isleen, qui suspecta les pensées du hobbit, lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse, mais ne perdit pas de temps.

-Revenir à Fondcombe serait la preuve de notre échec, lui dit-elle. Retourner là-bas ne serait qu'un répit provisoire face à la guerre qui se propage. La ville finirait par être assiégée, et tout espoir serait alors vain. Si l'Anneau tombait entre les mains de Sauron, alors nous serions définitivement perdu. Les peuples de la Terre du Milieu seraient anéantis et la souffrance et la mort régnerait sur cette terre. Même la Comté ne serait pas épargnée.

-Je crois que je n'aurais pas mieux dit, intervint Gandalf les faisant tous les trois sursauter.

-Alors... nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de continuer notre route ?, demanda Sam tristement.

-Je crains que non, Sam, lui dit Frodon. Et cette charge m'incombe, car l'Anneau est venu à moi.

Sam retomba dans cette mélancolie qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis leur départ le matin même. Frodon, conscient de la douleur qu'éprouvait son ami, plaça une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Décidant que son rôle était terminé, Isleen retourna près du feu, suivie par Gandalf, préférant laisser les deux amis panser leurs plaies.

-Vous êtes étonnante, Isleen, lui dit Gandalf, profitant d'être seul avec elle.

-Pas vraiment, lui répondit-elle. Je n'aime pas que deux amis soit séparés par des malentendus.

-Hum. C'est noble de votre part, lui dit Gandalf en s'arrêtant, forçant la jeune femme à faire de même. Mais je ne parlais pas de ça.

-Oh !?

-Comme vous le savez, Elrond m'a parlé de vos origines, lui dit-il à voix basse.

-Oui, je crois qu'il m'en a touché un mot, lui répondit-elle sans savoir où il voulait en venir.

-Ma question va peut-être vous paraître étrange, mais..., lui dit le magicien cherchant ses mots – chose peu habituelle en soi – ne voulant pas choquer la jeune femme devant lui. Mais...Avez-vous déjà vu des personnes aux yeux dorés ?

La jeune femme eu un sursaut face aux paroles du vieil homme et le regarda les yeux exorbités. Comment savait-il pour les yeux dorés ? Avait-il le pouvoir de lire en elle ? Avait-il assisté à ses rêves ? Impossible !

-Quoi ?...Pardon ?, lui demanda-t-elle légèrement paniquée.

-Oui, je sais que ma question est étrange mais je voulais savoir si...

-Non...Non...Vous ne pouvez pas savoir..., dit-elle sous le choc.

-Isleen ! Viens manger!, cria Merry à l'encontre de la jeune femme.

Ne cherchant pas à écouter d'avantage les paroles du magicien et encore sous le choc, elle le laissa et rejoignit le hobbit près du feu sans attendre.

Frodon et Sam étaient déjà à leur place et elle s'assit près d'eux. Frodon lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet auquel elle ne prêta pas attention. Boromir lui présenta un bol de ragoût qu'elle prit sans demander son reste.

Aragorn et Legolas la regardèrent étrangement. Gandalf vint à son tour et fit un signe de tête négatif aux deux hommes, qui avaient remarqué son arrivée. Pippin, qui avait lui aussi observé le manège des autres, jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme qui lui paraissait très pale, les yeux légèrement affolés. Quoi qu'avait pu lui dire Gandalf, cela l'avait bouleversée.

-Quand devrions-nous atteindre la Moria ?, demanda Boromir à Gandalf. J'ai hâte de quitter cet endroit sinistre.

-La Moria n'est pas vraiment mieux qu'ici...chuchota Isleen, qui fut seulement entendue par les hobbits et l'elfe blond qui fronça les sourcils à ces paroles.

-Nous devrions atteindre la porte d'ici la fin de l'après-midi, leur apprit Gandalf.

Une fois l'information donnée, le repas se prit en silence. Un vent violent s'était levé avec la nuit et s'accompagnait de gémissements. Aragorn, les sourcils froncés, s'était levé, abandonnant son bol de ragoût.

-Écoutez ce vent !, s'écria t-il.

Surpris, plus personne n'osa faire un geste, et tout le monde tendit l'oreille. Isleen, qui ne comprenait pas, se demanda quelle mouche l'avait piqué.

-Le vent hurle !, s'écria-t-il, tirant son épée de son fourreau, finissant d'affoler tout le monde. Les ouargues sont passé à l'ouest des Montagnes !

-Saroumane !, gronda sinistrement Gandalf. Il nous a envoyé ses loups !

-Qu'ils viennent, ces chiens !, gronda Gimli. Qu'ils tâtent de ma hache !

-Nous ne pouvons continuer maintenant., leur dit Gandalf sinistrement. Je pense que personne ne souhaite marcher avec une meute à ses trousses. Attendons l'aube. Soyez sur vos gardes.

Des tours de garde furent instaurés pour que chacun puisse se reposer en vue de la marche du lendemain, ou de la bataille qui pouvait arriver cette nuit. Aragorn prendrait le premier tour, suivi de Boromir et de Legolas. Isleen voulut prendre part à la protection, mais se fit gentiment congédier à cause de sa convalescence.

Boudeuse, elle alla rejoindre les hobbits qui s'étaient regroupés près du feu, gardant son épée près d'elle. Bill avait été déplacé pour être avec eux. Elle se cala contre le poitrail du poney, profitant ainsi de sa chaleur, et sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit.

On lui secoua l'épaule vigoureusement, la faisant ouvrir grand les yeux. Elle eu l'impression de n'avoir dormi que cinq minutes, or la nuit était bien avancée. Elle était allongée par terre. Bill n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, suintant la peur.

-Mais comment as-tu fait pour t'endormir !, lui dit Merry les yeux rouges de sommeil, signe que lui n'avait pas réussi !

Elle se leva rapidement, et prit son épée en main. Les hurlements des loups étaient proches. On pouvait apercevoir la lueur de leurs yeux dans la nuit noire.

-Il faut remettre du bois dans le feu !, s'écria Gandalf.

Pippin s'en chargea, permettant au feu de ronfler de nouveau. Les hommes du groupe firent un cercle autour des hobbits qui dégainaient leurs épées , ne voulant pas rester en arrière. Isleen se joignit à eux, se trouvant entre Boromir et Legolas. L'homme avait tiré son épée et tenait son bouclier de la main gauche. Legolas avait bandé son arc et mettait en joue l'ennemi.

-Faites attention à vous,dit Boromir à la jeune femme.

-Vous aussi.

Boromir lui fit un signe de tête, sans la regarder, les yeux tournés vers la bête qui venait d'entrer dans le cercle des arbres.

Elle était monstrueuse. Immense et sombre, elle se confondait avec les couleurs de la nuit, la rendant encore plus mortelle. Sa gueule était ouverte, grondante, laissant apparaître d'impressionnants crocs jaunâtres, d'où la bave dégoulinait.

Isleen ne put retenir son mouvement de recul qui la fit se cogner à l'elfe blond.

-Oh ! Pardon !, s'écria-t-elle tournant la tête vers lui.

La bête choisit ce moment pour bondir, la choisissant pour cible. Un bruit sec et rapide claqua dans l'air. Une flèche atteignit la bête en plein cœur et elle finit son saut au sol. Morte. Isleen regarda le monstre désormais inerte pour l'éternité. Son regard passa à l'elfe qui était à son côté. Celui-ci n'avait pas perdu de temps et bandait déjà son arc. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil froid, l'incitant à se concentrer.

La jeune femme n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le faire, tandis que la clairière se remplissait de ouargues. La meute n'était pas très grande mais elle était fatale.

Les doigts d'Isleen serrèrent la garde de son épée, se préparant au combat imminent. Un loup au pelage gris s'élança alors vers elle, suivi de près par le reste de la meute, qui s'attaqua au reste du groupe. La jeune femme s'avança vers la bête qui bondit toutes griffes et crocs sortis. Isleen se déplaça vers la gauche au dernier moment, empêchant la bête de lui arracher la gorge. Elle effectua un moulinet du bras, essayant de toucher le poitrail du loup, mais ses doigts encore faibles à cause de sa montée du col, desserrèrent leurs prises, rendant son coup moins précis. Sa lame ripa alors sur les côtes, ne laissant qu'une faible éraflure rouge sombre sur le pelage du loup.

Cette tentative ratée fit gronder le loup encore plus, ses yeux luisant férocement. Le début du combat l'avait éloigné du reste du groupe, la laissant seule face à la bête.

Celle-ci s'avança vers la jeune femme une deuxième fois et bondit. Isleen tendit son épée en avant pour attaquer, mais le loup fut plus rapide et la lame elfique vola d'un coup de patte, à quelques mètres d'elle. La bête la fit basculer et son corps tomba lourdement au sol avec une violence qui lui vida les poumons et lui broya les os. Retenue par le poids du monstre gris, appuyée sur son épaule droite, les griffes de la bête labourèrent le sol. Les crocs s'avancèrent vers sa gorge mais Isleen réussit à sortir sa dague gauche et à la planter dans le poitrail du loup, avant que les crocs n'atteignent son visage.

Elle avait du atteindre un organe vital, car la bête s'effondra sur elle, lui coupant le souffle.

-ISLEEN !, s'écria alors une voix pas très loin d'elle.

Plusieurs mains poussèrent l'énorme bête, permettant à la jeune femme de reprendre sa respiration. Aragorn et Boromir éloignèrent le corps de la bête et Legolas permit à la jeune femme de se remettre debout, en lui prenant la main.

-Vous êtes blessée ?, lui demanda-t-il inquiet. Vous êtes couverte de sang.

-Ce n'est pas le mien., la rassura-t-elle. Hum...je voudrais bien récupérer ma main si ça ne vous gêne pas.

Legolas, qui tenait encore la main de la jeune femme, la lâcha rapidement et s'éloigna de quelques pas, le bout des oreilles légèrement rouges. Ce que la jeune femme ne vit pas, car elle nettoyait sa dague pleine de sang. Elle retourna vers le feu après avoir récupérer son épée perdue durant le combat.

Plusieurs ouargues étaient morts et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas s'étaient enfuis dans la nuit.

Frodon et les autres hobbits, exténués par le combat, s'étaient endormis, assis les uns contre les autres, ce qui fit sourire Isleen. Hommes, elfe, nain et magicien étaient en train de nettoyer leurs armes et le campement. Le bruit ne dérangea pas les dormeurs, qui commençaient même à ronfler.

Isleen s'avança vers son sac et sortit son nécessaire de nettoyage. Elle alla vers le feu et s'assit. Elle commença par son épée, qu'elle rangea une fois finie. Elle prit ensuite la dague qui avait servit à tuer la bête et qui était couverte de sang jusqu'à la garde. Elle entreprit de la nettoyer, ne laissant aucune trace de sang sur la lame. Une fois fini, elle la rangea.

Elle voulu sortir son autre dague quand elle remarqua une trace sur ses manchettes. Son souffle se coupa quand elle remarqua que la trace était dorée. Son cœur s'emballa rapidement et ses mains se mirent à trembler quand elle sortit la dague de son emplacement.

-Ce n'est pas possible..., murmura-t-elle affolée. Ce n'était qu'un rêve...

Mais le sang séché de couleur doré qui ornait alors sa dague lui démontra que ce n'était peut être pas qu'un rêve.

-Tout va bien Isleen ?, lui demanda Aragorn derrière elle.

La jeune femme sursauta et se tourna vers l'homme, cachant la dague de son mieux.

-Oui ! Oui !, lui dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait calme.

-Tu en es sûr ?, lui répondit-il peu convaincue.

-Absolument !, lui dit-elle en souriant.

L'homme fronça les sourcils mais décida de la laisser tranquille. Isleen se retourna et entreprit de nettoyer son arme, voulant faire disparaître la preuve de sa folie. Elle frotta frénétiquement tout en marmonnant que ce n'était pas possible, qu'elle n'avait fait que rêver, que sa grand-mère n'était pas là. Une fois que sa lame fut entièrement nettoyée, elle se mit à frotter sa manchette pour enlever la tâche. Elle ne se sentit mieux qu'une fois toute trace de dorée disparue.

Elle souffla un bon coup et se retourna vers ses compagnons qui avaient repris leurs différents postes. Les hobbits avaient finit par bouger et étaient allongés près du feu. Isleen entreprit de les rejoindre et s'allongea à côté d'eux. Elle s'endormit tout de suite, malgré sa nervosité.

.

* * *

.

La compagnie se réveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Ils ne s'attardèrent qu'un court moment, le temps d'avaler un frugal petit-déjeuner et de se préparer pour la route.

Isleen en profita pour changer ses bandages sur les plaies qu'elle avait pansé après la bataille. Ses doigts étaient encore un peu raides sur les bandes de tissus, à cause de la bataille de la veille, mais cela ne l'alarma pas. Elle leur en faisait subir tellement en ce moment aussi...Une fois terminé, elle effectua une grande tresse, ne souhaitant pas être gênée par ses cheveux.

Oh ! Ce qu'elle regrettait le confort de Fondcombe...Elle rêvait d'un bon bain pour se détendre et enlever sa grasse. En parlant de crasse, elle se mit à l'écart du groupe pour changer sa tenue chaude, bien que les jours et nuits étaient frais, elle ne souhaitait pas garder sur elle des vêtements plein de sang d'ouargues.

-Isleen, où êtes-vous ?, s'écria Aragorn. Nous partons !

-Oh ! Je suis là !, cria Isleen dans sa fourrée.

-Je vais voir ce qu'elle fait.

Elle entendit des pas se diriger vers le lieu où elle se changeait. Quelle idiote ! Elle aurait dû leur dire qu'elle partait se changer ! Voilà qu'ils allaient la voir à moitié nue !

-Isleen ? Tout va bien ?, demanda Legolas en s'approchant.

Et il fallait que ce soit lui ?! Vraiment ? La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel face à sa chance et se dépêcha de finir de lacer sa fine chemise de lin et de la placer correctement. Les branches de l'arbuste qui la cachait se déplacèrent pile au moment où elle finissait d'enfiler les manches de sa tunique gris-bleu. Malheureusement, la chemise de lin était encore visible, équivalent dans le monde d'Isleen de montrer ses sous-vêtements à l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Isleen émit un hoquet de surprise en voyant l'elfe, qui se figea à sa vue. Ses yeux s'étaient légèrement dilatés et restaient fixés sur le tissu d'Isleen. Elle remarqua qu'il fixait une certaine partie de sa poitrine qui réagissait au froid ambiant. Gênée, elle referma sa tunique d'un coup. Geste qui eu pour effet de sortir l'elfe de son immobilité.

-Je...euh...Je..., essaya de dire Legolas les oreilles aussi rouges que les joues de la jeune femme.

-Je pense que je peux finir de m'habiller toute seule.,lui dit Isleen assez amusée de la réaction de l'elfe. Rejoignez les autres et n'en parlez à personne !

L'elfe ne se fit pas prier et fit rapidement demi-tour pour rejoindre le reste de la compagnie, après avoir acquiescé aux paroles de la jeune femme. Isleen, qui était au départ gênée de la situation, se mit à rire de l'attitude de l'elfe et de la rougeur qu'avaient subi ses oreilles dans l'histoire. Elle se demanda s'il avait déjà vu une femme nue, enfin une elfe nue, ce qui la fit encore plus sourire.

Elle se dépêcha de boutonner sa tunique et de remettre ses armes, puis rejoignit le reste du groupe qui finissait de ranger le campement. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était et ils purent se mettre en route. L'elfe essayait au maximum de ne pas croiser le regard de la jeune femme, car à chaque fois, ses oreilles viraient au rouge, sous le regard curieux d'Aragorn et rieur d'Isleen.

.

* * *

.

Le chemin que prit la communauté fut sans encombre et ils parcoururent de nombreux kilomètres avant la pause de midi. Comme leur avait dit Gandalf, ils arrivèrent au niveau d'un lac en milieu d'après-midi. Le lac était d'une couleur verte sombre, presque noir, et était entouré par de nombreux rochers.

-La porte dont je vous parlais hier soir est de l'autre côté., dit Gandalf. Nous l'atteindrons avant la nuit si nous nous dépêchons.

L'autre côté en question n'inspira confiance à personne. Caché par un brouillard épais qui ne laissait rien deviner, le lac paraissait encore moins accueillant que le côté de la rive où ils se trouvaient. On apercevait, au loin, un escarpement qui annonçait la fin du chemin.

-Voilà les Murs de la Moria, leur dit Gandalf montrant la roche. C'est ici que, jadis, se cachait la porte d'accès. Je ne pense pas que nager vous intéresse, il nous faudra donc contourner le lac.

-Il nous faut grimper sur le chemin principal, intervint Gimli. Puis se tournant vers le poney : Mais...Mais je pense que Bill ne peut nous accompagner sur cette route.

Sam prit un air choqué, ses mains serrant machinalement la bride de Bill. Tout le monde comprenait la réticence de Sam à laisser le poney.

-Les mines ne sont pas faites pour les poneys, dit Aragorn s'approchant et mettant une main sur l'épaule de Sam. Même pour ceux qui sont aussi courageux que Bill.

Sam baissa tristement la tête mais comprit que le voyage pour son poney s'arrêtait là.

-Que va -t-il lui arriver?, demanda-t-il tout de même, inquiet.

-Oh, soyez sans crainte !, intervint Gandalf. Bill retrouvera le chemin de Fondcombe.

Ils se partagèrent les affaires que le poney avait jusque là gardé pour eux , puis ils le laissèrent partir, après que Legolas lui ai parlé à l'oreille. Isleen et les autres hobbits étaient curieux de ce qu'avait bien pu dire l'elfe, mais ils ne posèrent pas de question, devant reprendre leur route.

La première impression que la deuxième partie du lac avait fait au groupe était encore en dessous de la véritable atmosphère qui se dégageait des lieux. L'ambiance était véritablement sinistre. Ils étaient presque arrivas quand le soir se mit à tomber.

Gimli, qui était excité de revoir les mines, hâtait le pas au devant de la file des marcheurs. Aragorn suivait ainsi qu'Isleen. Merry et Pippin venait juste après, suivis de Sam et de Frodon. Gandalf était à l'arrière avec Legolas et Boromir.

-Frodon, venez soutenir un vieil homme, appela Gandalf au hobbit qui marchait quelques mètres plus loin.

Le hobbit s'empressa de venir rejoindre le magicien et celui-ci pu s'appuyer un peu sur lui.

-Comment va votre épaule ?, lui demanda le magicien, en s'arrêtant.

-Bien mieux qu'avant, lui répondit Frodon ressentant toujours la blessure du Nazgül.

-Et l'Anneau ?, s'inquiéta Gandalf. Vous sentez son pouvoir grandir, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai senti aussi.

Frodon regarda le magicien, un brin affolé. Le pouvoir de l'Anneau se faisait de plus en plus lourd. Sa dernière expérience de mort éminente avait encore plus alourdit sa charge, mais il était soulagé d'avoir Gandalf auprès de lui. Avec le magicien, rien ne pourrait lui arriver.

-Vous devez être prudent., continua le vieil homme regardant le hobbit avec gravité. Le mal viendra à vous de l'extérieur de la communauté...

A ce moment là, Legolas passa près d'eux, suivi de Boromir qui lança un regard à Frodon. Regard que remarqua le magicien.

-...mais aussi de l'intérieur.

-En qui dois-je avoir confiance?, demanda Frodon dans le doute.

-Vous ne pouvez avoir confiance qu'en vous, lui dit le magicien.

Frodon acquiesça et ils reprirent leurs route. Le magicien espérait que ses paroles soient entendues par le jeune hobbit. Il allait en avant de bien des dangers et cette fois il espérait être là pour le préparer et le protéger.

Ils finirent par arriver au mur. L'endroit était encore plus lugubre que se l'était imaginé Isleen. L'eau était d'un noir d'encre et plusieurs arbres morts émergeaient des flots, suintant la pourriture. La lune était cachée par les nuages, rendant les lieux encore moins accueillants, s'il le fallait.

Elle avait la chaire de poule et ses épaules était tendues à l'extrême, quelque chose ici la faisait se sentir très mal. L'ambiance était pesante pour tout le monde, la jeune femme était placée au bout du chemin avec les hobbits tandis que les autres essayaient de chercher une porte. Gimli frappa plusieurs coups sur la roche, faisant teinter le métal de sa hache.

-Les murs de la Moria !, annonça-il fièrement. Les portes des nains sont invisibles quand elles sont closes.

-Oui, Gimli, dit Gandalf cherchant un indice sur la roche quant à l'emplacement de la porte. Et leurs propres maîtres ne peuvent les trouver, ni les ouvrir quand leur secret a été oublié.

-Pourquoi cela ne me surprend-t-il pas ?, intervint Legolas goguenard.

Remarque qui lui fallut un regard noir de la part du Maître nain. Même si l'elfe n'avait pas tort, Gimli se passerait très bien de ses remarques. Et de sa présence parmi eux également, tiens ! Que les moments « d'amitié » partagés sur le col étaient loin dorénavant.

Frodon, qui regardait ses amis chercher la porte, ne fit pas attention où il mettait les pieds et trébucha dans l'eau. Sam le retint de justesse pour qu'il ne tombe pas en entier, seul son pied avait touché l'eau. Frodon le remercia et s'éloigna du bord du lac. Chacun des hobbits et Isleen s'éloignèrent eux aussi des eaux sombres. Isleen priait intérieurement pour que Gandalf trouverait la porte rapidement, avant que le Kraken ne les attaque. Elle ne voulait pas tenter l'expérience.

-Ah !, dit alors Gandalf s'attirant l'attention de tout le monde. De l'Ithilden...Cela ne reflète que la lumière des étoiles...et la lumière de la lune.

Les nuages, qui plombaient alors le ciel, laissèrent place à une belle lune pleine et brillante. Au moment où la lune dardait ses rayons argentés, de fines lignes apparurent sur la surface du mur lisse. Au départ très fines et pâles, elles devinrent rapidement plus larges et plus brillantes, révélant à tous la porte qui leur permettrait d'entrer dans la Moria. Au sommet se trouvait un arc de lettres elfiques. Plus bas, de fines lignes marquaient le dessin d'une enclume et d'un marteau – signe de la présence des nains en ces lieux – et en dessous le dessin de deux arbres portant chacun un croissant de lune marqué la roche. Une unique étoile, plus nette que le reste, brillait au centre de la porte.

-Ce sont les emblèmes de Dürin !, dit alors Gimli excité, montrant le marteau et l'enclume.

-Et voilà l'Arbre des Hauts Elfes ! ajouta Legolas, tout autant heureux de voir des signes de son peuple.

-Et voici l'Étoile de la maison de Fëanor, finit Gandalf.

-Que dit le texte ?, demanda Frodon.

-Il est écrit « Les portes de Dürin, Seigneur de la Moria. Parlez ami et entrez »., leur apprit Gandalf.

-Et vous comprenez ce que ça veut dire ?, demanda Merry qui ne voyait pas vraiment.

-C'est très simple., lui dit Gandalf. Si vous êtes un ami, vous donnez le mot de passe et les portes s'ouvriront.

Merry échangea un regard complice à Pippin, heureux de revoir les tours du magicien. Le magicien tendit son bâton et psalmodia dans une langue inconnue d'eux tous, mais rien ne se produisit.

-Rien ne se passe !, s'écria déçu Pippin, s'attirant le regard irrité du magicien.

-Autrefois je connaissais les incantations de toutes les langues des elfes, des hommes et des orques, dit alors Gandalf, désappointé.

-Si vous ne connaissez pas le mot de passe, à quoi bon nous avoir amener dans cet endroit maudit !, s'écria Boromir, frissonnant.

Isleen était pour une fois bien d'accord avec lui, et malgré ses connaissances sur l'histoire, elle savait que c'était nécessaire, mais quand bien même...

-Je ne le connais pas encore, seigneur Boromir, lui dit Gandalf. Mais je vais y arriver.

-Qu'allez-vous faire alors ?, demanda naïvement Pippin.

-Cognez sur les portes avec votre tête, Pérégrin Touque, gronda Gandalf qui commençait à en avoir marre. Et si cela ne les fracasse pas et qu'on me libère un peu de toutes vos questions idiotes, j'essayerai de trouver la formule d'ouverture !

L'humeur massacrante du magicien et ses paroles vindicatives – était-ce vraiment la faute de ce pauvre Pippin ou des portes ? - arracha à Isleen un rire nerveux, vite étouffé quand le regard du magicien se posa sur elle. Après un petit sourire nerveux, elle s'éloigna à toute hâte, n'ayant pas envie de se faire hacher menu pour le vieil homme. Voyant la sagesse de son action, les hobbits la suivirent rapidement, laissant le vieil homme psalmodier à sa guise. Chose qui ne dura qu'un temps, car au bout de quelques minutes, Gandalf jeta son bâton et s'assit en silence, le regard fixé sur la porte.

Isleen s'assit sur un rocher surplombant l'étendue d'eau devant elle. Elle entendit les autres s'installer aux abords de la porte, attendant la découverte du magicien. L'air était moite et sa nouvelle tenue n'arrangeait pas la jeune femme qui ressentait plus encore le froid qu'avant. Elle se frictionna les bras et finit par amener ses jambes sous son menton. Au bout d'un long moment, Frodon, qui était juste là près d'elle, alla s'asseoir à côté du magicien. Isleen tourna la tête et les regarda le cœur lourd. Elle ne pouvait changer ce qui allait se passer dans la Moria, car cela était réellement nécessaire, et cela lui brisait le cœur à l'idée de faire du mal à Frodon.

On pouvait croire que seul Frodon avait besoin du magicien, mais en les connaissant mieux et en les regardant interragir, on comprenait qu'ils avaient besoin l'un et de l'autre. Son regard s'attarda sur Sam en contrebas de son rocher. Lui aussi était une partie intégrante de Frodon. L'histoire le démontrerait. Elle s'en voulait de leur faire subir ça à tous, et l'ambiance du lieu ne l'aidait pas à se sentir moins coupable.

Son regard s'égara vers les hommes assis plus loin. Sur Aragorn, qui doutait tellement de lui-même. Sur Boromir, qui avait – malgré ses attitudes avec elle – à cœur de protéger son peuple du mal. Sur Gimli, qui avait le cœur noble et qui se découvrirait bientôt une grande amitié avec Legolas. À la pensée de l'elfe blond, son regard dévia et rencontra les prunelles de glace de l'elfe. Elle lui sourit puis détourna son regard mélancolique vers le lac. Ce lieu lui donnait le cafard.

Plusieurs minutes étaient passées quand un claquement dans l'eau la fit sursauter et manqua de la faire tomber. Elle se retourna furibonde vers les fautifs, Merry et Pippin. Elle n'avait pas penser à les surveiller ! Ils jouaient à qui jetterait sa pierre le plus loin possible dans l'eau. Ou plutôt à qui serait le plus gamin.

Un léger bruit dans l'eau attira son attention. Personne d'autre ne l'avait entendu, car elle était la plus proche. Même Legolas ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle se leva et scruta la surface noire du lac. Une fine ondulation venant d'au-delà de l'impact de la pierre parvint à son rocher, la faisant pressentir le pire.

Une nouvelle pierre fut lancée et son claquement dans l'eau fut assourdissant aux oreilles de la jeune femme.

-Arrêtez avec ces pierres !, intima Aragorn aux hobbits, tenant le bras de Pippin qui s'apprêtait à lancer une autre pierre.

L'intervention d'Aragorn fit tourner plusieurs têtes en leur direction. Isleen s'avança rapidement vers la porte, la peur au ventre et souhaitant mettre de la distance entre elle et le monstre que les deux idiots avaient réveillé.

-C'est une énigme !, dit-elle à l'adresse de Gandalf ne perdant pas de temps.

Celui-ci la regarda étonné, tout comme le reste de la communauté. Gimli ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti. Les hommes s'étaient rapprochés d'elle. Isleen se tourna vers la porte fébrile. Elle volerait la vedette à Frodon mais il lui pardonnerait sûrement une rencontre avec le monstre.

- _Mellon_.

A ce mot, l'étoile au centre du dessin brilla plus fortement un court instant et les deux pans de la porte s'ouvrirent vers l'extérieur. Par l'ouverture, on devinait un escalier au fond d'un petit hall. La compagnie écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement face à la prouesse de la jeune femme.

-Bon, en avant on a pas de temps à perdre !, s'écria Isleen complètement paniquée par le bruit que l'eau faisait derrière elle.

Les ondulations se firent plus fortes sur le rivage et plusieurs têtes se tournèrent inquiètes vers l'eau sombre du lac. Néanmoins le bruit n'intéressa pas Gandalf qui entreprit de traverser la porte ouverte et d'entrer dans les ténèbres des lieux. Isleen fut la deuxième à entrer, suivie par le reste du groupe, laissant derrière eux le lac et ses noirs secrets .

Ils étaient à l'intérieur et le cœur d'Isleen se calma un petit peu : ils avaient échappé au kraken !

-Bientôt maître elfe, vous allez pouvoir apprécier la légendaire hospitalité des nains, commença Gimli fièrement. Un bon feu, une bière brassée, une belle pièce de viande...

Ces mots eurent effet de mettre l'eau à la bouche des hobbits et des hommes qui ne seraient pas contre goûter à l'hospitalité des nains, contrairement à l'elfe qui paraissait légèrement mal à l'aise dans ces lieux. Gandalf entreprit d'allumer le bout de son bâton et permit à la compagnie de jouir d'un peu de lumière dans ses ténèbres.

-...Car ceci mon ami est la demeure de mon cousin Balin !, finit Gimli fièr comme un coq. Et il appelle ça une mine ! Une mine !

Gandalf promena son bâton sur l'escalier qui leur faisait face. De nombreux cadavres depuis longtemps à l'état de squelettes ou en décomposition avancés gisaient le long des marches et sur le sol. Certains avaient encore leur armure sur le dos et des flèches plantées sur eux, témoignage d'une ancienne bataille.

-Ce n'est pas une mine, dit Boromir, alarmé au vu des cadavres. C'est un tombeau !

-Non ! Non, Non !, se lamenta fortement Gimli face aux squelettes.

-Des Gobelins, cracha Legolas en arrachant une flèche à l'un des corps en décomposition.

Il lâcha la flèche et entreprit de bander son arc rapidement. Aragorn et Boromir suivirent rapidement et tirèrent d'un même mouvement leurs épées, lançant des regards tout autour d'eux, prévenant une possible attaque.

-Allons vers la trouée du Rohan, proposa Boromir à Aragorn, qui ne souhaitait pas rester une minute de plus en ces lieux. Nous n'aurions pas dû venir par ici. Allons, partons vite d'ici ! Allez, sortons !

Les quatre hobbits du groupe, affolés et dégoûtés par l'amoncellement de cadavres, reculèrent rapidement vers la sortie.

-Non... Non ! Attendez !, leur cria Isleen.

Au même moment, Frodon bascula vers l'arrière, pensant un cri de surprise. Merry, Pippin et Sam se retournèrent vivement et virent leur ami à terre, la cheville emprisonnée par une longue tentacule noire et visqueuse. L'eau bouillonnait et la tentacule entraînait inexorablement le hobbit vers le lac.

-Frodon ! Non !, cria Sam à l'adresse du hobbit. Grand-Pas !

Les trois amis se lancèrent en avant pour essayer de libérer leur ami de la prise qui le retenait. Sam sortit son épée et se mit à taillader comme il pouvait l'appendice du monstre. Il réussit à le trancher en deux au moment où Frodon atteignait l'eau. Les trois amis entreprirent de remonter Frodon qui se cramponnait à leurs bras. Au même instant Aragorn, Boromir et Legolas sortirent par la porte suivit d'Isleen.

L'eau bouillonna furieusement et une vingtaine de bras sortirent en même temps de l'eau, tous se dirigeant vers les hobbits. Les tentacules repoussèrent rapidement et avec facilité les trois hobbits et entreprirent de saisir Frodon par la jambe, le soulevant au dessus de l'eau.

-Frodon !, hurla Merry se relevant.

Legolas tira rapidement une flèche qui s'enfonça dans l'un des tentacules de la bête. Aragorn, Boromir et Isleen allèrent rapidement dans l'eau, tranchant ce qu'il pouvait de morceaux noirs. L'eau bouillonna et un grondement sourd s'éleva dans les airs. Une horrible tête sortit de l'eau, accompagnée d'une puanteur insoutenable. La tête devait mesurer trois mètres d'envergure, d'horribles yeux noirs et une gueule béante remplie de crocs s'ouvrirent sous Frodon, qui hurla et se débattit plus encore, ne souhaitant pas finir digéré par le monstre.

Isleen, tout comme Aragorn, Boromir et les hobbits entreprirent de couper, trancher, dépecer le monstre. Legolas ne manqua jamais sa cible et plusieurs de ses flèches mirent à mal le Kraken.

-LÂCHE-LE !, hurla Merry en coupant une tentacule avec son épée.

Aragorn s'avança plus profondément dans l'eau, s'approchant de la bête, jusqu'à en avoir les genoux immergés. Il coupa l'une des tentacules principales qui retenait Frodon et la bête le relâcha dans un grondement. Heureusement en dessous, Aragorn rattrapa le hobbit avant qu'il ne tombe à l'eau.

Gandalf qui était sortit du hall sombre avec Gimli, entreprit de faire de grands signes aux reste du groupe.

-Dans les mines !, hurla-t-il. Vite !

Isleen, voyant le monstre retrouver sa vigueur, sortit de l'eau aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait, atteignant Legolas et les autres près de la porte. Aragorn, aidé de Boromir, se dépêchait de rejoindre le rivage.

-LEGOLAS !, hurla Boromir.

L'elfe banda son arc et une flèche partit se planter dans la tête du monstre qui continuait d'attaquer, essayant par tous les moyens d'atteindre Frodon. La bête gronda mais recula néanmoins quelque secondes, laissant aux hommes le temps de rejoindre la terre ferme. Mais le Kraken n'en avait pas finit. Il repartit en avant toute tentacules en avant, prêt à ravir sa proie.

Merry, Pippin, Sam et Isleen hurlèrent de terreur et coururent pour se mettre à l'abri au fond du hall. Gimli rentra à son tour, suivi de près par Gandalf. Les autres suivirent rapidement, pourchassés par les tentacules du monstres qui se tortillaient, laissant de grandes giclées visqueuses sur les murs et le sol. Elles se mirent à palper les parois et la porte, essayant de prendre appui sur elles pour entrer dans le hall. Mais le poids de la bête, combiné à l'ancienneté du lieu, réussit à faire s'écrouler des pans entier de murs et de plafonds sur le monstre, coupant ainsi l'accès de la Moria.

Le groupe s'arrêta de courir en arrivant au pied de l'escalier et regarda l'écroulement de la paroi sur le monstre. Des amas de roche volaient et de la poussière s'infiltra dans l'air ambiant, les faisant tousser. La clarté de la lune fut bientôt complètement masquée par la roche effondrée, les laissant dans le noir complet. Le calme revint après quelques minutes. Gandalf, suivi d'Aragorn, se déplacèrent vers l'ancienne porte, après que le magicien eu fait un peu de lumière.

Les hobbits s'essayèrent sur les marches, faisant fi des cadavres près d'eux. Isleen qui était restée calme jusque là s'éloigna rapidement sous le regard inquiet de l'elfe et du nain. Elle s'arrêta près d'une colonne, se pencha et vomit tout ce que son estomac contenait, s'aidant de la colonne pour se retenir de tomber. Elle releva ensuite la tête, essuya sa bouche et alla rejoindre les hobbits.

-Est-ce que ça va ?, lui demanda gentiment Gimli.

Elle acquiesça lentement de la tête, ne voulant pas faire profiter les hobbits de son haleine. Sam eu pitié d'elle et lui tendit une gourde. Elle l'ouvrit et bu une longue gorgée. C'était du vin. Un peu piquant, mauvais, mais qui eu le mérite de nettoyer sa bouche. Elle remercia son ami d'un sourire. Et plaça la tête sur ses genoux, se sentant toujours nauséeuse.

-Je crains que le passage ne soit bloqué, leur dit Gandalf de retour avec Aragorn. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'affronter les ténèbres de la Moria.

-Cela ne me plaît pas, dit alors Legolas qui semblait peu à son aise dans ses lieux contrairement à Gimli.

-Je suis bien d'accord, intervint Boromir. Nous allons dans les profondeurs du monde. Qui nous conduira à travers ces ténèbres mortelles ?

-Moi, dit Gandalf. Suivez mon Bâton.

Sur ces mots, il s'avança dans l'escalier. Les hobbits se levèrent et suivirent le magicien. Gimli aida Isleen à se relever, la trouvant pâle. Elle rejoignit le groupe qui montait les marches, suivie de Gimli et de Boromir. Legolas vint derrière et Aragorn ferma la marche, laissant l'ancienne porte de Dürin derrière eux.

.

.

* * *

.

Tadam! Alors vos réactions? Le petit passage avec Legolas et Isleen m'a bien fait rire, j'avoue! les scène de batailles vous ont plu? Il y en aura bientôt plus donc j'espère que vous avez apprécié cet avant-goût. J'attend vos réactions!

Au prochain chapitre!


	12. Les ténèbres du monde

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi super ! Bon je dois vous avouer, je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance, et la vie fait que je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'avancer. Mais je vais essayer de garder mon rythme de publication, soit toutes les deux semaines.

Bon, que dire du chapitre de la semaine dernière ! J'ai eu peu de commentaires, alors que je m'étais éclatée à l'écrire et que j'étais bien fière de mes scènes de combats...enfin bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre, car j'ai de plus en plus de lecteur (bien que ce soit à chaque fois un plaisir d'avoir vos reviews)! Merci !

J'espère que ce chapitre-là va vous plaire, bien que je pense que vous allez être frustrés ! Mouhahahaha! Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus !

Alea : Merci pour ta review ! Bon, je te le dis tout de suite tu peux commenter toutes les lignes du chapitre ^^. Fais-toi plaisir ! Moi ça me fera plaisir de lire ta review !Hahaha j'adore ta supposition pour Isleen et sa Mamé, mais non tu n'y es pas encore...Pour les chansons, je suis contente qu'elles te plaisent ! Je cherche justement une chanson pour la fête après la bataille du gouffre de Helm, donc tes propositions sont les bienvenus ! Pour les « capacités » d'Isleen, ça viendra bientôt !

.

Bonne lecture tout le monde !

Des bisous !

.

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Isleen qui est badass :P)...etc...

.

.

* * *

.

.

Le bâton de Gandalf éclairait faiblement le grand escalier tandis que la communauté s'élevait toujours plus haut dans les ténèbres de la Moria. Les marches n'étaient pas toutes à hauteur égale et les années avaient eu raison de la pierre qui s'étaient fendue à certains endroits. Ces difficultés, ajoutées à la fatigue de la journée, rendaient l'ascension difficile aux hobbits et à Isleen qui était toujours mal en point.

La jeune femme compta 203 marches exactement avant que ses pieds n'atteignent enfin le palier de l'étage supérieur. Elle n'était pas mécontente d'arriver et vit que les hobbits ressentaient la même chose.

Elle s'adossa à un pilier par lequel l'escalier finissait, fermant les yeux pour chasser la nausée qui ne l'avait pas quittée.

-Tout va bien, Isleen ?, demanda inquiet, Aragorn qui venait d'arriver à l'étage.

-Oui...ça va passer, lui répondit-elle les yeux clos.

Aragorn fronça les sourcils devant la réponse que lui offrit la jeune femme. Il n'aimait pas ça et se demanda si cela ne venait pas de sa blessure à la tête.

-Laissez moi voir vos blessures., lui demanda-t-il, soucieux.

-Ça va passer, Aragorn, lui dit-elle ouvrant les yeux. Vraiment.

-J'ai promis de prendre soin de vous.

La jeune femme grimaça, se sentant comme le boulet du groupe. Sentiment qui enfla quand elle remarqua que tout le monde les regardait. Elle soupira et accepta qu'Aragorn examine ses bandages. Il l'amena vers un rocher qui avait dû tomber il y a des années et la fit asseoir. Puis il passa à son examen, pendant que le reste du groupe profitait d'une pause.

Il lui retira lentement le bandage qui était placé sur sa tête, dérangeant sa tresse et examina la blessure.

-Je ne vois rien de suspect, lui dit-il, en tâtant la plaie. Je vois que la plaie s'est bien refermée. Vous n'allez plus avoir besoin de la couvrir.

Cette nouvelle ravisa Isleen ! Il entreprit ensuite de regarder ses mains, mais ne vit aucune blessure qui pourrait expliquer l'état de la jeune femme.

-Vous voyez !, lui dit Isleen.

-Vous ne vous sentez pas bien., dit durement Aragorn. Vous transpirez, vous êtes pale et vous vous tenez le ventre ! Ne me dites pas qu'il n'y a rien !

-Je suis juste un peu nauséeuse !, s'énerva Isleen. Je n'arrive pas à m'enlever l'odeur de pourriture du monstre du lac ! Ça va passer !

Aragorn la regarda durement, attitude qu'Isleen imita. Ils pouvaient arrêter de la prendre pour une faible femme, tous autant qu'ils étaient !

\- Vous auriez peut être dû rester à Fondcombe, tout compte fait, conclut Aragorn, puis il parti rejoindre les autres, la laissant seule. Pour votre sécurité.

Elle resta choquée face aux paroles qu'il prononça. Elle qui pensait qu'il serait de son côté quoi qu'il arrive fut déçue de son attitude. Alors c'est ça qu'ils voyaient tous en la regardant ? Qu'elle était un poids pour eux tous ! Qu'elle ne faisait que les ralentir ? Bien qu'elle ait sauvé Frodon, maintenant il était temps que les vrais hommes continuent l'aventure, et qu'elle rentre bien sagement à la maison ?

La jeune femme était furieuse, sa colère enfla davantage dans sa poitrine quand elle vit le regard entendu qu'échangèrent Boromir, Legolas et Aragorn. Qu'ils aillent se faire voir avec leurs pensées machistes ! Manquerait plus que les hobbits suivent leurs voies ! Son énervement eu au moins le mérite de diminuer la nausée qu'elle ressentait.

Gandalf se remit debout, annonçant que la pause était finie. La route qu'il fallait prendre n'était qu'un puits de ténèbres, pas très encourageant. Pour preuve que le chemin n'était pas sûr Gandalf sortit son épée, Glamdring. Les hobbits sortirent la leurs également, copiant le geste du magicien.

-Soyez sur vos gardes, prévint Gandalf, se tournant vers eux. Il y a des êtres plus anciens et plus répugnants que les orques, dans les profondeurs du monde.

Très rassurant. Gandalf avait vraiment la capacité de motiver ses troupes. La jeune femme roula des yeux – toujours énervée – face aux paroles du vieil homme. Ils étaient tous dans le noir, avait jusque là bataillé contre une montagne, une meute de ouargues et un Kraken avait faillit avaler leur ami. Bien sûr qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à trouver des licornes ! Elle soupira, s'attira le regard d'Aragorn. Regard qu'elle lui rendit amèrement.

-Ne faites pas de bruit, reprit Gandalf, regardant cette fois Pippin, qui se ratatina sur lui même. Il nous faudra quatre jours de marche pour atteindre l'autre côté. Espérons que notre présence passera inaperçue.

Il se retourna et avança vers l'espace voûté qui leur faisait face et y entra, emportant avec lui la seule source de lumière du groupe. Gimli suivit rapidement le magicien et entraîna à sa suite les quatre hobbits. Isleen passa devant les trois hommes restants du groupe, ne voulant pas rester derrière. Legolas la suivit et Boromir et Aragorn fermèrent la marche.

Le chemin se révéla être une pente douce mais dangereuse, car la roche était friable et le pied pouvait facilement glisser si on n'y prenait pas garde. Le bâton de Gandalf n'éclairait que l'avant du chemin, mais pour ceux à l'arrière la tâche était ardue. Seul Legolas ne parut pas gêné, tant son pied était sûr. Il marchèrent longtemps avant que le chemin ne commence à retrouver une certaine stabilité.

L'air de sous la montagne était chaud, rendant l'exercice plus difficile encore car l'air frais – qui apparaissait de temps en temps – se faisait plus rare à mesure qu'il avançaient dans le noir. Néanmoins, la marche était moins lassante que sur le Col, car les pauses étaient très fréquentes. Gandalf s'arrêta régulièrement pour trouver son chemin. Chose qu'apprécièrent chacun des membre du groupe.

-Reste-t-il de l'or et des joyaux dans ces mines, Gandalf ?, demanda Frodon durant une de ces haltes.

-De l'or ?, s'étonna Gandalf, délaissant le chemin quelques minutes. Les nains n'ont pas creusé dans la Moria pour son or ni autres joyaux.

-Pour quoi alors ?, demanda Merry, curieux.

-Pour le Mithril., leur apprit le magicien. La richesse de cette montagne vient de ce qu'on appelle le vrai-argent ou Mithril en elfique. Dans toute la terre du milieu, le seul gisement connu est ici.

-Mais pourquoi les nains ne reviennent pas ici ?, demanda Frodon

-Car le Mithril a fait la richesse des nains de la Moria, mais a aussi causé leur perte, leur dit-il énigmatique. Bilbo reçu des mains de Thorïn une côte de maille faite en Mithril.

-Oh ! Ça c'était un cadeau royal !, s'exclama Gimli.

-Oui !., lui répondit Gandalf. Sa valeur était plus importante que la Comté entière. Je ne lui ait jamais dit...

Frodon ne répondit rien, mais porta la main à sa poitrine, touchant les fines mailles sous sa tunique. Geste que remarqua Isleen étant placée juste derrière lui.

Gandalf apporta le bout de son bâton près de la roche et tout ceux à sa portée purent voir de fines veines argentées serpentant dans la roche.

-Regardez, dit-il, éloignant son bâton de lumière vers le côté droit du chemin.

Tous virent à ce moment là, que la bordure du chemin n'était en faite que le vide d'où on voyait une multitude de wagons figés sur leur câble de fer, suspendus dans les air. Ce rappel de leur récente mésaventure créa chez Isleen et Frodon un sursaut de peur.

Isleen revit le précipice du Col la happer et recula nerveusement, rentrant en contact avec la personne qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle ne s'excusa pas, étant totalement effrayée. Elle se retourna pour échapper au vide et s'agrippa, tremblante, à la personne qui était à l'instant son seul point d'ancrage face au vide.

Legolas ne savait pas comment réagir face à la jeune femme qui était à présent collée à lui,car c'était lui qui était juste derrière elle.

Isleen tremblait et ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher la prise qu'elle exerçait sur sa tunique. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, il entoura de ses bras le corps d'Isleen, exerçant un légère pression sur son dos, tentant de la calmer.

La prise forte mais douce de l'elfe et son odeur très caractéristique calma la jeune femme qui se détacha doucement des bras qui l'entouraient, desserrant sa prise sur la tunique elfique. Elle regarda alors Legolas, dont le visage était très proche.

-Hum ! Hum !, Toussa Boromir.

Ce bruit sortit définitivement Isleen de sa crise de panique, et elle se détacha complètement de l'elfe, le remerciant rapidement tout en fuyant son regard.

Seul Boromir et Aragorn furent témoins de la panique d'Isleen, car au même moment Frodon avait lui aussi été pris de peur face au vide et les autres s'étaient chargés de le calmer. Cette diversion soulagea la jeune femme! Elle se dirigea vers Frodon pour s'assurer de son état, laissant les trois hommes, seuls.

Aragorn regardait à présent Legolas, un sourcil légèrement levé, et Boromir essayait de cacher un petit sourire derrière sa masse de cheveux.

-Il n'y a rien, se sentit obligé de dire l'elfe.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vous dirait quoique ce soit, répondit simplement Aragorn.

L'elfe ne répondit pas et se retourna vers le reste du groupe, son regard accrochant la silhouette féminine qui était penchée vers Frodon. Legolas soupira légèrement tout en se tenant l'arrête du nez puis il s'avança, rejoignant ainsi Gandalf qui s'était remit à chercher le bon chemin, souhaitant quitter cette route – et le vide – au plus vite.

Isleen aida Frodon à se remettre debout et ils purent se remettre en route après que Gandalf ait trouvé l'accès.

Le chemin redescendit encore, mais cette fois il était entouré de murs qui rassurèrent Isleen et Frodon. Il marchèrent dans la pénombre durant quelques heures, la marche les épuisant de plus en plus. Ils finirent par arriver devant un haut escalier aux marches abruptes. De nombreux cadavres en décomposition gisaient sur les marches, faisant grimacer les hobbits. Ils montèrent néanmoins car c'était là la route à suivre. L'escalier était si dur à monter que les semi-hommes durent à moitié l'escalader, s'aidant à la fois de leurs pieds et de leurs mains.

Isleen marchait derrière Merry et Pippin quand celui-ci glissa sur une marche dont un morceaux se détacha de la structure. Son pied ripa et il faillit dégringoler vers le bas. Fort heureusement, Merry le retient et l'empêcha de tomber.

-Pippin !, s'exclama Merry en chuchotant. Attention !

L'escalier finit par prendre fin et Gandalf s'arrêta une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il arrivèrent sur un palier donnant accès à de larges et sombres arches en granit donnant sur trois passages. Chacune des voies menait à l'est, l'entrée la plus à gauche s'enfonaçait dans le sol alors que celui tout à droite s'élevait. L'entrée face au groupe continuait tout droit gardant la même inclinaison que le chemin qu'il venait de traverser.

-Je ne me souviens pas de cet endroit..., dit Gandalf en inspectant les arches.

Il tendit son bâton pour trouver un signe qui le mènerait sur la voie mais ne vit rien qui puisse l'aider. Il finit par se tourner vers le reste du groupe qui s'était rassemblé sur le palier.

-Je suis trop fatigué pour réfléchir maintenant., leur dit le magicien. Vous devez sûrement être las, vous aussi. Nous allons nous reposer pour la nuit. La lune doit être haute dans le ciel maintenant et bien qu'il fasse noir en ces lieux, nous devrions avoir quelques heures de repos avant le matin.

Sur ces paroles, Gandalf s'assit face aux arches, sortit sa longue pipe et réfléchit. Aragorn prit le risque d'allumer un feu avec le reste de bois qu'ils avaient encore, donnant à chacun un regain d'espoir face aux ténèbres qui les entouraient. Il s'assit contre une paroi et fut bientôt rejoint par Boromir. Le rôdeur lui adressa un signe de tête et sortit son herbe à pipe et son instrument à fumer. Les hobbits s'installèrent pour dormir dans un coin, allongeant leurs capes sur le sol et leurs sacs pour en faire des oreillers. Merry et Pippin s'allongèrent rapidement et s'endormirent aussitôt. Sam resta avec Frodon et Isleen en s'installant près du feu.

La jeune femme qui avait de nouveau la nausée, mit sa tête contre ses genoux tentant de ne pas vomir. Sentant qu'elle ne tiendrait pas, elle se leva rapidement et s'avança vers un coin pour être tranquille. Elle se pencha en avant, se tenant les cheveux d'une main et vomit de la bile – n'ayant rien mangé depuis la veille. Une fois fini, elle se releva lentement, essuyant les côtés de sa bouche. Elle ferma quelques instant les yeux puis retourna vers les autres. Elle essuya de nombreux regards mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

-Vous devriez manger quelque chose, lui proposa Gimli gentiment lui tendant un morceau de viande séchée.

Elle le remercia tout en prenant la viande et l'amena à sa bouche. Elle mâcha lentement tentant de réprimer un renvoie. Elle ferma les yeux et se força à avaler. Gimli compatissant lui sourit gentiment et lui présenta une gourde.

-Vous devez boire, également., lui dit-il

-Il faut en garder., lui répondit Isleen. Nous allons avoir besoin d'eau.

-Buvez., ordonna le nain gentiment, en lui tendant la boisson.

Isleen prit la gourde et bu quelques gorgées de vin. Cela lui fit le plus grand bien et remercia le nain qui lui sourit en retour.

-J'espère que ce ne sont pas les mines qui vous mettent dans cet état ?, lui dit-il rigolant.

-Je ne sais pas., lui avoua piteusement la jeune femme, ne voulant pas faire de la peine au nain. Je n'aime pas me retrouver enfermée.

-Je vous comprend, intervient la voix de Legolas derrière elle. Je préfère avoir un ciel étoilé au dessus de ma tête, que la roche.

Intervention qui fit lever les yeux au ciel du nain près d'elle. Legolas vient s'asseoir près d'eux, profitant de la chaleur du feu.

-Je suis sûr qu'en d'autres temps, ce lieux était plus accueillant., dit Isleen voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

-Vous voulez dire sans cadavres, Kraken et éboulement de pierre ?, rit Gimli.

-En effet., dit Isleen en riant avec le nain. Ça devait être plus tranquille.

-Ou ennuyeux., intervient l'elfe.

Legolas sourit légèrement à cela et Gimli rigola de l'intervention. Isleen se tourna vers l'elfe et trouva que pour une fois il était chaleureux en présence du nain. Son armure de glace semblait l'avoir quitté. Une grande victoire ! Les yeux de Legolas rencontrèrent les siens et elle détourna rapidement les siens. Le souvenir de sa crise passée dans les bras de l'elfe était bien trop présent à son esprit et elle ne souhaitait pas lui donner raison quand à sa « faiblesse ». Elle se leva, laissant les deux hommes et rejoint sa couche, près de Merry et Pippin dormant toujours.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, fiévreuse. Elle trembla légèrement sous sa cape et se demanda si tout compte fait Aragorn n'avait pas raison quant à ses blessures. Mais elle n'avait rien remarqué la veille...Elle se rendit compte que Merry et Pippin étaient réveillés et bavardaient près du feu. Tous le monde semblait plongés dans ses pensées. Trop fatiguée, elle se rendormit rapidement.

-Sommes-nous perdu ?, demanda Pippin à son compagnon.

-Non., lui dit Merry regardant Gandalf qui fixait toujours les arches.

-Je pense que si., Contra tout de même le hobbit brun.

-Chut !, intima le hobbit blond exaspéré. Gandalf réfléchit !

Pippin ne répondit rien mais, au bout de quelques minutes tout le monde put clairement entendre le bruit de contestation qu'émit l'estomac du hobbit.

-Merry., dit-il. J'ai faim.

Ledit Merry soupira longuement, arrachant un sourire à Aragorn et à Boromir. Isleen rit sous sa cape. Gimli eu pitié du hobbit et lui envoya une de leurs dernières pommes. Flétrie et sûrement farineuse mais néanmoins comestible, Pippin croqua dans le fruit avec avidité.

Frodon assis près d'un Sam somnolant, entendit un bruit dans son dos. Il se retourna rapidement, craignant qu'un orc ne surgisse et ne l'égorge. Mais il ne vit rien.

Ravalant sa panique à l'idée de se pencher vers le vide, il se résolu à vérifier que personne n'allait surgir. Il ne vit d'abord rien qui puisse l'alarmer, mais un léger mouvement capta son regard et il se retrouva à contempler deux globes luisant qui le fixaient d'un air avide. Ces deux yeux s'accompagnait d'un corps décharné qui s'efforçait de grimper silencieusement la paroi de la caverne.

Surmontant sa panique, il se leva rapidement – dérangeant Sam dans son sommeil – et rejoignit Gandalf qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Là en bas., lui dit-il alarmé. Il y a quelque chose !

-C'est Gollum., répondit calmement le magicien.

-Gollum ?, s'étonna Frodon qui se rappela vaguement de la conversation qu'il avait eu au sujet de cette créature et de l'Anneau avec Gandalf.

-Cela fait maintenant trois jours qu'il nous suit., lui révéla le vieil homme.

-Il s'est échappé des donjon de Barad-Dûr !, s'étonna Frodon.

-Échappé ? Ou relâché ?, répondit Gandalf qui se tourna finalement vers le hobbit. C'est l'Anneau qui l'a mené jusqu'ici. Il ne se débarrassera jamais de sa dépendance à l'Anneau.

Frodon toucha alors l'anneau d'or, placé sur sa tunique et fronça les sourcils face aux paroles du vieil homme.

-Il l'aime et il le hait, autant qu'il s'aime et qu'il se hait., reprit le magicien portant sa pipe à la bouche, puis, après avoir aspiré une bouffée, reprit. La vie de Sméagol est une triste histoire. Oui ! Sméagol! C'est ainsi qu'on l'appelait avant que l'Anneau ne le trouve, et ne le conduise à la folie.

Frodon releva la tête face au prénom qu'employa Gandalf. Sméagol ? Cette chose avait donc un nom. Un nom apparenté à la Comté. Est-ce que le destin de la Comté était-elle liée à l'Anneau. Quelle chance y avait-il pour que les trois derniers possesseurs de l'anneau maudit soit trois hobbits ? Après avoir perverti le cœur des autres peuples, les hobbits avaient-il une chance de triompher de cette malédiction ? Frodon ne voulait pas devenir une créature comme Gollum. Décharnée de vie, avide et cruelle. Il ne voulait pas devenir fou.

-Quelle pitié que Bilbon ne l'ai pas tué quand il en a eu l'occasion., dit alors Frodon tristement.

-De la pitié ? Mais c'est la pitié qui a retenue la main de votre oncle !, se scandalisa le sont les vivants qui mériteraient la mort et les mort qui mériteraient la vie. Pouvez-vous la leur rendre, Frodon ?

Le hobbit secoua la tête négativement, peiné d'avoir énervé le magicien.

-Alors ne soyez pas trop prompt à dispenser mort et jugement. Même les grands sages ne peuvent connaître toutes les fins., dit Gandalf dont le regard se posa rapidement sur Isleen toujours sous sa cape. Mon cœur me dit que Gollum a encore un rôle à jouer. En bien ou en mal, avant que cette histoire ne se termine. De la pitié de Bilbon peut dépendre le sort de beaucoup.

Frodon tourna son regard vers Isleen, curieux et se demanda pourquoi le magicien l'avait regardé. Il se retourna ensuite lentement vers le vieil homme qui était retourné à sa contemplation des arches. Il soupira, le poids de sa mission lui collant à la peau comme une tâche qui ne voulait pas partir.

-Je voudrais que l'Anneau ne soit jamais venu à moi., Avoua tristement Frodon, qui se libéra d'un bout de sa malédiction. Que rien de tout ceci ne se soit passé...

-Comme tout ceux qui vivent des heures si sombres, mais ce n'est pas à nous de décider, lui répondit Gandalf, qui aurait aimé que l'Anneau soit resté loin de la Comté et de Frodon. Tout ce que nous devons décider, c'est que faire du temps qui nous est imparti. Il y a d'autre force à l'œuvre dans ce monde, à part la volonté du mal.

Son regard dévia une nouvelle fois sur la forme couchée près du feu, ce geste fit froncer les sourcils de Frodon qui se demanda si le magicien ne cherchait pas à lui envoyer un message.

-Bilbon a été désigné pour trouver l'Anneau, reprit Gandalf le regardant de nouveau. Et dans ce cas vous aussi avez été désigné pour le détenir. Nous, nous avons été désignés pour vous accompagner dans cette tâche. Et ça c'est plutôt encourageant !

Gandalf lui sourit et Frodon se sentit légèrement mieux. En effet, il était bien entouré et tant qu'ils seraient tous ensemble, tout se passerait bien. Le hobbit retourna près du feu, laissant Gandalf à sa réflexion.

Isleen avait finit par sortir de sous sa cape et avait rejoint ses amis. Une fois assise, Pippin lui donna un autre bout de viande séchée et l'avala avec appétit. Sa deuxième sieste avait apaisé sa fièvre et elle se sentait de nouveau d'attaque. Aragorn s'approcha de leur groupe et vient s'asseoir près d'elle.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ?, lui demanda-t-il.

-Pas aussi bien que j'aimerai., lui répondit-elle piteusement.

-Comment ça ?, s'inquiéta Aragorn.

-Je crois que je vous dois des excuses, avoua la jeune femme. Vous aviez raison sur mon état...Je me suis réveillé avec de la fièvre. Mais je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu causer mes symptômes.

-Réfléchissez., lui demanda Aragorn de plus en plus inquiet. Qu'est ce qui aurait pu causer votre état ?

-Je ne sais pas...

-Votre nourriture ? Intervient Pippin qui écoutait la conversation, comme le reste du groupe en réalité.

-Non, j'ai mangé et bu la même chose que vous., répondit Isleen après un petit temps de réflexion.

-Une réaction cutanée peut-être ?, intervient Gimli. Quand vous vous étiez éloigné hier matin, il n'y avait rien près de vous ?

-Je ne vois pas...

-Legolas ? Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose de spécial en allant voir ?, demanda Aragorn.

L'elfe releva les yeux et tomba sous le regard vert de la jeune femme. Un léger rougissement apparu alors au niveau des oreilles de l'elfe, qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour reprendre contenance et s'enlever de l'esprit l'image qu'il avait eu d'Isleen au milieu des arbustes.

-Hum...Non..., bafouilla l'elfe nerveusement.

Aragorn ne parut pas convaincu par les dires de son ami dont l'attitude l'étonnait réellement. Il ne voulait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux-là et préféra retourner à son interrogation quant à la maladie dont souffrait Isleen.

-Et si...commença t-il avant d'être interrompu.

-Oh ! S'exclama Gandalf. C'est par ici !

Tout le groupe releva la tête.

-Ah ! Ça lui revient !, s'exclama ravie Merry.

-Pas du tout !, lui dit Gandalf en se relevant. Mais l'air est moins nauséabond en bas. Dans le doute, Meriadoc, il faut toujours suivre son flair.

Chacun se leva de sa place, imitant le magicien, et tandis que Sam éteignait le feu, les autres membres de la compagnie rangeaient et réunissaient leurs affaires. Une fois son sac sur le dos, Isleen regretta que la route et les lieux aient empêché Bill de venir avec eux. Elle était sûre que son sac pesait aussi lourd qu'elle...

Une fois que tout le monde fut près, le magicien ouvrit la voie et conduit le groupe à l'intérieur du passage le plus à gauche. Ils marchèrent longtemps dans le noir, le bâton de Gandalf n'illuminant qu'une infime partie du chemin à suivre. Frodon marchait juste derrière le magicien, suivit de Sam et des deux autres hobbits. Il se demanda quel route suivrait Gollum, tant le passage choisit par le vieil homme était étroit et bas de plafond. À raison, les grands hommes du groupe étaient obligés de baisser leur tête à défaut de voir leur front heurter la roche. Isleen n'étant pas aussi grande que les hommes, elle ne sembla pas gênée par la hauteur de la voûte.

Gandalf finit par sortir de l'étroit passage, suivi rapidement les hobbits et le nain. Le reste du groupe, ralentit par la hauteur de la voûte et du peu de lumière, était encore coincé sur le chemin.

Isleen se retrouva à marcher proche de Boromir et d'Aragorn, Legolas étant à l'arrière du groupe. Ces deux là semblaient s'être donné le mot pour rester près de la jeune femme, qui était toujours malade. Les deux hommes lui jetaient régulièrement de nombreux regards soucieux. La jeune femme ne s'étonna pas de l'attitude d'Aragorn, qui devenait une vraie mère poule au fur et à mesure de l'aventure, mais elle était surprise de Boromir. Lui qui s'était plaint d'elle depuis le début, semblait avoir changé d'avis depuis le Col. Et bien qu'il souhaitait encore qu'elle retourne à Fondcombe – chose qu'il pouvait toujours espérer – elle remarquait en lui un changement d'attitude.

-Aragorn, Boromir ! Je ne vais pas tomber raide morte à vos pieds !, chuchota Isleen. Vous pouvez respirez !

-On ne sait toujours pas ce qui cause votre mal., lui dit Boromir. Alors oui, nous vous surveillons.

La jeune femmes soupira longuement, et s'arrêta les regardant à tour de rôle.

-Je vous remercie de votre inquiétude, mais STOP !, leur dit Isleen. Si je vais vraiment mal, je vous le dirais ! Mais arrêtez, je ne suis plus une petite fille !

-Vous avez besoin qu'on vous protège !, lui dit Boromir.

-J'ai besoin qu'on me fasse confiance !, contra Isleen. J'ai déjà assez d'Elrond comme mère poule, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'en avoir deux autres dans ce rôle-là !

Puis, après avoir intercepté le regard de l'elfe blond dont les oreilles traînaient depuis le début de sa conversation avec les deux hommes...

-Ni trois !, s'exaspéra Isleen s'en allant rejoindre les hobbits, Gimli et Gandalf qui les attendaient.

Les trois hommes finirent par sortir du passage et rejoignirent le groupe.

-Risquons-nous à faire un peu de lumière., dit alors Gandalf tout en embrassant plus encore son bâton. Regardez ! Le grand royaume de la cité des Nains de Cavenain !

Grâce à la lumière produit par le bâton de Gandalf, la majesté des lieux s'offrit alors à leurs yeux. L'espace était immense, de la taille d'une cathédrale ou d'un terrain de foot. Isleen qui avait pu voir certaines merveilles de son monde avant de mourir, n'en fut pas moins éblouie par la beauté qu'offrait le savoir-faire des nains de la Terre du Milieu. La salle était partagée en plusieurs espaces grâce à de grands piliers qui se perdaient dans la hauteur de la voûte.

-Oh !, ne put s'empêcher de dire Isleen. C'est magnifique !

-Sûr que c'est artistique., confirma Sam qui n'avait jamais vu une salle aussi haute, trop habitué au maison de la Comté. Y'a pas d'erreurs !

Isleen fit un grand sourire à Gimli qui semblait ravie de l'effet qu'avaient les lieux sur le groupe.

-Et vous maître Elfe ? Qu'en dites vous ?, demanda Gimli.

-Bien que je préfère avoir les étoiles au dessus de moi., lui répondit Legolas. Je ne peux que confirmer les paroles d'Isleen et de Sam.

Gimli fut ravi de la réponse de l'elfe et lui adressa un grand sourire. Isleen pouffa, face à la réaction du nain. La constatation positive de l'elfe était l'équivalent pour Gimli d'un matin de noël, d'un anniversaire, et de toutes les fête dont il était à l'honneur. Son rire fut accueillit agréablement par le reste du groupe qui rit légèrement avec elle.

Il continuèrent leur route et passèrent entre plusieurs piliers d'une taille colossal. La salle était vraiment grande et Isleen se demanda à quoi pouvait servir type d'architecture.

-Dites-moi Gimli., s'avança Isleen en rejoignant ledit nain. A quoi sert ce genre de lieu ?

-Hum...C'est surtout un lieu de rencontre., lui apprit Gimli. La salle du conseil et les appartements devaient être par ici...

Le nain lui désigna de la main un espace perdu dans les ténèbres, qui n'aida pas la jeune femme à s'imaginer le chemin. Elle lui sourit néanmoins et il continuèrent leur route en silence. Gimli paraissait soucieux et regardait autour de lui continuellement, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le groupe qui continuait de marcher grâce à la lumière que projetait le bâton de Gandalf fut attiré par un rayon de lumière venant la droite.

-Oh ! Nous sommes enfin à l'air libre !, s'exclama Pippin.

-Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi, Maître Touque !, lui dit Gandalf., Nous sommes encore loin de la sortie.

Néanmoins le groupe marcha en direction de cette lumière salvatrice dans ses lieux. Au détour d'un pilier, Le groupe eu la surprise de voir Gimli se figer, puis se mettre à courir les traits anxieux, vers la porte qui laissait échapper la lumière. Un grand nombre de cadavres gisaient à terre, Nain et Orques mélangés, rendant le lieux aussi funeste que lors de leurs entrée dans la Moria.

-Gimli !, s'exclama Gandalf tentant d'attraper le bras du nain pour qu'il ne fasse pas une folie.

Malheureusement, Gimli fut plus rapide et la main du vieil homme se referma dans le vide.

Le maître nain passa les deux pans de porte et se retrouva dans une pièce de grande taille faite de pierre grise. Plusieurs dépouilles se trouvaient dans la pièce couvertes de flèches. Mais Gimli n'eut aucun regard pour autre chose que la grande stèle qui trônait au milieu de la salle, baignée par la lumière d'une fissure dans la roche.

Il s'approcha et tomba à genoux devant le tombeau, le visage ravagé par la douleur.

-Non...Non., sanglota-t-il les yeux rivés sur la pierre.

Le reste du groupe suivit les pas de leur compagnon. Isleen savait ce qui l'attendait en entrant dans la pièce, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à sentir son cœur ce brisé face au lourd sanglot de Gimli , terrassé par la perte de son cousin.

-Je suis désolée., dit-elle doucement.

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme en deuil pour lui marquer son soutien. Gandalf s'avança vers la tombe et lu l'inscription en Khuzdul gravé sur la pierre.

\- « Ici gît Balin, fils de Fundin, seigneur de la Moria »., dit-il d'une voix sombre puis se tourna vers le reste du groupe. Il est mort. C'est ce que je craignais.

Isleen le foudroya du regard à ces mots. Ne pouvait-il pas avoir un peu de tact face à la douleur de leur ami ! Aragorn et Boromir eurent le visage sombre en entendant les paroles du vieil homme. Leur présupposé hôte n'était plus. Legolas paraissait mal à l'aise face au chagrin du nain qui exprimait sa douleur sous de lourds sanglots.

-Il faut avancer, ne pas s'attarder ici., dit alors Legolas à Aragorn.

Isleen qui était la plus proche du nain et des deux hommes, se retourna vers l'elfe, prête à lui demander de se taire et de respecter la douleur de Gimli... mais lorsqu'elle rencontra ses yeux, elle comprit que l'elfe cherchait seulement à les faire sortir de là rapidement, et qu'il était inquiet. Comment lui en vouloir ?

\- « Ils ont pris le pont et la deuxième salle. Nous avons barricadé les portes. Les tambours viennent des profondeurs »., lu Gandalf qui avait en main un vieux grimoire. Ses effets avait été récupérés par Pippin.

Isleen, comprenant ce qui allait se passer sous peu, ouvrit la bouche d'effroi tandis que le vieil homme continuait de lire.

-« Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. »

Isleen lâcha la prise qu'elle avait sur l'épaule du nain, et s'élança vers le jeune hobbit sous le regard surpris de l'elfe et des deux hommes.

\- « Une ombre s'avance dans le noir. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. » lu Gandalf indifférent aux mouvements de la jeune femme.

Isleen regarda d'un air affolé le jeune hobbit brun absorbé par la lecture du magicien, reculer droit vers un cadavre posé sur les bord d'un puit. Il s'arrêta en butant sur une pierre et se retourna. Il examina le cadavre et vit que plusieurs flèches étaient planté dans les os. Il avança la main pour en toucher une.

-Ils arrivent., dit Gandalf.

-ATTENTION !, s'écria Isleen attrapant le hobbit par le bras.

Trop tard. Le mouvement du hobbit déclencha une réaction en chaîne. La tête du mort, se détacha dans un claquement sec et tomba dans la noirceur du puit, ricochant de nombreuses fois contre la pierre. Le bruit fut assourdissant ! Le jeune hobbit regarda la jeune femme qui lui tenait toujours le bras avec effroi. Il tourna la tête pour voir Gandalf, le foudroyant du regard.

Au même instant, et sans qu'on ne puisse rien faire, le reste du mort tomba dans le puit entraînant à sa suite un seau et une chaîne en fer, provoquant un bruit effroyable. L'écho de la chute se répandit dans tous les recoins de la pièce et au delà.

-Oh mon dieu !, s'exclama la jeune femme, dont la tête lui tournait.

Elle lâcha le bras de Pippin et se retint de justesse au pont pour ne pas tomber.

-Crétin de Touque ! s'écria furieux Gandalf, dominant le hobbit de toute sa hauteur. Jeter vous dedans la prochaine fois, cela nous débarrassera de votre stupidité !

Le hobbit était totalement affolé et ses yeux lançaient des regards terrifiés à la ronde. Chacun retint son souffle quelques secondes, mais comme rien ne se produisit, le soulagement se fit vite ressentir.

Isleen était sous le choc, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle savait ce qui les attendait tous, et ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Une main secourable vint l'aider à se relever. Elle découvrit qu'Aragorn, le visage grave et les yeux remplis de questions, la regardait.

-Comment... ?, commença l'homme

Boum...

Tout le monde se figea. Isleen se mit fortement à trembler, la fièvre n'aidant pas son corps à faire face à la peur qui lui broyait le ventre.

Gandalf qui s'était détourné du hobbit « stupide », se retourna lentement vers l'entrée du puits. Non, il ne rêvait pas. Isleen pouvait lui confirmer ce qu'il craignait. Pippin avait réveillé la Moria.

BOUM...BOUM...BOUM

.

.

.

* * *

Tadam ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Pas trop frustré ? Que pensez-vous de la réaction d'Isleen et de Frodon ? Je pense que c'est approprié pour ma part aux vues du traumatisme qu'ils ont subis !

Enfin bref ! J'attends vos avis pour la suite car plus rien n'est écrit, donc n'hésitez pas pour les propositions!

À dans deux semaines !


	13. Les tambours de la Moria

Bonjour tout le monde !

.

J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Moi oui, mais un peu plus de chaleur ne serait pas de refus.

Tout d'abord merci pour vos commentaires et votre lecture (oui c'est à toi que j'écris, lecteur anonyme). J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant. Moi j'aime toujours l'écrire ! Je n'ai pas publié le week-end d'avant car je fêtais Pâques en famille donc pas d'ordinateur à ma disposition.

On arrive à un chapitre plein de combat avec un langage assez cru, donc âme sensible : Attention !

Et pour répondre à vos reviews :

A : Alors euh..non l'histoire n'est pas abandonnée ! Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi tu dis ça... C'est une passion d'écrire cette fanfiction, mais j'ai une vie à côté, donc je ne publie pas toutes les semaines. Comme je l'avais dit : je finirais l'histoire. J'écris à mon rythme et si je ne trouve pas l'inspiration, je ne peux pas me forcer. Donc patience !

Guigui : The guest ! Merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira !

.

Allez, maintenant : je vous laisse à votre lecture !

.

Disclamer : L'histoire et les personnage originel appartient à M. Tolkien et non à moi. Je ne me contente que de jouer avec !

.

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 12 : les tambours de la Moria

.

.

BOUM.

BOUM.

BOUM.

Le bruit des tambours résonna en eux, les glaçant d'effroi. Plusieurs cris aigus, qui semblaient eux aussi venir des profondeurs, accompagnèrent rapidement le grondement sourd des instruments.

Isleen avait la sensation que les tambours jouaient dans son crâne et une fine pellicule de sueur perlait sur ses tempes, témoignage de son mal être.

-Ils arrivent..., murmura-t-elle, hébétée, faisant écho aux paroles du magicien quelques minutes auparavant.

Elle leva les yeux vers les autres membres du groupe, qui étaient restés figés au bruit des tambours.

Frodon, dont le visage exprimait une peur certaine, mit la main sur Dard, son épée. La lame qu'il révéla était d'un éclat bleuté, brillant d'une cruelle façon.

Sam, qui se tenait à ses côté, émit un hoquet de frayeur à la vue de l'éclat bleuté qui émanait de l'épée, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors sous la panique.

-Mr Frodon !, couina-t-il tremblant.

Aragorn, qui se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant près d'Isleen, se dirigea vers la porte pour rejoindre Legolas et Boromir.

Les tambours continuaient de résonner et les cris se faisaient plus bruyants à mesure que les secondes défilaient. Un son profond et long se fit alors entendre, ce qui amplifia les cris et les bruits de martèlements venus du puits.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!, demanda un Pippin terrorisé à la jeune femme.

-Les orques !, s'écria Legolas répondant sans le savoir à la question du hobbit.

Pippin lança un regard à la jeune femme qui semblait en état de choc. Il lui secoua le bras, essayant de la sortir de son état léthargique.

-Isleen ?!, s'inquiéta le jeune hobbit.

-J'aurai du empêcher ça..., répondit-elle sans le voir. J'aurai pu empêcher ça...

Le jeune Pippin ne comprenait pas de quoi elle voulait parler. Il lança un regard vers ses autres compagnons, mais chacun d'eux était occupé. Boromir, qui était le plus près de la porte, se pencha vers l'ouverture et réussit à éviter deux flèches noires grâce à un merveilleux réflexe de survie.

-Reculez !, cria alors Aragorn se tournant vers le reste du groupe. Restez près de Gandalf !

L'homme rejoignit Boromir pour tenter de fermer la porte et de ralentir les orques qui venaient à eux.

Pippin tenta de rejoindre ses compagnons derrière Gandalf, quand une main le retient.

-AH !, s'écria-t-il.

La jeune femme lui tenait le bras droit fortement, faisant grimacer de douleur le jeune hobbit. Mais ce qui l'effraya le plus furent les yeux dorés qui flamboyaient sur le visage de son amie, ainsi que sa peau qui semblait plus brillante que d'ordinaire.

-Je ne peux rien faire !, lui dit-elle d'une voix éraillée. Il doit tomber.

Le hobbit, qui ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir la jeune femme, tenta de se dégager de la prise de fer qui lui emprisonnait le bras, et des yeux d'Isleen qui lui transperçaient l'âme.

Il secoua le bras fortement, et la main le relâcha. Il regarda la jeune femme qui avait retrouvé un visage normal, bien que le mal qui la rongeait depuis quelques jours affectait son physique. Elle le regardait, les yeux hagards.

-Tu comprends ?, lui dit-elle, délirante. Je n'ai pas le choix...Il doit tomber.

-Pippin !, s'écria Gandalf. Venez ici !

Le jeune hobbit se détacha complètement de l'emprise de la jeune femme et rejoignit tremblant ses amis. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait la jeune femme, mais elle le mettait mal à l'aise. Il se retourna pour la regarder, mais elle n'était plus là.

.

* * *

.

Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Seule la chute de Gandalf lui permettrait de revenir en tant que magicien blanc et contrer la menace et les pouvoir de Saroumane.

Elle ne devait pas s'en mêler. L'histoire devait suivre son cours, au risque de voir la victoire leur échapper. Mais cette décision ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir mal. Elle n'imaginait que trop bien la réaction du groupe quand le magicien tomberait. Mais plus que tout, elle s'imaginait la douleur que ressentirait Frodon. Cela la brisait.

La jeune femme, perdue dans ses pensées, ne remarqua que tardivement qu'elle s'était éloigné du groupe. Isleen s'appuya contre le mur placé près d'elle et se laissa glisser au sol, les genoux ramenées contre elle, épuisée.

Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de laisser le cours des choses se faire, mais cela la tuait. Sans compter sa fièvre qui empirait, et le martèlement dans son crâne qui se faisait de plus en plus fort, à moins que ce ne soit la faute des orques et de leurs maudits tambours.

Elle était pleine de courbatures, mais elle savait qu'elle allait devoir se battre. Elle allait devoir sauver sa vie, et voir ses amis souffrir ensuite. Pourquoi était-elle partie avec eux ?! Boromir avait peut-être raison, elle aurait dû attendre sagement à Fondcombes, mais elle avait le pouvoir de changer certaines choses. Connaître l'avenir était une bénédiction autant qu'une malédiction. Et la principale raison de son départ, c'est qu'elle avait besoin de réponse. Elrond et elle avaient conclus que seule la Dame Blanche de Lorièn, Galadriel, pourrait les lui fournir. Enfin, elle l'espérait…

Les tambours et les cris aigus des orques arrivaient à traverser l'épais coton qui s'était installé dans son crâne. Elle devait se lever, mais elle craignait que ses jambes n'arrivent pas à supporter son poids, tant elle se sentait faible.

.

* * *

.

Boromir et Aragorn fermèrent les battants branlants de la porte tandis qu'une flopée de flèches s'abattait sur le bois. Ils tentèrent de barrer la porte avec des armes et des lances que leur lançait Legolas, essayant ainsi de ralentir le flux des orques en approche.

-Ils ont un troll des cavernes, souffla Boromir tout bas à Aragorn, ne voulant pas affoler le reste du groupe.

Legolas, qui était assez proche, releva la tête, surpris des paroles du gondorien, puis il fronça les sourcils. Un troll des cavernes était une créature dangereuse et difficile à combattre. Il se retourna vers les hobbits et fut surpris de ne pas voir la chevelure rousse d'Isleen. Se détournant de sa tâche, il chercha des yeux la jeune femme, mais en vain.

Le bruit des orques en approche se faisait de plus en plus fort. Les tambours continuaient de sonner aux oreilles de chacun et la peur gagnait leurs ventres. Gandalf jeta son chapeau à terre et sortit Glamdring de son fourreau, imité par les hobbits.

Gimli choisit ce moment pour sortir de son chagrin. Il releva la tête, le visage déformé par une rage sourde, monta sur la tombe de Bälin et hache en main rugit :

-Qu'ils approchent !, gronda-t-il, les yeux rivés sur la porte de fortune. Il y a encore un Nain dans la Moria qui respire !

Puis ce fut le silence dans la pièce. Ce moment de répit avant la bataille, où le son est étouffé, comme si on avait placé du coton au creux des oreilles. Ce temps suspendu où le cœur bat d'une pulsion sourde comme s'il sentait que c'était peut-être ses derniers battements.

Boromir sortit son épée de son fourreau et plaça son bouclier rond sur son bras droit. Il attendait, l'épée placée devant lui en position, les muscles tendus par la pression qu'il exerçait sur le pommeau et les yeux rivés sur la porte. Legolas, le regard fixe, avait bandé son arc tout comme Aragorn.

La frayeur et l'envie de vivre se battait à l'intérieur des pupilles des hobbits. Ils se battaient pour leur vie, et ils ne voulaient pas se perdre.

CRAC

Le bruit du bois qui souffre prit la place du silence. La porte de fortune se mit à trembler fortement, les cris des orques amplifièrent et le moment de répit prit fin.

Chacun des hommes présents sentit un léger frisson parcourir son dos, les rendant fébriles. Puis la porte trembla plus fortement encore, et le bois céda sous la pression d'une hache laissant une ouverture possible aux assaillants.

Legolas décocha une flèche qui toucha sa cible, au vu du râle de mort qui suivit, empêchant l'orque d'agrandir le trou qu'il avait formé. Il ne perdit pas de temps et rebanda une nouvelle flèche. Aragorn suivit son geste et tira une flèche qui atteignit également sa cible.

Mais la porte craqua sous l'assaut des créatures et l'un des battants céda, laissant entrer les orques. Legolas et Aragorn décochèrent leurs flèches en même temps, touchant leurs cibles au même moment.

Flèches après flèches, aussi rapidement qu'ils le pouvaient, ils essayaient de contenir le flux d'assaillant. Mais très vite, la multitude d'orques les submergea.

.

* * *

.

Isleen se releva péniblement, s'aidant des aspérités du mur pour ne pas tomber. Sa tête bourdonna et plusieurs points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux, l'obligeant à fermer les paupières. Ils mirent quelques secondes à disparaître, elle put enfin ouvrir les yeux.

C'est là qu'elle vit qu'elle était dans le pétrin.

L'orque debout en face d'elle lui arracha un frisson d'effroi. Deux petits yeux jaunes à l'air mauvais la regardèrent avidement. Une grimace carnassière déformait les traits de l'orque faisant ressortir les pustules de pus qui lui recouvrait le côté gauche du visage. De la morve s'échappait de ses narines, sans que cela ne semble le gêner. Il émanait de lui une odeur de pourriture qui fit plisser le nez d'Isleen.

Il portait une protection de cuir rigide, agrémentée de plates de fer où la rouille avait grignoté quelques parties. Il tenait de sa main droite une courte épée, dont le tranchant ne laissa aucun doute à la jeune femme.

Elle était désarmée, son épée étant encore accrochée à son dos sous son sac. Il lui restait ses dagues, mais vu la charge qu'elle avait sur le dos, elle perdrait en rapidité. Tout à son inspection intérieure, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que l'orque s'était avancé.

Elle sauta en arrière pour éviter le coup d'épée et se protégea le visage du bras droit, mais le mur étant proche d'elle, le bout de la lame lui lacéra la chair, laissant une longue estafilade sur son bras.

La marque rouge que ça lui laissa la ramena sur terre. Il était là pour la tuer, et si possible en la faisant souffrir. C'était une promesse qu'elle apercevait au fond des prunelles de l'orque.

Malheureusement pour Isleen, elle était coincée. Le mur était dans son dos et l'orque en face d'elle.

Il fallait d'abord qu'elle se décharge de son sac pour être libre de ses mouvements, mais il fallait aussi qu'elle remette une distance en elle et l'orque. Personne ne viendrait l'aider, elle était seule et devait se débrouiller. Elle sentait que son adversaire allait sous peu l'attaquer, elle reconnaissait la lueur présente dans ses yeux.

Ne sachant que faire d'autre, elle s'élança vers l'orque dans un cri, espérant surprendre son adversaire et lui permettre de se dégager de son piège.

-AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaahhhhh !, hurla-t-elle à la face de l'orque.

Celui-ci surpris par la réaction soudaine de la jeune femme se décala rapidement, permettant à Isleen de se dégager. Dans un mouvement leste, elle retira son sac à dos, libérant ses mouvements. Elle sortit ses dagues elfiques et se remit en position de combat. L'orque réalisa alors qu'il s'était fait prendre au piège. Isleen resserra sa prise sur ses dagues et lança un sourire mesquin à son adversaire. L'orque la regarda les yeux brûlant de rage. Il montra les dents et sa gorge émit un grondement sourd.

L'orque brandit son épée et s'élança vers la jeune femme. Il tenta d'atteindre Isleen sur le flanc gauche, mais celle-ci se baissa prestement, évitant la lame qu'elle entendit siffler à quelque centimètre de ses cheveux. Elle était assez proche de l'orque et plongea vers son ventre, ne lui laissant pas la possibilité de se défendre. La dague traversa la protection de l'orque et transperça le cuir épais de la peau. Isleen enfonça la dague dans la chair jusqu'à la garde.

L'orque brandissait encore son épée, quand Isleen retira vivement la dague, la main droite pleine de sang noir. Elle se recula, tandis que l'orque essayait d'endiguer le flot de liquide qui s'écoulait de la blessure, tout en émettant un faible gargouillement. Isleen ne douta pas d'avoir touché un organe vital. L'agonie de l'orque serait courte.

Pour faire écho à sa pensée, l'orque lâcha son épée et tomba à genoux se tenant toujours le ventre. Quelque seconde plus tard, il s'effondra, la tache de sang continuant de s'étendre autour de lui.

Isleen remarqua alors seulement le bruit de bataille qui faisait rage de l'autre côté du mur. Elle avait été tellement absorbée par son combat qu'elle avait occulté tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle éloigna son sac de la tâche de sang qui s'agrandissait et le posa en hauteur sur la corniche d'un pilier. Elle se retourna et vit que deux orques venaient à sa rencontre. Dans un cri de rage, elle s'élança alors vers ses ennemis.

.

* * *

.

Dans un cri de courage et de fureur Gimli se joignit à la mêlée suivit par Boromir. La hache du nain s'enfonça dans le crâne d'un orque hideux, mais Gimli n'y fit pas attention, se détournant déjà vers une nouvelle cible. Boromir faisait danser son épée dans une chorégraphie mortelle, ne laissant aucune chance à ses assaillants, son bouclier lui permettant de se protéger des coups qu'il lui était porté.

Aragorn laissa tomber son arc et sortit son épée à temps pour contrer la menace qu'une épée écorchée faisait peser sur lui. Il réussit à repousser l'assaillant et lui lacéra le ventre, ne lui laissant aucune chance de survie. Gandalf suivit la mêlée et Glamdring joua son dessein mortel. Le vieil homme repoussa plusieurs assaillants, tranchant plusieurs membres et têtes à leurs propriétaires.

Dans un cri de guerre, Pippin, Merry, Sam et Frodon se lancèrent à l'assaut des orques toutes épées en avant. Ils avaient l'avantage de leurs petites tailles. Pippin réussit à lacerer le ventre de l'orque qui lui faisait face et à échapper à la masse d'un autre. Merry qui suivait de près son cousin, réussit à transpercer le cuir de protection d'un orque et lui infliger une blessure mortelle.

Frodon qui était près d'eux transperçait la chair grisâtre des orques, laissant une trainée noire sur la lame de Dard.

-Je ne vois pas Isleen !, cria-t-il à Pippin. Où est-elle ?

Pippin était aux prises avec un orque qui essayait de lui trancher la tête avec sa longue hache. Mais le pauvre hobbit avait de plus en plus de difficulté à esquiver les charges de son assaillant. Profitant d'une ouverture, Pippin plongea entre les jambes de l'orque qui ne s'y attendait pas et réussit de justesse à enfoncer son épée dans la cuisse moins protégée de son assaillant. L'orque s'effondra alors, la jambe profondément entaillée. Un flot de sang coulait abondamment de la blessure et l'orque poussa un râle de terreur avant de mourir au pied du hobbit.

-Pippin !, s'écria Frodon en approchant. Ça va ?

Pippin hocha la tête, le regard toujours rivé sur la créature qu'il venait de tuer.

-Où est Isleen ? , lui demanda Frodon.

-Je ne sais pas., lui répondit Pippin. Je ne l'ai pas vu…

Il ne put en dire plus car un orque arriva à leur rencontre.

Legolas entendit la réponse de Pippin, se retourna vers eux, mais ne put en apprendre d'avantage car un orque vint vers lui, l'empêchant de questionner le hobbit. La bataille avait engendré beaucoup de poussière et son odeur, mêlée à celle de la mort, dégoûtait le prince elfique qui faisait de son mieux pour repousser les assaillants qui voulait s'en prendre aux hobbits à ses côtés. Malgré la poussière, il vit arriver près de la porte un groupe de six orques tirant une lourde et épaisse chaîne de fer.

Boromir, qui était tout près, regarda avec effroi la créature surgir des ténèbres.

-Le troll !, s'écria-t-il

Le battant de la porte qui restait se brisa en un instant, faisant voler des morceaux de bois à travers la pièce, touchant plusieurs orques à la fois. Boromir ne dut son salut qu'à son bouclier, qui empêcha un grand éclat de bois de s'enfoncer dans son ventre.

La bête était hideuse. Sa peau était d'un cuir épais, de couleur jaunâtre. Elle était affublée de deux yeux globuleux, injectés de sang ainsi qu'une mâchoire d'où sortaient plusieurs crocs gris et tranchants. Son corps était trapu mais elle avait les muscles épais. Elle affichait un air féroce faisant cogner la lourde masse qu'il tenait en main. Il sembla au gondorien qu'elle cherchait quelque chose.

Une flèche atteignit le troll juste au niveau des côtes. Cela ne lui fit rien, si ce n'est l'énerver d'avantage. Il aperçut Sam, qui le regardait d'un air horrifié, et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers lui, soulevant son énorme masse. Le hobbit ouvrit grand les yeux et se jeta entre les jambes du troll au moment où celui-ci abattait sa masse sur le sol. Sam rampa quelques instants pour se dégager et rejoignit Frodon, l'attrapant par le col pour se mettre à l'abri, suivi de Pippin.

Il ne fit aucun doute pour les hobbits que le troll en avait après eux, vu la réaction de la bête face à Sam.

Le hobbit blond passa la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Un cri guttural venant du troll l'accueillit. Gimli venait de lancer sa hache droit sur la poitrine de la bête, la blessant légèrement. De colère, le troll abattit sauvagement sa masse sur le tombeau de Balin, où Gimli se tenait, obligeant celui-ci à rouler à terre pour sauver sa peau. Legolas continuait de le marteler de flèches, rendant le troll fou de rage. Il abattait sa masse sans réelle cible, causant de nombreux morts au sein des orques.

Aragorn et Boromir, tout comme Gandalf, continuaient de tuer les orques qui affluaient. Le nombre des assaillants commençaient à diminuer enfin, soulageant le vieil homme qui espérait profiter de cette trêve pour s'enfuir de cette foutue mine!

Legolas était aux prises avec plusieurs orques, ses dagues touchant mortellement la chair putride des créatures.

.

* * *

.

La jeune femme comprit vite que l'effet de surprise avait été son principal atout lors de son premier combat. En voyant la lueur de haine qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de ses assaillants, elle savait qu'un hurlement ne lui sauverait plus la mise. Contrairement aux orques qu'elle combattait auprès de ses anciens compagnons aux abords de Foncombes, ceux qu'elle avait en face d'elle était plus tenaces et féroces.

Lorsqu'elle parait un coup d'un des orques, le deuxième en profitait pour essayer de l'atteindre. Ses dagues dansaient continuellement mais rien ne sembla diminuer leur charge.

La fatigue commença à l'atteindre et ses geste se firent plus lents. La fièvre qui l'accablait n'arrangeait pas son état, les mèches de ses cheveux collants sur son front, si bien qu'elle faillit perdre le bras droit lorsque qu'un des orques lui porta un coup d'estoc.

Son bras fut sauvé, grâce à une chance insolente. Ce coup manqué arracha à l'orque un cri de fureur, redoublant sa haine envers Isleen. La jeune femme profita de ce court répit pour se mettre hors de portée d'épée.

Elle devait en finir avant que la fatigue ne l'handicape trop et qu'elle commette une erreur qui lui coûterait la vie.

Elle s'élança à corps perdu vers ses adversaires, ses deux dagues tranchantes en avant. Les deux orques ne se laissèrent pas démonter par cette attaque soudaine, et firent de même. Ils avaient l'avantage d'être protégés convenablement, contrairement à Isleen qui ne portait que ses vêtement de voyage sur le dos. Mais au contraire des deux orques, elle était plus légère et plus menue, ce qui dans l'espace restreint du combat était plus qu'un avantage. C'était sa chance.

Les deux orques arrivèrent de front vers elle, épaule contre épaule. Elle atteignit l'orque de gauche et repoussa son épée, d'un coup de pied. Elle empoigna fortement sa dague, et vint la planter directement dans le cou de l'orque. Une giclée de sang noir se déversa de la blessure, atteignant le visage d'Isleen. Du sang entra dans sa bouche mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper. Elle profita de l'hébétude de l'autre orque pour se servir du corps de sa victime comme tremplin. D'un rapide lancé de jambes, elle grimpa sur les épaules de l'orque encore en vie, lâchant dans le même temps la dague encore plantée dans la gorge de l'autre orque. D'un mouvement rapide, elle coinça la tête de sa victime entre ses jambes et bascula vers l'avant. Elle entendit clairement – malgré les bruits des combats aux alentours - les vertèbres de l'orque se disloquer de la colonne vertébrale.

Elle atterrit lourdement sur le sol, basculant à travers le corps sans vie de l'orque.

Elle se releva avec peine. Plusieurs points noirs dansaient encore devant ses yeux. Une fois son vertige passé, elle alla récupérer son arme, poissée de sang noir. Elle l'essuya rapidement sur sa tunique sans y prêter grande attention.

BOUM

Isleen se retourna affolée, mais ne vit rien. Elle s'avança rapidement vers le bruit, ses armes prêtes. Un orque, mort, atterrit à ses pieds, la faisant reculer de surprise.

Isleen releva la tête et aperçu une chevelure blonde caractéristique. Legolas, qui ne l'avait pas remarqué, continuait à se battre avec ses adversaires.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de contempler l'elfe en action, les muscles tendus par l'effort du combat.

-Il est sacrément bien foutu, en fait…, murmura-t-elle tout bas.

C'était la fièvre qui parlait. Elle n'avait pas pu dire ça à haute voix! Elle se serrait mise des claques, pour avoir dit ça...

.

* * *

.

Legolas était aux prises avec plusieurs orques, ses dagues touchant mortellement la chair putride des créatures.

-Attention !, s'écria Boromir à l'elfe.

Un grognement lui fit tourner la tête et il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le troll lancer sa lourde chaîne vers lui, qu'une masse l'attrapa par le ventre et le plaqua au sol, évitant à l'elfe de perdre sa tête. Il s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, le souffle coupé par l'impact. Le poids qui lui tenait le ventre se détacha, lui permettant de respirer de nouveau. Il se retourna et aperçu Isleen accroupie à ses côtés, le visage tournait vers le troll qui retentait une nouvelle fois de les atteindre.

La jeune femme se baissa vers l'elfe au moment de l'impact de la chaîne sur le mur, essayant de se protéger des débris. Legolas attrapa alors la taille d'Isleen et la fit basculer contre lui, empêchant un débris de lui tomber dessus.

-Oh !,s'exclama la jeune femme, surprise en voyant un énorme morceaux de roche à l'endroit où elle se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant.

-Vous êtes blessé ?, lui demanda l'elfe tournant son visage vers elle .

-Non., lui dit Isleen sonnée. Enfin je ne sais pas...

Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. la puissance du corps elfique bien trop prononcée contre le sien. Et son visage bien trop proche pour sa santé mentale, déjà précaire.

Était-elle blessée ? Aucune idée. Avait-elle envie de rester collée contre ce corps ? Absolument. Fixait-elle les lèvres de l'homme en face d'elle ? Tout à fait. Avait-elle de la fièvre ? Question idiote aux vues de ses délires...

Malheureusement son souhait ne fut pas exaucé, l'elfe se relevant déjà vers le troll, provocant un grognement de la jeune femme. Grognement qu'entendit Legolas, qui la regarda étrangement, sans comprendre.

Le troll lança une troisième fois sa chaîne, détournant l'attention de l'elfet l'obligeant à se baisser de nouveau. Par chance, le métal se coinça au pied d'un pilier. Malgré la force du troll, celui-ci n'arriva qu'à resserrer la chaîne encore plus. Legolas ne perdit pas une seconde. Il se remit debout et coinça la chaîne sous son pied, empêchant le troll de se dégager. Isleen fit de même, mais avec moins d'empressement tant sa tête lui faisait mal. Legolas lui jeta un coup d'œil pour voir si ça allait puis se tourna vers le troll, après qu'Isleen lui ait fait un signe de la tête comme quoi elle n'allait pas s'effondrer à ses pieds. Quoiqu'elle avait une forte envie de vomir...

Elle s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche, le temps que sa nausée se calme un minimum, mais pu admirer l'agilité du prince elfique quand celui ci grimpa sur les épaules du troll, pour lui tirer une flèche en pleine tête. Malheureusement la flèche ne parvient qu'à effleurer le cuir épais du monstre. Cette tentative ratée n'eut pour effet que de rendre le troll complètement fou. Il tenta d'attraper Legolas – qui peinait à rester en équilibre – sans voir qu'il piétinait les orques de son camps. Legolas profita d'un moment d'inattention du troll pour sauter à terre et s'échapper. Le mouvement de tête de l'orque lui permit de casser un maillon de la chaîne qui le retenait encore.

Isleen se désintéressa du troll quand elle vit, plus loin, les hobbits aux prises avec plusieurs orques. Elle remarqua que Sam avait échangé son épée pour une poêle en fonte. Elle sourit rapidement à cette vue, et plus encore lorsque Sam défonça le crâne d'un orque avec son arme de fortune, puis se retourna et en toucha un deuxième. Merry et Pippin restaient proche de Frodon, empêchant les orques d'approcher.

Elle entendit un grognement sur sa gauche, et vit au dernier moment un orque foncer sur elle, mais une flèche atteint la bête en pleine tête avant qu'elle ne la blesse. Isleen se retourna pour voir Legolas la regardait, l'arc encore tendu.

Oui. Bon, c'était peut-être pas le moment de rêvasser.

Elle se retourna et partit pour rejoindre les hobbits, qui étaient de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle replaça ses dagues et décida de sortir son épée pour plus de facilité. Au détour d'un pilier, elle tomba nez à nez devant plusieurs orques. Ne leur laissant pas le temps de savoir ce qui leur tombait dessus, elle trancha la tête du premier orque à sa portée. Elle vit de loin le troll qui s'en prenait aux hobbits et redoubla de vitesse, sachant ce qu'il allait advenir. Malgré la fatigue et sa fièvre, l'épée qu'elle avait en main tranchait et lacerait toute chair qu'elle trouvait à sa porter.

-Aragorn !, s'écria Frodon.

Isleen tourna la tête au cri de son ami et vit celui-ci en mauvaise posture avec le troll.

-Non !, s'écria Isleen. Frodon !

Il ne lui restait plus que deux orques en face d'elle avant de pouvoir rejoindre Frodon. Elle s'élança alors la rage au ventre. Elle aperçu du coin de l'œil Aragorn qui tentait lui aussi de se frayer un chemin vers le hobbit.

-Frodon !, s'écria l'homme.

La jeune femme trancha le bras d'épée de l'orque en face d'elle et sortant sa dague, la planta dans le deuxième qui chargeait. Elle se mit alors à courir, n'ayant plus d'ennemi pour la ralentir. Elle arriva près de Merry et Pippin et vit qu'Aragorn était venu aider Frodon. Il réussit à planter la pointe de sa lance dans le cuir épais du troll, tandis que Merry et Pippin lançaient des pierres sur la bête, essayant de le distraire.

Le troll, fou de rage, donna un coup à Aragorn qui vint s'écraser sur le mur non loin du hobbit brun.

-Aragorn !, s'exclama Frodon rejoignant son ami.

Le hobbit le secoua, tentant ainsi de le réanimer. Mais l'homme semblait sonner par sa chute. Isleen se retourna à temps, pour empêcher Pippin de perdre sa tête. Elle para le coup d'épée et d'un violent coup de pied, envoya voler l'orque à terre. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui donna un coup d'estoc avant qu'il ne se relève.

-Frodon ! s'écria Merry.

Isleen se retourna pour voir le troll planter la lance dans le corps de Frodon. Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri silencieux. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas mort – grâce à la cotte de maille en Mithril – mais voir son ami en proie à une telle arme lui retourna l'estomac. Elle se détourna de la scène, ne pouvant supporter la souffrance et la surprise qu'elle voyait dans le regard de Frodon, et vomit ce qu'il restait encore de son dernier repas, sur le corps – mort – de l'orque devant elle.

Quand elle se releva, elle constata que la « perte » de leur ami avait redoublé la rage de vaincre de la compagnie. Elle vit Merry et Pippin sur le dos du troll, et Gimli qui s'acharnait sur ses jambes avec sa hache. Et les autres qui massacraient le reste d'orques présents dans la pièce.

Isleen rejoignit Frodon qui était ventre à terre sur le sol. Les autres pouvait très bien s'occuper du troll et des orques.

Elle s'agenouilla près du corps de son ami et le retourna délicatement. Elle le tira vers elle et posa la tête du hobbit sur ses genoux. Elle dégagea la lance de la tunique et la balança derrière elle. Elle dégagea ensuite doucement les cheveux qui recouvrait le visage de son ami.

BOUM

Isleen sursauta et releva la tête. Le troll était à terre. Mort.

Un bruit derrière elle la fit se retourner, mais ce n'était rien d'autre qu'Aragorn qui retrouvait ses esprits. Ses paupière papillonnèrent plusieurs fois, avant qu'il ne se tourne vers la jeune femme. Il remarqua alors le corps posé sur ses genoux.

-Oh ! s'exclama-t-il. Non...

-Il n'est pas mort..., lui dit Isleen.

L'homme la regarda sans comprendre, puis il remarqua que le corps bougeait à intervalle régulier. Le hobbit respirait. Isleen se détourna pour regarder Frodon et vit que celui-ci la regardait de ses yeux clairs. Les autres membres de la compagnie les entourèrent rapidement.

-Il est vivant !, s'exclama Sam, ravi et au bord des larmes.

Isleen aida un Frodon hébété à s'asseoir. Merry et Pippin se jetèrent alors au cou de leur ami, trop heureux qu'il soit vivant.

-Je suis en vie, leur dit Frodon sans trop y croire lui même. Je n'ai rien !

Aragorn ramassa la lance qu'Isleen avait jeté et ne vit aucune trace de sang frais pouvant appartenir au hobbit.

-Vous devriez être mort !, s'exclama-t-il, réellement surprit. Cette lance transpercerait un sanglier.

Isleen sourit à la remarque du rôdeur. Gandalf avait aussi un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

-Je crois que ce hobbit est plus solide qu'il n'y parait., leur dit Gandalf.

Frodon fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas comprendre les paroles du magicien.

-Le Mithril est un métal indestructible, lui dit Isleen tout en souriant. Tu te souviens ?

Frodon toucha alors sa tunique et l'ouvrit de quelque centimètre, mettant à jour un pan de maille d'une couleur brillante et argentée.

-Du Mithril !, s'exclama Gimli. Vous êtes très surprenant M. Sacquet !

À ce moment, un bruit de ferraille et de course leur parvint. Des cris aigus accompagnaient le vacarme des orques en mouvement. Tous se relevèrent, prêts à combattre, mais Gandalf les regarda. Ils avaient l'air abattu de ceux qui savent qu'ils n'auront pas une deuxième chance de s'en sortir, mais on pouvait apercevoir dans leur regard une étincelle de détermination. S'ils mourraient ici, ils feraient en sorte d'amener avec eux autant d'orques qu'ils pourraient.

-Au pont de Khazad-Dum !, cria-t-il à ses compagnons.

Le magicien partit en avant récupérer son sac placé avec ceux des autres. Isleen se rappela que le sien n'était pas là. Tous les autres suivirent Gandalf, et ils réunirent rapidement leurs affaires, prêts à partir. Isleen courut à travers les cadavres d'orque et l'éboulement des pierres pour grimper sur la corniche où son sac était placé.

-Isleen !, s'écria Aragorn. Que faites-vous !?

-Mon sac est là haut !, lui cria-t-elle tout en escaladant le muret.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps !, lui dit Aragorn fortement. Venez !

-Une minute !

La jeune femme atteint à ce moment-là la corniche et parvint à retrouver son pilier, non sans mal – ils se ressemblaient tous! - où l'attendait sagement son sac. Elle le prit par la anse et courut rejoindre les autres. Aragorn l'attendait en bas, son arc bandé vers l'entrée d'où provenait les bruits. Sans perdre une seconde, la jeune femme le dépassa et Aragorn la suivit.

-C'était vraiment nécessaire ?, la gronda-t-il

-Oui !, lui répondit-elle à bout de souffle.

Les autres les attendaient près de la sortie, et une fois tous ensemble, Gandalf ouvrit la marche pour rejoindre le pont.

.

* * *

.

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Le délire avec Pippin? Les combats vous ont plu ? Dites-moi tout !

Pour la suite (qui n'est pas encore écrite, je le rappelle), avez-vous des pistes ? Ou des suggestions que vous aimeriez que je rajoute ?

Des bisous !


	14. Le feu et l'ombre

Bonjour à tous !

Après cette pause estivale (comment ça, elle a commencé en avril, ma pause ?!) je vous retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre! Comme dit lors de mon dernier post, j'ai pu avancer dans l'écriture de l'histoire, et avancer également dans la préparation du mariage...En gros, je n'ai pas chaumé!

J'espère que vous êtes aussi contents que moi de retrouver notre joyeuse troupe ! Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous laisse à votre lecture.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Tolkien sauf ceux de mon cru.

À très vite !

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ils s'éloignèrent du puit de lumière qui régnait dans la salle, laissant derrière eux la tombe brisée de Balin. Leurs pieds martelaient le sol de pierre grise de la grande salle tandis que leurs sacs s'entrechoquaient sur leurs dos. Le cri des orques les accompagnait dans leur course, les forçant à accélérer davantage.

Isleen courait à en perdre haleine, le visage rouge et le souffle saccadé. Le sang battait fortement contre ses tempes et la fatigue devenait de plus en plus compliquée à cacher. La lumière du bâton de Gandalf offrait à leurs yeux un horrible spectacle. Une multitude d'orque sortait des crevasses formées dans la roche des murs et des plafonds. Isleen poussa un couinement, tant sa peur était présente. Elle ne put s'empêcher de comparer les créatures à des cafards grouillants ou à des araignées...Cette simple pensée la fit frissonner de dégout.

La jeune femme courrait juste derrière quatre hobbits autant effrayés qu'elle.

-Vite !, les pria-t-elle. Plus vite !

Les hobbits essayaient au maximum de se dépêcher mais ils étaient déjà tout rouges. Isleen craint quelque seconde que Sam, qui était le plus écarlate des quatre, ne tombe à leurs pieds. Mais ce fut elle qui trébucha. Toute à sa contemplation du hobbit, elle n'avait pas vu la fissure présente au sol. Son pied s'emprisonna dedans, la faisant basculer vers l'avant. Une main l'empêcha d'atterrir lourdement sur le sol et de se tordre la cheville.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de tomber !, s'écria Boromir qui l'aidait à se remettre debout.

La jeune femme s'accrocha à lui et pu dégager son pied rapidement, tout en jetant des coups d'œil terrifiés autour d'elle. L'homme, dont l'épée était dégainée, tint en respect un orque plus rapide que les autres. Sans perdre une seconde, Isleen reprit sa course, rapidement suivie de Boromir, qui laissa le corps sans vie de l'orque derrière eux. Le reste du groupe, qui avait ralenti leur allure pour ne pas être séparés, se retrouva prit au piège, le nombre d'orque grandissant constamment.

Isleen arriva près d'Aragorn et de Frodon, le souffle court.

-Je suis désolée, leurs dit-elle. Mon pied s'est coincé.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, intervint Gandalf près d'eux. Nous n'aurions pu nous échapper, leur nombre est trop important.

La communauté était prise au piège. Isleen regarda autour d'elle et ne put que constater la vérité dans les paroles du magicien. Les orques les encerclaient.

Chaque membre de la communauté dégaina son arme et se tenait prêt à une attaque. Boromir, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli formèrent un cercle autour des hobbits. La jeune femme alla les rejoindre pour défendre ses amis hobbits, malgré sa fièvre et sa faiblesse.

-Retournez avec les hobbits !, lui ordonna Aragorn qui était à sa droite. Vous êtes affaiblie !

-Non, lui dit Isleen, le regard fixé sur les orques autour d'elle.

-Vous risquez de mourir !, intervint Legolas à sa gauche, le regard fixé lui aussi sur leurs ennemis.

-Il a raison, lui dit Aragorn. Arrêtez d'être entêtée !

-Quitte à choisir, je préfère mourir une arme à la main, leur dit Isleen qui en avait assez de se justifier. Puis elle rajouta plus bas : Plutôt que dans un lit d'hôpital...

Legolas, qui avait entendu la fin de sa phrase grâce à son ouïe elfique, quitta les orques des yeux et tourna sa tête vers elle.

La jeune femme sentit son regard mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Qu'il pense ce qu'il veut. Son regard à elle avait accroché celui d'un orque particulièrement repoussant, dont le regard vicieux la mit tout de suite mal à l'aise. Que ces bestioles étaient moches ! Un long frison parcourut son corps. Il offrit à la jeune femme ce qui s'apparentait à un sourire, mais la vue des dents brunâtres de l'orque lui donna la nausée.

-Eurk !, ne peut-elle s'empêcher de dire. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont moches !

Plusieurs orques poussèrent des cris aigus, écorchant les oreilles sensibles de l'elfe, qui grimaça.

-Leurs voix no plus ne sont pas un plaisir, dit-il à la jeune femme, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

Isleen pour le coup quitta des yeux les orques qui lui faisaient face et regarda l'elfe avec des yeux ronds, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il plaisantait durant un moment pareil. Les orques continuaient de pousser leurs cris et tendaient vers la communauté des lances à la propreté plus que douteuse.

CLANG

Un bruit venant des profondeurs de la Moria se fit entendre, faisant trembler le sol. Les orques tournèrent la tête en tous sens, et ils jetaient des regards terrifiés autour d'eux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrive ?, demanda Aragorn à Gandalf, mais celui-ci fixait un point de la grande salle.

Au même moment, Isleen ressentit un terrible choc au niveau de la tête, la faisant trébucher en arrière. Legolas l'empêcha de tomber et la retint à temps, en la plaquant contre lui.

-Isleen ?, Que vous arrive-t-il ?, demanda l'elfe inquiet.

-Isleen !

Frodon accouru vers son amie. Elle était très pâle et son front était perlé de sueur. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, seuls deux lacs dorés regardaient le hobbit. Un clignement de paupière plus tard et les yeux émeraudes de son amie réapparurent. Frodon regarda Legolas, qui avait lui aussi remarqué le phénomène, mais aucun ne dirent mot. Isleen, loin des interrogations des deux hommes, se tenait au bras de l'elfe et tentait de reprendre son souffle.

-Isleen ?, s'inquiéta le hobbit.

-Ça va, ça va..., leur dit Isleen haletante.

La jeune femme tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits et de se relever, avec l'aide de Frodon et de Legolas.

CLANG

-Aaaaah !, s'écria la rouquine, s'écroulant de nouveau.

Elle eut l'impression qu'on lui ouvrait le crâne. La douleur fit couler plusieurs larmes sur ses joues, et plusieurs gouttes de sueur descendirent le long de son échine. Legolas continuait de lui demander ce qu'elle avait, mais elle n'en savait rien ! La dernière fois qu'elle avait connu ce genre de douleurs, elle était morte et avait atterrit complètement nue à Fondcombe.

Les orques autour d'eux poussèrent des couinements effrayés et s'enfuirent. Aragorn n'en revenait pas, et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Gimli se mit à rire !

-Nous les avons effrayés !, s'écria-t-il heureux.

-Ne racontez pas de sottises !, s'écria Gandalf se tournant vers le nain. Nous ne sommes que dix et eux sont des centaines!

Aragorn, toujours l'arme à la main ne pouvait que constater le départ des orques, qui continuaient de pousser des cris effrayés. En les suivant du regard, il remarqua une arche située au fond de la salle d'où s'échappait une lumière orangée.

-Là ! Regardez !, dit-il au groupe. Qu'est-ce donc ?

Tous les membres de la communauté se tournèrent vers la lumière. Isleen réussi à se redresser avec l'aide de Frodon et de Legolas, tenant toujours le bras de l'elfe. Une douleur sourde pulsait à l'arrière de son crâne mais elle pouvait au moins tenir debout.

-Isleen ? Que vous arrive-t-il ?, lui redemanda l'elfe.

CLANG

Tous se figèrent à la vue de cette lueur et au bruit assourdissant qui en émanait. Isleen, dont le bourdonnement sourd à l'intérieur du crâne se faisait plus fort, desserra néanmoins sa prise sur le bras de l'elfe et reprit ses deux dagues – maigre défense face à ce qui s'avançait vers eux – et les tendit devant elle, les mains tremblantes et le regard vitreux. La douleur sourde de son crâne, accompagnée des fortes pulsations de son cœur affolé, avait le mérite de tenir ses sens en alerte, mais les maigres forces qui lui restait n'étaient pas suffisante pour tenir correctement ses dagues et encore moins se battre.

-Quel est ce nouveau maléfice ?, demanda Boromir à Gandalf, qui s'était figé.

-Un Balrog, répondit Isleen d'une voix faible.

-Un Balrog, dit Gandalf.

Boromir et Aragorn regardèrent la jeune femme, surpris. Il était étrange qu'elle sache ce qui venait à eux. Boromir fronça les sourcils, plus suspicieux que jamais. Aragorn jeta un coup d'œil à Isleen mais il intercepta le regard de Legolas qui s'était raidit en entendant la réponse commune du magicien et de la rouquine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un Balrog ?, demanda Frodon.

-C'est un démon de l'ancien monde, leur apprit Gandalf.

-Il nous faut partir !, s'écria Isleen, récoltant quelque regards des hommes présents.

-Mais..., commença Boromir

-Elle a raison, leur dit Gandalf, appuyant les paroles de la jeune femme. Cet adversaire est plus fort que vous. Courez !

Le magicien s'élança alors, ouvrant la voie aux autres. Tous le suivirent sans poser la moindre question, évidemment. Les hobbits semblèrent reprendre de la vitesse. Seule Isleen trainait légèrement, la douleur dans sa tête se faisant plus forte au fur et à mesure de l'avancée du Balrog vers eux.

Legolas courait près d'elle, préférant garder un œil sur elle au cas où elle tomberait de nouveau. La jeune femme lui sourit avec gratitude mais l'elfe n'y répondit pas. Elle leur cachait quelque chose, de ça il en était sûr, ce qui l'empêchait de lui accorder entièrement sa confiance.

Gandalf les conduisit droit vers une petite ouverture.

-Vite !, les pressa-t-il.

Aragorn, Boromir et Gimli traversèrent rapidement l'arche suivit de près par les hobbit, Legolas et Isleen. Gandalf ferma la marche.

Ils descendirent un étroit escalier de pierre, qui s'ouvrait dans une pièce immense. Boromir, qui ouvrait la marche, faillit trébucher dans le vide, étant donné que l'escalier qu'il avait emprunté se finissait sur rien. Seule l'intervention de Legolas lui permit de rester avec ses compagnons. Les hobbits et Isleen qui étaient derrière eux eurent un mouvement de recul face au vide qui régnait dans la pièce. Une multitude d'escaliers de pierre étaient placés dans la salle, mais seul un vide faisait office de rambarde.

Isleen croisa du regard Frodon. Tous les deux étaient effrayés. Mais ils allaient devoir prendre sur eux pour réussir à sortir d'ici vivant.

Boromir et Legolas se remirent debout et entrainèrent les autres sur un chemin plus sûr. Aragorn les rejoignit, suivi de près par Gandalf. L'homme paraissait perturbé. Ils descendirent une multitude de marches qui les emmenaient au plus profond des entrailles de la montagne.

Ils se figèrent tous à la vue du trou qui s'ouvrait devant eux. L'érosion de la pierre avait entrainé l'éboulement d'une partie du pont, obligeant alors le groupe à devoir sauter à travers le vide.

Isleen ouvrit de grands yeux terrifiés, et son corps se mit à trembler encore plus qu'auparavant. Frodon n'était pas en reste, malgré les paroles de Sam qui essayait de le rassurer.

-Tous va bien se passer, M'sieur Frodon., lui dit Sam.

Legolas sauta le premier, son agilité elfique lui permettant d'arriver légèrement sur le pilier suivant. Gandalf voulut suivre mais une secousse fit trembler les marches sur lesquelles ils étaient tous.

Isleen hurla de terreur, et Aragorn la rapprocha de lui comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne tomberait pas de nouveau dans le vide.

Plusieurs pierres se détachèrent des piliers environnants, provoquant un bruit monstrueux. Bruit accompagné d'un grognement sourd. Le Balrog était proche.

-Gandalf !, s'écria Legolas

Le magicien prit un peu d'élan et rejoignit d'un bon – impressionnant au vu de son âge – l'elfe qui l'aida à rester debout. Au même instant une lance atterrit au pied de Boromir. Les orques les avaient de nouveau pris en chasse.

Legolas sortit plusieurs flèches de son carquois et s'empressa de tirer sur leurs assaillants, ne manquant jamais sa cible. Aragorn suivit Legolas dans son geste, permettant aux autres de sauter pour les rejoindre.

Boromir prit Merry et le jeta dans les bras de Gandalf. Pippin suivit de près et Sam également. Il se tourna vers Gimli mais ne reçut qu'un regard noir de sa part.

-Personne ne lance un Nain !, s'écria celui-ci.

Boromir leva les mains en signe d'acceptation. Gimli lui répondit d'un bruit de gorge et s'élança de lui-même vers Gandalf. Malgré sa bonne volonté, il n'atterrit que de justesse sur les marches, obligeant Gandalf à lui attraper la barbe pour qu'il ne tombe pas !

-PAS LA BARBE ! hurla le nain.

Le magicien ne se préoccupa nullement des remarques du Nain et tira pour le ramener en sûreté avec eux.

Boromir sauta lestement sur le sol et tendit la main vers Isleen.

-N'ayez pas peur, je vais vous rattraper !, lui dit-il, essayant de la rassurer.

Isleen et Frodon s'étaient rapprochés et s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre, tremblants de tous leurs membres. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu le lâcher.

-Vas-y., lui dit Frodon à l'oreille. Je te suis tout de suite.

-D'ac... D'accord., lui répondit la jeune femme, pas vraiment rassurée.

Elle se détacha alors du hobbit, les membres tendus à l'extrême. Boromir lui faisait face, la main tournée vers elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et sauta. Elle ferma les yeux de peur, mais Boromir l'attrapa et il s'assura qu'elle n'avait rien.

Isleen, encore tremblante, remercia le gondorien et se retourna vers Frodon, pour l'encourager à la rejoindre. Au même instant, un nouveau tremblement se fit sentir et un énorme morceau de l'escalier se détacha, agrandissant l'espace entre Aragorn et Frodon et les autres membres du groupe. Le tremblement provoqua également la chute d'un morceau du plafond qui tomba lourdement à l'arrière de l'emplacement d'Aragorn et Frodon. Ces derniers tombèrent sur les marches, le choc les ayant déséquilibrés.

-Frodon !, s'écria Isleen, affolée pour son ami.

Le hobbit se releva, aidé par Aragorn. Leurs mouvements firent basculer le bout d'escalier, les faisant pencher d'avant en arrière.

-Attention !, lui dit-il. Accrochez-vous.

Frodon s'accrocha au bras d'Aragorn. Les membres du groupe reculèrent face à l'escalier qui arrivait vers eux.

-Accrochez-vous, lui répéta Aragorn. Penchez-vous.

Ils accompagnèrent le mouvement de la pierre, réduisant dans le même coup la distance entre leur escalier et celui du reste de la compagnie. Les orques continuaient de les prendre pour cible.

-Dépêchez-vous !, leur cria Legolas qui n'avait plus de flèche pour riposter. Faites vite !

Au même instant leur morceau d'escalier s'approcha de leurs compagnons. Aragorn s'accrocha à Frodon.

-Sautez !, hurla-t-il à Frodon.

L'homme et le hobbit s'élancèrent à l'instant même où les pierres s'entrechoquaient entre elles. Frodon lâcha le bras d'Aragorn et atterrit dans ceux de Gandalf, qui le retint. Aragorn fut aidé par Legolas, qui lui permit de rester debout.

Gandalf les conduisit le long des escaliers de pierre. Une fois arrivé en bas, le magicien les mena vers une large porte, ils passèrent alors dans une grande pièce. Puis il leur fit signe de se diriger vers l'ouverture à leur gauche. Boromir et Gimli ouvrait la marche, Aragorn les suivait de près mais restait proche des hobbits pour les protéger.

La chaleur dans la pièce était insoutenable, de longues flammes sortaient des interstices du sol. Mais cela n'arrêta pas Gandalf, qui les poussait à aller plus vite encore. Le pont était proche, ils pouvaient s'en sortir.

CLANG

Isleen s'approcha de Gandalf. Elle devait lui dire, c'était sa seule chance. Elle devait le prévenir, même si elle s'était jurée de ne pas intervenir. Elle n'était pas assez forte pour tenir cette promesse. Tant pis si cela changeait le cours des événements. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis ? La réponse était simple : Frodon. Elle ne pourrait faire face à la douleur dans les yeux de son ami, si Gandalf tombait. Elle se traitait mentalement d'idiote, car elle aurait pu le prévenir bien plus tôt et éviter la Moria, éviter le Col de Caradhras – ce qui aurait pu leur faire gagner du temps et empêcher Frodon et elle d'avoir cette peur du vide – mais il était trop tard pour regretter de ne pas avoir réagi plus tôt. Elle pensait bien faire. Mais en y regardant de plus près, elle avait était faible et égoïste. Faible, car elle avait eu peur de tout changer. Egoïste, car elle ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié de ses compagnon si elle leur disait sa vérité.

Elle devait essayer de le sauver. Elle devait lui parler.

-Gandalf !, s'écria-t-elle au moment où une main lui retint le bras.

-Que faites-vous ?! lui demanda Legolas ses yeux de glace rivés sur elle. Il faut aller vers le pont !

-Je sais mais…, lui dit-elle, essayant de dégager son bras, sans grand succès.

-Non ! lui dit durement le prince elfique, tout en resserrant sa prise sur le bras de la jeune femme. Allez vers le pont !

-Vous ne comprenez pas, lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal !, cria-t-elle hors d'elle. Je dois le prévenir !

Un long sifflement se fit entendre, suivi d'un choc sourd. Surgissant des flammes, l'être fait d'ombre s'incarna devant eux.

-Vous devez partir !, hurla Gandalf le regard fixé sur la créature.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH !, hurla Isleen au même moment.

Elle trébucha au sol, s'arrachant de la poigne de l'elfe, le corps à quelques mètres des dangereuses flammes. Elle porta ses mains à sa tête formant ainsi un étau autour de son crâne, ses doigts semblant vouloir rentrer dans sa chair et ses os, tandis qu'elle était secouée par des spasmes de douleurs, électrisant son cerveau. Plusieurs larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues, lançant de nombreuses marbrures sur son visage. Elle avait l'impression affreuse d'être salie au plus profond de son âme.

-Gandalf…, murmura-t-elle péniblement, chaque mot lui coûtant toujours un peu plus d'énergie. Il va…tomber…prévenir…

De ses yeux d'elfe, jamais Legolas n'avait vu pareille créature. Gigantesque et terrifiante étaient les deux mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit. Les yeux du Balrog passaient de Gandalf à eux. Il sembla à Legolas que son regard s'attardait davantage sur le corps de la jeune femme, étant dans un état de faiblesse visible.

Il se plaça subtilement devant Isleen pour la soustraire au regard du Balrog, et quand celui-ci détourna le regard vers Gandalf, il se pencha près de la jeune femme, se sentant impuissant face à ce qui semblait lui arriver. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait être autant affectée par la situation par rapport aux autres. Ce n'était pas normal.

-Faites que ça s'arrête..., supplia-t-elle

-Que dois-je faire ?, lui demanda l'elfe impuissant. Il n'osait même pas la toucher de peur d'aggraver sa douleur.

-Il faut faire vite !, leur rappela à l'ordre Gandalf. Aidez la à se relever !

Legolas regarda froidement le vieil homme, mais il n'avait pas tort. La chaleur étouffante de la pièce et l'arrivée du Balrog avait rendu la situation encore plus dangereuse qu'elle ne l'était auparavant. Il se retourna vers la jeune femme, essayant de la rassurer. Toute pensée logique l'avait quitté. Ses deux mille ans d'existence semblaient infimes face à la douleur qu'elle ressentait, et la présence de la créature le terrifiait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

-Pitié…, pleurait Isleen dans les bras de l'elfe.

Les tremblements se firent plus violents, alors que les yeux de la jeune femme étaient écarquillés et terrifiés. Ils passaient du vert à l'or sans discontinuer. La jeune femme avait les yeux ancrés dans ceux de Legolas, une supplique muette, lui demandant de faire cesser sa douleur, par tous les moyens.

-Fuyez ! hurla Gandalf, Glamdring à la main, son corps faisant barrage entre le Balrog et eux.

Legolas ne perdit plus de temps et prit Isleen dans ses bras, aussi délicatement qu'il le pouvait, et se mit à courir, l'emmenant aussi loin que possible du Balrog.

Voyant ses proies s'échapper, le Balrog poussa un hurlement terrifiant, faisant trembler plus encore le corps d'Isleen. Legolas la serra alors plus fort contre lui, comme une tentative pour la rassurer. Il ne s'était passer qu'une poignée de seconde entre l'arrivée du Balrog et leur fuite.

Le pont était proche, il entendait le pas du magicien derrière lui et celui plus lourd et menaçant du Balrog, qui les avait pris en chasse. Les tremblements d'Isleen avaient diminués, comme si son corps avait compris qu'il l'amenait vers la liberté… ou sinon, il témoignait de sa satisfaction d'être dans les bras de l'elfe. Legolas ne savait pas quelle hypothèse lui plaisait le plus. La deuxième, sans aucun doute, bien qu'il ne l'aurait pas avoué.

Il rejoignit ses autres compagnons rapidement.

Boromir passa le pont en premier, suivi de près par Aragorn. Frodon était à sa suite, et mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas se rendre compte que la largeur du pont était ridicule et que le vide qui était en dessous était abyssale. Merry, Pippin et Sam couraient derrière lui la peur au ventre.

Gimli les suivait, le souffle court et les jambes tremblantes. Il n'arrivait pas à se persuader que c'étaient les nains, son peuple, qui avaient réveillé ce monstre. Ça aurait pu être lui-même, avec sa pioche. Quelle envie les avait poussé à vouloir aller aussi loin dans les profondeurs de la mine ? Souhaitaient-ils découvrir un nouvel Arkenstone ? Tout cela n'était que folie ! Enfin il arriva de l'autre côté du pont, la brèche dans la montagne – leur porte de sortie – était toute proche.

Legolas traversa le pont avec toujours Isleen dans les bras, la tenant fermement contre lui. Elle ouvrit les yeux et Legolas constata qu'ils avaient retrouvé leurs couleurs naturels. Elle papillonna des yeux, semblant ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt. Son regard tomba sur celui de l'elfe, et elle se mit à rougir. Pour une étrange raison, cela plu beaucoup à Legolas.

Arrivé au bout du pont, la jeune femme gigota pour se libérer des bras de l'elfe. Ce n'était pas que la situation la dérange vraiment – bien au contraire, elle serait bien restée à cette place jusqu'au Mordor - mais elle devait prévenir Gandalf, l'empêcher de tomber, et les bras de l'elfe entravait sa bonne résolution. Legolas comprenant l'intention de la jeune femme, resserra sa prise sur son corps et continua à avancer pour se mettre à l'abri. Il n'était pas question qu'il la lâche maintenant.

-Vous êtes encore faible, lui dit-il sous son regard courroucé. Je ne pense pas que vous tiendrez sur vos jambes !

-Mais si ! Lâchez-moi !, lui dit-elle se débattant encore plus fortement, malgré ses douleurs continuelles à la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à ne pas vouloir la lâcher ?

Son regard s'accrocha alors derrière l'épaule de Legolas. Gandalf se tenait au milieu du pont. Le Balrog se tenait face à lui.

-Non !, s'écria-t-elle, se débattant comme une sauvage pour se libérer de la poigne de l'elfe.

Mais Legolas resta impassible et tenait bon. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher, elle était encore trop faible quoi qu'elle en pense, et, en se l'avouant lui-même, la tenir dans ses bras lui plaisait et l'empêchait de penser à la créature qui les pourchasser. Il avait monté une volée de marche et ne souhaitait pas rester plus longtemps dans cette mine.

Isleen regarda alors l'elfe plus férocement que jamais, bien décidée à quitter la poigne de l'elfe. Elle tendit la main vers le bras qui la retenait, cherchant par tous les moyens à se dégager. Elle sentit au fond d'elle-même comme une secousse et une chaleur se répandre dans ses veines. Une force qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas la parcouru, elle regarda l'elfe et posa une main sur celle qui la retenait prisonnière.

-Lâchez-moi, lui redit-elle durement.

Legolas tourna les yeux vers elle. Son regard se perdit alors dans ceux de la jeune femme, et il vit les yeux vert émeraude se changer en or liquide. Au même instant il sentit comme une brûlure au contact de la main d'Isleen. Les tissus de sa main semblaient brûler de l'intérieur, puis son bras suivit. La douleur était-elle qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher la jeune femme, qui atterrit lourdement sur le sol. Aussitôt la douleur cessa. Legolas, choqué par ce qui venait de se passer, regarda ses mains et son bras, mais il ne vit aucune trace physique de sa douleur. Son regard se fit dur lorsqu'il regarda Isleen, mais celle-ci n'y prêta pas attention. Il la vit, les yeux toujours dorés, se relever et s'avancer rapidement vers Gandalf, qui se trouvait au milieu du pont. Il ne tenta rien pour l'arrêter.

-Non Isleen ! Revenez, s'écria Aragorn qui voyait la jeune femme faire demi-tour vers le magicien.

Le jeune porteur qui était en train de monter les marche vers la brèche se retourna à la voix d'Aragorn, et son regard accrocha la silhouette du magicien qui était resté seul sur le pont.

-Gandalf !, hurla Frodon terrifié à la vue du Balrog, qui faisait face à son vieil ami.

Tous les membres de la communauté s'étaient alors arrêtés aux cris du hobbit. Tous sauf Isleen, qui s'avançait inexorablement sur le pont.

Le magicien se tenait face au Balrorg qui dévoilait toute sa puissance. Fait de flammes et d'ombre, il supplantait Gandalf de par sa taille. Mais le magicien tenait bon et ne se laissait pas impressionner pour autant.

-Je suis un serviteur du Feu Secret, détenteur de la flamme d'Anor., dit-il alors d'une voix forte et claire, tout en tendant son bâton de lumière. Le Feu Sombre ne vous servira à rien, Flamme d'Udûn.

Le Balrog poussa un rugissement terrible et, de ses flammes, créa une épée aussi longue qu'un homme, qui heurta la barrière de protection créée par la lumière d'Anor. La force qu'il y mit était colossale, mais Gandalf tint bon.

Le Balrog poussa un nouveau rugissement qui fit trembler la terre, face à cet échec. Le feu qui l'habitait sembla grandir encore plus et l'ombre qui l'entourait se fit plus noire encore.

-Repartez dans l'ombre ! vociféra le magicien gris.

Le Balrog transforma alors son épée en un long fouet fait de flamme et le fit claquer contre le pont, sans que cela n'ait d'impact sur la position du magicien. Ses échecs lui firent pousser plusieurs rugissements de colère.

Aragorn dévala les escaliers, son regard passant d'Isleen à Gandalf. La jeune femme avait atteint le début du pont.

-Vous ne passerez pas !, hurla Gandalf et d'un même mouvement, frappa le pont de son bâton qui s'illumina un instant.

-Non !, s'écria Isleen, affolée au bruit fort du bâton sur la pierre. Elle s'arrêta un instant comme sortie d'un rêve, puis elle se rendit compte que Gandalf était face à elle et qu'elle tenait là sa chance.

Le Balrog recula d'un pas, attendant de voir l'effet qu'allait avoir le geste du magicien mais, ne voyat rien, il s'avança.

Isleen courut vers le magicien, mais son élan fut contré par Aragorn, qui l'avait rattrapé. Il lui empoigna la taille, l'empêchant de le rejoindre. Legolas fut soulagé que son ami ait rattrapée à temps la jeune femme, et il remarqua que ses yeux étaient redevenus normaux.

-NON !, hurla-t-elle de plus belle se débattant. Elle lança des regards affolés vers Gandalf et vers les autres. . Non ! Non !

Le sol du pont se mit alors à trembler et le morceau du bloc où se trouvait le Balrog se détacha. La créature de l'ombre n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte qu'il tombait que son corps bascula vers l'arrière, entrainant avec lui les ombres, le feu, et les blocs de pierres.

Tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, même Gandalf se permit de fermer un instant les paupières de soulagement. Puis il se retourna pour rejoindre le reste de ses compagnons. Aragorn desserra sa prise sur Isleen qui se précipita vers le magicien.

-GANDALF !, hurla-t-elle au désespoir au moment où un bruit de claquement se fit entendre.

Trop tard.

Trop lente.

Trop faible.

Le fouet de flamme claqua dans l'air et s'empara de la cheville du vieil homme qui tomba au sol, lâchant son bâton de lumière. Isleen essaya de rejoindre le vieil homme mais Aragorn l'avait de nouveau rattrapée. Elle ne pouvait que constater son impuissance, tout comme Aragorn. Finalement ses jambes lâchèrent prise et elle tomba au sol entrainant Aragorn avec elle.

-GANDALF !, hurla désespérément Frodon.

Il bouscula Sam pour se précipiter vers le magicien, mais le bras de Boromir l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Il n'entendait plus rien, son seul point de concentration était focalisé sur Gandalf qui se retenait tant bien que mal à la roche saillante du pont brisé, tandis que le fouet de flamme lui lacérait la cheville.

Les yeux du magicien croisèrent ceux du jeune hobbit, il y lut tout le désespoir que sa perte aurait sur lui. Il essaya de se relever, mais la douleur du fouet entailla encore plus sa chair, et le poids du Balrog l'entrainait vers le fond.

Il regarda ensuite Isleen, dont les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et il sut qu'elle savait ce qui allait lui arriver. Le poids qu'elle avait porté depuis leur entrée dans cette maudite mine, depuis le début de cette aventure, avait dû lui peser. Qui allaient être les autres morts ? Elle n'aurait rien pu faire de toute façon.

Son regard croisa celui d'Aragorn, il semblait choqué, abattu.

-Fuyez pauvre fou !, leur dit-il, avant de lâcher sa prise sur le pont.

Et son corps disparu dans le vide.

-NOOOOON !, hurla Frodon de douleur.

Plus rien ne comptait que la douleur qui lui arrachait le cœur. Il venait de perdre son ami. Son guide. Comment amener l'anneau en Mordor si Gandalf n'était pas à ses côté ?

Aragorn, plus abattu que jamais, continuait de regarder l'endroit où, quelques instants plus tôt, Gandalf était encore vivant.

-Aragorn !, s'écria Boromir qui tenait dans ses bras un Frodon hurlant et malheureux. Les orques reviennent !

Le Rôdeur se releva en comprenant ce que cela signifiait, malgré sa douleur. Il entreprit de relever Isleen et la traina plus qu'il ne l'aida à marcher vers l'escalier, elle tremblait et ne semblait pas se rendre compte des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Gimli et Legolas sortirent avec les trois hobbits, choqués de ce qui venait de se passer.

Les orques étaient loin derrière eux, mais ils s'étaient ragaillardis de la mort du Balrog et du magicien et, malgré l'impossibilité de franchir le pont, leurs lances restaient mortelles. L'escalier qu'ils montèrent sembla infini, mais très vite, la lumière du jour fut visible, et la porte qu'ils avaient en vue leur offrit une amère liberté. Ils traversèrent la lumière, les tambours des orques battant au loin.

.

* * *

.

Le paysage qui leur faisait face était désolé. Aucun brin d'herbe, aucun arbre n'enrichissait la vue. Tout avait l'air mort. Voilà ce qu'offrait la Vallée des Rigoles Sombres. Mais au moins le paysage était à leur image : triste.

Ils coururent le long d'un étroit sentier, voulant échapper au bruit des tambours qui continuaient de battre en rythme sous la montagne. Ils s'arrêtent une fois sûrs qu'ils n'entendraient plus ce bruit infernal. Isleen s'assit sur une large roche les bras croisés sur ses genoux, le corps secoué de lourds sanglots. Elle avait beau connaitre le sort réservé à Gandalf, le voir tomber lui était aussi éprouvant que si elle n'avait rien su. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit ses compagnons tout aussi abattus et tristes qu'elle, mais ils n'avaient pas la chance de savoir qu'il reviendrait. Pour eux, il était mort. Définitivement.

Elle vit Sam prostré dans un coin, de longs sanglots arrachés de son être. Gimli, hache à la main, de grosse larmes roulant sur les joues, voulait retourner voir les orques et leur régler leur compte. Chose que Boromir empêchait en le tenant fermement, même si le Nain se débattait comme un beau diable.

-Laissez-moi !, criait-il à Boromir. Laissez-moi allez leur régler leur compte!

-Tenez-bon, Gimli !, lui dit douloureusement le gondorien, impuissant.

Boromir ne disait rien sur son envie de combattre les orques, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Lui aussi aurait bien voulu retourner dans cette montagne pour tuer deux trois orques, mais cela aurait été une perte de temps et surtout synonyme d'une mort certaine.

-Laissez-moi !, cria Gimli plus faiblement, avant que les sanglots ne soit trop fort et qu'il ne baisse sa hache, vaincu.

Le regard d'Isleen s'attarda sur Merry et Pippin à quelque pas d'elle. Pippin était prostré dans les bras de son cousin, et de chaudes larmes coulaient sur ses joues tandis que son cœur était secoué de la douleur que cause une perte. Bien que rude avec lui, Gandalf avait toujours été juste et ils avaient tout fait pour les protéger.

Isleen regarda Legolas. Il intercepta son regard mais baissa les yeux, se tenant le bras comme s'il avait mal. Son visage reflétait toujours la beauté parfaite des elfes, mais ses yeux –bien qu'entrevus rapidement- était remplit de douleur et de doute.

Un bruit incongru vint la perturber. Sur sa droite, Aragorn essuyait le sang d'orque qui était sur son épée, le regard perdu sur la vallée. Bien que choqué par les événements, il n'avait pas cet air abattu ni vengeur qu'avait les autres. Ce n'était pas un manque d'intérêt, comprit vite Isleen, mais seulement, avec Gandalf mort, le poids des responsabilités retombait sur Aragorn.

Isleen finit par regarder Frodon, placé dos aux autres, qui était restait debout, les épaules en avant et la tête baissée. Cette vision lui brisa le cœur, et les larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur ses joues. Elle aurait voulu tout faire pour le consoler mais elle n'avait pas ce pouvoir là. Il releva la tête, et Isleen le vit s'essuyer les yeux.

C'est en regardant Frodon qu'elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus mal. Nulle part. Plus de nausées, plus de fièvre, plus de douleurs à la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas. Cela n'était pas possible.

-Legolas !, appela Aragorn lui faisant tourner la tête vers lui. Relevez-les.

Legolas semblait perdu mais il se dirigea vers Merry et Pippin, assis près de lui. Il se pencha et posa une main sur l'épaule de Merry, comme pour le consoler. Isleen se releva. Il fallait qu'ils partent. Cette absence de symptôme était étrange mais au moins elle avait retrouvé toute ses capacités.

-Accordez-leur un moment ! demanda Boromir au désespoir, qui tentait de consoler Gimli. Par pitié !

-Dès la tombée de la nuit, les collines grouillent d'orques !, lui rappela Aragorn en finissant de remettre son épée dans son fourreau. Il nous faut atteindre les bois de la Lothlorien avant la nuit.

Merry et Pippin se relevèrent, aidés par Legolas. Boromir les rejoignit avec Gimli, qui avait séché ses larmes malgré les marbrures laissés sur ses joues et sa barbe humide.

-Les orques ! Qu'ils viennent ! s'écria Gimli. Je les attends ! Qu'ils goutent encore de ma hache !

-Les orques…, dit Pippin pensif.

Aragorn s'avança vers eux, l'air déterminé.

-Allons Boromir !, dit-il fermement au gondorien. Vous savez que nous ne pouvons pas rester ici.

Oui, il le savait, mais cela ne rendait pas la décision plus simple à prendre. Ils venaient tous de perdre un compagnon, ils avaient besoin de temps pour s'en remettre. Mais le temps ils n'en avaient pas. Peut-être plus tard.

-Les orques…, répéta une nouvelle fois Pippin.

Isleen se rapprocha d'eux, et croisa son regard. Elle sourit au hobbit qui ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Tu savais., dit-il tout bas, le regard tourné vers elle.

-Pardon ?, lui demanda-t-elle, n'ayant pas bien entendu.

-Tu savais., dit-il plus fort.

-De quoi ?, dit Isleen, qui sentait une pointe de panique monter dans en elle, tandis que les autres les regardaient, curieux.

-Là-dedans ! dit-il d'une voix dure qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, en montrant la montagne d'une main. Tu m'as dit : il doit tomber !

Oh non. Pas ça. Elle sentit son sang quitter son visage et devenir subitement pâle. Les autres membres du groupe la regardèrent le visage fermé. Alors voilà, on y était. Il fallait trouver un bouc émissaire au drame qui venait de se produire, et c'était elle qu'on désignait. Mais bizarrement, elle n'arrivait pas à leur en vouloir. Car elle était coupable. De par sa faiblesse, de par sa connaissance, elle l'était.

-C'est de Gandalf que tu parlais !, criait-il à présent. N'est-ce pas ?

-Je…dit-elle ne sachant pas comment se défendre.

-Et tes yeux !, dit-il s'avançant vers elle et la faisant reculer – il avait beau être plus petit, un hobbit en colère faisait peur.

-Mes yeux ? dit-elle la voix faible – « _Oh non ils n'étaient quand même pas tous au courant!_ »

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, ses yeux ? demanda Boromir qui ne comprenait plus rien.

-Ils changent., intervint Aragorn, qui la regardait bizarrement, une main sur la garde de son épée, comme-ci elle était un danger pour eux tous.

-Ils passent du vert à l'or…dit aussi Legolas, son regard froid rivé sur elle comme un prédateur sur sa proie.

Isleen ouvrit la bouche pour sortir une excuse, mais rien ne lui vint. Oui, ils savaient aussi pour ça. Elle avait promis à Elrond de ne rien dire sur ce qu'elle connaissait de l'histoire. Elle devait, lui avait-il dit, rejoindre Dame Galadriel, pour essayer d'avoir des réponses quant à sa venue en Terre du Milieu. Mais depuis le début de cette aventure, rien n'allait. Elle tombait malade et apparemment ses rêves d'œil d'or étaient réels et ses compagnons l'avaient remarqué. Pas tous mais la plupart, oui.

-On s'en fiche de ses yeux, intervint alors Frodon, qui s'était rapproché du groupe.

Isleen le regarda pleine d'espoir. Lui la connaissait, ils avaient vécu une épreuve qui les avait soudé. Il ne pourrait pas croire ce que racontait Pippin. Mais tous ses espoirs s'envolèrent quand elle croisa son regard. Son visage était marbré des nombreuses larmes qui avaient coulé et coulaient toujours sur ses joues. Ses yeux étaient haineux et rouges d'avoir pleuré la mort de son vieil ami. Et toute cette colère était tournée vers elle. Cela lui fit un choc plus grand encore que l'accusation de Pippin.

-Est-ce vrai ? lui demanda-t-il la voix aussi tranchante que ses dagues elfiques. Est-ce que tu savais qu'il tomberait ?

Elle ne sut rien dire pendant un moment, tous les autres la dévisageait, leurs visages devenant plus sombres. Son corps sentait qu'elle était en danger. Son esprit savait qu'elle ne devait rien dire car tout pourrait changer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas mentir à Frodon. Elle ne pourrait pas, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Surtout quand il la regardait de cet air-là.

-Oui…murmura-t-elle si bas, qu'elle ne pensa pas que les autres l'aient entendu.

-Je n'ai rien entendu !, lui dit-il.

-Oui. dit-elle plus fortement, tout en fermant les yeux pour échapper au regard de dégoût qui était apparu sur le visage de son ami. Oui, je le savais.

-Comment ?, demanda Aragorn stupéfait.

-Je savais qu'elle n'était pas honnête avec nous !, intervint Boromir duremen, tout en faisant un geste fataliste. Elle a toujours été bizarre !

-Je ne peux rien vous dire…Leur dit-elle, des larmes roulant de nouveau sur ses joues pendant que son cœur se brisait au fur et à mesure qu'elle perdait l'amitié qui lui avait été donné.

-Répond !, hurla Frodon. Tu savais et tu n'as rien fait !

-Non c'est faux !, dit-elle en larme. J'ai essayé de le prévenir. Mais j'étais malade…J'ai…

-Tu aurais dû essayer plus fort ! cria-t-il encore, son visage exprimant toute la trahison qu'il ressentait. Et il est mort à présent !

-Non !, s'écria-telle à bout de force, elle croisa les bras contre elle. Il n'est pas mort.

Frodon ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma aussitôt que les paroles de la jeune femme l'atteignirent.

-Pardon ? demanda Aragorn, qui ne pouvait croire aux paroles d'Isleen.

-Il n'est pas mort, dit-elle plus lentement. Il passera par le feu et l'eau, la vie et la mort mais il reviendra...

-Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, intervint Frodon, qui semblait ébranlé et légèrement calmé par l'infime espoir que les paroles de la jeune femme avait fait naître en lui, malgré tout.

-Faites-moi confiance, demanda Isleen, les suppliant du regard. Il n'est pas mort.

-Vous parlez de confiance ?, intervint Legolas dont le regard la transperça si bien qu'elle baissa la tête honteuse. Mais vous nous mentez depuis le début !

Ses paroles firent mal à Isleen, tant elles étaient criantes de vérité. Le soleil déclinait doucement sur eux, annonçant la fin d'après-midi.

-Non...Je., Essaya de dire Isleen les mots se bloquant dans sa gorge.

-Isleen., Intervient Gimli le visage grave. Nous savons que vous nous cachez quelque chose. Nous n'avons rien dit jusqu'ici, car cela vous regarde mais aujourd'hui un ami est mort.

Un lourd silense s'abattit sur la vallée. Isleen gardait la tête baissée les larmes s'échappant continuellement de ses yeux sans qu'elle ne les arrête. Elle sentait sur elle les regards lourd de sens de ses compagnons. Elle n'essaya pas de se défendre car ils ne l'auraient jamais cru si elle leur avait dit qu'elle venait d'un autre monde et que la chute de Gandalf était nécessaire voir capitale pour la réussite de la quête.

-Il nous faut partir, dit alors Aragorn après un temps. Nous devons rejoindre la Lorien.

Aragorn leur indiqua la route à suivre et ils se retournèrent pour partir, mais Isleen resta là sans bouger, la tête baissée.

-Vous ne venez pas ?, lui demanda Aragorn, ce qui lui fit relever la tête.

-Elle préfère sans doute la compagnie des orques…dit Boromir avec sarcasme. Elle est sans doute avec eux. Et elle va mieux, aussi, bizarrement !

-Quoi ?!, dit-elle choquée. Mais pourquoi serais-je avec eux ?

-Vous avez quelque chose en vous..., dit Legolas se retouchant le bras. Qui vous rend différente de nous...Une ombre plane sur vous.

-Pardon ?! Oui, je vous ai menti, mais je ne vous ai jamais fait de mal !, dit Isleen sur la défensive, se demandant ce qu'il avait à toujours se toucher le bras.

-Dans la montagne, après le pont quand je vous tenais, dit l'elfe douloureusement comme si la sensation était encore là. Vous avez mis votre main sur mon bras et j'ai cru qu'un feu brûlant coulait dans mes veines.

Elle le regarda sans rien dire, choquée. Elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

-Donc vous êtes dangereuse pour nous !, conclu Boromir, triomphant.

-Si j'étais dangereuse et si j'étais avec les orques ! Réfléchissez un petit peu Boromir !, s'écria Isleen en colère face à ses accusations multiples – c'était une véritable chasse aux sorcières, ma parole ! – qui n'en finissait pas. Je n'aurai pas pris la peine de sauver Frodon !

Son regard accrocha celui de Frodon qui ne dit rien.

-Je n'aurai pas pris la peine de monter plus de 300 mètre de glace pour le plaisir ! Je n'aurais pas tué d'orques. criait-elle à présent à bout de nerf, toutes larmes envolées, son regard passant sur chaque homme lui faisant face. Et si vous pensez que le seigneur Elrond ait pu se faire berner par un être aussi insignifiant que moi, vous êtes alors plus bête que je le crois !

Elle avait le souffle coupé, et les autres la regardaient légèrement gênés.

-Bon, calmons-nous, intervint Aragorn d'un ton sans réplique. Nous devons partir. Maintenant.

Boromir se détourna et parti vers le chemin que leur avait désigné Aragorn plus tôt. Gimli, qui n'avait rien dit, regarda une dernière fois Isleen puis se détourna. Les hobbits suivirent l'exemple du nain, sauf Frodon qui la regarda longuement sans qu'aucune expression ne transparaisse sur son visage, puis s'en fut à son tour. Legolas ne lui fit même pas grâce d'un regard et se détourna. Seuls restèrent Aragorn et Isleen.

-Les seigneurs de Lorien décideront de votre sort, lui dit Aragorn en se retournant pour suivre les autres. Bien que j'ai confiance en la sagesse du seigneur Elrond, je préfère être sûr que vous n'êtes pas un danger pour nous.

Isleen hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation, bien que son cœur se soit brisé encore un peu plus au fur et à mesure que ses compagnons lui aient tourné le dos. Elle se mit alors en route vers celle qui, elle l'espérait, l'amenderait et répondrait enfin à la question qu'elle se posait depuis quelques temps: Qu'est-ce qu'elle était ?

.

.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que l'attente de la suite est à la hauteur de vos espérances. Je vous dit au mois prochain. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!


	15. Caras Galadhon

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue et que vous ne vous êtes pas trop languis de la suite des aventures de nos compagnons ! (enfin, si, j'espère au fond de moi que ça été le cas !) Merci en tout cas pour votre lecture et vos reviews !

Je tiens vraiment à vous remercier de vos messages, que ce soit sur les chapitres ou pour mon message d'excuse concernant la pause que j'ai faite. Vos mots m'ont touché et m'ont rendu très heureuse, alors : merci.

Comme je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos gentils commentaires des chapitre treize et quatorze, je le fais maintenant. Certains d'entre vous ont des comptes donc je leur envoie directement par message mes réponses !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que la suite va vous plaire !

Disclaimer : l'histoire originelle ne m'appartient pas, etc , etc…

.

 ** _Review chapitre 13 :_**

 **Alea** : Merci pour ton message ! Oui, le sexisme est assez présent dans les chapitres du fait que Tolkien a écrit l'histoire dans un univers qui se rapporte au Moyen-âge. La place de la femme à cette époque (quoique, à la nôtre …enfin bref) se confine à faire des enfants - on peut le voir avec Eowyn d'ailleurs qui se révolte contre ce rôle… Après, Isleen parait « plus faible » aux yeux de ses compagnons car ils essayent de la protéger, mais elle vient d'une autre époque et d'un autre monde donc, pour elle, les valeurs égalitaires sont importantes, ce qui créé des étincelles.

Tu auras bientôt les réponses pour les spécificités d'Isleen, et j'espère que ça te plaira ! J'ai écouté la chanson « Song of Durin », que je n'ai pas arrêté de mettre en boucle, tellement elle est bien !

 **Guest** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Jennahope** : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, je comprends ta frustration en ce qui concerne Isleen…S mais les réponses arrrivent très vite !

 **Lili19 :** Merci pour ta review et ton entousiasme ! La suite arrivera tous les 15 du mois !

.

 ** _Chapitre infos chapitre :_**

 **Guigui ouistiti :** Merci Guigui ! J'espère que depuis notre conversation devant les burgers, tu as eu le temps de lire le chapitre !

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite va te plaire !

 **Pipeau2 :** Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton commentaire, qui m'a beaucoup touché. Pour la venue d'Isleen, elle souhaite des réponses d'où sa venue avec la communauté. Pour le Col, elle se devait de suivre la décision de Gandalf, au risque de paraître encore plus suspecte aux yeux des autres.

En ce qui concerne Legolas et Isleen, j'aime bien leurs petits moments et je m'amuse beaucoup avec eux. Les réponses concernant Isleen arriveront bientôt et j'espère que ça te plaira !

 **Guest 2** : Merci beaucoup !

.

 _ **Chapitre 14:**_

 **Pipeau 2** : Merci pour ta review ! Héhé, je sais que j'ai été un peu sadique avec Gandalf et le changement d'Isleen. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, car il fallait que toute les pièces se mettent en place mais j'en suis plutôt contente. Et oui la réaction des autres est horrible ! Je savais que ça allait vous faire tous enrager et j'ai eu raison, haha ! J'ai d'ailleurs adoré ta phrase : « Boromir est imbuvable, mais ce n'est pas nouveau » qui m'a vraiment fait rire ! Le coup est dur pour Isleen et fait écho à l'ambiance sous la Moria où il l'infantilise et où ils auraient préféré ne pas l'avoir avec eux…

 **Arwen** : Merci beaucoup pour ton message ! Oui la scène de fin est assez cruelle pour Isleen et je suis contente que sa personnalité te plaise !

.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 15 : Caras Galadhon**

.

Ils parcoururent rapidement la Vallée, souhaitant mettre le plus de kilomètre possible entre eux et les orques, tandis que soleil continuait sa course dans le ciel, infatigable.

Isleen courait elle aussi, toujours à l'arrière du groupe, le cœur lourd.

Aragorn les menait à présent. Il était suivi de près par Gimli et Legolas. Les hobbits suivaient plus lentement, mais leur endurance était vraiment remarquable. Boromir courait plus près d'Isleen, la main continuellement sur la garde de son épée, comme si à tout moment elle allait dévoiler son vrai visage…

Cette surveillance constante la mettait mal à l'aise et les fréquents coups d'œil furibonds du gondorien lui pesaient plus encore, mais elle lui rendait chaque œillade avec une amertume sans précédent. Elle admettait que ne pas leur dire la vérité aurait des conséquences, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que leurs sentiments à son égard étaient si mauvais. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'ils la rejetteraient de cette façon. Surtout Frodon.

Elle remarqua durant sa course que le jeune hobbit avait toujours la tête baissée et que ses épaules semblaient lourdes à porter pour lui. Elle en fut désolée pour lui.

Mais elle leur en voulait. Terriblement. À tous. Il leur avait été tellement facile de se liguer contre elle. C'était comme s'ils avaient attendu qu'elle soit faible pour lui porter le coup fatal. Et ça avait fonctionné. Elle était devenue le mouton noir. Une traitresse à leurs yeux. Judas.

Encore heureux qu'ils ne l'abandonnent pas aux orques, bien que l'envie brillait au fond des prunelles du gondorien devant elle.

-Faite vite !, s'exclama Aragorn au groupe.

La Vallée des rigoles sombres, aux roches grises et froides et au paysage sombre, laissa rapidement place, au fur et à mesure de leur course, à plusieurs touffes d'herbe. D'abord timides, Isleen et les autres remarquèrent la présence entre les roches de plusieurs brins d'herbe, puis ce fut plus prononcé jusqu'à ce que leurs pieds continuent leur chemin sur de l'herbe tendre et d'un beau vert clair.

Isleen sentit une joie sans fin – malgré ses tourments – à voir apparaitre au loin la lisière du bois de la Lothlorien. Elle serait bientôt en sécurité.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau des premiers arbres. Isleen était enchantée de la vision que lui offrait cette nature luxuriante. Les arbres étaient impressionnants et touffus à souhait. Elle avait hâte de voir la cité de Caras Galadhon. Arwen et Eledhwen lui en avait tant parlé qu'elle avait l'impression d'y avoir déjà été. Ils passèrent rapidement la lisière d'arbre, et entrèrent plus profondément dans les bois.

L'herbe y était moins fournie, la mousse étant maîtresse des lieux. Le soleil qui déclinait faisait ressortir des teintes de rouges et d'or sur les feuilles des différentes fougères et autres plantes. Plusieurs feuilles de couleur rouge - de la même teinte que celle de ses cheveux, nota mentalement Isleen - tombaient des arbres, atterrissant sur le sol ou sur les vêtements des membres de la communauté.

L'air y était humide mais réconfortante, cela plu à Isleen qui se sentit bien mieux sous la présence des arbres qu'à découvert.

.

* * *

.

L'ensemble de la compagnie avait le nez en l'air. Isleen remarqua que le visage de Legolas était beaucoup plus détendu et que son regard brillait de contentement. L'air et l'ambiance de la forêt lui avait manqué, cela se voyait. Pour preuve, il tenait dans sa main droite une des feuilles qui était tombé sur eux. Frodon avait le regard rivé sur les arbres et ses traits s'étaient légèrement apaisés, face à la pluie rouge et or des feuilles.

Isleen soupira de soulagement, rien n'était peut-être perdu, peut-être qu'elle pourrait de nouveau être leur amie, bien qu'une petite voix mesquine et sournoise dans sa tête lui rappela qu'ils lui avaient tourné le dos, la rendant de nouveau morose.

Gimli, hache à la main, paraissait moins à son aise dans le bois et ses traits était tirés et légèrement effrayés. Cette vision arracha un léger sourire moqueur à la jeune femme. Malheureusement son regard rencontra celui de Boromir et celui-ci, comme à son habitude, n'était en rien chaleureux. Cette vision coupa net l'envie d'Isleen de se moquer du Maître Nain.

Ils continuèrent de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans les bois, la lisière des arbres étant désormais loin derrière eux. Isleen restait en retrait par rapport aux autres même Boromir s'éloigna d'elle, pour aller vers le reste de leurs compagnons.

-Nous allons nous reposer ici, le lieu parait sûr, les orques n'iront pas se risquer aussi loin dans ces bois, annonça Aragorn en s'arrêtant sur un espace plus large entre les arbres, qui pourrait les abriter. Essayez de dormir quelques heures.

Tous enlevèrent leurs affaires, et s'installèrent près des arbres. Isleen s'installa les jambes rompues près d'une grosse racine d'un chêne. Plusieurs feuilles formaient un tapis moelleux, ce qui lui fit plaisir. Elle tournait le dos au reste du groupe, mais de toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'ils en avaient à faire. Elle était devenue un paria à leurs yeux.

-Legolas ?, demanda Aragorn

-Dormez, lui répondit-il. Je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer maintenant.

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de fermer les yeux, chuchota alors Frodon à Sam. J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais y voir.

L'étau qui encerclait le cœur d'Isleen, installée non loin d'eux, se serra un peu plus à ses paroles. Bien que sa colère envers eux et leurs paroles blessantes étaient toujours présentes, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la peine pour le hobbit.

-Essayez quand même, Maitre Frodon, lui dit tristement Sam. Vous avez besoin de force.

-Dites-moi, vous n'avez jamais sommeil ?, demande Pipin à Legolas.

-Mon peuple a moins besoin de repos que vous-autres, lui dit gentiment Legolas ne voulant pas le brusquer après la perte de Gandalf. Nous méditons plus que nous dormons.

-Vous méditez ? demanda curieusement Merry qui s'était rapproché.

-Oui. Pour vous expliquer, nous nous recentrons en nous-même pour retrouver le repos, expliqua Legolas.

-Ah, firent Pippin et Merry d'une seule voix, en le regardant bizarrement. Puis ils partirent laissant l'elfe seul et légèrement perdu.

 _-Il marche sur la neige, il est toujours aussi propre alors que nous autres devons puer à des kilomètres et en plus Monsieur n'a pas besoin de dormir, juste de méditer en lui-même.,_ pensa sarcastiquement Isleen. _A croire qu'il n'a aucun défaut !_

Legolas tourna la tête et vit Isleen le regarder mais elle se retourna vivement, ne souhaitant pas que l'elfe sache qu'elle les avait espionné, bien qu'il n'était pas dupe, au vu du haussement de sourcil qu'il lui destina.

 _-Ah si, il en a un, de défaut, en fait !_ hurla-t-elle intérieurement fusillant du regard l'écorce de l'arbre qui lui faisait face – et qui ne lui avait rien demandé – ne voulant pas regarder Legolas de nouveau. _C'est un gros CON !_

Elle s'efforça de garder ses yeux rivés sur l'arbre, bien trop consciente du regard qui lui vrillait le dos. Il était déjà en colère contre elle, pas la peine de rajouter grossière à sa longue liste de défaut - surtout si en plus monsieur avait la faculté de lire dans ses pensées. Ce qui ne serait pas étonnant, vu la chance qu'elle avait…

.

* * *

.

Les conversations moururent rapidement, mais Isleen ne réussit pas à s'endormir. Elle contemplait les quelques étoiles qu'elle pouvait apercevoir entre les branches épaisses de l'arbre sous lequel elle s'était adossée.

Elle se leva doucement, ne voulant pas gêner les autres membres du groupe. Legolas tourna la tête vers elle, se demandant pourquoi elle ne dormait pas… mais ne voyant là aucun danger pour les autres, il retourna à sa contemplation, se désintéressant d'elle.

Isleen, qui avait capté son regard froid, grimaça mais ravala sa bile de colère. Elle voulait mieux voir les étoiles, l'attitude de l'elfe n'allait pas gâcher son plaisir. Elle se mit à grimper en silence l'arbre qu'elle avait fusillé plus tôt du regard, espérant que celui-ci ne lui en tienne pas rigueur. Les aspérités lui permettaient de s'accrocher facilement au tronc et aux branches, aussi arriva-t-elle rapidement au niveau de la cime de l'arbre. Les épaisses branches soutenaient facilement son poids.

La jeune femme poussa l'une des branches et la voute céleste se dévoila à elle. Toutes les étoiles du ciel semblaient briller pour elle cette nuit. Elle s'installa contre le tronc et son regard se perdit dans le ciel. Regarder le ciel l'apaisa si bien qu'elle s'endormit rapidement.

.

* * *

.

La lumière de l'aube lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Elle papillonna doucement des yeux, désorientée. Face à elle, le ciel avait une teinte rose et bleu. Puis elle se rappela son ascension dans la nuit. Elle s'affola car Aragorn ne souhaitait rester que quelques heures sur les lieux. L'avaient-ils laissé seule ?

Mais la voix d'un Pippin bougon la rassura rapidement. Au moins ne l'avaient-ils pas abandonnée. Le raffut du hobbit lui apprit également qu'il avait apparemment faim. Elle se pencha mais les épaisses feuilles lui cachèrent la vue du campement, elle se contenta donc d'écouter.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'i manger, Pippin…, soupira Merry.

-Il faudrait peut-être aller voir si on peut trouver des champignons !, intervient Sam qui devait avoir faim lui aussi. On est dans un bois, quand même !

Isleen sourit sur sa branche, toujours cachée des autres. Boromir rangeait ses affaires et Aragorn faisait de même, tout comme Legolas. Elle trouvait très amusant que, même dans une situation comme la leur, les hobbits aient toujours faim. Cela la rassura quelque peu. Bon, par contre, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son absence, ce qui la vexa légèrement… mais au moins elle ne devait plus subir les œillades tellement bienveillantes de Boromir et des autres. Bien que Legolas l'ai vu se lever, personne n'avait pensé à aller voir ce qu'elle devenait derrière sa racine ? Peut-être que l'Elfe en avait parlé à Aragorn et qu'il lui faisait grâce de quelques minutes de tranquillité.

-Ne vous éloignez pas, jeunes hobbits ! intervint Gimli, suspicieux, faisant sursauter Isleen qui s'était perdue dans ses questionnements. On raconte qu'une jeune ensorceleuse vit dans ces bois. Une sorcière elfe, aux terribles pouvoirs. Tous ceux qui l'ont regardé sont tombés sous son charme. Et on ne les a jamais revus !

Les hobbits, qui s'apprêtaient à aller chercher leur déjeuner, se figèrent de peur à l'idée de rencontrer pareille créature!

Frodon s'arrêta d'un seul coup et son visage perdit de sa couleur.

-Ça va, M'sieur Frodon ? demanda Sam. Vous êtes tout pâle.

-C'est cette voix…

-Quelle voix ? demanda Pippin légèrement paniqué, se rapprochant un peu plus de Merry.

Isleen savait qu'à ce moment, Galadriel parlait à Frodon. La jeune femme grimaça car ça ne devait pas être très agréable. Elle souffla légèrement, sa pause étant finie, et s'apprêta à descendre les rejoindre. Il ne servait à rien de bouder sur sa branche, Legolas aurait été capable de venir la chercher, ce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas.

-Et bien voici un Nain qu'elle n'envoutera pas si aisément ! reprit Gimli avec courage sous le regard moqueur de Legolas et Aragorn. J'ai l'œil du faucon et les oreilles du renard. OH !

Plusieurs elfes entouraient la compagnie, les mettant en joue avec leurs flèches. Ils n'avaient pas l'air commode, tant et si bien que les membres du groupe se figèrent. Aragorn se maudit de ne pas avoir été plus attentif. Etaient-ils ennemis ou amis ? Tout le monde pouvait désormais être un traître…

Legolas fut aussi prompt que les elfes et banda rapidement son arc, mais le nombre de personnes qui les mettait en joue était bien trop important. Au même moment, Isleen se figea dans son mouvement. Elle était bien cachée et préféra rester où elle était. Qu'ils se débrouillent avec les elfes ! De plus, elle avait l'avantage dans sa position – accroupie et non plus assise– de voir légèrement le bout du campement et les elfes qui tenaient en joue le reste du groupe. Elle devina qu'avec ses cheveux aussi rouges que les feuilles de l'arbre, elle était invisible pour les autres.

Puis elle aperçut un elfe à la chevelure d'or se rapprocher de la troupe qui s'était regroupée au centre. Ses hommes se déplacèrent pour le laisser passer. Le sourire d'Isleen grandit et son cœur se fit plus léger, elle allait pouvoir s'amuser.

-Le nain respire si fort que nous aurions pu le tuer dans le noir, dit une voix d'un ton méprisant, tout en s'arrêtant en dessous de l'arbre où était perchée Isleen.

POC !

Le nouveau venu grimaça et porta sa main sur sa tête. Il leva les yeux vers l'arbre, mais la jeune femme était trop bien cachée derrière les épaisses branches et le large feuillage. Isleen, pour s'empêcher de rire, avait mis son poing dans sa bouche et se mordait la main.

Elle attendit quelques instants et se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil. L'elfe était retourné vers ses compagnons, pensant que le gland qui lui était tombé dessus était l'œuvre de l'arbre.

La jeune femme reprit un des glands qu'elle avait en main et visa cette fois un des compagnons de l'elfe aux cheveux d'or, qui se tenait près de Legolas.

POC

- _Dans le mille_., pensa-t-elle se mordant la langue pour ne pas rire.

L'elfe à la tenue grise releva la tête mais, n'apercevant rien dans les arbres, il se repositionna face à la communauté.

-J'ai comme l'impression que cet arbre ne vous aime pas beaucoup., ne put s'empêcher de dire Pippin d'un ton innocent.

Le regard du chef elfe se fit plus dur et Pippin déglutit, tandis qu' Isleen ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement. L'elfe blond leva alors directement les yeux vers l'arbre, les sourcils froncés. Ses gardes tenaient toujours en joue la compagnie, tandis qu'Aragorn soupira légèrement.

-Qui est là ?!, tonna la voix du Galadhrim. Montrez-vous !

Isleen laissa échapper un autre petit rire puis entreprit de descendre de l'arbre, sous l'ordre de l'elfe. Quelques Galadhrim pointèrent leurs flèches vers l'arbre, mais celui-ci était tellement touffu qu'il leur était impossible de la voir encore, malgré leur vision elfique. Quand elle jugea qu'elle pouvait sauter de ses branches sans danger, elle sauta.

Elle atterrit souplement devant l'elfe blond, tandis que les soldats elfiques baissaient leurs arcs, tout comme Legolas.

-Bonjour Haldir !, lui dit-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres, avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer contre elle.

-Isleen !, s'exclama-t-il sous le choc de la voir ici. Mais…

-Ce n'est pas très gentil de traiter Gimli comme ça !, gronda faussement la jeune femme, en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Bien qu'il le mérite sans doute.

-Vous vous connaissez ?, intervint Aragorn, alors que le reste de la communauté était surpris de la familiarité de la jeune femme, et que Gimli se renfrognait.

-Oui, on se connait, répondit la jeune femme, la main droite tenant toujours le bras du capitaine elfique. Elle se sentait euphorique de le voir. Enfin quelqu'un qui ne la prenait pas pour Judas et qui lui faisait confiance.

-Isleen…, soupira Haldir avec une pointe de tendresse dans la voix, puis il se tourna vers le rôdeur. Oui, on s'est rencontré lorsque je suis venu en Imladris.

Isleen regarda Aragorn qui semblait surprit par le capitaine. Elle ne se souvenait plus s'ils se connaissaient déjà avec Aragorn. Gimli semblait toujours bougon face aux elfes, mais ça ne changeait pas vraiment. Boromir avait la bouche légèrement ouverte et ses yeux ne faisaient que de passer entre Haldir et elle, comme s'il essayait de résoudre une équation trop compliquée pour lui. Les hobbits paraissaient étonnés mais au moins ils n'avaient plus peur, ce qui était une bonne chose.

Son regard passa sur Legolas mais ses yeux de glace la firent tressaillir. Il avait la mâchoire serrée et le corps tendu. Il fixait Haldir. Enfin il regardait plutôt le bras de l'elfe, là où sa main à elle était posée. Elle entreprit de retirer sa main rapidement, de peur que le regard de l'elfe ne la lui transperce.

Celui-ci releva vivement la tête, et ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens, cherchant des réponses à de multiples questions muettes. Elle détourna la tête, sentant ses joues rosir. Elle n'avait pas à réagir comme ça, elle n'avait rien fait de mal, se fustigea-t-elle. Il la méprisait, alors pourquoi pensait-elle avoir fait quelque chose de mal ? Oh qu'elle n'aimait pas ça ! Pour la peine elle fusilla Legolas du regard et celui-ci détourna les yeux.

Isleen – 1, Legolas – 0 !

Haldir, qui n'avait rien remarqué de l'agitation d'Isleen, se retourna alors vers Legolas.

-Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion.

Legolas hocha la tête, mais l'effort sembla lui coûter. Haldir sembla surprit par l'accueil glacial du prince mais ne dit rien. Isleen fronça les sourcils et interrogea l'elfe du regard. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait encore ? Il avait le droit de lui en vouloir, mais Haldir n'y était pour rien dans leur histoire ! Il venait de le rencontrer !

-Govannas vîn qwennen le, rajouta à contre cœur le prince elfique, après un coup de coude discret d'Aragorn.

Un léger malaise flotta un instant puis Aragorn s'avança vers Haldir, qui se retourna vers l'homme. Isleen regardait toujours Legolas, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Les elfes n'étaient-ils pas censée être polis – voir même un peu trop – avec les autres peuples ? A l'exception bien sûr des orques et autres bestioles... Legolas fit semblant de ne pas voir que la jeune femme le fixait, mais elle remarqua que la pointe de ses oreilles rosissait légèrement.

Isleen – 2, Legolas – 0 !

Cette constatation fit naître un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres d'Isleen. Sourire que même le regard noir de Boromir n'arriva pas à éteindre. Elle avait trouvé un allié en Haldir. Que le gondorien se fatigue tant qu'il le voulait, elle s'en fichait.

-A Aragorn in Dunedain,, salua Haldir sa main droite posée sur le cœur. Istannen le ammen.

-Hennaid, le salua à son tour Aragorn comme l'usage chez les elfes – polis – se faisait.

-Voici donc la légendaire courtoisie des elfes !, tonna Gimli mécontent, qui était derrière les autres. Il parle une langue qui nous est inconnue !

-Nous n'avons pas eu de rapport avec les Nains depuis les jours sombres, expliqua le capitaine blond piqué au vif.

-Rhoo ! Gimli, arrêtez!, intervint Isleen, qui ne voulait pas que la situation s'envenime plus encore.

-Et vous savez ce que le Nain répond à ça !, continua Gimli sans s'occuper de l'intervention de la rouquine.

-IL NE REPOND RIEN ! Hurla d'une voix forte Isleen, ce qui fit taire tout le monde, même Gimli, qui fut coupé dans son élan.

Personne ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, Aragorn soupira longuement, reconnaissant envers Isleen pour son intervention. Qui sait ce qu'aurait dit Gimli ?

-Boe ammen veriad lîn., dit-il d'un ton las. Andelu i ven. Merin le telim. Henio, aníron boe ammen i dulu lîn ! _(Nous avons besoin d'un endroit protégé. La route est dangereuse. J'aurais espéré que nous pourrions dépendre de vous. Comprenez, nous avons besoin de votre aide)._

-Vous apportez un grand danger avec vous, lui répondit Haldir, le regard tourné vers Frodon qui se figea.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le hobbit qui prit un air grave. Alors c'était comme ça ? Ils allaient devoir sortir de cette forêt sans soutien, abandonnés de tous ? Même des elfes…

-Haldir, intervint une nouvelle fois Isleen, en lui prenant le bras. Nous avons besoin d'aide. S'il te plait. Regarde-nous…

Il se tourna vers elle mais ne sembla pas la voir. Il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes et Isleen devina que Galadriel lui parlait.

-Allons, veuillez me suivre, leur dit-il enfin. Puis il regarda Frodon et Isleen. La Dame de Lorien souhaite vous voir tous les deux.

Isleen arrangea rapidement ses affaires et rejoignit Haldir, qui l'attendait. Sa compagnie était alignée derrière lui. Ils se mirent en marche, laissant la communauté les suivre. Aragorn lança à Gimli un regard lourd de sens face à son attitude. Legolas, les voyant partir ensemble, se ferma totalement. Son visage n'était plus qu'un masque glacial, si bien que les hobbits passant près de lui le regardèrent d'un air craintif.

.

* * *

.

Ils marchèrent plusieurs heures. Comme Haldir les avait informé qu'ils n'arriveraient à Caras Galadhon que la journée suivante, ils s'arrêtèrent car tous avait besoin de repos. A la nuit tombée, ils firent halte au pied d'un arbre aux proportions gigantesques.

-Que c'est grand ! s'exclama Pippin en regardant le tronc et les branches, plus haut.

-C'est un Mellyrn., lui expliqua un elfe de la garde. Il n'en pousse qu'en Lorien, grâce à notre Dame.

-Oh ! C'est très beau en tout cas, dit le hobbit, content qu'on lui réponde, pour une fois, sans le houspiller. Et très grand surtout !

L'elfe sourit doucement, mais ne dit plus rien. Haldir lui fit signe et l'elfe se mit à siffler un air mélodieux. Isleen eu l'impression que le chant d'un rossignol était présent dans l'air, puis la mélodie se tût.

-Et maintenant ?, demanda un Gimli ronchon, ce qui lui valut un regard noir d'Aragorn.

Du mouvement dans les arbres annoncèrent l'arrivé de plusieurs personnes. Isleen se recula et fit place à un elfe qui descendait à l'aide d'une longue échelle en corde fine. Ils étaient quatre elfes à être descendus du haut de l'arbre.

-Ça c'est du solide !, s'exclama Sam abasourdi en s'approchant de l'échelle.

Haldir leur fit signe de monter, et chacun, les uns après les autres, montèrent le long des cordes. Isleen et Frodon s'obligèrent à ne pas regarder en bas, tant l'arbre était grand. Ils arrivèrent sur une petite terrasse en forme de feuille. Cette constatation fit sourire Isleen et elle trouva le système très ingénieux. Comme les apercevoir, s'ils restaient sur leur feuille en effet !?

-Vous passerez la nuit ici, leur annonça Haldir. Puis, en se tournant vers Isleen : Viens avec moi.

La jeune femme suivit le chef de la garde, sous le regard scrutateur d'Aragorn, Boromir et Legolas. La jeune femme remarqua que plusieurs Mellyrn comportaient le même genre de terrasse sur laquelle ils étaient à présent installés. Isleen évita au maximum de se rapprocher du vide, car aucune balustrade ne permettaient de se pencher en toute sécurité, et elle avait assez joué avec le vide pour toute une vie.

-Tiens, pose tes affaires ici, lui dit Haldir, la sortant de ses pensées. Et raconte-moi, pourquoi es-tu là à accompagner ces hommes ?

Comme le lui avait désigné l'elfe blond, elle enleva son sac et ses armes, et les posèrent contre le tronc central de l'arbre à l'écart des autres. Elle s'assit près d'une imposante branche et adossa son dos à l'écorce. Haldir suivit son mouvement et s'assit près d'elle. Une lanterne brillait faiblement au-dessus d'eux, les baignant d'une douce lumière. La jeune femme ferma un instant les yeux et laissa sa tête partir en arrière. Elle était fourbue de fatigue, son corps entier lui faisait mal et elle se sentait tendue à l'extrême.

-J'ai besoin de réponses, répondit enfin la jeune femme en entourant ses genoux de ses bras.

-Et tu as besoin de te mettre en danger pour avoir ces réponses auxquelles tu tiens tant ?, lui demanda Haldir, soucieux.

-Te rappelles-tu ce que je t'ai dit quand tu es repartie d'Imladris ?, dit Isleen, de plus en plus épuisée.

L'elfe Blond réfléchit quelques secondes pour se rappeler cet épisode.

-Tu m'as dit que nous nous reverrions, se rappela-t-il enfin.

-Oui, lui dit-elle, fermant les yeux. Il y a plein de choses que je sais, et j'ai besoin de connaitre certaines réponses.

-Et seule Notre Dame peut t'aider à trouver ces réponses ?, lui demanda-t-il doucement, alors que la jeune femme appuyait sa tête contre son épaule.

-Je l'espère..., répondit-elle dans un souffle, s'endormant.

L'elfe ne bougea pas, ne souhaitant pas réveiller Isleen. Il fit un signe discret à l'un de ses gardes, et lui demanda de lui amener une couverture qu'ils gardaient lors des nuits fraîches. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle tombe malade.

Plus loin s'était réuni ce qui restait de la communauté. Aragorn était assis, le front soucieux. Il jetait de nombreux regards vers Isleen qui dormait près d'Haldir. Qu'est qu'il y avait entre eux ? Ils semblaient très proches. Il toucha distraitement le pendentif qu'Arwen lui avait confié. Elle ne lui avait quasiment rien dit sur Isleen avant leur départ. Simplement de lui faire confiance et de la protéger. Il aurait aimé en savoir plus, repousser les doutes qui le harcelait quand il était question de la rouquine. Il se devait de protéger Frodon. Mais la réaction du Galadhrim le déroutait. Il lui faisait confiance et cherchait à la protéger. En fait, en y regardant de plus près, il lui sembla même un instant que tous les elfes présents sur la terrasse lui jetaient un coup d'œil et cherchaient à la protéger.

Legolas s'était de plus en plus fermé, au fur et à mesure de la journée. A dire vrai, depuis leur rencontre avec les Galadhrims. Il était face à Haldir et à la jeune femme, semblant surveiller ce qu'il se passer entre les deux. Aragorn remarqua que sa mâchoire s'était serrée encore plus quand Isleen avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule d'Haldir.

-Tout va bien mon ami ?, demanda Aragorn à l'elfe se demandant, s'il allait devoir ceinturer l'elfe pour éviter que celui-ci se jette sur leur hôte.

-Très bien, lui dit-il le regard toujours rivé sur les deux silhouettes.

-Vous avez l'air d'aller très bien en effet, lui répondit Aragorn. Mais arrêtez de les assassiner du regard, si vous voulez que l'on vous croie.

Legolas regarda Aragorn de ses yeux de glace et fronça les sourcils, prêt à dire quelque chose, mais au même moment, un garde déposa sur la jeune femme une couverture qu'Haldir ajusta pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Tout cela n'échappa en rien au regarda aiguisé de l'elfe, qui se renfrogna de nouveau.

Aragorn soupira. Sa main se porta de nouveau à son pendentif. Comme son étoile ce soir lui manquait.

Boromir s'était installé près de Frodon et de Gimli. Aucun ne parlait et l'ambiance y était de plus en plus lourde. Gimli semblait supporter de moins en moins la présence des elfes autour de lui, ce qui le rendait grognon, et Frodon semblait plus malheureux que jamais. Son visage était fermé mais ses yeux reflétaient toute la détresse qu'il ressentait au fond de son cœur.

-Gandalf ne sera pas mort en vain, dit Boromir au bout d'un moment au hobbit. Il n'aurait pas voulu que vous perdiez espoir.

Frodon regarda le gondorien. Jamais il ne s'était sentit proche de lui. Aragorn les avait aidé durant leur traversée de la Comté jusqu'à Fondcombe. Un lien s'était créé entre eux depuis la nuit sur la tour de garde. Mais avec le gondorien, il y avait toujours eu une tension croissante liée au pouvoir de l'anneau. Frodon savait qu'il désirait l'anneau. Et il l'avait empêché de rejoindre Gandalf pour essayer de le sauver. Peut-être aurait-il pu l'aider ?

-C'est un lourd fardeau que vous portez, continua Boromir, sans se douter des pensées de Frodon. N'y ajoutez pas le poids de cette mort.

Oui. Il aurait pu l'aider. Mais Gandalf était mort et Boromir devait être pardonné. Il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre quelqu'un d'autre. Il hocha la tête puis repartit dans ses pensées. Boromir soupira mais ne dit plus rien. Son regard passa sur Isleen, endormi contre l'elfe. Il soupira de plus belle, exaspéré par le manque d'éducation de la jeune femme. Elle ne pensait donc rien de son honneur ? S'acoquiner avec des elfes mettrait la honte sur sa famille. Mais elle ne semblait pas en avoir conscience. Cela énerva le gondorien encore plus.

.

* * *

.

Isleen se réveilla en meilleur forme, malgré plusieurs raideurs dans la nuque. Haldir était parti durant sa courte nuit, mais il l'avait recouverte d'une épaisse couverture elfique, chaude à souhait. Elle regarda autour d'elle. L'aube était là et la communauté se préparait déjà au départ. Elle se releva et replia soigneusement la couverture, ne voulant mettre personne en retard. Un elfe arriva près d'elle et elle lui rendit le bien qui l'avait réchauffé pour la nuit.

-Hantale, lui dit-elle reconnaissante. _(Merci)_

-Glassen, lui répondit-il lui gentiment avant de repartir à ses taches. _(Avec joie)_

Elle retourna vers son sac et le remit sur elle ainsi que ses armes. Elle suivit les autres sur l'échelle de corde – sans regarder en bas – et atterrit avec joie sur le sol du bois. Ils repartirent aussitôt que la communauté était au complet. Seul quatre gardes – dont Haldir – les accompagnait. Le reste des elfes de sa garde continueraient à surveiller l'entrée des orques dans la Lothlorien. Sur le chemin, Haldir lui avait confié que les orques étaient de plus en plus confiants et que lui et ses hommes avaient fort à faire pour les repousser. Le mal grandissait.

Ils marchèrent longtemps mais cela n'était en rien gênant. Isleen marchait près d'Haldir et tous les autres les entendaient rire ensemble.

Elle n'avait pas adressé un mot au reste du groupe depuis leurs confrontations sur la Vallée. Elle leur en voulait beaucoup, mais elle était aussi mal à l'aise en leur présence, car au fond ils n'avaient pas eu tort. Elle avait perdu leur confiance en leur mentant, alors que si elle avait été honnête dès le début, elle aurait pu avoir une vraie relation avec chacun d'eux, sans faux semblants. Ils ne lui pardonneront pas si facilement. Elle en était sûre. Mais était-elle prête elle aussi à leurs pardonner leurs mots ?

Les arbres se firent de plus en plus nombreux, ils durent slalomer entres eux pour ne pas perdre le chemin. Plusieurs fin ruisseaux s'écoulait près d'eux, les obligeant parfois à mouiller leurs bottes. Le chemin se fit étroit et, tandis qu'ils montaient une grande colline, ils durent marcher en file indienne. Isleen marchait derrière les quatre Galadhrims. Elle sentait dans son dos le regard froid de Legolas, qui évidemment marchait juste derrière elle. Quand on n'a pas de veine, c'est jusqu'au bout, apparemment… Une tension horrible ressortait de son être, la mettant encore plus mal à l'aise.

Elle dut se baisser car une branche lui barrait la route et elle en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à Legolas. Son visage était aussi froid que la veille. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l'elfe un court instant avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard. Elle en fut chamboulée car, au travers ses yeux de glace, elle avait vu qu'il souffrait. De quoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Puis lui revinrent ses paroles coupantes comme l'acier : « Une ombre plane sur vous », qui lui avait fait si mal. Elle n'était pas mauvaise, du moins pas plus que la plupart des gens qu'elle avait rencontrés dans sa vie sur terre et ici. Mais il l'avait juger. Donc il pouvait souffrir tant qu'il lui plaira, elle décida que ce n'était plus son problème.

Ils arrivèrent sur une haute colline vers le milieu de l'après-midi, et Haldir s'arrêta. Ils virent au milieu d'une vallée ensoleillée un groupement d'arbres immenses, ressemblant à celui sur lequel ils s'étaient reposés la nuit précédente. Des Mellyrns gigantesques s'offraient à leurs yeux. Plusieurs escaliers permettaient aux visiteurs avertis d'atteindre la cité.

-Caras Galadhon, le cœur du monde elfique, annonça fièrement Haldir à l'ensemble de la communauté. Royaume du Seigneur Celeborn et de Galadriel, Dame de Lorien.

Isleen tourna la tête vers lui et elle put y voir toute la fierté qu'il avait pour sa cité. Elle avait hâte de découvrir la capitale. Elle put constater que tous les autres étaient aussi excités qu'elle. Même Legolas avait perdu de sa froideur – bien que ça ne lui fasse rien, bien sûr – et cela la fit sourire. Sourire bien vite disparu quand elle se rendit compte pour qui elle l'adressait.

Ils repartirent quelques instants plus tard et descendirent la colline pour rejoindre l'entrée de la cité.

-Je vois que tu es content de rentrer,, dit Isleen qui s'était remise à marcher près d'Haldir.

-Oui, je ne vois la cité qu'à de rares occasions, lui apprit Haldir tristement. Dame Galadriel compte sur nous pour protéger la cité. C'est un véritable honneur.

-Tu dois trouver le temps long sur tes arbres, répondit Isleen.

-Parfois. Mais j'ai mes souvenirs pour me réconforter quand la solitude est trop forte, lui dit Haldir lui souriant, complice.

Isleen lui sourit à son tours, mais entendit un grognement derrière elle, qui leur fit tourner la tête. Legolas était juste derrière eux. On aurait dit un félin qui surveille sa proie. Il regardait Haldir mais le Galadhrim ne dit rien, il se contenta d'hausser haut l'un de ses sourcils, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose, qui échappait totalement à Isleen.

-Tu devrais marcher avec tes amis, dit-il assez bas à Isleen, son regard tourné vers elle.

-Il m'ont clairement fait comprendre que je n'étais pas leur amie., dit-elle sombrement.

-Oh. Ils t'ont blessé.

-Oui., lui dit-elle en baissant la tête, encore blessée par leurs paroles.

Il lui prit la main, et la serra quelque seconde avant de la relâcher, pour lui montrer son soutien. Elle le regarda et une larme s'échappa de ses yeux. Il avança la main vers cette larme, mais elle fut plus rapide que lui et l'essuya d'un revers de la main. Elle baissa la tête et ils continuèrent à marcher.

Elle ne disait rien, mais elle avait vu le regard de Legolas devenir assassin au moment où Haldir lui avait serré la main. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?! Il devenait fou. Et pourquoi est-ce que ses état d'âme l'intéressait, d'ailleurs ? Elle se promit à ce moment qu'elle s'en ficherait… tout comme elle se l'était promis quelques heures plus tôt, lui rappela une petite voix.

.

* * *

.

Ils finirent par arriver à l'entrée de la cité. Plusieurs gardes étaient postés près des arches qui s'ouvraient sur de grands escaliers qui faisaient le tour des Mellyrnes. Isleen s'en trouva émerveillée comme tout le reste de la communauté. Et pour combler sa joie, les escaliers possédaient des rambardes !

Haldir les conduisit seul – ses gardes retournant à leur poste – au centre de la cité où se dressait le plus grand arbre jamais vu. Un escalier circulaire d'une extrême beauté en faisait le tour.

-Je vais vous conduire auprès de Dame Galadriel et du seigneur Celeborn, leur dit Haldir. Viendront derrière moi Isleen, puis Frodon et Legolas. Les autres suivront comme ils le voudront.

Aragorn regarda Legolas, interrogateur. Pourquoi Isleen passait devant Frodon et Lui. Frodon était porteur de l'anneau et Legolas de sang royale chez les elfes. Mais Isleen ? Aucun des deux ne put donner de réponse. Le mystère la concernant devenait chaque fois plus épais. Ils espéraient faire la lumière sur cela bientôt.

Haldir leur fit marcher de nombreuses marches – 400, Isleen avait compté quand elle avait remarqué l'immensité de l'arbre – pour les mener au palais de Galadriel et Celeborn. Isleen ne put s'empêcher de contempler la cité tant elle était époustouflante. Les feuilles brillaient et reflétait d'innombrables lumières dorées et vertes, rendant le lieu enchanteur. Plusieurs lanternes blanche étaient posées ici et là sur la charpente de l'escalier. La lumière y était douce mais permettait à tous de marcher sans encombre.

Certains habitants, curieux, sortirent sur leur terrain pour voir qui étaient les visiteurs de leurs seigneurs. Personne néanmoins ne vint les déranger.

Ils finirent par arriver au niveau du palais. Isleen ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais elle ouvrit la bouche d'ébahissement. Le palais était magnifique, fait d'un bois clair, illuminé par un millier de lumière. Il resplendissait de grâce. Haldir les conduisit sur une petite plateforme, au pied d'un très bel escalier de pierre blanche.

Ils attendirent quelques instants puis une lumière blanche éclaira les alentours et leurs visages, les éblouissants. Isleen peina à garder les yeux ouverts, mais s'y efforça. Elle vit apparaitre Galadriel et Celeborn, descendant les marches pour les rejoindre.

Merry et Pippin ouvrirent grand la bouche devant tant de beauté. Sam regarda craintivement les nouveaux venus, stupéfiés par leur beauté. Aragorn les salua à la manière elfique, tout comme Legolas. Boromir et Gimli restèrent stupéfiés devant la beauté de la Dame de Lorien. Frodon, dont le regard était accroché à celui de Galadriel, resta figé et ses yeux se remplirent vite de larmes.

Le couple s'arrêta à quelques marches d'eux, les surplombant tous. Isleen, qui était à l'écart de la communauté, près d'Haldir, contempla elle aussi la beauté des deux seigneurs.

-L'ennemi sait que vous êtes entré ici, dit alors Celeborn d'une voix grave et profonde, légèrement envoûtante. Tout espoir de passer inaperçu a désormais disparu.

 _Merci pour la motivation des troupes_ , pensa Isleen levant les yeux au ciel.

-Neuf sont ici alors qu'ils étaient dix en quittant Fondcombe. Dites-moi où est Gandalf, car j'aimerais vivement m'entretenir avec lui. Et je ne puis le voir de loin.

Voilà, on y était. Elle allait se faire lyncher par le seigneur elfe en personne. Isleen soupira, ce qui attira sur elle le regard de tout le monde. Gênée, elle rougit mais ne baissa pas le regard quand son regard croisa celui de la Dame blanche. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils mais sourit légèrement ensuite. Son regard tomba dans celui d'Aragorn.

-Gandalf Le Gris n'a pas franchi les frontières de ce pays, dit-alors Galadriel, qui avait pu déceler la réponse dans l'esprit d'Aragorn. Il a basculé dans l'ombre.

Frodon tressaillit et tous les membres de la communauté ressentirent le poids du chagrin s'enfoncer un peu plus en eux.

-En effet, il a été pris par l'ombre et la flamme, lui apprit Legolas d'une voix blanche. Un Balrog de Morgoth…

-Ou peut-être n'a-t-il pas été pris, finit-elle par dire, ne le laissant pas terminer.

-Pardon?, dit Boromir, surpris. Mais nous l'avons vu tomber.

-Tomber ne veut pas dire mourir, Boromir, fils de Denethor, lui répondit Galadriel en le regardant étrangement.

-Mais comment ?, demanda Aragorn, qui lança un regard incertain à Isleen,

-Je crois qu'on vous l'a déjà dit, lui rappela la Dame.

Tous les hommes de la communauté se tournèrent vers Isleen, abasourdis par les paroles qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Celle-ci regardait Galadriel, ne se préocuppant pas du reste. Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, elle était en paix avec elle-même sur ce qu'elle leur avait dit concernant Gandalf en sortant de la Moria. Pour le reste, elle verrait plus tard.

-Comment savez-vous cela ?, lui demanda la jeune femme, un espoir naissant dans la voix.

-Ca fait longtemps que j'attends ta venue.

-Ma venue ? Ma venue !, s'énerva Isleen. Elrond vous a envoyé plusieurs lettres et il n'a reçu aucune réponse de votre part ! Pourquoi ?

-Isleen !, s'exclama Haldir en la prenant par le bras. Calme-toi ! Ne répond pas comme ça à notre Dame !

-Non ! répondit-elle durement en se dégageant de la poigne de l'elfe, fatiguée de cette hypocrisie. Je veux des réponses, j'ai assez attendu. Et depuis tout ce temps, vous saviez !

-Je comprends votre colère, lui dit Galadriel, ne prenant pas ombrage du ton d'Isleen. Je ne détiens pas toutes les réponses… mais je connais quelqu'un qui les a.

-Qui ? dit-elle, plus excitée qu'énervée à présent. Elle perdait vraiment le contrôle de ses émotions depuis le début de cette aventure. Ne perdons pas de temps !

-C'est vous qui détenez les réponses.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la plateforme, personne n'osant faire de bruit, attendant la réaction d'Isleen. Galadriel continuait de regarder la jeune femme d'un air bienveillant, ce qui l'énerva au plus haut point. Son corps trembla d'indignation et elle s'obligea à enfoncer ses ongles dans ses paumes pour ne pas perdre le contrôle et sauter sur la Dame Blanche. Ça, et la main d'Haldir qui lui tenait le bras à nouveau.

-Vous vous moquez de moi ?, s'exclama choquée la jeune femme.

-Je crains que non. Je connais certaine choses, mais le reste est en vous, lui dit Galadriel, puis elle se retourna vers les autres. A présent, allez prendre un peu de repos. Car vous êtes accablés par le chagrin et le labeur. Cette nuit, vous dormirez en paix.

Isleen n'en revenait pas. Galadriel n'en avait rien à faire, et elle avait fait tout ce chemin pour rien ! Elle n'obtiendrait rien de cette Dame. Elle aurait du écouter Elrond et rester à Fondcombe. Les réponses étaient en elle… Une bonne séance de méditation et hop !, plus de questions ?! La blague.

-Isleen ?, lui demanda Haldir.

-Hein ? Quoi ?, lui dit-elle n'ayant pas entendu qu'on s'adressait à elle.

-Haldir va vous conduire à votre chambre, lui apprit Galadriel, patiente.

-Elle ne vient pas avec nous ? demanda Frodon.

Isleen lui jeta un coup d'œil. Tiens, il se rappelait à son bon souvenir, maintenant? Elle se savait cruelle à l'encontre du regard peiné de Frodon, mais il l'avait mérité. Il lui avait tourné le dos comme les autres.

-La communauté devrait rester ensemble, dit Aragorn en se tournant vers Galadriel. Et bien qu'Isleen soit une femme, nous avons pris l'habitude d'être avec elle, et nous veillons les uns sur les autres.

-Je pensais que j'étais un danger pour vous, une menteuse…, leur dit-elle d'une voix soyeuse et pleine de sous-entendus. Vous ne devriez pas sauter de joie à l'idée de vous débarrasser de moi?

-Isleen, lui répondit Aragorn, la gêne transperçant sa voix. Notre jugement a été éprouvé par l'épreuve de la Moria. Je vous en prie, ne nous en tenez pas rigueur.

Isleen ne dit rien, car elle leur avait effectivement mentit sur qui elle était, et d'où elle venait. Mais la peine qu'ils avaient ressentie n'était pas une raison pour qu'ils s'en prennent à elle et qu'ils se déchargent de leurs colères sur elle.

De plus, elle était toujours en colère contre l'elfe blond qui la regardait à présent – non pas d'un regard glacial, mais rempli d'excuses muettes – elle n'arrivait pas à digérer sa fameuse phrase comme quoi elle avait une ombre en elle. Car elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était, alors peut-être était-elle monstrueuse ?

Tout d'un coup, elle repensa à son rêve étrange qu'elle avait fait dans la montagne. Le rêve avec cette créature, aux yeux d'or liquide. Un grand frisson la parcouru, et elle eut soudain froid, sans que le temps n'y soit pour quelque chose. Peut-être que Boromir avait raison. Peut-être était-elle un danger pour les autres. Peut-être était-elle un danger pour elle-même. Peut-être qu'elle avait surtout besoin de dormir…

-Je pense que tu devrais me conduire à ma chambre, finit-elle par dire à Haldir, sans regarder ses compagnons de route.

-Tu en es sûre ?

-Oui, dit-elle.

Il la jaugea du regard quelques secondes, puis se retourna vers ses Seigneurs et, après une révérence, s'avança vers les escaliers. Isleen le suivit sans un regard en arrière.

.

* * *

.

Contrairement à ce qu'aurait pensé Isleen, Haldir la conduisit vers un talan situé sur l'un des côté du palais.

-Voici l'une des chambres du palais, lui apprit Haldir, dit-il en ouvrant une porte magnifiquement ouvragée. Tu logeras ici jusqu'à ton départ, je suppose.

-Pourquoi suis-je la seule à avoir ce privilège ?, lui demanda-t-elle, sans comprendre. Legolas est prince, et Aragorn est l'héritier du Gondor.

-Je ne sais pas, Isleen, répondit calmement Haldir. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de discuter les ordres de ma Dame.

Cette phrase fit sourire Isleen. Elle contempla alors sa chambre, qui avait plus l'apparence d'une suite que d'une simple chambre. Elle était bien plus grande et luxueuse que celle qu'elle avait eue à Fondcombe. Tout dans les détails montrait que les meubles et objets avait été fait avec soin et minutie. Elle était privilégiée alors qu'elle se sentait misérable.

-Où vont dormir les autres ?, demanda-t-elle en enlevant son sac pour le poser sur une table.

-Plus bas dans la cité, lui apprit Haldir. Un campement pour les visiteurs leur a été installés.

Isleen eut honte de jouir d'une si confortable chambre, alors que les autres n'auraient qu'un campement pour prendre du repos. Elle était en colère contre eux, mais ils méritaient d'être bien installés. Elle trouva la situation injuste au vue de ce qu'ils avaient tous traversés.

-Ne te sens pas coupable, lui dit Haldir, qui avait deviné ses pensées. Notre Dame a ses raisons pour t'avoir installé ici.

Elle lui sourit tristement, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Haldir la prit alors dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, malgré la crasse qui lui collait à la peau, et ses vêtements qui n'étaient pas propres. Cette familiarité était rare chez les elfes, mais elle en fut reconnaissante et se blotti plus encore contre lui, tant cela la réconfortait. Il lui caressa le dos, la laissant pleurer tout son soul.

Elle se calma au bout de plusieurs minutes, et elle remercia Haldir d'un maigre sourire.

-Ils te pardonneront, et tu leur pardonneras, lui dit-il lui, souriant à son tour. J'en suis sûr. Mais tu dois leur dire la vérité.

-Est-ce que je la connais, au moins, cette vérité ?

-Et confiance en ce que t'a dit Dame Galadriel, lui répondit-il. Tu trouveras ce que tu es venue chercher, j'en suis sûr.

-Merci d'être là.

-Bon, je vais te laisser. Tu dois être fatiguée, lui répondit-il après un instant de silence.

-Je suis épuisée, tu veux dire!, lui répondit-elle. Ton épaule n'avait rien de très confortable, la nuit dernière !

-Que veux-tu, ce sont les muscles qui font ça, lui répondit-il en riant, ce qui fit légèrement sourire la jeune femme.

Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre et, avant qu'il ne parte, elle le reprit dans ses bras, car il était là pour elle. Elle lui embrassa la joue et lui sourit.

-Bonne nuit à toi.

-Bonne nuit.

Il se retourna et la laissa seule. Son regard balaya l'espace autour d'elle tandis que le Galadrhim disparaissait de sa vue. Caras Galadhon était vraiment un lieu enchanteur, on ne pouvait le nier.

Elle remarqua alors Legolas, arrêté au milieu d'un des escaliers proche du palais. Ils auraient pu se parler sans crier tant ils étaient proches, mais ils ne dirent rien. Il la regarda du même regard qui l'avait bouleversé plus tôt dans la journée, son regard remplit de douleur. Elle le regarda sans rien dire puis se détourna et referma la porte.

.

* * *

.

Il faisait nuit noire quand il revint des bains. Etant de sang royal, des habits d'un beau gris argenté avaient été mis à son intention. Il était ensuite parti aux cuisines amener du vin à ses compagnons d'infortune, pour essayer de réduire leurs peines, même si l'effort était vain.

Puis il les avait vus. Elle. Lui. Les bras de la rouquine entourant le cou de cet elfe. Et son baiser. Sur la joue, certes, mais c'était toujours un baiser.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les fixer. Il n'avait pas pu détourner son regard. Elle regardait le capitaine d'un air doux et confiant. Depuis la Moria, ses regards pour lui étaient durs. Mais il l'avait cherché, il avait eu des mots violents pour elle. Elle leur avait menti et il n'aimait pas les mensonges. Et ce courant brûlant dans les veines l'avait plus choqué qu'autre chose, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de leur avouer. Mais son regard, quand il l'avait dit. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien la frapper que le résultat aurait été le même. Et maintenant, elle ne voulait plus rester auprès d'eux. Elle préférait la présence du capitaine.

Une colère terrible enfla de nouveau à la pensée d'Haldir. Il était jaloux. Il avait bien fini par se l'avouer. Il voulait que les attentions d'Isleen lui reviennent, à lui seul. Il n'arrivait plus à faire le tri dans ses émotions quand il s'agissait d'elle, et encore moins quand il était près d'elle. Mais la voir proche de l'autre elfe faisait enfler en lui une rage folle, mélangée à une peine sans nom.

Il était retourné auprès de ses compagnons mais ne leur avait rien dit. Personne n'avait cherché à lui parler. Seul le regard d'Aragorn l'avait suivi. Le chant des elfes sylvains résonnait dans l'air. Une complainte pour la disparition de Gandalf. Mais était-il vraiment mort, ou avait-elle raison quand elle affirmait que non ? Toutes ces questions lui embrouillaient les sens.

Il se posa à la place qui lui était réservée, sourd aux paroles de ses compagnons. Allongé sur sa paillasse, il ne put qu'observer au loin le palais qui brillait par sa splendeur. Il était condamné à l'observer, impuissant.

Il ne pourrait dormir cette nuit, malgré la fatigue qui le tenaillait. Il se releva doucement, car ses compagnon s'étaient enfin endormis. Il sortit de son sac l'une des feuilles qui était tombée sur eux à l'entrée des bois de Lorien. Il n'avait pas compris tout de suite pourquoi il l'avait gardé, mais il était content de l'avoir avec lui. Il contempla son bien, et se rallongea, une feuille rouge à la main. Rouge comme les cheveux d'Isleen.

.

.

* * *

Rhalala sacré Legolas quand même ! Et comment trouvez-vous mon Haldir ? Et la réaction d'Isleen ?

Des reviews ?

Au mois prochain !


	16. Le champs des Elfes

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère que tout va bien pour vous. Moi ça va, je déménage, donc je suis trop contente ! Surtout que c'est au bord de la mer donc c'est encore plus génial !

Je suis aussi super contente car j'ai dépassé les 7500 vues sur l'histoire donc un grand MERCI ! Quand je vois les chiffres et les statistiques augmenter, ça me donne encore plus envie de continuer et de vous faire plaisir ! Donc n'hésitez pas à me faire vos remarques sur l'histoire, et à en parler autour de vous, si vous connaissez des gens qui aiment bien les fanfictions ou le Seigneur des Anneaux !

Le chapitre qui suit est à la fois léger et un peu dur, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! En cette saison venteuse, pluvieuse, et grise, n'hésitez pas à prendre un plaid, un bon chocolat chaud – avec des chamallow dedans ! – ou un bon thé et laissez-vous aller à la lecture !

Je vous dis à très vite et je le répète – on dirai un perroquet – n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre ! J'apprécie toujours énormément de recevoir vos reviews et de connaître vos avis sur l'Eveil Immortel et sur les personnages.

Au mois prochain,

Des bisous !

.

Réponse aux reviews pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte :

 **Alea** : Merci à toi d'avoir laissé un message surtout ! Oui l'époque et l'univers légèrement sexiste moi aussi ça me donne envie de grogner !

Je crois bien avoir hurlé de rire avec cette phrase : « Et parce que lui il n'a jamais été pris à flâner dans le foin des granges avec quelques paysannes bien loties peut-être? »... je crois même que dans le lot, il est le seul avec Gimli à avoir roulé dans le foin ! Mais c'est surtout qu'à cette époque, la femme doit rester pure jusqu'au mariage et que s'acoquiner avec un elfe ben ça lui met la rogne !

Tu es bien impatiente de découvrir le secret d'Isleen, ça fait super plaisir ! Merci pour Haldir, j'aime beaucoup ce personnage et il fait du bien à Isleen, donc … et ça rajoute un peu de drama pour notre cher Legolas ! Je vois bien que tu es remontée contre nos hommes de la communauté et tu as bien raison. Après, Isleen a des torts mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lui en vouloir autant, et t'inquiète pas, je vais faire durer leur déplaisir. Qui s'y frotte s'y brûle, à notre Isleen !

.

J'espère que la suite de l'histoire, les révélations futures et les relations entre les personnages te plairont ! A très vite !

.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Tolkien et blablabla…

.

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 16 : Le champs des elfes

.

Elle n'avait pu soutenir le regard de l'elfe bien longtemps. Elle referma la porte et s'y adossa, soupirant longuement, la tête collée au bois de la porte.

Elle finit par rouvrir les yeux et son regard parcouru sa chambre. Elle était grande, mais confortable. Un grand lit en bois clair était installé contre le mur à sa droite. Une sorte d'édredon bleu gris était posé dessus, et plusieurs oreillers qui avaient l'air moelleux à souhait l'appelaient. Deux tables de chevet finement ouvragées étaient installées près du lit et une lanterne permettait à la pièce d'être chaleureusement éclairée.

En face de la porte, il y avait une petite table avec deux chaises. Son sac était posé dessus. À sa gauche, un secrétaire magnifique, avec de nombreux tiroirs, était installé en face de la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Mais quelle fenêtre ! Elle lui rappelait les vitraux des églises gothique de chez elle, mais sans le vitrail. Du papier et de l'encre avait été disposés à son intention.

Elle pourrait donner de ses nouvelles à ses amis de Fondcombe, si ceux-là n'était pas encore partis pour Valinor. Cette pensée lui serra le cœur, mais elle ne voulait pas s'enfoncer dans cette sombre idée. Son regard alla sur les deux fauteuils installés près d'une porte qui devait donner sur sa salle de bain personnelle. Puis son regard tomba sur le grand miroir installé près de la grande armoire en bois blanc, qui finissait de remplir la pièce.

Elle était sale. Vraiment sale. Ses cheveux étaient hirsutes et de grandes traces de suies noires couvraient son visage. Des sillons de larmes recouvraient l'ensemble, lui donnant l'aspect d'une folle. De plus, ses vêtements étaient légèrement brulés par endroit, et des tâches de sang noirs recouvraient le tout. Magnifique.

Elle se demanda comment Haldir avait pu accepter qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras, elle avait dû salir ses vêtements. Enfin bon, elle en avait eu besoin, il le savait et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il n'avait rien dit sur son aspect. Mais même l'odeur qu'elle dégageait n'était pas plaisante, elle sentait le brûlé et la crasse. Au moins, ses cheveux de feu en avaient maintenant l'odeur, ce qui rendait la chose plus authentique. Elle soupira face à son aspect.

On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, vu par où ils étaient passés... aucun de ses compagnons n'étaient beau à voir. A part Legolas et Aragorn. Legolas était un elfe, et même la suie et l'odeur ne pouvait altérer sa beauté. Cette pensée fit enrager la jeune femme. Pourquoi pensait-elle toujours à lui !?

Pour Aragorn c'était différent, cela le rendait encore plus viril et sexy qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? dit-elle à son reflet comme s'il allait lui répondre. Ca y est, je suis folle.

Fallait vraiment qu'elle ait besoin de dormir pour penser qu'Aragorn était sexy. Bon, ok, il l'était, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le reconnaitre ouvertement ! En plus, Arwen n'aurait pas choisi un thon.

Legolas, c'était autre chose. Il était…il avait…enfin…ca y est, le regard de l'elfe lui revenait.

-Oh et puis merde ! dit-elle rageuse.

Elle s'éloigna de la porte d'un pas rapide et échappa à son reflet. Elle entreprit d'ouvrir son sac pour en sortir les affaires qu'elle avait rangées quand elle était encore à Fondcombe, avec Arwen et Eledwen. Elle sortit sa trousse de toilette et l'ouvrit. Son maquillage n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours intact. Son savon avait était quasiment terminé – contrairement aux hommes du groupe, elle avait essayait de se laver au moins tous les deux jours pour ne pas sentir mauvais, bien que la Moria ait contrecarrée ses plans de nettoyage – elle devra demander à Haldir de lui en fournir un nouveau. Son shampoing solide était quant à lui terminé depuis plusieurs semaines. Et on pouvait dire que ses cheveux ne ressemblaient plus à grand-chose…

Elle sortit également ses affaires chaudes. Elle n'en aurait s'en doute plus besoin mais il faudrait qu'elle les raccommode.

Au fond de son sac, elle trouva un papier blanc et se mit à sourire. Elle alla le mettre sur sa table de chevet pour être sûre d'y penser. Elle en avait presque oublié sa mission.

Il était temps pour elle de se changer et surtout de se laver ! Elle se dirigea vers la porte qui devait cacher la salle de bain, et l'ouvrit. Elle ne fut pas surprise par la beauté de la pièce, mais constata avec plaisir qu'elle était moderne pour l'époque. Une baignoire en pierre s'enfonçait dans le sol – il faudrait vraiment lui dire comme cela était possible, vu qu'ils étaient perchés sur un arbre ! – et un escalier permettait de descendre dans l'eau. On y avait déjà mis de l'eau qu'elle qualifia de brûlante au vu de la vapeur qui s'en échapper. Un cabinet d'aisance était installé dans un coin intime et une grande vasque en verre était posée près de la porte, sur un plan de travail en bois clair. Tout comme à Fondcombe, une multitude de savons et de lotion avait était installée à son attention.

On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait des elfes, ils savaient recevoir.

La jeune femme ne perdit pas de temps, et enleva ses vêtements qu'elle laissa choir sur le sol. Elle se retrouva nue mais ne souffrit pas du froid, car la pièce était remplie de vapeur chaude. Elle alla vers la vasque et fit couler d'une carafe de l'eau froide. Elle ne voulait pas noircir l'eau de son bain et préféra enlever le gros de la saleté avant d'y entrer. On avait disposé pour elle des gants de toilettes et elle entreprit de se laver à l'eau le visage et son corps avec un savon senteur vanille. Elle avisa également un pot rempli d'une substance pâteuse qu'elle identifia rapidement comme étant de la cire. Elle entreprit de l'utiliser et remercia mentalement les elfes de leur attention envers ses poils.

Une fois fini, elle prit deux serviettes moelleuses et alla les installer près de la baignoire. Elle retourna prendre un shampoing et une lotion dont les elfes avait le secret, qu'elle installa près de la serviette et entreprit de descendre dans sa baignoire... qui avait d'ailleurs plutôt l'aspect d'une piscine que d'une baignoire, ce qui la fit rire ! Elle mit la tête sous l'eau, sa tresse n'étant qu'un lointain souvenir. Elle laissa ses cheveux se gorger d'eau, puis elle les lava. Son shampoing sentait divinement bon mais elle n'en reconnu pas l'odeur. Elle effectua deux shampoings pour éliminer toutes traces de crasse de sa tignasse. Une fois sûre que ses cheveux étaient bien propres, elle prit la lotion qui avait la même odeur que son shampoing et l'utilisa généreusement tant l'odeur était envoutante. Pour le plaisir, elle relava son corps et son visage puis se rinça et sortit enroulée de sa serviette. Elle entreprit de faire de même pour ses cheveux. Un très beau miroir ouvragé de feuille d'argent était installé au-dessus de la vasque et elle entreprit de mettre les crèmes mises à sa disposition pour s'en étaler généreusement sur le corps et le visage.

Elle finit par sortir de la salle de bain et alla chercher des vêtements dans l'armoire. Il y avait plusieurs robes, qui bizarrement constata-t-elle étaient toutes à sa taille, tout comme le reste des affaires présentes. Une longue chemise de nuit ferait l'affaire pour ce soir. Elle en trouva une – habituée par le style elfique, elle avait l'avantage de ne plus s'y perdre comme au début de son arrivée en Terre du milieu – et l'enfila, en laissant tomber à terre sa serviette. Une fois fini, elle se retourna vers son sac pour le ranger ainsi que ses vêtements dans l'armoire, mais constata qu'ils avaient disparu. Une servante du palais avait dû profiter qu'elle soit dans la salle de bain pour les lui prendre.

A la place de son sac elle y vit un plateau rempli de fromage, de dattes et de fruits diverses. Elle avait faim donc elle entreprit de se remplir l'estomac.

Une fois rassasiée, elle enleva sa serviette de ses cheveux, les laissant sécher à l'air libre et se dirigea vers son lit. Elle s'allongea sous les couvertures et s'endormit avec le sentiment qu'au moins, cette nuit, elle était en sécurité.

.

* * *

.

Un bruit clair la réveilla le lendemain. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et mit quelque minutes à se rappeler où elle était. Le bruit se répéta une seconde fois.

C'était la porte.

Elle se leva rapidement et alla ouvrir. Haldir se trouvait derrière la porte.

-Oh !, s'exclama-t-il en la voyant en chemise de nuit.

-Ah. Oui. Excuse-moi un instant, lui dit-elle en refermant la porte (Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être coincés par moment…!)

Elle ouvrit son armoire et trouva une robe de chambre légère mais assez couvrante pour ne pas choquer l'immortel.

-C'est mieux ?, lui dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. Viens, entre.

Haldir sourit à sa remarque sans en prendre ombrage et entra à sa suite.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais si tôt., lui dit-elle.

-Il est plus de midi !, s'exclama Haldir les yeux rieurs. Je suis venu vérifier que tes oreillers ne t'avaient pas étouffé.

-Très drôle, dit-elle d'une voix endormie en bayant de manière peu élégante.

Haldir rigola doucement, ce qui dérida la jeune femme.

-Je vais me préparer, lui répondit-elle en partant vers la salle de bain. Attends-moi, je ne serais pas longue.

Elle s'arrêta en chemin, et alla vers sa table de chevet. Elle prit le papier qui était posé dessus et se rapprocha d'Haldir qui ne comprenait pas le comportement d'Isleen. Elle prit ses mains et y déposa le papier qu'elle avait retrouvé la veille. Sa main se ferma serra brièvement celle de l'elfe et, quand elle releva la tête, elle comprit qu'il savait. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres et ses yeux se firent mélancoliques.

La jeune femme prit la première robe qu'elle trouva dans son armoire et laissa Haldir seul dans la pièce, pour se rendre dans sa salle de bain.

Elle s'attacha les cheveux avec un peigne en nacre qui reposait près d'une multitude de brosses, et se déshabilla. Elle enfila des sous-vêtements elfiques, bien loin de sa simple chemise de lin. C'est qu'ils avaient du goût ! Puis elle entreprit de mettre la robe. La pièce de tissu était blanche. Elle avait un décolleté en V non choquant et de longues manches qui tombaient jusqu'au sol. Ce qui étonna la jeune femme fut le dos de la robe : il était transparent mais brodé de dentelle fleurie, ressemblant à la Nephredil. La robe possédait une traine élégante et longue comme il fallait. Elle se coiffa rapidement les cheveux, qui étaient maintenant doux et soyeux comme la soie – les Elfes feraient fureur sur terre avec leurs lotions capillaires !- et se les natta à la mode elfique. Deux tresses sur le côté et une au milieu se rejoignant au centre de sa tête, et ensuite ses cheveux resteraient libre. Malgré le temps passé, elle n'avait en rien perdu son doigté pour se coiffer. Eledwen et Arwen auraient été fières d'elle.

Elle se maquilla légèrement avec ses produits, car malgré sa longue nuit et ses crèmes elfiques offertes gracieusement, elle avait encore des cernes. Une fois satisfaite du résultat, elle sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre Haldir.

Il releva la tête et elle remarqua qu'il avait les yeux brillant.

-Tu es radieuse !, la complimenta-t-il en repliant soigneusement le papier et le mettant dans ses poches.

-Je me sens surtout fatiguée, lui répondit-elle rougissant légèrement sous le compliment. Elle ne fait pas un peu trop... ? J'ai l'habitude d'être en uniforme. Ça me fait tout drôle !

-Non. Tu es magnifique, lui dit Haldir sincère.

Au même instant quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Entrez ?, dit- Isleen qui se demandait qui pouvait bien vouloir venir la voir.

Une jeune elleth entra dans la pièce, les vêtements d'Isleen dans la main. En croisant le regard vert de la jeune femme l'elleth rougit fortement et fit la révérence. Isleen ouvrit grand ses yeux, étonnés par ce comportement. Elle regarda Haldir ne sachant que faire.

-Merci, Rian., intervient le capitaine de la garde. Tu peux disposer.

L'elleth regarda une dernière fois Isleen et sortit ensuite de la pièce après une nouvelle révérence.

-Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ?

-Tu dors au palais., lui rappela Haldir. Pour elle, tu es importante. Allez viens, allons-y.

Ils sortirent tous deux de sa chambre et Haldir lui offrit son bras, ce qu'Isleen accepta avec joie. Il la ramena vers le palais d'où partaient les escaliers pour redescendre à terre. La descente fut d'ailleurs moins pénible pour la jeune femme que la veille. Elle avait bien dormi et était désormais d'attaque. Sous la lumière du jour, la cité était éblouissante. Les feuilles des arbres était dorées, ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la veille. Ils croisèrent plusieurs elfes sur leurs routes et elle put apercevoir dans leurs yeux une curiosité qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la veille.

-Où m'emmènes-tu ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Près des jardins de Dame Galadriel.

-Nous avons le droit d'y pénétrer ?, s'étonna la jeune femme.

-Bien sûr. C'est un endroit libre d'accès., lui apprit Haldir. Seul son nom est dédié à la Dame de Lorien.

Isleen lui sourit. Ça lui rappelait les jardins qu'ils avaient sur Terre, un nom connu par jardin. Comme quoi, même les elfes faisaient pareils. Ils arrivèrent en bas du long escalier après avoir descendu les 400 marches et Isleen se rendit compte à ce moment-là qu'elle allait devoir les remonter ensuite pour retourner à sa chambre. Elle grimaça mais Haldir ne s'en rendit pas compte, trop habitué à les emprunter. Il l'entraina ensuite vers la gauche où ils traversèrent un petit pont de bois qui surplombait un ruisseau et ils continuèrent sur un étroit sentier bordé d'arbustes aux fleurs multicolores.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le jardin et Isleen en fut ébloui. Le jardin ressemblait étrangement au jardin anglais de son monde. Elle en eu les larmes aux yeux, la mélancolie la prenant soudainement. Il ressemblait au jardin de sa mère. Plusieurs larmes lui échappèrent mais elle les cacha à Haldir.

Plusieurs elfes flânaient le longs des allés fleuries et l'air y était doux. Haldir l'amena vers un parterre de fleurs et lui décrivit les différentes essences de fleurs qui composaient le jardin.

-Oh ! C'est de la Niphredil, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda tout à coup Isleen à Haldir en lui indiquant une fleur blanche ressemblant à la dentelle de sa robe.

-Oui, lui confirma Haldir, se penchant pour en cueillir une fleur. Connais-tu son histoire ?

-Hum je crois qu'Elrond me l'a expliqué., lui dit à regret Isleen. Mais je ne m'en souviens plus.

-Viens, asseyons-nous là, que je te raconte son histoire., lui dit Haldir lui montrant un banc placé en dessous d'un beau saule pleureur enraciné près de la source de la cité.

Isleen s'assit et vient se placer à la droite d'Haldir.

-Le nom de cette fleur veut dire _petite pâle_ , comme tu t'en doute, lui dit Haldir, ce à quoi Isleen acquiesça, vu qu'Elrond lui avait appris le Sindarin. Cette fleur est apparue à la fin du premier âge, offerte par les Valars pour accueillir Lùthien qui venait de naître. On dit de cette fleur qu'elle est l'étoile terrestre, unique comme le fut Lùthien, car elle était l'enfant de l'elfe Tingol et de la Maia Melian. Et ainsi la fleur étoilée du Niphredil demeure en souvenir de la plus belle enfant de la terre.

-C'est très beau, lui dit Isleen. Je crois me souvenir qu'elle épousa un Homme.

-En effet., confirma Haldir. Lorsqu'il rejoignit les cavernes de Mandos, L'esprit de Lùthien plaida pour qu'on lui rende son aimé. Son chant fut si beau qu'il ému Mandos, qui accéda à sa requête. Mais elle devait devenir humaine pour cela et perdre son immortalité.

Isleen pensa alors à Arwen qui, par amour pour Aragorn, était prête à renoncer à son immortalité. C'était magnifique. Tragique, mais magnifique néanmoins.

Un elfe de la garde arriva alors près d'eux, interrompant leurs échanges.

-Galadriel vous demande, Monsieur, annonça le garde avant de se retourner une fois qu'Haldir lui ai donné son accord.

-Je vais devoir te laisser, lui dit-il. Je suis désolé d'écourter notre promenade, peut-être pourrions-nous en refaire une.

-Oui, bien sûr., lui dit gentiment Isleen en se levant. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous allons rester ici.

-Je ne pense pas que Dame Galadriel soit d'accord pour que tu repartes, lui dit Haldir après un instant de réflexion.

-Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de partir ?, lui dit Isleen les sourcils froncés ne comprenant pas l'opposition de la Dame de Lorien.

-Je n'en sais pas plus., répondit Haldir. Bien, je dois me dépêcher. Tu sauras retrouver ton chemin, ou tu souhaites me raccompagner au palais ?

-Non, ça ira, merci. Je pense pouvoir retrouver mon chemin sans encombre., lui dit Isleen, confiante.

Haldir lui sourit une dernière fois et sortit des jardins, la laissant seule, entourée de fleur. Elle se rassit sur le banc et vit qu'il avait laissé la Niphredil. Elle la prit et la porta à son nez : l'odeur y était discrète mais douce.

Elle entendit alors plusieurs voix, reconnaissables entre toutes. Les hobbits venaient vers elle. Paniquée, car elle ne savait plus comment se comporter en leurs présence, elle se leva et sortit par le chemin opposé d'où arrivait les hobbits.

.

* * *

.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le jardin de Galadriel tant vanté par Legolas, ils aperçurent l'éclat d'une chevelure rousse qui s'éloignait vivement. Ils se regardèrent alors, car ils avaient reconnu Isleen. Ils avaient un peu honte de leurs comportements après la chute de Gandalf mais il leurs fallait des réponses pour pardonner, et elle ne les avait pas encore, elle-même. Et eux-même devraient s'excuser car ils l'avaient profondément blessée, ils l'avaient bien vu hier soir avant qu'elle ne parte avec le capitaine.

-Elle me manque., dit soudain Frodon, le regard toujours fixé sur l'endroit où ils avaient aperçu ses cheveux roux.

-A nous aussi M'sieur Frodon., répondit en écho Sam, tristement.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu deux personnes depuis la Moria., dit Pippin.

Les quatre hobbits se regardèrent alors, chacun d'accord avec les paroles de Pippin. Ils avaient perdu deux personnes. L'une par le vide, l'autre par des paroles.

.

* * *

.

Isleen ne fit pas attention où les menait ses pas, préférant mettre le plus possible de distance entre les hobbits et elle.

Elle prit plusieurs sentiers et traversa plusieurs ponts. Une fois sûr qu'elle n'entendait plus de voix elle s'arrêta... pour se rendre compte qu'elle s'était complètement perdue.

-Non mais quelle conne !, s'exclama-t-elle pour elle-même. Mais quelle idée j'ai eu. J'aurai pu juste dire : « bonjour ! » et « au revoir ! » et ensuite m'enfuir !

Elle râla fortement contre elle-même. Elle était perdue et personne n'était là pour l'aider à retrouver son chemin…Génial.

Elle se trouvait au milieu de trois routes entourées de Mellyrn. Celui d'où elle venait – mais pas la peine de le prendre, elle était sûre et certaine de ne pas retrouver son chemin. Un à sa droite et un en face d'elle. Elle décida de prendre celui sur sa droite, car il lui inspirait plus confiance. Puis elle se dit que de toutes les manières, vu qu'elle venait de l'arrière, aller vers l'avant n'était pas la bonne solution.

Elle s'avança alors sur le sentier, sa traine effleurant légèrement le sol. Elle n'avait subi aucun dégât dans sa fuite, heureusement car elle était tellement belle que ça aurait été dommage... en plus on lui avait prêté, donc ce n'était pas une bonne idée de l'abimer. Le chemin, contrairement aux autres qu'elle avait emprunté, était tout droit. Ce qui la conforta dans son choix.

Au bout de plusieurs mètres, elle s'arrêta ébahi. Sur sa gauche, les Mellyrns avaient fait place à un champ entier de fleurs dorées comme le soleil. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'aller vers le champs, attirée par l'éclat des fleurs. Elle marcha tant et si bien qu'elle se trouva rapidement entourée de ses milliers de fleurs.

Elle se retourna vivement, de peur d'avoir écrasé par ses pas les délicats pétales, mais non tout était intacte. Le parfum envoûtant lui était familier, mais elle mit plusieurs minutes à se souvenir de son shampoing et lotion de la veille. C'est de là que venait l'odeur de ses produits. Elle prit l'une des fleurs dans ses mains, regrettant aussitôt de l'arracher à ses compagnes, mais à sa grande stupéfaction, la tige reforma instantanément une nouvelle fleur.

Isleen, stupéfaite, apporta la fleur à son nez pour se laisser imprégner de son parfum. Un flash de la créature aux yeux d'or lui apparut alors. Si subitement, qu'elle en lâcha la fleur. Tout d'abord tétanisé, elle se rappela les paroles de Galadriel.

« C'est vous qui détenez les réponses »

Elle resta un instant interdite, ne sachant que faire.

Peut-être avait-elle eu besoin de venir ici pour connaitre les réponses. Peut-être que rester à Fondcombe ne lui aurait pas servi, tout compte fait. Et c'est pour ça que Galadriel ne leur avait rien répondu. Elle devait venir d'elle-même pour savoir ce qu'elle était. Elle reprit la fleur qui était tombée, son éclat doré brillait sous le soleil de cette fin d'après-midi.

Elle se détourna du champ. Elle devait voir la Dame de Lorien.

Elle repartit sur le chemin de terre, laissant à regret les fleurs dorées derrière elle. Au détour d'un croisement, elle entrevit, cachée derrière plusieurs buissons, les escaliers qu'ils avaient tous emprunté la veille lors de leurs arrivé dans la capitale elfique. Elle fut contente que son instinct l'ait poussé à prendre ce chemin, et entreprit de monter les marches. La route était plus pentue qu'elle ne l'avait remarqué la veille, mais elle savait que c'était là le chemin à suivre.

Elle parcouru plusieurs marches avant que des voix d'hommes ne lui parviennent, faisant ralentir ses pas. La voix des hommes était chargée de tension et de douleurs.

Faisant attention à ne pas se faire entendre, elle avança prudemment vers eux. Ses doutes se confirmèrent quand elle reconnut la voix d'Aragorn et de Boromir.

-L'avez-vous déjà vu Aragorn ?, demanda Boromir dont la voix était chargé d'espoir mais terrifiée à la fois. La Tour Blanche d'Echthelion ! Scintillante comme une flèche de nacre et d'argent. Ses bannières flottantes dans la brise du matin. Avez-vous été rappelé chez vous par le son retentissant des trompettes d'argent ?

Elle fut d'abord tentée de prendre ses jambes à son cou comme devant les hobbits, mais le seul chemin praticable était de passer entre les deux hommes, plongés pour l'instant dans leur discussion.

-J'ai vu la Cité Blanche, dit Aragorn se rappelant la cité qui aurait dû lui revenir, puis ajouta, fataliste : Il y a longtemps.

-Un jour nos chemins nous y mèneront, dit alors Boromir, l'espoir plus présent encore dans sa voix. Et le garde de la Tour pourra clamer très haut : « Les Seigneurs du Gondor sont de retour !»

Isleen devait passer, mais elle ne voulait pas surprendre les deux hommes, leur faisant croire qu'elle avait écouté ce qui – elle en était sûr – devait être secret. Bon, oui, elle avait écouté, mais ce n'était pas sa faute ! Ils n'avaient qu'à trouver un petit coin tranquille et intime, s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'on les surprenne ! Et non se mettre au milieu du chemin.

Elle se remit à marcher, mais en faisant cette fois du bruit pour les avertir que quelqu'un venait. Elle poussa même le vice à taper dans un caillou – ce qui au passage lui fit mal aux orteils, fichues chaussures pour dame – pour bien leur faire comprendre qu'ils devaient garder leur conversation sur le Gondor pour eux.

-Isleen ?!, s'exclama Aragorn en l'apercevant et en la saluant.

-Isleen., salua Boromir avec moins d'entrain.

-Aragorn. Boromir., les salua-t-elle à son tour ne sachant pas vraiment comment se comporter devant eux.

Un léger silence passa, mais aucuns des trois ne savaient vraiment quoi dire. Les reproches et suspicions étaient toujours d'actualités. Isleen se demanda au bon d'un petit moment, pourquoi elle n'était pas retourner dans son champ de fleurs en attendant qu'ils reprennent leurs routes…

-Que faites-vous là ?, lui demanda Boromir suspicieux. Vous êtes bien loin de la cité.

Que croyait-il ? Qu'elle avait envoyé des messages à ses amis les orques ? Bon, peut-être qu'elle était légèrement à cran et qu'elle devait se calmer.

-Je me promenais dans les jardins de Galadriel avec Haldir lorsqu'il a été appelé par ses seigneurs., leur apprit Isleen. J'ai préféré rester seule et finir de me promener.

-Vous vous êtes perdue, en fait., lui dit Aragorn avec un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvre.

-Je…Non !, lui dit-elle par fierté, puis sous son regard inquisiteur elle finit par avouer. Oui bon, je me suis perdue.

Aragorn laissa échapper un petit rire tout comme Boromir, permettant à la tension de s'alléger. Elle-même finit par sourire un peu honteusement. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et elle baissa la tête.

-Vous avez l'air en meilleure forme., constata Aragorn.

-Oui, j'ai bien dormis, lui dit-elle, gênée de ses privilèges. Et vous ? Votre campement et bien ? Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ils m'ont mis dans une chambre et pas vous !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, lui dit Boromir, et Aragorn hocha la tête. Le campement est parfait. Vous êtes une femme, il aurait était honteux de vous laisser dormir sur une paillasse après tout ce par quoi vous êtes passé.

-On est passé par les mêmes choses., lui rappela Isleen, les sourcils froncés. Ce n'est pas juste, pour vous.

-Ne vous tracassez pas pour nous, intervint Aragorn, bien que lui-même ne comprenne pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait une chambre au palais, son statut de femme n'y était pour rien, il en était sûr. Nous vous raccompagnons vers la cité. Suivez-nous.

Elle lui en fut reconnaissante, malgré la gêne qui existait encore entre eux. Ils remontèrent quelques marches sans se parler, Aragorn étant devant et Boromir derrière elle. Les escaliers prirent fin assez rapidement et ils purent marcher côte à côte. La cité n'était plus très loin. Même si ses compagnons lui manquaient – plus qu'elle ne se l'avouerait elle-même – elle devait se dépêcher pour voir Galadriel.

-Tout va bien ?, lui demanda Aragorn qui la sentait agitée.

-Euh…Oui.

-Vous avez l'air soucieuse., lui dit Boromir qui avait remarquer lui aussi l'agitation de la jeune femme.

-Je dois voir Galadriel., leur avoua-t-elle, jugeant qu'ils devaient le savoir. Ca me stresse un peu.

-Oh., dit Boromir. Cela à un rapport avec ce qu'elle vous a dit hier soir ?

-Oui.

-Isleen., intervint Aragorn s'arrêtant, lui prenant le bras doucement. Je tiens vraiment à vous présenter nos excuses. Nous n'avions pas le droit de vous agresser de la sorte quand nous sommes sortis des mines. Ce n'était pas juste.

-Oui, vous n'aviez pas le droit, mais vous aviez raison, dit Isleen les regardant tous les deux. C'est pourquoi je dois voir Galadriel.

-Ne rejetez pas la faute sur vous., lui dit Boromir. Nous n'avions pas le droit de vous dire ça. C'était un manque d'honneur de notre part de vous acculer de la sorte.

-Votre présence a manqué à tout le monde hier soir, lui apprit Aragorn, en reprenant leurs marche.

-J'en suis désolée, dit-elle honteuse d'avoir fui devant les hobbits pour le coup.

Ils finirent par arriver au campement que ses compagnons partageaient. Il est vraiment bien aménagé et, au grand soulagement d'Isleen, il avait l'air douillet par rapport à ce qu'ils subissaient depuis plusieurs mois. Le campement avait été installé près d'un escalier et une fontaine à débordement leur permettait d'avoir de l'eau fraiche à proximité. Isleen remarqua que plusieurs tentes avaient été installées au creux des racines des mellyrns. Des larges paillasse moelleuses avaient été disposées et elle pu y voir Gimli ronflant doucement dans l'une d'elles.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait bougé de sa couche, lui apprit Boromir sur le ton de la confidence.

Cette remarque fit sourire Isleen, car elle reconnaissait bien là le Nain, mais la sympathie de Boromir la choqua plus encore. Peut-être s'en voulait-il légèrement pour son comportement. En se retournant, son regard croisa celui de Legolas qui venait d'arriver. Il la regarda, étonné de la voir ici.

-Vous êtes là ?!, lui dit-il alors.

-Euh…et bien oui, dit-elle sans comprendre vu que c'était une évidence.

-Hum. Bien sûr que vous êtes là, dit-il gêné à présent. Puisque je vous vois.

La situation devint légèrement gênante entre les deux personnes. La jeune femme ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à l'elfe. Elle se tourna vers Aragorn pour avoir son soutien, mais celui-ci cachait mal son rire. Isleen eut l'impression d'être le dindon de la farce et soupira.

-Une Elanor., s'émerveilla Legolas, accaparant l'intérêt de la jeune femme et des deux autres hommes.

Isleen ne comprit pas tout de suite à quoi faisait référence le prince elfique, mais en voyant son regard fixé sur sa main elle se rappela qu'elle avait toujours en main la petite fleur aux pétales d'or.

-Vous la connaissez ?, lui demanda Isleen

-Bien sûr, lui dit-il., s'approchant d'elle et ouvrant la main. Je peux ?

Elle lui déposa la fleur au creux de sa paume, ses doigts effleurant la peau de Legolas. Un frisson parcouru la jeune femme, ce qui n'échappa aucunement à l'elfe, qui était resté attentif. Elle fit semblant de rien et se recula, pour mettre de la distance entre eux.

-On l'appelle l'étoile-soleil., expliqua l'elfe en regardant la fleur. Elle ne pousse qu'ici, en Lothlorien. Elle est le symbole de la Brillante Galadriel. Contrairement à la Niphredil qui est le symbole de Celeborn.

-Vous en savez beaucoup., lui dit Isleen. Je croyais que vous n'étiez jamais venu dans ses bois.

-Non, je n'y suis jamais venue, lui dit Legolas, un sourire léger aux lèvres tout en lui rendant la fleur. Mais j'ai grandi avec les récits qu'on me faisait de cet endroit.

-Oh je vois, dit Isleen, déçue de ne pouvoir l'interroger plus.

-J'aimerais vous inviter à vous promener avec moi, demain, lui demanda Legolas après un court instant. Pour découvrir avec vous la cité. Pourquoi pas les jardins de Galadriel ?

-Oh ! C'est très gentil à vous., lui répondit Isleen prise de court et surprise de la demande de l'elfe. Mais j'ai donné mon accord pour qu'Haldir me fasse visiter les lieux. Et il m'a déjà fait visiter les jardins cette après-midi.

Le visage de l'elfe se ferma à la mention du capitaine de la garde, ce qui décontenança la jeune femme. Elle se surprit à regretter ses paroles et de ne pouvoir voir la cité avec l'elfe aux yeux de glace. Bien que blessée par les paroles qu'il avait eu pour elle par le passé, elle ne voulait pas que leur relation soit encore plus ternie, surtout qu'elle était un peu responsable de ses paroles.

-Mais si vous le souhaitez, je peux me rendre disponible demain après-midi, lui dit-elle, ne souhaitant pas qu'il prenne encore ombrage contre elle.

L'elfe lui jeta un regard glacial, puis sembla se contenir et il retrouva un visage affable.

-J'en serais ravi., lui dit-il après un instant. Nous pouvons nous retrouver demain vers le début de l'après midi au pied de l'arbre du palais. J'espère trouver un endroit que votre…ami ne vous a pas encore montré.

Isleen fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne put en dire plus car au même moment des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Ils se retournèrent pour voir arriver de l'escalier le capitaine de la garde dont il était question plus tôt. Isleen rougit, ce que remarqua Legolas. Il se referma dans la foulée mais Aragorn qui s'était placé près de lui donna un coup de coude et lui lança un regard éloquent.

-Isleen !, dit le capitaine en s'approchant. J'espérai te trouver ici. Personne ne t'a vu ressortir des jardins et je ne t'y ai pas trouvé.

-Oui, je me suis perdue…

-Ton fameux sens de l'orientation légendaire ?, la taquina-t-il.

-Très drôle.

Les hommes de la communauté étaient toujours aussi surpris par l'attitude du Galadhrim en présence de la jeune femme. Ils semblaient tout autre que lors de leur rencontre. Il perdait de cette froideur qui l'avait caractérisé au moment de ses premières paroles. Comme par hasard, Gimli se réveilla et fut stupéfait de voir l'elfe blond au niveau de son campement. Il se leva de mauvaise humeur, ayant préféré rester loin de lui. La veille au soir il avait était ébloui par la beauté et la grâce de Galadriel, révisant ses préjugés sur les elfes, mais il ne se remettait pas des paroles du capitaine.

-Que faites-vous là ?, demanda d'un ton bourru le Nain.

-Je suis désolé de vous déranger., leur-dit à tous Haldir. Mais je souhaitais inviter Isleen à venir manger avec moi.

-Et pourquoi ne pas vous joindre à nous plutôt ?, demanda Aragorn qui avait vu son ami elfe se tendre à cette proposition. Isleen nous a manqué hier soir.

Haldir ne dit rien, préférant regardait Isleen, comme pour lui dire : « tu vois, je te l'avais dit qu'ils ne t'en voudraient pas longtemps ». Il sembla au groupe qu'ils se comprenaient sans parler, ce qui dérangea plus encore Legolas.

Isleen était encore blessé contre eux, mais s'ils faisaient le premier pas, elle ne voulait pas les rabrouer. Elle finit donc par hocher la tête et Haldir accéda à la proposition d'Aragorn.

-Nous ne pourrons rester longtemps, je dois voir Galadriel, rappela Isleen à Aragorn.

-Je suis navré, mais tu ne pourras la voir ce soir., intervient Haldir. Elle a des affaires urgentes à régler.

Isleen fut déçue. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir échanger avec Galadriel sur la fleur d'Elanor et sur la vision qu'elle avait eu. Tant pis, elle devrait attendre le lendemain soir pour la voir.

Au même moment, plein de voix surgissaient et se chamaillaient. Seuls Merry Pippin, Sam et Frodon pouvaient être les instigateurs de tant de bruit dans un lieu si paisible.

-Isleen !, s'exclame Pippin en voyant la jeune femme.

Celle-ci rougit en repensant à son comportement de l'après-midi. Elle avait réagi comme une vraie gamine, ce qui est vraiment honteux pour son âge. Mais les hobbits ne dirent rien et elle leur en fut reconnaissante. Elle leur sourit gentiment mais resta sur la défensive. Elle s'attendait à tout moment qu'un reproche ne lui tombe dessus mais les hobbits avaient l'air sincèrement heureux de la voir.

-Tu es magnifique, dans cette robe., lui dit Pippin, la complimentant.

-Euh... merci., répondit-elle sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

-J'ai cru de loin qu'une femme elfe était présente., avoua sSam, les joues rouges.

-Et non ! Ce n'est que moi.

-C'est encore mieux !, dit timidement Frodon caché derrière les autres.

Isleen le regarda et elle eut un coup au cœur. Son ami la regardait plein d'espoir et elle sentit bien vite les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- _Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour pleurer_., se fustigea-t-elle intérieurement en papillonnant les yeux pour chasser ses larmes.

Ils s'assirent sur un ensemble de racines de Myllirn qui formait un cercle autour d'un feu de bois emplissant l'espace d'une douce lumière. Ils se passèrent plusieurs plateaux de fruits et de fromages. Isleen mangea avec plaisir et écouta la conversation des hobbits : ils avaient visité la cité, tentant d'alléger la peine de Frodon mais celui-ci n'avait presque rien dit. Isleen prit la main du hobbit qui s'était assis à côté d'elle, et sentit ses doigts serrés les siens.

Haldir passa près d'eux et leur servit à tous un verre de vin dans de beaux verres ouvragés. Elle le goûta et apprécia la saveur boisée qu'il ressortait de la gorgée. Il lui faudrait être néanmoins prudent, car elle savait que le vin elfique était traitre. Il commençait à se faire tard, mais elle n'avait pas envie de les quitter.

-Connaissez-vous des chants elfiques ?, demanda Pippin à la ronde.

-Oui, je pense que certains d'entre nous connaissons des chants elfiques, lui dit Aragorn, goguenard. Comme Legolas, qui est un elfe.

Isleen se mit à rire avec les autres tandis que Pippin devenait tout rouge. Mais les rires se turent bien vite tandis que la voix grave d'Aragorn montait en eux.

.

 _O môr henion i dhu_

 _Ely siriar, el síla_

 _Ai ! Aníron Undómiel_

 _Tiro ! El eria e mor._

 _I 'lir en el luitha 'uren._

 _Ai ! Aníron…_

 _._

Aragorn finit le chant la main sur le pendentif qu'il gardait toujours auprès de lui. Son regard croisa celui d'Isleen, qui lui sourit gentiment. Il la regarda d'un air pensif, puis lui rendit son sourire. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de vin.

-A toi, Isleen !, décréta Merry après un temps, tandis que la jeune femme toussait le vin qu'elle venait de boire.

-A moi ?!, s'exclama-t-elle. Pourquoi ?

-Cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas chanté., lui dit Merry comme si c'était une évidence.

-Je ne t'ai pas entendu depuis ma venue en Imladris., intervint Haldir tandis qu'un bruit étouffé lui parvint du côté gauche, non loin d'eux, où s'était assis le prince elfique. Pourquoi ne chanterais-tu celui que tu avais chanté pour l'anniversaire d'Arwen ?

-Il y avait des instruments., contra Isleen qui ne voulait pas chanter.

-Quand je suis de garde, il m'arrive parfois de repenser à cette soirée, et à la mélodie de ton chant...du coup, j'ai fait fabriquer ceci, répondit Haldir en sortant de son uniforme une petite flûte elfique..

-Il n'y a pas de tambour pour le rythme., tenta une seconde fois Isleen, en fusillant l'elfe pour sa traitrise.

-Utilise tes mains., lui répondit taquin le galadhrim.

-Hmrpf.

Elle ne pouvait pas décevoir l'éclat d'espoir qui brillait dans les yeux des hobbits, ni la gentillesse qu'elle percevait d'Haldir bien qu'il ait participé à cette mascarade !

Son regard se posa sur la fleur qu'elle avait posée sur ses genoux. Elle la prit dans ses mains et elle sourit légèrement, se souvenant de l'anniversaire d'Arwen. Elrond voulait faire les choses bien. Peut-être trop bien, même ! Il avait tellement stressé son intendant que celui-ci avait failli rendre son poste.

Elle rit légèrement, repensant à Arwen sermonnant son père sur le ridicule d'une fête trop importante, et de la tête qu'il en tira. Elle se souvint du mal qu'elle avait eu à se rappeler le chant des elfes, ce chant qui était une des rares choses dont elle se souvenait de sa vie sur terre. Son regard passa sur tous les hommes présents près d'elle et elle lut dans leurs yeux leur interrogation et leur attente. Elle finit par croiser celui de Legolas, dont les yeux étaient pénétrants, ce qui la fit revenir vers la fleur qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

Elle se mit à taper sa cuisse de sa main tentant de se rappeler le rythme. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver le rythme puis elle commença son chant.

.

 _Mon chant parlera des Elfes_

 _Je vais maintenant parler de noblesse et de cœur pur_

 _Lors d'un long voyage avec la plus belle des femmes_

 _J'ai vu leur magie changer le monde_

 _._

La flûte commença sa mélodie et elle se laissa entrainer par le son envoûtant de la mélodie qui en sortait. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle bougeait son corps au rythme de la mélodie. Elle remarqua que Sam et Frodon l'accompagnaient et qu'ils tapaient eux aussi leurs cuisses. Pippin entrechoquait son gobelet contre celui de Merry et le son ressemblait à des clochettes.

Son regard accrocha celui d'Haldir et ils entamèrent ensemble le refrain du chant.

.

 _Je commence maintenant à comprendre leur essence_

 _Et comme les oiseaux, j'attends le premier chant de l'aube_

 _Pour qu'en l'extase mon corps se dissolve_

 _._

Haldir reprit sa flute et son chant emplit la clairière d'une mélodie envoutante. Isleen arrêta le rythme de ses mains et se laissa emporter par la musique. Une main vint la tirer de sa rêverie et elle rencontra les yeux bleus azur de Frodon qui la regardait en souriant et qui l'invita à danser. Riant, elle rejoignit de bon cœur le hobbit, et ils dansèrent autour du feu. Elle finit néanmoins par lâcher les mains du petit homme et déambula gracieusement autour des flammes en fermant les yeux, transportée par la mélodie. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que Frodon avait repris sa place et qu'il la regardait. Elle lui sourit – et il le lui rendit – puis elle reprit son chant, tout en restant debout.

.

 _Par les Elfes fut mon cœur consumé_

 _Car jamais telle pureté ne put en ce monde perdurer_

 _Je vois encore leur peau éclatante_

 _J'entends encore leur chant vespéral_

 _J'ai aimé le doux son de leurs voix_

 _._

Sa voix et celle d'Haldir se retrouvèrent et ils entamèrent une nouvelle fois le refrain du chant des Elfes.

.

 _Je commence maintenant à comprendre leur essence_

 _Et comme les oiseaux, j'attends le premier chant de l'aube_

 _Pour qu'en l'extase mon corps se dissolve_

 _._

Quand ils eurent finit de chanter, elle releva le regard vers la communauté et Haldir qui lui souriait.

-C'était un très beau chant, lui dit Aragorn, ému.

-Merci, Aragorn., lui répondit Isleen cherchant à s'empêcher de rougir.

-Je suis heureux d'avoir pu l'entendre une deuxième fois, et de l'avoir chanter avec toi, lui dit Haldir. Ce souvenir resta marqué dans ma mémoire et dans mon cœur.

-Merci Haldir, lui dit-elle en rougissant légèrement. Puis elle se tourna vers les hobbits : Et merci à vous de m'avoir accompagné!

-C'était avec plaisir Isleen., lui répondit Frodon. J'aime quand tu chantes et j'aime te voir danser.

-Et c'était un honneur de t'accompagner., lui dit Pippin, pour une fois très sérieux. Tu nous manques.

Elle détourna les yeux de Frodon et de Pippin, émue par leurs paroles et son regard rencontra celui de Legolas qui semblait bizarre, mais dès qu'il sentit son regard sur lui, il lui souria doucement, ce qui la fit bêtement rougir.

-Pourquoi il n'y en a toujours que pour les elfes ?, demanda alors Gimli rompant la magie de l'instant.

Aragorn poussa un soupir, audible pour tous, ce qui fit sourire Isleen et les hobbits. Même Legolas se laissa aller à un sourire narquois.

-Car nous avons le cœur pur et que nous sommes merveilleusement beau ?, proposa Haldir pince sans rire.

Isleen éclata de rire devant la réplique de son ami, ce qui déclencha une série de rire chez les hobbits et les Hommes du groupe. Gimli se renfrogna avant lui aussi de se laisser prendre au rire.

Haldir se leva en riant doucement et Isleen l'imita. Ils étaient temps pour eux tous d'aller dormir.

La jeune femme grimaça légèrement en regardant l'escalier et à la longue suite de marche qui l'attendait. Frodon qui était debout près d'elle lui sourit, comprenant son dilemme.

-Passe une bonne nuit Frodon, lui dit-elle en souriant puis se détourna après qu'il lui ai fait un signe de la main.

Elle vit qu'Haldir parlait avec Aragorn et décida de commencer sa pénible ascension sans lui. De toute façon, il la rattraperait bien avant qu'elle atteigne le premier palier.

Se détournant de la compagnie, elle percuta Legolas, qu'elle n'avait pas vu.

-Oh ! Je suis désolée ! Je ne vous avais pas vu, lui dit-elle confuse, en le regardant les joues rouges. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce soit avec lui qu'elle se retrouve dans des situations embarrassantes !

-Ce n'est rien., lui répondit-il doucement le regard intense. J'aime comment vous chantez.

-Euh…Merci., lui dit Isleen ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire tant la proximité du corps de l'elfe et son regard la troublait.

Elle ne put empêcher son corps de s'avancer plus encore vers celui de l'elfe, la tension entre eux était évidente, leurs corps se frôlant presque. Mais ce n'était pas assez, elle voulait le toucher.

-Isleen ?, lui demanda Haldir. Tu es prête ?

La jeune femme réalisa alors ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire et son bras retomba lourdement contre elle. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle l'avait levé vers la joue de l'elfe!

Elle n'aurait pas dû boire ce vin ! Traitre d'elfe. Pauvre fille qu'elle était !

Isleen recula rapidement et se tourna vers Haldir, priant tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour que personne ne se soit rendu compte de ce qui avait failli se passer.

Le soulagement faillit la faire défaillir quand elle s'aperçu que personne n'avait rien remarqué. Personne sauf Haldir, qui la regardait étrangement.

-Je suis prête. Oui !,lui dit-elle rapidement. Bonne nuit Legolas.

Elle était gênée, mais pas au point d'être malpolie, bien qu'elle refusa tout contact visuel avec l'elfe. Haldir la rejoignit rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer?, demanda-t-il en souriant légèrement face à l'embarras de son amie.

-Pas un mot !, le fustigea-t-elle.

Elle ne vit pas le regard du prince elfique qui l'accompagna durant sa terrible ascension de l'escalier.

.

* * *

.

Isleen ne faisait que se retourner dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à la fleur d'Elanor qui était posée près d'elle sur la table de chevet à sa droite et aux questions qu'elle se posait sur elle-même.

Mais plus que cela, elle ressassait le comportement de Legolas envers elle et celui qu'elle avait envers lui ! Cela l'insupportait car elle avait mieux à faire, mais son esprit ne voulait pas arrêter d'y penser. Elle en avait marre qu'il soit tantôt gentil, doux et agréable avec elle pour devenir ensuite renfermé, glacial et désagréable. En fait, il était complétement lunatique !

Et puis c'est quoi ce comportement avec Haldir ? Et pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il était près d'elle, elle devenait complètement idiote ! Elle réagissait comme une adolescence qui vivait son premier béguin. C'en était ridicule ! Elle ne ressentait rien pour lui – bon, peut-être l'envie d'arracher tous ses vêtement était quelque chose qu'elle ressentait – mais elle devait rester concentrée sur ce qui l'amenait en Lothlorien ! Elle n'était quand même pas venue jusqu'ici pour s'amouracher de Legolas !

-Rhaaa !, s'emporta-t-elle en mettant un oreiller sur son visage. Mais arrête de penser à lui !

Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à s'endormir tout de suite, donc elle se leva tout en pestant contre ce maudit elfe et contre elle-même, et mit sa robe de chambre. Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle sortit donc sur sa terrasse qui lui donnait une vue superbe –quoique vertigineuse – sur la cité. Elle n'avait pas peur de s'appuyer sur la rambarde car elle la savait solide.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle vit sortir Galadriel du palais. Elle n'était donc pas la seule à ne pas pouvoir dormir. Curieuse, Isleen s'empressa de suivre la Dame de Lorien. Elle ne passa pas par le grand escalier mais se déplaça vers l'arrière du palais. Elle entrevit la robe blanche de Galadriel et s'empressa de la suivre pour ne pas la perdre de vue. Elle arriva vers un jardin installé en contrebas d'où s'écoulait une source claire. Elle se cacha pour ne pas la déranger, regardant seulement ses gestes délicats.

Elle s'aperçut que la Dame n'était pas seule quand elle reconnut Frodon de l'autre côté d'un grand bassin en pierre, rempli d'eau cristalline. La dame avait pris une grande cruche argentée et la remplissait d'eau. Puis Galadriel se retourna et croisa le regard de Frodon. Celui-ci se figea.

-Voulez-vous regarder dans le miroir ? demanda Galadriel d'une voix envoûtante au hobbit.

-Qu'y verrais-je ? demanda Frodon, incertain.

Isleen, de sa position ne pouvait voir la réaction de Galadriel qui lui tournait le dos.

-Même les plus sages ne peuvent le dire, dit-elle à Frodon, s'avançant vers le bassin central. Elle écoula l'eau, levant et abaissant la cruche pour donner un son particulièrement envoûtant à son geste et sa voix continua, toute aussi envoûtante que l'eau.

-Car le miroir dévoile bon nombre de choses, continua de dire la Dame de Lorien. Des choses qui furent, des choses qui sont, et certaines qui ne se sont pas encore passées.

Isleen vit alors Frodon s'avancer vers le bassin tandis que Galadriel s'éloignait. Elle savait ce qu'il y verrait, et elle maudit un instant cette Maia de faire tant de mal à son ami. Elle vit les traits de Frodon se crisper de peur et ses yeux s'écarquiller de terreur. Puis l'anneau sortit de sa chemise et il sembla à Isleen qu'il chercha à rentrer dans l'eau du bassin. D'un mouvement qui le tira en arrière, Frodon réussit à sortir de l'emprise du miroir de Galadriel.

Isleen n'y tint plus et s'avança vers eux.

-Je sais ce que vous avez vu, dit Galadriel, sans voir Isleen derrière elle. Car c'est aussi dans mon esprit. C'est ce qui va se passer si vous échouez. La Communauté va se dissoudre. Cela a déjà commencé. Il essayera de s'emparer de l'Anneau. Vous savez de qui je parle. L'un après l'autre, l'Anneau les détruira tous.

-Il suffit !, s'écria Isleen, faisant barrière de son corps entre Frodon et la Dame. Taisez-vous. Ne voyez-vous pas que vous lui fait du mal ?

-Il doit savoir., lui répondit Galadriel, impassible.

-Pas comme ça. répliqua la jeune femme, courroucée.

-Vous avez à cœur de le soutenir, lui dit Galadriel.

-Si vous me le demandez, je vous donnerais l'Anneau Unique., intervint Frodon en regardant Galadriel.

-Non, Frodon, lui dit Isleen se retournant vers lui. Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les siens. Tu es capable d'aller jusqu'au bout. Ne doute jamais de toi, ni de ce que tu peux accomplir. Jamais.

-Mais je ne suis pas assez fort., répliqua-t-il doucement en se tournant vers Galadriel. Mais elle, oui.

-Vous m'offrez librement l'Anneau ?, dit Galadriel le visage grave, mais le regard avide tourné vers l'anneau.

Ca y est, elle allait faire sa Drama Queen. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec ce bout de métal !

-Je ne peux nier que mon cœur l'a ardemment désiré, reprit la voix ensorcelante de la Dame, tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers eux, la main tendue vers l'Anneau.

Ce fut le moment où la belle Galadriel devient complétement flippante. Tout autour d'eux, les feuilles se mirent à voler, la voix de la Dame devint profonde et forte. Frodon s'accrocha terrifié au bras d'Isleen.

-A la place d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous aurez une reine, tonna fortement la voix de Galadriel. Non pas ténébreuse, mais aussi belle et terrible que l'aurore. Aussi traîtresse que la mer ! Plus forte que les fondements de la terre ! Alors tous m'aimeront et désespéreront !

-ASSEZ !, hurla Isleen propulsant soudainement une puissance qui fit tituber Galadriel.

-Isleen !, s'écria Frodon. Tes yeux !

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer. Sa respiration était forte et elle sentait un flux d'énergie couler dans ses veines. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, maintenant ?

-Cette épreuve, je l'ai réussie. dit Galadriel d'une voix faible. Je vais m'affaiblir et aller vers l'Ouest. Je vais rester Galadriel.

-Vous êtes complétement folle !, s'écria Isleen totalement chamboulée par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

-Je n'y arriverais pas tout seul., dit Frodon en même temps que la jeune femme.

-Vous êtes la seule capable de résister à l'attraction de l'Anneau, dit Galadriel à Isleen. Mais votre destin n'est pas d'être le porteur.

-Alors quel est-il ?, demanda Isleen, mais Galadriel s'était tournée vers Frodon.

-Frodon, vous êtes porteur de l'Anneau, lui dit Galadriel. Et porter l'Anneau de Pouvoir signifie être seul. Voici Nenya, l'Anneau de diamant et j'en suis la gardienne. Cette tâche vous est dévolue, et si vous ne trouvez pas le moyen, personne ne le pourra.

-Je sais ce que je dois faire, seulement j'ai peur de le faire.

-Même la plus petite personne peut changer le cours de l'avenir, lui dit Galadriel.

Puis la Dame quitta les lieux. Alors c'était tout ? Pas de solutions magique, de motivation des troupes. Isleen était déçue mais ne dit rien, elle soupira longuement comme pour approuver ses pensées. Frodon se tourna vers elle.

-Tu as encore fait ce truc avec tes yeux, lui dit Frodon. Et comment as-tu fait pour propulser Galadriel comme ça ?

-Oui, je sais, lui répondit Isleen, tout en regardant l'endroit d'où venait disparaitre Galdriel. Et j'aimerais bien qu'elle me dise pourquoi ils font ça mais il semblerait que je doive le chercher par moi-même…Et je ne sais pas pour cette…euh…énergie ? La dernière fois que je l'ai ressentie en moi, c'était dans la Moria, avec Legolas.

-J'en suis désolé., lui dit Frodon.

Isleen haussa les épaules, signe de son impuissance face à ces interrogations.

-Tu es puissante aussi, lui dit Frodon tout en remontant vers le palais avec Isleen. Je pense que Legolas a eu tort en disant que tu avais une ombre en toi.

-Comment ça ?, demanda sincèrement Isleen, qui ne voyait pas où allait les pensées du hobbit.

-Tu as voulu me protéger., dit-il comme une évidence. Tu me croyais en danger. Ce qui est dangereux c'est que tu ne te contrôles pas, apparemment. Enfin, je ne sais pas si tu me comprends.

-je pense que si, je comprends, lui dit Isleen plus qu'émue par ses paroles.

Ils arrivèrent au pied du grand escalier central et chacun d'eux partirent de leurs côtés. Isleen regarda le hobbit disparaitre puis rentra dans sa chambre, certaine qu'elle n'arriverait pas à s'endormir après ce qu'il venait de faire.

.

* * *

.

Bon, comme vous l'avez vu, le chapitre est un peu plus léger – et oui, il fait moche donc je ne voulais pas vous déprimer encore plus !

Alors j'ai plein de question pour ce chapitre :

Qu'avez-vous pensé de la chambre d'Isleen, elle vous plait ? Bon, j'avoue que le coup de la salle de bain avec la baignoire est totalement loufoque, mais je me suis fait plaisir sur le coup, j'avoue !

Le moment de repos vous a plu ? C'est un peu plus descriptif que dans les précédents chapitres, mais je vous fais entrer dans mon Caras Galadhon à moi ! Que dites-vous des passages descriptifs ?

Mon Haldir vous plait toujours ? Moi, je vous avoue que je l'aime de plus en plus ^^ Que pensez-vous du passage des hobbits dans le jardin ? Le petit passage d'Isleen qui s'enfuie et qui tombe sur le champs de fleur ? Des idées sur la suite ?

Le petit passage avec Aragorn et Boromir, comment avez-vous trouvé leur interaction avec Isleen, et entre eux surtout ?

Et ce petit passage avec Legolas, tout mignon et bien benêt, il faut le dire ? ^^

 **Alors pour le chant d'Isleen, je ne sais pas si vous connaissez, mais il vient du groupe « Faun » (que je vous conseille vraiment) et la chanson initiale s'appelle « Von den Elben »... et je vous invite fortement à l'écouter ! Vous pourrez vous rendre compte de la beauté du chant – c'est en allemand mais comme Isleen parle déjà l'anglais, le gaëlique et l'elfique, je me suis dit que lui rajouter une nouvelle langue était un peu trop, donc j'ai mis la traduction française réalisée non par moi – je ne parle pas du tout allemand – mais par Faëriel, sur le site lyricstranslate.**

Je vous invite vraiment à relire ce passage du chapitre en écoutant la musique (elle se trouve sur Youtube mais écoutez la version de l'album – en principe le 1er lien – et allez à la troisième chanson ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous l'aimez !

À très vite !


	17. Pour un grain de raisin

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère que tout vas bien pour vous est que vous êtes impatient de lire ce chapitre !

Je vais pas trop parler aujourd'hui pour vous laissez le champ libre pour votre lecture mensuel ;)

Et dire que vous lirez le prochain chapitre en 2018 !

Allez, bonne lecture !

( et joyeux noël !)

.

Disclaimer : l'histoire d'orogine appartient à Tolkien je ne fais que l'emprunter et jouer avec !

.

.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 17 : Pour un grain de raisin**

Bien que trop énervée par les événements qui venaient d'avoir lieu près du miroir de Galadriel, Isleen finit par s'endormir d'épuisement tard dans la nuit.

-AAaahhh ! s'écria la jeune femme, se réveillant en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade. La vision de la créature aux yeux d'or lui était revenue, et elle l'appelait.

Isleen soupira et s'adossa à son oreiller. Son corps était recouvert de transpiration, ce qui ne rendait pas très agréable le contact de son corps avec les draps. Elle constata qu'elle avait retiré sa chemise de nuit durant la nuit, mais elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Peut-être avait-elle eu trop chaud. En tout cas, elle remercia le ciel que ce ne soit pas Haldir ou une autre personne de ses connaissance qui soit venue la réveiller. Elle aurait choqué les bonnes mœurs de ses compagnons. Cette pensée la fit sourirent car bien qu'ils soient pour la plupart plus âgés qu'elle, ils étaient englués dans leurs principes de bienséance. Sauf peut-être Gimli. Lui devait savoir s'amuser !

Enfin bref, voilà qu'elle repensait à sa créature. Oui SA, car elle était – contrairement à ses yeux d'or – encore inconnue des autres, et heureusement. Déjà qu'ils la prenaient pour un monstre avec ses yeux, imaginez si elle leur parlait de la créature au corps d'or liquide… Elle n'était pas bête, la créature avait selon les dires de ses compagnons les mêmes yeux que les siens quand elle entrait en transe. Ce qui était très dérangeant pour Isleen, car elle ne savait pas de quoi il retournait avec cette créature. Etait-elle bonne ou mauvaise ?

La jeune femme soupira derechef, trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle n'avait pas de réponse. Et vu les événements de la veille avec Galadriel, elle n'avait pas très envie de la revoir. Au moins cet épisode avait permis à la jeune femme de parler à Frodon. Elle avait senti que la tension qu'il y avait eu entre eux pourrait s'améliorer, malgré les mots durs et les mensonges. Elle tenait trop à lui pour lui en vouloir définitivement.

Isleen se rallongea sous sa couette – Dieu que ce lit était confortable ! – et referma les yeux pour essayer de se rendormir. L'aube pointait à peine et elle avait besoin de reprendre des forces pour ce qui l'attendait aujourd'hui.

Son rendez-vous avec Legolas.

Non !

Son rendez-vous avec Galadriel.

Galadriel était plus importante que Legolas. Elle devait arrêter de penser à lui. Et de son corps musclé, tendu à l'extrême quand il bandait son arc ou lorsqu'il combattait. La puissance par laquelle il l'avait plaquée contre lui pour empêcher un bloc de pierre de lui fendre le crâne, et ses lèvres charnue qui devaient être si…

-STOP ! s'écria-t-elle à haute voix, pour elle-même, en rouvrant les yeux.

Voilà qu'elle fantasmait sur L'elfe maintenant ! Et cette fois la fièvre n'était pas fautive, et à bien y réfléchir ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait plusieurs pensées pour lui.

-Argh…émit-elle désespérée d'elle-même.

La jeune femme sortit de son lit, le corps en feu. Elle avait besoin d'une douche froide. Glaciale même. Elle resta quelques instants assise sur son lit, essayant de ramener ses pensées vers des sujets plus importants que le corps non vêtu d'un certain elfe. La faim dans le monde, les guerres, l'Anneau, Frodon, Legolas…Non ! Foutues hormones et foutue abstinence !

Isleen se leva et alla directement dans sa salle de bain, elle s'entraperçu dans le miroir et eu un sursaut de recul. Bien qu'elle eut une trace plus qu'évidente de l'oreiller imprimée sur sa joue gauche, ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux trop brillants pour quelqu'un qui n'avait fait que dormir, durant la nuit. Elle se demanda si sa nudité nocturne n'était pas plutôt liée à l'effet que l'elfe avait sur elle qu'à la chaleur de sa couette. Au vu de la chaleur que sa peau dégageait, ses mamelons durcis et l'embrasement qu'elle ressentait au creux de son ventre, sa couette n'avait pas vraiment l'air fautive.

-C'est pas vrai..., gémit-elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend !?

Elle prit la cruche d'eau froide près de la vasque en verre, alla dans la baignoire vide d'eau et se la renversa entièrement sur la tête. Un couinement peu gracieux s'échappa de sa bouche, mais au moins elle avait les idées plus claires.

Elle grelotta de froid, sa peau était toute recouverte de chair de poule. Elle sortit de la baignoire et s'enroula dans une épaisse serviette. Elle aurait aimé prendre un bon bain chaud, mais sa baignoire était vide, aucune trace de cruche d'eau brûlante n'était à l'horizon et elle venait de s'asperger de la seule eau qui lui avait était mise à disposition.

Isleen se dit qu'elle devra demander à Haldir comme faire pour s'approvisionner quotidiennement en eau chaude.

Faute de mieux, elle se sécha le corps avec sa serviette et repartit vers sa chambre. La belle robe blanche de la veille n'était déjà plus là. Elle se demanda si une elleth attendait derrière sa porte à chaque fois qu'elle allait dans sa salle de bain, car à chaque fois qu'elle ressortait ses vêtements avaient disparus ! De même, elle remarqua que son lit avait été fait et que sa chemise de nuit laissée en boule durant la nuit avait été sagement remise et repliée sur son lit. Ce bout de vêtement lui mit le rouge aux joues, aussi chercha-t-elle à s'occuper l'esprit.

Elle entreprit donc d'ouvrir son armoire et en sortit une robe bleue brodée au fil d'argent. Elle s'émerveilla de la qualité et de la richesse du tissu. Elle était vraiment gâtée par les elfes et s'en voulut quelques secondes pour son comportement envers Galadriel. Mais cette humeur fut vite oubliée quand elle repensa à ce que la Dame avait fait à son ami la veille.

Elle prit également ce qui s'apparenterait le plus à une « culotte » sur Terre et l'enfila. Elle porta ensuite la robe à elle et l'enfila comme une robe de chambre. Contrairement à la robe blanche qui s'enfilait vers le bas, cette robe-ci s'attachait par un fin cordon de cuir sous sa poitrine, comme un cache cœur. Isleen se rendit compte que la broderie était présente sur l'ensemble du vêtement et que le motif était une Niphredil, comme pour la dentelle de sa robe blanche.

Elle alla vers le grand miroir de sa chambre et s'attela ensuite à sa coiffure. Elle coiffa longuement ses cheveux qui, sous l'effet des coups de brosses, se firent luxuriants. Elle se fit plusieurs nattes qu'elle assembla en un chignon haut mais laissa toutefois la partie basse de ses cheveux libres.

Une fois satisfaite de son reflet, elle se dirigea vers le magnifique secrétaire installé face à la fenêtre de sa chambre, prit l'une des grandes plumes blanches qu'on lui avait gracieusement offerte et la trempa dans l'encre noire. Plusieurs goutes s'échappèrent du bout de la plume et allèrent se plonger dans l'encrier.

Elle regarda un instant l'extérieur de sa chambre, l'aube s'était levée et plusieurs elfes empruntaient les escaliers. Elle souffla un grand coup et commença.

 _« Elrond,_

 _Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer tant j'ai de choses à te dire. Déjà, pour te rassurer, je tiens à te faire savoir que nous avons trouvé refuge en Lothlorien où nous jouissons d'un peu de repos._

 _Le voyage fut rude pour chacun d'entre nous, Frodon tient bon et moi aussi, du moins j'essaye. Nous avons tenté de traverser le Col de Caradhras mais la montagne nous en a empêché, nous obligeant à prendre la route de la Moria. Je ne sais pas comment te l'annoncer, ni même si tu es déjà au courant… mais Gandalf est tombé avec le Balrog comme je le craignais, bien que j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher. Je sais que tu désapprouveras cette liberté de ma part, bien que tu ne sois pas au courant de ce que je sais, mais je ne voulais pas voir la douleur de Frodon. Ma conduite était lâche mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher._

 _J'hésite à te l'écrire mais je sais que tu as les mêmes interrogations que j'ai à mon sujet. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de voir Galadriel, mais il m'arrive certaines choses depuis que j'ai quitté le confort d'Imladris. Je change. Je fais des rêves étranges qui prennent place dans la réalité, mes yeux deviennent dorés et quand mes émotions sont trop fortes, je sens monter en moi une énergie que je ne contrôle pas, et qui m'effraie. Je sais que ça parait fou, mais j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais faire. J'ai peur de ce que je suis. Tu me l'as dit, je ne suis pas humaine, mais là j'ai peur d'être en réalité un monstre._

 _Je ne peux t'en dire plus pour l'instant. Je dois voir Galadriel pour en savoir plus et je n'ai plus de place sur ma lettre._

 _Embrasse pour moi Arwen, Eledhwen et Glorfindel. Porte mes amitiés à mes compagnons et porte-toi bien._

 _Continue d'avoir foi en nous._

 _Isleen »_

Elle reposa la plume dans son socle. Plusieurs larmes avaient coulé sur le papier, faisant baver l'encre à quelques endroits mais cela n'était pas très grave pour la compréhension de sa lettre. Elle prit un peu de sable posé dans une coupelle et en souffla sur le papier, ce qui figea l'encre. Elle plia la lettre, comme Elrond le lui avait appris et alluma une bougie mise à sa disposition. Elle fit chauffer la cire argentée qu'on lui avait laissée et en fit couler sur sa lettre. Elle la cacheta à l'aide d'un poinçon en forme de feuille de Lorien et la scella définitivement.

Malgré les larmes, elle se sentait plus légère après cette tâche. Elrond la comprendrait, elle en était certaine. Plusieurs coups frappés à sa porte la firent sursauter, manquant de lui faire renverser l'encrier sur sa lettre et sa robe. Echappant de justesse à la catastrophe, elle se releva et alla ouvrir.

-Bonjour Haldir., dit-elle en reconnaissant l'elfe blond. Entre, je t'en prie.

-Bonjour !, lui répondit-il en entrant dans sa chambre. Bien dormi ?

-euh…Oui., lui couina-t-elle, rougissant légèrement en repensant à l'elfe aux yeux de glace.

-Je m'étonne que tu sois déjà prête, lui dit-il après un instant en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises tout comme Isleen. Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois encore endormie.

-Non, je suis levée depuis longtemps., lui dit-elle. J'ai eu du mal à m'endormir.

-C'est à cause des questions que tu te poses et de Dame Galadriel ?, lui demanda Haldir, soucieux du bien-être d'Isleen.

-Oui, entre autr., lui dit-elle vaguement sous le regard aiguisé de l'elfe blond.

-Est-ce que ça un rapport avec quelqu'un ?, dit-il après un long moment tout en dévisageant la jeune femme.

Isleen rougit au moment où une personne de sa connaissance aux cheveux blonds et au corps musclé surgit dans ses pensées. Heureusement pour elle, on frappa à la porte, l'empêchant de répondre à Haldir.

Rian, la jeune elleth qui était venue la veille, entra dans la chambre, portant un plateau dans ses bras. En voyant Isleen, l'elleth effectua une révérence et plaça le plateau sur la table.

-Merci pour les vêtements et le lit., la remercia Isleen.

-De rien, Ma Dame, dit l'elleth.

-Isleen, lui dit la jeune femme sous les yeux étonnés de Rian. Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Isleen. Je ne suis pas une Dame.

-Comme il vous plaira, lui répondit Rian. Puis après une nouvelle révérence elle sortit.

Isleen soupira. Le naturel de son monde lui manquait soudainement. Il était plus simple au XIXème siècle de se dire bonjour qu'en Terre du milieu. Haldir rit de la mine de la jeune femme et se servit du raisin placé sur le plateau entre eux.

-Hey !, s'exclama Isleen, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. C'est mon raisin !

-Hahaha !, ria Haldir d'un son clair. Il y en a bien trop pour toi toute seule !

-Hmrpf., répondit la jeune femme, en prenant un grain de la grappe.

Le fruit éclata dans sa bouche et le jus s'écoula à l'intérieur de sa gorge. Le gout était sucré à souhait.

-Je ne savais pas que vous aviez des vignes ici, lui dit-elle tandis qu'ils mangeaient.

-Nous en avons peu, mais assez pour faire du vin et profiter des fruits.

Cette réponse contenta Isleen qui ne dit rien pendant un moment. Tous deux savourèrent les mets qui leur avait été apportés. Haldir lui servit un verre d'hydromel sucré et léger. Néanmoins, elle n'en but pas trop car elle savait que ce breuvage était trompeur, il pouvait lui faire tourner la tête rapidement.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, lui rappela Haldir.

-Quelle question ? lui mentit-elle

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

-Oui je vois très bien., lui dit-elle droit dans les yeux. Mais je ne veux pas en parler.

-Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le prince?

-Non !, s'exclama-t-elle trop vite et trop fort pour laisser penser qu'elle disait la vérité.

-Hahaha !, ria l'elfe en face d'elle.

-Tu m'énerves !, s'écria la jeune femme se levant.

-Oh, calme toi !, ria encore Haldir. Je te taquine juste.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, vraiment !, lui dit-elle

-Non, ça ne l'est pas. Mais ta réaction, si !, lui dit-il, calmé.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien préférant se rassoir et boire le contenu de sa coupe, cul sec.

-Fais attention à toi., lui dit plus sérieusement Haldir. Et à lui.

-Il n'y a rien de toute façon, dit-elle finalement au bout de quelques minutes. C'est juste la proximité physique que j'ai avec lui qui me trouble. C'est tout.

-Pardon ?, lui demanda-t-il, étonné.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir ça, lui répondit-elle, mais il l'encouragea d'un geste. Tu sais que ça fait un peu plus de deux ans que je suis arrivé à Fondcombe. Pour vous autres elfes, c'est très court deux ans ! Mais pour une femme entourée d'hommes, deux ans c'est très très long !

Haldir la regarda abasourdi par les paroles qu'elle venait de proférer. Il n'était pas gêné par les paroles et les pensées lubriques que sa jeune amie venait d'avouer avoir parfois.

Il ne lui arrivait que rarement d'avoir des contacts avec les humains et leurs besoins étaient différents de ceux de son espèce.

-Tu n'es quand même pas si aveugle que ça ! lui dit-il après un temps. Rassure-moi.

-Aveugle de quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle perplexe.

-Pas de quoi. De qui ! lui dit-il, le regard éloquent. Legolas.

-Et bien, quoi ? répondit-elle, ne comprenant rien aux paroles du Galadhrim. C'est Legolas. Distant, l'humeur changeante, prompt à juger facilement, etc…

-Tu peux rajouter jaloux, aussi.

-Jaloux? demanda Isleen. N'importe quoi...

-Tu n'as pas vu les regards qu'il avait pour toi hier soir quand tu t'es mise a danser. lui dit Haldir en soupirant d'exaspération. Ni quand je vous ai interrompu...Allez viens, je vais te faire visiter la cité.

-Comment ça quand je dansais!?, lui dit la jeune femme, tandis que le Galadhrim sortait. Quels regards!?

Isleen le laissa sortir sans qu'il ne lui réponde, légèrement perdue mais avec une petite pointe d'excitation au fond d'elle.

Elle se rendit à sa salle de bain pour brosser ses dents et se demanda pourquoi il avait dit que Legolas était jaloux ? Il serait jaloux de qui surtout? D'Haldir? Elle préféra ne plus penser à ça et se rendit à l'extérieur où l'entendait le Galadhrim, emportant avec elle la lettre qu'elle avait écrite pour Elrond. Avec tout ce bavardage sans queue ni tête elle avait oublié de lui en parler.

Haldir et elle n'allèrent pas descendre l'escalier comme la veille, il préféra l'entrainer vers les hauteurs de la cité.

-Haldir, j'aurai un service à te demander., lui dit-elle tandis qu'ils marchaient.

-Lequel ?

-J'aimerai envoyer une lettre en Imladris., lui apprit-elle. Je me demandais si c'était possible ?

-Hum, je pense que cela peut être réalisable.

-Et je me disais, aussi, que tu pourrais rajouter quelque chose à mon courrier., l'encouragea-t-elle.

Haldir lui sourit d'un air triste et Isleen s'en voulut un instant d'être à l'origine de la mélancolie de l'elfe.

-Je pense qu'il est trop tard pour moi, lui dit-il après un temps de silence. Les elfes quittent la Terre du Milieu. Mais je verrais ce que je peux faire pour toi.

Isleen lui tendit son courrier sans rien dire. Toute à son périple elle en avait oublié que les elfes partaient. Que bientôt ils ne seraient plus que légende et que le peuple d'Imladris, de la Lorien partiraient bientôt pour Valinor. Sans compter le peuple de Legolas qui lui aussi quitterait bientôt se monde pour rejoindre leurs familles.

Cette pensée lui fit froid dans le dos. Tant habituée qu'elle était au peuple aux oreilles pointues, elle ne pouvait s'imaginer un monde sans eux.

Haldir et elle continuèrent leur marche sans rien dire, tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans un espace qui rappela à Isleen les thermes romains qu'elle avait souvent vu en ruine lors des nombreuses visites où ses parents l'amenait quand elle était encore une petite fille. Mais ceux-là n'avait rien de ruines. Et rien de romain non plus. A travers plusieurs voilages blancs –permettant de garder une certaine intimité– Isleen vit que de nombreux bassins aux eaux brûlantes étaient installés au cœur d'une végétation luxuriante, laissant penser à celui qui se baignait qu'il était au cœur de la nature et non pas de la capitale de Lorien.

-Ce sont les thermes publiques, lui apprit Haldir. Peu de personnes ont des bains privés.

Cette nouvelle fit prendre encore plus conscience – si cela était encore possible – qu'Isleen avait eu un traitement de faveur de la part de Galadriel et de Celeborn.

-Vous avez des bains publics au milieu de la cité ?!, lui dit étonnée Isleen qui connaissait la pudeur des elfes.

-Et bien, oui., lui répondit Haldir ne comprenant pas.

-Et vous vous baignez tous ensemble ?, lui lança Isleen en le regardant d'un œil taquin.

-Oh !, comprena Haldir. Les bains ne sont pas mixtes. Et la bienséance nous interdit d'épier les elleth qui s'y baignent.

-Qui te dit que je parlais des hommes ?, lui lança Isleen en rigolant.

Haldir, dont le bout des oreilles rosissait sous les regards taquins d'Isleen, ne sut pas quoi répondre. La jeune femme se mit à rire.

-Je plaisante !, lui dit Isleen tout en riant, puis ajouta faussement sérieuse. Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous m'avez mis des bains privés.

Puis elle repartit en riant sous le regard quelque peu décontenancé de l'elfe, laissant derrière elle les vapeurs brûlantes des thermes elfiques.

Ils continuèrent leurs marches à travers la cité. Haldir lui montra l'immense talan des tisserands – où elle vit Rian qui confectionnait une robe blanche comme la neige – puis ils passèrent près du bourrelier occupé à graver des feuilles de Lorien sur un plastron en cuir. Vers midi, le ventre d'Isleen commença à gargouiller – signe qu'elle avait faim – donc Haldir la conduisit vers un hall ouvert. En s'approchant, Isleen remarqua quatre très grandes tables pouvant accueillir une multitude de personne. Comme le reste du mobilier elfique, les tables étaient finement ouvragées. Plusieurs sièges sans dossier étaient installés autour et quelques elfes étaient assis, une assiette posée devant eux. Ils ne remarquèrent pas les deux intrus.

-C'est la salle à manger commune., lui apprit Haldir. Tu peux venir y partager un repas avec tes amis si tu le souhaites.

Isleen ne dit rien, mais continuait de regarder le peuple de Lorien vivre. Un rire cristallin, surpassant le bruit des conversations, se fit alors entendre. Isleen tourna la tête. Le son provenait d'une elleth magnifique aux longs cheveux bruns. Isleen la regarda, émerveillée par tant de grâce. Evidement, elle était loin d'avoir la beauté et la grâce d'Arwen, mais elle avait une aura magnifiée. Isleen se déplaça légèrement vers la droite d'Haldir pour voir ce qui la faisait rire ainsi, et elle en fut pétrifiée.

-Isleen, tout va bien ?, lui demanda Haldir après un temps ne voyant pas la jeune femme bouger.

Le Galadhrim tourna son regard vers la personne qui obnubilait son amie et il comprit. Legolas était en train de rire avec une elleth de la cité.

-Laurelin ? dit-il pour lui-même.

Il regarda son ami qui devenait de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure que le tableau qui se jouait devant eux continuait. La belle Elleth avait pris un raisin – de la même sorte que celui qu'ils avaient mangé plus tôt dans la chambre de la jeune femme – et l'apportait à la bouche du prince qui avait les yeux fermés.

Isleen se mit à trembler fortement.

-Isleen ?, demanda Haldir légèrement alarmé par son comportement.

La jeune femme ne dit rien, continuant de trembler. Haldir tourna le corps de la jeune femme vers lui, essayant d'arracher Isleen à cette vue. Elle papillonnait des yeux rapidement, passant de l'or au vert. Elle lui avait parlé de ce phénomène, mais il était plus qu'étrange de le voir de ses propres yeux.

-Isleen !, s'inquièta-t-il en la secouant doucement pour la sortir de sa transe.

Ce simple geste permit à Isleen de reprendre ses esprits, bien qu'un horrible mal de tête pulsait douloureusement au travers de son crâne.

-Ca va, je vais bien., dit-elle, essayant de rassurer l'elfe qui lui tenait encore les bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, lui demanda Haldir qui pensait déjà connaitre le fautif de l'attitude de son amie.

-Rien.

Haldir la regarda étrangement, les yeux de la jeune femme avaient retrouvé leur couleur verte habituelle mais il sentait que quelque chose couvait au fond de ses yeux.

-Tu en es sûre ?, lui demanda-t-il tout de même.

-Certaine., lui répondit-elle d'une voix dure. Je crois que je n'ai plus très faim.

Isleen dégagea doucement ses bras des mains d'Haldir et voulut s'éloigner des lieux quand une violente secousse lui traversa le crâne. Déséquilibrée, elle atterrit lourdement dans les bras d'Haldir, qui la serra dans ses bras – évitant qu'elle ne tombe à terre – attirant l'attention des personnes attablées. Legolas se tourna également vers eux en ouvrant les yeux, intrigué par le bruit qu'avaient fait les nouveaux venus. En voyant qui était présent, les couleurs qu'il avait aux joues et le sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres disparurent en même temps qu'il remarquait la position qu'avaient les nouveaux venus. Le raisin qu'il était en train de manger se coinça dans sa gorge et il mit quelques secondes pour retrouver une certaine contenance.

Il n'entendit pas Laurelin l'appeler, ni lui demander ce qu'il avait. Il se leva et alla rejoindre le couple qui attirait tous les regards. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué. Ses mâchoires durcissaient à mesure que ses pas les rapprochaient d'eux et ses yeux se firent glace quand il remarqua que le capitaine de la garde caressait les cheveux de la jeune femme, d'un geste tendre.

Haldir fut le premier qui le remarqua, stoppant pour le même coup le mouvement de ses mains.

-Legolas Thranduillon, le salua l'elfe à la manière elfique.

Le prince lui fit l'honneur d'un signe de tête, ses yeux résolument posés sur la jeune femme qui s'obstinait à ne pas le regarder. Il n'était pas dupe, ayant remarqué la tension qui avait pris place dans ses épaules à la salutation d'Haldir.

Quelques secondes passèrent et Legolas finit par capituler connaissant l'entêtement de la jeune femme.

-Souhaitez-vous vous joindre à moi pour ce midi ?, demanda Legolas à Haldir d'une voix neutre.

-Sans façon, annonça la voix d'Isleen, répondant à la place de l'elfe.

La jeune femme se détacha lentement du Galadhrim et tourna la tête vers Legolas. La voix qu'elle avait prise était aussi neutre que possible. Le prince ne sut comment réagir devant la dureté de son regard.

-Nous allions partir, de toute façon., reprit-elle

-Mais je pensais que tu avais faim, intervint Haldir, ne souhaitant mettre de l'huile sur le feu entre ses deux-là. Je pense que tu devrais manger.

-Je ne me sens pas très bien, lui dit Isleen, fixant toujours Legolas de ses yeux verts. Je crois que je n'ai pas bien digéré ce que l'on nous a servi dans ma chambre ce matin.

Les paroles d'Isleen eurent l'effet d'un coup de poing sur Legolas. Arrachant son regard d'Isleen, le prince elfique toisa de ses yeux le capitaine de la garde, mais celui-ci regardait sévèrement la jeune femme. Le Galadhrim était dans la chambre d'Isleen, à quel moment avait-il était avec elle ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle accueillit dans son intimité ?

-Dans sa chambre ?, demanda durement Legolas à Haldir en attirant le regard de l'elfe sur lui.

-Je…

-Oh ! Oui je sais ! coupa Isleen les ramenant à retenir leurs attention sur elle. C'est le raisin…

-Le raisin ?, lui demanda Legolas légèrement étonné.

-Oui., lui dit Isleen, son regard devenant incisif. Je crois que je le digère mal.

Le prince elfique resta interdit devant cette réponse, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Il remarqua alors que Laurelin approchait d'un pas aérien vers eux. Il comprit alors le sous-entendu qui régnait dans les paroles de la jeune femme. Elle était jalouse. Cette pensée lui plut, bien que la réaction de la jeune femme était déroutante pour lui.

-Nous allons y aller, je pense, dit alors Isleen. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

-Nous nous retrouvons bien tout à l'heure ?, demanda Legolas redoutant les paroles de la jeune femme.

-Non, lui répondit elle d'une voix glaciale qui blessa l'elfe. Je préfère vous laisser à votre … activité.

La jeune femme désigna l'elleth qui était arrivée près d'eux. Legolas regarda intensément Isleen mais celle-ci se retourna vers Haldir.

-Tu veux bien me ramener?

-Oui, bien sûr.

La jeune femme sourit à l'elfe et lui prit le bras rapprochant leurs deux corps, puis elle salua froidement l'elleth et n'accorda à Legolas qu'un regard polaire. Elle remarqua que la mâchoire de celui-ci s'était contracté.

Elle se détourna et ils quittèrent rapidement la salle à manger commune. Isleen sentait si bien le regard de Legolas dans son dos qu'elle s'accrocha plus encore au bras du capitaine. Une fois loin des oreilles de Legolas, Haldir s'arrêta et fit retourner la jeune femme vers lui.

Il remarqua alors que ses yeux passaient du vert à l'or et qu'elle tremblait légèrement.

-Isleen… que t'arrive-t-il ? C'est quoi toute cette histoire ?! Tu allais très bien il y a quelques minutes !, lui dit Haldir.

-Ramène-moi, lui dit-elle une fêlure dans la voix. Je ne vais plus pouvoir me contrôler.

Haldir comprit que le jeu d'Isleen n'avait été qu'une façade et qu'elle s'était retenu de craquer devant Legolas. Accédant à sa requête, il la ramena au plus vite dans sa chambre, les tremblements de la jeune femme s'accentuant de plus en plus.

Une fois arrivée sur le pas de sa porte, elle entra mais coupa l'accès au Galadhrim, l'empêchant d'entrer.

-Je ne sais pas me contrôler., lui dit-elle haletante. Tu dois partir.

-Mais…

-Non !, l'arrêta-t-elle d'un ton catégorique et suppliant. Je ne veux pas te blesser.

Le Galadhrim ne dit rien, posant un regard sur Isleen. Elle avait le visage blême et de la sueur plaquait ses cheveux sur son visage. Elle le regarda les yeux suppliants – enfin, quand ceux-ci était verts – faisant fondre l'assurance de l'elfe. Celui-ci acquiesça lentement et la jeune femme referma la porte à clé sur lui.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Une fois seule, elle s'adossa à la porte, le souffle court. Il était moins une avant qu'elle ne craque et elle remercia mentalement Haldir de n'avoir pas posé de question bien qu'elle savait qu'elle devrait lui rendre des comptes sur son attitude.

Elle n'avait pas su comment réagir en voyant Legolas et cette elleth. Le choc qu'elle avait ressenti en les voyants attablés tous deux à la limite du flirt avait presque failli l'achever. Le contrôle qu'elle avait eu sur son corps lui avait pris toute son énergie.

Au moment où elle les avait vu, elle avait ressenti une « autre » elle-même qui voulait prendre le contrôle de son corps. Elle avait remarqué au regard d'Haldir que ses yeux changeait. Son mal de tête s'était fait plus violent et il lui avait fallu toute sa volonté pour ne pas craquer.

Mais maintenant qu'elle était seule, loin des yeux de tous, elle n'arrivait plus à faire face.

Les tremblements s'accentuèrent, sa vision devient floue et elle bascula à terre. Ses genoux s'écrasèrent sur le plancher – elle allait avoir des bleus – et ferma les yeux face au choc qui se répercutait sur ses membres malmenés, mais ses mains empêchèrent son corps de tomber de tout son long.

Elle essaya de lutter contre cette force qui souhaitait sortir, mais elle se savait perdu d'avance, tant l'image de Legolas et de l'elleth brune était désormais collée à sa rétine. Elle les imagina si bien tous les deux lovés l'un contre l'autre, les mains de Legolas caressant tendrement la peau parfaite de l'elleth, qu'elle laissa échapper plusieurs larmes de ses yeux.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, ne voulant pas s'infliger cette vision qui lui donna la nausée, mais ce qu'elle vit lui fit regretter d'avoir rouvert les paupières. Ses yeux n'arrivaient à se détacher de ses propres mains, devant-elle.

Sa peau était devenue quasiment translucide et une lumière brillait faiblement sur elle. Isleen pouvait voir la multitude de veines présentes sous sa peau. Mais le sang qui les traversait n'était pas de couleur rouge mais d'une terrifiante couleur or.

Les yeux d'Isleen s'écarquillèrent quand elle remarqua que la lumière qui filtrait à travers sa peau pulsait au même rythme que son cœur.

Boum boum

Ses tremblements reprirent de plus belle et elle eut peur de ce qu'elle était. Elle essaya de se relever mais ses bras n'arrivaient pas à la soulever, aussi resta-t-elle à genoux. Elle refusa de regarder de nouveau ses mains, si bien qu'elle essaya d'accrocher son regard sur n'importe quoi d'autre. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le miroir qu'elle avait remarqué la veille. Ce qu'elle y vit lui fit ouvrir la bouche de surprise. Ce n'était pas seulement ses mains qui étaient devenues d'or, c'était son corps tout entier, ses yeux étaient en fusion, ses cheveux roux avait pris la couleur du feu et se mouvaient comme des flammes vivantes.

Boum Boum

Son cœur faisait pulser tout son être. La panique qu'elle ressentit à ce moment ne calma pas son organe traître, ses cheveux et cette lumière qui sortait d'elle se firent plus violents. Un éclair violent dans son cerveau lui fit relever la tête, les tremblements cessèrent d'un coup. Isleen eut l'impression qu'une multitude d'aiguilles lui transperçait le corps au même instant. Une énergie fulgurante traversa son corps et elle ne put retenir ce flux d'éclater comme une bulle. La vague d'énergie qui la traversa éclata tout autour d'elle, fracassant et détruisant le mobilier autour d'elle. Les coussins en plume d'oies s'éventrèrent, recouvrant entièrement la pièce du plumage duveteux. Des morceaux de bois avait été propulsés à travers la pièce sans blesser la jeune femme, le flux d'énergie la protégeant.

Quelques minutes passèrent mais elle eut l'impression que le temps s'étirait à n'en plus finir. Au bout d'un moment, l'énergie qui s'était libérée reprit sa place au centre du corps d'Isleen. Le choc ne fut pas aussi violent qu'elle l'aurait cru. L'énergie revenait se lover en elle, comme si elle avait toujours été là, ce qui était plus que probable aux yeux d'Isleen.

Elle finit par s'écrouler sur le sol les genoux repliés vers sa poitrine, son regard se perdant sur les plumes d'oies qui la recouvraient lentement. Elle ferma les yeux se laissant aller épuisée, son cœur se calmant enfin.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Le fracas produit par la décharge d'énergie que libéra Isleen fit trembler l'ensemble de la cité. Tous les elfes qui empruntaient les escaliers durent se tenir aux rambardes pour ne pas tomber. Les assiettes dans la salle à manger se renversèrent et plusieurs elfes se retrouvèrent par terre. Legolas, qui avait congédié Laurelin, préférant rester seul, se leva malgré le tremblement. Chaque elfe se regarda, se demandant d'où - mais surtout de quoi - venait cette secousse.

-Legolas !, s'écria Aragorn qui venait vers lui accompagné par le reste de la communauté. Tout va bien ?

-Oui., lui dit-il regardant les autres membres qui ne semblaient pas vraiment rassurés par les lieux.

Legolas fixa son regard sur Gimli, aussi blanc que la craie. Il l'entendait même marmonner que ça lui apprendrait à vouloir monter dans les arbres au lieu de rester tranquillement sur la terre ferme.

Son regard retourna vers Aragorn, qui semblait attendre quelque chose de sa part.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Savez-vous où se trouve Isleen ?, répéta l'homme devant lui, légèrement agacé.

-Avec Haldir., répondit l'elfe sombrement.

-Non., lui dit Aragorn le regard alors inquiet. Nous l'avons croisé dans les escaliers avant de monter ici. Il était seul. Nous pensions qu'elle était avec vous.

Legolas fut pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, les battements de son cœur se faisant plus anarchiques à présent qu'il mesurait ce qui avait pu arriver à la jeune femme, si elle était seule.

-Non, il y a eu un changement, leur apprit Legolas. Je vais voir ce qu'il en est. Je vous retrouve au campement.

Il était inquiet pour Isleen. Ne laissant pas aux autres le temps de réagir, il se rendit d'un pas pressé vers l'espace réservé aux invités d'honneur. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme, mais personne ne lui répondit. Il insista mais aucune réponse ne lui parvient. Il essaya de se concentrer sur les sons qui filtraient à travers la porte, mais seul le son d'une respiration apaisée lui parvint.

Elle avait dû s'endormir et il s'étonna que le tremblement ne l'ait pas réveillée. Il se détourna de la porte et entreprit de descendre vers le campement.

En arrivant, il ne fut pas surpris de voir les autres debout et Aragorn faire les cents pas. Le visage du rôdeur se fit interrogateur, mais Legolas lui fit un signe négatif de la tête montrant qu'il n'avait pas réussir à de nouvelles d'Isleen.

Aragorn le regarda alors froidement, comme s'il savait que c'était lui le responsable du mutisme de la jeune femme. Peut-être que le capitaine de la garde lui en avait touché deux mots après leurs altercation.

Soupirant, l'elfe alla vers sa couchette où l'attendait la feuille rouge des arbres de Lorien. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la réaction de la jeune femme. De quoi était-elle jalouse alors qu'elle passait tout son temps avec le Galadhrim ?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Isleen ouvrit les yeux, son corps toujours placé sur le parquet de sa chambre. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'elle faisait par terre, ne se souvenant pas d'être tombée. Et pourquoi les plumes de ses oreillers se trouvaient partout dans sa chambre ?

Son regard tomba sur la fleur d'Elanor qui était tombée sur le plancher et qui était tout près d'elle. Elle se releva sur un coude et la prit dans ses mains. La fleur n'avait pas fané malgré le fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas mise dans l'eau. Elle regarda son lit et les quelques meubles devant elle, se demandant comment le mobilier s'était détruit. Un mal de tête constant lui vrillait le crâne. Elle se releva doucement, tous ses membres criant au supplice. Plusieurs plumes d'oies tombèrent sur le sol. La jeune femme se retourna pour voir le reste des dégâts qu'elle avait causé et vit Galadriel debout, la regardant.

-AAAAaaahhh ! s'écria la jeune femme à la vue de l'elleth dans sa chambre.

D'un mouvement brusque, elle recula de surprise, Galadriel la regardant. Ses yeux la disséquaient si bien qu'Isleen avait l'impression qu'on essayait de rentrer dans sa tête. Son mal de tête s'intensifia, la faisant grimacer.

-Bonjour Isleen., lui dit Galadriel comme-ci tout était normal.

-Euh…Bonjour., lui répondit-elle encore sous le choc de cette apparition. J'avais fermé à clef la porte.

Mais pourquoi avait-elle dit une chose aussi idiote ? Le regard de la jeune femme balaya les dégâts bien visibles de la chambre et son visage vira au rouge, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Ce n'était quand même pas elle qui avait fait ça ? Ses souvenirs étaient flous…

-Oui, nous avons vu ça, lui répondit la Dame un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, faisant référence à ses compagnons.

Cette remarque fit grimacer Isleen. Combien de temps avait-elle passé sur ce sol ? Si cela avait duré longtemps, elle avait dû inquiéter tout le monde.

-Haldir et vos compagnons s'inquiétaient pour vous, à raison je vois., lui dit Galadriel regardant l'espace en désordre autour d'elle. Il m'a dit que vous aviez des questions à me soumettre.

La jeune femme acquiesça de la tête mais regretta vite son geste. Et dire que c'était maintenant que la Dame de Lorien était disposée à la rencontrer…

Galadriel la regardait de toute sa hauteur et la jeune femme se sentit tout à coup bien misérable face à cette beauté elfique.

-Vous vous trompez, Isleen., lui dit la Dame de Lorien en s'asseyant près d'elle. Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, ne comprenant pas ce qu'avait voulu dire Galadriel. Malgré tout, quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Elle sourit faiblement à la Dame qui se releva.

-Préparez-vous., lui dit Galadriel en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je vous attends au palais. Demandez à un garde qu'il vous conduise à moi, il est temps.

-Attendez !, s'écria Isleen, arrêtant l'elleth. J'aimerais m'excuser pour mon comportement lors de notre rencontre. Ce n'était pas poli de ma part de vous parler comme ça.

-Merci pour vos excuses., lui dit Galadriel.

-depuis combien de temps…Je suis là ?, lui demanda Isleen en désignant le sol où elle était couchée.

-Un peu plus d'un jour., lui répondit-elle. Rejoignez-moi vite.

Puis elle s'en fut, refermant la porte derrière elle. Isleen resta sans voix face aux paroles de Galadriel. Un jour ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Et pourquoi sa chambre ressemblait à un champs de bataille ?

Isleen se leva rapidement et alla dans sa salle de bain. Son reflet lui fit peur. Ses cheveux étaient hirsutes et ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis. Elle remarqua que de l'eau chaude sortait de son bain. Elle remercia le ciel de pouvoir se laver enfin.

Une fois propre et les idées un peu plus claires, elle sortit de l'eau et se sécha. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et prit une des robes qu'elle avait dans son armoire. Celle-ci était de couleur gris perle et toute simple. Elle l'enfila rapidement et fit une longue tresse. L'important était d'aller voir Galadriel, pas de s'apprêter, donc elle alla à l'essentiel.

Une fois prête et satisfaite de son reflet, elle sortit et referma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle, laissant l'espace dans un désordre complet. Elle fit attention à se faire discrète, et réussi à gagner le palais sans croiser âme qui vive. Elle monta l'escalier d'où leur était apparu Galadriel et Celeborn et s'enfonça dans le couloir illuminé de lumière.

Elle trouva rapidement un garde qui la conduisit devant le bureau de Galadriel, puis il se retourna et s'en fut retrouver son poste. Isleen était intimidée et un peu anxieuse face à cette porte. Elle s'était rapidement excusée un peu plus tôt et elle se demandait si elle avait eu l'absolution. Comme tout le reste du palais, celle-ci était finement ouvragé. Elle frappa trois coups à la porte, le cœur battant la chamade. La voix douce de Galadriel lui demanda de rentrer. Isleen nota en ouvrant la porte que la poignée avait été forgée en forme de feuille de Lorien.

Le bureau de la Dame blanche était totalement différent de celui d'Elrond. Il ressemblait plus à un boudoir qu'à un bureau, à vrai dire. Galadriel était assise le dos bien droit sur une chaise près d'un guéridon de bois blanc. Une tasse était posée sur celui-ci et une théière en argent attendait sagement qu'on l'utilise.

La dame Blanche regardait la jeune femme, le visage énigmatique.

-Entrez donc., lui dit-elle aimablement. Et venez-vous asseoir près de moi.

Isleen referma doucement la porte et vint s'installer sur la chaise jumelle de Galadriel. Elle n'osa pas parler la première donc elle préféra attendre que son hôte prenne la parole en premier, ce qui heureusement pour les nerfs d'Isleen fut rapide.

-Connaissez-vous l'histoire de ce monde ?, lui demanda Galadriel, en la fixant de ses yeux bleue.

-L'histoire d'Arda est très complexe.

-Oui, en effet., rit doucement Galadriel. Mais vous en connaissez les grandes lignes ?

-Il y eu Eru Illuvatar qui créa les Ainur. se rapella Isleen après un moment pour rassembler ses souvenirs. Il y a une histoire de chant également, le…

-L'Ainulindalë. La Grande Musique qui façonna le monde.

-Oui voilà, l'Ainulindalë fut chanté par les Ainur., lui dit Isleen se souvenant des leçon d'Elrond. Quinze des plus puissants devinrent les Valar.

-Oui, dans sa forme très simplifiée, notre monde a été créé ainsi., lui dit Galadriel tandis qu'Isleen regardait la pièce. Des quinze Valars, seuls Manwé et Melkor connaissent la fin de la musique qui enclenchera la fin du monde.

Bien. Elle était venu pour en apprendre un peu plus sur sa venue sur terre et voilà que Galadriel lui faisait le coup de l'apocalypse…elle regarda de nouveau la Dame qui attendait quelque chose.

-Je suis désolée., lui dit-elle piteusement. J'ai été distraite.

-Je m'en suis rendu compte., lui répondit la Dame le visage impassible. Je vous demandais si vous connaissiez Varda.

-Evidement !, s'exclama-t-elle, légèrement vexée. J'ai vécu en Imladris entourée d'elfe !

Le rire de Galadriel répondit à Isleen. Le son était aussi doux qu'une caresse. Isleen la regarda sans comprendre.

-Je me doute bien que vous connaissez Varda., lui dit Galadriel les yeux brillant. Avec un professeur comme le seigneur Elrond, je n'en attendais pas moins. Mais est-ce qu'il vous a parlé de son œuvre ?

-euh…Je ne sais plus., lui dit Isleen dont le mal de tête recommençait à poindre sous son crâne. Elle espérait que le cours d'histoire serait bref…

-Varda est l'épouse de Manwé, le plus grand des Ainur., commença à expliquer Galadriel. Elle est connue sous plusieurs noms : Elentari, Elbereth, Gilthoniel, Fanuilos. Bien que nous autres aimons tous les Valar, Elbereth est notre préférée.

Isleen hocha la tête, bien d'accord avec Galadriel. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de chant et de poème qu'elle avait entendu sur cette Valar lorsqu'elle était en Imladris.

-…Ils décidèrent d'y établir leur demeure., continuait Galadriel sans qu'Isleen ne l'écoute réellement.

Elle avait bien du mal à se concentrer. Elle essayait de se rappeler un des poèmes qu'elle avait appris auprès d'Arwen mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir des vers. Elle essaya de retourner son attention vers Galadriel qui continuait de parler.

-Yavanna et Nienna firent pousser les deux arbres de Valinor, Telperion le Blanc et Laurelin le Doré, lui dit Galadriel.

Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi Isleen tiqua au nom du deuxième arbre. Elle ne comprit pas l'accès de colère qui enfla en elle d'un coup et essaya de le réprimer pour écouter ce qu'avait à dire Galadriel.

-… avant la venue des premiers Nés, continua Galadriel, impassible au tourment qui traversait la jeune femme. Varda créa les étoiles et les constellations grâce à la rosée de Telperion. C'est pour cela que nous l'adorons tant. Lorsque nous nous sommes éveillés, la première chose que nous avons vu fut la beauté de sa création.

-Je ne comprend pas très bien pourquoi vous me racontez tout ça., lui dit Isleen après un moment, arrachant la belle elleth à sa contemplation.

-Parce que c'est votre histoire.

-Pardon ? demanda Isleen qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

Galadriel lui sourit. Elle prit la théière et versa un liquide brûlant, de couleur légèrement dorée dans la seule tasse posée sur le guéridon.

-J'ai remarqué la fleur d'Elanor dans votre chambre., lui dit Galadriel sans répondre à sa question. J'en conclu que vous avez trouvé le champ de fleur, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je m'étais perdu., lui dit Isleen qui n'arrivait plus à suivre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez-vu ?

Isleen regarda Galadriel les yeux écarquillés. Comment pouvait-elle savoir pour sa vision ou son flash, qu'importe comment on pouvait l'appeler?

-Comment ? lui demanda Isleen avant de comprendre. Le miroir.

Galadriel lui sourit doucement.

-Je pense qu'il faut que je m'excuse également pour mon comportement de l'autre nuit, lui dit la dame blanche, prenant au dépourvu Isleen. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait peur. Mais l'Anneau est puissant et je me suis laissé emporter.

C'était peu de le dire, elle avait fichu une sacrée frousse à Frodon et à elle !

-Mais comme je l'ai dit à Frodon, reprit Galadriel, je vois seulement des fragments de ce qui a été, qui est et qui sera. Le miroir m'a indiqué votre venue et l'importance que vous aviez. Mais je n'en sais pas plus, comme je vous l'ai dit quand nous nous sommes vu la première fois.

-Encore cette histoire de : « les réponses sont en vous » ?, mima sarcastiquement Isleen.

-Je ne peux vous dévoiler ce que je ne sais pas, lui dit Galadriel, fermement.

-Mais pourquoi m'avoir fait venir, alors !

-Car il y n'y a qu'une seule chose qui soit capable de vous aider, lui dit l'elleth. Et elle ne pousse qu'en Lorien.

-L'Elanor., souffla Isleen d'une petite voix.

Elle ne s'était pas trompé. Dans le champ, elle avait ressenti comme un appel irrésistible. Elle se souvient aussi de l'odeur envoutante de la fleur.

-Qu'avez-vous vu ?, lui redemanda Galadriel.

-J'ai eu une sorte de flash, ou de vision, si vous préférez…, lui répondit-elle, certaine qu'elle comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Galadriel en avait en regardant dans l'eau limpide de son miroir, elle c'était avec les fleurs d'Elanor.

-Racontez moi, la pressa Galadriel.

Isleen hésita un instant à parler de ce qu'elle avait vu, tant le souvenir de cette créature la perturbait.

-J'ai approché la fleur de mon nez. L'odeur était vraiment envoutante et j'ai vu une créature toute d'or. Elle semblait fait d'or et de flamme.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous la voyez, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, en effet, lui répondit Isleen, le regard rivé sur ses mains. Je l'ai déjà vu en rêve. Enfin, j'ai crois que c'était un rêve mais je n'en suis plus vraiment sûre.

Galadriel sembla comprendre ce que vivait la jeune femme. C'était surement le cas. Mais la Dame était une Maya alors qu'elle, elle n'était qu'Isleen.

-Il y a d'autres choses qui vous sont arrivés, avant de venir ici ?

-Oui. J'ai commencé à rêver de ma grand-mère, lui avoua Isleen, qui se sentait soulagé d'en parler enfin à quelqu'un. Mes yeux se sont mis à changer aussi. D'après Frodon et les autres, ils deviennent dorés sous le coup d'une forte émotion, je suppose. J'ai les mêmes yeux que la créature et ça m'effraie.

Galadriel lui sourit gentiment et posa sa main sur les siennes. Ce simple geste lui fit grand bien.

La jeune femme releva la tête et croisa le beau regard bleu de Galadriel. Il était compatissant. La jeune femme lui sourit tristement, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait l'impression qu'un grand poids venait d'être enlevé de ses épaules.

-Je ne peux vous aider moi-même., lui dit Galadriel. Les Valar ne m'ont donné aucune réponse malgré mes demandes. Mais vous avez découvert vous-même comment y répondre.

-Je dois aller dans le champ ?, lui demanda Isleen, dubitative. Et sentir toutes les fleurs ?

Galadriel eut un petit rire.

-Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire, rigola la Dame, en prenant la tasse au liquide doré. C'est une tisanne faite avec un macérât d'Elanor que j'ai réalisé moi-même.

Isleen regarda le liquide d'un air soupçonneux, s'attendant à avoir des visions comme Frodon mais elle n'y vit que son reflet.

-il faut le boire., lui dit Galadriel bienveillante. Asseyez-vous là.

Galadriel lui montra une méridienne aux tissus gris clair et bleu. Isleen se leva et alla s'asseoir comme le lui avait demandé l'elleth. Celle-ci vint à elle et lui tendit la tasse. La jeune femme mit un moment à prend l'anse dans sa main. Elle avait attendu deux ans qu'on lui dise pourquoi elle était là et maintenant que le moment venait, elle doutait de tout.

Galadriel regarda la jeune femme qui semblait apeurée par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à découvrir. Néanmoins, Isleen lui prit la tasse des mains, ne lui laissant que la coupelle. Elle remarqua que la jeune femme n'avait pu s'empêcher d'humer l'odeur qui se dégageait du liquide doré.

Puis elle la regarda et apporta la tasse à ses lèvres, et en bu tout son contenu.

-Allongez-vous, lui dit-elle.

La jeune femme s'allongea alors et ferma les yeux. Rien ne se passa et pendant quelques longues minutes, Galadriel crut avoir fait une erreur. Puis le corps d'Isleen se tendit et ses doigts se crispèrent.

Enfin, Galadriel constata qu'elle avait réussi. Deux lacs dorés avaient pris place dans les yeux d'Isleen quand celle-ci ouvrit les paupières.

.

.

* * *

Non ce n'est pas cruel de finir ce chapitre à ce moment là :D ! haha

Bon comment vous avez trouvé le chapitre? Notre filou de Legolas? Haldir vous plaît toujours autant? Des indices pour savoir qui est vraiment Isleen? J'attends de vos nouvelles !

Des bisous


	18. Conversation au coin du feu

Bonsoir à tous et Bonne année !

Je vous souhaite réussite dans vos projets, bonheur, santé et plein de chapitres pour cette année 2018 !

Pour moi, cette année s'annonce forte en émotion et comment vous dire que j'ai hâte de la vivre pleinement :D !

Bon, vu que je suis un poil en retard dans la publication – mais on est toujours le 15 donc c'est bon - je vais faire vite pour vous laisser lire tranquille.

Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me lire et je tiens à vous dire un grand merci ! Merci aussi à ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser un commentaire, ça me pousse à publier en temps et en heure pour ne pas vous décevoir !

Donc merci à vous !

Allez je vous laisse,

Bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en commentaire.

.

.

Disclaimer : L'histoire d'origine appartient a Tolkien, etc, etc...

.

.

* * *

.

.

Chapitre 18 : Conversation au coin du feu

.

.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les paupières, elle fut aveuglée par une forte lumière, si vive qu'elle referma les yeux rapidement.

Elle finit néanmoins par les rouvrir, et ils mirent quelques minutes à s'habituer à cette lumière vive. Elle constata de prime à bord que l'espace où elle se trouvait était blanc. Tellement blanc et lumineux qu'elle pouvait confondre le sol et l'espace autour d'elle.

-Oh bordel, elle m'a tuée !, s'exclama Isleen, sa voix se répercutant en écho au loin.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais il n'y avait rien, juste un grand vide blanc.

-Génial., dit-elle sarcastiquement. Faites-moi confiance, Isleen… C'est moi qui l'ai préparée, Isleen…Ca m'apprendra à faire confiance à une cinglée !

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et se mit à marcher dans cet espace blanc sans savoir où elle allait, vu que tout était semblable.

-Aaah ! S'exclama-t-elle douloureusement en mettant ses mains autour de son crâne.

La même douleur qu'elle avait ressentie sous la Moria la reprenait. Elle regarda autour d'elle, affolée, prête à voir apparaitre un Balrog devant ses yeux. Mais elle ne vit rien, juste cette couleur blanche.

La douleur se fit plus forte et elle tomba à terre, ses genoux se dérobant sous son poids et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le sol tant la douleur était difficile à supporter. Elle respirait difficilement, son cœur battant la chamade. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant désespérément de faire disparaitre la douleur de son crâne.

Puis, aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, la douleur disparut d'elle-même.

La jeune femme inspira et expira de longues minutes sans ouvrir les yeux, le temps que son cœur se calme, afin d'être sûre que la douleur n'allait pas réapparaitre. Elle finit enfin par ouvrir les paupières, et son regard se porta sur le sol. Elle n'était plus dans un espace blanc et lumineux, mais sur de l'herbe, en témoignait les pauvres pousse de gazon et de terre qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

Elle releva si vite la tête qu'elle sentit son cou claquer, ce qui la fit grimacer. Elle savait où elle se trouvait, et elle soupira. Elle se tenait dans le jardin de sa grand-mère, près du chêne placé au fond du jardin où une vieille balançoire de corde se balançait au gré du vent. Elle lâcha la motte d'herbe qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et les essuya entre elles, avant de se lever.

Elle remarqua qu'elle avait conservé sa robe elfique et trouva que sa tenue détonait dans le jardin anglais qui l'entourait. Depuis qu'elle avait relevé la tête, Isleen n'avait pas quitté des yeux la maison en toit de chaume qui lui faisait face. La fenêtre qui donnait sur le chêne était ouverte et elle pouvait voir, d'où elle était, qu'un feu flambait dans la cheminée.

-C'est pas vrai…, soupira encore la jeune femme. C'est bien ma veine…

Elle n'était pas vraiment étonnée d'être encore chez sa grand-mère. Après tout, c'est ici que ses rêves l'amenaient à chaque fois. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de soupirer tellement elle en avait assez de se retrouver là, justement !

Résignée, elle se mit à marcher en direction de la porte d'entrée. Elle espérait juste que c'était bien sa grand-mère qu'elle allait voir, et non pas la créature aux yeux d'or. Elle n'était pas encore prête à la revoir.

Elle atteignit la porte et l'ouvrit sans faire de cérémonie, entra et referma derrière elle. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'une certaine appréhension s'insinua en elle, ce qui l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus. Elle sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement au fur et à mesure que la peur et le doute gonflaient dans ses veines et ses sens. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, mais elle savait que ce qu'elle apprendrait aujourd'hui changerait sa vie. Elle se demanda si elle ne préférait pas, tout compte fait, vivre dans l'ignorance.

-Allez, n'aie pas peur !, se dit-elle pour elle-même, cherchant à s'insuffler un peu de courage.

Elle souffla plusieurs fois, tentant de faire taire la petite voix qui l'encourageait à s'enfuir loin et très vite. Les lieux non plus ne l'aidaient pas à se sentir à l'aise. La lumière du plafond clignotait toujours, rendant cette simple entrée aussi lugubre qu'un asile abandonné, et le froid qui régnait dans cette pièce pouvait faire croire que les lieux étaient abandonnés – elle savait que sa mère avait vendu cette maison, sans l'ombre d'un regret, à la mort de sa grand-mère – donc c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle avait cette impression. Cet endroit n'était qu'une illusion. Elle souffla une dernière fois et s'enfonça dans l'entrée sans un regard pour le grand miroir à sa gauche, et poussa la porte du salon.

Contrairement à l'autre pièce, le salon était chaleureux malgré la fenêtre ouverte. Le feu qui ronflait dans la pièce réchauffa Isleen quasiment instantanément. La jeune femme alla fermer la fenêtre, renforçant la chaleur de la pièce. En se retournant, elle vit qu'elle n'était pas seule. Sa grand-mère est confortablement installée sur son fauteuil et la regarda avec des yeux malicieux. Rien à voir avec l'expression qu'elle avait eu à leur dernière rencontre.

-Isleen !, salua chaleureusement sa grand-mère.

-Mamé., lui répondit la jeune femme, soulagée qu'elle soit saine et sauve.

Isleen alla s'accroupir près de l'accoudoir du fauteuil et toucha la main parcheminée de sa grand-mère, comme pour s'assurer que c'était elle.

-J'ai eu tellement peur la dernière fois !, lui dit Isleen. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

-Mais de qui tu parles, ma chérie ?, lui demanda sa grand-mère

-Mais de la créature !

La grand-mère la regarda fixement, puis, après quelques secondes, elle sourit à Isleen.

-Assieds-toi près de moi, lui dit-elle. J'ai beaucoup de chose à te raconter.

Isleen regarda sa grand-mère pour voir si elle n'avait rien, mais la jeune femme ne vit rien qui puisse l'alerter sur ce qu'avait pu lui faire cette créature. Résignée, elle finit par s'asseoir sur le fauteuil posé à la gauche de celui de sa grand-mère. Réplique exacte de celui de la vieille dame, Isleen s'enfonça avec délectation contre les coussins moelleux du fauteuil. Elle se tourna vers la vieille dame et cette vision lui réchauffa le cœur. Sa grand-mère était habillée d'une longue chemise de nuit blanche et ses longs cheveux était attachés en une grande tresse posée sur son épaule. Sa robe de chambre était posée près d'elle – la chaleur du feu étant importante – cela n'étonna pas la jeune femme. C'est en regardant sa grand-mère qu'elle remarqua que celle-ci avait une longue cicatrice en travers du bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton bras !?, lui demanda alarmée la jeune femme, craignant sa réponse.

-Oh ! Ce n'est rien d'autre que le petit coup de dague que tu m'as donné la dernière fois, lui dit calmement la vieille dame, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres.

Isleen ouvrit grand la bouche de stupeur. Elle fut horrifiée de la réponse que sa grand-mère venait de lui donner. Elle n'avait donné qu'un coup de dague la dernière fois qu'elle était dans cette pièce ; et c'était à la créature dorée, pas à sa grand-mère.

-Ce n'est pas possible, dit Isleen d'une voix blanche. Ce n'était pas toi !

-Bien sûr que si, c'était moi, lui dit la vieille dame. Et je pense qu'au fond de toi, tu t'en doutes depuis un petit moment.

-Non, non non !, répéta Isleen de plus en plus choquée.

-Oh arrête, Isleen !, gronda doucement sa grand-mère. Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es.

-Mais tu es morte !, s'écria Isleen se levant de plus en plus affolée. Je suis allée à ton enterrement ! Tu ne peux pas…je ne suis pas…

-Ca suffit Isleen !, gronda d'une voix forte la grand-mère. Assieds-toi et écoutes-moi.

Isleen regarda Mamé, le sifflet coupé. La jeune femme se rassit sans objecter. La grand-mère ne dit rien durant un petit moment, le regard rivé vers le feu de la cheminée. Isleen attendait qu'elle se mette à parler, et elle commençait à s'impatienter.

-Oui, je suis morte., lui dit la vieille dame, les yeux toujours rivés sur le feu. Dans notre monde du moins.

-Comment ça ?, lui demanda la jeune femme aussi calmement qu'elle le pouvait.

-Je suis morte sur Terre, précisa la vielle dame. Enfin, mon enveloppe terrestre s'est éteinte sur Terre et mon essence vitale a rejoint notre vrai monde, notre peuple, lui dit-elle comme si c'était évident. Comme tu aurais dû le faire quand tu es morte.

Isleen ne dit rien, choquée. Les paroles de sa grand-mère lui firent l'effet d'un coup au cœur. Elle n'aimait pas se rappeler qu'elle était morte, qu'elle avait quittée ceux qu'elle aimait. Qu'elle avait quitté sa famille et ses amis. Paul ne comptait pas, mais ses parents, son frère et sa petite sœur, si.

-Je ne comprends pas, lui dit Isleen après de longues minutes.

-Nous savions que tu viendrais nous rejoindre. Nous avions vu comment tu allais mal, alors nous lui avons demandé de faire quelque chose pour toi. De t'aider, lui dit sa grand-mère la regardant dans les yeux. Mais rien ne s'est passé comme prévu.

Isleen remarqua que sa grand-mère avait les yeux remplis de larme. Elle-même sentait que plusieurs larmes menaçaient de s'écouler. Mamé prit la main d'Isleen dans la sienne et les doigts de la jeune femme serrèrent les siens.

-À qui avez-vous demandé de m'aider ?, demanda Isleen.

-À Varda, évidement.

.

* * *

.

Le soleil avait laissé place à la lune depuis plusieurs heures, quand on vint la déranger. Galadriel, qui s'était assise près de la jeune femme – dont les yeux étaient toujours ouverts – releva la tête et se leva gracieusement pour ouvrir la porte. Aragorn se trouvait face à elle. Tout son corps trahissait l'inquiétude qui l'habitait. Galadriel pouvait le voir. Elle pouvait le ressentir.

-Je suis désolé de vous déranger, ma Dame., lui dit Aragorn baissant les yeux. Mais je m'inquiète pour mon amie, nous nous inquiétons tous…

-Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter, lui répondit l'elleth, devinant les paroles de l'homme. Votre amie est ici, avec moi.

Sur ces mots, Galadriel se déplaça légèrement sur la droite, révélant à Aragorn Isleen, dont le corps était toujours allongé sur la méridienne. Aragorn essaya de s'avancer mais Galadriel lui apposa sa main sur sa poitrine, empêchant l'homme de la rejoindre.

-Elle est venue me voir pour trouver des réponses, lui dit Galadriel tandis que l'homme serrait les dents. Elle est en train de les avoir.

Aragorn relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur la main de la Dame de Lorien, pour essayer de rentrer. Il venait de remarquer l'éclat brillant qu'avait les yeux de son amie. Il y reconnu les deux lacs d'or qui faisait d'elle un mystère.

-Je ne sais pas quand elle nous reviendra, reprit Galadriel, le regard tourné vers la jeune femme. Mais vous aurez vos réponses. Et elle, les siennes.

Aragorn, qui s'était tourné vers Galadriel, regarda une dernière fois Isleen et, après avoir remercié l'elleth, s'en fut vers son campement. Galadriel soupira en refermant la porte. Elle ne pensait pas que sa potion aurait tant d'effet et s'étonna que la jeune femme ne fût pas encore réveillée. La Dame Blanche prit un léger plaid et en couvrit le corps de la jeune femme, puis elle se rassit à son fauteuil et attendit.

.

* * *

.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas, dit Isleen. Quand tu dis que tu as laissé ton corps sur terre et que ton essence est partie dans notre monde, ça veut dire quoi ? Que veux-tu dire par « ton peuple » ?

\- Notre peuple.

Isleen balaya les paroles de sa grand-mère d'un signe de main impatient. Elle était encore dans le déni mais elle préférait se mettre des œillères quant à sa filialité avec la créature. Bien que les yeux d'or qu'elle possédait la mettaient sur la voie…

-Et moi je suis morte et j'ai atterri en plein milieu de Fondcombe toute nue en fichant la peur de sa vie à Elrond au lieu de te rejoindre ? lui dit Isleen. Comment veux-tu que j'y crois ? C'est complètement invraisemblable.

-Mais pourtant c'est la vérité, ma chérie, lui répondit sa grand-mère. Il y a seulement eu un petit problème d'aiguillage…tu aurais dû être auprès de moi et de ton peuple.

-Un petit problème d'aiguillage ?, demanda Isleen, sarcastique. Mon peuple? C'est n'importe quoi !

Isleen se leva, de plus en plus contrariée. C'était une histoire à dormir debout ! Elle tisonna le feu plus pour se calmer que pour vraiment apporter quelque chose au feu, mais l'image des flammes la rassura.

-Est-ce que ta mère t'a parlé de la tradition de notre famille ?, lui dit Mamé après quelques instants, changeant complètement de sujet. Celle sur les prénoms.

-Euh… non, lui répondit Isleen en relevant la tête, légèrement prise au dépourvu.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas, lui répondit la grand-mère, contrariée. Il est de coutume dans notre famille que ce soit les grands-mères qui choisissent les prénoms de leurs petits-enfants.

-Tu as choisi le mien ?!, s'étonna la jeune femme..

-Bien sûr !, lui confirma Mamé, plutôt fière d'elle. Malheureusement, je n'ai connu ni ton frère ni ta sœur. Donc la tradition s'est perdue.

Isleen s'étonna que sa grand-mère ait eu vent de la naissance de son frère et de sa sœur, vu qu'elle était déjà morte quand son petit-frère avait pointé le bout de son nez.

-Je t'ai dit que je savais plein de choses, lui dit la vieille dame comme si elle avait deviné à quoi pensait la jeune femme.

-Et tu n'aurais pas pu me prévenir que j'allais mourir ?, dit Isleen ironiquement. Un petit signe ? Un message dans les nuages comme la tête de Mufasa ? tout ça ?

-Isleen, je n'étais plus dans le même monde... et je ne pense pas que tu aurais vraiment apprécié voir ma tête dans les nuages…, soupira Mamé.

-Un point pour toi, lui répondit la jeune femme en retournant s'asseoir près de la vielle dame.

-Donc, pour revenir à ce que je disais, j'ai choisi ton prénom, et ma grand-mère a choisit le mien.

-D'ailleurs, coupa Isleen, comment t'appelles-tu, en réalité ? Maman a toujours refusé de parler de toi après ta mort et tu n'as toujours été que Mamé pour moi.

-Aingeal est le prénom qui m'a été donné. Il signifie « Messagère ».

-Ok…répondit Isleen, qui trouvait que ce nom était légèrement bizarre.

-Je n'ai pas choisi ton prénom au hasard, tout comme ma grand-mère n'a pas choisi le mien au hasard, lui apprit sa grand-mère. Isleen veut dire « Vision » en gaélique.

-Et c'est important ?

-Oui, lui dit Aingeal.

Isleen attendit la suite, mais sa grand-mère avait replongé son regard dans le feu. Isleen ne voulait pas la brusquer, mais le temps manquait.

-Mamé ?, lui dit Isleen ne pouvant plus attendre. J'ai besoin de réponse quant à ma présence en Terre du Milieu et je ne sais pas combien de temps la boisson de Galadriel va me permettre de rester. Et sans vouloir te vexer, cette histoire de prénom me passe un peu au-dessus de la tête.

Aingeal se mit alors à rire, prenant au dépourvu sa petite fille. Le visage de la vielle dame se détendit et elle sembla rajeunir de plusieurs années. Son rire se prolongea, ce qui vexa légèrement Isleen. Celle-ci ne dit plus rien, attendant que sa grand-mère finisse de se moquer d'elle.

Cela prit plusieurs minutes, renfrognant plus encore Isleen.

-Bon, tu as fini !, s'exclama la jeune femme à bout de patience.

-Désolée ma chérie !, lui dit la grand-mère les larmes coulant sur le visage, tant elle riait. Je ne me moque pas de toi. Mais c'est juste que l'idée de penser que c'est la vieille chouette qui te retient ici…

La vieille chouette ? Galadriel, une vieille chouette ? Isleen regarda sa grand-mère, de plus en plus étonnée, par son comportement. Traiter de vieille chouette la Dame de Lorien n'avait rien de commun. Bon, elle, elle l'avait bien traité de drama queen, mais c'était justifié…

-Mais alors, qui me retient ici ?

-Ça vient en partie de toi. Et en partie d'en haut.

Bêtement, Isleen regarda le plafond, mais elle se reprit bien vite face au regard moqueur de sa Mamé.

-De moi ?

-Oui, tant que je n'aurais pas répondu à toutes tes questions, tu resteras ici. C'est ta volonté qui te retient.

-Bon, ok. Revenons-en à notre histoire, alors, lui dit Isleen, impatiente.

-Comme tu es pressée !, s'exclama la grand-mère bougonne. Cela fait 20 ans qu'on n'a pas eu une vraie conversation, et toi, tu veux l'expédier !

Pressée ? Mais bien sûr qu'elle l'était ! Deux ans à se demander pourquoi elle avait atterrit à poil à Fondcombe ! Ca y était, un nouveau mal de tête commençait à poindre sous son crâne…Elle respira calmement tentant de faire le vide en elle. Elle devait se concentrer et non se laisser déborder.

-Sers-nous un peu de thé et je continuerais à te raconter., lui ordonna gentiment sa grand-mère. J'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec ma petite-fille, depuis le temps !

Cette réponse réchauffa le cœur d'Isleen plus encore que le feu dans la cheminée qui continuait de ronfler. Elle avisa une vieille théière anglaise et versa un peu de thé dans les deux soucoupes qui l'accompagnait. Le liquide était brûlant, aussi fit-elle attention en donnant sa tasse à Mamé. La vieille dame prit la tasse dans ses mains et bu un peu de breuvage.

-Attention, c'est chaud ! la prévint Isleen.

Mamé lui lança un regard malicieux et continua à boire sa tasse. Isleen prit la sienne et y trempa les lèvres, mais le liquide était trop brûlant pour qu'elle l'avale sans sourciller comme sa grand-mère.

.

* * *

.

Plusieurs coups portés à sa porte la sortirent de sa torpeur. Le soleil entrait abondamment dans son bureau, la laissant interdite. Elle avait dû s'assoupir. Elle replaça le plaid sur la jeune femme, car celui-ci avait glissé.

-Entrez, dit-elle à la personne derrière la porte.

Celeborn entra alors dans le bureau de son épouse. Il darda sur elle un regard bienveillant, mais un pli soucieux se forma sur son visage lisse, entre ses deux sourcils, quand il vit Isleen toujours allongée sur la méridienne de Galadriel.

-Elle ne donne aucun signe de conscience ?, lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Non, toujours pas, lui répondit-elle, tout en caressant doucement les cheveux d'Isleen dont les yeux dorés étaient toujours ouverts. Sa chambre a-t-elle été remise en ordre ?

-Oui, tout le nécessaire a été fait, lui dit Celeborn. Puis, après un moment à regarder la jeune femme, il demanda : Elle ne vous rappelle rien ?

-Elle me rappelle Valinor, lui dit mélancoliquement Galadriel. Je retrouve l'éclat de l'arbre d'or dans ses yeux. Je sens que c'est important, mais je ne me souviens plus pourquoi.

Celeborn mit une main sur l'épaule de sa compagne et celle-ci y appuya sa joue. Ils ne s'autorisaient les marques d'affection que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. La présence d'Isleen ne comptait pas, car sa conscience avait depuis longtemps quitté le bureau.

-Ses compagnons attendent qu'elle se réveille, lui apprit Celeborn. Ils sont inquiets.

-Dites-leur que je la surveille, et que rien ne lui arrivera ici.

Celeborn serra doucement l'épaule de Galadriel puis la laissa seule. Galadriel continua à surveiller Isleen, son regard rivé sur elle. L'attente était longue.

.

* * *

.

-Bien. Reprenons, reprit Mamé. Ton prénom est important car il est le symbole de l'appartenance à notre peuple.

-tu me parles d'un peuple, mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui on était, lui dit Isleen tout en réfléchissant. Et cette histoire de prénom…sérieusement ?

-On nous donne plusieurs noms : _Cundor, Elenorië, Calar_., lui apprit Mamé _(Les gardiens, le peuple des étoiles, les lumières)_. Nous sommes les gardiens de la mémoire, comme Varda l'a voulu. Et les prénoms sont importants, car c'est le lien qui nous unit tous.

-Attends ! Comment ça, comme Varda l'a voulu ? lui dit dubitativement Isleen. Et maintenant, c'est quoi cette histoire de lien ?

-Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Aingeal veut dire « messagère », lui répondit Mamé calmement. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais j'ai écrit des livres pour enfants. Ces livres étaient spéciaux car je ne racontais pas seulement des histoires à ces enfants, mais je leur faisais passer un message. Le message que tout gardien garde au fond de lui quand son essence s'éveille. Celui de découvrir l'existence d'un autre peuple.

-C'est la mission des gardiens ?

-Oui. Nous essayons de faire comprendre aux enfants de la Terre, et aux moins jeunes, qu'ils ne sont pas le seul peuple à vivre.

-Et les gardiens font ça à travers les livres ?

-Oui, entre autre. Nous pouvons utiliser plusieurs voies pour transmettre notre message.

-Ca se tient, répondit Isleen après un temps. Et pour mon prénom ?

-Si ton pouvoir s'était déclenché comme il aurait dû, tu aurais eu des visions et tu les aurais transmises à un messager, lui apprit sa grand-mère. Généralement, les gardiens sont créés par paire et communiquent entre eux.

-Comme des âmes-sœurs ?

-Oui et non. Il n'y a pas de lien amoureux entre le couple, seulement un lien psychique. Ton essence appelle la sienne, quand celle-ci se libère.

Cette histoire n'avait aucun sens. Vraiment. Mais force était d'admettre que sa grand-mère avait peut-être raison. Les œillères d'Isleen commençaient assurément à se dégager lentement.

-Mais la mienne ne s'est pas libérée car je suis morte, dit Isleen plus pour elle-même. Est-ce que l'autre gardien le sens ? Que je ne suis plus là.

-Je ne pense pas…lui apprit Mamé. Mais si tu es morte, le gardien messager ne peut libérer son essence. Il aura seulement l'impression qu'il lui manque quelque chose, sans pouvoir mettre un mot dessus.

Isleen ne dit rien, mais elle trouva cela très triste. Certes, son sort n'était pas enviable, mais au moins elle savait ce qu'elle était… enfin, maintenant, elle le savait.

-Quand tu as dit que Varda avait voulu qu'on soit comme ça, se rappela Isleen, …qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

\- Que Varda nous a créées. Nous sommes des étoiles.

-Créées ? Comment ça ?, lui demanda Isleen. Comme les étoiles de Telperion ?

-Non, les étoiles de Telperion ne projettent qu'une lumière vive et blanche, lui dit Aingeal. Mais elles sont dénuées d'âme. Nous, nous sommes aussi brillantes que le soleil, dorée comme l'or en fusion. Vivantes comme des flammes.

Isleen comprenait mieux pourquoi sa grand-mère s'était transformée en créature – pardon en _Cundor_ – et qu'elle était comme faite d'or liquide. Et elle comprenait aussi pourquoi ses yeux étaient comme deux chaudrons d'or en fusion. Elle ne pouvait plus douter, mais une infime partie d'elle-même voulait croire qu'elle n'était rien de tout ça. Car c'était trop fou pour être vrai.

-Quand Melkor est revenu sur Valinor, reprit Mamé, sans se rendre compte de l'état d'Isleen, Manwé pensait que le mal l'avait quitté. Mais c'était un leurre. Elbereth ne lui faisait pas confiance, tout comme Mandos.

-Pourquoi ?, lui demanda Isleen.

-Mandos a le don de clairvoyance., reprit Mamé en reposant sa tasse sur la table. Il a vu que plusieurs maux allaient s'abattre sur Arda, mais si Melkor était vraiment repenti, les visions de Mandos auraient dû disparaitre. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Ils se méfièrent donc de lui, et à raison. Melkor s'allia avec Ungoliant et ils détruisirent les deux Arbres de Valinor.

Isleen ressentait toute la tristesse qu'éprouvait sa grand-mère en racontant la fin des deux arbres de lumière. Mais elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle lui en parlait.

-Mais comment Varda a créé les gardiens ?, demanda Isleen sans se compter elle-même comme une gardienne.

-Par le même procédé qu'elle a créé les étoiles pour les Premiers Nés, lui dit sa grand-mère. Varda utilisa la rosée de Laurelin, l'arbre solaire pour créer les gardiens. Irmo et Mandos inclurent dans chaque goutte un peu de leurs dons. Irmo insuffla les visions aux gardiens, et Mandos leur donna un peu de sa clairvoyance.

-D'accord, mais..., lui répondit Isleen qui ne comprenait plus très bien. Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ?

-Pour qu'on n'oublie pas, lui répondit Mamé. Chaque gardien détient en lui la mémoire d'un peuple, qui existe dans l'univers. C'est le rôle des visions. Et celui des messagers de transmettre.

-Oui, mais ça paraît complétement invraisemblable…

-Isleen, souffla Mamé toujours patiente et compréhensive. Je sais que c'est dur à concevoir, mais le devoir des gardiens est de transmettre aux hommes la preuve d'une autre existence que la leur. Souviens-toi que tout à l'heure, nous parlions des livres que j'écrivais.

-Oui je me souviens, lui dit Isleen. J'ai même trouvé un livre dans le grenier caché dans de vieilles affaires, une fois. J'étais en train de le lire quand maman me l'a pris des mains. Je me souviens qu'elle était dans tous ses états, et qu'elle me priva de retourner au grenier.

-Je reconnais bien là ta mère…, lui dit Mamé tristement. Elle a toujours été étroite d'esprit.

-Surtout en ce qui te concernait…, lui apprit Isleen en faisant une moue désolée à la vieille dame.

\- Pour en revenir à ce que je te disais, lui dit Mamé, plus sensible qu'elle ne le laissait deviner, j'étais écrivain, et à mon époque c'était très mal vu qu'une femme travaille et qu'elle gagne un salaire. Ton grand-père désapprouvait, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Surtout que mes livres avaient leurs petits succès.

-De quoi parlaient-ils, tes livres ? demanda Isleen, curieuse.

-De fées.

-De fées ? répéta bêtement Isleen.

-Oui, lui répondit Mamé aussi fière qu'une jeune fille. Le peuple des fées est vraiment fascinant, si tu savais ! Et toi aussi, tu aurais dû recevoir ta première connexion avec un peuple à tes 25 ans.

-Mais je suis tombé malade. Et je suis morte.

Isleen regardait sa grand-mère d'un air interdit. Elle avait toujours sa tasse à la main, le breuvage était désormais froid, aussi reposa-t-elle sa tasse sur le plateau, rejoignant sa jumelle et la théière.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi tu reviens toujours ici ? lui demanda Mamé.

-Non, mais j'ai l'intuition que toi, oui, lui répondit ironiquement Isleen.

-Isleen, la sermonna sa grand-mère.

-Quoi !? Mets-toi un peu à ma place ! s'exclama excédée la jeune femme. Je devrais être une gardienne sortie tout droit de la rosée d'un arbre, je devrais avoir un lien psychique avec un gardien mais en fait je n'en aurai jamais car je suis morte !

-Oui, tu es tombée malade, mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'être une gardienne, dit Mamé réfléchissant à haute voix. Et peut-être de retrouver ce lien psychique perdu.

-Comment-ça ?, lui demanda Isleen, étonnée par les propos de sa grand-mère.

-Varda nous a bénies à notre création, empêchant les être impurs et malfaisants de nous souiller, lui apprit Mamé. Bien que tu sois tombée malade, tu as toujours en toi le gène d'une gardienne.

-Mais pourquoi aie-je atterri en terre du Milieu ?, demanda Isleen, suppliante. Comment puis-je retrouver ce lien, si la personne est dans un monde parallèle ! Et pourquoi je ne t'ai pas rejoint ?

-Cela non plus n'aurait pas dû arriver, dit Mamé. Tu te souviens de ta mort ?

-Comme si c'était hier, lui dit Isleen, se rappelant sa peur, la douleur et l'explosion.

-Tu aurais dû arriver à Valinor, lui dit sa grand-mère, les sourcils froncés. Mais Morgoth, de sa prison, a encore du pouvoir par le biais de son serviteur.

-Sauron, dit Isleen. Mais pourquoi avaient-ils besoin que je vienne en Terre du Milieu ?

-Car tu sais ce qu'il va se passer, lui répondit Aingeal. Tu connais la fin de l'histoire.

Isleen fut soufflée de la réponse de sa grand-mère. C'était tellement évident qu'elle aurait dû y penser elle-même.

-Ils veulent savoir comment ça se terminera et que faire en cas d'échec pour leur camp, dit Isleen alors. Tolkien était un Gardien ?

-Enfin tu commences à comprendre, dit Mamé, lui souriant doucement.

-Et son prénom veut dire quoi ?

-Rien de particulier, lui répondit Mamé. Nous sommes peu à transmettre des prénoms avec des connotations liées à notre peuple. Tu peux t'estimer chanceuse !

Isleen hocha la tête. Elle commençait à comprendre que le prénom qu'on lui avait attribué à la naissance avait une signification toute particulière pour sa grand-mère. C'était le signe de son appartenance à un clan. Son lien avec ce peuple.

-Est-ce que les peuples qui vivent ici connaissent l'existence des autres mondes ?, lui demanda Isleen soudain.

-Non, lui dit Mamé. Arda et unique. Les conteurs d'ici racontent ce qui existe déjà. Tu es la première gardienne à venir ici.

-Et nous sommes nombreux à être des gardiens ?, lui demanda Isleen.

-Pas vraiment, lui répondit Mamé, se levant pour attiser le feu de la cheminée.

-Mais il y a beaucoup d'écrivains sur terre !, s'exclama Isleen. Il devrait donc y avoir plusieurs messagers !

-La plupart des écrivains de la terre reprenne un infime morceau de mémoire, lui dit Mamé sérieusement. Le don de Varda est transmis directement par la mère à son enfant.

Il s'est dilué avec le temps... Un homme gardien ne peut pas transmettre son don à son fils. C'est souvent le premier né qui reçoit le don.

-Mais maman ne l'a jamais eu, ce don, lui rappela Isleen, qui ne comprenait pas la logique de sa grand-mère.

La vieille dame se crispa et bougea longuement les bûches de bois dans la cheminée. La chaleur du feu arriva à Isleen, qui frisonna de plaisir.

-Car le premier enfant que j'ai eu est mort dans mon ventre quelques mois avant sa naissance, lui dit Mamé après un temps choquant sa petite fille.

-Je suis désolée, Mamé. Je ne voulais pas…Je ne savais pas.

-Ton grand-père et moi-même ne l'avons jamais dit à ta mère, lui dit Mamé en se rasseyant.

-Mais pourquoi il m'a été transmis à moi, si maman ne l'avait pas ?

-Car elle avait en elle l'essence en sommeil, et elle te l'a transmise ensuite, lui dit Mamé. Je ne pouvais le transmettre qu'à mon premier né, mais il est mort. Alors il t'a été transmis, vu que tu étais l'aînée de ta mère.

-Oh, d'accord, répondit Isleen. Et qu'est-ce-que l'essence ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de m'en parler.

-Quand une étoile doit se révéler, Varda transmet l'essence des _Calar_ dans le ventre de la mère, pour y prendre la place de celle de l'enfant, lui dit Mamé en se resservant du thé – qui était resté chaud.

Isleen regarda sa grand-mère, profondément choquée. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire le lien entre ce qu'elle imaginait et ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

-Attends, Attends !, lui dit Isleen. Tu es en train de me dire que lorsque maman était enceinte, elle portait un enfant qui n'était pas moi. Et que j'ai pris la place de cet enfant ?

-Oui, lui répondit Mamé sans comprendre le problème. Cat n'était pas porteuse du don donc elle n'a pas pu te le transmettre directement. Je pense que c'est pour ça que tu es tombé malade, ton corps n'était pas aussi pur que si tu étais né d'une véritable gardienne.

-Mais c'est monstrueux !, s'exclama Isleen se levant pour faire face à Mamé. J'ai pris la place d'un enfant innocent!

-Tu as pris la place qui te revenait de droit, lui dit Aingeal plus durement.

-Je n'aurais pas dû exister !, s'écria Isleen cette fois totalement épouvantée par ce qu'elle était.

-Assez, Isleen !, lui dit sa grand-mère. Calmes-toi. Ce procédé d'échange existe depuis des siècles. C'est une âme contre une autre qui est donnée.

-Où sont les enfants morts ?, cracha-t-elle avec dégout.

-Il ne sont jamais morts, lui dit Mamé doucement. Ils ont pris la place des étoiles comme tu as pris la leur.

-Des étoiles…

-Oui., lui dit Mamé. Pourquoi penses-tu être autant apaisée quand tu vois des étoiles, que ce soit quand tu étais sur terre, ou sur Arda ? Ils te protègent.

-C'est horrible, répondit Isleen d'une petite voix sans écouter sa grand-mère. J'ai volé l'existence d'un enfant…et pour rien…

La jeune femme regarda sa grand-mère et fut prise d'une étrange colère. La même énergie qui l'avait prise la veille revenait affluer dans ses veines.

-Isleen, calmes-toi, lui dit Mamé qui voyait les yeux de sa petite fille changer au fur et à mesure qu'elle battait des cils.

-Je suis un monstre…

-Non ! tu n'es pas un monstre, lui dit la vieille dame en se levant et s'approchant d'elle.

-Ne t'approches pas !, s'écria Isleen en s'éloignant d'elle. Toi aussi, tu es un monstre.

-Isleen !, s'exclama au désespoir Aingeal. Attends, ne pars pas !

Mais la rouquine s'éloigna des fauteuils et du feu ronflant de la cheminée. Elle avait froid, soudain, l'éloignement des flammes n'y était pour rien et elle le savait.

Il fallait qu'elle parte, et vite. Ses oreilles sifflaient et son cœur battait la chamade. Une brusque secousse la prit et elle bascula vers l'avant, mais elle s'empêcha de tomber en s'agrippant au vaisselier qui se tenait sur sa droite.

-Isleen !

Elle devait partir. Maintenant ! De violents tremblements la prirent et sa peau brûla. Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces ne voulant pas détruire le salon de sa grand-mère, même si elle lui en voulait. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui déchirait l'âme mais elle se força à quitter la pièce, et sans savoir comment, elle se retrouva très vite à l'extérieur de la maison. Une fine pluie tombait sur elle, rafraichissant sa peau brûlante.

Les tremblements reprirent de plus belle et elle s'effondra, à bout de force, au milieu du jardin. Les cris de sa grand-mère lui parvinrent de loin mais elle n'écouta pas et sombra.

.

* * *

.

Le changement qui émana d'Isleen fut si infime que Galadriel aurait pu ne rien remarquer si son attention n'avait pas été entièrement tournée vers sa jeune protégée.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'Isleen était en transe et Galadriel commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas la voir refaire surface. Elle accueillit donc le tressautement des doigts de la jeune femme avec soulagement.

Toutefois, le tressautement fit rapidement place à un tremblement des mains, puis du corps entier. Galadriel savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour aider la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre qu'elle revienne d'elle-même et qu'elle lui dise ce qu'il se passait.

Les tremblements cessèrent soudain et la jeune femme battit des paupières. Le vert originel d'Isleen reprit ses droits sur l'or en fusion. Galadriel ne la brusqua pas car la jeune femme semblait venir de loin.

-Tout va bien, tenta de la rassurer la Dame de Lorien. Vous êtes de retour parmi nous.

Isleen tourna la tête au son de la douce voix qui émanait de l'elleth et la regarda un instant, interdite.

-Non, rien ne va, répondit Isleen d'une voix rauque qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Je suis un monstre.

Galadriel regarda la jeune femme étonnée mais ne dit rien. Elle lui tendit un verre d'eau que la jeune femme accepta en s'asseyant sur la méridienne. Le plaid lui glissa des genoux mais elle ne sembla pas le remarquer. Elle but le contenu du verre d'un trait et le rendit à la Galadriel.

-Merci, dit-elle d'une voix légèrement moins rauque qu'auparavant.

Galadriel lui sourit mais la jeune femme baissa les yeux en retour, l'air honteuse. Galadriel se demanda ce qu'elle avait appris pour qu'elle soit dans un tel état. La Dame de Lorien vint s'asseoir près d'elle et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-Que vous arrive-t-il ?, lui demanda l'elleth, soucieuse.

Isleen la regarda les yeux plein de larmes dont certaines coulèrent le long de ses joues. Galadriel fut bouleversée par ce qu'elle voyait dans le regard émeraude de la jeune femme. Une détresse et une douleur terrible lui parvenait. La jeune femme émit un lourd sanglot et, d'un geste maternel, Galadriel la prit dans ses bras, laissant à la jeune femme le loisir de pleurer. Isleen s'accrocha au bras de la Dame et pleura de tout son saoul.

Une fois les sanglots moins forts, Isleen se releva, légèrement honteuse d'avoir ruiné de ses larmes la belle robe blanche de Galadriel.

-Je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est rien qu'un peu de tissu, lui dit Galadriel.

Isleen lui fut reconnaissante pour cette parole, bien qu'elle sache que ce n'était pas vrai. Elle avait plusieurs robes de confection elfique et elle était au courant que ce n'était pas que du tissu.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?, lui redemanda la Dame Blanche.

-Je ne devrais pas exister, lui dit Isleen après un temps. Je suis un monstre.

Si elle était étonnée, la Dame de Lorien n'en laissa rien paraitre.

-Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?, lui dit Galadriel. Vous n'avez rien d'un monstre.

-Et pourtant, répondit Isleen le regard tourné vers ses mains, honteuse. J'ai pris une place qui ne me revenait pas.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre moi-même., répondit Isleen, amère. Est-ce que Elenorië vous dit quelque chose ?

Pour le coup, Galadriel la regarda légèrement prise au dépourvu. Son regard se fit incisif, ce qui mit Isleen assez mal à l'aise.

-Oui, ce nom me dit quelque chose, lui dit la Dame après un long moment de silence, le regard rivé sur elle. Vous êtes un enfant de l'arbre d'or.

-Je suis surtout une voleuse de vie !, s'exclama Isleen, perturbée.

-Vous n'avez rien volé, Isleen.

-J'ai pris la place d'un enfant innocent. Je suis un monstre. Je ne devrais même pas exister !

Galadriel comprit alors que le voyage intérieur que la jeune femme venait de réaliser l'avait plus perturbé qu'elle ne le croyait au début. Heureusement que la Dame de Lorien était assise, car avoir une gardienne sous son toit n'avait rien d'anodin, surtout si celle-ci n'acceptait pas qui elle était. Car, au vu des dégâts dans sa chambre, l'essence d'Isleen pouvait se manifester à nouveau et elle pouvait blesser des personnes, et se blesser elle-même.

-Je vous ai parlé de Varda il y a plusieurs jours, lui dit Galadriel, tentant de la calmer. Vous vous en souvenez ?

-Quelque jour !?, s'étonna Isleen.

-Trois, pour être précise.

-Il ne m'a semblé que seulement quelques heures étaient passées, lui dit Isleen en se rasseyant. Oui, je me souviens de Varda.

-Elle est la mère des étoiles, lui rappela Galadriel, qui essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Elle protège ses enfants, et l'enfant dont vous pensez avoir volé la vie est auprès d'elle.

-Mais il aurait pu vivre une vraie vie !

-Comme la vôtre ?, lui demanda Galadriel.

Isleen ne dit rien pendant un temps, réfléchissant aux paroles de Galadriel. L'enfant que sa mère aurait eu, n'aurait pas plus vécu longtemps qu'elle alors. L'âme de l'enfant était partie mais son corps était déjà touché par la maladie. Elle avait au moins pu lui épargner ça.

-Je ne suis pas responsable, alors ? demanda Isleen.

-Pas plus que Varda, lui dit Galadriel. L'enfant vivra à jamais au-dessus de nous, protégé et adoré par les elfes.

Plusieurs larmes de soulagement perlèrent de ses cils et elle s'en voulut un instant d'avoir traité de monstre sa grand-mère. Elle avait subi l'épreuve la plus terrible qui soit en perdant son premier enfant et voilà qu'elle, elle lui en mettait plein la tête. Son comportement était honteux.

-N'ayez pas honte de vos sentiments, Isleen, lui dit Galadriel en soulevant le menton de la jeune femme. Il est étrange de connaitre sa vraie nature, après tout ce temps.

-Je dois y retourner, lui dit alors Isleen en faisant référence à la maison de sa grand-mère.

-Vous devriez surtout aller voir vos compagnons et aller vous reposer. Votre chambre a été remise en état, lui dit Galadriel en l'amenant vers sa porte. Ils sont très inquiets pour vous.

-Je ne me sens pas encore le courage d'aller les affronter maintenant, lui avoua Isleen. Je leur ai menti sur qui j'étais et d'où je venais réellement. Je préfère attendre un peu avant de le leur révéler.

-A votre guise, lui répondit la Dame Blanche en ouvrant la porte. Mais ne tardez pas trop. La communauté doit rester soudée, plus que jamais.

Isleen acquiesça de la tête et sortit du bureau de Galadriel. Une fois seule, elle marcha vers l'escalier principal, mais plusieurs voix lui firent ralentir le pas. Des voix d'hommes. Les voix de ses compagnons.

Isleen eu les larmes aux yeux, car elle savait qu'ils étaient là pour attendre qu'elle se réveille, et elle ne voulait pas les voir encore. Son cœur se fêla un instant mais elle savait qu'elle avait raison d'attendre. Une fois toutes les réponses en mains, elle leur avouerait tout, et advienne que pourra.

Isleen fit demi-tour avant qu'ils ne la voient et, après un long détour et des escaliers dérobés – merci à Haldir pour ça –, elle arriva devant sa chambre. Elle se dépêcha d'entrer et de refermer la porte derrière elle. S'adossant à la porte, elle ferma les yeux, heureuse d'avoir réussi à rentrer sans encombre.

-Bonjour, Isleen, la salua une voix qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux de stupeur.

.

.

* * *

Tadam ! Alors cette révélation elle vous plaît?


	19. Le cœur a ses raisons

Bonjour à tous,

Bon je sais on est le 16 et pas le 15 mais hier on a fini de corriger le chapitre à 23h45 et j'avais un peu la flemme de poster, j'avoue.

Désolé !

Bon c'est le dernier chapitre que j'ai écris, donc il n'y a plus d'avance. je ne vous garantie pas que je vais poster tout les 15 du mois dorénavant mais je continue l'histoire ne vous en fait pas ! Bien qu'avec mes mariages ( oui je fais deux cérémonies à plusieurs mois d'écart) je vais manquer de temps.

Bon je vous laisse lire ce chapitre qui je crois et le plus longs que j'ai écris ! youpi !

Des bisous et à très vite.

.

Disclaimer : l'histoire d'origine appartient à Tolkien et blablabla...

.

.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 19 : le cœur a ses raisons...**

.

Le cœur d'Isleen s'emballa en voyant l'elfe assis sur la chaise devant elle. Elle n'osait pas bouger un membre, seule sa poitrine qui montait et descendait de façon anarchique prouvait qu'elle était bien vivante.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, tandis que l'elfe la détaillait du regard. Elle était persuadée que l'elfe entendait son cœur, aussi se força-t-elle à se calmer, bien que les yeux de glace ne l'aidaient pas à se détendre

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, n'y tenant plus. Comment…

Elle maudit sa petite voix qui la faisait paraître faible devant le prince elfique. Elle aurait aimé parler d'une voix sûre, mais le regard qu'il lui lançait l'intimidait. Legolas se leva souplement de son siège et s'avança vers elle. Instinctivement, elle essaya de reculer, mais son dos touchait déjà la porte. Elle sentit son estomac se contracter et son cœur battre plus rapidement, à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

L'elfe s'arrêta à quelque pas de la jeune femme, si près qu'Isleen remarqua que les yeux de l'elfe avaient des touches argentées dans ses yeux bleus. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué, malgré le nombre de fois où elle les avait vu. Mais aujourd'hui, ce regard la troublait plus que d'habitude. Les révélations qui venaient de lui être faites l'avait complétement perturbée, et avoir l'elfe dans sa chambre ne l'aidait pas à se calmer, surtout qu'elle avait l'impression de l'avoir quitté la veille et non trois jours plus tôt. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son corps réagissait de la sorte en sa présence. Les dernières choses qu'elle lui avait dit avait eu lieu lors de leur veillée, quand elle avait accepté de se promener avec lui – promenade qui n'avait pas eu lieu apparemment – le reste, elle ne s'en rappelait pas.

-Je savais que vous viendriez ici, lui dit-il lentement. Quand vous êtes sortie du bureau de Dame Galadriel, j'ai entendu vos pas venir vers nous puis repartir.

La proximité du corps de l'elfe n'aida pas Isleen à se détendre ni à se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait. Elle eut l'impression qu'il le faisait exprès pour lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Ce n'était vraiment pas loyal.

La jeune femme se déplaça vers sa droite et tourna le dos au prince, échappant à son regard troublant et retrouvant ainsi un semblant de lucidité. Les paroles de Legolas firent sens et elle se retourna à nouveau pour lui faire face. Avait-il prévenu les autres ? Mais surtout, avait-il entendu ce qu'elle avait dit ?

-Vous avez entendu ce dont nous avons parlé avec Galadriel ?, lui demanda-t-elle, le cœur battant.

-Non. La magie de l'anneau de Galadriel empêche quiconque d'entendre quoique ce soit si elle ne le souhaite pas, lui répondit-il en la regardant étrangement.

Isleen sentit son regard brûlant sur elle mais fit semblant d'être très intéressée par la tapisserie qui ornait un des murs de sa chambre. La décoration avait totalement changé depuis qu'elle avait détruit le mobilier, nota-t-elle.

-Il y a quelque chose que vous devriez nous dire ?, lui demanda Legolas.

Isleen releva les yeux vers lui et son regard croisa de nouveau celui de l'elfe. Elle retint son souffle un instant mais se reprit très vite, trouvant son attitude totalement infantile. L'image furtive de Legolas et d'une elleth brune lui revint si vivement en mémoire qu'elle dut se tenir à la table devant elle pour ne pas défaillir. Legolas, qui était près d'elle, lui prit le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber mais elle le retira vivement, comme-ci son contact l'avait brûlé et lui lança un regard de dégout mélangé à de la surprise, que l'elfe ne comprit pas. Isleen s'éloigna de lui si rapidement que son bras resta en l'air.

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire pour l'instant, lui dit-elle avec plus de force dans la voix.

-Alors pourquoi nous fuir ?, rétorqua l'elfe dont le visage devint froid.

-Je ne vous fuyais pas, dit-elle en détournant les yeux.

-Vous mentez, lui dit-il d'une voix tranchante. Encore.

-Je ne suis pas encore prête, répondit la jeune femme. Partez, s'il vous plait.

.

* * *

.

Legolas remarqua qu'elle se tenait en position défensive face à lui et qu'il la rendait mal à l'aise. Le vert de ses yeux était chargé de colère qui, il en était persuadé, lui était destiné, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il sentait que la jeune femme était sur les nerfs, comme une proie face à un prédateur. Cette constatation ne lui plut pas et il serra la mâchoire.

Néanmoins, il salua la jeune femme et sortit rapidement de la pièce, laissant Isleen seule. Une fois dehors, il se rendit compte que l'air à l'intérieur de la chambre avait été chargé d'électricité au moment où elle était rentrée. Il prit une bouffé d'air pur, mais le parfum que dégageait la jeune femme était encore présent autour de lui.

Il partit rapidement essayant, en vain, de chasser le visage d'Isleen et ses yeux verts de son esprit.

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers qui menaient au palais et rejoignit son campement où il retrouva ses compagnons.

-Où étais-tu ?, l'interrogea Aragorn quand il le vit venir vers eux.

-Avec Isleen., lui répondit Legolas, dont la réponse étonna Aragorn. Je savais qu'elle irait dans sa chambre, je l'ai devancé.

-Elle est réveillée ?!, intervient Frodon. Pourquoi ne vient-elle pas nous voir ?

-Elle n'est pas prête apparemment à nous voir pour l'instant, lui répondit Legolas le visage dur.

Aragorn baissa la tête sombrement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'était pas venue. Il était sûr que Galadriel lui avait dit qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour elle.

-Elle a peut-être peur de notre jugement, intervint Gimli. Nous n'avons pas été tendre avec elle.

Son intervention étonna la communauté, car il n'était pas dans les habitudes du maître Nain de partager ses pensées. Mais il fallait avouer que sa phrase du sens.

-Mais nous nous sommes excusé !, répondit Boromir assis près d'eux en train d'aiguiser son épée. Je ne pense pas que ce soit lié. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer entre notre veillée et son rendez-vous avec Galadriel ?

Legolas ne dit rien mais son visage se ferma, ce que remarqua Aragorn. Frodon soupira, suivit des trois autres hobbits. Gimli triturait sa barbe tout en réfléchissant aux différents événements.

-Vous étiez avec Isleen avant le tremblement qui est survenu ?, demanda Gimli à Legolas au bout d'un certain temps. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

L'elfe releva la tête mais son visage resta de marbre. Aragorn néanmoins remarqua que la mâchoire du prince elfique s'était serrée, et qu'une ombre était passé dans ses yeux.

-J'étais en train de déjeuner avec une amie en attendant qu'Isleen termine sa promenade avec le capitaine de la garde, leur apprit Legolas

-Et c'est tout ?, l'interrompit sans comprendre Boromir qui avait suspendu son geste.

-Je ne l'ai vu que lorsqu'elle est arrivée dans la salle à manger, reprit Legolas en croisant le regard d'Aragorn.

Boromir et Aragorn regardaient à présent l'elfe comme si il était idiot et Gimli contenait avec peine son hilarité.

-Isleen vous a vu avec cette elleth ?, lui demanda Aragorn d'une voix légèrement désespérée du comportement de son ami

-Je pense que oui, elle avait un comportement étrange quand je lui ai parlé, lui répondit Legolas.

Au même moment, n'y tenant plus, Gimli parti d'un rire de stentor et Boromir le suivit rapidement.

-Non, vraiment ?, lui demanda Aragorn cherchant à garder son calme.

-Oui, je pense qu'elle l'a mal pris, lui répondit Legolas qui ne comprenait pas l'hilarité des deux hommes en face de lui. Bien que je ne comprenne pas vraiment pourquoi. Laurelin et moi sommes de vieux amis du temps où elle venait au palais…

-Je pense qu'il faut que nous parlions un peu, tous les deux, soupira Aragorn dont un léger mal de tête commençait à pointer sous ses tempes. Venez avec moi.

Legolas suivit Aragorn qui l'entraina loin du campement et du rire de ses compagnons.

.

* * *

.

En voyant la porte se fermer, Isleen ne put empêcher un soupir de soulagement de s'échapper de ses lèvres. La tension accumulée par la présence de l'elfe dans la pièce s'atténua et elle respira plus librement.

Elle ne comprenait pas d'où lui était venue la vision qu'elle avait eu de Legolas et de l'elleth brune. Elle ne se souvenait plus si elle la connaissait. Galadriel avait raison, elle avait besoin de se reposer.

Isleen se rendit dans sa salle de bain qui, contrairement à sa chambre, n'avait pas changé. Après s'être déshabillée, elle entra dans la baignoire où de l'eau chaude l'attendait. Elle se délecta de la chaleur du bain et les dernières tensions qui lui nouaient les épaules disparurent. Elle resta si longtemps dans l'eau chaude que sa peau se fripa et que l'eau devient quasiment froide. Elle sortit de la baignoire et s'enroula dans une serviette.

En retournant dans sa chambre, elle remarqua qu'un plateau de nourriture lui avait été apporté. Elle alla sortir une chemise de nuit de sa nouvelle armoire et installa le plateau de nourriture sur son lit. Un bouillon de légume et plusieurs fromages et fruits l'attendait. Isleen se réchauffa du bouillon et picora dans les fromages et les fruits proposés. Elle bouda le raisin sans en comprendre la raison, mais en essayant d'en manger un grain, son estomac avait menacé de renvoyer son contenu, ce qui l'incita à ne pas l'avaler.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de manger, elle posa son plateau sur la nouvelle table qui lui avait été installée et se coucha dans son lit. Bien que le soleil était haut et qu'elle était restait allongée trois jours durant elle s'endormit en quelques secondes.

 _Elle marchait en compagnie d'Haldir – enfin, son autre elle, car elle les regardait comme spectatrice. C'était d'ailleurs bizarre car elle avait l'impression d'avoir vécu elle-même cette scène – elle les voyait rire ensemble. Ils marchaient tranquillement dans la cité et ils arrivèrent rapidement près d'un ensemble de bassin qui rappela à Isleen les bains antique. Elle s'entendit demander à Haldir si les elfes se baignaient ensemble. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la réaction de l'elfe. Son double se mit à rire à la réponse de son ami._

 _Elle continua à les suivre se demandant où allait l'emmener son rêve étrange. Ils continuaient à marcher mais Isleen commença à ressentir un certain malaise, sans en comprendre la raison. Ils arrivèrent près d'un hall qui servait de salle à manger commune. Le malaise qu'elle ressentait se faisait plus grand à présent, et son cœur commençait à battre très vite, lui donnant la nausée. Elle n'écouta pas ce que ce disait entre son double et le capitaine mais dévisagea plutôt les personnes qui étaient attablées. Elle vit en même temps que son double l'elleth brune, qui lui était apparu lorsqu'elle avait croisé le regard de Legolas après sa rencontre avec Galadriel. Elle s'appelait Laurelin._

 _Elle se retourna vers son double qui affichait la même expression qu'elle devait avoir. Celui du choc et de la surprise. Elle essaya de ne pas se laisser submerger par l'émotion tandis qu'elle sentait son cœur se briser. Elle respira longuement pour chasser la nausée qui lui prenait au ventre, tandis qu'elle voyait l'elleth offrir un grain de raisin à l'elfe qui fermait les yeux._

 _Toute son attention était tournée vers Legolas qui avait vu Haldir et son double dans le hall. La jeune femme ne comprit pas l'expression qui apparut sur le visage de l'elfe au moment où il les vit, mais elle prit un plaisir certain à voir qu'il délaissait L'elleth et que celle-ci se vexa du comportement du se retourna pour faire face à Legolas, Haldir et à son double. Elle se souvenait maintenant d'avoir décliné l'invitation du prince, et d'avoir repoussé leur promenade. Tout se passa assez vite, une fois que son double et Haldir quittèrent les lieux et qu'il la ramena dans sa chambre. Elle était seule avec elle-même et elle pouvait voir ce qui arriva. Les yeux de son double – ses yeux – devinrent dorés et sa peau se fit translucide, tandis que ses veines devenaient brûlantes et éclairée d'une lumière dorée. Elle se voyait devenir la créature qu'avait été sa grand-mère dans sa vision. La puissance qui ressortait de son double était impressionnante, et terriblement dangereuse. Ceci prit Isleen aux tripes car elle ne se contrôlait pas. Le flux d'énergie qui sortit du corps de son double comme une bulle, entourant son corps, propulsa et détruisit la totalité de sa chambre. Son double s'écroula au moment où un tremblement secoua l'arbre où reposait le palais._

Isleen se réveilla en sursaut et sortit rapidement de son lit, la nausée au bord des lèvres. Elle prit un vase sur la table qui contenait plusieurs fleurs et le renversa pour en vider le contenu, faisant fi de l'eau qui lui tombait sur les pieds, et se mit à vomir le repas qu'elle avait avalé plus tôt.

Elle se tenait à la table et finit par s'asseoir contre l'un des pieds en bois qui soutenait le meuble. Elle tremblait, et la sueur collait sa chemise de nuit à son corps. Isleen essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, mais les images du souvenir – elle savait que ça ne pouvait pas être un rêve, elle le sentait dans ses veines – étaient encore trop vivace. Elle posa aussi loin qu'elle put le vase malodorant, et ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine, tentant de combattre les émotions qui la submergeait.

Comment avait-elle pu oublier l'énergie qui avait détruit sa chambre ? Quel était ce pouvoir sur lequel elle n'avait aucun contrôle ? Et comment avait-elle pu oublier la scène qu'elle avait surprise entre Legolas et Laurelin ? Au moins son corps s'en était souvenu, lui, se dit-elle, amère.

Elle se releva avec peine, les jambes tremblantes. Elle se redressa et, en avisant le raisin qui trainait encore sur le plateau, grimaça. Plus pour elle-même que pour les pensées que ce pauvre fruit faisait naître en elle : elle agissait comme une femme jalouse ! Oui, elle était totalement jalouse du sourire qu'avait porté Legolas pour cette Laurelin, alors qu'il ne réservait pour elle que froideur et orgueil. En plus, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de plus qu'elle, cette Laureline !?

-Et voilà que ça me reprend ! Mais tu es tarée ma pauvre fille !, s'écria-t-elle pour elle-même, tentant de reprendre un semblant d'honneur.

Isleen soupira, épuisée. Elle avisa la fenêtre et vit que la nuit était largement avancée. Malgré ses nombreuses heures de sommeil, elle n'avait pas pu réellement se reposer. Elle devait voir Galadriel, et vite. Elle devait retourner auprès de sa grand-mère. Son pouvoir était incontrôlable pour elle, et Isleen savait que seule sa Mamé pouvait l'aider à le maitriser.

Elle mit au pied de fines chaussures et se couvrit de sa robe de chambre. Elle savait qu'elle avait une tenue indécente, surtout que ses cheveux n'étaient plus attachés et volaient librement, lui faisant un halo flamboyant autour du visage. Malgré la situation, elle se mit à sourire malicieusement à la pensée des personnes qui seraient choqué, en la voyant habillée ainsi.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et prit soin de refermer sa porte. Personne n'était en vue, ce qui la soulagea, et elle rejoignit rapidement l'escalier qui menait au palais. Comme lors de son rendez-vous avec Galadriel, elle monta l'escalier du palais et longea le grand couloir. Si elle se souvenait bien, elle devait tourner à droite, puis sur sa gauche, et la porte finement ouvragée de la porte du bureau serait là.

Elle se dépêcha mais au détour du premier couloir elle tomba nez à nez avec un garde, qui recula de surprise.

-Bonsoir, lui dit poliment Isleen essayant d'oublier qu'elle était en robe de chambre.

L'elfe resta à la regarder stoïquement sans pouvoir détacher son regard d'elle, ce qui la mit légèrement mal à l'aise. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à la dévisager ainsi – oui elle avait fini par remarquer que depuis son entrée dans la forêt de Lorien, les elfes avait tous une certaine propension à la détailler du regard. Etait-ce dû à son statut d'étoile ? Le sentaient-ils, qu'elle n'était pas humaine ?

-Bon ben je vous laisse, finit-elle par lui dire en se remettant à marcher.

Le garde ne l'arrêta pas et Isleen, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, remarqua qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Isleen leva les yeux au ciel tout en pensant ironiquement qu'avec un garde comme ça, le palais était bien gardé.

Elle trouva rapidement la porte du bureau de Galadriel et s'empressa de toquer au battant de bois. Elle attendit un moment, puis, n'obtenant pas de réponse elle réitéra son geste. Force fut d'admettre que la Dame Blanche n'était pas dans son bureau, quand aucun bruit ne lui parvint. La jeune femme réfléchit rapidement sur l'endroit où pouvait se trouver l'elleth. Il n'y avait qu'un seul lieu où elle pourrait la trouver, à moins qu'elle ne soit dans ses appartement privés avec son époux, ce qui l'empêcherait évidement de la contacter.

Isleen reprit le chemin qu'elle venait d'emprunter pour retrouver la sortie du palais. Elle nota que le garde n'était plus en vue, ce qui la fit sourire.

Elle descendit le grand escalier du palais et se dirigea vers la gauche du bâtiment, là où se trouvait le miroir de Galadriel. Si la dame n'était pas là, elle n'aurait plus qu'à retourner dans sa chambre et attendre le matin.

Elle retrouva rapidement le chemin qui menait au jardin situé à l'arrière du palais et elle entendit le son clair de la source qui agrémentait et servait au miroir. Elle s'avança sur les escaliers et fut soulagé de voir que la Galadriel était présente. Elle avait la tête penchée vers son miroir et ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu arriver.

Isleen s'assit donc sur un banc et attendit qu'elle soit prête à l'écouter. Elle leva la tête et fut surprise de voir le ciel. Comme la cité était entièrement couverte d'arbres aussi hauts que des buildings, elle ne pensait pas le voir ici, mais une trouée avait dû être réalisée pour qu'il se reflète dans le miroir posé au centre du petit jardin.

La voute céleste était totalement dégagée de nuage et Isleen put voir les étoiles qui brillaient au-dessus d'eux. Le ciel ne ressemblait en rien à celui de la terre. Elle ne reconnut aucune des étoiles qu'elle avait au-dessus de la tête et se sentit légèrement idiote à l'idée qu'elle en avait fait partie avant son arrivé sur Terre et qu'elle ne connaissait aucunement le nom qu'on leur donnait dans ce monde. Mais sa grand-mère avait raison, les regarder l'apaisait énormément.

-Vous souhaitiez me voir ?, lui dit Galadriel la sortant de ses pensées.

La jeune femme quitta des yeux la voute étoilée et son regard passa sur la Dame. Celle-ci la regardait en lui faisant face. Elle avait délaissé son miroir, et lui souriait.

-Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, lui dit Isleen se relevant. Mais je dois en connaitre d'avantage sur ce que je suis.

-J'ai ressenti l'appel du miroir cette nuit, lui apprit Galadriel après un temps. Les Valar ont enfin répondu à mes questions vous concernant. Ils m'ont révélér ce que nous avions tous oublié. Souhaitez-vous regarder ?

La Dame de Lorien s'était légèrement déplacé pour permettre à Isleen de voir l'eau claire du miroir. Isleen craignait un peu ce qu'elle pourrait apprendre en y plongeant complètement le regard, ne souhaitant pas connaitre la même expérience que Frodon… mais elle était venue pour avoir des réponses et si ça venait des Valar eux-mêmes, elle n'avait pas à trop s'inquiéter.

Aussi, Isleen se leva et marcha jusqu'au miroir d'eau clair. Elle pouvait voir les étoiles briller au travers de l'eau, ce qui contribua à l'apaiser. Elle respira lentement et son regard fut happé par la force qui émanait de l'eau. Isleen eu l'impression que les étoiles pulsaient au-dessus d'elle comme une invitation à s'abandonner complètement. La force de l'attraction du miroir était si intense qu'elle dû accrocher ses mains sur les bords du bassin pour ne pas défaillir.

La vision qu'elle voyait n'avait pas son pareil. Elle voyait Eä se créer, le chant des Ainur façonner le monde, les accomplissements et les défaites des Valar face à Melkor. Son cœur fut happé plus encore quand son regard trouva Elbereth la Grande. Elle ne pouvait voir son visage, l'éclat qu'elle renvoyait était trop important. Cette vision, plus que toute autre, lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux, troublant l'image du miroir. Elle y voyait Varda cueillir la rosée de l'arbre d'or, Laurelin. Isleen vit Irmo et Mandos y insuffler leurs pouvoirs et, d'un geste doux, Varda envoyer la rosée dans le ciel, pour que les gardiens rejoignent les étoiles de Telperion avant d'être appelés. L'image qui lui apparut ensuite montrait une île magnifique plusieurs années après la naissance des étoiles, où montagne et mer se rejoignaient. Isleen put voir que plusieurs habitations étaient présentes dans le paysage. Il y faisait nuit mais elle voyait clairement Varda marchant le long d'un chemin. A ce moment-là, Isleen sut qu'elle contemplait Valinor, la dernière demeure des s'était arrêté de marcher et contemplait le ciel, attendant que quelque chose arrive. Ce ne fut pas long et Isleen vit une étoile filante traverser le ciel, mais au lieu de continuer sa route, l'étoile rejoignit Varda. La forme qui s'arrêta devant l'Etoile Reine était un gardien. Il rentrait enfin chez lui. Isleen ne put retenir les larmes qui avaient envahi ses yeux, et lorsqu'elles tombèrent dans l'eau, l'image se troubla et disparu.

Isleen releva la tête, sa nuque était raide d'avoir été trop penchée. Elle se frotta le cou, tentant de se remettre de ce qu'elle venait de voir, n'osant pas tourner la tête vers Galadriel.

\- Je sais ce que vous avez vu., lui dit Galadriel d'une voix douce, en lui touchant le bras.

-Ma grand-mère m'a raconté notre naissance., lui dit Isleen prenant enfin en compte qu'elle faisait partie du peuple des gardiens. Je ne voulais pas réellement y croire mais après ça…

-Entendre et voir est un chose différente, lui dit Galadriel d'une voix pleine de sagesse. Les Valar devaient sentir que vous étiez encore perdue.

La Dame de Lorien l'accompagna sur le banc qu'Isleen avait occupé avant sa vision troublante du miroir.

-Je suis toujours perdue, lui avoua Isleen. J'ai eu besoin de vous voir car je me suis rappelé de ce qui avait causé la destruction de ma chambre.

Elle regarda Galadriel à la dérobée, craignant qu'elle ne lui reproche la casse de son mobilier. Mais elle n'en fit rien, préférant écouter la jeune femme d'une oreille bienveillante, ce qui la rassura.

-C'est moi qui ait détruit ma chambre., reprit Isleen. Je…Je réagis étrangement depuis mon départ de Fondcombe. J'ai les yeux qui deviennent dorés dans la Moria, je suis tombée rapidement malade, et il y a quelques jours j'ai…Je…

-Continuez, n'ayez crainte.., la rassura Galadriel bienveillante. Je ne vous jugerai aucunement

-Je me suis transformée en gardienne…c'est de ma faute si l'arbre du palais s'est mis à trembler., avoua avec soulagement Isleen. Cette nuit, je me suis vu le faire, j'ai rêvé de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne contrôle pas ce pouvoir qui est en moi…

-Je pense que le champ de fleurs d'Elanor qui se trouve à proximité accélère le processus de transformation, lui dit Galadriel après un temps. Vous n'aviez aucun de ces symptômes avant d'accompagner la communauté ?

-Non, aucun.

-Je suppose que l'énergie qui est en vous ne demande qu'à sortir, lui dit la Dame de Lorien. Mais vous devez la contrôler, au risque de vous blesser.

-Ou de blesser quelqu'un…, lui dit Isleen en repensant à Legolas. Je dois retourner voir ma grand-mère, je pense qu'elle peut m'aider à me contrôler.

-Je pense que ce serait plus sage, en effet, lui répondit Galadriel en se relevant du banc. Suivez-moi.

Isleen se leva à son tour et suivit la belle elleth. Elles montèrent les escaliers du palais et longèrent les couloirs avant d'arriver devant la porte du bureau. Galadriel ouvrit la porte et laissa Isleen entrer à sa suite. La jeune femme se tint debout au milieu de la pièce ne sachant pas ce qu'elle devait faire à présent. Galadriel était en train de prendre plusieurs herbes dans des pots en bois, mais Isleen se rappela de ce qu'avait dit Aingeal.

-Je ne pense pas que la décoction sera nécessaire, lui dit la jeune femme, arrêtant le geste de la Dame, qui la regarda, étonnée. Ma grand-mère m'a avoué que la potion que vous m'avez fait boire n'avait eu aucun effet sur ma transe.

-Oh, je vois, lui répondit Galadriel, reposant les herbes à leur place. Je me disais aussi que les effets de ma potion étaient un peu trop importants pour que vous restiez trois jours sans vous réveiller.

Isleen lui sourit timidement et, sur un geste de Galadriel, elle vint s'allonger sur la méridienne. La Dame de Lorien lui mit le plaid sur elle, la bordant comme une mère. Ce geste troubla la jeune femme qui repensa à sa vraie mère sur Terre – quoi qu'en dise Mamé, sa famille restera sa famille – car après tout elle n'avait jamais été une vraie gardienne, donc sa mémoire d'étoile ne lui était pas parvenu, et ça ne l'avait pas changé.

-Bien, qu'est-ce que vous devez faire ?, lui demanda Galadriel après s'être assurée que le plaid était bien mis.

-Je crois que je dois suivre le même processus que vous quand vous dormez, lui dit Isleen, qui ne voyait pas faire autrement.

La Dame de Lorien eu un petit sourire en coin et ses yeux se mirent à briller malicieusement. Isleen lui sourit aussi puis appuya sa tête contre l'oreiller de la méridienne, un peu anxieuse face à ce qui l'attendait de nouveau. Elle remarqua alors que le plafond du bureau de la Galadriel reprenait l'image du ciel qui se reflétait au-dessus de son miroir. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, vu que la dernière fois elle avait les yeux fermés. Cette image la détendit immédiatement, même si ce n'était pas réellement le ciel. Elle continua à regarder le plafond et elle sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus lentement et sa peau se réchauffer lentement. Puis une lumière blanche et dorée enveloppa ses pensées, et elle se laissa entrainer.

.

* * *

.

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, son corps était étendu sur de l'herbe fraiche. L'aube pointait et la rosée l'avait recouverte, rendant sa chemise de nuit et sa robe de chambre humide. Elle frissonna mais se releva rapidement pour rejoindre sa grand-mère à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Elle espérait que celle-ci ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de son accès de colère de la dernière fois.

Elle entra rapidement dans la maison et la chaleur qui y régnait la fit frissonner de plaisir. Elle alla directement vers le salon mais à part le feu ronflant dans la cheminée, Mamé n'était pas présente. La jeune femme alla quand même vers la cheminée et le feu pour se réchauffer et se sécher, se demandant où elle avait pu passer. Le plus sage était de rester ici au cas où.

-Isleen ? C'est toi ? , lui parvient la voix de sa grand-mère de l'autre côté de la pièce.

-Oui, je suis dans le salon !, répondit Isleen légèrement soulagée de savoir que sa grand-mère était bien présente.

-Je suis dans la cuisine, lui apprit la vieille dame. Rejoins-moi.

-J'arrive, répondit Isleen laissant à regret la chaleur du feu pour se diriger vers la porte qui donnait sur la cuisine.

Elle arriva dans la cuisine et aperçu sa grand-mère la tête au-dessus de la porte entrouverte du four, regardant à l'intérieur. Une délicieuse odeur de gâteau parvint aux narines d'Isleen qui saliva à l'idée d'en manger un bout.

Elle observa la pièce tandis que Mamé s'affairait aux fourneaux, malgré l'heure matinale. De nombreux souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire en détaillant la pièce : les murs en pierre où sa grand-mère accrochait ses vieilles casseroles en cuivre, les étagères où étaient stockés des bocaux en porcelaine remplis de toutes sortes de choses (farine, sucre, café, etc…), la belle table en bois foncé abîmée par le temps placée sur un tapis élimé. D'ailleurs, elle s'y dirigea et s'assit sur l'une des chaises en bois qui entourait la table, attendant que sa grand-mère finisse ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

-Je suis désolée d'être partie comme une voleuse., lui dit Isleen en regardant la farine qui était éparpillée sur la table. Je n'aurais pas dû te traiter de monstre non plus.

-Je ne t'en veux pas ma chérie., lui répondit Mamé en lui souriant. J'ai eu la chance d'avoir ma mère pour m'apprendre toute notre histoire et toute une vie pour accepter ce don.

La jeune femme regarda sa grand-mère sortir du four une appétissante tarte aux abricots qui lui mit l'eau à la bouche.

-Tut tut!, la prévint Mamé. Tu en auras plus tard, c'est chaud !

-Ca a l'air bon !

-tu m'en réclamais souvent quand tu étais petite., lui dit sa grand-mère en la couvant du regard. Tiens, prépare du thé, nous le prendrons dans le salon.

Isleen sourit à sa grand-mère et alla vers un meuble en bois foncé et prit le thé en vrac qui était toujours à la même place que dans ses souvenirs. Elle prit également la vieille théière anglaise, ainsi que deux tasses et soucoupes.

Après avoir chauffé de l'eau et remplit la théière elle mit le tout sur un plateau – y compris les assiettes de tarte - et suivit sa grand-mère dans le salon. Elles s'installèrent près du feu qui était encore vigoureux, et Isleen remplit les tasses. Puis elle croqua à pleine bouche dans sa part de tarte, elle en aurait pleuré de bonheur tant elle était bonne.

-Bon., lui dit sa grand-mère en buvant son thé. Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à revenir ?

-J'ai regardé dans le miroir de Galadriel et j'y ai vu notre naissance et l'arrivée du premier gardien à Valinor., lui répondit la jeune femme. Tu sais qui ca peut-être ?

-Oui, c'est Homère., lui répondit la vieille dame.

-De l'Iliade et L'Odyssée !, s'exclama Isleen renversant un peu de thé sur sa main ce qu'elle sentit à peine.

-Lui-même., confirma Mamé.

-Mais il ne semblait pas…euh…vieux.., lui dit Isleen une grimace aux lèvres, en repensant au corps athlétique qu'elle avait aperçu.

-Quand nous prenons notre véritable forme, nous rajeunissons pour revenir au temps où nos pouvoirs se sont manifestés., lui apprit Mamé. Malheureusement, l'âge de notre mort coïncide souvent avec l'aspect qu'on gardera ensuite.

-Ca veut dire que je vais garder cet aspect-là ?, lui demanda la jeune femme en désignant son corps.

-Oui, tu resteras éternellement jeune.

-Attend ! Comment ça, « éternellement » ?, lui demanda Isleen dont le cœur battait plus vite à présent.

-Lorsque l'on meurt sur terre, notre enveloppe corporelle ne change plus. Tu arrêtes de vieillir au même titre que les elfes au bout d'un certain moment, lui dit Mamé en lui souriant. Toi ma petite fille, tu as eu cette chance de mourir jeune, et donc ton corps restera ainsi pour l'éternité.

Oui, enfin, elle avait eu de la chance de mourir jeune, cela restait à voir… Ainsi, elle ne vieillirait plus et gardera cette apparence pour le reste de sa vie ! Isleen ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça mortel ! Sans mauvais jeu de mots, évidemment.

-Tu t'es réveillée quasiment immortelle., lui dit Mamé. Moi je ne suis jeune que lorsque je prends ma vraie forme.

-Tu veux bien me montrer ?, lui demanda timidement la jeune femme en faisant référence à la vraie forme des gardiens.

-Tu es sûre que tu es prête ?

-Je n'ai pas rangé mes dagues dans ma chemise de nuit si tu veux tout savoir…, lui répondit Isleen en souriant, moqueuse, puis ajouta plus sérieusement. Je pense être prête, oui. J'en ai fait l'expérience dans ma chambre et j'ai tout détruit autour de moi… donc j'aimerai voir de quoi nous sommes capable.

-Très bien.

La jeune femme regarda sa grand-mère déposer sa tasse sur le plateau et se lever. Elle la suivait des yeux ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, mais trouva plus sage de reposer elle aussi sa tasse. Sa grand-mère cligna des paupières et ses yeux devinrent dorés instantanément et les rides de son visage se mirent à disparaitre rendant la peau de sa grand-mère aussi velouté que celle d'une jeune fille. Les cheveux blancs laissèrent place à un roux aussi flamboyant que ceux d'Isleen. La peau de la gardienne devint quasiment translucide et Isleen vit que ses veines étaient aussi dorées que ses yeux. Il émanait de sa peau une lumière si vive qu'Isleen dû plisser ses yeux pour ne pas être éblouie. La splendeur de la gardienne et son éclat gagnaient en intensité si bien qu'une forte lumière envahit le salon. Les cheveux d'Aingeal virevoltaient, comme pris dans le vent. Isleen la trouva magnifique, même si elle ne voyait plus grand-chose.

-As-tu peur ?, lui demanda la gardienne d'une voix légèrement plus rauque que celle qu'elle avait en temps normale.

-Euh…Non. Mais je ne vois pas grand-chose., lui répondit Isleen.

-Utilise tes yeux.

La jeune femme comprit le sens de ses paroles. Ses yeux d'humaine n'étaient pas fait pour soutenir une telle lumière. Il lui fallait avoir recourt à ses yeux de gardienne. A ses yeux d'or. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra comme elle l'avait fait dans le bureau de Galadriel pour revenir chez sa grand-mère puis elle ouvrit les yeux.

Sa grand-mère était toujours là, mais elle la voyait plus clairement à présent. Son corps était toujours d'une éclatante lumière mais les yeux d'Isleen pouvaient la regardait sans se brûler la rétine.

-Mamé ? Tu as des habits sur toi ?!, demanda alors Isleen. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle pouvait apercevoir les contours du corps de sa grand-mère.

-Seule la lumière nous habille.

Ok…En gros, elle regardait sa grand-mère à poil. Le malaise. Isleen se racla la gorge et elle vit sa grand-mère rire.

-Il n'y a rien de drôle ! Tu es toute nue !, lui rappela Isleen totalement gênée.

-Mais tu ne portes pas de vêtement non plus…

-Pardon !?, s'exclama la jeune femme en regardant son corps.

Obnubilée par la lumière que dégageait sa grand-mèren Isleen n'avait rien remarqué mais elle aussi brillait d'une lumière dorée et la chaleur qu'elle ressentait venait d'elle et non du feu. Néanmoins, elle était moins forte que celle de sa grand-mère. Se rappelantla nudité des gardiens, elle se cacha la poitrine et ses parties intimes avec les mains, plus gênée qu'auparavant. Sa grand-mère s'avança vers elle et lui tendit la main. Isleen la prit timidement et Aingeal la conduisit hors de la pièce et elles s'arrêtèrent devant le grand miroir ancien de l'entrée. Isleen put alors pour la première fois se voir entièrement.

Elle comprenait mieux le sens du mot _Elenorië_ , le peuple de lumière. Et sa grand-mère avait raison : on devinait clairement ses courbes mais ce n'était pas vulgaire.

-Est-ce que les humains peuvent nous voir comme ça ?, lui demanda Isleen.

-Non. Ils voient juste une lumière puissante ayant forme humaine, mais c'est tout., lui dit Mamé. Par contre, les elfes, eux, peuvent nous voir de façon plus précise, car leur vue est plus perçante.

Ah. Donc ça veut dire que si par malheur elle se présentait sous sa véritable forme, Legolas la verrait quasiment toute nue, étant donné que sa vue était extrêmement puissante. Super.

-D'ailleurs, tu as dû remarquer le regard qu'ont les elfes pour toi, non ?, demanda Mamé

-Oui, tu as les mêmes sur Valinor ?

-Pas vraiment, lui répondit Mamé malicieusement. Je ne prends ma forme véritable que rarement. Les elfes perçoivent ton aura de Lumière, mais ils ne tenteraient rien avec une vieille dame.

-Attend ! Attend !, lui dit Isleen levant les mains pour l'arrêter. Tu veux dire que des elfes pourraient tenter des choses ? Avec moi ?

La jeune femme regarda sa grand-mère avec de grand yeux, faisant fi de la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que ce n'était pas avec des elfes qu'elle voulait tenter certaines choses mais avec un en particulier.

-Oui, c'est ce que je dis., lui répondit Mamé. Ton aura les attire.

-Mon aura…Glorfindel !, s'exclama Isleen se rappelant l'étrange conversation qu'elle avait eu il y a plus de deux ans dans le bureau d'Elrond.

-Oui, et bien ?

-Un souvenir m'est revenu, lui apprit Isleen. Quand je suis arrivé à Fondcombe et que j'ai rencontré Glorfindel, il m'a regardé très bizarrement sans que je n'en comprenne la raison. Puis, plus tard, dans le bureau d'Elrond, il est venu nous voir et c'est là qu'il m'a révélé que j'étais différente. Que je n'étais pas humaine.

-Comment a t-il pu le savoir ?, lui demanda Mamé. Glorfindel est revenu en Terre du Milieu et Irmo a fait en sorte qu'aucun elfe quittant Valinor ne se souvienne de nous.

-il voyait mon aura d'une couleur différente de celle des autres humains., se rappela Isleen. Il nous a dit, avec Elrond, que l'aura des elfes était d'un blanc lumineux en rapport avec leurs immortalité, et que celle des mortels était grise, sans particularité. Mais la mienne l'a tout de suite interpellée, car elle était dorée.

-Oui, la naissance des elfes coïncide avec les étoiles blanches de Telperion, mais nous, nous descendons de l'Arbre d'Or.

-Ca fait sens. lui dit Isleen après un temps. Puis, changeant de sujet : Et à part éblouir les gens, on peut-faire d'autre chose ?

-Oui, bien sûr !, lui répondit Mamé, reprenant son visage de grand-mère en quelque seconde. Ses habits étaient de retour.

Isleen l'imita avec moins de facilité, et constata que son corps était lui aussi recouvert de sa chemise de nuit et de sa robe de chambre. Puis elles retournèrent s'asseoir dans leurs fauteuils.

-Déjà, nous ne craignons pas le feu, et nous ne craignons pas le froid, lui apprit Mamé tout en prenant à pleines mains la théière qui devait encore être brûlante, sans en sentir la moindre gêne. La vielle dame la lui tendit mais Isleen hésita un peu avant de la prendre également. La théière était chaude mais ce n'était pas dérangeant. La jeune femme trouva cela étrange , aussi la reposa-t-elle sur la table.

\- Nous pouvons également créer un flux d'énergie pour nous défendre, mais je pense que tu le sais déjà, lui dit Mamé et Isleen ne put qu'acquiesçer en se rappelant les dégâts causés à sa chambre, et à ses actions sur Legolas et Galadriel.

-Mais comment contrôler tout ça?, lui demanda Isleen. Je ne veux pas faire de mal à quelqu'un.

-Avec de l'entrainement. lui dit sa grand-mère. Tes pouvoirs se développeront et s'intensifieront au fur et à mesure. Il faut que tu te concentres pour sentir ton pouvoir. Il vient de toi. Ressens-le et fais toi confiance.

-Et je dois m'entrainer comment? Avec toi ?

-J'aurai adoré t'entrainer mais ton temps avec moi est limité, lui apprit Mamé, ce qui attrista Isleen.

-Je ne te reverrais plus ? lui demanda-t-elle

-Tu me reverras sur Valinor, très prochainement., lui dit Mamé en souriant. Et je t'entrainerais.

-Comment-ça ?

-Tu dois quitter la communauté et venir sur Valinor., lui répondit la vieille dame les yeux brillants, heureuse d'avoir sa petite fille bientôt auprès d'elle.

-Mais je ne peux pas du tout quitter la communauté !, s'exclama Isleen ,en pensant à ses compagnons.

Isleen regarda sa grand-mère, choquée. Elle ne pouvait les abandonner et les laisser partir seuls. Ils avaient besoin d'elle, et de ce qu'elle savait sur l'aventure qu'ils menaient.

-Il le faut, Isleen., lui dit Mamé. Tu es une gardienne. Ta place est auprès de nous, et tu n'es pas prête à affronter les dangers à venir. Sauron sait que tu es en Lorien, Il te cherche aussi bien que son Anneau. Car avec l'Anneau de pouvoir, il aura la force, mais avec toi il connaitra l'avenir et pourra parer ce qui arrivera.

Isleen en resta sans voix. Elle comprenait le raisonnement de sa grand-mère, mais elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner. Boromir, Haldir, Frodon… elle ne pouvait pas les laisser mourir et perdre espoir.

Mais la raison principale qui l'empêchait d'accéder à la requête de sa grand-mère, c'est que si elle la suivait en Valinor, elle serait séparée de Legolas. Et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en remettre.

Elle avait fini par capituler sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait en sa présence, et la vision qu'elle avait eu de lui et de cette Laurelin –voilà que ça la reprenait – et du sentiment de déchirure qu'elle avait ressenti ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule explication :

 _Elle était tombée amoureuse de l'elfe._

Elle était vraiment dans la galère jusqu'au cou…

Elle avait eu assez d'expériences amoureuses pour savoir vers qui son cœur se tournait… et elle pouvait clairement le voir à présent. Elle l'aimait, et la fièvre n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle ressentait en sa présence.

Et malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, et même si il en préférait une autre, elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Elle ne pouvait pas le quitter. Elle vivait clairement dans la friendzone.

-Isleen, tu m'écoutes ?

-Pardon, je pensais à quelqu'un…quelque chose ! Je pensais à quelque chose !, lui répondit Isleen, essayant de chasser de ses pensées les yeux bleus de l'elfe qu'elle reconnaissait aimer.

-Je sais que tes compagnons comptent pour toi., lui dit Mamé, compatissante. Mais si tu restes en Arda, tu mets ta vie en danger.

-Je le sais, ça…

-Non. Non, tu ne sais pas., lui avoua Mamé d'une voix triste. Si tu meurs sur Arda, jamais tu ne me rejoindras et ton étoile s'éteindra. Tu n'es pas immortelle. Tu ne le seras qu'en venant sur Valinor.

Isleen ne sut quoi lui répondre. Elle devait choisir entre son cœur et sa raison… mais le choix était trop dur. Elle était immortelle dans l'apparence, mais elle pouvait mourir comme les humains.

-Je devrais y aller, dit Isleen après un temps, quelque peu chamboulée par toutes ses informations. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé ici, mais les jours ne sont pas comptés comme en Lorien.

-Réfléchiras-tu à ce que je t'ai dit ?

-Oui, je vais y réfléchir., lui répondit Isleen, puis elle prit sa grand-mère dans ses bras. Au revoir, Mamé.

-A bientôt., lui répondit la vieille dame les larmes aux yeux.

Isleen lui fit un petit sourire tandis que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle ne savait pas quoi choisir. Rejoindre son peuple ou protéger ses compagnons. La raison ou le cœur.

La jeune femme lâcha sa grand-mère et lui embrassa le front, puis elle sortit du salon et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Le soleil commençait à baisser dans le ciel, et plusieurs étoiles commençaient à apparaitre. Leur conversation avait était longue. Isleen se concentra puis elle sentit sa conscience partir vers Caras Caladhon.

.

* * *

.

Elle battit rapidement des paupières et vit installée près d'elle la Dame de Lorien, qui la regardait d'un air doux. La lumière de la fin d'après-midi entrait par les fenêtres du bureau, éblouissant légèrement la jeune femme.

-Vous voilà enfin parmi nous, lui dit la Dame de Lorien. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

La jeune femme se releva et sourit à Galadriel qui lui tendait un verre d'eau. Elle en bu une partie puis le rendit à la Dame.

-Bien mieux, merci., lui répondit Isleen.

-Votre grand-mère a pu répondre à vos dernières questions ? lui demanda Galadriel.

-Oui., lui répondit la jeune femme avec tristesse néanmoins. Mais je ne la reverrais plus. Elle ne m'attendait que pour me révéler qui j'étais vraiment.

-Ne soyez pas triste. Il était nécessaire pour vous qu'elle vous transmette son savoir., la rassura Galadriel. Vous êtes une gardienne à présent.

-Oui, enfin, à moitié, lui répondit Isleen en baissant la tête. Je n'aurai jamais rien à transmettre.

-Il n'en reste pas moins que le rôle d'une gardienne est de protéger son savoir et de le transmettre aux bonnes personnes, lui répondit malicieusement Galadriel.

Isleen releva la tête et vit que la Dame de Lorien essayait de lui faire passer un message. Voulait-elle qu'Isleen lui dise tout ce qu'elle savait sur la suite de leurs aventures ? Il n'en étais pas question ce fardeau, elle serait seule à le porter.

-Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente ? demanda Isleen.

-Environ cinq jours, lui répondit la Dame.

-Cinq jours !, s'exclama Isleen abasourdis. Il ne s'est passé qu'une seule journée de mon côté…

-Vos compagnons n'ont pas arrêté de venir frapper à mon bureau pour prendre de vos nouvelles.

-Ils sont venus ?, répéta bêtement Isleen qui sentit une chaleur enfler dans son cœur.

-Oui, et plusieurs fois !, lui dit Galadriel en lui souriant. Aragorn est venu souvent, tout comme Frodon et ses amis. Gimli est passé une fois aussi, accompagné de Boromir. Ils s'inquiétaient tous pour vous.

Tous, non. Isleen nota clairement que la Dame de Lorien n'avait pas cité Legolas dans ses visiteurs. La chaleur qui l'avait envahi disparu subitement, et elle frissonna. Pour une gardienne qui ne devait pas craindre le froid, elle était un piètre membre de son clan.

-Tout va bien Isleen ? Vous me semblez ailleurs, lui demanda Galadriel.

-Oui, j'ai juste un peu froid, lui répondit Isleen d'un air absent. Je fais une piètre gardienne. Je ne suis pas censée avoir froid.

-Vos pouvoir vont se développer, je suppose., lui dit Galadriel. Soyez patiente.

-Oui, je dois m'entrainer pour contrôler ce que je suis.

-Et ne pas détruire une nouvelle fois votre chambre ?, lui rappela, taquine, la Dame.

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça d'ailleurs…Je ne pensais pas….

-Je ne vous en veux aucunement, lui avoua Galadriel. J'ai eu du mal, malgré ma nature elfique, à contrôler la force de mon anneau de pouvoir. J'ai dû pratiquer pour que son pouvoir ne me submerge pas. Je comprends donc ce que vous ressentez. De plus, je ne peux entrer dans votre esprit, ce qui implique que vous avez un grand pouvoir en vous.

-Oui, un grand pouvoir implique de grande responsabilité…, dit Isleen dans un souffle.

-Pardon ?, demanda Galadriel qui ne comprenait pas

Isleen sourit malicieusement à la Dame sans rien dire. Elle ne pourrait pas saisir la référence, et ça lui apprendrait d'essayer de rentrer dans sa tête. Néanmoins, il est vrai que Galadriel pouvait la comprendre et vu les talent dont elle disposait à présent, rien n'était perdu pour Isleen.

-Mais vous êtes plus âgée que moi, donc votre expérience est plus grande., lui rappela Isleen.

-Je pense que vous vous trompez, ma chère, lui dit Galadriel. Votre âme de gardienne a été créée plusieurs années avant les premiers elfes, au même titre que les étoiles de Telperion.

-Mon âme, pas moi, lui répondit Isleen en se levant.

-En effet, mais votre âme fait parti de vous., lui dit Galadriel. Qu'avez-vous ? Je vous sens agitée.

-Ma grand-mère m'a avoué que je ne vieillirai plus. Comme votre peuple, je ne changerai plus d'aspect maintenant, lui répondit Isleen préférant lui avouer cette partie. Mais si je meurs, jamais ne rejoindrai Valinor.

-Oh., ne put que répondre Galadriel.

-Je disparaitrais tout simplement, lui dit Isleen tremblant légèrement. Elle m'a demandé d'aller directement sur Valinor, pour ne courir aucun danger.

-Ce serait plus sage en effet, consentit la Dame Blanche. Pour votre sécurité.

-Mais je ne le souhaite pas, avoua Isleen d'une petite voix la suppliant de comprendre. Je ne veux pas être en sécurité si mes amis ne le sont pas également. Je ne peux pas les laisser…

-Vous seule savez ce qui les attend., lui répondit Galadriel, comprenant le dilemme qui enflait en elle. Mais ce choix est le vôtre, pas celui de quelqu'un d'autre.

Isleen regarda la Dame se relever et elle lui fut reconnaissante de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait un choix à faire mais elle devait réfléchir aux conséquences posément.

-Vous devriez retourner dans votre chambre., lui dit Galadriel en lui touchant les bras de ses mains. Je pense que vous êtes prête à dévoiler votre vraie nature à vos compagnons.

-Je pense l'être en effet.

Isleen la regarda, une lueur nouvelle dans les yeux. Contre toute attente, elle serra Galadriel dans ses bras qui en fut surprise mais l'elleth répondit rapidement à son geste ce qui réconforta la belle rouquine. Sa grand-mère pouvait dire que Galadriel était une vieille chouette, mais pour sa part la Dame de Lorien était là pour elle.

-Merci., lui dit Isleen avant de sortir du bureau.

La jeune femme longea le couloir espérant ne croiser personne, vu qu'elle n'avait que sa robe de chambre sur le dos et qu'elle pouvait choquer un grand nombre de personne habillé ainsi, elfe de la cité et l'ensemble de ses compagnons inclus.

Elle arriva près de l'escalier et comme la première fois où elle était sortie de sa transe dans le bureau de Galadriel elle entendit la voix de ses compagnons.

Elle n'avait pas de chance.

La poisse lui collait à la peau littéralement…

Si Legolas était avec eux, il n'était pas nécessaire de faire demi-tour, il avait surement déjà reconnu son pas. Pour cacher ses habits et paraître digne, c'était légèrement raté mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle préférait leurs faire face qu'avoir Legolas seul dans sa chambre avec elle, alors qu'elle était si peu vêtu. Tant pis pour les convenances.

Elle arriva en haut des escaliers qui étaient baignés de lumière et put voir que ses compagnons étaient pour la plupart assis sur les marches en contrebas. Legolas n'était pas avec eux, ce qui attrista Isleen. La pensée qu'il fut avec Laurelin lui tordit le ventre mais elle s'obligea à calmer ses sentiments, elle devait faire bonne figure devant eux. Aucun des hommes ne l'avaient aperçu jusqu'à ce que Pippin se lève pour faire face à Merry.

Le jeune hobbit leva instinctivement les yeux vers le haut des marches et il put la voir. Le soleil présent, faisait flamboyer ses cheveux et les recouvrait d'un halo dorée. Pippin ouvrit la bouche sur cette apparition, ce qui attira l'attention de Merry. Lui aussi tourna la tête et les autres suivirent son exemple.

Isleen descendit lentement les escaliers –surtout qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance à ses jambes pour la portait tant celles-ci tremblaient – et arriva à hauteur des hommes.

-Isleen !, s'exclama Frodon avant de se jeter sur elle et de lui enlacer la taille. Nous étions si inquiets.

Isleen serra Frodon contre elle, et les quatre hobbits suivirent le mouvement de leur compagnon – même Sam ! – et vinrent enlacer Isleen qui ne put s'empêcher de rire et de pleurer en même temps qu'eux. Puis ils la lâchèrent et Isleen se tourna vers Aragorn, Boromir et Gimli.

Elle ne se rappela sa tenue qu'à la façon dont les hommes la regardaient et aux colorations présentes sur les joues des deux hommes qui lui faisaient face –Gimli ne la regardait pas vraiment sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi– et elle préféra mettre un terme à la gêne des deux hommes, ayant pitié d'eux.

-Je reviens du bureau de Galadriel., leur dit-elle-même s'ils le savaient déjà. J'ai beaucoup de chose à vous dire, mais je dois d'abord aller me changer.

-Très bien., lui répondit Boromir la voix légèrement enrouée.

-Tout va bien ?, lui demanda Isleen qui, malgré sa tenue, n'aurait pas pensée faire cette effet au gondorien.

Pippin lui secoua la manche de sa robe de chambre pour attirer son attention. Isleen détourna les yeux des hommes et se pencha vers le hobbit.

-Votre habits est pas vraiment opaque à cause du soleil, lui chuchota-t-il.

-Oh mon dieu !, s'exclama Isleen, qui comprenait mieux le choc sur le visage des deux hommes en face d'elle. Je vais vous laisser alors...

Elle sentit ses joues rougir fortement, totalement gênée à présent. Elle remarqua alors que les deux hommes regardaient partout, sans laisser leur regard l'effleurer. Isleen eut pitié d'eux. Boromir n'avait pas dû avoir de femme dans son lit depuis longtemps, et elle n'était pas sûr qu'Aragorn en ait déjà connu une seule vu comment il était éprit d'Arwen. Ils étaient sans doute plus gênés qu'elle. Seul Gimli ne parut pas s'émouvoir de l'apparence de la jeune femme.

-Je vous laisse alors, leur dit- elle. Je vous retrouve au campement ?

-Très bien, lui répondit Gimli, sentant que les deux hommes ne répondraient pas.

-Il faudra prévenir Legolas également., dit-elle vacillant sur le prénom de l'elfe, puis ajouta aussi innocemment qu'elle le put. Il est où d'ailleurs ?

-Avec une amie à lui., répondit Gimli la scrutant du regard, jaugeant sa réaction.

-Très bien. Très bien., répondit-elle d'une voix plus perçante qu'elle n'aurait dû, tout en sentant son cœur se serrer. Ben prévenez-le. Ou ne le prévenez-pas. Ca n'a pas d'importance.

-Bien sûr., intervint Aragorn la scrutant lui aussi du regard.

Isleen lui fit un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. Elle préférait encore lorsqu'il ne la regardait pas.

-Bon, j'y vais., dit-elle. A plus tard.

Elle partit sans leur laisser le temps de dire autre chose et arriva rapidement à sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte et vérifia que personne ne s'y était incrustée durant son absence puis ferma la porte derrière elle.

-Une amie…je t'en foutrais d'une amie., s'écria-t-elle en avançant vers son armoire pour prendre une robe qui la couvrirait plus décemment. Foutue amie ! Foutue elfe et foutus sentiments !

Elle sortit une robe blanche et y reconnu le travail de Rain lorsqu'elle avait visité la cité avec Haldir. Le travail était époustouflant ! La robe était entièrement composée de soie blanche comme neige et une cape réalisée toute en dentelle était cousue pour couvrir ses épaules et tomber sur ses bras sans que cela n'entrave ses mouvements. Elle alla se laver rapidement et mit le précieux vêtement sur elle. La douceur de la soie et la qualité de la conception était extraordinaire.

Elle se coiffait, s'appliquant à finir de réaliser plusieurs tresses complexes quand elle entendit des coups portés à sa porte. Elle se leva et regarda par la fenêtre qui venait la voir. Quand elle vit qui se trouvait derrière, elle lui permit d'entrer.

-Isleen !, fit le Galadhrim soulager de la voir enfin en la prenant dans ses bras. Je m'inquiétais pour toi ! Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis l'incident dans la salle à Manger.

Isleen serra l'elfe dans ses bras appréciant la chaleur de son étreinte. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu le prévenir mais elle n'avait pas pensé une seconde à lui. Elle s'en voulait désormais…

-Je suis désolée…

-Ce n'est rien. Mais ne me refais plus un coup pareil !, lui dit-il en la relâchant et en la regardant dans les yeux.

Isleen eut un petit coup au cœur. Elle avait négligé son ami et bien qu'elle ait eu une bonne excuse, elle ne souhaitait pas lui faire de la peine.

-Tu as quelque chose de changé. Lui dit-il la scrutant du regard.

-J'ai eu les réponses à mes question. lui dit-elle. Je sais ce que je suis et je sais pourquoi je suis là.

.

* * *

.

Haldir resta longtemps silencieux après qu'Isleen eut fini de parler. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à la jeune femme qui lui faisait face ou plutôt à la gardienne qui le regardait à présent d'un air soucieux. Elle devait redouter son jugement et il ne l'aidait en restant dans son mutisme. Mais il devait digérer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

-Haldir, dit quelque chose s'il te plait., lui demanda Isleen d'une petite voix.

Cette fêlure qu'il entendit dans la bouche de son amie, lui fit relever la tête et il lui sourit, ce qui détendit légèrement les épaules de la jeune femme.

-Ça ne change rien pour moi, lui dit Haldir après un moment à regarder Isleen. Que tu sois une étoile ou une simple humaine, tu restes mon amie.

Isleen lui sourit alors, extrêmement soulagée par l'attitude du Galadhrim. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait s'il l'avait rejeté. Surtout après qu'elle eut avoué qu'elle avait malmené Galadriel devant le miroir quand elle s'y trouvait avec Frodon. Elle savait très bien que la Dame de Lorien était précieuse pour lui. La seule chose qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit, c'était le choix qu'elle devra faire, pour savoir si elle comptait continuer avec ses compagnons ou rejoindre son peuple à Valinor. Cette décision lui appartenait et elle ne voulait pas être influencée par les sentiments des autres.

-Merci., lui répondit-elle, reconnaissante.

-Tu vas devoir leur dire, à présent., lui rappela Haldir.

La jeune femme se crispa légèrement à cette phrase. Elle le devait, oui. Mais réagiraient-ils aussi bien que le capitaine, rien n'était moins sûr. Elle acquiesça de la tête car elle leur avait promis de tout leur dire.

Haldir se leva de la chaise qu'il occupait et lui tendit la main. Isleen la prit et se leva à son tour.

-Tu as la main chaude, nota-t-il. Je n'avais jamais remarqué.

-C'est le développement de mes pouvoirs, lui répondit-elle en se rappelant le froid qu'elle avait ressenti sur le Col de Caradhras. Je ne pense pas qu'elles étaient ainsi avant ma venue en Lothlorien.

Haldir ne dit rien mais l'amena en dehors de sa chambre, en lui tendant le bras. Ils marchaient tous les deux d'un pas mesuré, sans se presser. Isleen avait peur d'arriver trop vite au campement et de se retrouver face aux autres et surtout de Legolas, si bien qu'elle s'accrochait de toutes ses forces au bras du capitaine.

-N'aie pas peur, lui dit-il. Tout se passera bien, je resterai avec toi.

Pour toute réponse, Isleen lui serra encore un peu plus le bras et posa quelques instants sa tête sur le biceps de l'homme – il était très grand – et continuèrent à marcher dans l'escalier. Trop vite au goût d'Isleen le campement fut en vue.

Ses compagnons avaient dû l'entendre arriver, car ils relevèrent la tête et un silence se fit quand elle approcha en compagnie d'Haldir. Isleen tremblait légèrement aussi chercha-t-elle à se contrôler. Haldir posa une main réconfortante sur celle qui lui tenait le bras ce qui calma un instant la jeune femme, avant que celle-ci ne voit le prince elfique avec le reste du groupe. Celui-ci la fixait de ses yeux bleus mais son visage restait de marbre, si bien qu'elle ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir avec lui. Elle détourna rapidement le regard ne pouvant affronter celui de l'elfe, surtout après la compréhension qu'elle avait de ses sentiments pour lui.

C'est avec une certaine appréhension et une boule dans la gorge qu'elle arriva au milieu du groupe.

-Je propose que nous nous asseyions tous, proposa Aragorn en montrant le lieu de leur dernière veillée.

Ils s'installèrent où il y avait de la place. Haldir s'assit à la droite d'Isleen puit vint les hobbits, Boromir, Legolas et Aragorn lui firent face et Gimli ne trouva à s'assoir que près de la jeune femme… ce qui le contraria, car il était proche du Galadhrim.

Un moment passa où le silence fut maître. Isleen regarda chacun des hommes présents, bien que son regard effleura à peine Legolas. Haldir, qui se tenait à ses côtés, lui serra l'épaule comme pour l'inciter à parler, mais la jeune femme regarda ses mains, qui tremblaient légèrement.

-Vous aviez raison., leur dit-elle après un long moment de silence et sans relever les yeux. Je vous ai menti.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Tadam ! Bon vous en avez pensé quoi?! À la prochaine fois**


	20. Faune et flore de l'étang

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Non vous ne rêvez pas, je publie après plusieurs mois d'absence un nouveau chapitre !

Sortez le champagne (pour les majeurs, faut pas déconner !), prévenez tous vos amis ceci n'est pas une blague !

J'ai déjà écrit deux autres chapitres (bon trois mais celui-ci je dois le réécrire, je l'aime pas…) et j'attends avec grande impatience vos réactions. Je remercie « Guest » une personne non identifiée qui m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'il se languissait de mes chapitre et sa ma drôlement motivé (oui j'ai écrit 4 chapitres en 1 semaine après ce message !), comme quoi les reviews ben ça sert beaucoup !

Bon j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse lire.

Au mois prochain, histoire que je prenne de l'avance ;) !

.

Blue Sky : Merci beaucoup pour ton message et je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaises autant! Désolé pour l'attente mais je me suis mariée (en deux fois) et je voulais y consacrer mon temps :) mais j'ai repris le chemin de l'écriture, donc je posterai plus régulièrement à l'avenir. Merci encore pour ton soutiens !

.

0000

.

 **Chapitre 20 : Faune et flore de l'étang.**

 **.**

 **.**

La jeune femme marchait, silhouette solitaire dans la brume de l'aube. Elle longeait un petit cours d'eau, la rosée pénétrant ses fines chaussures de toile. Sa robe blanche frottait doucement l'herbe grasse mais aucun son ne venait bouleverser ses pas. Il était trop tôt, même pour les elfes et Isleen ne s'étonna pas de ne rencontrer personne sur le chemin. Seule sa chevelure, d'une couleur rousse, formait un point de lumière dans les teintes brumeuses du lever du jour. Seule couleur qui prouvait qu'elle n'était pas une silhouette fantomatique, mais bien un être de chair.

Elle continua de longer le cours d'eau, ses pas et ses pensées l'amenant en dehors de la ville elfique. Le paysage se fit plus sauvage – bien que le style elfique de Caras Caladhon entremêlait la nature et le savoir-faire des elfes – les arbres se parèrent de mousse, le sentier se fit plus étroit et la nature plus épaisse. Mais Isleen n'avait pas peur de se perdre : tant qu'elle suivait le cours d'eau, elle retrouverait le chemin de la ville.

Très vite le cours d'eau s'élargit, mais cela n'inquiéta pas la jeune femme, Haldir lui avait parlé de l'étang qui le finissait. En effet, quelques mètres plus loin, le cours d'eau s'était étendu et formait un étang sauvage où se mêlaient à son bord roseaux, nénuphars d'un blanc brillant et autres plantes en tout genre. Cette nature était très paisible, aussi chercha-t-elle un endroit pour s'y poser. Après quelques minutes de recherche, la jeune femme trouva un tronc d'arbres qui avait dû tomber lors de vent violent. Recouvert de mousse allant du vert clair au brun foncé, Isleen – bien que craignant les araignées et autres bestioles – trouva qu'il était parfaitement moelleux et s'assit confortablement dessus, ses pieds pendant dans le vide.

Cet endroit était parfait selon elle, car après ses dures révélations, elle avait eu le besoin de se retrouver seule avec elle-même. Ça y est, ils savaient tout. Enfin, tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire sans en dévoiler la fin… La jeune femme ferma les yeux, essayant de capter les bruits alentours mais rien ne venait troubler le silence du lieu. Seul un léger frémissement de l'eau, lié au vent, répondit à son appel muet. Elle se sentait apaisée, comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps, depuis sa mort au moins, quand elle s'était retrouvée au milieu de toutes les lumières…Des étoiles, maintenant qu'elle y pensait.

En y repensant, la conversation qu'elle avait eue n'avait pas été si pénible qu'elle l'aurait pensé. Son regard se fixa sur un roseau qui se balançait paresseusement au gré du vent, et elle replongea dans les événements qui l'avaient amené à s'asseoir sur son tronc d'arbre.

.

0000

.

-Je vous ai menti.

Bien que faible, la voix d'Isleen fut entendue par chacun des membres de la communauté. L'annonce jeta un froid, comme il fallait s'y attendre, aussi Isleen leva les yeux vers eux et regarda les hommes assis en face d'elle, pour juger de leurs réactions.

Boromir la regardait d'un air dégouté, mais Isleen savait qu'elle n'avait rien à attendre d'autre de l'homme. Gimli n'exprimait rien, continuant de la fixer, ses larges mains caressant méthodiquement sa longue barbe rousse. Legolas avait le visage fermé et ses yeux étaient de glace, ce qui désola Isleen mais ne la surprit pas, tant les sentiments de l'elfe à son égard étaient changeants. Pour la jeune femme, le pire fut le regard des quatre hobbits. Le choc se lisait sur chaque pli de leurs visages et la déception qu'elle y voyait serra le cœur de la jeune femme.

Haldir lui serra l'épaule, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

-Je suis désolée…, leur dit-elle en prenant une longue inspiration pour se donner du courage. Je sais que vous m'en voulez et je le regrette mais je n'avais pas le choix.

-On a toujours le choix, répliqua Boromir venimeux en se levant et en la pointant du doigt d'un geste dominateur. Nous savions qu'avoir une femme dans nos rangs était une grave erreur. Elles sont fourbes et manient le mensonge avec art. Ne vous l'avais-je pas dit ?

La jeune femme voulut protester mais s'abstint en voyant les autres hommes du groupe hocher la tête. Alors c'est ce qu'il pensait tous? Que l'avoir avec eux était une erreur et qu'elle était fourbe? La jeune femme serra les dents et ses mains se mirent à trembler, signe que son pouvoir se rebellait. Pour se calmer, elle serra le poing et respira longuement, ne voulant pas faire exploser la clairière avec son pouvoir qu'elle ne contrôlait pas encore.

-Mon statut de femme n'a rien à voir avec mon mensonge !, répliqua durement Isleen en se levant pour faire face à Boromir. Je ne suis pas fourbe et mon mensonge était connu du Seigneur Elrond et de Gandalf. Les traiterez-vous, eux aussi, de fourbe et de menteur ?

-le seigneur Elrond était au courant ?! demanda Aragorn d'une voix surprise.

-Et Gandalf ?, s'enquit Frodon d'une petite voix.

-Oui, ils étaient tous les deux au courant. Lui répondit la jeune femme d'une voix lasse, en se disant que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait prévu en terme de révélation. Vous croyez vraiment que j'aurai pu leur cacher quoique ce soit ? Vous me prêtez plus de fourberie que je n'en ai…

Isleen regarda chacun des membres de la communauté, ils s'étaient fait silencieux, même Boromir qui resta debout. Frodon paraissait choqué.

-Il savait qu'il allait mourir ? demanda-t-il

La jeune femme grimaça. Elle n'avait vraiment pas voulu commencer par ce point-là en particulier…elle sentait que la situation lui échappait.

-Avant de lui poser des questions, vous devriez la laisser commencer par le début., intervient Haldir.

Isleen le regarda avec gratitude et remercia le ciel que son ami soit venu avec elle. Bien que se sachant dans une position délicate, elle avait quelqu'un qui était là pour elle, au cas où ses révélations tourneraient mal.

-Merci Haldir., lui dit Isleen. En effet, avant de répondre à vos questions, je devrais commencer par le début. Ça sera plus simple pour vous de comprendre et à moi de vous expliquer.

-Nous vous écoutons dans ce cas., l'invita Aragorn, puis se tournant vers le seigneur aux cheveux fauve. Vous devriez vous assoir, seigneur Boromir.

Le gondorien le regarda d'un air dur, n'aimant pas recevoir des ordres du rôdeur, quel que soit son ascendance, mais obéit néanmoins et retrouva sa place près du seigneur nain. Il regarda la jeune femme face à lui, sa fine silhouette se tenant – malgré leurs accusations – droite et fière, témoignage d'une attitude altière. Toutefois il ne voulait pas revenir sur son avis. Elle était une femme et n'avait rien à faire avec eux. Ce n'était pas convenable et sa réputation déjà bien entachée aux yeux du seigneur ne devait pas être plus terni, au risque qu'aucun homme ne veuille d'elle. Elle était très belle – malgré son manque de chaire à ses yeux – ses manières laissaient souvent à désirer, trop indépendante et trop expansive dans ses expressions, elle ferait une très mauvaise femme noble. Mais un homme de commerce pourrait très bien s'en contenter, et pourquoi pas la mater légèrement…Il devrait demander conseil à son frère, lui qui était proche de ces gens, peut-être trouverait-il un homme qui cherchait une épouse.

Isleen qui n'avait pas connaissance des projets maritaux de Boromir à son égard, chercha le meilleur moyen de leur faire comprendre ce qui l'avait mené à leur mentir. Haldir lui avait dit de commencer par le début. Mais quel était-il ? Sa naissance ? Sa mort ? Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle se dit que le meilleur moyen de leur avouer serait de commencer par le tout début.

.

0000

.

Crac.

Isleen sursauta et sortit de ses pensées. Elle était tellement absorbée par les événements de la nuit qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, réchauffant l'atmosphère et annonçant le début de la journée pour les quelques animaux qui peuplaient les abords de l'étang. Elle aperçut d'étranges oiseaux au bec fin et doré dont les plumes blanches ressortaient à la lumière. De grande taille, ils étaient cinq et regardaient tout autour d'eux, guettant d'éventuels prédateurs. Isleen ne fit pas un geste, de peur qu'ils ne s'envolent. Le plus grand d'entre eux finit par l'apercevoir malgré son immobilisme, mais il ne fit que la regarder de son œil noir et rond, avant de se désintéresser d'elle, ne la considérant pas comme une menace. Il ouvrit le bec et entama un cri aigüe qui se répercuta au travers l'étang, bientôt imité par le reste de ses congénères.

Isleen resta là à les regarder, avant de replonger dans les souvenirs de la nuit.

0000

.

-Pour que vous compreniez mieux, je vais devoir faire un rappel de votre histoire, commença Isleen tout en regardant Haldir, qui comprit où la jeune femme voulait en venir. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez les Valars ?

Comme elle s'y attendait Aragorn et Legolas hochèrent doucement la tête. Elle fut étonnée que Gimli connaisse également ce nom, mais elle se rappela l'histoire qu'il leur avait raconté sur la naissance des nains. Boromir et les quatre hobbits hochèrent négativement la tête, ce qui ne surprit pas la jeune femme.

-Les Valars créèrent cette terre, Arda, leur apprit Legolas, les yeux brillants. Ils sont les créateurs de toutes choses après Eru Illuvatar.

-Nous, les elfes, adorons Elbereth ou Varda, la mère des elfes, intervint Haldir qui voulait empêcher Legolas de faire une longue tirade sur les Valars.

-Et Aulë est le père de la race des nains, leur rappela Gimli.

Chacun des membres de la communauté hocha la tête, acquiesçant à toutes les affirmations que les trois hommes venaient de leur dire. Isleen fut reconnaissante à Haldir d'avoir abrégé le cours d'histoire de Legolas, car elle ne souhaitait pas s'éloigner de son sujet.

-Parmi les huit Valars, Yvanna la reine de la nature et Nienna la Pleureuse créèrent en Aman deux arbres…,commença Isleen.

-Telperion, l'arbre d'argent et Laurelin, l'arbre d'or, la coupa Legolas le regard lointain. La source de lumière de Valinor.

-Euh oui…les deux arbres furent détruits par Melkor et l'araignée Ungoliant lors de la traitrise du Valar., continua Isleen sous le regard très intéressé des hobbits. Mais avant leurs destructions, Elbereth, utilisa la rosée de Telperion pour créer les étoiles et les constellations. C'est la première chose que virent les elfes en naissant.

-Et c'est pour ça que Elbereth est très importante chez les elfes, et qu'on l'appelle la reine des étoiles., compléta Legolas, un léger sourire en coin. Et que nombre d'entre eux chantent à sa gloire.

-Comme vous ? demanda Pippin très intéressé par l'histoire des Valars.

-Comme moi., confirma Legolas le sourire encore plus grand et le regard pétillant.

-Mais ce que personne ne sait, commença Isleen s'attirant le regard de glace du prince, c'est que Varda utilisa aussi la rosée de Laurelin avant sa destruction...

-Impossible…, la coupa Legolas d'une voix blanche.

-Elle prit la rosée de Laurelin, l'arbre d'or pour créer un race nouvelle., continua Isleen sans se laisser perturber par Legolas dont elle soutenait le regard perdu. Ils rejoignirent les étoiles tirées de l'arbre Telperion, en attendant l'appel de Varda.

-Nous aurions été au courant, si une nouvelle race existait !, s'insurgea Legolas d'un grondement sourd. Cela est un nouveau mensonge !

-Ce que je vous dit est vrai., lui dit Isleen d'une voix légèrement tremblante face à l'air courroucé de l'elfe. Si vous n'avez pas été mis au courant, c'est que cette race n'existe pas dans ce monde.

Les membres du groupe la regardèrent les yeux ronds. Legolas, dans un geste fort peu élégant, ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans s'en rendre compte. Aragorn secoua la tête de gauche à droite lentement ne sachant si c'était une fable ou un autre mensonge. Les autres n'eurent pas de réaction mais leur teint blanchit légèrement, comprenant la portée de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Vous pensiez être les seuls dans l'univers ?, leur lança sarcastiquement Isleen. Désolée de vous contredire, messieurs.

La jeune femme eut un léger rire face aux différentes réactions des hommes – sauf Haldir qui connaissait l'histoire – et ne put s'empêcher de se moquer d'eux.

-Comment est-ce possible ?, lui demanda Aragorn.

-Les Valars ont créé plusieurs monde où se côtoient plusieurs races., lui répondit Isleen calmement . Elle envoya les êtres qu'elle avait créés avec l'arbre d'or sur Terre, pour qu'ils transmettent l'existence d'autres peuples aux gens de la Terre. Ils ressemblent à des humains…ou au peuple des hommes, si vous préférez.

-C'est ce que tu es ?, demanda Frodon, comprenant pourquoi elle leur parlait de ce peuple.

Isleen sourit. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé très vif, donc elle ne fut pas étonnée qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle était avant les autres.

-Oui. C'est ce que je suis., leur apprit Isleen, sous le regard choqué du reste du groupe.

.

0000

.

Un bruissement d'ailes la sortit une nouvelle fois de ses pensées. Le soleil s'était une nouvelle fois déplacé, indiquant à Isleen qu'il serait presque Midi. Elle sourit, se rappelant qu'avant son arrivée en Terre du milieu, jamais elle n'aurait su l'heure en regardant l'emplacement du soleil. Les leçons de Glorfindel avaient été très bénéfiques, bien qu'elle se perdait encore en forêt au grand dam de l'elfe aux cheveux d'or.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim, malgré le fait que son dernier repas datait de la veille. Elle n'avait pas bougé, aussi ramena-t-elle ses genoux contre sa poitrine, ce qui fit craquer les vertèbres de son dos.

Le groupe d'oiseaux au bec d'or était encore là, plongeant à intervalle irrégulier leur bec dans l'eau avec plus ou moins de succès pour la pêche. Une dizaine de poule d'eau les rejoignit en craquetant joyeusement entre elles. Leur bruit incongru arracha à Isleen un sourire amusé face à l'image qu'elles offraient.

D'autres oiseaux se tenaient près du bord de l'eau et Isleen aperçut également quelques grenouilles sauter dans l'eau. Ce paysage était apaisant car identique à ce qu'elle aurait pu trouver en France. En se tenant là, elle avait l'impression d'être de retour sur Terre, bien que n'étant pas sa terre « natale » au titre qu'elle était en fait née sur Valinor, la France était dans son cœur son chez elle. Un lieu où elle n'était pas devenue une gardienne.

0000

-Durant mes transes dans le bureau de Galadriel, je me suis retrouvé chez ma grand-mère, et non je ne sais pas comment c'est possible !, leur apprit-elle en riant légèrement, se rappelant ce qu'elle s'était dit en arrivant devant la maison au toit de chaume. Elle m'a dévoilé ce que j'étais. Une gardienne. Nous avons en nous la mémoire d'un peuple et on le transmet de différentes manières.

-Votre grand-mère en était une ? De gardienne, je veux dire ?, demanda Aragorn encore sous le choc mais vraiment très intéressé.

-Oui, lui répondit Isleen. Généralement nous sommes envoyés par deux, sur Terre. Un homme et une femme. Quand notre pouvoir éclot, nous pouvons communiquer psychiquement entre nous. Et nous transmettons notre savoir.

-C'est bizarre, commenta Merry. Bizarre, mais cool !

-Un homme et une femme ?, demanda Legolas légèrement tendu.

-Oui, comme un couple. Mais nous ne sommes que relié par notre savoir, rien d'autre, lui répondit Isleen en rougissant légèrement. Il n'existe pas de lien amoureux.

Isleen se tourna vers Haldir qui essayait de cacher un petit rire. Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

-Mais comment ça se fait que toi tu sois ici ?, demanda Frodon qui cherchait toujours à comprendre.

-Je suis arrivé ici, car dans mon monde je suis morte il y a un peu plus de deux ans, lâcha Isleen, la douleur toujours présente.

Pour le coup, Haldir arrêta net de rire. Personne ne parla, trop choqué par les paroles de la rouquines. Merry, Sam et Pippin la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Boromir fronçait les sourcils, le visage de plus en plus fermé. Gimli était figé tout comme Aragorn. Legolas avait pris un teint maladif suite à son annonce.

-Tu es morte !, dit Frodon, choqué de ses paroles. Mais comment ?

-D'une longue maladie, répondit Isleen ne souhaitant pas s'étendre sur sa fin de vie terrestre. Sauf qu'au lieu de mourir vraiment par la maladie, les Valars ont accéléré le processus pour que je les rejoigne à Valinor.

-Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas auprès d'eux ?, demanda Legolas la voix légèrement enrouée, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il l'avait tutoyé.

-Euh…je…ma grand-mère m'a dit que ça avait un lien avec Morgoth., lui répondit Isleen qui s'était rendu compte qu'il l'avait tutoyé pour la première fois. Apparemment il s'est servi de Sauron pour m'empêcher de rejoindre mon peuple.

-Je suis navré pour vous jeune Isleen., lui dit Gimli compatissant.

-Mais pourquoi Sauron voudrait de vous ?, lui demanda Aragorn. Sans vous offenser…

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, lui répondit Isleen un léger sourire au lèvre. Apparemment il me veut au même titre que Frodon car je connais le futur de notre expédition.

-Pardon ?!, demanda Aragorn, choqué.

-Je viens d'un monde où l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu et de cette quête est inscrite dans un livre. Un livre écrit par un gardien.

.

0000

.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent, sortant la jeune femme rousse de ses pensées. Elle leva la tête et son regard tomba sur le nouvel arrivant.

Nouveau venu qui fit accélérer le cœur de la jeune femme. D'une démarche altière, le prince elfique avança doucement vers elle, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Le soleil darda ses rayons sur la chevelure platine du prince la faisant, si c'était possible, briller encore plus.

La jeune femme trembla légèrement et s'assit de façons plus convenable, mais sans la grâce qui référait les femmes elfes. Isleen pinça ses lèvres d'un air boudeur, trouvant la situation injuste. Pour une fois qu'elle était seule avec Legolas, voilà qu'elle agissait gauchement et non comme elle aurait voulu, c'est-à-dire mieux que l'autre elfe brune avec qui il avait partagé un grain de raisin. Voilà, maintenant, elle était énervée, contre elle et l'elleth brune.

Le prince elfe remarqua les changements d'expressions sur le visage de la rouquine, et il se demanda s'il avait bien fait de la rejoindre près de l'étang, son arrivée n'étant apparemment pas désirée.

.

0000

.

Voilà, elle l'avait dit. Elle leur avait avoué qu'elle connaissait la fin de leur quête, car ladite quête était connue dans son monde au travers d'un livre – et même de films, mais elle ne dirait pas un mot dessus au risque de les embrouiller encore plus.

Le visage de chacun des hommes était choqué, sauf celui de Boromir. Il laissa échapper un rire léger, s'attirant tous les regards des personnes présents dans la clairière. Isleen le regarda avec un œil interrogateur, le sourcil droit légèrement surélevé, se demandant ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans ce qu'elle venait d'avouer. Le rire léger de Boromir se transforma en rire moqueur, tandis que son visage se transforma en une grimace méprisante.

-C'est ridicule !, leur dit-il à tous continuant de rire. Vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux comme explication qu'une histoire pour bonne femme ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?, répliqua Isleen, le visage fermé.

-Vous êtes tous ridicules !, continua Boromir sans prêter attention à la jeune femme. Il se leva et se plaça devant Isleen, la coupant du regard des autres. Elle se joue de nous, ne voyez-vous pas ?! Elle ment comme elle respire ! Comment une morte pourrait respirer ? Un nouveau peuple dans un monde imaginaire ? Balivernes !

-Ecoutez…, tenta de dire Isleen.

-ASSEZ !, lui cria Boromir se retournant vers la jeune femme et l'agrippant fortement le bras gauche. Vous mentez !

-NON !, cria aussi Isleen furieuse tentant de se dégager de la poigne de l'homme.

-Lâchez-là, humain !, gronda Haldir le visage aussi dur que la glace en s'avançant vers le gondorien.

-Boromir, cessez cette folie !, lui intima Aragorn en se levant également, suivi de près par Legolas dont les yeux promettaient mille morts à l'homme fou.

-AVOUEZ !, hurlait à présent Boromir sans faire attention aux trois hommes qui s'étaient approchés d'eux. VOUS ETES A LA BOTTE DE SAURON ET VOUS SOUHAITEZ NOTRE PERTE ! AVOUEZ QUE VOTRE SOUHAIT EST DE VOUS EMPARER DE L'ANNEAU ET DE LE DONNER A VOTRE MAITRE ! AVOUEZ !

La jeune femme était aussi bien terrorisée qu'extrêmement en colère, bien qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir ses deux sentiments un jour mêlés en elle. Le gondorien était devenu incontrôlable, il la secouait tel un prunier et elle était sûre d'avoir des bleus là où les doigts de l'homme l'empoignaient. Elle était terrifiée car aucun des trois hommes présents n'arrivait à le faire lâcher prise. Il semblait comme fou.

Une étrange sensation, familière maintenant, s'accrue en elle. Le léger tremblement qui l'accompagnait n'était pas perceptible au vue des secousses qu'on faisait subir à son corps. Elle sentit la puissance naître près de son cœur et se déplacer vers sa main libre qui tentait toujours de détacher les doigts du gondorien. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait fermé les yeux, mais quand elle les ouvrit, elle vit Aragorn, Legolas et Haldir reculer de surprise. Boromir hurlait toujours mais ne semblait pas la voir. Se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il faisait, ou la peur seule le contrôlait ?

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit un courant chaud traverser sa main pour atterrir dans celle du gondorien.

-AAhh !, cria-t-il en dégageant vivement sa main du bras de la jeune rouquine tout en s'éloignant de la jeune femme, lui tournant le dos.

Il regarda sa main où une vilaine brûlure était apparue. La chaire légèrement brûlée dégageait une odeur âcre et dérangeante. Il aurait une cicatrice, il en était sûr. Furibond, il jeta un coup d'œil vers le groupe, s'attendant à en voir un avec du bois chauffé à blanc, seule source de chaleur capable de lui causer une telle blessure. Mais personne n'avait ce type d'arme à la main et, de toute façon, personne ne le regardait. Ils regardaient tous derrière lui.

Il se retourna violemment, sachant qu'il trouverait la silhouette d'Isleen, sûrement avec le morceau de bois rougeoyant dans la main. Mais ce qu'il vit, il ne s'y attendait pas.

.

0000

.

Legolas ne prononça aucun mot et vint s'asseoir près d'Isleen, mais néanmoins à une distance tout à fait convenable, au cas où des curieux viendraient jeter un œil à l'étang.

Il laissa son regard errer sur l'eau de l'étang, sans dire un mot, ce qui mit mal à l'aise Isleen. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas l'immobilisme des elfes. C'était intimidant, et encore plus quand cela touchait un elfe particulier.

Mais bientôt le calme de l'elfe la toucha et, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, son rythme cardiaque et son souffle suivirent le même rythme que celui de Legolas. Elle regarda les oiseaux au bec d'or sans voir le sourire en coin du prince assis près d'elle, ni ses yeux qui la détaillaient.

.

0000

.

La jeune femme était toujours droite devant eux, mais tout son corps avait changé. Boromir remarqua ses yeux, le doré avait pris la place du vert émeraude habituel. Il ne fut pas surpris, habitué à les voir brièvement. Mais aujourd'hui, il put les contempler plus longuement, surtout qu'ils étaient fixés sur lui.

La pupille et l'iris avait disparu, et ce qui était habituellement blanc était recouvert d'or pur. Le regard n'avait plus rien d'humain. Tout comme le corps de la jeune femme. La peau s'était fait légèrement translucide, bien que cachée par le tissu de la robe, et toutes les veines de son corps brillaient faiblement d'or pur. Sa peau semblait battre au rythme d'un cœur lancé en pleine course.

La jeune femme lui fit à cet instant très peur.

-Vous ne me croyez toujours pas, Boromir ?, demanda la silhouette d'une voix rauque et sensuelle à la fois. Pensez-vous encore que je vous mens?

Il ne répondit pas tandis que la silhouette dorée s'avançait vers lui. Au fur et à mesure que ses pas l'amenaient auprès de l'homme, la peau de la jeune femme redevient opaque, les veines apparentes disparurent et les yeux reprirent leur couleur vert.

Une Isleen ordinaire se retrouva à deux pas du gondorien. Elle le regardait d'un air supérieur, la tête haute, tandis que lui baissait son regard sur sa main blessée. Les yeux d'Isleen suivirent le même chemin.

-Vous avez une preuve que je ne vous mentais pas, mettriez-vous encore ma parole en doute ? demanda Isleen de sa voix normale.

-Je…Non., lui dit le gondorien vaincu. Je vous crois.

-Bien., lui répondit-elle légèrement condescendante.

Elle se détourna de l'homme et retourna s'asseoir à sa place, la transformation l'ayant fatiguée. Chacun retourna à sa place et personne ne dit mot pendant plusieurs minutes, chacun dans ses pensées. Aragorn prit de l'herbe à fumer dans son sac et entreprit de le fourrer dans sa pipe avant de l'allumer créant autour de lui une fine fumée odorante, tout en réfléchissant à ce qui venait d'être dit.

Frodon semblait profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Il réfléchissait à toute leur aventure et aux actions qui les avaient amenés ici en Lorien. Aux réactions d'Isleen, surtout au vue de ce qu'elle leur avait dit.

-Tu savais que Gandalf allait tomber. Tu nous l'as dit quand on est sorti de la montagne., lui demanda Frodon, une fois sortie de ses pensées. Tu le savais grâce à ton monde ?

-Oui., soupira Isleen en lui souriant doucement. Gandalf n'est pas mort. Sur ce point, vous pouvez me faire confiance.

-Mais on l'a vu tomber., intervient Aragorn, pour qui la perte de Gandalf signait leur fin à tous.

-Oui, il est tombé mais il reviendra., lui dit Isleen confiante. En tant qu'égal, voir plus, de Saroumane.

-Un magicien Blanc ?, demanda Legolas plein d'espoir.

Pour toute réponse, Isleen acquiesça de la tête avec un sourire. Elle était finalement heureuse de leur avoir dit. L'épée de Damoclès était plus petite maintenant. Toujours là – évidement l'aventure n'était pas terminée – mais plus petite, moins lourde à porter.

-Mais pourquoi es-tu venue avec nous ? demanda Merry tout en réfléchissant. Tu aurais pu attendre que tout se termine.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis là car je connais la fin de cette aventure., commença Isleen légèrement mal à l'aise. Et que je veux vous protéger.

-Certains d'entre nous vont mourir., déclara sombrement Boromir. N'est-ce pas ?

Tous les hommes du groupe la fixèrent, la mettant complétement mal à l'aise. Oui, certains étaient mort lors de l'histoire originale, mais peut-être que ce n'était pas leur véritable destin.

-Je suis là pour changer les choses., déclara Isleen.

-Mais nous ne pouvons vous demander de veiller sur chacune de nos actions., intervint Aragorn. Vous risquez de vous faire tuer.

Oui ça elle y avait pensé, surtout qu'elle disparaitrait complètement de l'univers, comme lui avait dit sa grand-mère. Mais elle n'allait certainement pas le leur dire, ils seraient capables de l'attacher pied et poings liés et de l'emmener directement au Havre Gris, direction : Valinor !

Merci mais non merci, elle était là à présent et comptait bien rester jusqu'au bout, pour sauver ceux qui pouvaient être sauvés.

.

0000

.

Elle finit par détacher son regard de l'oiseau au bec doré et surprit le prince Legolas qui la regardait. Elle rougit légèrement et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa lui faisant maudire l'elfe et son ouïe fine, ainsi que sa propre personne.

Elle détourna la tête en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de retrouver son calme mais n'y arrivant que moyennement tant elle avait conscience du regard de glace sur sa elle.

C'est le bruit des vêtements du prince sur le tronc qui lui fit retourner la tête, le sourire en coin avait disparu et une ligne soucieuse était apparue sur le front de l'elfe. Il s'éloignait de quelques pas.

-Vous partez ?, lui demanda Isleen alors que c'était l'évidence même.

-Je vois que vous souhaitez rester seule., lui répondit L'elfe d'un ton pincé s'arrêtant et la regardant de côté.

-Mais pas du tout !, s'exclama la jeune femme la voix plus aigüe que d'habitude. Elle se trouva pathétique.

-Pourtant vous n'avez pas l'air de vouloir ma compagnie., lui dit-il après quelques instants de réflexion, tout en se retournant complètement vers elle.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?, lui demanda Isleen, qui se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal.

-Vous ne faite que froncer les sourcils depuis que je suis là, et je pense en être la cause., lui avoua l'elfe .

-Oh !, lui dit Isleen qui se rendait compte que son comportement n'était pas très poli. Veuillez me pardonner alors, c'est contre moi-même que je suis agacé. Absolument pas contre vous.

-Vraiment ?, voulu s'assurer Legolas.

-Oui vraiment., lui répondit Isleen, qui ne voulait pas le voir partir.

Le prince elfique lui sourit, ce qui donna quelques ratés au cœur de la jeune femme, accentuant par la même occasion le sourire de Legolas. Celui-ci retourna sur ses pas et, s'approchant de la jeune femme, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à descendre – en robe et les pieds ne touchant pas le sol, elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle aurait d'autres moments pour se ridiculiser devant lui, elle en était sûre. – elle la prit et posa son autre main pour s'aider mais avant qu'elle ne fasse le moindre mouvement, Legolas passa une main derrière son dos rapprochant leurs deux corps, la poitrine de la jeune femme appuyer contre le torse de l'elfe et la souleva du tronc.

Elle se figea en sentant le souffle de Legolas contre sa tempe et il lui sembla qu'il prenait tout son temps pour la déposer au sol. Une fois sur pied, elle recula et leva légèrement la tête pour regarder le visage de l'elfe. La dernière fois qu'elle avait était aussi proche de lui – et consciente ! – c'était durant l'attaque des crébains. Les lèvres de Legolas étaient très proches, seuls quelques centimètres les séparaient des siennes. Le prince avait la lèvre inférieure plus pleine et charnue que celle du haut mais elles étaient parfaitement dessinées ce qui les rendaient désirable. La tentation d'y déposer les siennes étaient vraiment forte, aussi Isleen se détacha de l'elfe en mordillant sa lèvre inférieur et évitant comme elle put de les regarder de trop près, sous peine de se jeter sur lui. Legolas la laissa glisser de ses bras tout en remarquant ses regards sur lui. Ce qui le fit sourire encore plus.

.

0000

.

-Bien, je crois que nous devrions tous aller nous coucher, le jour ne va pas tarder à poindre., leur apprit Aragorn.

Les hobbits hochèrent la tête tout en baillant fortement, heureux de retrouver leur lit après toutes ses révélations.

Gimli se leva et après avoir salué d'un hochement de tête la compagnie et Haldir, s'installa sur sa couche et s'endormit rapidement, le son de forts ronflements comme preuve.

Aragorn se leva, fit un petit salut à Isleen et Haldir et alla vers sa couche. Il ne se coucha pas tout de suite, mais sortit une petite boite en bois et la tendit à Boromir qui passait près de lui.

-Pour votre brûlure., lui apprit Aragorn s'attirant un salut reconnaissant de la part du gondorien.

Isleen et Haldir se levèrent tout comme Legolas qui les rejoint. Le galadhrim se mit légèrement en retrait.

-Je tenais à m'excuser., lui dit l'elfe mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi vous devriez vous excuser., lui demanda Isleen, perdue. C'était plutôt à moi de le faire non ?

-Vous nous aviez menti, en effet., lui répondit Legolas. Mais je vous ai dit qu'un mal était présent en vous et je m'en excuse. Votre peuple a été créé par Varda elle-même et vous nous avez dit que Sauron vous avez souillé.

-N'ayez crainte, Legolas., lui assura la jeune femme., Varda a béni les gardiens, ce qui fait qu'aucune souillure ne peut avoir été faite sur nous, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. La maladie qui m'a affecté était humaine.

L'elfe sourit à la jeune femme, rasséréné par les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer.

-Merci., lui répondit Legolas. Bonne nuit.

Sur ces paroles, il se retourna pour rejoindre sa couche et laisser Isleen et Haldir seul. Le beau galadhrim lui sourit et ils remontèrent le chemin pour retourner au niveau de l'arbre mère. Une fois arrivé, Isleen dit à Haldir qu'elle souhaitait rester seule pour réfléchir. Il lui souhaita donc bonne nuit, comprenant le souhait de la jeune femme, et la regarda marcher lentement puis disparaitre derrière les arbres.

.

0000

.

-Venez., lui dit Legolas en plaçant sa main contre le creux de son dos, arrachant à la jeune femme un frisson. C'est un lieu que j'aurais aimé vous montrez plus tôt.

Suivant le prince elfique qui lui avait pris la main, Isleen dépassa le tronc d'arbre qui lui avait servi de chaise durant sa journée de réflexion. Ils longèrent l'étang sur quelques mètres laissant les oiseaux au bec doré derrière eux. Isleen faisait attention à ne pas glisser, ses pieds s'enfonçant légèrement sur la mousse humide présente près du bord de l'étang. Leur marche les amena aux abords d'un saule pleureur dont certaines fines branches plongeaient dans l'étang. Quelques feuilles de l'arbre s'envolèrent et atterrirent sur la surface de l'eau dans un bruit indétectable pour Isleen, mais au vu du mouvement léger qu'avaient le bout des oreilles de l'elfe, pleinement audible pour lui.

Ce constat arracha un léger rire à la jeune femme, tandis que Legolas lâchait sa main en se tournant vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, lui demanda-t-il la tête légèrement penchée.

-Oh !, poussa Isleen tout en riant légèrement les yeux brillant. Vos oreilles bougent un peu comme celles des chats.

-Vous vous moquez de moi ?, lui demanda-t-il d'un ton taquin en souriant d'un air fauve, tout en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

-Absolument pas !, rétorqua avec amusement Isleen, détrompant ses paroles. Mais c'est étrange de les voir bouger comme ça !

-Oui, mais c'est très pratique !, lui répondit Legolas amusé lui aussi, en s'approchant toujours plus d'Isleen qui ne s'en était pas rendu compte, trop obnubilée par son rire.

-Je n'en doute pas !, lui dit-elle. Avez-vous entendu les feuilles du saule tomber ?

-Oui je les entends, mais je peux choisir de ne pas me concentrer dessus., lui apprit Legolas d'une voix plus grave et désormais très proche de la jeune femme. Je peux me concentrer sur autre chose.

Isleen se rendant compte de la proximité de l'elfe, s'arrêta de rire et déglutit difficilement. Son cœur recommença sa course, ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme et fit se renfrogner la jeune femme, amusée malgré tout.

-Par exemple, je peux me concentrer sur le bruit de votre cœur., ajouta Legolas son sourire se faisant plus grand. Et je peux vous dire qu'il bat vite.

-Vous vous moquez de moi ! bougonna la jeune femme. N'avez-vous pas honte ?

-Absolument pas!, lui répondit Legolas.

La jeune femme éclata de rire devant l'aplomb de l'homme. Legolas se joignit à elle, ce qui détendit la jeune femme qui retrouva un rythme de cœur normal, quoique ayant des ratés en fonction des regards que le prince lui jetait. Ils reprirent leur sérieux après quelques minutes, et Legolas l'invita à le suivre vers l'arbre.

-Venez, j'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose., lui dit Legolas en l'entrainant à sa suite, ses oreilles s'agitant.

Il lui reprit la main – à croire qu'il avait peur qu'elle s'enfuie – et l'entraina plus proche de l'arbre. Arrivé au plus près du saule, il s'accroupit, lui intimant de faire de même. Elle s'exécuta avec moins de grâce que lui, mais elle était en robe donc elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle s'assit sur ses jambes et se pencha pour voir ce que le prince lui indiquait de la main, ce qui l'obligea à s'appuyer contre le corps près d'elle. Les battements anarchiques de son cœur ne furent pas perdus par Legolas, ni pour Isleen mais elle décida de faire comme si de rien était. Après tout elle ne pouvait pas arrêter son cœur.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Isleen intriguée par les petits oiseaux qui s'ébattaient dans l'eau, indifférents à la présence des deux personnes.

Les oiseaux n'étaient pas plus grands que la paume d'une main d'enfant. D'une couleur bleu vert, ils étaient complétement camouflés au bord de l'étang. Le bout de leur bec avait une teinte argentée, leur donnant un air singulier.

Si Legolas ne lui avait pas dit où regarder, elle ne les aurait pas remarqués. Ils étaient magnifiques mais leur vue la rendit quelque peu mélancolique.

-On les nomme : _Emilincë_ , lui apprit Legolas en les regardant d'un petit sourire triste.

- _Petite mère_ ?, questionna Isleen trouvant que c'était un nom bizarre pour des oiseaux.

-Une vieille légende elfique raconte que ces oiseaux représentent l'âme des mères., lui expliqua Legolas, son regard toujours porté sur les oiseaux. Ne voulant pas abandonner leur enfant au moment de leur mort, on dit qu'elles se sont transformées ainsi avant de rejoindre Mandos, pour s'assurer que leurs enfants étaient heureux.

Isleen resta silencieuse et comprit le sentiment de mélancolie qui la prenait alors qu'elle regardait les oiseaux jouer dans l'eau. Elle finit par se relever et partit s'assoir sur un rocher plat non loin du prince, son regard fixé sur dos. Celui-ci continuait de regarder les oiseaux mais finit par se retourner, sentant plus que voyant le regard de la jeune femme fixé sur lui. Il lui sourit et elle fit de même. Il se releva d'un mouvement souple et gracieux et s'installa près de la rouquine, sur la même pierre, leurs genoux se frôlant.

-Quel âge avais-tu quand elle est morte ?, lui demanda Isleen après un moment, utilisant le tutoiement car la situation particulière s'y prêtait.

-Cinq ans., lui répondit-il d'une voix triste. Elle a été tuée par des orques.

Elle mit sa main sur son bras et l'empoigna doucement, le soutenant comme elle le pouvait, même si la perte était lointaine. Elle qui avait perdu sa famille ne pouvait que comprendre. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il plaça sa main sur la sienne et leurs doigts finirent par se joindre et s'enlacer. Le regard que le prince lui donna était doux, aussi elle lui sourit, ses yeux fixant une nouvelle fois les lèvres tentatrices de l'elfe. Il avait remarqué son regard, pas le premier depuis qu'il l'avait rejoint aussi se pencha-t-il vers elle, mais un grondement terrible troubla le moment et Isleen rougit violement, tandis que Legolas se redressait, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Son ventre, qui n'avait pas été nourri de la journée, se rappela à elle de la plus honteuse des manières.

-Je pense qu'il est temps de nourrir la bête., lui dit-il en rigolant et en se levant.

Elle bougonna dans sa barbe tout en se relevant avec l'aide de Legolas. Mais pourquoi son ventre avait-il choisit ce moment pour se manifester !? Dans un rire de Legolas, ils retraversèrent les bords de l'étang et retournèrent vers les arbres de Caras Caladhon.


	21. Confrontation, correspondances et flèche

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Qui dit le 15 du mois, dit chapitre !**

 **Vous avez été très nombreux à lire le chapitre précédent mais très peu à commenter... Du coup je remercie mes deux commentateurs du mois de septembre ! Merci!**

.

.

.

Disclamer : l'histoire appartient à Tolkien et je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et l'univers!

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture à tous et au mois prochain!**

.

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Confrontation, correspondances et flèches.**

.

Le paysage sauvage des abords de l'étang laissa place aux limites de la cité elfiques. Les changements étaient subtils mais indéniables. En effet, la mousse des arbres disparaissant laissant les troncs aussi lisse que possible, le chemin sur lequel Legolas et Isleen marchaient s'élargissait et ses contours se faisaient plus net. Mais ce qui ne trompa pas la jeune femme fut le bruit des chants elfiques qui transperçaient aux quatre coins de la cité. Bien qu'habituée par son séjour chez le seigneur Elrond, Isleen s'étonnait encore de la facilité qu'avaient les elfes de créer des chants et de les faire partager comme si c'était un trésor pour tous. Bien que la musique elfique fût très belle, la jeune femme regrettait qu'elle ne fût pas plus entrainante. Les rythmes étaient souvent lents, permettant une certaine méditation mais rien ne lui donnait envie de danser…Elle espérait que les œuvres des hommes – du Rohan ou du Gondor – répondraient à son envie de rythme.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Isleen ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que le prince elfique l'entrainait vers la salle à manger commune. Quand elle s'en aperçu, il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour ou proposer autre chose à Legolas sans paraitre impolie et risquer de le vexer. Isleen avait remarqué que le prince prenait la mouche rapidement et donc qu'elle devait parfois mesurer ses propos pour qu'il ne se referme pas.

La jeune femme n'aimait pas la salle à manger, surtout depuis ce fameux jour où elle avait aperçu Legolas avec cette elleth brune…Laurelin… Il était très ironique, pour elle, qu'elle porte le même prénom que l'arbre qui avait permis sa création. À croire que le destin se moquait d'elle.

Le prince qui ne connaissait pas les pensées de sa compagne, l'entraina – bien malgré elle – vers une table à l'écart, ne voulant pas être dérangé. Bien que leur arrivée fût remarquée comme il le constata il préférait faire comme s'ils étaient de nouveaux seul, près de l'étang. Il aida la jeune femme à s'asseoir – comme on lui avait enseigné – puis il prit place face à la salle.

-Comment sommes-nous sensé faire ? demanda Isleen qui n'avait pas mis un pied dans cette salle depuis l'épisode du raisin.

-Vous n'êtes jamais venu ?, s'étonna le prince, qui lui, mangeait régulièrement sur place.

-Pasdepuisquejevousaiéconduis….débita-t-elle rapidement les joues brûlantes

-Pardon ?

-Pas depuis que je vous ai éconduis, répéta la jeune femme plus lentement, le rouge de ses joues s'accentuant. Pour notre promenade.

-Oh, je vois., lui répondit l'elfe son visage se fermant légèrement. Je me souviens en effet.

Le jeune prince se rendit alors compte qu'il aurait dû proposer à Isleen d'aller manger ailleurs, il remarquait à présent qu'elle ne semblait pas très à l'aise, pour preuve des nombreux regards qu'elle lançait, comme-ci elle s'attendait à voir surgir quelqu'un.

Le changement brutal qu'elle avait eu à son égard la dernière fois n'avait pas été plaisant pour lui. Il sentait qu'il avait mal agit mais n'en connaissait pas la cause, enfin jusqu'à sa conversation avec Aragorn. L'homme lui avait dit après qu'il lui ait fourni les détails de ce jour-là, que la jeune femme n'avait peut-être pas apprécié sa proximité avec l'elleth et qu'il était bien novice dans le comportement féminin. Bien qu'il n'ait pas tout saisi – malgré ses années de vie, les femmes était pour lui encore mystérieuse – il avait compris que la jeune femme avait été jalouse de son amie brune et cette sensation lui avait plu, plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouait. Bien que leur situation était compliquée et étrange. Il était un elfe et elle une gardienne. La maladie et la mort pouvaient les séparer et le prince ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il deviendrait si cela devait arriver.

-Legolas ? Vous m'entendez ?

Le jeune elfe, tourna les yeux vers Isleen se rendant compte qu'elle essayait de capter son attention depuis plusieurs minutes. La jeune femme avait ses mains sur la table et le regardait d'un air inquiet.

-Oui ! Veuillez m'excuser, j'étais dans mes pensées, lui répondit le jeune prince en lui souriant. Vous souhaitez qu'on aille ailleurs ?

-Non, ça devrait aller., lui dit la jeune femme en baissant les yeux vers le bois clair de la table, touchée que l'elfe veuille la mettre à l'aise. Il ne tient qu'à moi de me familiariser avec cet endroit.

-Alors je vous y aiderait., lui apprit le prince faisant une nouvelle fois rougir la rouquine. Laissez-moi faire, je vais nous chercher quelque chose.

Isleen le regarda se lever et le suivit des yeux alors qu'il s'éloignait vers le fond de la salle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de contemplait le corps de l'elfe, s'attardant sur les muscles de son dos qui roulaient au rythme de ses pas. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas regarder son fessier, voulant garder un minimum de contrôle sur son corps. Il était déjà dur pour elle de ne pas se jeter sur les lèvres du prince sans en plus en ajouter !

Legolas revient bien vite, chargé d'un large plat en argent, deux assiettes et d'une carafe en étain remplie d'un liquide rouge. Il déposa le tout, au centre de la table puis se rassit pour faire face à Isleen. Le ventre de la jeune femme gronda bruyamment à la vue de tant de nourriture, ce qui la fit rougir d'embarras et déclencha un petit rire moqueur de la part de l'elfe.

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi !, lui intima Isleen faussement en colère. Je n'ai rien mangé depuis la veille.

-Allez y alors, je ne voudrais pas me mettre entre vous et cette nourriture !, rigola Legolas.

-Qui vous dit que ce plateau suffira à me nourrir ?, répliqua Isleen taquine en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Vous pourriez y passer aussi !

Legolas rit doucement aux paroles de la jeune femme, mais celle-ci remarqua la petite coloration sur la pointe des oreilles de l'elfe, ce qui accentua son sourire. Elle n'en revenait pas de son audace, le manque de nourriture et de sommeil lui faisait dire n'importe quoi, surtout si le prince n'était pas libre…Enfin n'avait-il pas tenté plus tôt de l'embrasser, ou alors, dans son souhait que cela se réalise, elle s'était tout inventé ?

A moins que les sentiments de l'elfe ne soient présents que parce que son aura d'étoile l'attirait, comme sa grand-mère lui avait dit…Elle ne s'en remettrait pas si tel était le cas.

Ecartant ses interrogations, elle piocha une framboise qu'elle avala, réveillant sa faim. Elle prit ensuite une galette et la déposa dans son assiette puis se servit en fromage frais, des noix et plusieurs fruits et légumes. Legolas la regarda se servir un sourire amusé aux lèvres et piocha également dans le plateau. Tous deux évitèrent la grappe de raisin. On leur servit un verre de vin chacun et ils mangèrent en silence profitant seulement de la présence de l'autre. Les silences n'étaient pas dérangeant pour le prince elfique et il espérait que cela aille également à la jeune femme, aussi fut-il rassuré quand, après avoir bu dans son verre, elle lui fit un large sourire le regard pétillant. Sourire qu'il lui rendit déclenchant d'adorables rougissements sur les joues de la jeune femme, chose qu'il appréciait de plus en plus.

-Bonjour mon Prince.

L'elfe leva les yeux de sa compagne de tablée et tomba sur Laurelin qui le regardait, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver vers eux, tout à sa contemplation d'Isleen, mais il sut que cette nouvelle rencontre allait poser problème. Isleen se retourna en même temps que le prince au son cristallin de la voix et se tendit en reconnaissant la jeune elleth qui lui faisait face.

-Je peux me joindre à vous ?, demanda-t-elle tout en s'asseyant, sans leur laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Oh du raisin ! Vous en voulez un morceau, mon prince ?

-Euh non. Merci., lui répondit Legolas mal à l'aise et déçu de la tournure de son déjeuner.

Le prince elfique remarqua la posture qu'avait adoptée Isleen à l'arrivée de l'elleth. Son visage était de marbre et ses épaules s'étaient raidies. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre furieusement mais rien sur sa personne ne montrait son trouble, si ce n'était le léger tremblement de ses mains, qu'elle avait croisé sur sa poitrine. La jeune femme ne les regardait pas préférant fixer son regard sur son verre de vin.

-Vous me présentez ?, demanda Laurelin au prince tout en avalant gracieusement ses morceaux de raisins.

-Bien sûr., lui répondit le prince reprenant contenance et souhaitant sauver son déjeuner. Isleen, je vous présente Laurelin du Bois noir, une amie de longue date. Laurelin, voici Isleen, elle fait partie de la communauté.

-Enchantée de vous rencontrer jeune Isleen., lui dit Laurelin ses yeux bruns la fixant étrangement.

-Moi de même., lui répondit Isleen bien qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mots, gardant les yeux sur son verre. Mais je ne suis pas jeune, merci.

-Oh, mais contrairement à moi ou au prince Legolas, vous êtes bien jeune., lui dit Laurelin d'un voix moqueuse. Les humains atteignent rarement un âge et une maturité élevée…

-Laurelin, je crois…, commença le Prince.

-Alors il est heureux que je ne sois pas humaine n'est-ce pas ?, le coupa Isleen d'une voix ironique, heureuse de la contredire.

-Des oreilles elfiques se cacheraient-elle sous votre chevelure ?, lui demanda Laurelin durement, n'aimant pas se ridiculiser devant son prince.

-Mesdames, s'il vous plait ?, intervient Legolas qui sentait la situation lui échapper complètement et qui avait l'impression d'assister à un combat dont il était le prix.

-Oh, je n'ai pas besoin d'oreilles particulières pour cela., lui répondit Isleen une moue dédaigneuse sur les lèvres, les tremblements de ses mains devenant visible.

-Isleen ?, lui demanda Legolas en se levant et rejoignant la jeune femme. Est-ce que tout vas bien ?

-Que lui arrive-t-il ? s'étonna Laurelin n'appréciant pas l'intérêt du prince pour cette menteuse humaine.

-Isleen ?, demanda une nouvelle fois le prince tout en s'agenouillant près d'elle et posant ses mains sur les siennes pour calmer ses tremblements.

La jeune femme tourna les yeux vers lui, arrachant son regard de la carafe. Son regard papillonnait d'or et de vert et Legolas su qu'elle essayait de se contenir et de ne blesser personne. Le contact des mains de l'elfe sur les siennes l'ancrait dans la réalité mais c'est lorsqu'il caressa de ses pouces le dos de ses mains qu'elle réussit à se calmer totalement. Ses yeux redevinrent vert et l'image de Legolas se fit plus net aussi vit-elle le sourire tendre qu'il lui adressa.

-Pourriez-vous m'expliquez ce qu'il se passe ? demanda d'une voix acide l'elleth brune, n'appréciant pas le contact de l'elfe et de la jeune femme.

-Isleen ? demanda une voix grave. Tout va bien ?

-Elle a eu une crise., prévient Legolas au galadhrim qui venait d'arriver sans détacher son regard de celui d'Isleen. Mais c'est fini maintenant.

Au grand dam de la jeune femme, Legolas détacha ses mains et se releva, accueillant Haldir. Elle releva les yeux et son regard tomba sur celui de la jeune elleth qui la regardait d'un air dégouté. Au moins une qui n'était pas sensible à son aura d'étoile. Cela fit sourire intérieurement la jeune femme.

-Tu me cherchais ?, demanda Isleen d'une voix fatiguée.

-Oui, en effet., lui répondit Haldir la regardant d'un air soucieux. Dame Galadriel aimerais que tu la rejoignes, mais elle souhaite que tu dormes avant cela.

Bien sûr, la Dame de Lorièn était au courant de son escapade matinale et du coup de son manque de sommeil. Mais au vu de ses crises, elle s'avoua qu'elle manquait de sommeil et qu'elle ne dirait pas non à un petite somme, même si elle aurait préféré ne pas laisser Legolas seul avec cette Elleth.

-Je pense que tu as raison., dit-elle néanmoins, en se levant doucement, la fatigue lui engourdissant les membres. Merci pour le déjeuner, Legolas.

L'elfe lui sourit, bien qu'il se promit de ne plus l'emmener dans la salle à manger commune mais de trouver un endroit où ils ne seraient pas dérangés.

La jeune femme lui sourit et partie avec Haldir qui lui lançait des regards un peu moqueurs, auquel la jeune femme répondit par un rire. Legolas se tourna vers l'elleth brune qui le regardait durement les bras croisées sur sa poitrine.

-J'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il se passe., lui dit-elle sans préambule.

Le prince elfique soupira mais se rassit et entreprit de lui expliquer, qui était Isleen. De fait, tout au long du récit, le visage de l'elleth se transforma pour ne former qu'un masque de stupeur et de révérence envers celle qui n'était pas humaine.

.

* * *

.

Isleen se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, reposée. Le soleil qui entrait dans sa chambre était orangé. Le crépuscule n'était pas loin.

La jeune femme se leva et, après avoir lissé de la main les plis de sa robe et arrangé sa coiffure – c'est-à-dire défaire ses tresses et les laisser vivre leur vie –, sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre le bureau de Galadriel, lieu de son rendez-vous. Comme elle en avait pris l'habitude pour ses transes, elle entreprit de rejoindre rapidement la porte en bois, passant devant les gardes qui la regardait du coin de l'œil. Après avoir frappé trois coup sec sur le battant elle attendit que la voix de la maitresse des lieux retentisse, l'invitant à entrer dans le bureau.

-Vous souhaitiez me voir., dit la rouquine à l'occupante des lieux.

-En effet, Isleen., lui répondit Galadriel d'une voix douce.

La jeune femme referma la porte derrière elle et se tourna vers la grande dame qui, chose peu habituelle, était installée derrière un bureau en bois clair. Une multitude de document et de livres avait pris place sur celui-ci ne laissant que très peu d'espace. La dame de Lorièn invita la jeune femme à s'asseoir sur la chaise qui faisait face au bureau. Elle lui proposa une boisson mais Isleen déclina l'invitation.

-Vous leur avez avouez qui vous étiez., déclara d'une voix profonde Galadriel, en la regardant d'un air doux.

-En effet., lui répondit Isleen. Ce fut moins pénible que je l'aurai pensé. Ils ont été, en quelque sorte, compréhensifs…

-Mais ?, lui demanda la Dame blanche qui présentait le « mais ».

-Mais certain n'ont pas été très tendres.

-Vous parlez du gondorien, n'est-ce pas ?, lui demanda Galadriel, auquel Isleen lui répondit d'une hochement de tête affirmatif. Son cœur est troublé.

-Il souhaite avoir l'anneau., lui répondit Isleen d'une voie ennuyé. Je sais qu'il souhaite s'en emparer pour l'emmener au Gondor. Il pense que ça résoudra toute cette histoire.

-Il souhaite ce qu'il y a de mieux pour son peuple.

-Mais il a tort !, s'exclama la jeune femme. Il court à sa perte en voulant suivre cette voie-là.

La Dame de Lorièn ne répondit rien son regard se perdant dans le vide, réfléchissant.

-Il va périr., murmura gravement la Dame en fixant son regard dans celui d'Isleen qui se figea.

-Oui., répondit d'une voix désespérée la jeune femme. J'aimerais l'aider, mais il ne me laissera pas faire. Il ne m'aime pas et se méfie de moi.

-C'est un homme fier., lui dit Galadriel qui s'amusa qu'Isleen lève les yeux au ciel en entendant ses paroles.

-Il est ridicule., rétorqua la jeune femme, amer. Il n'agit comme ça que parce que je suis une femme.

-En effet., lui confirma Galadriel. C'est un homme fier qui a été élevé par un homme dur qui pense que les hommes sont des êtres forts et que les femmes n'ont pour utilité que d'engendrer des héritiers.

-C'est ridicule ! répéta une nouvelle fois Isleen. Aragorn est un homme et il ne pense pas ça de moi ou d'Arw…des autres femmes !

-Aragorn a été élevé chez les elfes., lui dit Galadriel essayant de la calmer. Nous élevons nos enfants sans distinction de sexe. Chaque être à sa place dans l'ordre des choses et il ne nous incombe pas de limiter les possibilités qu'une personne peut apporter à l'équilibre de vie. Si vous êtes présente ici aujourd'hui, peut être pourriez-vous changer le destin du seigneur Boromir.

-Je ne sais pas., lui avoua Isleen. Je ne maîtrise pas mon pouvoir et je vous le répète, il ne me laissera sûrement pas faire.

-Nous verrons., lui répondit la Dame Blanche. Mais je conclue que vous avez décidé de rester dans la communauté et de continuer votre voyage.

-Je ne les abandonnerai pas., lui dit Isleen.

-Même si cela vous mets en danger ?, lui rappela Galadriel.

-Je crains plus pour leurs vies que pour la mienne.

-Certains d'entre eux ne seraient pas d'accord avec vos propos., lui apprit Galadriel. Frodon ne veut pas vous perdre, vous comptez énormément pour lui. Sans compter pour les gens de Fondcombe et d'ici.

-Il compte aussi pour moi, mais je ne veux pas l'abandonner maintenant., lui dit Isleen d'une petite voix, croisant ses doigts nerveusement.

-Et je ne suis pas sûr que le prince Legolas se remette de votre perte, si cela devait arriver., lança la Dame.

-Pardon ?, s'exclama Isleen surprise et les joues rouges. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire la dedans ?

Pour toute réponse Galadriel lui sourit malicieusement, accentuant son rougissement. La jeune femme se racla la gorge d'embarras ne voulant pas trop penser aux paroles de Galadriel bien que les battements de son cœur se faisaient plus frénétiques.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, je pars., lui assura Isleen une fois calmée.

-Bien., lui dit Galadriel, puis elle prit un morceau de parchemin et lui tendit. Tenez, nous avons reçu ça pour vous ce matin.

Isleen tendit la main et prit le parchemin qui était en réalité une lettre cachetée. Son cœur eu plusieurs ratés et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, quand elle reconnut le sceau qui y était gravé. Quatre lignes entremêlées, inscrites dans la cire argentée. Fondcombe. Elrond lui avait répondu.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, plaquant la missive contre son cœur. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux avant qu'elle n'arrive à contrôler son émotion. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses paupières, elle vit que Galadriel la regardait tendrement.

-Je pense que vous devriez retourner dans votre chambre pour lire votre lettre., lui dit Galadriel.

-Oui, merci., lui répondit Isleen avec un sourire. Mais…comment est-elle arrivée si vite ?

-C'est une intervention d'Haldir., lui apprit Galadriel. Il savait que cela vous tenez à cœur.

La jeune femme lui sourit plus largement, reconnaissante envers son ami, qui décidément la connaissait très bien. Après avoir une nouvelle fois remercié Galadriel, Isleen prit congé et retourna presqu'en courant dans sa chambre, sous les regards étonnés de ce qu'elle croisait.

Elle arriva bien vite dans sa chambre et après avoir fermé la porte derrière elle, elle s'installa sur son lit et ouvrit la lettre d'une main tremblante.

Plusieurs larmes s'échapper de ses yeux mais elle s'en fichait, trop heureuse d'avoir de leurs nouvelles. L'enveloppe laissa échapper deux feuillets, l'un d'Elrond et l'autre d'Arwen supposa-t-elle. Elle en prit un et le déplia, elle reconnue l'écriture d'Elrond et son cœur se sera tant l'homme lui manquait. Elle du s'y reprendre à deux fois pour déchiffrer la lettre tant ses larmes obstruaient ses yeux.

.

 _Isleen,_

 _Qu'il est bon de te savoir en sécurité auprès de Dame Galadriel et je suis sûr que la beauté des lieux t'enchante, comme celle de Fondcombe t'enchantait. Et je suis sûr que tu trouveras en ces lieux les réponses à tes questions et j'espère qu'elles t'apporteront la paix que tu mérites tant. Et quoique tu découvres, à mes yeux tu ne seras jamais un monstre, tu resteras ma Isleen._

 _Comment pourrais-je te trouver lâche, toi qui as entrepris un voyage dangereux en connaissance de cause et il est normal que tu souhaites améliorer voir modifier le destin de chacun. Mais je me dois de te mettre en garde, le destin n'aime pas qu'on le contrarie et pourrait demander son dû d'une façon plus cruel que tu ne le penses._

 _Bilbo envoie toutes ses amitiés à son neveu ainsi qu'à ses amis. De même, je laisse le soin à Arwen de te donner des nouvelles de tes amis._

 _Tu restes dans mes pensées et ma foi vous accompagne,_

 _Elrond._

 _._

Elle sourit à la lecture de la lettre, bien que courte, elle lui apporta un grand réconfort. Si seulement elle pouvait lui dire ce qu'elle était réellement – bien qu'elle sache que ce n'était pas prudent de lui en parler par lettre – elle fut heureuse de constater qu'il ne la traiterait pas de manière différente.

Elle reposa la lettre d'Elrond près d'elle et ouvrit celle d'Arwen – la lettre d'Elrond lui ayant bien affirmé qu'elle en était l'auteur – puis entreprit de la lire.

.

 _Ma très chère Isleen,_

 _Comme tu me manques. Les jours n'ont pas la même saveur sans toi mais je suis heureuse que tu ais trouvé refuge en Lorièn. Je n'y suis jamais allé, mais ma mère en étais originaire, je crois bien d'ailleurs que tu as rencontré ma grand-mère, Galadriel. Est-elle aussi impressionnante que Père le dit ?_

 _Hiril et Othiel t'envoient toutes leurs amitiés et espèrent te revoir avant leur départ, car comme tu le sais les elfes quittent la Terre du Milieu et ils accompagnent les convois qui se rendent au Havre Gris. Père aimerait que je parte aussi mais je ne peux m'y résoudre. Pas pour l'instant._

 _Eledhwen souhaite rester auprès de moi, mais elle devra bientôt me quitter, sa famille ne souhaitant pas qu'elle ne s'attarde trop. Donc je vais vite me retrouver seule, bien que cela n'ait pas trop d'importance, le souhait de mon cœur n'est pas de quitter cette terre._

 _Fais attention à toi et qu'Elbereth veille sur vous._

 _Arwen_

 _._

La jeune femme se laisse tomber contre son matelas, les lettres dans ses mains et les yeux remplissent de larme. La missive d'Arwen était dure à lire, tout à son quotidien, elle avait oublié que les elfes partaient de la Terre du milieu. Ses amis se rendraient bientôt vers Valinor et avec ses chances de survie, elle ne les reverrait sans doute jamais.

Le manque de sommeil et les larmes eurent raison d'elle, aussi s'endormit-elle rapidement sans s'en rendre compte. Elle se réveilla alors que le soleil avait disparu et qu'une multitude étoiles blanches brillait dans le ciel. Elle se leva de son lit et rangeais précautionneusement ses lettres avant de se regarder dans la glace. Ses yeux était légèrement gonflés d'avoir pleuré mais son allure générale était correcte aussi sortit-elle sans plus de préparation, pour rejoindre ses compagnons de route, espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard et qu'ils seraient encore debout.

Elle se dépêcha de descendre le grand escalier – qui devenait chaque jour plus facile à monter et descendre - et rejoignit la clairière où campaient ses compagnons. Par chance ils étaient tous assis près d'un feu et semblaient manger. Elle se déplaça le plus silencieusement possible mais Legolas leva brusquement la tête reconnaissant sa façon de marcher. Son geste alerta Aragorn qui était assis près de lui.

-Isleen !, s'exclama le gondorien ravie de voir la jeune femme.

-Messieurs, les salua joyeusement Isleen. Je peux me joindre à vous ?

Pour toute réponse, Les hobbit se décalèrent et Isleen put s'asseoir près de Frodon et de Sam, qui lui donna une assiette remplit de fromage, de pain et de noix. Elle releva les yeux de son assiette et vit que Legolas la fixait et lui souriait complice. Elle lui sourit en retour, le regard pétillant car il est vrai qu'elle avait mangé la même chose quelques heures auparavant.

Seul Boromir grogna mais personne n'y fit attention. Gimli fumait tranquillement une longue pipe tout en balançant ses pieds au rythme d'une musique connut de lui seul.

-Il est arrivé quelque chose à tes yeux ?, lui demanda Frodon qui avait remarqué le gonflement des paupières d'Isleen.

-Oh ce n'est rien., la rassura Isleen. J'ai reçu des nouvelles de Fondcombe.

Son annonce fut vivement relever la tête du gondorien et fit briller les yeux des hobbits auprès d'elle. Cette attention la fit sourire mais elle ne souhaita pas les faire attendre trop longtemps et les mettre au supplice.

-Bilbo pense à vous et vous envoie ses amitiés., apprit Isleen à Frodon dont les yeux brillèrent un peu plus. Et à vous aussi.

Les quatre hobbits sourirent, enchantés d'avoir des nouvelles de l'oncle Bilbo. Aragorn continuait à regarder fixement Isleen, attendant il ne savait quoi. Un signe, une parole de celle qui gouvernait son cœur ?

Isleen se retourna vers le gondorien et lui sourit tendrement avec un hochement de tête léger. Ce simple geste atténua considérablement la raideur des épaules de l'homme, bien que l'inquiétude, demeurait présente.

-Les elfes partent., dit alors Aragorn le regard tourmenté. Ils quittent la terre du milieu.

-le temps des elfes est révolu., répondit Legolas d'une voix triste.

-Et celui des hommes s'annonce., termina Isleen. Mais ça ne doit pas vous rendre triste Aragorn, le cœur de certain elfe n'est pas destiné à quitter cette terre.

Aragorn regarda Isleen d'un air surpris puis lui sourit quand il comprit les paroles de la jeune femme. Isleen lui sourit en retour, heureuse de pouvoir alléger son chagrin. Legolas la regarda également mais elle ne le vit pas, occupée à déposer son plateau vide.

Aragorn leur servit à tous un verre d'hydromel puis retourna s'asseoir près de son ami elfe.

-tu vas rester sur cette terre une fois que tout sera fini., lui demanda Sam qui n'en revenait toujours pas que la femme près de lui vienne d'un autre monde.

-Hum…je ne pense pas., lui apprit Isleen tout en buvant son verre. Je pense partir pour Valinor.

-Valinor ?!, s'exclama Aragorn surprit bien que la solution était logique. Pourquoi ne pas rester en terre des hommes et construire votre vie ici ?

Isleen s'était posé la question et la seule réponse qu'elle y avait trouvé, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Tous les hommes du camp la regardait interrogateur, même Boromir qui malgré son attitude se demandait ce qu'elle reprocher aux hommes d'ici.

-Je ne peux pas rester ici., lui répondit la jeune femme. Je ne suis pas humaine.

-Il existe des mariage mixtes., intervint Gimli de sa voix bourrue. Ça me rappelle un vieux cousin qui s'est laissé prendre aux charmes d'une donzelle humaine. Je peux vous dire que niveau poil, la coquine, elle n'avait…

-Oui bon merci Gimli ! Ça ira !, intervint Aragorn en s'éclaircissant la voix, le rouge aux joues.

La gêne qu'elle voyait sur les visages de tous les hommes, hormis Gimli et Boromir, lui arracha un rire moqueur, ce qui attira sur elle les yeux de l'elfe, qui prit une gorgée de son verre.

-Ce que je veux dire., leur dit Isleen riant encore légèrement, c'est que je ne suis pas ou plus mortelle.

Le bruit d'un étouffement et d'une toux retentit dans la clairière. Isleen regarda Legolas reprendre son souffle avec l'aide d'Aragorn, qui lui tapait dans le dos, tout en la regardant d'un air ahuri. La nouvelle semblait avoir quelque peu ébranlé le jeune prince, ainsi que les autres hommes de la clairière.

-Vous êtes immortelle !?, demanda Legolas dans un couinement peu flatteur, tentant encore de se remettre de la nouvelle.

N'allant pas leur dire – au risque de se retrouver enfermée dans une tour – qu'elle pouvait mourir et du coup disparaitre à jamais, elle préféra mentir par omission.

-Je ne vieillirai plus en effet., lui dit Isleen puis préférant changer de sujet. Donc me trouver quelqu'un ici n'aurait pas de sens. Je ne peux me permettre de m'attacher à une personne qui risque de mourir.

Legolas hocha la tête les yeux brillant, d'une drôle de lueur tandis qu'il regardait la jeune femme. Aragorn confirma que c'était plus sage tout comme Gimli et les hobbits. Seul Boromir ne dit rien, ses plans de mariage tombant à l'eau.

Ils discutèrent un moment avant qu'Haldir fasse son apparition dans la clairière. Les tensions existantes entre lui et Legolas s'étaient calmés aussi se saluèrent-ils normalement. Même Gimli sembla moins contrarié par la présence de l'elfe, car il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir aidé Isleen. Haldir les prévient qu'ils étaient tous invités à déjeuner avec la Dame de Lorièn le lendemain midi pour parler de leur départ.

Cette nouvelle leur rappela que leur quête était loin d'être fini et qu'il était temps de reprendre la route.

Haldir proposa à Isleen de la ramener, celle-ci accepta aussi souhaita-t-elle bonne nuit au reste de la troupe et s'en alla accompagner de son ami, les yeux de glace de l'elfe princier la suivant sur le chemin.

-Tout va bien mon ami ?, demanda Aragorn qui n'avait jamais vu l'elfe agir de la sorte.

-Elle est immortelle !, lui répondit l'elfe le regard brillant sur la silhouette qui s'éloignait.

Aragorn leva les yeux au ciel amusé et partit vers sa couche, s'allongea et sortit de son maillot de corps, le collier de sa bien-aimée. La promesse qui liait leur destin.

.

* * *

.

Ce fut le soleil qui entrait dans sa chambre qui réveilla Isleen. Il devait être encore tôt, mais la jeune femme se sentait plus reposée que jamais. Elle resta quelques minutes de plus dans son lit, profitant de la chaleur et de la douceur de ses draps, s'étirant comme un chat. Elle finit néanmoins par se lever et après s'être enveloppée de sa robe de chambre, fouilla dans son armoire pour trouver une tenue adéquate à l'invitation de la Dame Blanche.

Et dire qu'elle n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre Galadriel et Arwen, ce qu'elle pouvait être sotte par moment.

Elle finit par choisir une robe en dentelle et mousseline de soie d'un rose très pâle et fila dans sa salle de bain pour se préparer.

Après s'être lavée et séchée, elle enduit son corps d'une crème qui sentait bon la vanille et s'habilla. Elle se maquilla très légèrement – pas la peine de ressembler à un pot de peinture – et entreprit de se coiffer. Elle opta pour une couronne de tresse, assez décoiffée pour que cela reste naturel. Une fois qu'elle fut prête elle alla dans son armoire pour y prendre de fines chaussures en toile de soie qui allait avec la couleur de sa robe. Elle était satisfaite de l'image que le miroir lui renvoyait.

En se retournant vers sa chambre, elle remarqua qu'on avait encore une fois fait son lit pendant qu'elle était sous la douche et qu'on lui avait apporté un plateau rempli de pâtisseries et de fruits. Une boisson – qu'elle devina être une infusion – lui avait été aussi amené.

La jeune femme sourit et se dit que tout ce confort allait lui manquer une fois qu'ils seraient de nouveau en route.

Elle mangea rapidement et sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers le palais. Le soleil était plus haut qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, aussi Isleen se dépêcha pour ne pas arriver en retard et les faire attendre.

Par chance, elle arriva en même temps que ses compagnons.

-Bonjour !, souhaita Joyeusement Isleen en se dirigeant vers eux.

-Oh ! Bonjour Isleen !, lui répondirent les hobbits. Bien dormi ?

-Comme un bébé !, dit-elle en les regardant de ses yeux brillant. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi !

Aragorn était en train de parler à Boromir et se tenaient à l'écart pour ne pas être entendu. Gimli était près de Legolas et semblait nerveux.

-Mes yeux vont une nouvelle fois rencontrer sa beauté., murmura-t-il tout en triturant ses mains.

Les hobbits qui s'étaient rapprochés avec Isleen entendirent les paroles du seigneur nain et ne purent s'empêcher de sourire face à l'émerveillement que leur ami ressentait.

-Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas ami des elfes., demanda Merry innocemment.

-Et ben croyez-le ou nom semi-homme, mais je change mon opinion., bougonna le nain. Certain mérite que l'on s'y attarde.

Isleen rit doucement à la parole de Gimli et rencontra les yeux rieurs de Legolas qui ne perdait pas une miette des dire du nain. Le cœur d'Isleen accéléra sa course, faisant pétiller le regard de l'elfe, qui semblait à Isleen encore plus heureux que la veille.

-Bonjour à vous tous., s'exclama la voix d'Haldir qui arrivait sur la place du palais. Ma Dame et mon seigneur m'ont chargé de vous escorter jusqu'au lieu de votre déjeuner. Veuillez me suivre.

Legolas présenta d'autorité son bras à Isleen – avant qu'Haldir ne le fasse – qui l'accepta avec plaisir. Haldir qui avait remarqué le manège du prince leva les yeux au ciel avant de les entrainer vers l'intérieur du palais. Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant une salle –dont les portes étaient ouvertes – qui s'ouvrait sur de très large ouverture sculptées, donnant à chaque personne qui y entrait l'impression de manger au milieu de la nature. Une grande table en bois ronde était placée au centre, permettant à chaque personne de voir qui était présent à table. Le couvert était mis pour onze personnes et la verrerie brillait d'un éclat particulier.

Une fois arrivée dans la salle Isleen lâcha le bras de l'elfe pour se diriger vers les ouvertures laissant l'elfe avec Haldir qui allait partir. Elle fut prise de vertige en ne voyant que le vide, à croire que la salle ne tenait sur rien. Galadriel et Celeborn arrivèrent très vite et tous les convives s'installèrent à tables: Celeborn et Galadriel s'assirent puit suivit Isleen, Frodon, Aragorn Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Boromir et Legolas qui se trouvait à la droite de leurs hôte.

Plusieurs plateaux de légumes variés, de fruits frais et de fruits secs, de noix, d'amandes, de miel et de fromages frais leur furent servis. Isleen qui était toujours heureusement de manger se servit avec application et remplit rapidement son assiette tandis que les autres faisaient de même. Elle commença à manger une fois sûre que Galadriel et Celeborn avait commencé de le faire – Elrond aurait été heureux de voir ses manières à table – et se délecta de ses mets.

-Comment allez-vous, jeune Frodon ?, demanda alors la Dame aux cheveux d'or.

-Bien merci., lui répondit timidement Frodon après avoir fini sa bouché.

La belle dame lui sourit d'un air énigmatique et retourna à son plat. Isleen jeta un regard interrogateur à Frodon qui haussa les épaules, signe qu'il ne comprenait pas lui non plus la question de la Dame. Isleen fit la moue mais fut très vite accaparée par les deux hobbits qui lui faisaient face, ainsi que par Gimli. Ils regardaient d'un air dépité le contenu de leurs assiettes, s'étant attendu à avoir de la viande au menu. Malheureusement pour eux les elfes ne mangeaient pas de viande sauf à quelques exceptions. Isleen utilisa sa serviette ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire. Son rire redoubla et elle eu du mal à le cacher quand elle vit le seigneur nain marmonner dans sa barbe et que Galadriel rit aussi près d'elle. La belle dame leva alors le bras et une jeune elleth qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué sortit et revint quelques instants plus tard, suivie de trois hommes portant plusieurs morceaux de viandes sur des plateaux d'argents qu'ils déposèrent au centre de la table près des plateaux de légumes. Les yeux de Gimli et des hommes – qui n'était pas elfes – autour de la table fut si comique qu'Isleen ne put s'empêcher de rire, la serviette ne lui servant plus à grand-chose. Malgré tout, elle ne dit pas non à un morceau de viande grillée à souhait, qu'Aragorn lui servait avec bonheur.

-Il est temps pour vous de continuer votre quête., leur dit alors Celeborn après plusieurs minutes où chacun pu savourer le contenu de son assiette. Pour ceux qui le désirent.

-Ils ont tous décidé de continuer., intervint Galadriel d'une voix mélodieuse.

L'intervention coupa légèrement l'appétit à Frodon qui baissa les yeux vers son assiette en argent. Haldir leur avait pourtant dit hier que le déjeuner porterait sur ça mais ça le surprit quand même.

-Quel chemin allez-vous prendre ? demanda Celeborn.

-Nous ne sommes pas encore décidé., lui dit Aragorn le front soucieux. Je ne sais quel chemin souhaitait prendre Gandalf après la Lorièn…

Le gondorien coula son regard vers Isleen, mais celle-ci détourna le regard. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Que Frodon et Sam partiraient de leur côté, que Merry et Pippin allaient être enlevé et que Boromir allait mourir ? Ils devaient aller au le Sud-Est vers le Mordor, mais comment les prévenir de ce qui allait se passer ? Elle était dans une impasse…

-Le chemin le plus sûr reste l'Anduin., leur dit Celeborn. L'Ennemi garde tous les points de débarquement, il vous faudra être prudent.

-Mais avant de partir., intervint Dame Galadriel. Il faut que vous vous contrôliez Isleen.

La jeune femme hocha la tête acquiesçant. Elle y avait réfléchit, elle ne pourrait pas repartir sans un minimum de pratique au risque de faire des crises qui pourrait la mettre en danger elle, mais aussi les autres.

-Pour affronter le mal qui grandit un peu plus chaque jour, il est nécessaire de rester unis., leur dit Celeborn en les regardant tous à tours de rôle, mais s'attardant sur Boromir.

-Vous partirez d'ici une semaine., leur apprit Galadriel après un temps tout en se levant.

-Si tôt ?, demanda Isleen se levant également. Mais je ne serais jamais prête !

\- Je n'appartiens pas au peuple des étoiles Isleen., lui dit Galadriel en posant une main sur la joue de la jeune femme. Je ne peux que vous seconder et vous conseiller. Venez me voir ce soir quand les étoiles se dévoileront, Elbereth répondra peut-être à notre demande.

-Présentez-vous à mon bureau ce soir., dit Celeborn à Aragorn. Nous discuterons de votre départ et du meilleur chemin qui se présente à vous.

La dame aux cheveux d'or partit, suivie de son époux les laissant seuls. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée. Isleen était plus perdue que jamais. Elle ne réussirait pas à contrôler sa puissance en si peu de temps !

-Le peuple des étoiles ?, demanda Legolas en se tournant vers elle tandis qu'ils sortaient de la salle.

-Hein ?...Oh ! Oui c'est un notre nom qu'on donne à mon peuple., expliqua Isleen nerveusement toute à sa problématique . Quand Elbereth nous a créé, elle nous plaça dans le firmament auprès des constellations de Telperion, avant notre appel.

-Tu es une étoile !, s'exclama Merry. Mais tu ne ressembles pas à une étoile…

-Oui j'en suis une., lui répondit Isleen en souriant, mettant de côté ses questionnement. Non c'est vrai, je suis différente sous ma vraie forme, un peu plus éblouissante.

-Oh ! Et on pourra te voir ?, demanda Pippin.

-La lumière que je produis est trop puissante., leurs expliqua Isleen se rappelant de l'éblouissement du corps de sa grand-mère et du sien. Imagine regarder le soleil à une distance de quelques mètres seulement.

-Oh oui ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée…, répondit Pippin.

-En effet, jeunes hobbits !, s'exclama Gimli en lui donnant une tape dans le dos, le faisant décoller de plusieurs mètres.

Isleen rigola et ils descendirent l'immense escalier central pour rejoindre la clairière. Merry et Pippin entrainèrent la jeune femme avec eux pour jouer à un jeu de la Comté. Ils firent douze petits trous dans la terre placée en deux rangées égales, et placèrent dans chaque trous 4 petites pierres. Le jeu rappela à Isleen un célèbre jeu auquel elle jouait avec ses amis en colonie, l'Awalé, les règles étaient les mêmes aussi se prêta-t-elle volontiers aux jeux. Elle joua une première partie avec Merry, qu'il gagna mais réussit celle qu'elle disputa avec Pippin. Elle laissa sa place à Sam qui était très intéressé par le jeu tout comme Frodon et partit rejoindre Aragorn et Legolas, qui était assis. Boromir était allé faire une sieste tout comme Gimli dont on entendait les ronflements.

-Est-ce que ça vous plairais que je vous apprenne à tirer à l'arc ?, demanda Legolas alors qu'elle venait d'arriver.

-À moi ? j'ai bien peu d'être une cause perdue…, lui répondit Isleen. Et je suis en robe, cela va me gêner

-Legolas est le meilleur archer que je connaisse., l'encouragea Aragorn, donnant un coup de pouce à l'elfe. Si vous souhaitez apprendre, il n'y aura jamais meilleur professeur. Et votre robe ne sera pas un problème.

-Oh… Dans ce cas d'accord, mais à une condition !, intima la jeune femme en regardant l'elfe d'un air amusé. Interdiction de se moquer de ma piètre performance.

-Comme il vous plaira., lui répondit Legolas avec un sourire moqueur. Allons-y !

La jeune femme suivit le prince elfique qui après avoir été cherché son arc et des flèches, la conduisit vers ce qui ressemblait à un champ de tir. Près de trois semaines qu'elle était là et elle n'avait pas su qu'il existait ce type de lieu en Lorièn…

Legolas posa son arc sur un tronc couché qui servait d'assise et se tourna vers Isleen.

-Tendez votre bras dominant devant vous, s'il vous plait., lui demanda Legolas qui prenait son rôle à cœur.

Isleen obéit et le prince le lui prit délicatement. Il le fit tourner et orienta sa paume vers le ciel. Il regarda attentivement chaque doigt de la jeune femme et appuya dessus, tentant par cette action de voir la souplesse de la jeune femme. Isleen resta figée pendant tout l'examen, les parties de peau tester frissonnant à chaque frôlement de l'elfe.

-Très bien. Vos articulations ont l'air très souples., lui apprit Legolas. Glorfindel vous a bien entrainé.

-Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point il peut être tyrannique…

-Je n'en doute pas., lui dit le prince en riant doucement face au mots utilisé par la jeune femme. Venez avec moi.

Il prit son arc et son carquois et entraina Isleen et ils se dirigèrent à cinq mètre d'une cible. Le prince s'arrêta et tendit l'arc à Isleen qui le prit avec précaution.

-Ne vous en faites pas, il ne risque pas de casser, il est solide., lui apprit le Prince en voyant ses gestes.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour l'abîmer., rétorqua Isleen dans un sourire.

L'elfe répondit à son sourire et vint se placer derrière elle, pour l'orienter correctement face à la cible. Il prit une flèche du carquois qu'il avait toujours à l'épaule et la lui donna. Il s'approcha encore une fois contre elle, son torse touchant son dos et son souffle se perdant dans ses cheveux. La jeune femme dégluti et trembla légèrement, toutes les fibres de son corps tendu d'anticipation.

-Tenez votre arc comme cela., lui murmura-t-il en plaçant une de ses main sur ses doigts pour lui montrer le bon appui. Voilà c'est bien, comme ça.

Le cerveau d'Isleen grilla à ce moment-là tant les murmures de l'elfe lui faisait de l'effet. Elle rougit furieusement mais tenta de se concentrer ne voulant pas le décevoir.

-Maintenant, la flèche., continua-t-il d'une voix douce. Placer la pointe au niveau de vos doigts. Très bien.

Isleen fit ce qu'il lui disait en essayant de ne pas trembler. Une fois que l'elfe fut satisfait de la position de la jeune femme, il s'écarta provoquant un grondement involontaire à la jeune femme, auquel il répondit par un haussement de sourcils tandis qu'Isleen rougissait bêtement et perdit sa position initiale.

-Non, restez comme vous étiez !, lui intima doucement mais fermement l'elfe en se rapprochant pour corriger sa position. Maintenant bandez l'arc.

La jeune femme abaissa l'arme, pointant la flèche vers le sol pour avoir plus de force et ainsi bander l'arc correctement. Elle réussit à maintenir la flèche et une fois sur de sa position, la pointa vers la cible attendant les directives de l'elfe. Elle s'obligea à respirer profondément pour calmer son cœur.

-Très bien., lui dit l'elfe en se rapprochant. Amenez vos doigts près de votre bouche, comme ça.

Legolas prit la main de la jeune femme et l'approcha de sa bouche pour que l'angle soit parfait. Isleen lui jeta un regard en coin, n'osant pas faire un geste de peur de lâcher la flèche. La main de l'elfe frôla sa joue et un long frisson atteignit la belle rouquine. L'elfe lui abaissa légèrement le coude puis se recula l'air très satisfait.

-Voilà, vous êtes en position., lui dit-il très fière.

-Et vous faites ça à chaque fois !?, lui demanda la jeune femme sans trop bouger les lèvres de peur de tout faire bouger.

-Oui, mais je suis plus rapide., lui confirma Legolas. J'ai plus d'entrainement.

-Hum hum…

-Maintenant vous allez regarder la cible et tenter de la toucher., lui dit-il. Vous êtes prêtes ?

-Non.

La remarque tremblante de la jeune femme fit rire l'elfe, mais il l'encouragea, aussi se prêta-t-elle à faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle regarda la cible essayant de se détendre, mais le regard qu'elle sentait fixé sur elle ne l'aida pas du tout. Elle lâcha soudainement la corde et la flèche partit à vive allure…très loin de la cible.

-Bon au moins vous avez réussi à tirer., lui dit l'elfe après quelques instants de silence.

-Mon tir était pitoyable.

Legolas sourit mais ne dit rien et lui tendit une autre flèche. La jeune femme se remit en position mais le résultat fut identique. La flèche alla se planter dans un ballot de paille placé à l'arrière des cibles, rejoignant la première. Isleen souffla de mécontentement et Legolas ne comprenait pas d'où venait le problème vu que la position de la rouquine était parfaite. Qu'est-ce qui clochait ? Il lui tendit une nouvelle flèche en l'encourageant une nouvelle fois et Isleen se remit en position.

-Legolas ?, appela la voix d'Aragorn

L'elfe détourna les yeux d'Isleen pour les poser sur le gondorien qui lui fit signe de s'approcher. Il commença à s'éloigner mais il n'avait pas fait deux pas, quand un TONG retentit derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir l'expression choqué d'Isleen. Sa flèche avait atteint la cible. Pas au milieu – il lui faudrait beaucoup plus d'entrainement – mais le côté gauche.

-J'ai réussi !, s'exclama ravie la jeune femme en tendant ses bras vers le ciel et se tournant vers lui. Haha ! J'ai réussi !

L'elfe n'eut pas le temps de se préparer que les bras d'Isleen se refermaient autour de son cou. Son seul réflexe fut de refermer ses bras sur son dos et de reculer sous l'impact, les empêchant de tomber à terre. Il pouvait sentir la poitrine de la jeune femme s'écraser sur son torse et son cœur battre à toute vitesse. La jeune femme rit dans son cou, quelques boucles auburn lui chatouillant le bout du nez.

-Haha, j'ai réussi !, continua de dire, ravie, la rouquine.

-Bravo Isleen !, s'exclamèrent les hobbits en l'applaudissant.

La jeune femme détacha ses bras du cou de l'elfe, obligeant celui-ci à la libérer de ses bras, et regarda ravie les hobbits qui l'acclamait. La jeune femme rit une nouvelle fois et leur fit une drôle de révérence, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Les hobbits les rejoignirent, indiquant à Legolas que le temps de l'entrainement était passé. Il ramassa son arc, que la jeune femme avait laissé à terre trop choquée par sa réussite, et s'en alla rejoindre Aragorn qui le regardait avec un sourire au coin.

-Cet entrainement fut une réussite., lui dit Aragorn en pensant surtout au comportement d'Isleen quand elle avait planté sa flèche.

-Oui, elle a fini par réussir son tir., lui répondit Legolas, qui ne comprit pas l'allusion. Bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi les deux précédents n'aient pas fonctionné.

-Vous la rendiez nerveuse., lui avoua Aragorn. Ses épaules étaient toutes tendues, vous ne l'aviez pas remarquez ?

-Non.

-Une chance que je vous ai appelé, dans ce cas., lui dit Aragorn dans un petit rire. Pour éloigner votre regard.

Legolas le regarda étonné puis il sourit à Aragorn comprenant le comportement de la jeune femme. Il trouva que cette journée se passait très bien.

.

* * *

.

Après avoir passé du temps avec ses compagnons, la jeune femme s'en alla pour retrouver Galadriel qui devait l'attendre. Après l'ascension de l'immense escalier, elle reprit le chemin pour retrouver la fontaine. Comme elle s'y était attendu la belle dame de Lorièn était déjà présente, silhouette fantomatique le visage tourné vers l'eau qui ondulait sans qu'aucun souffle de vent ne soit présent.

Elle leva les yeux vers Isleen et l'invita d'un geste à s'asseoir sur l'une des racines qui entourait le lieu. Obéissant Isleen s'installa aussi confortablement qu'elle le pu et attendit que Galadriel lui parle.

-Fermez les yeux., lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix grave. Faites le vide dans votre esprit et essayer de vous détendre.

Isleen s'exécuta et essaya de calmer sa respiration en respirant profondément. Elle chassa toute les pensées parasites de sa tête et se concentra sur le mouvement de sa poitrine.

-Maintenant, cherchez la source de votre pouvoir., lui demanda Galadriel d'une voix envoutante.

La jeune femme respira profondément, accentuant sa méditation et entreprit de parcourir toutes les fibres de son corps, cherchant la source de de ce qu'elle était. Elle ne sentit au début que le vide, puis un léger frisson apparu au niveau de ses mains, les faisant légèrement trembler. De ses yeux fermés elle commençait à voir une petite lueur dorée, ce qui fit battre son cœur plus rapidement et lui fit perdre sa concentration, perdant pas la même occasion l'accès à son pouvoir.

-Je l'ai perdu., murmura-t-elle mécontente à Galadriel qui la regardait.

-Elle n'est pas perdu, lui répondit-elle. Elle est toujours là, mais c'est à vous de la trouver. Continuez vos exercices de respirations et vous y arriverez.

-Et c'est tout ?

-Oui, c'est tout., répliqua la dame de Lorièn dans un soupir. Le contrôle de votre don passera par l'acceptation de ce que vous êtes. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas une gardienne et je ne possède pas ce pouvoir. Vous seule pouvez le contrôler.

Isleen se releva, déçue des paroles de la dame. Comment ça, elle ne s'acceptait pas ? Mais bien sûr que si ! Elle remercia rapidement Galadriel et retourna dans sa chambre, plus mécontente que jamais. Cette journée qui avait bien commencé se finissait sur une note amer pour la jeune femme.

.

* * *

.

 **Reviews ?**


	22. L'ombre de l'ennemi

_Bonjour à toutes et tous!_

 _On est le 15 du mois donc c'est le nouveau chapitre._

 _Je voulais remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et ceux qui ont mit cette histoire en favorite. Merci !_

 _Pour ceux qui ont lu le livre, il retrouveront une scène qui n'existe pas dans le film :)_

 _Disclaimer : Bla bla bla_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

 **Chapitre 22 : L'ombre de l'Ennemi.**

.

La semaine passa rapidement pour chacun des membres du groupe. Aragorn, après son rendez-vous avec Celeborn, avait une vue plus claire du chemin qu'il restait à parcourir pour terminer leur quête et vaincre Sauron. La tâche était lourde et ardue, mais il gardait la foi envers les membres de la communauté et espérait secrètement un retour rapide de Gandalf – sur cela, Isleen n'avait rien voulu dire, ce qui avait énervé le gondorien – pour alléger la charge qui pesait sur ses épaules. Il avait pu parler longuement avec les autres hommes sur la conduite à suivre et chacun fut d'accord avec le seigneur Elfe qu'il fallait prendre par le fleuve. Seul le point final de leur traversée était encore une interrogation. Boromir souhaitait retourner à Minas Tirith au plus vite pour aider sa ville et ses hommes. Bien qu'Aragorn fût tenté de suivre Boromir et prendre, enfin, la pleine mesure de son ascendance, il ne pouvait laisser le porteur de l'Anneau suivre sa route, seul.

Les hobbits profitèrent de leur dernière semaine pour parcourir tous les recoins de la Lorièn et graver dans leurs mémoires les merveilles elfiques. Boromir en profita pour lustrer son plastron, faire briller son épée et son bouclier. Il nettoya consciencieusement le grand cor qui l'accompagnait et le rangea près de sa couche, pour pouvoir le remettre au moment du départ, puis se reposa. A la grande surprise des hommes de la communauté, Legolas fit découvrir la Lorien à Gimli. L'elfe aurait voulu passer plus de temps en compagnie de l'étoile du groupe, mais celle –ci était occupée ailleurs, aussi prit-il plaisir à montrer à Gimli ce qu'il ne pouvait montrer à Isleen. La relation qui résultat de ses promenades fut une franche camaraderie et cela soulagea tout le monde, car personne ne voulait revivre les moments de tensions qu'il y avait auparavant entre le seigneur nain et le prince elfe.

Isleen utilisa cette dernière semaine pour essayer de contrôler son pouvoir. Chaque matin elle allait près de la fontaine de Galadriel, pour ne pas y être dérangée. Elle s'asseyait au centre des racines de l'arbre qui surplombait le lieu et tentait de calmer sa respiration et de se détendre. Galadriel lui avait dit qu'en trouvant la source de son pouvoir elle pourrait le contrôler; et même si elle s'épuisait, elle voulait que ce soit fait avant son départ.

La peur de ne pouvoir aider les autres la motivait, aussi Haldir était-il obligé de la faire manger de force et de la ramener dans sa chambre chaque nuit, pour qu'elle ne s'évanouisse d'épuisement. Plus les jours passaient et plus la peur d'Isleen grandissait. Elle n'arrivait qu'à entrapercevoir son don et cela l'inquiétait dans sa capacité à le maitriser un jour. Cette recherche l'empêcha de voir les hommes du groupe, bien qu'elle fût une fois interrompue par Aragorn qui l'interrogeait sur la marche à suivre. Malgré la frustration de l'homme face à son refus de coopérer, elle tint bon et ne lui dit rien, même si cela lui coûtait beaucoup de décevoir les attentes du gondorien.

Au matin de leur départ, plusieurs elfes aidèrent les hommes à préparer leurs affaires, en leur apportant des vêtements et nécessaires de voyage. Les éléments elfiques étaient plus légers que ceux créés par les hommes, aussi la charge des sacs fut allégée.

Isleen prépara seule ses affaires, ne voulant pas être dérangée. Elle n'avait pas réussi à se contrôler et la dangerosité de son pouvoir l'effrayait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. La cicatrice de Boromir lui rappelait sans cesse ce dont elle était capable, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à se détendre. Elle sortit le sac qu'elle avait abandonné dans son armoire un mois plus tôt et entreprit de le remplir de ses différentes affaires, plus d'autre qu'on lui avait gracieusement offertes. La jeune femme constata que sur la plupart de celles qu'on lui avait remises, plusieurs fleurs d'Eleanor étaient brodées ou gravées dans le tissu ou le cuir. Ce constat la fit sourire, aussi décida-t-elle de s'habiller avec les vêtements de la Lorien en signe de respect et de gratitude. Sa tenue ne différait pas de celle qu'elle avait autrefois portée, à cela près que la coupe de sa tunique était plus courte et plus cintrée. Elle s'assura que cela ne la gênerait pas au combat, mais fut vite rassurée par le savoir-faire des elfes.

Une fois son sac fait, elle s'assit sur son lit et contempla la chambre –qu'elle avait détruite puis qu'on avait refait– qui avait été la sienne. Une grosse boule se forma dans sa gorge, aussi se leva-t-elle pour ne pas craquer. Elle rassembla son courage, attacha son sac et ses armes et entreprit de sortir après avoir pris un petit parchemin roulé sur son bureau.

Elle traversa le palais et arriva très vite au lieu qu'elle cherchait. Après avoir frappé à la porte qui l'intéressait, elle coinça le parchemin entre le chambranle et le battant, pour être sûre qu'il ne s'envolerait pas.

-Voilà, j'espère que ça aidera., murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en se dirigeant vers le grand escalier.

Le lieu de rendez-vous pour le départ n'était pas loin de l'étang qui avait occupé la journée de la jeune femme quelques jours plus tôt. Isleen fut surprise de voir autant d'elfes présents sur les lieux, elle qui pensait que leur départ se ferait en toute discrétion. Plusieurs elfes se décalèrent pour la laisser passer tout en la regardant étrangement. La jeune femme fit comme si de rien n'était, même si cela la rendait nerveuse. Elle vit bien vite Haldir et se dirigea vers lui.

-Ah ! Te voilà., lui dit-il, taquin, en la voyant arriver vers lui. Je me demandais si j'allais devoir venir te chercher dans ta cachette.

-Non, tu vois je suis là., lui répondit –elle toujours nerveuse. Tu pourrais me dire pourquoi tout le monde me regarde.

Haldir releva la tête et vit qu'en effet, tous les elfes présents avaient les yeux rivés sur la jeune femme – qui essayait de garder bonne figure – et cela fit grimacer le galadhrim.

-Hum…Il semblerait que le secret de ton identité, ne soit plus un secret., lui répondit Haldir contrarié. Elle a commencé cette semaine pendant que tu étais…et bien, occupée.

-Quoi ! Mais comment ?, s'exclama doucement Isleen. Je ne l'ai dit qu'à vous !

-Il semblerait que la petite conversation que tu as eu dans la salle à manger commune n'est pas été si discrète.

-Rhaaa…Vous et votre fichu ouïe !, bougonna Isleen. Mais je n'ai rien dit à part que je n'étais pas humaine !

-Et il semblerait qu'une fois qu'on se soit éloigné, Legolas en ai parlé à Laurelin.

-Oh cette petite… !, s'exclama Isleen en colère contre le prince elfique et sa soi-disant amie. Et bien sûr, elle l'a répété à tout le monde.

Haldir ne dit rien mais fit la grimace en voyant justement Legolas arrivait en compagnie de la jeune elleth. Cela n'allait pas arranger les rapports entre la rouquine et le prince elfique, bien qu'il pensait que leur relation allait dans un meilleur sens qu'à leur arrivée en Lorièn. Isleen vit également Legolas arriver mais préféra ne pas faire d'esclandre, aussi préféra-t-elle se détourner et installer son bagage dans la première embarcation - allouée pour eux - qu'elle trouvait. Les barques étaient finement travaillées et elles semblaient très légères. Les rames qui allaient avec étaient elles aussi finement gravées et leurs extrémités ressemblaient à de grandes feuilles d'arbres.

Les hobbits arrivèrent près des embarcations et elle put souffler un peu auprès d'eux. Elle aida Merry et Pippin à s'installer dans l'une des barques elfiques. La barque tanga légèrement mais cela ne fut pas un problème, aussi sortit-elle de la barque pour leur donner leurs affaires, laisser sur la rive.

Elle se pencha vers les différents bagages qui trainaient quand une main vint l'aider.

-Merci., dit-elle en relevant la tête, pour tomber sur Legolas qui lui souriait tout en tenant les bagages.

Elle ne dit rien, mais détourna la tête sous les yeux étonnés du prince elfes. Elle savait qu'elle était ridicule mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jalouse de l'elleth et tout ça malgré le temps qu'elle avait passé avec Legolas. Dans un soupir, elle donna les sacs aux deux hobbits qui les calèrent au fond de la barque.

-Tout va bien Isleen ?, demanda Legolas surpris et contrarié par le comportement de la jeune femme.

-Oui, tout va bien. Lui répondit-elle après un temps en levant les yeux vers lui. Je suis désolée, je suis ridicule.

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire dépité et le laissa pour rejoindre – s'enfuir vers – Haldir. Le Galadhrim leva les yeux au ciel mais accueillit la jeune femme.

-Pas un mot.

-Je n'ai rien dit., lui répondit l'elfe. Mais je n'en pense pas moins.

-Justement.

Le galadhrim lui sourit mais son visage perdit vite de sa tranquillité ; et c'est soucieux qu'il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-Tu vas me manquer., lui dit-il en lui attrapant le bras.

-Toi aussi., lui dit-Isleen la gorge de nouveau nouée.

Elle ne savait pas si elle parlait de son départ imminent ou du destin de son ami – car au vu de ses progrès elle ne pouvait pas le sauver – aussi La boule qui était coincée dans sa gorge grossit et des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux. L'elfe voyant son amie ainsi, la prit dans ses bras, ne voulant pas que ses derniers instants en Lorièn soient ternis par des larmes. Isleen s'accrocha au coup de l'elfe, quelques larmes s'écoulant de ses joues.

-Fais attention à toi., lui dit-elle dans l'oreille ce qui fit pivoter la tête de l'elfe dans sa direction.

-Toi aussi., lui répondit-il doucement tout en la relâchant.

Isleen lui fit un sourire mouillé de larmes et s'essuya les yeux d'une façon peu élégante mais la tristesse qu'elle dégageait serra le cœur de l'elfe. Isleen baissa les yeux et dans un marmonnement lui fit comprendre qu'elle allait finir de mettre les sacs dans les barques, aussi partit-elle. Haldir releva les yeux vers le reste du groupe et remarqua Legolas qui le transperçait de ses yeux de glace. L'elfe soupira devant l'attitude des deux jeunes gens et sans faire plus de cérémonie, alla rejoindre Galadriel et Celeborn qui arrivaient.

Tous les membres de de la communauté finirent par faire face au couple. Isleen était placés près de rodon à l'autre extrémité de Legolas. Deux elleth arrivèrent les bras chargés de tissus qui se révélèrent être des capes faites à la bonne taille pour chacun d'entre eux. Ils purent accrocher les capes avec une broche en forme de feuilles de Lorièn ce qui fit sourire Aragorn, Legolas et Isleen. Merry et Pippin admiraient surtout les couleurs changeantes sur la cape, passant d'un gris bleuté au brun le plus profond.

-Avant ce jour, aucun étranger n'avait revêtu l'habit de notre peuple., leur apprit Celeborn qui avait remarqué l'intérêt des deux semi-homme. Puissent ses capes vous protéger totalement, des yeux hostiles.

Merry et Pippin sourirent et accrochèrent leurs capes, très fiers du cadeau qu'on leur faisait. Le seigneur elfe se tourna vers Aragorn et le regarda gravement.

-Plus vous vous enfoncerez dans le Sud, plus le danger s'accroitra. Lui dit-il gravement. Les Orques du Mordor tiennent la rive Est de l'Anduin, mais la rive Ouest n'est guère plus sûre. D'étranges créatures portant la marque de la Main Blanche ont été vues à nos frontières. Il est très rare que les Orques se déplacent au grand jour. Et ceux-ci l'ont pourtant fait. Par le fleuve, vous avez une chance d'atteindre avant l'ennemi, les chutes de Rauros.

Aragorn hocha la tête en remerciement des renseignements fournit par Celeborn.

-Avant votre départ, nous aimerions vous offrir des présents, pour que vous gardiez un souvenir de la Lothlorien., leur dit Galadriel d'une douce voix.

La Dame Blanche se tourna vers deux jeunes elleths qui tenaient entre leurs mains deux grand plateaux d'argent. Galadriel y prit un objet et se tourna vers Legolas.

\- Le cadeau que je vous offre Legolas, est un arc des Galadhrim., lui dit la Galadriel en lui tendant un grand arc gravé de symbole et entrelacs multiples. Digne de l'adresse de nos parents des bois.

Legolas prit l'arc qu'on lui offrait et testa la solidité de la corde. Il sourit fier et heureux d'avoir reçu un tel cadeau. Galadriel se tourna ensuite vers Merry et Pippin qui étaient debouts près de l'elfe aux cheveux platines. Elle leurs tendit à deux belles dagues qu'ils s'empressèrent de sortir de leurs étuis.

-Voici les dagues de Noldorin, elles ont déjà servis pendant la guerre, leur dit-elle en leur souriant tendrement. N'ayez crainte jeune Peregrin Touque, vous trouverez le courage en vous.

Pippin la regarda, surpris qu'elle dise cela de lui mais finit par sourire d'un air gauche. Galadriel s'avança ensuite vers Sam qui la regardait de manière craintive, toujours impressionné par la prestance de la belle elleth.

-Et pour vous Sam Gamegie, une corde elfique faite en hithlain., lui dit –elle en lui tendant une corde aux couleurs de leur cape, très mince mais solide, et qui était soyeuse au toucher.

-Merci Gente Dame, lui répondit Sam quelque peu déçu de son présent. Est-ce qu'il vous reste une jolie dague étincelante ?

Galadriel lui sourit mais ne répondit pas au semi-homme et se retourna vers un Gimli qui semblait nerveux.

-Quel cadeau un Nain demanderait-il aux Elfes ?

-Aucun. Excepté d'admirer la Dame des Galadhrim une fois encore, car sa beauté surpasse celle de tous les joyaux qu'abrite la terre. Lui répondit Gimli les joues légèrement plus rouges qu'à l'accoutumé.

-Vraiment ?, lui demanda Galadriel en lui souriant.

-En vérité il y aurait bien quelque chose. Lui dit-il les joues encore plus rouges. Non je n'ose pas y penser. C'est impensable. C'est ridicule.

-Allez-y, maitre nain., insista doucement la Dame aux cheveux d'or. N'ayez pas peur de demander.

-Je ne désire rien, Dame Galadriel., lui répondit-il en s'inclinant. Rien, sauf, peut-être un seul fil de vos cheveux, qui surpassent l'or de la Terre comme les étoiles surpassent les gemmes de la mine.

Galadriel sourit devant l'audace de Gimli mais dans un geste élégant elle détacha une des boucles de ses cheveux et coupa trois cheveux d'or qu'elle lui donna. Gimli regarda les cheveux qui trônaient dans sa main, un air d'adoration sur le visage. Plusieurs murmures provenant du public se levèrent devant le cadeau offert par Galadriel mais aucunes remarques n'étaient à l'encontre du seigneur nain.

La Dame Blanche se tourna vers Aragorn et porta son regard vers le présent que lui avait offert Arwen.

-Je n'ai rien de mieux à vous offrir que le cadeau que vous portez déjà. Lui dit Galadriel d'un air doux mais triste. _Am meleth dîn. I ant e-guil Arwen Undómiel pelitha_. _(Pour son amour, je crains que la grâce d'Arwen Etoile du Soir, ne s'estompe.)_

\- _Aníron i e broniatha ar periatham amar hen. Aníron e ciratha a Valannor._ _(Je voudrais qu'elle quitte ces rives, et qu'elle rejoigne son peuple. Je voudrais qu'elle prenne le vaisseau pour Valinor.,_ lui répondit gravement Aragorn dont le cœur se serra aux vues de ce qui attendait celle qu'il aimait.

-Ce choix lui appartient. Lui dit en retour la Dame de Lorièn en jetant un coup d'œil sur Isleen qui rougit, puis elle se retourna vers le rodeur. C'est à vous de faire le vôtre, Aragorn. Vous élever au-dessus de vos ancêtres, depuis les jours d'Elendil, ou sombrer dans les ténèbres avec ce qui reste de votre lignée. _Namárië. Oniatha i gerich. Dan, ú-'eveditham, Elessar (Adieu. Vous avez beaucoup à faire. Nous ne nous reverrons pas, Elessar.)_

La belle dame laissa Aragorn et se tourna vers Frodon en souriant. Frodon la regardait un brin méfiant mais s'obligea à ne pas bouger.

-Adieu Frodon Sacquet. Lui dit-elle en lui tendant un objet en forme de goutte et d'un blanc brillant. Je vous offre la lumière d'Earendil, notre étoile bien aimée. Puisse cette lumière vous éclairer dans les endroits sombres, où toutes les autres lumières seront éteintes.

Frodon regarda avec intérêt le cadeau qui lui était donné puis se tourna vers Isleen en lui souriant. La jeune femme lui sourit aussi, très intéressée par le contenu de la fiole. Elle ressemblait aux lumières qui l'avaient accompagné quant-elle était morte. Cela ne l'effrayait pas mais cela lui donna une étrange impression.

-Pour vous, Isleen l'étoilée., lui dit Galadriel qui toucha tendrement la joue de la jeune femme. La tenue que vous portez est le cadeau que je vous fais. Puissiez-vous le portez en souvenir de votre passage chez les elfes de Lorièn.

La jeune femme regarda sa tenue puis sourit à Galadriel. Elle n'avait pas pensé que les vêtements qu'on lui avait donnés lui avait été offerts par la Dame de Lorièn en personne. Elle releva la tête fièrement et Galadriel lui sourit en retours.

-Vous voilà prêts pour votre départ., annonça Celeborn tandis que Galadriel le rejoignait. Que les eaux de l'Anduin vous soit favorable.

Legolas fut le premier à prendre place dans une barque, suivi de Gimli. Aragorn prit place dans la seconde barque et Sam le rejoignit. Merry et Pippin retournèrent sur celle qui contenait leurs affaires et Boromir les rejoint. Frodon regarda une nouvelle fois la fiole, donnée par Galadriel.

-le liquide qui se trouve à l'intérieur, provient de son miroir., lui apprit Isleen en le voyant faire. Le seul endroit de Lorièn où les étoiles sont visibles est au niveau de sa fontaine. C'est un beau cadeau.

Frodon la regarda et acquiesça, se rappelant le lieu décrit par Isleen. Il finit par ranger le flacon dans l'une de ses poches, faisant attention à ne pas la casser et s'installa dans la barque où se trouvait déjà Sam. La jeune femme se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous trois par barques sauf dans celle où elle ne voulait pas aller.

-Il reste une place dans notre barque., lui dit Legolas qui avait bien vu que la jeune femme évitait de regarder ladite barque.

Isleen prit sur elle et monta à l'avant de l'embarcation. Heureusement pour elle, Legolas se trouvait de l'autre extrémité et Gimli les séparaient. La jeune femme s'en voulut de réagir comme ça avec le prince elfique mais la vue de Laurelin qui agitait sa main, en signe d'au revoir, en direction de Legolas la rendait jalouse et aussi particulièrement idiote, il fallait se l'avouer.

-Au revoir, Legolas., dit la belle elleth brune.

Ah parce qu'en plus c'était « Legolas » maintenant ? Isleen se renfrogna encore plus au fond de sa barque sous l'œil rieur de Gimli. Le prince elfique n'avait pas remarqué le comportement de leur compagne de barque tout à sa manœuvre pour éloigner le bateau du bord.

Isleen regardait le rivage s'éloigner lentement quand elle fut coupée par le bruit d'un énorme soupir que poussa le seigneur nain.

-Qu'avez-vous Gimli ? Vous êtes bien mélancolique., lui demanda Isleen en se retournant vers lui. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Legolas la regarder avant de se tourner lui aussi vers le nain.

\- Lors de ce départ, j'ai reçu ma pire blessure. Car j'ai jeté un ultime regard sur ce qu'il y a de plus beau. Dorénavant je ne parlerais plus de beauté si ce n'est du cadeau qu'elle m'a offert.

-Il ne faut pas que vous en soyez triste., objecta Legolas un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le souvenir de la Lothlorien demeura à jamais clair dans votre cœur et jamais il ne s'effacera ni ne vieillira.

-Mais le souvenir n'est pas ce que le cœur désire…, lui répondit en retour Gimli avec un autre soupir.

Legolas rit doucement aux paroles de son ami et son regard passa sur Isleen qui avait pris une des rames et tentait tant bien que mal d'adopter l'allure de l'elfe.

-En effet mon ami., murmura le prince pour lui-même.

Aragon qui était en tête vira vers le sud et navigua au milieu du fleuve. Les deux autres embarcations le suivirent rapidement et Frodon tourna la tête vers les elfes toujours présents sur la rive. Il vit la douce Galadriel lever le bras en signe d'adieu, et le vent porta à eux sa voix qui chantait.

-An si Tintallë Varda Oiolossëo., fredonna doucement Isleen en réponse au chant de Galadriel. Va fanyar maryat Elentari ortanë. *

Ils continuèrent de ramer, accompagnés par la voix lointaine de la Dame Blanche et celle plus proche d'Isleen. Un murmure dans le vent.

.

* * *

.

Ils naviguèrent longtemps. Isleen finit par donner sa rame à Gimli qui insistait pour le faire à sa place, aussi capitula-t-elle face à l'entêtement du nain. Ils accostèrent au moment où le jour déclina et que le crépuscule se fit plus sombre.

Isleen chancela quelque peu sur ses jambes peu habituée à les laisser pliées dans un si petit espace. Elle vit les hommes s'étirer tandis que les hobbits et Gimli ne ressentaient aucune gêne. Le constat que pour une fois une petite taille était un atout, fit rire Isleen, s'attirant les regards interrogateurs des hommes, qui ne lui demandèrent pas de s'expliquer. Les réactions de la jeune femme étant quelques fois – si ce n'est souvent – bizarre à leurs yeux.

-Nous ne ferons pas de feu cette nuit., leur dit Aragorn. Les orques qui ont été aperçus pourraient retrouver notre trace. Installez vos affaires, nous repartons à l'aube.

Isleen fit comme les autres et installa ses affaires sans s'éloigner de ses compagnons. Sa couche était sommaire : sa cape – celle avec laquelle elle avait quitté Fondcombe – était placée près d'un gros morceau de bois flotté et lui servirait de matelas. Le confort de la Lorièn lui manquait déjà. Elle se servirait de sa nouvelle cape comme couverture.

Les hobbits s'installèrent près d'elle tandis que Boromir et Aragorn installaient leurs couches à leurs pieds et que Legolas et Gimli s'installaient près de leur tête. Isleen se demanda pourquoi ils faisaient comme ça – car ils n'avaient jamais disposés leurs couches comme cela auparavant – et lança un regard interrogateur à Aragorn.

-Pour les orques., lui dit-il.

-Ce ne sont pas des orques., lui apprit-elle après un moment décidant qu'il était plus sage de leur dire à quoi ils devraient faire face. Mais des Uruk-haï envoyés par Saroumane.

-oh…Cela et plus problématique que je le pensais., lui dit Aragorn. De Saroumane, vous êtes sûr ?

-Pourquoi est-ce problématique ?, demanda Frodon.

-Ils sont plus forts que les orques normaux et ils peuvent se déplacer en plein jour., lui répondit Legolas le visage fermé. Il ne sera pas facile de les semer s'ils nous pourchassent.

-La main blanche dont parlait Celeborn est le signe de Saroumane., Dit Isleen à Aragorn.

-Pourquoi nous pourchasserait-t-il ?, demanda innocemment Pippin, qui ne voulait pas se retrouver devant ses monstres.

-Ils sont à la recherche de semi-homme., leur dit Isleen préférant les mettre en garde. Pour l'anneau.

Frodon porta la main à l'anneau, culpabilisant de mettre en danger ses trois amis.

-Merci de nous avoir informer de cela., dit alors Aragorn. Nous ferons plus attention. Tenez, mangez et reposez-vous.

Il donna à chacun un morceau de lambas et ils s'allongèrent tous pour dormir. Isleen mit un long moment et tourna plusieurs fois avant de trouver une position qui lui convienne et fermer les yeux. Elle commença à s'endormir quand la voix de Sam l'alerta et la réveilla.

-Dormez monsieur Frodon. Vous ne craignez rien avec nous.

-Je vous mets tous en danger., lui dit Frodon d'une voix basse.

-Vous n'avez pas non plus toucher à votre lambas., le sermonna Sam doucement pour ne pas réveiller les autres. J'ai remarqué vous savez ?

-Je vais bien Sam.

-Non vous n'allez pas bien., lui dit Sam légèrement plus fort. Laissez-moi-vous aider. Je l'ai promis à Gandalf.

-Tu ne peux pas Sam. Pas cette fois. Va dormir., lui répondit Frodon en se retournant vers Isleen.

Frodon vit que la jeune femme était réveillée et qu'elle avait dû tout entendre de leur conversation. Elle ne dit rien mais lui sourit simplement. Elle avança sa main sur la joue du hobbit et la déplaça lentement vers l'anneau qu'il portait sur son torse. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche. C'était son anneau. Mais le contact de la main de la jeune femme calma le battement irrégulier de son cœur et l'angoisse qui lui enserrait le cœur. Le jeune homme déplaça sa main vers la joue de la jeune femme et lui sourit doucement avant de fermer les yeux.

Isleen sentit Frodon s'endormir à son corps qui devient lourd et son souffle qui devint aussi plus profond. Elle s'avança doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et l'enlaça pour qu'il connaisse la paix au moins cette nuit. Elle remarqua que Sam la regardait et il finit par lui sourire, reconnaissant.

Legolas qui avait besoin de moins de sommeil que les autres et qui gardait le camp avait également remarqué l'attitude de la jeune femme envers le hobbit et sourit devant son acte, cela faisait longtemps que le cœur de Frodon n'avait pas était aussi apaisé.

.

* * *

.

A l'aube Aragorn vint les réveiller. Personne ne prononça un mot sur le fait que Frodon avait dormi contre Isleen et elle leur en fut reconnaissante – surtout envers Boromir – et fut heureuse de voir que les traits de Frodon paraissaient moins tirés et que son regard était moins hanté.

Ils reprirent rapidement la route après avoir mangé un autre morceau de lambas et la jeune femme comme Sam vérifièrent que Frodon faisait de même.

Ils se répartirent comme la veille et la rive se fit plus lointaine à mesure que leurs rames entraient et sortaient de l'eau. Isleen regarda inquiète la silhouette de Frodon assis près de Sam. Silhouette dont les épaules étaient basses, presque défaitistes.

-Un sou pour vos pensées., lui demanda Gimli après un long moment de silence.

La jeune femme tourna la tête pour voir Gimli qui la regardait les yeux malicieux. Elle lui sourit sachant qu'il souhaitait détourner ses pensées sombres vers d'autres plus joyeuses.

-Je ne pense qu'à vous, Gimli., lui dit-elle un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Evidemment.

Le nain ne dit rien puis partit dans un grand rire semblable à un grognement. Isleen le rejoignit bien vite sous l'œil plus qu'étonné de Legolas et des autres qui se demandaient ce qui leur arrivait.

-Je le savais., lui dit Gimli les larmes aux yeux à force de rire. Je savais que vous aviez un faible pour moi.

-Mince…Mes coups d'œil n'ont pas été assez discrets ? Moi qui voulait vous montrer ma cheville par accident…, lui répondit en gloussant la rouquine. Moi qui espérait que vous alliez me conter fleurette, voilà maintenant, vous vous moquez !

Le nain repartit dans un grand rire suivit d'Isleen qui le regardait les yeux brillants sous les yeux hallucinés de tous.

-Je ne conte pas fleurette, jeune fille., lui répondit Gimli essayant de garder son calme. Je laisse cela aux jouvenceaux.

-Oh ! Et que faite vous dans ce cas ? demanda Isleen retrouvant son sérieux mais toujours taquine. Etes-vous plus directe avec les dames?

-Je ne dirais rien qui pourrait choquer une jeune fille., lui répondit Gimli goguenard.

Isleen lui lança un sourire fauve et s'avança vers Gimli tout en s'assurant de ne pas tomber à l'eau. Elle se pencha vers le seigneur nain et lui chuchota à l'oreille, pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

-Qui vous dit que je suis encore une jeune fille.

Le rire du seigneur nain retentit une nouvelle fois accompagné par celui d'Isleen. Rire qui se coupa quand la barque sur laquelle ils étaient tanga dangereusement sur les flots rapides. Isleen regarda Legolas qui tenait la rame principale, se demandant ce qu'il se passait, mais celui-ci ne la regardait pas, il tentait de remettre l'embarcation à flot pour éviter qu'ils finissent tous par-dessus bord. Néanmoins la jeune femme remarqua que la pointe des oreilles de l'elfe était toute rouge. Chose que Gimli remarqua également, suivant le regard de la rouquine. Ils finirent par se regarder, Gimli les yeux brillants d'un rire contenu et Isleen choquée des conclusions qui s'imposaient à elle. Legolas avait tout entendu avec son ouïe ultrasensible. Isleen retourna s'asseoir le rouge aux joues tandis que le rire de Gimli résonnait une nouvelle fois devant les autres barques dont les occupants ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait sur la troisième barque.

Ils continuèrent à ramer, ne s'arrêtant pas pour manger mais se contentant de prendre un autre morceau de lambas dans la barque. Isleen se dit qu'ils finiraient par en avoir vite marre de manger ce morceau de pain. Bien que c'était très nourrissant, cela n'avait rien de varié. L'après-midi était bien avancé quand ils traversèrent de grandes gorges de calcaire, Isleen admira le paysage, trouvant une ressemblance avec les calanques du sud de la France qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de voir avec sa famille avant que la maladie ne se déclare. Le paysage était magnifique, elle remarqua le regard émerveillé des hobbits qui ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'un panorama pareil avec les verts pâturages de la Comté.

Isleen entendit un bruit dans l'eau, caractéristique d'un éclaboussement et tourna la tête vers l'arrière de la barque. Un bout de bois flottait et plusieurs remous attirèrent son attention, elle fronça les sourcils.

-Gollum., lui dit Aragorn dont la barque était proche de la sienne. Il nous suit depuis la Moria. J'avais espéré que nous l'aurions semé sur le fleuve, mais il est bien trop malin.

-Il a attendu tout ce temps qu'on ressorte de Lorièn ?, s'étonna Isleen impressionnée par la ténacité du hobbit maudit.

-S'il alerte l'ennemi sur notre position, notre traversée n'en sera plus que dangereuse., intervint d'une voix sombre Boromir.

-Il sait être discret., leur dit Isleen se rappelant de quelque chose. Il est déjà tombé entre les mains des orques du Mordor, je le pense assez malin pour ne pas se faire attraper par ceux de Saroumane.

-En effet., confirma Aragorn. Il est plus malin que les Uruk-haï, et plus discret. Ce qui n'est pas notre cas.

-Nous devrions aller vers la partie droite du fleuve., intervint une nouvelle fois Boromir en regardant fixement Aragorn. Minas Tirith est la route la plus sûre. Vous le savez. De là nous pouvons nous regrouper, pour nous préparer à combattre le Mordor en force.

-Je pense que…qu'il n'y a plus de forces en Gondor qui puissent nous être utiles, lui répondit Aragorn tristement.

-Vous avez été prompt à faire confiance aux Elfes !, gronda le gondorien méchamment. Avez-vous si peu foi en votre peuple ? Oui il y a de la faiblesse, il y a de la fragilité, mais il y a aussi le courage et le sens de l'honneur chez les Hommes. Mais vous ne le voyez pas. Vous avez peur. Toute votre vie vous vous êtes caché dans l'ombre, effrayé pas ce que vous êtes, qui vous êtes !

-Calmez-vous seigneur Boromir., lui intima fermement Gimli.

-De plus, Aragorn a raison., lui dit doucement Isleen ne sachant pas comment aller réagir l'homme à son intervention. Si votre but est de détruire l'Anneau, les forces de Minas Tirith ne serviront à rien à Frodon. C'est déclarer une guerre ouverte au Mordor alors que la seule solution est de rester aussi discret qu'on le peut.

Boromir ne dit rien mais regarda fixement la jeune femme puit reprit la parole.

\- Mais vous nous demandez de marcher droit vers la mort au lieu de choisir à défendre une place forte.

-Je ne conduirais pas l'Anneau à moins de cent lieux de votre cité !, lui dit Aragorn durement. Notre seul rôle est d'aider Frodon à atteindre la montagne du destin.

-Ce serait folie de sacrifier des vies à cela…, lui répondit-il buté.

Plus personne ne dit rien pendant un moment, mais Frodon remarqua une lueur étrange dans les yeux de Boromir qui le rendit mal à l'aise. Isleen le remarqua aussi et le dévisagea fixement sans que le gondorien ne le voie.

Le courant était rapide aussi retournèrent-ils tous à leurs rames et après quelques minutes de traversée, Aragorn donna un léger coup à l'épaule de Frodon pour attirer son attention, tout en ralentissant légèrement la navigation.

-Frodon, regardez !, lui dit Aragorn. L'Argonath.

Devant leurs yeux ébahis apparurent deux statues immenses représentant deux hommes, nobles, la paume gauche en avant. Ils semblaient garder l'entrée du territoire des hommes.

-Depuis longtemps je souhaite contempler les rois de jadis., leur dit Aragorn. Mes ancêtres.

-Qui représentent-t-ils ?, demanda Frodon.

-Les rois Isildur et Anarion. Répondit Boromir en regardant solennellement les deux statues. Ils marquent la frontière nord du Gondor.

Les embarcations passèrent entre les deux statues, minuscules devant le gigantisme de leur taille. Ils continuèrent de naviguer mais finirent par trouver un point sur la rive où accoster sans danger. Comme la veille Aragorn leur intima de s'endormir rapidement et comme la nuit précédente, Isleen permit à Frodon de s'endormir sans difficulté, sous le regard reconnaissant de Sam et d'Aragorn qui veillait sur le camp.

.

* * *

.

Huit jours passèrent et ils continuaient à descendre le fleuve de l'Anduin. Les paysages ne changeaient plus beaucoup rendant la navigation monotone. Isleen contemplait l'eau claire le menton appuyé dans l'arc de son coude, placé contre le plat-bord du petit bateau, pour passer le temps, contemplant les quelques poissons qu'elle voyait nager tranquillement. Un bruit incongru dans la tranquillité de ce début de crépuscule la fit se redresser soudainement. Elle tourna la tête vers Legolas qui avait lui aussi reconnu le son: le bruit sec de cordes d'arc.

-Couchez-vous !, hurla Legolas au reste de la compagnie. Les orques attaquent !

Isleen se jeta dans la barque dans un couinement, près de Gimli, en se protégeant des projectiles avec son sac. Au même moment une flèche se planta dans un bruit sourd à l'emplacement où sa tête était placée auparavant, la faisant déglutir difficilement.

Elle releva légèrement la tête pour voir comment s'en sortait les autres et vit une flèche filer droit sur Frodon, elle frappa le hobbit entre les omoplates mais la flèche ne fit que ripper sur la côté de mithril – qu'il avait heureusement remit en partant – et tomba à l'eau. Une nuée de flèche sifflaient au-dessus d'eux avant de retomber, pointes mortelles. Isleen s'attendait à tout moment à entendre un cri déchirant

-Les tirs viennent de l'ouest !, s'écria Aragorn. Vite Boromir, Legolas ! Il faut pagayer jusqu'à la rive Est. Le couvert des arbres nous protégera !

-Et si des orques se trouvent sur la rive Est !, demanda Boromir qui suivit quand même l'embarcation d'Aragorn.

-Nous ne pouvons rester ainsi à découvert !, lui cria-t-il. Vite !

Chaque personne des barques qui avaient une pagaie à la main s'efforça de ramer avec plus de vigueur. Isleen se pencha même sur l'eau – faisant fit du danger – et pagaya à l'aide de ses mains, même si ses efforts étaient vains, il valait mieux ça que ne rien faire. D'autres sifflements lui firent baisser la tête, mais par chance aucunes flèches ne les touchèrent. Quand ils s'approchèrent de la rive, Legolas lâcha sa rame au fond du bateau et après avoir empoigné son arc sauta sur la terre ferme et couru pour trouver un point de hauteur.

Gimli réussit à accoster sur la rive et Isleen se jeta à terre. Elle aida le seigneur nain à remonter le bateau et ils le cachèrent dans les fourrées. Les autres membres du groupe les imitèrent et ils réussirent à se cacher à couvert des arbres.

Isleen grimaça en entendant les cris stridents et les grognements des orques sur l'autre rive. Elle rejoignit Frodon qui lui prit la main. Elle remarqua qu'il tremblait, et bien qu'elle n'en menait pas large elle aussi, elle lui serra l'épaule de sa main libre et lui offrit un sourire crispé.

Frodon leva les yeux et vit Legolas dans toute sa hauteur, tenant l'arc des galadhrim au creux de ses mains. Isleen suivit son regard et ne put détacher son regard du prince elfique. Il avait vraiment une prestance majestueuse et la jeune femme déglutit. Il ne remarqua pas que deux paires d'yeux le regardaient, se contentant de fixer la rive adverse.

Au même moment, Frodon sera fortement la main d'Isleen qui se retourna vers lui. Le hobbit était pâle et de la sueur était visible sur son front et dans ses boucles noires. Il porta sa main à la blessure que lui avait été donné à Amon Sul plusieurs mois en arrière. Isleen en voyant le geste comprit tout de suite et releva la tête vers l'elfe qui avait perdu plusieurs couleurs. Au même instant une grande ombre les recouvra, emportant avec elle toute la lumière des étoiles. On pouvait entendre les cris des orques qui accueillaient la créature ailée et Isleen serra brusquement le hobbit contre elle, dans une tentative futile de le soustraire au regard de la monture infernale. La monture d'un Nazgûl.

Mais le bruit de la corde qui lâche lui fit relever la tête, chantant au-dessus du fleuve et Isleen put voir Legolas qui venait de tirer sa flèche vers la créature. Le monstre ailé fit une embardée et poussa un cri rauque avant de chuter et de s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Les cris des orques cessèrent brusquement et Aragorn leur fit signe de le rejoindre. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois, suivant le gondorien.

Ils installèrent un campement de fortune mais personne n'arrivait à s'endormir, trop crispés et tendus par les orques qu'ils devinaient à proximité. Isleen s'assit légèrement à l'écart des autre, voulant mettre ce temps à profit pour continuer à s'entrainer.

Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de faire abstraction des bruits qui l'environnait et respira profondément. Elle parvint à se détendre après plusieurs minutes d'effort et elle pouvait sentir son pouvoir affleurer au seuil de sa conscience. Elle le sentait mais ne savait pas comment s'en servir. Le bruit d'une personne s'approchant la déconcentra et elle ouvrit les yeux contrariés. Contrariété qui disparut dès qu'elle vit Frodon devant elle.

-Tout va bien ?, lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé., lui dit-il sans répondre à sa question. Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête et Frodon vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il semblait aller mieux que tout à l'heure mais ses yeux semblaient encore hantés.

-C'est étrange., lui dit-il tout bas. Je suis moins angoissé lorsque tu es près de moi. Comme si tu soulageait une partie de mon fardeau.

-Je suis là si tu as besoin de moi., lui répondit-elle soucieuse. Enfin…

-Jusqu'à ce que nos chemin se séparent., murmura-t-il si doucement qu'elle crut avoir mal entendu. C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas parler à Aragorn. Car nous n'allons pas tous au même endroit.

La jeune femme le regarda stupéfaite mais pas étonnée qu'il ait compris pourquoi elle ne voulait rien dire, malgré les demandes répétées d'Aragorn. Elle acquiesça lentement et il lui fit un sourire triste.

-Cela va me manquer., lui dit-il ensuite tandis qu'ils regardaient les autres membres du camp essayer de dormir. De bien dormir grâce à toi.

Isleen sourit tristement à Frodon qui semblait plus abattu que d'habitude. Elle avait réfléchit à ce qu'elle devait faire pour Frodon. Le suivre ou le laisser partir. La raison avait eu raison de son choix, elle ne passerait pas inaperçu avec Frodon et si par malheur l'Ennemi les attrapaient, il n'y aurait plus rien sur cette terre pour l'arrêter.

-Tu ne seras pas seul., lui répondit Isleen néanmoins soucieuse d'alléger son fardeau.

-Je ne veux pas le mettre en danger., lui dit-il en regardant Sam qui réussit à s'endormir. Des fois j'aurai aimé que l'anneau ne vienne jamais à moi.

-C'est le choix de Sam de t'accompagner et ton choix d'avoir voulu continuer à le porter., lui rappela Isleen sans le brusquer

Frodon la regarda étrangement mais ne dit rien, puis finit par hocher la tête. Isleen qui le regardait remarqua que la poche interne de sa tunique brillait étrangement.

-C'est le mithril qui brille comme cela ?, demanda la jeune femme en désignant la tunique à Frodon.

-Non, c'est la fiole de Dame Galadriel., lui répondit le jeune homme en sortant la dite fiole. Le liquide brillait légèrement. Je la garde près de moi. Juste là, pour qu'elle ne casse pas et que je ressente la paix de la Lorièn.

Le hobbit désigna son cœur avant de ranger la fiole.

-Et ça fonctionne ?

-Pas vraiment, non. Lui dit-il avec un sourire triste. Mais peut-être qu'au fur et à mesure ça fonctionnera.

Isleen sourit doucement mais continua à regarder la fiole. Son cœur s'emballa légèrement et ses mains se mirent à trembler sans qu'aucune raison ne vienne à l'esprit de la jeune femme. Mais seule la certitude et l'urgence que quelque chose devait être fait, lui fit demander après Frodon.

-Peux-tu me prêter ton flacon ?, demanda Isleen réfléchissant rapidement. Je te le redonne tout de suite après.

Frodon se demandant pourquoi elle lui demandait ça, prit le flacon et le lui tendit. Il remarqua que les mains de sa jeune amie tremblaient quand il le lui donna. Il la vit regarder intensément le contenu de la fiole qu'elle avait placé au creux de ses mains. Il la vit fermer les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes. Rien ne se passa et Frodon se demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Aragorn qui discutait avec Boromir, Legolas et Gimli – tandis que les hobbits dormaient – remarqua l'étrange manège de la jeune femme. Ses interlocuteurs s'aperçurent qu'Aragorn ne les écoutaient plus, regardèrent vers la jeune femme et Frodon.

Le jeune hobbit continuait de dévisager la jeune femme, qui ne bougeait plus du tout, semblant en transe. Puis une lumière dorée apparut légèrement sur la peau de la belle rouquine, tandis que ses yeux s'ouvraient lentement, dévoilant les yeux d'or habituels. La lumière sur la peau d'Isleen sembla s'écouler lentement vers ses mains, dont la couleur s'intensifia puis la lumière d'or disparu et Isleen reprit conscience avec la réalité.

Elle papillonna des yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit les cinq hommes la regarder mais n'en eu cure. Elle ouvrit les mains, sourit et tandis le flacon à Frodon pour qu'il le prenne.

-Voilà maintenant je serais toujours avec toi, quoiqu'il arrive., lui dit-elle avec douceur.

Frodon regardait le flacon avec intérêt. Là où il n'y avait que la lumière blanche des étoiles d'Ereandil, se mêlait maintenant une lumière d'or. Frodon releva des yeux surpris vers Isleen qui lui souriait, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Il replaça la fiole dans sa tunique et le contact avec sa peau propagea à Frodon un bien être qu'il ne connaissait que lorsque la jeune femme le prenait contre lui, la nuit.

-Oui, tu es là., lui dit-il.

.

* * *

.

Le matin les découvrit accrochant sur leurs dos leurs sacs. Ils n'avaient pas eu signe de vie des orques, mais préférait prendre les devants et repartir au plus vite. Ils arrivèrent sur la rive et entreprirent de sortir les barques de leurs cachettes et de les remettre à flots. Ils pagayèrent rapidement, toute les rames servaient avec vigueur et Isleen pouvait deviner à leur maintien les raideurs des hommes suite à leur nuit trop courte. La jeune femme était tout aussi fatiguée, bien qu'elle ait réussi à s'endormir rapidement après l'utilisation de son don, elle n'avait fait que se réveiller au moindre bruit un tant soit peu suspect.

Ils naviguèrent longtemps, ne s'arrêtant pas pour manger, grignotant une bouchée de lambas dans les bateaux. Aragorn qui était sur le bateau de tête semblait savoir où aller, aussi personne ne lui demanda des comptes.

Vers le milieu d'après-midi, fourbu, il annonça qu'ils accosteraient pour se reposer, vers ce qu'il semblait être les rives d'un lac. Merry et Pippin qui en avait marre des Lambas avaient fabriqué des cannes à pêches artisanales, ce soir ils souhaitaient manger du poisson ! Personne ne les en empêcha, car chacun en avait aussi marre qu'eux.

Ils installèrent leur camp de fortune et chacun vaqua à ses occupations, bien qu'Aragorn demanda qu'ils ne s'éloignent pas du camp.

-Nous traverserons le lac à la tombée de la nuit., leur apprit-il en s'asseyant sur un bois flotté. Nous cacherons les bateaux et continuerons à pieds. Nous atteindrons le Mordor par le Nord.

Gimli qui était assis sur sa couche non loin de lui grogna tout en recrachant la fumée de sa longue pipe.

Isleen, qui s'était allongée –son épée placée près d'elle - sourit devant l'air grognon du nain et ferma les yeux, tentant de rattraper un peu de sommeil.

-Un problème seigneur Gimli ?, demanda Aragorn fatigué.

-Alors il nous suffira simplement de trouver notre chemin à travers Emyn Muil, un labyrinthe infranchissable fait de rochers coupants comme des rasoirs., grogna Gimli d'une voix grave. Et après cela ce sera encore mieux. Une région de marécages gluants et puants à perte de vue !

-Oui c'est notre route. Lui répondit Aragorn d'une voix lasse. Je vous suggère de prendre du repos afin de recouvrer vos forces Maître Nain.

-Recouvrer mes ... Ah !

Isleen pouffa, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'écouter leur conversation. Une ombre surgit devant ses yeux et la fit ouvrir les yeux. Legolas se tenait devant elle, regardant Aragorn.

-Nous devrions partir maintenant.., lui intima-t-il.

-Non. Les Orques patrouillent sur la rive Est, il vaut mieux attendre que l'obscurité nous cache. Lui répondit Aragorn. Je ne veux pas risquer qu'ils nous embrochent avec leurs flèches, comme hier.

-Ce n'est pas la rive Est qui m'inquiètes. Lui dit Legolas en fronçant les sourcils. Une ombre et une menace grandissent dans mon esprit. Quelque chose approche, je le sens.

Isleen se releva, se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise face aux paroles du prince elfique. Elle regarda en tout sens sentant qu'il manquait quelque chose mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Un nuage de fumée blanche lâché par Gimli attira son attention quand il pointa sa pipe vers Sam et Pippin qui le regardaient.

-On n'a pas besoin de recouvrer nos forces, nous les Nains., leurs dit Gimli le visage grave. N'oubliez pas ça jeunes Hobbits !

-Où est Frodon ?, demanda Merry mettant la lumière sur le malaise de la jeune femme.

-Non Frodon !, s'exclama-t-elle en se levant rapidement sous les yeux surpris des membres du groupe.

-Isleen, que vous arrive-t-il ?, demanda Aragorn en se levant lui aussi.

-Il est en danger., lui dit-elle paniquée, en cherchant du regard Boromir, qui bien sûr, était lui aussi absent du camp. Non, non !

-Isleen, que se passe-t-il ?, demanda Legolas en lui prenant le bras la tournant vers lui.

Le contact de l'elfe fut un électrochoc pour Isleen. Elle se dégagea vivement des bras de l'elfe et s'enfuit vers la forêt. Elle devait faire quelque chose.

-Isleen ! Attendez !, ordonna Aragorn. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Isleen ! cria Legolas.

-Boromir va tenter de prendre l'anneau !, cria-t-elle sans s'arrêter. Les Uruk-Haï arrivent !

La jeune femme courut rapidement cherchant à retrouver le hobbit, le plus vite possible, mais elle n'entendit rien, ni ne vit rien dans ce labyrinthe de pierre et de végétation.

Seulement voilà, elle ne pouvait abandonner… car si elle courrait ainsi, c'était pour que le gondorien ne connaisse pas le funeste destin qui venait justement à sa rencontre.

.

* * *

 **REVIEWS?**

 **D'ailleurs je n'ai pas encore fini le prochain chapitre, du coup Boromir il meurt où non? À vos votes ;)**

* : watch?v=E6XnzglBjxc

Chant de Galadriel fait par une soliste.


	23. La chute du Cor

.

Bonjour tout le monde!

Voilà le 23° chapitre, déjà ! Et plus que 10 jours avant le réveillon et noël ! Gniii je suis contente :)

.

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !

Au mois prochain et n'oubliez pas de commenter ( ce sera mon cadeau de noël!).

Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et je vous dit à l'année prochaine ! :)

.

Disclaimer : l'histoire originelle appartient à Tolkien !

.

Réponse review sans compte :

 **Alea :** Quelle review ! Je devrais t'embaucher pour écrire des chapitres haha ! Je sais que je maltraite Boromir mais dans le film il m'avait insupporté alors que dans le livre, il est un peu plus chevaleresque...Legolas est un peu un handicapé des sentiments, il n'y connait rien aux femmes, c'est sûr! Et Isleen l'impressionne aussi un peu (les elfes sylvains sont très en phase avec les étoiles et là il en a une devant lui, le choc pour son petit cœur!).

Non Grima ne sert pas à grand chose ! C'est Gollum qui a une grande utilité car il plonge dans la lave avec l'Anneau et le détruit.

J'espère que la suite te plaira! À très vite!

 **Guest :** Merci pour ta review !

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Chapitre 23 : La chute du Cor**

.

.

Frodon s'était éloigné du camp pour réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire. L'Anneau était de plus en plus lourd autour de son cou mais la fiole contenant le liquide argenté et doré arrivait à le détendre néanmoins. Il sourit du cadeau que lui avait fait Isleen.

Mais pour l'heure il devait choisir. Aragorn voulait prendre par le nord et l'accompagner vers le Mordor, mais Isleen lui avait confirmé que leur route devait se séparer, la quête de Frodon n'était plus celui du gondorien, qui lui, en avait une autre. De plus, la taille des hobbits était plus discrète que celle, immense, des hommes qui l'accompagnaient. Il devrait partir seul. Les méfaits de l'Anneau allaient s'étendre, il s'en rendait compte en voyant les regards de Boromir sur lui, ces derniers jours.

Il continua de marcher, sans faire attention où ses pas l'amenait. Il gravit les marches d'une bâtisse en ruine, recouverte de mousse et de feuilles mortes, passa à côté d'une tête de statue faisant sept fois sa taille – statue qui lui rappela l'Argonath, aperçu il y a peu.

-Aucun de nous ne doit se promener seul. Vous moins que les autres., lui dit Boromir qui apparut devant lui les bras chargés de bois pour le feu, le faisant sursauter.

Le gondorien se baissa pour attraper un autre morceau qui ferait l'affaire et se tourna vers le jeune hobbit qui ne lui avait rien répondu.

-Tant de choses dépendent de vous., continua le gondorien, la lueur de nouveau présente au fond de ses yeux. Frodon ?

Le jeune hobbit qui avait baissé les yeux, releva la tête à l'appel de son nom.

-Je sais pourquoi vous recherchez la solitude., lui dit Boromir en s'approchant lentement vers lui, attentif au mouvement du jeune hobbit. Vous souffrez, je le vois jour après jour. Etes-vous sûr de ne pas souffrir inutilement ? Laissez-moi vous aider. Il y a d'autres moyens, Frodon. D'autres chemins à emprunter.

Frodon fronça les sourcils et s'obligea à ne pas bouger, malgré la peur qu'il ressentait face au regard de Boromir.

-Je sais ce que vous allez dire, lui répondit Frodon essayant de garder une voix calme. Et vous parlez sagement, mais mon cœur me met en garde.

-En garde ?, demanda Boromir d'une voix plus dure en s'avançant rapidement vers Frodon qui le contourna légèrement, ne voulant pas se faire acculer par l'homme. Contre quoi ? Nous avons tous peur. Mais laisser cette peur nous guider détruirait l'espoir qu'il nous reste. Ne voyez pas que c'est folie ?

-Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen !, lui répondit Frodon, tentant de raisonner l'homme.

-Je ne requiers que la force de défendre mon peuple !, hurla-t-il à Frodon en jetant à terre les branches de bois qu'il avait dans les bras. Si vous acceptez de me prêter l'Anneau…

-Non !, s'exclama Frodon apeuré par l'homme. Il recula, tenant l'Anneau dans sa main, regardant autour de lui ce qui pourrait l'aider.

\- Pourquoi reculez-vous ? lui dit Boromir en s'arrêtant, les sourcils froncés. Je ne suis pas un voleur.

Pour Frodon, cela restait à voir.

-Vous n'êtes pas vous-mêmes., lui répondit-il tout de même essayant de le raisonner, puis il se retourna et chercha à rejoindre le camp pour retrouver Aragorn et les autres. Il se rendait compte que s'être éloignés seul, du campement, avait été une très mauvaise idée.

Boromir le regarda longuement puis son visage se transforma en un masque de dégout et de colère.

-Quelles chances croyez-vous donc avoir ? Ils vous trouveront., gronda-t-il en avançant rapidement sur Frodon qui prit peur et se mit à courir. Ils prendront l'Anneau et vous les supplierez de vous achever sans attendre !

Frodon tenta d'échapper au gondorien mais les jambes de l'homme et sa force étaient plus fortes que les siennes. Il réussit à rattraper rapidement le semi-homme et le jeta à terre. Frodon essaya d'échapper à la prise de Boromir tout en maintenant l'Anneau pour qu'il ne le prenne pas.

-Pauvre fou ! L'Anneau n'est à vous que par un malheureux hasard !, hurlait le gondorien dans son délire. Il devrait être à moi ! Donnez-le-moi ! Donnez-le-moi !

-NON ! NON !, cria Frodon complétement affolé.

-Donnez-le-moi !

-FRODON !, hurla une voix féminine au loin.

-NON !, cria Frodon en se débâtant comme un diable, donnant des coups de pied à l'homme pour tenter d'échapper à sa prise. ISLEEN !

-Frodon!

Devant la rage de l'homme et sa poigne, Frodon enfila l'Anneau à son doigt disparaissant des yeux du gondorien. Celui-ci surprit, lâcha le hobbit qui en profita pour lui asséner un coup dans le ventre, permettant à Frodon de s'enfuir, laissant l'homme seul à genoux sur les feuilles mortes.

.

* * *

.

Isleen continuait de courir tous ses sens exacerbés par la panique et l'instinct de survie. Elle entendit sur sa droite un bruit de lutte et partit à sa rencontre, espérant ne pas tomber sur les orques.

-FRODON ! hurla-t-elle reconnaissant la voix du gondorien qui hurlait.

La jeune femme s'arrêta essayant de définir d'où le bruit venait, car l'écho se répercutait à travers la forêt. Elle entendit la voix de Frodon qui l'appela, aussi se remit-elle à courir de nouveau, espérant arriver à temps vers le hobbit.

-Frodon ! c a-t-elle encore une fois – bien qu'elle savait que l'on pouvait la repérer ainsi.

Aucun bruit ne répondit à son appel. Elle regarda autour d'elle sans savoir par où se diriger, toute la végétation se ressemblait. Elle grogna face à son acte impulsif... manquerait plus qu'elle tombe sur les Uruk-Haï maintenant.

.

* * *

.

Frodon courait loin de Boromir dans un sillage brumeux dû à l'Anneau, il arriva à la ruine qu'il avait traversé plus tôt et gravit les quelque marches qui se trouvait là. Son cœur battait très fort dans poitrine, son souffle était hasardeux et soudain il le vit.

L'Œil.

Et il sut que l'Œil l'avait vu.

Il recula, effrayé, terrifié, et tenta d'enlever l'Anneau qui appelait son véritable maître. Le hobbit tomba à la renverse et atterri dans les feuilles mortes dans un bruit sourd, en réussissant à se défaire du bout de métal.

Il remit l'anneau sous sa chemise et se releva quand une ombre surgit devant lui.

.

* * *

.

Aragorn avait rapidement perdu la trace d'Isleen. Malgré ses talents de rôdeur, la jeune femme avait le pas léger. Il avait distancé le reste de leurs compagnons qui les avaient suivis, aussi se retrouva-t-il seul face à la végétation de la colline.

Rien n'allait selon son plan.

Quelle folie avait touché Boromir pour qu'il s'en prenne ainsi au hobbit. Il s'en voulut car il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'homme ne commette un tel acte. Il n'avait pas été assez attentif à la folie qui habitait les yeux du gondorien, il avait pensé que l'homme ne tenterait rien. Il avait eu tort. Il continua à courir et tomba sur une vieille ruine en pierre qui avait dû au temps jadis être une belle demeure.

Il s'arrêta de courir lorsqu'un bruit sourd se porta à sa gauche. L'homme fit quelques pas, sans un bruit, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention d'ennemi éventuel. Mais il tomba sur le hobbit qu'ils recherchaient tous. Celui-ci le regarda avec des yeux effrayés, aussi le gondorien se décala pour ne plus être à contre-jour et que le hobbit le reconnaisse.

Malheureusement, cela n'eut que peu d'effet sur Frodon, dont les yeux continuait à être effrayés.

-Frodon ?, demanda Aragorn tentant de ne pas appeuré plus encore le hobbit.

Celui-ci se releva prestement et fit face à l'homme, le regard soupçonneux.

-Il s'est emparé de Boromir., lui dit Frodon, sur la défensive, et Aragorn comprit qu'il parlait de l'Anneau.

-L'Anneau, où est-il ?, demanda Aragorn en s'approchant de Frodon.

Mauvaise idée, car le hobbit recula rapidement.

-Reculez ! N'approchez pas !, intima Frodon d'une voix dure quoique tremblante.

Frodon ne lui faisait plus confiance. Cette constatation fit mal à Aragorn, mais le mal de Boromir avait été fait.

-Frodon ! Attendez., lui dit Aragorn en levant sa main en signe de paix. J'ai juré de vous protéger.

-Mais pouvez-vous me protéger de vous., lui demanda Frodon d'une voix triste et lasse. Isleen ne ressent pas l'effet de l'anneau, mais vous ? Vous le détruiriez ?

Le hobbit accompagna ses paroles, en enlevant l'anneau de son cou et le tendit à Aragorn, les mains tremblantes. L'homme regarda fixement le bijou, repensant un brève instant que c'était ce bout de métal qui avait causé la chute des siens. Il avait peur de ce que l'anneau pourrait lui faire faire, aussi repoussa-il la main tendue de Frodon.

-Jusqu'au bout j'aurais été à vos côtés. Lui dit Aragorn en s'agenouillant en face du hobbit. Jusque dans les flammes du Mordor.

Frodon lui sourit tristement et remit le bijou à son cou. Aragorn ne pouvait détruire l'Anneau à sa place car il ne savait pas s'il était assez fort pour échapper à l'emprise du mal. Etait-il comme son ancêtre ? Aussi cette tâche lui incombait et Aragorn comprit que ce moment était celui des adieux.

-Je le sais. Alors veillez sur les autres., lui répondit Frodon avec un sourire triste. En particulier Sam. Il ne pourra comprendre. Et n'en voulez pas à Isleen, elle ne pouvait pas vous le dire.

Aragorn hocha la tête, comprenant maintenant les réticences de la jeune femme à lui dévoiler la route à suivre. Le gondorien regarda le hobbit mais un bruit attira son attention et le fit froncer les sourcils.

-Les orques !, s'exclama-t-il en se relevant rapidement jetant un œil au fourreau du hobbit qui confirma ses craintes.

Frodon baissa les yeux sur Dard et la sortit de son fourreau. Il constata que la lame était bleutée, signe que des orques étaient tous proches. Il regarda d'un œil affolé Aragorn qui sortait son épée. Les mugissements et autres grognements se firent entendre, bien trop proche au gout de l'homme.

-Allez Frodon ! Courrez !, lui dit le Aragorn le regardant une dernière fois avant de se détourner. Courrez !

.

* * *

.

Isleen essaya de se repérer dans la végétation et lorsqu'elle fut capable de reconnaitre un morceau de bâtisse en ruine, elle relança sa course vers Frodon. Un grognement sur sa gauche lui fit tourner la tête, aussi, ne vit-elle pas la pente abrupte de la colline. Elle tomba et dévala le sol sur plusieurs mètres avant de finir sa course contre un tronc arbre couché au sol, où elle se cogna la tête fortement.

Plusieurs points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux, mais elle se mordit la langue avec hargne pour ne pas s'évanouir. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment. La brusque douleur qu'elle s'infligea permit à son esprit de retrouver une certaine mobilité, qui lui permit de se traîner à couvert de l'arbre pour ne pas se faire repérer. Elle tâta sa tête et elle grimaça en sentant que sa blessure poissait le sang.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle entendit rapidement un grognement venant sur la gauche. Elle tourna la tête et ses yeux tombèrent sur un Uruk-Haï affreusement laid. Il avait de petits yeux porcins d'un orange sanguinaire et des dents plus noires que blanches, sans parler de l'odeur qui émanait de sa personne. La jeune femme grimaça tendit qu'il s'avançait vers elle.

Isleen se releva prestement, échappant de justesse à un coup d'épée – bien que l'arme ressemblait plus à un morceau de taule qu'on aurait aiguisé – et chercha à prendre son épée.

-Putain!, jura la jeune femme en agrippant le vide de sa main et se rappelant que son épée était restée sagement sur sa couche.

Isleen maugréa contre sa mauvaise fortune et recula et se baissa rapidement pour échapper au coup d'épée rageur de son adversaire qui essayait de nouveau de la décapiter et en profita pour sortir une de ses dagues – qui heureusement était à sa place – et la planta dans le cou laissé sans protection, point faible du monstre. Le sang noir jaillit de sa gorge et la créature s'effondra à ses pieds dans un râle, sans manquer de l'asperger avec son sang. La main de la jeune femme était souillée de sang frais, aussi prit-elle soin d'essuyer sa lame et sa main avec de la mousse qu'elle trouva sur le tronc qui ne lui avait pas beaucoup servit.

Elle se trouvait dans une cuvette et décida qu'il fallait qu'elle sorte rapidement si elle ne voulait pas que d'autres orques la retrouve. Elle réussit à sortir de là, en s'aidant de quelques racines solides et elle recommença à courir quand elle entendit la voix de Merry.

-Hey vous ! Par ici !, cria au loin la voix de Merry. Par ici !

.

* * *

.

Aragorn faisait face à une quarantaine de créatures. Il fut surprit, bien qu'il ne le montra pas, par leurs heaumes et boucliers de fer. Ils étaient récents et avait l'air plus solide que celles que portaient les autres orques qu'ils avaient combattu auparavant.

Le groupe avançait en formation serrée, puis dans un grognement animal, plusieurs orques se détachèrent du groupe pour s'avancer vers lui.

Très conscient de son environnement, il remarqua en deuxième ligne, un Uruk dont la tête était peinte d'une main blanche. Il reconnut la marque de Saroumane et serra les dents. Il vit la bête le regarder d'un air haineux.

Le gondorien d'un mouvement leste du bras, lacéra le cuir de protection et le ventre du premier orque qui s'avança face à lui, ne laissant aucune chance à son adversaire. Un autre arriva sur lui et il échappa de peu au coup d'épée, en se baissant rapidement et tailladant l'arrière des genoux de l'orque, le faisant tomber à terre, sans moyen de se relever.

Plusieurs orques arrivèrent sur lui et dans un large mouvement d'épée il put les maintenir à distance, s'aidant de sa lame et de son coude lorsqu'ils étaient trop proches.

Il devait garder l'attention des orques sur lui, pour donner à Frodon le temps de s'enfuir.

Il transperçat d'un coup d'estoc le visage grimaçant d'un adversaire, ne comptant plus le nombre d'orque qui succombait à ses coups. Pour ne pas se laisser submerger, il grimpa sur les marches étroites de la bâtisse qui se trouvait derrière lui, obligeant ses ennemis à venir le combattre un par un.

Il vit plus qu'il n'entendit le chef Uruk-Haï ordonné à plusieurs de ses bêtes de poursuivre Frodon. Une vingtaine de ses effectifs partirent sur les pas du semi-homme.

Non ! Tout serait alors perdu !

Aragorn sauta des marches pour empêcher la fuite des orques.

-Par Elendil !, cria-t-il en se jetant à terre.

Il tomba lourdement sur plusieurs d'entre eux, les faisant trébucher et les empêchant de suivre Frodon – bien qu'une partie du groupe disparu dans la forêt. Un orque tomba directement sur sa lame et son corps glissa lentement contre le métal. Il se dégagea pour continuer à combattre, lorsque Legolas suivi de Gimli apparurent. Legolas tirait flèches sur flèches pour les arrêter et Gimli écrasait son marteau de guerre avec une grande force, éclata les crânes de ses ennemi tout en criant.

-Allez-y Aragorn., lui dit Legolas en poignardant d'une flèche un orque trop proche. Retrouvez-les !

Le gondorien couvert par le prince elfique suivit les orques qui avaient pu s'échapper pour suivre Frodon, espérant arriver avant eux.

.

* * *

.

Merry et Pippin, courraient à en perdre haleine, les orques aux trousses. Eux qui avaient voulu sauver leur ami Frodon se retrouvait pourchassés par des bêtes hideuses, grognant fortement. Ils contournèrent plusieurs ruines, tentant désespérément d'échapper à leurs poursuivants. Ils courraient vite, mais les orques avaient de plus grandes jambes qu'eux.

-Ça marche !, s'exclama Pippin qui n'en revenait pas.

-Je le vois bien Pippin !, lui répondit Merry affolé en contournant un bloc de roche. Cours !

Ils réussirent à distancer leurs poursuivants grâce aux obstacles qu'eux contournaient très facilement. Ils finirent par traverser un petit pont en pierre mais se figèrent d'un coup. Une dizaine d'orque arrivait par le nord. Ils étaient pris au piège.

Un orque arriva sur eux, muni d'une hache au long manche de bois, tenue par un orque de haute taille. Merry ouvrit des yeux d'effroi et sera de toutes ses forces le bras de Pippin.

Ils allaient mourir.

.

* * *

.

Aragorn rattrapa les orques qui avaient pris de l'avance. Il était suivi de près par Legolas et Gimli qui tuaient les orques à l'arrière. Il s'arrêta tentant de retrouver le chemin qu'avait pris Frodon, espérant que les autres hobbits soient en sûreté sur la rive.

Aragorn fut sauvé d'un coup d'épée par Gimli qui s'était approché et qui empêcha un Uruk de l'atteindre. Le seigneur nain bloqua de sa hache, la lame adverse et d'un mouvement leste du poignet écrasa la gorge de l'orque.

Aragorn le remercia d'un signe de tête puis reprit le combat, ne voulant pas représenter une proie immobile. Il planta un poignard dans le ventre d'un orque qui venait à sa rencontre et lui écrasa le crâne contre une pierre.

Gimli désarma un adversaire et le tua d'un coup de hache. Le nain semblait enragé face aux orques, comme s'il n'avait pas eu son comptant de cadavres lorsque, dans la Moria, il avait découvert ses semblables morts.

Legolas tuait avec une rapidité surprenante les ennemis qui lui faisait face, il était déterminé à les exterminer bien que ses yeux montraient une certaine panique. Non pas pour lui, mais pour la jeune femme qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis qu'elle se'était enfuie pour retrouver Frodon. À chaque gorge tranchée, à chaque cœur qui cessait de battre, il ne pouvait penser qu'au cadavre d'Isleen qu'il avait peur de découvrir.

.

* * *

.

Pippin regarda l'orque foncer sur eux, sûr que c'était pour leur dernier instant. L'orque arriva et leva sa hache prête à s'abattre sur eux, quand Boromir se plaça devant l'arme et empoigna le manche, empêchant l'orque de l'utiliser. L'épée du gondorien rentra facilement dans la chaire brune du monstre, lui faisant lâcher un dernier râle avant de tomber, inerte.

L'intervention de Boromir, secoua les deux hobbits qui sortirent leurs dagues pour protéger leurs vies. Tout n'était pas perdu.

Le gondorien trancha dans le vif, et plusieurs orques périrent de sa lame. Merry et Pippin réussirent à en tuer plusieurs malgré leurs petites tailles qui se révéla être un atout, le visage grimaçant mais la détermination visible dans leurs yeux.

Boromir lança un poignard qui atterri dans la gorge d'un orque qui s'était dressé derrière Merry, lui sauvant ainsi la vie.

Plusieurs cadavres les entouraient, mais Boromir eut l'impression que le nombre d'orques ne diminuait pas.

Ils avaient besoin d'aide.

.

* * *

.

Les trois hommes continuaient à se battre contre leurs adversaires, bien que le nombre aient diminué. Legolas tira flèches sur flèches et abattu nombre d'ennemi tandis que Gimli acheva l'un des siens. Aragorn était en difficulté avec un orque hargneux qui essayait de le mordre au visage, ayant tous deux perdu leur armes. Tandis qu'ils luttaient, l'orque tomba lourdement sur Aragorn, transpercé par la flèche de l'elfe.

-Merci. Lui dit Aragorn.

-Il nous faut les retrouver., répondit Legolas. Avez-vous vu Isleen ?

Aragorn hocha négativement la tête et le visage de l'elfe se ferma bien qu'on pouvait y voir une douleur sourde.

Au même instant ils entendirent le son grave et profond d'un grand cor.

-Le cor de Boromir !, s'écria Legolas en se tournant vers le bruit.

Aragorn le dépassa rapidement en leur disant de le suivre et ils se remirent à courir. Au détour d'une ruine, ils aperçurent plusieurs orques, les rejoignit et le combat recommença.

.

* * *

.

Isleen qui essayait de retrouver les hobbits décida de suivre la trace des orques, car contrairement aux hobbits, eux ne cherchaient pas à être discrets.

Elle suivit les grognements mais se rendit très vite compte, que son plan n'était pas très au point, quand l'un d'eux chercha à la tuer, bien qu'elle avait cherché à être discrète. Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, un orque l'avait prise à revers et seul son grognement lui permit de garder la vie sauve. Elle tomba à terre, empêchant la lame de l'orque de la transpercer et elle ressortit ses dagues. Elle se remit sur ses pieds et engagea le combat, se déplaçant rapidement, ne laissant pas à l'orque l'occasion de la toucher.

Son adversaire feinta et lui lança un coup de pied dans le ventre la propulsant sur le sol, lui faisant lâcher ses armes. La jeune femme eu la respiration coupée et l'orque en profita pour la tirer en arrière, lui empoignant sa tresse, réveillant pas la même occasion l'élancement de sa blessure à la tête. La jeune femme hurla de douleur et de colère mêlée, l'orque y allant franchement.

Elle s'accrocha au bras de l'orque et faisant fi de la douleur, se propulsa avec l'aide de ses jambes pour frapper le monstre à la tête. Elle n'arriva pas à l'atteindre mais l'assaut de la jeune femme fit lâcher la prise de l'orque qui recula, une décharge lui ayant traversé le bras.

-Ne me touche pas, espèce de monstre puant !., s'écria la jeune femme, ses yeux d'or fixés sur lui.

L'orque recula légèrement en grognant, affolé par le changement qui émanait de la rouquine qui profita de sa retraite pour reprendre ses dagues. Elle se jeta sur lui et lui assena plusieurs coups à la gorge et au poitrail, la rage au ventre. Elle finit par se relever, la fatigue lui engourdissant les membres. Elle comprit qu'elle avait encore fait une crise mais n'en fit pas grand cas, vu que ça lui avait permis de battre son adversaire.

Elle essuya la lame de ses dagues sur les vêtements de l'orque ne voulant pas salir les siens plus qu'il ne l'étaient déjà.

Bien entendu, les autres orques qu'elle avait pris en chasse étaient loin maintenant, aussi se référa-t-elle au bruit de bataille quand le cor de Boromir raisonna. Elle se releva prestement, ramenant en ordre ses pensées, et repartit légèrement étourdie, suivant l'appel. Elle courut tandis que le cor résonnait une deuxième fois et Isleen espérait qu'elle arriverait à temps avant que Boromir ne soit tué. L'homme était infect avec elle, mais il ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi !

Elle arriva rapidement au niveau d'une cuvette et vit que plusieurs orques arrivaient sur elle. Elle empoigna ses dagues avec plus de force et se jeta sur les monstres. Elle trancha, transperça et éventra autant qu'elle put, semblant danser au milieu des feuilles mortes. Le sang noir de ses adversaires poissait ses vêtements et ses mains, mais elle continuait à se battre.

Un troisième son de cor retentit au moment où Isleen achevait son dernier adversaire, les autres ayant décidé de combattre l'homme du Gondor. Elle se précipitât à leur suite et arriva sur une hauteur, au moment où le gondorien recevait sa troisième flèche, la faisant grimacer au bruit qu'elle fit en transperçant la chair de Boromir.

Le temps sembla ralentir pour la jeune femme et les événements qui régnaient dans la clairière. Elle remarqua en premier lieu les blessures de Boromir, une flèche longue et noire était figée au niveau de l'articulation de l'épaule de sa main d'épée, empêchant l'homme de se battre correctement. La deuxième flèche l'avait atteint à la cuisse et l'homme posait sa jambe de façon grotesque en tentant de protéger les deux hobbits effrayés qui étaient derrière lui. La dernière flèche était logée dans son ventre, ce qui inquiétât grandement Isleen.

La jeune femme remarqua l'Uruk-Haï qui tenait un arc, immense et noir comme la nuit. Une main blanche ornait son crâne et Isleen su que c'était l'un des chefs de l'expédition. Elle s'élança en avant tout en remettant prestement ses dagues en places, tandis que l'orque bandait son arc pour tirer une quatrième fois, ses yeux passant entre l'orque et le gondorien qui avait remarquer l'archer. Elle se faufila telle une anguille entre les orques qui essayaient de l'attraper et parvint à prendre le bouclier d'un cadavre en chemin, puis se jeta à terre et dérapa sur les feuilles mortes.

TCHANGK

La violence du choc remonta le long de ses bras et se propagea à son dos, la faisant reculer légèrement. Elle abaissa le bouclier et vit la tige d'une flèche dépasser de son bouclier volé. Elle regarda d'un air mauvais l'Uruk-Haï qui abaissa dangereusement son arme, lui jetant un regard féroce.

-Isleen ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite là., demanda d'une voix faible le gondorien en se relevant.

-J'essaye de vous sauver la vie !, lui répondit la jeune femme en se levant et en sortant ses dagues, essayant de tenir en respect les orques.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, je m'en sortait très bien tout seul., lui répondit l'homme en s'effondrant à moitié sur elle.

-C'est l'évidence même !, grogna Isleen en le repoussant. Elle gardait un œil sur l'Uruk-Haï ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne les attaquait pas.

\- Allez-vous en, c'est dangereux ! lui-intima Boromir en essayant de l'éloigner. Et amenez les semi-hommes avec vous.

-La femelle., grogna le chef orque en langue noire. Le maître veut la femelle et les semi-hommes. Tuez l'homme.

Isleen comprit que le chef Uruk-Haï l'avait reconnu bien qu'elle n'ait pas comprise un mot et la poigne sur ses dagues s'accentua, blanchissant ses articulations.

Elle alla à la rencontre d'un orque qui s'avançait vers elle et d'un mouvement rapide du bras droit elle lui trancha la gorge. Elle entendit Boromir se battre – elle ne savait comment dans son état – derrière elle, tandis que les hobbits jetaient des pierres, grosses comme le poing, sur leurs adversaires, avant d'empoigner leurs dagues et de se jeter sur les orques.

Isleen était aux prises avec deux ennemis quand elle sentit une flèche noire la frôler, elle n'eut que le temps de se retourner avant de voir le projectile s'enfoncer dans le ventre du gondorien. Celui-ci la regarda, puis s'effondra sur le côté, ne bougeant plus.

-BOROMIR !, hurla la jeune femme en essayant de rejoindre le gondorien.

Mais deux bras puissants lui saisir les épaules durement et elle n'eut le temps de voir que le sourire mauvais d'un orque avant que le noir l'emporte.

Merry hurla, suivi de Pippin quand il vit l'homme du Gondor s'effondrer, augmentant leur rage au combat. Ils se jetèrent comme un seul homme sur les orques mais ils n'eurent aucune chance et les orques les jetèrent sur leurs épaules et se mirent à courir, abandonnant les lieux. Merry et Pippin essayaient de se débattre mais leurs poings n'étaient pas assez forts pour abattre les orques. Ils continuèrent à regarder Boromir avant qu'un orque qui portait Isleen sur ses épaules leur passe devant.

.

* * *

.

Aragorn arriva rapidement à la clairière espérant que ses compagnons étaient encore en vie quand il remarqua plusieurs orques et le chef Uruk-haï encore présent. Il nota qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de vie de ses compagnons. Et c'est à ce moment-là, que l'orque à la main blanche, s'avança et Aragorn put voir que le corps de Boromir gisait à quelques mètres du monstre. Le reste des orques courut en rejoindre d'autres mais le chef Uruk-Haï bandait son arc, prêt à infliger une dernière blessure au corps de Boromir.

Sans attendre plus et refusant qu'on souille le corps d'un homme désarmé, Aragorn s'élança et sauta sur l'Uruk au moment où celui-ci tirait sa flèche. Le projectile fut détourné et il partit en direction des arbres.

L'Uruk-Haï se débarrassa d'Aragorn d'un mouvement brusque d'épaule, les faisant rouler au sol, tous les deux. L'Uruk prit un bouclier en se relevant et tira son épée. L'homme et le monstre échangèrent plusieurs coups, jusqu'à ce que l'Uruk ne propulse Aragorn contre un arbre et lui coince la tête avec son bouclier, avant de le rejoindre essayant de le décapiter. Aragorn réussit in extremis à sortir de son piège et lacera le ventre de son ennemi. L'Uruk ne sentit rien et jeta à terre Aragorn qui échappa de peu à l'épée mortelle. Il contre-attaqua en plantant un poignard dans la cuisse de l'orque, qui poussa un grognement de douleur et flanqua son poing sur la joue de l'homme, ce qui l'assomma à moitié. L'Uruk fou de colère, l'empoigna par sa tunique et lui envoya un coup de tête qui le propulsa en arrière.

Aragorn se mordit la langue en atterrissant violement sur le sol, remplissant sa bouche de sang. Il leva la tête et vit le regard fou de l'orque sur lui, tandis qu'il léchait le poignard qu'il avait sorti de sa cuisse. Aragorn se releva en titubant légèrement après que l'Uruk lui ai envoyé son poignard à la tête. Il fallait en finir vite s'il ne voulait pas mourir, ses forces diminuant plus rapidement que celles du monstre. Ils échangèrent plusieurs coups, avant qu'Aragorn ne lui tranche son bras d'épée et le décapite.

L'homme resta à fixer le cadavre de l'orque tandis qu'il reprenait sa respiration. Puis il se redressa et repartit vers le corps de Boromir. Au même instant, Legolas et Gimli arrivèrent et le rejoignirent.

-Regardez !, s'exclama-t-il s'arrêtant. La dague d'Isleen !

L'elfe se pencha et prit l'objet dans sa main puis il releva la tête et le tendit à Aragorn. L'homme du Gondor le regarda tristement.

-Elle a été capturée., lui confirma Aragorn en regardant la dague puis son ami. Elle a dû se battre avec Boromir et ils l'ont emmené.

-Il faut qu'on aille à sa recherche !, s'écria l'elfe, le regard féroce.

-Nous devons d'abord retrouver Frodon !, s'exclama Aragorn. Il a peut-être été emmené !

-Vous ne savez pas ce qu'ils lui feront subir !, hurla Legolas le regard fou.

-Regardez., interrompit Gimli d'une voix rauque.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le nain et ils virent qu'il tenait dans ses mains le cor brisé de Boromir. Au même instant des bruits de courses, venant à leur rencontre, se firent entendre. La fureur du combat encore dans leurs veines, Aragorn sera le manche de son épée, Legolas tendit son arc et Gimli agrippa fortement sa hache, de nouveau prêt à combattre.

.

.

* * *

.

Reviews ?


	24. La course poursuite

.

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

 **Bonne année 2019, puisse cette année vous apporter du bonheur !**

Pour ma part cette année commence très bien, nous avons atteint – et même dépassé – **les 100 reviews** ! Je suis très heureuse que l'histoire de notre Isleen (oui elle vous appartient aussi un peu !) vous plaise toujours autant.

D'ailleurs un très grand **MERCI** pour vos reviews – J'ai l'impression de me répéter car je vous le dis dans les messages que je vous envoie en réponse ^^ - mais cela m'aide beaucoup ! Le nombre de reviews plus en plus important m'encourage à écrire de nouveaux chapitres. Après celui-là, il ne m'en restait plus d'avance, mais votre engouement et vos messages m'ont motivé comme jamais et j'ai écrit deux chapitres la semaine dernière permettant de reprendre de l'avance ! Donc continuez comme ça, vous êtes mon inspiration !

Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse profiter du chapitre, mais je vous annonce une petite surprise en fin de chapitre )

Bonne lecture à tous et au 15 du mois prochain !

.

Disclaimer : l'histoire originelle n'est pas de moi mais de Tolkien.

Réponses aux reviews sans compte :

 **Elw :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir ! Je suis dans le même état que toi, j'attends avec grande impatience de pouvoir écrire la suite de l'histoire et d'arriver à certains points, mais l'avantage que j'ai c'est que je connais la suite !

Merci aussi, je suis très contente que mon histoire soit de plus en plus suivie, ça me fait chaud au cœur ! Et encore plus quand on me laisse plusieurs messages J

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et à très vite !

.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 24 : La course poursuite**

.

Le bruit de course se fit plus proche, accélérant le cœur des trois hommes. Les doigts du prince elfique serraient tant l'arc que le bois grinçait dans sa main. Aragorn tenait fermement la garde de son épée, un œil rivé sur les bois, l'autre sur le corps gisant de Boromir. Gimli lançait des regards courroucés de gauche à droite, grognant dans sa barbe.

La tension était à son comble quand cinq silhouettes se présentèrent devant eux, surgissant du couvert des arbres. Legolas abaissa son arme tout comme ses deux compagnons, surpris de cette apparition.

Haldir, le chef des nouveaux venus, les regardait d'un air grave.

-Haldir !?, s'étonna Aragorn, perdu. Mais…Comment ?

-Qu'est-ce vous faites là ?, demanda sans préambule Legolas, étonné lui aussi.

-Isleen m'a prévenu., répondit Haldir en leur montrant un morceau de parchemin. Nous avons fait aussi vite que nous pouvions pour vous rattraper.

-Que…Quoi ?, répondit Aragorn, qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

-Vous arrivez trop tard., leur apprit Gimli d'un ton grave. Isleen a été emmenée par les Uruk.

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça., répondit Haldir, soucieux malgré tout du sort de son amie. Où se trouve le seigneur Boromir ?

Aragorn ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais le regard que lui lança Haldir l'arrêta. L'homme lui indiqua du doigt le corps de Boromir et l'elfe s'y précipita, suivi de ses hommes. Legolas, Gimli et Aragorn les suivirent, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait faire du corps.

-Je ne comprend pas, leur dit Legolas, glacial. Il est mort ! Que voulez-vous faire de plus ?

-La tristesse aveugle vos sens, Legolas Tranduilion., rétorqua Haldir.

Haldir, aidé de ses hommes, retourna le corps de l'homme, sans mouvement brusque, et le placèrent sur le dos. Legolas regarda Boromir et ses yeux finirent par s'écarquiller.

-Il est vivant !, s'exclama-t-il, abasourdi.

-À peine, répondit Haldir en se relevant, laissant ses compagnons s'occuper de l'homme.

-Nous avions cru qu'il était mort, intervint Aragorn qui s'en voulut de n'avoir pas vérifié.

Haldir ne dit rien, comprenant la méprise de l'homme. Il regarda ses compagnons soigner le gondorien. Le premier elfe retira d'un sac qu'il portait plusieurs fioles et bandages de lin. Il cassa la flèche coincée dans l'articulation de l'épaule et forma un garrot au niveau de l'épaule à l'aide d'une sangle en cuir, puis enleva la flèche d'un coup sec, appuyant fortement sur la plaie pour éviter qu'il ne fasse une hémorragie.

Pendant ce temps, l'un de ses compagnons porta aux lèvres de l'homme une fiole et l'obligea à boire.

Une deuxième équipe s'occupait de la cuisse de l'homme, réalisant les même gestes. Ils enduisirent les plaies d'une pâte jaune pâle très odorante et firent deux bandages propres, puis cassèrent les deux flèches qui s'étaient figées dans le ventre de l'homme mais ne les enlevèrent pas.

Les quatre elfes se relevèrent et, sur un signe d'Haldir, partirent rapidement dans les bois.

-Où est-ce qu'ils vont ?, demanda Gimli en les regardant disparaître.

-Fabriquer de quoi emmener le blessé.

-Vous allez l'emmener ? Mais Il ne tiendra jamais jusqu'en Lorièn, rétorqua Aragorn soucieux.

Les hommes ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer que le gondorien était fiévreux et qu'il risquait de mourir d'un empoisonnement du sang à cause des flèches.

-Il tiendra s'il veut vivre., répondit Haldir, simplement. La potion que mes hommes lui ont administrée permettra qu'on arrive en Lorièn sans qu'il n'ait de dégâts irréversibles.

-Et pour les deux flèches qu'il reste ?, demanda Legolas.

-On s'en occupera dans un lieu plus adapté, répondit Haldir en regardant d'un air dégouté les cadavres des orques. Les enlever ici serait trop dangereux.

Les hommes d'Haldir revinrent sur ses paroles et commencèrent à assembler de longues et épaisses branches de bois pour former un brancard de fortune.

Aragorn était nerveux, Boromir était mal en point, Isleen et les hobbits avaient disparus il ne savait où et eux attendaient que ce soit terminé, alors qu'il y avait tant à faire.

-Quel était le mot d'Isleen ?, demanda Aragorn se rappelant du parchemin que leur avait montré Haldir à son arrivé.

-Elle m'a décrit ce lieu et quatre mots, lui répondit Haldir, se tournant vers l'homme. Sauver Boromir. Flèches d'orques. Il n'a pas était très difficile de comprendre.

Aragorn, hocha la tête le regard sombre. Isleen était au courant de ce qui allait se passer, et elle n'avait rien dit ! Il aurait pu empêcher ça ! Une colère sourde s'empara de lui, mais elle le déserta tout aussi rapidement qu'elle était venu, se rappelant un détail.

-Frodon !, s'exclama-t-il en regardant Legolas et Gimli. Nous devons le retrouver et rejoindre Merry, Pippin et Sam. Nous devons faire vite.

Les quatre elfes d'escorte mirent le seigneur Boromir sur leur brancard de fortune et se tournèrent vers Haldir, attendant ses ordres. Aragorn les guida à travers les arbres, retrouvant rapidement le chemin vers leur campement.

Le camp était comme il l'avait laissé, la cape d'Isleen se trouvait dans un coin, son épée posée dessus prêt de son sac. Les effets du reste du groupe étaient eux aussi toujours posés au même endroit qu'avant leur départ précipité.

-Où sont les hobbits ?, interrogea Gimli sombrement.

-Il manque une embarcation, constata Legolas qui s'était approché de la rive pour aider ses semblables à installer le gondorien mal en point, dans une barque, permettant de réduire le trajet. Nous en avions trois et il n'en reste que deux.

Aragorn qui regardait d'un œil funeste ce qu'il restait de sa compagnie et du campement, se tourna vers l'elfe et s'approcha, il examina la pelouse verte avec soin.

-Les traces sont nettes et n'appartiennent pas à des orques. Elles sont trop légères, leur indiqua-t-il en désignant les traces sur le sol.

L'homme se déplaça sur sa droite et montra un tracé plus net.

-Ici. Un hobbit est venu patauger dans l'eau et est remonté sur la rive., continua-il.

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? demanda Gimli, les sourcils froncés.

Aragorn ne dit rien mais regarda une nouvelle fois le campement et trouva ce qui l'avait chiffonné.

-il manque deux sac, indiqua-t-il à ses compagnons. Je pense que l'un deux est celui de Sam.

-Alors il n'a pas été enlevé par les orques., confirma Legolas. Et l'autre, à qui est-il ?

-Frodon., lui répondit-il, se rappelant de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le hobbit. Frodon est parti avec la barque et Sam l'accompagne.

-Mais pourquoi partir sans nous ?, demanda Gimli.

-C'est un acte courageux qu'a fait Frodon., lui répondit Aragorn. Il ne voulait pas entrainer ses amis à la mort. Mais il n'avait pas compté sur la témérité de Sam.

-Il n'y a donc pas de choix., s'exclama d'un ton bourru le maître nain. Nous devons prendre la dernière barque et tenter de le rejoindre. Ne voyez-vous rien sur l'autre rive, Legolas ?

L'elfe ne répondit pas, partagé entre son envie de retrouver Frodon et son envie viscérale d'arracher Isleen des griffes des orques.

-Le destin de Frodon n'est plus entre nos mains., répondit Aragorn à sa place. Et nous devons retrouver Isleen ainsi que Merry et Pippin. Je suppose qu'ils ont été emmenés avec notre jeune amie.

-La communauté a failli., dit alors Gimli d'une fois grave et sourde.

-Pas si nous restons loyaux les uns envers les autres, lui dit Aragorn. Nous n'abandonnerons pas Isleen, Merry et Pippin à une mort atroce. Pas tant qu'il nous restera des forces.

Haldir s'approcha du groupe, ayant fini d'installer le gondorien dans la barque. Ses compagnons attendaient qu'il les rejoigne pour partir vers la Lorièn.

-Retrouvez-la, dit Haldir à Aragorn, qui hocha la tête. Je compte sur vous.

-Sauvez-le, demanda à son tour Aragorn, en désignant l'homme du Gondor.

L'homme, l'elfe et le nain regardèrent les elfes partirent puis, sur ordre d'Aragorn, ils s'empressèrent de réunir leurs possessions.

-Débarrassons-nous de tout ce qui n'est pas nécessaire !, rappela Aragorn. Nous allons chasser de l'orque !

-Oui !, s'exclama Gimli heureux d'être de nouveau en mouvement et lança un regard à l'elfe.

Legolas ne dit rien mais un sourire carnassier flotta sur ses lèvres en réponse.

Il s'approcha de la couche de la jeune femme, prit son épée et l'accrocha à sa taille, sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu s'en séparer. Concernant le reste de ses affaires, il hésita plus longuement, ne voulant pas laisser ce qui lui appartenait derrière lui, car c'était peut-être la seule chose qu'il restait d'elle, alors il caressa doucement l'étoffe d'un de ses vêtements mais finit par se résigner à laisser son contenu.

Il se releva et constata que Gimli et Aragorn avait installé les affaires qu'ils laisseraient derrière eux, dans la dernière embarcation. L'elfe les rejoignit et plaça le sac d'Isleen et après avoir caressé le cuir, s'éloigna, rejoignant Aragorn qui était fin prêt.

Gimli s'approcha une dernière fois vers la barque et plaça en son centre le cor brisé du gondorien, tout en espérant que les elfes le sauvent. Il poussa ensuite l'embarcation qui s'éloigna de la rive et continua son chemin, l'emportant vers le courant qui devenait plus fort. Le seigneur nain rejoignit ses deux compagnons et tous trois partirent vers la clairière, où les cadavres des orques reposaient.

Ils y arrivèrent plus rapidement que la première fois et plissèrent du nez à l'odeur de putréfaction qui commençait à se répandre.

Aragorn releva plusieurs traces de pas d'orques qui partaient vers le nord, bien que cela soit aisé vu que les orques n'étaient pas connus pour leurs pieds légers.

Les trois compagnons s'élancèrent alors, rapide comme le vent, laissant derrière eux les arbres. Ils gravirent de nombreuses collines et leurs ombres grandissaient à mesure que le soleil couchant profilait ses derniers rayons sur leurs silhouettes grises.

.

* * *

.

La horde d'orque avançait à vive allure malgré les trois personnes qu'ils transportaient sur leurs dos. Leurs pas martelaient le sol d'un bruit sourd et continu, témoin de leur passage, les fins brins d'herbe ployaient sous le poids de leurs armures de fer et de cuir.

Pippin, agrippé au cou d'une de ses créatures, était secoué de soubresauts. Il était le seul de ses compagnons à être éveillé. Il regarda d'un air paniqué près de lui, Merry dont les yeux étaient fermés et dont les cheveux étaient poissés de sang. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers le visage d'Isleen, seule partie de son corps qu'il pouvait voir, vu qu'elle était portée par l'un des Uruk-haï de la troupe et non accrochée à son cou. Pippin fixait terrifié les lèvres pâles de la jeune femme, ses yeux fermés et le sang qui goutait légèrement de la blessure qu'elle avait à la tête. Il craignait que la belle rouquine ne se réveille jamais.

-Merry !, appela-t-il en chuchotant ne voulant pas attirer l'attention des orques.

Malheureusement pour lui, Merry ne répondit pas et l'orque qui le portait s'éloigna de Pippin.

-Merry ! appela le hobbit plus fort, mais son appel n'eut pas de réponse.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer, quand le chef du groupe s'arrêta et les enjoignit à faire de même. Une quinzaine de gobelins et orques de moindre mesures les rejoignirent alors, sortant de derrière les rochers. Pippin ouvrit grand les yeux, plus effrayé encore qu'il ne l'était déjà. La situation empirait de plus en plus pour le sort des trois compagnons.

Un orque s'approcha de l'Uruk en chef et le regarda d'un air revêche, de ses petits yeux porcins.

-Vous êtes en retard, Uglúk., cracha-t-il d'une voix crayeuse. Notre Maître s'impatiente. Il veut les petits rats de la Comté et la femelle.

Le dénommé Uglúk laissa échapper un grognement de gorge, faisant frémir Pippin, mais qui n'impressionna pas les nouveaux venu.

-Je ne reçois pas d'ordre d'un orque véreux., grogna-t-il d'une voix grave, s'attirant dans le même temps un regard venimeux de l'orque et un grognement aigu. Saroumane aura son butin. Nous allons les livrer.

Puis avec un regard dédaigneux, le chef Uglúk se retourna vers sa troupe, se détournant de l'avorton qui lui faisait face.

Pippin détourna son regard de la scène quand Merry émit un bruit de gorge. Son ami semblait de plus en plus mal en point, ce qui finit d'alarmer Pippin.

-Merry !, l'appela-t-il inquiet. Merry ! Réveille-toi!

Ses appels n'eurent aucun effet, aussi se tourna-t-il vers un des orques présent et s'arrêta sur la gourde qu'il portait à ses lèvres, buvant son contenu.

-Mon ami est souffrant !, lui dit-il, mettant sa terreur de côté pour parler à la créature sombre. Il lui faut de l'eau, pitié !

Mais celui-ci ne donna aucun signe qu'il l'avait entendu. Néanmoins, Uglúk, le chef des Uruk-haï, qui s'était approchait d'eux, lui, l'avait entendu.

-Souffrant, dis-tu ?, demanda Ugluk le regard vicieux, se tournant vers l'orque à la gourde, un sourire mauvais. Donne-lui un peu de la bonne médecine !

Pippin comprit son erreur quand l'orque tandis la gourde vers la bouche ouverte du hobbit et lui fit couler dans la gorge un liquide marron d'où s'échappait une forte odeur.

-Arrêtez ! s'écria Pippin en voyant Merry s'étouffer et tousser.

-Il ne supporte pas cette potion !, hurla Uglúk mauvais, faisant rire les membres de sa horde.

-Laissez-le ! cria Pippin hors de lui.

Pippin lui jeta un regard noir, mais son attention fut portée sur Merry quand celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, toussant la boisson marron qui coula le long de son menton.

-Pourquoi ?, demanda Ugluk en s'approchant du hobbit. Tu en veux aussi ?

Pippin ne répondit pas, trop figé de peur pour réagir.

-Alors tais-toi, ou je te ferais couiner.

La promesse qu'il lut dans le regard du chef l'obligea à ne pas répliquer. Uglúk, fier d'avoir terrifié le hobbit, se détourna et regarda vers la jeune rouquine, toujours évanouie. Il grogna, ne voulant pas ramener un cadavre à Saroumane, sachant qu'il serait puni pour cela si ça arrivait. Ils devaient accélérer le pas. Pippin prit peur en voyant l'Uruk-haï s'attarder sur leur jeune amie, et retint son souffle jusqu'à ce que le chef de la horde retourne à l'avant du groupe.

-Merry !, appela une nouvelle fois Pippin en se tournant vers son ami.

-Pippin., répondit faiblement Merry dont le visage était barbouillé de liquide marron.

-Tu as mal ?, demanda Pippin, soulagé qu'il lui réponde enfin.

-ça va., répondit Merry une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Je jouais la comédie !

-Tu jouais !, lui dit Pippin, un peu vexé du tour de son ami.

-Oui, je t'ai eu toi aussi, lui répondit-il sous le regard inquiet de son ami. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

-Je m'en faisais pour toi., lui répondit Pippin acide. Et pour Isleen, elle ne bouge plus depuis plusieurs heures !

Merry grimaça légèrement du ton de son ami et son regard vira vers le visage de la jeune femme, et constata la pâleur de sa peau.

-De la chair humaine !, s'écria Uglúk dans un grognement. Ils ont suivi nos traces ! En avant !

Pippin pivota la tête vers Merry qui le regarda d'un air confiant, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Aragorn !, s'exclama Pippin, ravi.

La horde s'élança rapidement et les hobbits furent de nouveau secoués. Pippin ne réfléchit pas plus et entreprit d'arracher avec ses dents la broche de Lorièn qui ornait sa cape. Il cracha l'objet à terre en faisant attention qu'aucun des orques ne remarque sa manœuvre.

.

* * *

.

La montagne sur laquelle se tenaient les trois compagnons descendait abruptement sous leurs pieds. Plusieurs rochers s'étendaient sous leurs pieds, autant de cachettes possibles pour de nombreux ennemis.

Gimli regardait le paysage d'un air buté mais sa vue ne pouvait voir au-delà comme celle l'elfe présent à ses côtés.

-En tout cas, nous n'avons plus besoin d'une piste pour trouver notre chemin., remarqua le seigneur nain à Aragorn qui regardait le chemin à emprunter. Nous devons trouver un sentier pour descendre aussi vite que possible.

-Je doute que vous en trouviez un plus rapide que celui que les orques ont emprunté., lui répondit le gondorien. En avant mes amis !

Les trois compagnons amorcèrent leur descente et bientôt la montagne laissa place à une terre de collines et de rochers. Ils avancèrent rapidement, autant que leurs jambes pouvaient en supporter et bientôt la fin de matinée s'annonça. Aragorn courrait aussi vite qu'un jeune cerf et distança ses deux compères. Legolas, qui aurait pu aisément le dépasser, préféra rester proche de Gimli qui soufflait déjà comme un bœuf, l'effort constant, lui coupant la respiration. Trois jours qu'ils pourchassaient la horde d'orques sans se reposer, ni reprendre leurs souffles et ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à les rattraper.

Aragorn distança ses compagnons et prit appui sur un rocher de grande envergure. Il s'allongea et colla son oreille contre la roche. Un léger mais constant bruit sourd se fit entendre. Aragorn fronça les sourcils et releva la tête, mécontent.

-Ils ont forcé l'allure., se dit-il pour lui-même, ses compagnons étant trop loin pour l'entendre. Ils ont dû sentir notre présence.

Il se tourna vers Legolas qui l'avait presque rattrapé et s'écria qu'ils devaient faire vite. Legolas regarda Aragorn s'élancer et chercha des yeux Gimli qui les suivaient.

-Allez Gimli !, s'écria Legolas au seigneur nain, qui apparaissait derrière un rocher.

Puis l'elfe se remit à courir. La peur ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la rive du fleuve et il craignait de ce que les orques avaient eu le temps de faire à la jeune femme. Bien sûr qu'il s'inquiétait aussi pour les deux hobbits, mais son cœur et son âme ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'en faire plus pour l'étoile. Les sentiments qui l'animait lui étaient inconnus et le perturbaient grandement.

Gimli continuait sa course, ses poumons brûlant de plus en plus et sa respiration sifflante étaient des signes qu'il aurait dû arrêter cette folie, mais il devait rejoindre ses compagnons. Il ne serait pas dit qu'un nain abandonnerait les siens !

Gimli regarda Aragorn et Legolas courir comme le vent et il s'arrêta pour souffler un instant, les jambes quelque peu tremblantes.

-Trois jours et trois nuits de poursuite., grogna-t-il dans sa barbe tout en inspirant une grande quantité d'air. Sans manger. Ni se reposer. Et aucun signe de notre gibier, alors que peut bien raconter un rocher ?

Gimli souffla une dernière fois et se remit en marche, essayant de rattraper ses deux compagnons.

.

* * *

.

-Isleen…Isleen…

Elle avait mal. A la tête, principalement, mais tout son corps l'élançait, comme si on l'enserrait dans un étau duquel elle ne pouvait échapper.

-Isleen…Isleen…

La jeune femme savait qu'on l'appelait mais elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre connaissance, elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux, elle avait trop mal. Et elle était fatiguée. Dormir lui ferait du bien, elle en était sûre.

-ISLEEN !

La jeune femme ouvrit grand les yeux en gémissant doucement, de peur qu'on ne l'attaque mais, alors qu'elle pensait voir un être hideux, elle se trouva face au visage amical – quoique terrifié – de Pippin. Il tenait dans sa main une bande de linge qui, elle le remarqua, provenait de la tunique du hobbit.

La rouquine cligna des paupières, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Pippin se trouvait là. Son dernier souvenir remontait à Boromir qui s'était effondré, et des orques l'emmenant.

-Qu'est-ce….

-Chut, Isleen., lui dit Pippin. Je dois bander ta tête…

-Mais…

-C'est fait ?, grogna une voix au-dessus d'eux.

-Euh oui, oui !, s'écria Pippin le regard apeuré.

Isleen tourna la tête vers la voix grave qui venait de parler et manqua de reculer de terreur. Un Uruk-Haï la regardait d'un air dégouté. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Isleen remarqua que nombre d'orques les entouraient elle et Pippin. Elle se demanda un instant où se trouvait Merry mais sa question muette fut inutile quand elle remarqua le hobbit au pied d'un des monstres. Il lui sourit tandis que Pippin bandait son crâne douloureux. La jeune femme gémit, accentuant les tremblements du hobbit. Une fois fini, il se releva et regarda l'Uruk qui lui avait parlé.

-C'est fait…, lui dit-il d'une petite voix.

-Il y a intérêt pour toi qu'elle vive., lui répondit méchamment Uglúk faisant trembler de peur le hobbit. Ou je m'amuserai de tes restes.

Isleen qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi on venait de lui bander la tête – oui elle avait une blessure à la tête mais de là à ce que les orques la soigne, il y avait un monde ! – fut arrachée de terre et installée dans le dos d'un orque dont l'odeur lui souleva le cœur. Elle s'accrocha néanmoins à lui, trop faible pour protester et la horde reprit sa course avec encore plus d'entrain qu'auparavant.

.

* * *

.

Les trois compagnons coururent longtemps avant de de traverser un couloir fait de roche. Aragorn, qui était toujours devant, fut attiré par un éclat. Il s'approcha et ramassa l'objet qui l'avait attiré. Il regarda l'objet quand Legolas le rejoignit.

-Non sans raison tombent les feuilles de la Lorièn., lui dit-il en lui tendant l'objet qu'il examina également.

-Elle provient d'une des capes des hobbits., lui dit Legolas. Isleen n'avait pas la sienne, elle provient forcément de l'un deux.

-Je le crois en effet.

Gimli arriva près de ses compagnons et regarda la broche que tenait l'elfe, et qu'il reconnut.

-Dans ce cas, nous pouvons penser qu'au moins l'un de nos jeunes amis est en vie., leur dit-il d'une voix essoufflée.

Aragorn ne dit rien, le regard perdu dans l'herbe à ses pieds. Il se leva et regarda les traces de pas et finit par s'arrêter. Il se pencha de nouveau et appuya ses doigts dans la terre meuble. Il les ressortit, rouges.

-Qu'est-ce donc ?, demanda Legolas d'une voix blanche.

Aragorn ne répondit pas tout de suite, approchant ses doigts de son nez et les huma. Puis il passa sa langue doucement, redoutant ce qu'il supposait.

-Du sang., confirma-t-il. Il ne provient pas des hobbits.

Aragorn leva les yeux vers son ami elfe et le vit blêmir. Gimli tapota le bras de Legolas voulant par ce geste lui inculquer du courage.

-Elle s'est peut-être blessée lors du combat et cela n'a rien à voir avec sa capture., tenta le nain pour le réconforter.

Legolas ne dit rien, son regard ancré sur la tâche qui assombrissait l'herbe verte. Son cœur se serrait douloureusement dans sa poitrine et l'air vint à lui manquer. Mais une main s'appuya durement sur son épaule, lui faisant relever les yeux. Il s'accrocha aux pupilles grises du gondorien qui l'accompagnait.

-Nous pouvons encore les rattraper, mon ami., lui dit Aragorn ne voulant pas laisser son ami sombrer. Courage, rien n'est encore perdu.

Legolas se reprit et d'un regard d'acier hocha la tête. Son ami avait raison, si elle était en vie, il ne devait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort, mais tenter de la retrouver.

Aragorn secoua légèrement l'épaule de son ami puis ils continuèrent leur route rendu aisée par les marques que les orques avaient laissées dans la terre.

Ils coururent longuement, Aragorn et Legolas toujours en tête de course, tandis que Gimli trainait en queue de peloton.

-Plus vite, Gimli !, s'écria Legolas au loin voulant encourager son ami. Nous gagnons du terrain !

Un grognement lui répondit et l'elfe qui avait repris contenance et vitalité entendit son ami grogner que les nains étaient de très bons sprinteurs, ce qui lui arracha un rire nerveux.

Legolas dépassa Aragorn et se retrouva face à une plaine herbeuse. Il attendit qu'Aragorn l'ai rejoint ainsi que Gimli pour voir avec eux la route à suivre.

-Le Rohan., dit Aragorn à ses compagnons. Pays des seigneurs des chevaux. Quelque chose d'étrange est à l'œuvre ici. Une force maléfique donne des ailes à ces créatures, et se dresse contre nous.

Legolas et Gimli regardèrent le paysage qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux, jamais aucun d'eux n'étaient venue dans cette contrée et ils regrettaient d'y venir en ses circonstances.

-Legolas !, s'exclama Aragorn. Que voient vos yeux d'elfe ?

Le prince elfique se concentra et porta son regard au loin, la piste des orques était facile à suivre pour celui qui savait comment et où chercher.

-Leurs traces dévient au Nord-Est., lui répondit-il après un instant. Ils les conduisent en Isengard.

Aragorn et Legolas reprirent leur course folle le cœur battant, tandis que Gimli poussa un gémissement face à la route qu'il leurs restaient à parcourir.

Rapidement Gimli se fit distancé par ses compagnons, mais ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant.

-Il faut respirer !, s'exclama pour lui-même le maitre nain à bout de souffle. C'est la clé ! Respirer.

.

* * *

.

Merry et Pippin furent jetés comme des ballots de paille dans l'herbe sèche. Le sort d'Isleen ne fut pas mieux mais elle eut la chance d'atterrir sur ses deux compagnons et non sur le sol dur. Néanmoins, elle se dégagea rapidement et roula près de Merry, mais resta près d'eux, l'ambiance étant électrique au sein de la horde.

Il faisait nuit depuis plusieurs heure et les grognements des orques et Uruk-haï se faisaient plus menaçants.

Plusieurs membres de la horde s'écroulèrent de fatigue sur le sol, les yeux fous.

-On n'ira pas plus loin tant qu'on aura pas fait une pause., s'exclama l'un d'eux.

Plusieurs grognements approbateurs lui répondirent. Isleen, qui avait encore la tête qui tournait, ne pouvait être que d'accord avec ses propos, bien qu'elle n'ait pas touché le sol depuis trois jours. Elle ne voulait pas s'attarder sur l'aspect peu ragoutant de son apparence, entre grasse et sang, elle devait faire peur.

-Allumez un feu sur le champs., s'écria l'Uruk qu'Isleen avait deviné comme étant le chef.

Elle vit alors plusieurs orques s'approcher des arbres et commencer à en abattre pour en faire du bois.

-Les arbres…

Isleen pivota la tête vers les deux hobbits qui étaient à côté d'elle. Ils avaient le regard tournés vers la vielle forêt.

-C'est Fangorn., leur dit-elle coupant Merry dans sa phrase.

-Comment connais-tu…

-Je viens de me rappeler que c'était ici qu'on nous amènerait, répondit Isleen en se rasseyant. Je n'y pensais plus, avec ma blessure. Ecoutez, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

-Comment-ça ?, demanda Pippin en élevant la voix

-Chut !, lui intima Isleen le regard noir, elle avait trop mal pour prendre des pincettes. Il va falloir que vous alliez dans la forêt, vous y trouverez de l'aide !

-Mais et toi ?, demanda Merry, pas vraiment d'accord pour ce plan bancale.

-Moi ? Et bien je vais essayer de me défendre., lui répondit avec un sourire Isleen, essayant d'être plus confiante qu'elle ne l'était en vérité. Vous êtes petits, vous passerez inaperçu, ce qui n'est pas mon cas !

-Nous ne partirons pas sans toi !, lui répondit durement Merry.

-Oh mais…

-Je meurs de faim !, s'écria d'une voix grave un Uruk-haï , faisant taire la jeune femme. Je n'ai rien avalé que du pain moisi depuis trois jours.

Isleen pinça les lèvres, eux n'avait rien eu à manger ou presque et lorsqu'elle avait dû boire, les orques ne lui avait donné que l'horrible mixture brune qu'elle avait cru rendre avec tout ce que son estomac contenait.

-Pourquoi on ne mange pas de la viande !, demanda d'une voix aigüe et désagréable un orque, puis son regard tomba sur les trois compagnons qui se tenaient là, attachés. On pourrait les manger ? C'est de la chair fraiche !

Isleen fut prise d'un tremblement incontrôlable qui se répercuta à ses deux compagnons qui eux aussi tremblèrent en comprenant les paroles de l'orque. Les yeux avides du monstre étaient fixés sur eux, et un air de félicité éclairait son visage, comme si la perspective d'un bon repas lui réchauffait le ventre. Isleen déglutit, la peur s'infiltrant dans ses veines.

-Ils ne sont pas à manger !, s'écria Uglúk en grognant.

Isleen fut soulagée de la réponse du chef du groupe, mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle et ses deux compagnons étaient au milieu de la horde qui s'était séparée en deux groupes distincts. Les Uruk-Haï sur leur gauche et les orques à droite. Sentant une tension dans l'air, plusieurs Uruks se rapprochèrent de leur chef, armes au poing.

Les trois compagnons regardèrent les orques s'agiter tandis que celui qui avait parlé les regardait toujours, ne voulant pas laisser s'échapper une aussi bonne nourriture.

Sans qu'ils ne les voient arriver, deux Uruks les soulevèrent du sol, leur arrachant une grimace et des gémissements de douleurs, avant de les laisser tomber sur le sol, loin des orques.

Néanmoins, tous les orques avaient le regard tourné vers eux et n'avaient pas l'air d'apprécier que leur nourriture soit déplacée.

-Un bout de leurs jambes ?, demanda un orque qui avait l'air affamé. Ils n'en ont pas besoin ! Ça a l'air gouteux.

-Ne t'approche pas d'eux !, grogna méchamment Ugluk en s'approchant dangereusement de l'orque avant de le renvoyer en arrière. Les prisonniers seront livrés à Saroumane, en vie et entier !

Le groupe d'orque grogna et poussa des petits couinements alors que les Uruk-haï grognèrent, menaçants.

Isleen tremblait de peur. Oh, donnez-lui une épée ou ses dagues et elle pourrait se défendre. Mais elle ne supportait pas qu'on parle d'elle comme le dernier met à la mode. Merry et Pippin étaient eux aussi tremblants face à la perspective d'être dévoré vivant ou de perdre un de leurs membres.

-Pourquoi en vie ? demanda de nouveau l'orque le regard avide tourné vers les trois compagnons. Offrent-ils un bon divertissement ?

-Ils ont quelque chose., répondit l'Uruk perdant patience. Une arme elfique et autre chose. Le maître les veut pour la guerre.

-La femelle !, lui dit alors l'orque. Laisse-nous nous amuser avec elle. Nous ne la mangerons pas, mais nous pouvons nous amuser avec elle.

Isleen ouvrit grand les yeux de terreur. L'Uruk se tourna vers elle se qui accentua la peur de la jeune femme. S'amuser avec elle, oh !, elle avait très bien comprit ce que voulait dire cette phrase. Et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'ils la mettent en pratique.

L'Uruk-haï ne savait pas pourquoi le maitre avait besoin d'elle, mais il la voulait vivante. Aussi se retourna-t-il vers les orques et grogna.

-Non, vous ne la toucherez pas., lui répondit Uglúk.

-Vous voulez la garder pour vous., s'écria un autre orques d'une voix de crécelle. Vous ne voulez pas partager !

Plusieurs cris d'orque se firent entendre, la foule devenant de plus en plus dangereuse.

-Rien qu'une toute petite bouchée?!, demanda un autre orque, qui s'était glissé derrière les trois compagnons et qui préférait manger que s'amuser avec la femelle.

Isleen, Merry et Pippin sursautèrent de concert et se retournèrent à temps pour voir le gobelin les fixer avec un air avide et affamé. Isleen se baissa à temps, car à l'instant où l'orque souleva son bras pour les blesser, l'épée d'un Uruk-haï vint lui trancher la tête.

Tête qui retomba sur les épaules des hobbits et atterrit au pied d'Isleen. La jeune femme, se releva et tira vivement ses deux amis vers la droite. Son mouvement fut perdu pour la horde car, au même instant, Uglúk annonça qu'il y avait de la viande au menu, enclenchant un tonnerre de grognement et d'hurlements bestiaux qui leur donna la chair de poule.

Entravés par leurs liens qui les retenaient aux poignets, les trois amis perdirent l'équilibre et atterrirent à l'écart du groupe.

-Pippin, Isleen, venez !, s'exclama Merry en désignant l'épaisse forêt qui leur faisait face.

Les trois amis rampèrent comme ils purent, voulant mettre la plus grande distance possible entre les cris bestiaux et eux. Isleen tremblait de peur, ils n'étaient que des monstres qui se mangeaient entre eux. Ils étaient répugnants et seul l'adrénaline l'empêcha de vomir et de continuer à ramper.

Ils atteignirent l'orée du bois, avant qu'une botte ne s'enfonce dans le dos de la jeune femme, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de se faire malmené. Les deux hobbits se retournèrent pour voir l'orque qui voulait les manger un peu plus tôt appuyer son poids sur le dos de la jeune femme. Il tenait dans sa main droite un long couteau et regardait avidement les trois compagnons. Pippin ouvrit la bouche mais l'orque releva de sa main libre la tête de la jeune femme et plaça la lame de son couteau contre sa gorge, faisant se figer les deux hobbits.

-Allez-y rampez, pour votre salut., leur dit l'orque le regard fou. Criez ! Personne ne viendra vous sauver maintenant.

L'orque leur fit un sourire effrayant et appuya la lame tranchante sur la gorge d'Isleen dont le sang perla, puis le corps de l'orque s'effondra sur la jeune femme qui poussa un cri.

Merry et Pippin s'assirent et virent sur le corps de l'orque une lance plantée dans le dos.

-Les hommes du Rohan !, s'exclama Isleen se dégageant du corps de l'orque avec l'aide des hobbits. Vous devez partir maintenant !

-Pas sans toi !, s'écria Merry ne voulant pas laisser la jeune femme dans la mêlée.

-Allez-y !., leur dit Isleen en attrapant le couteau de l'orque mort et entrainant ses amis sous le couvert des arbres. Des deux mains elle entreprit de scier la corde des mains de Merry. Je vais vous ralentir. Ma tête me lance et je ne pourrais pas courir. Vous, vous avez une chance.

Isleen finit de couper les liens du hobbits et celui-ci entreprit de faire de même avec ceux de Pippin. Isleen s'avança à l'orée de la forêt, légèrement étourdie et vit que le camp des orques était devenu un champ de bataille où hommes, chevaux et bêtes enragées se livraient une guerre sanglante. Et eux devaient fuir s'ils ne voulaient pas perdre leurs vies. Isleen baissa de nouveau les yeux vers les hobbits quand elle sentit la corde céder sous le mouvement de Merry. Ses poignets avaient légèrement saignés mais cela l'incommoderaient pas.

-Partez ! Maintenant !, leur cria-t-elle poussant Merry à l'abri des arbres, à temps pour éviter un cavalier et sa monture.

Isleen n'eut pas autant de chance et elle disparut, entrainée dans la bataille avec seulement un couteau pour toute arme. Merry cria le nom d'Isleen, mais Pippin l'agrippa par le bras et l'entraîna de force dans la forêt sombre.

.

* * *

.

La jeune femme fut propulsée violemment sur le sol, des corps d'orques gisaient près d'elle, rendant l'air putride.

Elle se releva lentement, son couteau serré dans sa main, et regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne ferait pas le poids entre les orques, les Uruk-haï et les cavaliers en armures. Elle n'avait qu'un couteau !

Le destin lui donna raison, quand elle aperçut un orque foncer vers elle l'arme aux poings, une arme plus conséquente que la sienne.

Elle courut pour échapper au monstre, tentant de s'éloigner de la mêlée, mais les corps rendirent sa tentative plus compliquée que prévu et elle tomba à temps, sembla-t-il, pour échapper à la lame, et envoya son pied dans les jambes du monstre, perdant dans sa chute sa maigre possession. Elle entendit un craquement et l'orque tomba au sol. Isleen n'attendit pas et attrapa la première chose qui venait – un casque en fer – et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur le visage grimaçant de l'orque. La peur au ventre, elle frappa et frappa tant que le visage de l'orque fut réduit en bouillie rouge. Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle et constata que les hommes et les bêtes continuaient de s'entre-tuer, heureusement pour elle, elle était quelque mètres du massacre.

Elle vola l'arme de l'orque et se remit doucement debout. L'étourdissement de sa tête ne voulant pas se calmer.

Un bruit de sabot lui fit tourner la tête, un cavalier la prenait en chasse. La jeune femme ouvrit grand les yeux et tenta de soulever son arme pour se protéger – car homme ou orque, elle ne pensait pas qu'il reconnaitrait une femme – mais l'arme était trop lourde pour Isleen, aussi elle ne put la soulever qu'un instant avant que l'homme d'un coup d'épée ne l'arrache de ses mains et qu'elle ne pousse un cri aigüe.

L'homme qui était prêt à frapper, arrêta son geste. Isleen releva la tête et senti le regard de l'homme la brûler.

Isleen ne dit rien, attendant le verdict du cavalier, le regard chargé de défi. Celui-ci passa à côté d'elle et Isleen souffla doucement - se disant qu'il la laissait tranquille - avant d'être agrippée par la taille et installée de force, en amazone, le dos collé au torse de l'homme.

Isleen, qui n'avait d'autre choix que d'attendre le bon vouloir de son kidnappeur, regarda le reste des hommes et des Uruk-haï s'entre-tuer. Il était clair pour Isleen que les hommes allaient gagner. Peu de bêtes étaient encore debout.

L'homme et Isleen se déplacèrent d'une vingtaine de mètre, à l'écart de la troupe et c'est à ce moment-là que l'évidence frappa la jeune femme. Elle allait être violée par son kidnappeur, et peut-être qu'elle passera entre les pattes de toute sa compagnie ! Un violent frisson d'angoisse la frappa. Oh, elle savait qu'Eomer était quelqu'un de droit, mais elle ne savait pas comment les autres hommes de ce pays réagissaient fasse à une femme seule, juste après une bataille. Elle n'avait en comparaison qu'Aragorn et Boromir, et bien que ce dernier fût infect avec elle, il avait un sens de l'honneur exacerbé, qui lui interdisait ce genre de pratique. Mais quand était-il de ces « sauveurs » ?

Toute à ses sombres pensées, Isleen vit que le cheval s'était arrêté lorsque l'homme descendit de sa monture et l'entraina avec lui. Elle gémit légèrement face à sa tête douloureuse quand elle atterrit au sol, mais l'homme la tenait fermement contre lui, lui permettant de reprendre ses esprits.

Il l'aida à s'assoir sur un rocher et partit chercher une sacoche sur son cheval. Elle aurait pu s'enfuir mais elle n'aurait pas fait cinq mètre et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Il revint quelque seconde plus tard et s'assit près d'Isleen. Il entreprit ensuite d'enlever son casque et le souffle dans la gorge de la jeune femme se coupa.

L'homme qui lui faisait face était très beau. Une longue chevelure blonde lui tombait sur les épaules, un teint hâlé – celui du grand air – et une mâchoire carrée parsemée d'un fin duvet de poils blond. Il avait la bouche pleine et le nez droit, aristocratique. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir la couleur de ses yeux, tant il faisait sombre mais la jeune femme était certaine qu'ils étaient clairs. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle rougit.

L'homme avait sorti plusieurs bandes de tissus et une pommade qui sentait les plantes. Il regarda la jeune femme qui sursauta légèrement d'avoir été prise sur le fait de sa contemplation, mais il n'y prit pas garde.

-Que fait une femme en compagnie d'orques et d'Uruk-haï ?, lui demanda-t-il en débouchant une gourde et en imprégnant du vin dans un tissu. Attention, cela risque de vous faire mal.

Isleen le regarda faire et grimaça quand le tissu toucha son crâne malmené.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix., lui répondit-elle ironique.

L'homme ne se laissa pas démonter par le ton employé par la femme et laissa échapper un petit sourire.

-Oui, les marques sur vos poignets montrent que vous étiez attachée.

-En effet.

-Mais comment vous êtes-vous libérée de vos liens ?, lui demanda-t-il tout en plaçant de la pommade sur sa blessure, la faisant tressaillir.

-Un peu grâce à vous., lui répondit-elle, préférant taire la présence de ses deux amis de côtés, ne sachant pas le sort qu'on lui réservait. Un orque voulait me trancher la gorge et faire de moi son quatre-heures, quand un de vos hommes l'a embroché d'une lance. J'ai utilisé son couteau pour couper mes liens.

L'homme du Rohan la regarda fixement et constata une légère coupure au niveau du cou. Il prit un peu de pommade et la passa sur la blessure de la jeune femme, la faisant de nouveau rougir. Il lui fit un sourire en coin qui la fit détourner les yeux. Il lui banda la tête d'un linge propre en silence puis il lui prit les poignets pour soigner ses marques.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient de vous ?, demanda-t-il concentré sur sa tâche.

Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas dire que Saroumane voulait l'avoir, elle et l'anneau. Aussi elle répondit qu'elle n'en savait rien, d'un ton qu'elle espérait convainquant. Il la regarda dans les yeux mais ne dit rien. Il savait qu'elle mentait mais il avait appris à ne pas forcer les choses. C'était comme avec les chevaux, il fallait y aller doucement et ne pas les brusquer. Aussi lui sourit-il doucement et lui tendit un linge propre et une gourde d'eau ainsi qu'une cape qu'il sortit de son sac.

-Vous devriez-vous laver le visage., lui dit-il en se levant en et montant sur sa monture. Nous allons lever le camp après avoir brûlé les corps.

-Pardon ?!, s'exclama Isleen en se levant. Mais je ne peux pas partir avec vous.

-Je ne vous laisse pas le choix.

Sur ces paroles, le chevalier inconnu parti, la laissant seule avec sa gourde et son linge. Elle n'avait pas trop le choix mais aurait préféré attendre Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli près des corps – oui, elle avait conscience de son choix douteux – mais elle avait peur que les cavaliers ne passent pas vers ses compagnons. Résignée, elle se rassit, grommelant contre ce cavalier blond et entreprit de laver son visage après avoir bu de grandes gorgées d'eau clair, apaisant la soif qu'elle avait eu. Puis elle se couvrit de la cape. L'adrénaline passée, elle commença à avoir froid et à somnoler sur son rocher.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit le feu qui consumait le corps des Uruk-haï et des orques. L'odeur vient lui brûler les narines et la firent plisser le nez.

Le cavalier Blond revint vers elle, accompagné d'un cheval gris sans cavalier. L'aube rouge pointait au-dessus de la colline.

-Vous savez monter à cheval ?, lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant. Voici Arod. Faites attention, il peut être fougueux.

La jeune femme acquiesça de la tête tout en flattant le flanc de l'animal et ne put s'empêcher de vérifier si sa théorie des yeux clairs était exacte. Elle sourit en constatant que l'homme avait les yeux noisette, très clairs, puis entreprit de monter sur le cheval qu'il lui avait amené et de parler au cheval d'une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas.

L'homme la regarda fixement, la trouvant très belle. Ses yeux verts ressortaient sur son visage de porcelaine et de ses cheveux de feu. Il rougit légèrement face aux pensées qui lui vinrent sur ce qu'on disait du tempérament, dans l'intimité, des femmes aux cheveux de feu.

Secouant légèrement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, ils rejoignirent le reste du groupe sans encombre. Isleen ne put s'empêcher de froncer le nez face au bûcher qui s'étalait devant ses yeux et de grimacer à la vue de la tête d'Uglúk – planté sur un pique – qui malgré sa bestialité, les avaient protégé du groupe d'orque.

Elle finit par détourner les yeux et mit la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête quand sa monture – très bien dressée – s'élança à la suite des cavaliers sans son aide.

.

* * *

.

Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli continuèrent de courir toute la nuit. La fatigue tirait sur leurs nerfs et ils n'en voyaient pas le bout. Arriveraient-ils à rejoindre les orques avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?

Quand l'aube pointa, Legolas se figea un instant, son cœur manquant un battement. Gimli qui arrivait près de lui le regarda étrangement. Il savait combien l'absence d'Isleen pesait sur le jeune homme, aussi espérait-il qu'elle était saine et sauve.

-Un soleil rouge se lève., murmura l'elfe à son ami qui se figea lui aussi. Beaucoup de sang a dû couler cette nuit.

Legolas regarda Gimli, les yeux sombres et la mâchoire serrée. Gimli regarda son ami d'un air triste tandis que la peine brouilla les traits de l'elfe. Mais ils se remirent à courir. Ils n'avaient de toute façon que ça à faire.

La matinée s'avança lentement et ils rejoignirent Aragorn, qui lui aussi était fourbu de fatigue. Un son les arrêta, une sorte d'hennissement. Aragorn releva la tête et fit signe à ses deux compagnons de se cacher derrière un rocher, leur permettant de se cacher de la vue d'assaillant.

Ils se cachèrent à temps pour voir arriver sur leurs montures une centaine de cavaliers menés par un cavalier de haute stature. Ils dépassèrent les trois hommes dans un bruit de tonnerre et quand les dernières montures les dépassèrent, Aragorn sortit de la cachette qui avait été la leur et se mit au milieu du chemin, sa grande silhouette tournant le dos au soleil.

-Cavaliers du Nord., s'écria-t-il d'une voix forte tandis que Legolas et Gimli le rejoignait. Quelles nouvelles des Hommes de la Marche?

L'homme qui les menait leva alors sa lance et dans un ensemble parfait, les montures firent demi-tours et vinrent à la charge des trois hommes. Les trois compagnons se trouvèrent très vite au centre d'un cercle de lance. Aragorn leva les mains en signe de paix tandis que Gimli s'agitait, nerveux, sa hache en main, et Legolas regardait fixement les cavaliers.

\- Que font un Elfe, un Homme et un Nain sur le Riddermark ?, demanda le cavalier de tête aux trois hommes. Répondez !

Isleen, qui avait essayé – vainement, il faut le dire – de diriger sa monture quand elle avait entendu la voix d'Aragorn pour les rejoindre, descendit d'Ador et tenta de marcher vers le centre du cercle, chose peu aisée avec les cavalier qui se tenaient en position serrée.

-Donnez-moi votre nom, dresseur de chevaux, demanda avec hargne Gimli. Et je vous donnerai le miens.

Isleen rit doucement de la remarque du nain et poussa légèrement la croupe d'un étalon pour se déplacer vers le centre, perdant la réponse de son cavalier kidnappeur, qui, elle en était sûre maintenant, était Eomer. Une grande agitation vint contrarier la jeune femme qui fut bloquée par un étalon tapant du pied. Elle réussit néanmoins à rejoindre le centre du cercle, sous le regard des cavaliers et des hommes au centre du cercle, qui avaient été rejoints par le cavalier blond. Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli lui tournaient le dos, aussi seul le cavalier la remarqua.

-Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn., lui dit Aragorn tentant de calmer les esprits. Voici Gimli, fils de Gloin…

-Et Legolas, prince du royaume sylvestre.

Les trois hommes se tournèrent comme un seul homme, et Isleen fit tomber sa capuche sous le regard curieux d'Eomer. Aragorn lui attrapa le bras et l'attira à lui, la serrant dans ses bras, heureux de la revoir, un poids s'enlevant de ses épaules, un poids qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir avant qu'il ne s'enlève. Isleen fut étonnée du geste d'Aragorn, peu familier du genre, mais elle ne s'en plaint pas. Il desserra rapidement son étreinte et Gimli la serra ensuite dans ses bras, lui tapant légèrement le dos. Isleen rigola puis se tourna vers l'elfe. Ses joues se mirent aussitôt à rougir, devant le regard pénétrant qu'il lui adressa.

Legolas savoura de voir la jeune femme devant lui, la sentir respirer et vivante – bien qu'amochée – et lui sourit tendrement.

-Je suis heureux de te revoir., lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras, bien plus intimement qu'Aragorn et Gimli avant lui.

Isleen, entourée des bras du prince elfique, oublia qu'une centaine de personne les regardaient. Les mains de Legolas était placée en bas de son dos, arrachant un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme, tandis que ses mains étaient placées autour du cou de l'homme et que sa tête reposait au niveau de son cœur, et qu'elle l'entendait battre rapidement, plus rapidement qu'il n'aurait dû, ce qui la fit sourire.

L'étreinte ne dura que quelques secondes, mais quand les mains d'Isleen et de Legolas se détachèrent, leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Isleen sombra dans les yeux bleu glacés du prince, son cœur battait la chamade et elle savait que l'elfe en face d'elle entendait parfaitement le son rapide, preuve en est qu'un sourire en coin se forma sur ses lèvres.

-Vous vous connaissez ?, demanda alors Eomer – éclatant la bulle que s'était créée entre Legolas et Isleen – les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Oui, je les connais., lui répondit-elle, légèrement agacée d'avoir été interrompue. Nous avons été séparés quand la troupe d'orques et d'Uruks m'a capturé.

-Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi il vous avait capturée., lui rappela Eomer un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

-Oh…euh…

-Nous n'en savons pas plus que vous., intervint Aragorn. Nous étions dans notre campement quand ils nous ont attaqués et qu'ils ont capturé notre amie, ainsi que deux hobbits.

-Deux hobbits ?, demanda Eomer en fixant la jeune femme. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que vous.

-Ils ont réussi à s'enfuir., lui avoua Isleen puis ajouta dans un sourire. Il n'y avait donc que moi à secourir, mais nous devons les retrouver.

Eomer ne dit rien, mais sourit face au toupet de la jeune femme. Elle lui plaisait de plus en plus. Legolas, qui assista à l'échange, perdit son visage affable et fusilla le cavalier du regard.

-Je suis désolé, mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir, car il n'y en a plus sur ses terres. Indiqua l'homme aux quatre compagnons. Théoden ne reconnaît plus ses amis de ses ennemis. Pas même les siens. Saroumane a empoisonné l'esprit du Roi et a revendiqué la suzeraineté de ces terres. Mes cavaliers sont loyaux au Rohan. Et pour cela, nous avons été bannis. Le Magicien Blanc est rusé. Il va et vient, à ce que l'on dit, vieillard enveloppé d'un manteau à capuchon, la forêt de Fangorn est l'un de ses repaires.

Aragorn serra la mâchoire face aux paroles d'Eomer. Si le Rohan tombait, le Gondor suivrait automatiquement. Il hocha néanmoins la tête, signe qu'il avait compris les mises en gardes du cavalier.

-Hasufel, Arod., appela alors Eomer.

Isleen vit avec plaisir son cheval avancer vers eux et sourit en caressant l'encolure du cheval. Hasufel était un cheval gris et magnifique. Plus grand qu'Andor mais néanmoins plus docile.

-Puissent ces chevaux vous apporter meilleure fortune qu'à leurs derniers maîtres., leur dit Eomer en se remettant en selle, puis il adressa un signe de tête à la jeune femme. Vers le nord !

L'ensemble des cavaliers s'élancèrent, laissant les quatre personnes derrière eux. Aragorn s'éloigna avec son cheval tout en parlant à Gimli, qui ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur.

Isleen rit de l'attitude du maitre nain secouant la tête, et flatta son cheval puis remarqua qu'il n'avait plus de selle.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

-Je préfère chevaucher sans selle., lui dit Legolas qui se trouvait derrière elle, la faisant sursauter. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

Le cœur d'Isleen battait la chamade dans sa poitrine mais elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la frayeur qu'elle venait d'avoir ou de la proximité avec Legolas, qui la coinçait entre lui et Arod. Il était très proche d'elle, la surplombant légèrement. Il dut baisser les yeux pour pouvoir ancrer son regard dans les magnifiques yeux verts de la jeune femme. Isleen sentit sa respiration se couper avant que son cœur ne tambourine à l'intérieur de son corps et se sentit sombrer irrémédiablement dans le bleu de ses yeux.

Leurs visage s'étaient naturellement rapprochés et quelques millimètres seulement séparaient leurs nez l'un de l'autre.

-Je…,commença Isleen qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire

-Tu…,répondit Legolas dans un souffle qui fit frémir jeune femme.

Le jeune prince était complètement envoûté par la proximité de la belle rouquine et il ne faisait rien pour se défaire de cet enchantement. Son visage l'attirait irrémédiablement et il n'avait qu'une envie, poser ses lèvres sur les siennes depuis qu'il l'avait revu. En vie. La jeune femme, voyant le regard de l'elfe s'assombrir, mordilla sa lèvre inférieur, ce qui, du point de vue de Legolas, aurait dû être interdit par une quelconque loi. Il en oublia Aragorn et Gimli, ne pensant qu'aux lèvres roses et entrouvertes de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Il se pencha légèrement en avant et ses lèvres frôlèrent celle d'Isleen.

-Vous êtes prêts?, demanda Gimli.

Legolas sortit brusquement de la bulle dans laquelle il était et fit un bond pour s'éloigner d'Isleen. Il envoya un regard noir au nain mais celui-ci ne comprit pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ? demanda Gimli à Aragorn.

Celui-ci ne dit rien mais sourit légèrement face à la situation dans lequel le prince Legolas s'était mis. Cela le fit rire et il reçut un regard glacial de la part de son ami, ce qui le fit rire encore plus, bien qu'il essaya de le cacher du mieux qu'il put.

Legolas retourna vers le cheval et Isleen qui refusa de le regarder, les joues roses. Il grimpa d'un mouvement souple sur le dos d'Andor et tendit sa main pour aider la jeune femme à monter derrière lui.

Isleen leva les yeux et son regard passa des yeux de glace de l'elfe à sa main tendue. Elle comprit qu'elle allait devoir monter derrière lui, ce qui accéléra les battements de son cœur, chose que l'elfe entendait clairement. Isleen poussa un petit soupir et agrippa le poignet de l'elfe, et celui-ci la fit basculer dans son dos.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de monter à cru, lui dit-elle, la tête posée sur l'omoplate de l'elfe.

-Accrochez-vous bien à moi., lui répondit Legolas, en posant le poignet qu'il tenait toujours contre lui.

-J'y compte bien, répondit-elle dans un petit rire qui se répercuta contre le dos de Legolas, qui sourit en retour.

Il indiqua en elfique de suivre Hasufel et le cheval rejoignit son comparse. Tous les six se dirigèrent enfin vers la forêt de Fangorn.

.

* * *

.

.

Tadam et je veux des reviews vu la fin frustrante que je vous ai servie ;)


	25. Le magicien blanc

.

 **Bonjour à tous et toutes !**

 **Je vais faire court, mais je voulais vous dire merci à tous pour vos gentils messages et votre accueil pour le dernier chapitre. Je suis contente que le « presque » baiser vous ai plu et que vous soyez frustré ! hahaha ! Pardon, je suis cruelle avec vous, et ce n'est pas fini !**

 **.**

 **Bonne lecture et au 15 mars !**

 **Bisous !**

.

Disclaimer : l'histoire originel est de Tolkien.

.

Réponse au review pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte :

 **Solne :**

Merci beaucoup pour ton message, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise au point de l'avoir lue d'une traite (ça m'arrive souvent aussi au grand dam de mon mari ^^). Je te remercie aussi pour ton compliment sur mon écriture et j'essaye un maximum que ce soit fluide et permettre à chacun de rentrer dans ma version de LOTR. Merci pour Isleen, je l'ai bichonné et ai essayée de lui donner une vraie profondeur pour qu'on s'identifie à elle. Pour la suite, je poste tous les 15 du mois donc n'hésite pas à venir y faire un tour ce jour-là ! J À très vite.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : le magicien blanc**

.

Le chemin défilait sous les sabots des deux chevaux mais Isleen et Legolas, installés sur Arod, ne s'en rendaient pas compte, trop conscient tous les deux de la proximité du corps de l'autre.

Isleen serrait étroitement le corps de Legolas, aussi bien pour ne pas tomber – monter à cru n'était vraiment pas ce qu'elle préférait – que pour sentir le corps de l'elfe contre elle, et respirer son odeur, si caractéristique. La jeune femme savait qu'elle ne se lasserait jamais de cette odeur, aussi profita-t-elle de pouvoir s'en saouler jusqu'à plus soif !

Legolas dirigeait Arod d'un air distrait, c'est la présence du corps chaud de la belle rouquine qui occupait complètement ses pensées. Il avait posé sa main sur le poignet de la jeune femme pour la stabiliser, bien qu'il sache qu'une telle précaution n'était pas nécessaire et que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Il rougit brièvement de l'audace qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt mais ne parvint pas à regretter son geste, surtout compte tenu de la réceptivité de la jeune femme. Il n'avait pu se défaire de l'emprise que les yeux verts avaient exercé sur lui et il avait perdu tout contrôle et bon sens quand elle avait mordillé ses lèvres, torturant dans le même temps les envies du prince. Le seul regret qu'il pouvait avoir était celui de n'avoir pu finir son geste.

-Regardez ! La forêt est en vue !, s'écria Aragorn, leur désignant une masse sombre.

Legolas secoua la tête pour arrêter ses pensées et regarda la forêt tout comme Isleen qui se pencha sur le côté pour l'apercevoir. Un fin filet de fumée apparaissait, confirmant les dire d'Aragorn.

-Nous devrions nous arrêter ici pour cette nuit, indiqua Aragorn. Le soleil ne devrait pas tarder à descendre et nous sommes tous fourbu de fatigue.

-N'est-il pas dangereux de laisser nos deux hobbits dans la forêt ?, demanda à juste titre Gimli. Bien que l'idée de quitter ce canasson me plaise, nous ne les avons toujours pas retrouvé.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux., lui indiqua Isleen. Ils ne craignent plus rien.

Personne ne dit mot, mais Aragorn fronça les sourcils. Il était encore curieux pour lui qu'elle connaisse autant de chose sur ce qui allait se passer ou sur ce qui avait eu lieu.

-Bien, montons le camp, leur dit Aragorn, prenant parti de croire la jeune femme. Mais ne nous faisons pas remarquer.

Ce qui voulait dire : pas de feu.

Legolas aida Isleen à descendre du cheval et en fit de même. Elle s'étira longuement, ses jambes la faisant souffrir tout comme sa tête. Elle serra la cape qu'Eomer lui avait passée – et qu'il ne lui avait pas réclamée – contre elle, la fatigue la rattrapant.

-Venez, installons-nous là-bas., lui dit Aragorn la bride d'Hasufel en main.

Il les conduisit derrière deux rochers, les protégeant ainsi des regards et des menaces. Une fois les chevaux attachés, ils s'installèrent contre la roche. Isleen tremblait légèrement de froid et tressaillit quand sa capuche toucha son bandage.

-Laissez-moi voir votre blessure, lui demanda Legolas en s'approchant le regard inquiet.

La jeune femme le laissa faire, trop fatiguée pour autre chose. Elle frissonna quand elle sentit les doigts agiles de Legolas sur sa tête et grimaça quand l'odeur de sang vint à ses narines.

-La blessure ne saigne plus., indiqua l'elfe d'une voix douce. Mais la plaie est légèrement à vif, c'est cela qui doit vous faire mal.

-Je dois encore avoir des baumes dans mes affaires, lui dit Aragorn en fouillant dans sa tunique, d'où il sortit une petite boite en bois qu'il tendit à Legolas.

L'elfe lui passa le baume sur le crâne avec une infini douceur essayant par cela de ne pas lui faire encore plus mal, une odeur mentholée se dégageant dans l'air, puis il rebanda sa tête avec du linge propre qu'Aragorn avait sur lui. La jeune femme frissonna légèrement sous le contact de l'elfe mais celui-ci mit cela sur les effets du baume sur sa blessure.

-Où sont nos sacs ?, demanda Isleen une fois que l'elfe eu finit de la soigner, voyant le peu d'affaires que transportaient les trois hommes.

-Nous avons dû nous en débarrasser, lui répondit Aragorn à voix basse. Nous devions voyager léger pour vous retrouver.

-Oh, d'accord., acquiesça la jeune femme, qui comprenait cette nécessité mais qui était également triste que ses affaires soient perdues. Les lettres d'Elrond et d'Arwen étaient ses biens les plus précieux.

-J'aurai voulu vous les rendre., lui avoua Legolas qui s'était assis près d'elle, le regard pénétrant. Mais nous devions faire vite.

-Non, je comprends, je vous assure., lui répondit Isleen d'un sourire triste, un léger voile rouge sur ses joues avant de baisser les yeux.

-Par contre j'ai récupéré ça pour vous., lui dit-il en se levant, ce qui fit relever la tête d'Isleen surprise.

La jeune femme le regarda détacher une ceinture et lui tendre son épée puis ses deux dagues qu'il avait récupérées près des cadavres des orques. Elle ne dit rien mais eu un grand sourire en touchant le fourreau de son épée. Avoir ses dagues entre ses mains, c'était pour Isleen noël avant l'heure, elle le remercia d'un sourire lumineux qui fit pétiller les yeux du prince. Elle avait regretté de ne pas avoir son épée avec elle et d'avoir perdu ses dagues quand elle se battait avec les orques. Sa réflexion sur la bataille lui fit relever la tête vivement faisant claquer son cou douloureusement.

-Boromir !?, demanda-t-elle en regardant Aragorn. Est-ce qu'il est… ?

-Nous n'en savons rien, Les Galadhrim sont venus et l'ont ramené en Lorièn, lui répondit l'homme du Gondor. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir mis au courant ?

-Nous aurions pu faire quelque chose pour lui, renchérit Gimli en grondant. Et pour Frodon.

-Je ne pouvais pas. Je vous l'ai déjà dis, leur répondit-elle en se rasseyant et en posant son épée près d'elle. Si je vous avais mis au courant, vous auriez tenté quelque chose et vous auriez pu y perdre la vie !

-Mais pourquoi avoir fait appel au garde de Lorièn ? demanda Aragorn, comprenant la logique de la jeune femme mais ne l'acceptant pas.

-Car même si je ne devrais pas changer les chose, rien ne m'empêche de donner un petit coup de pouce au destin., répondit Isleen mal à l'aise en se triturant les mains.

-Si le seigneur Boromir ne meurt pas, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences pour la suite ?, demanda justement Legolas en attrapant les mains de la jeune femme, arrêtant ses gestes.

-Je ne sais pas., répondit Isleen d'une petite voix son corps se figeant face au geste de l'elfe. Elle n'était pas la seule à être surprise de ce geste, en témoignait les regards de Gimli et d'Aragorn sur eux.

La jeune femme ne dit rien d'autre, mais ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête et elle pensait à Denethor et Faramir, mais aussi à Frodon et Sam qui étaient maintenant seul pour le Mordor. Est-ce qu'elle avait changé leurs destins avec son geste ? Toutes ses interrogations lui donnait mal à la tête.

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'avoir pas utilisé vos pouvoirs pour faire fuir les orques ?, demanda Gimli après un instant de réflexion.

-J'ai bien essayé…, bougonna Isleen en regardant Gimli et se dégageant doucement des mains de l'elfe, ne voyant pas le regard blesser du prince. Mais je n'arrive pas à grand-chose. Je ne suis pas très douée comme étoile, il faut croire !

Isleen grimaça en repensant au blocage de son pouvoir. À part de légères décharges, elle n'arrivait pas à faire plus. On était loin des pouvoir que lui avait décrits sa grand-mère.

-Vous y arriverez…Pour l'instant, nous devrions manger et dormir., leur conseilla Aragorn après un temps. Nous avons encore de la route demain.

Tous acquiescèrent et ils mangèrent des tranches de viandes séchées dures comme de la pierre. Isleen se demanda si elle devait leur dire pour Gandalf, mais préféra se taire, voulant qu'ils aient la surprise. Elle savait que ça leur mettrait du baume au cœur et ces trois-là en avait bien besoin, après leur chasse à l'orque.

Gimli finit par se placer contre un rocher et s'endormit en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Aragorn, après un signe de tête de la part de Legolas, se coucha lui aussi, laissant Isleen et le prince elfe seuls l'un à côté de l'autre.

La jeune femme se cala contre le rocher, se couvrant de la cape d'Eomer, tout en baillant. Elle était épuisée mais s'autorisait enfin à baisser la garde, sachant qu'elle était en sécurité avec ses trois compagnons. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Legolas et remarqua qu'il la regardait fixement.

-Euh…qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, lui demanda-t-elle légèrement gênée de son regard.

-Je suis heureux que vous-soyez en vie,. lui dit-il en souriant. Avec nous.

-Moi aussi., lui répondit-elle en se mordillant légèrement la lèvre.

-Vous devriez arrêter de faire ça.

-Faire quoi ?, demanda Isleen ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Mordiller vos lèvres., lui dit-il le regard plus pénétrant et fixé sur ses dernières.

Isleen rougit violement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, devant les paroles de l'elfe. Elle se mordilla les lèvres sans y penser à nouveau et le regard de l'elfe se fit plus dangereux.

-Isleen !, lui intima Legolas.

-Par…Pardon !, lui dit-elle d'une voix aigüe, un peu agacée de réagir comme une adolescente, ce qu'elle n'était plus. C'est vous aussi, avec vos paroles!

Les lèvres de l'elfe s'étirèrent et un sourire au coin apparut – ce qu'Isleen trouva charmant bien malgré elle. Il avait toujours ses yeux sombres mais une lueur malicieuse les faisait briller d'une manière qui donna des palpitations à la rouquine, qui se demandait quand exactement la conversation avait pris cette tournure et pourquoi elle avait autant chaud maintenant. Elle croisa les bras et, pour la forme, fusilla l'elfe du regard.

-Je n'ai rien dit qui ne soit vrai.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je arrêter de me mordiller les lèvres ?, demanda Isleen après un moment, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le provoquer.

-Car je devrais finir ce que nous avons amorcé ce matin., lui dit-il en regardant ses lèvres. Et je ne suis pas sûr que vous le vouliez.

-Peut-être que si.

La jeune femme suivant son regard, eu un sourire en coin avant de mordiller sensuellement sa lèvre, faisant gronder Legolas.

-Je vais…

-La laisser dormir !, intima dans son coin la voix calme mais autoritaire d'Aragorn. Elle est encore blessée et doit se reposer.

Legolas tourna vivement la tête vers le gondorien, mais celui-ci n'avait pas bougé, toujours immobile mais pas endormi. Isleen émit un rire cristallin, devant l'air penaud du prince et les soubresauts de son rire la secouèrent entièrement. L'elfe lui jeta un regard peu amène, vexé qu'elle se moque de lui.

-Désolée… !, continua de rire Isleen. Bonne nuit Legolas….

Isleen se coucha contre la roche et plaça sa cape sur la tête pour se soustraire aux regards de l'elfe. Néanmoins, le rire de la jeune femme continua quelques minutes mais finit par s'arrêter et Isleen finit par s'endormir, épuisée.

-Vous êtes intenable., raisonna la voix basse d'Aragorn après un temps.

-Dormez, Aragorn., intima le prince en regardant la silhouette de la jeune femme.

-C'est ça…Bonne nuit.

Legolas soupira et appuya sa tête contre la roche derrière son dos. Il ferma quelques instants les yeux tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Il était à deux doigts de se jeter sur elle – faisant fi de ses blessures – et tout ça pour assouvir son envie de presser ses lèvres sur les siennes, depuis qu'elle était réapparue auprès d'eux. Il ne se reconnaissait plus, lui qui était toujours maître de lui, perdait tout son contrôle quand la jeune femme jouait avec sa lèvre. Et il sentait que cette obsession ne s'arrêterait pas de sitôt, surtout si Isleen continuait à le provoquer.

.

* * *

.

Un soleil rose accompagna le réveil d'Isleen, qui fut sorti de ses songes par un bruit lent et régulier. Elle se dégagea de la cape qui lui recouvrait le visage et se releva sur ses coudes.

Gimli ronflait toujours doucement près d'elle, ce qui lui arracha un sourire et confirma que le bruit ne venait pas de lui. Son regard accrocha la silhouette d'Aragorn, assis dos au soleil. Il avait à la main son épée, dont le métal captait certains rayons de l'astre. Le son régulier qui avait réveillé la jeune femme venait de la pierre à aiguiser que l'homme passait sur le fil de son arme.

Isleen regarda vers l'elfe qui était assis près d'elle. Il n'avait pas changé de position durant la nuit, son dos étant toujours collé contre la pierre dure. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa respiration, calme et profonde, était signe qu'il dormait. Isleen ne put s'empêcher de détailler son visage, pour une fois qu'elle pouvait le faire sans rougir face au regard brulant du prince. Il était vraiment beau ainsi apaisé et sans ses sourcils qu'il fronçait plus souvent qu'il n'aurait dû. Sa mâchoire était carrée lui conférant un aspect plus viril que ce qu'elle avait pu constater sur de nombreux autres elfes.

Legolas bougea légèrement, comme s'il sentait le regard fixe d'Isleen sur lui, ce qui fit rougir la jeune femme et l'incita à reporter ses yeux sur Aragorn. Elle ne voulait pas se faire prendre à une contemplation en bonne et due forme. Au moins elle ne bavait pas en regardant les lèvres du prince, c'était déjà ça de prit. Elle se leva lentement et replaça armes et capes sur elle, puis rejoignit Aragorn qui venait de finir d'aiguiser sa lame et fouillait maintenant dans sa tunique. Il sorti deux morceau de lambas et lui en tendit un. Isleen le prit en grognant et Aragorn lui fit un petit sourire.

-Ce n'est pas de la grande nourriture.

-C'est peu de le dire., lui répondit Isleen en mâchouillant sa portion. Si au moins ça avait un peu plus de goût…

Aragorn rit doucement en secouant la tête, mais ne put s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec sa compagne.

-Vous saviez qu'il allait partir. N'est- ce pas ?, demanda Aragorn après un moment de silence.

-Oui., lui dit Isleen comprenant qu'il parlait de Frodon. Je sais que vous devez être déçu que je ne vous en ai pas informé.

-Non, je ne le suis pas., lui répondit le gondorien sous le regard surprit d'Isleen. Bon, peut-être au début, mais j'ai aussi compris le fardeau qui est le vôtre. Il n'est pas aisé de connaitre les éléments du futur sans pouvoir rien y faire.

-J'essaye d'arranger ce qui j'espère ne portera pas conséquence…

-Hum… Peut-être que vos actions n'auront en effet aucune conséquence. Ou peut-être pas.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Peut-être, et je dis bien peut-être, murmura doucement Aragorn qui ne cherchait pas à lui faire peur. Que la mort réclamera bientôt la vie qui lui a échappé.

-Boromir.

Aragorn acquiesça d'un signe de tête et resta silencieux tandis que la jeune femme réfléchissait. Son cœur se mit à battre de façon frénétique en pensant à ce que cela voulait dire, elle tenta de calmer l'élan de panique en approchant ses genoux de sa poitrine, piètre rempart à sa détresse. Peut-être que par sa volonté de bien faire elle avait condamné une autre personne.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Legolas qui avait ouvert les yeux.

Isleen releva la tête et son regard plongea dans celui du prince. Son cœur rata quelque battement mais le prince ne dit rien – bien qu'il entendait parfaitement les battements rapides et irréguliers du cœur de la jeune femme – attendant qu'on lui réponde.

-Nous parlions de Boromir., répondit Aragorn en se levant et rejoignant Gimli pour qu'il puisse repartir. Et des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir.

Legolas fronça les sourcils en voyant la rouquine baissait les yeux et mordiller sa lèvre inférieur. Un frisson de désir traversa son entre jambe mais l'air inquiet qui s'affichait sur le visage d'Isleen étouffa toute pulsion qu'il aurait pu avoir.

-Ce qui est fait est fait., lui dit le prince en se levant et en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

-Je vous ai peut-être mis tous en danger.

-Notre destin n'appartient qu'à nous., lui répondit doucement le prince en s'agenouillant face à Isleen et en déposant une main sur celle, posée sur le genoux de la rouquine et en lui relevant le menton de l'autre.

Le contact de la peau du prince était rassurant pour la jeune femme qui sentit son cœur battre moins vite et se calmer doucement. Son regard accrocha celui du prince et elle lui sourit tristement.

-Je suis désolée que nous vous ayons réveillé., lui murmura-t-elle, consciente de la proximité de Legolas, leur assurant un semblant d'intimité. Vous aviez l'air paisible en dormant.

-Ne vous excusez pas., lui dit Legolas du même temps en caressant de son pouce le dos de la main qu'il tenait toujours. Ce simple contact provoqua plusieurs frissons à Isleen qui sentit son cœur repartir de plus belle. J'étais plus inquiet pour vous que pour mon sommeil.

-Ce ne sont pas nos voix qui vous ont réveillé ? demanda Isleen rapprochant son visage de celui du prince.

-Non, ce sont les battements de votre cœur. Il battait très vite, m'indiquant que quelque chose n'allait pas., lui répondit Legolas avec un sourire en coin, ses yeux regardant avidement ses lèvres. Il bat très vite en ce moment, mais vous ne courrez aucun danger…

-Je cours peut-être un danger dont vous êtes la cause., lui fit remarquer la jeune femme en souriant doucement, son nez touchant presque celui du prince.

-Il m'est de plus en plus difficile de vous résister., lui répondit Legolas d'une voix rauque.

-Arrêtez de résister, alors?

-BBBRUUUURRRPP

Legolas et Isleen sursautèrent de concert et éloignèrent leurs visages pour voir la cause du bruit qui les avait dérangés. Le rôt de Gimli. Isleen vit le nain les regarder d'un air moqueur, tandis qu'Aragorn qui leur tournait le dos était secoué de tremblement, signe d'un fou rire réprimé.

-Bien le bonjour vous deux !, s'exclama Gimli comme si de rien était. Bien dormi ?

Isleen lui fit une grimace en réponse, frustrée au possible par l'interruption de Gimli. Elle allait finir par prendre les choses en mains pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait enfin. Au moins, le cas de Laurelin n'était pas d'actualité, elle pouvait le voir dans les yeux du prince. Il la désirait, elle. C'était un soulagement mais cela n'empêcha Isleen de se demander s'il réagissait ainsi parce que c'était elle ou parce qu'elle était une étoile. Et aussi elle se demandait s'il la désirait seulement ou s'il y avait plus. Elle n'avait jamais était douée pour interpréter les sentiments masculins, et encore moins quand ceux-ci étaient liés aux elfes. Arwen n'était jamais là quand elle avait besoin d'y voir plus clair…

Legolas n'était pas en reste quand à l'interruption de Gimli, un grognement peu elfique monta dans sa gorge, rappelant le feulement d'un fauve. Trois fois ! Ils avaient été interrompus trois fois par Aragorn et Gimli ! Il leur lança un regard peu amène en constatant que leurs yeux brillaient de larmes de rire. Il se releva, plus frustré que jamais, mais préféra s'éloigner de la jeune femme qui hantait son âme, ses pensées et son corps. En rassemblant ses maigres possessions, il se refit le fil de leur conversation. Elle lui avait donné l'autorisation de l'embrasser. Il aurait pu se noyer dans le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé au travers de ses longs cils brun. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et, bien qu'il n'était pas familier des contacts physique avec les femmes, il reconnaissait le désir qu'il avait aperçu dans ses yeux. Car un même désir l'habitait, bien qu'il espérait qu'un autre sentiment puisse naître en elle. La seule chose de positive qu'il pouvait retirer de l'enlèvement d'Isleen par les Uruk était qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait désormais plus passer sa vie sans elle. Elle était devenue l'élément essentiel à l'apaisement de son âme et habitait son cœur comme personne ne l'avait fait avant elle.

Ils mirent quelques minutes à rassembler leurs affaires puis s'éloignèrent et repartirent vers l'ombre noire de la forêt de Fangorn. Le filet de fumée qu'ils avaient aperçu la veille au soir n'était plus qu'un tas de cendre fumant quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux de l'affrontement.

Aragorn sauta lestement de son cheval et aida Gimli à retrouver la terre ferme. Isleen descendit sans aide, le regard rivé sur la tête d'Uglúk, dont les oiseaux commençaient à se repaitre. Legolas atterrit derrière elle et prit les rennes d'Arod et suivit Isleen qui s'était avancée pour rejoindre les deux autres hommes.

-A quel endroit vous-êtes-vous séparés ? demanda Aragorn en regardant la forêt qui les surplombait.

-Je n'en sais rien., répondit piteusement Isleen. Il faisait nuit et, dans le feu de l'action, je n'ai pas fait attention.

Aragorn pinça légèrement les lèvres mais ne dit rien. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher et ça ils le savaient tous. Il se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers le tas de cendre où se mêlait armures, os et débris. De sa hache, Gimli fouilla le tas de cendre tandis qu'Isleen s'avança vers la tête d'Uglúk. À la surprise de Legolas, elle dispersa les corbeaux noirs et déterra la pique du sol et fit glisser la tête de l'Uruk sur le sol près du tas de cendre fumant, pour qu'il brûle avec les autres.

-Que faites-vous ? demanda Legolas intrigué du geste de la jeune femme.

-Je ne sais pas trop., lui dit-elle honnêtement. Mais ce n'est pas juste…enfin je crois.

-Pas juste ?, s'énerva Legolas qui la regardait comme si elle était folle. Ils vous ont enlevé. Ce sont des monstres et il ne mérite que cela.

-C'est peut-être un monstre., lui répondit Isleen en fronçant les sourcils. Mais un monstre qui m'a protégé d'autres monstres.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Les orques voulaient s'amuser avec moi., répondit Isleen d'une voix grave. Ils disaient que je n'avais pas besoin d'être entière, ou intacte…Mais il les a empêché de le faire. C'est peut être un monstre mais je paye ma dette en lui évitant d'être profané dans la mort.

Legolas serra les mâchoires face aux paroles d'Isleen, la rage enfla dans ses veines face à ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. Il ne comprenait pas le geste altruiste qu'elle avait. Un monstre restait un monstre, mais il l'acceptait. Il espérait seulement qu'elle ne se retrouve plus en danger comme elle l'avait était.

-C'est une de leurs ceintures !, s'exclama d'un ton bourru Gimli en sortant le cuir elfique des cendres.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'ils sont bien entrés dans Fangorn ?, demanda Aragorn à Isleen.

-Oui j'en suis sûre, lui dit-elle en s'approchant. La ceinture s'est peut-être détachée quand nous avons été projetés à terre.

Aragorn la regarda un instant puis se mit à inspecter le sol. Il s'accroupit et de sa main, frôla les brins d'herbe sec.

-Un hobbit était allongé ici., dit-il après un moment en indiquant un espace où l'herbe était pliée. L'autre là. Vous deviez-être ici.

Aragorn leur montra un espace plus grand et plus profond. Il se releva légèrement et déplaça son regard tout en parlant.

-Vous avez rampé,. Indiqua Aragorn en se levant complétement.

-Oui, Merry nous a fait signe de le suivre., lui dit Isleen. Les orques étaient trop occupés à manger l'un des leurs.

La jeune femme frémit en se rappelant ce souvenir répugnant, collé à sa rétine. Aragorn avança de quelques pas continuant à suivre les traces.

-Vous vous êtes éloigné mais quelque chose vous suivait., dit-il en désignant des traces de pas plus lourde.

-Un orque.

-Il vous a rattrapé, dit-il en s'accroupissant de nouveau en désignant un espace profond. Il vous a coincé.

-Il m'a planté sa botte dans le dos et a placé son poignard sur mon cou, lui répondit-elle la voix lointaine, revivant les événements. Mais une lance d'homme l'a tué.

-Les cavaliers du Rohan.

Isleen hocha la tête, Aragorn se releva et se dirigea vers les arbres suivant leurs empreintes de pas, vers le seul endroit où ils seraient allés pour se mettre à l'abri.

-Là !, désignât-il en attrapant plusieurs morceaux de corde. Vous avez réussi à défaire vos liens.

-C'est là que nous avons été séparés.

Aragorn jeta un coup d'œil à Isleen et acquiesça. Il leur fallait rentrer dans cette forêt pour retrouver leurs amis, mais elle dégageait une aura de danger, funeste et colérique.

-Je n'aime pas l'aspect de ce Fangorn, dit Gimli en regardant les arbres d'un œil peu amène. Et on nous a mis en garde contre lui. Souvenez-vous que le magicien blanc y est peut-être.

-La forêt n'est pas malveillante, lui répondit Isleen. Nous devrions y aller.

Et sans attendre ses compagnons, la jeune femme s'enfonça dans les bois, sans regarder en arrière. Les hommes la suivirent rapidement après avoir laissé les chevaux à l'entré. Legolas leur ordonna de ne pas bouger et ils savaient qu'ils seraient là à leurs retour, si retour il y avait. Aragorn rejoignit Isleen qui l'attendait non loin, et tous lui laissèrent le pistage des deux hobbits. Isleen ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant ce qui les attendait. Elle avait hâte de retrouver Gandalf et surtout de voir les têtes que feraient les trois hommes en le revoyant.

Aragorn décida de rester proche du ruisseau qu'il avait aperçu en entrant sous les arbres. Il se doutait que les deux hobbits suivraient la rivière pour ne pas se perdre. Ils suivirent pendant plusieurs minutes le courant et Aragorn finit par s'arrêter.

-Regardez !, s'exclama-t-il soulagé. Des marques de hobbit.

-Ils ont dû s'arrêter pour boire., devina Legolas.

-Ils n'étaient pas seul.

Tous regardèrent ce qu'Aragorn leur désignait du doigt. On pouvait clairement apercevoir dans la boue une marque plus grosse et plus profonde.

-L'empreinte d'un orque., gronda Gimli.

Même sans le talent de pisteur d'Aragorn, chacun pouvait voir que le pas lourd de l'orque s'enfonçait plus profondément dans les bois et s'éloignait du cours d'eau. Les quatre compagnons suivirent les traces de pas et la lumière se fit progressivement plus faible. La forêt de Fangorn ne ressemblait à aucune forêt qu'Isleen avait pu voir sur Terre. Elle était sauvage. Tout poussait où bon lui semblait, ce qui lui donnait un air enchanteur malgré le fouillis que ça représentait. Isleen aima beaucoup l'endroit pour sa forme, même si elle ressentait un certain malaise devant la noirceur qui s'en dégageait.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans les bois. Gimli s'arrêta un instant et, de sa main gantée, gouta une substance visqueuse et noire. Il recracha rapidement et gronda.

-Du sang d'orque.

Il grimaça et rejoignit les autres qui l'attendaient. Au moins ils étaient sûrs de la route à suivre. Leur route continua mais Aragorn finit par s'arrêter et il s'accroupit sur le sol. Isleen s'approcha près de Legolas. Celui-ci, bien que suivant de près le pisteur, gardait un œil sur Isleen pour se rassurer et empêcher qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire en les rejoignant ce qui réchauffa le cœur de l'elfe. Sourire qu'il lui rendit, évidement.

-Ces traces sont étranges., dit Aragorn en se relevant.

Isleen sourit un peu plus, ce qui étonna Legolas qui la regardait encore. En quoi d'étranges traces pouvaient prêter à sourire ? Isleen ne s'aperçut pas du regard de l'elfe, trop occupée à regarder autour d'elle, essayant peut-être de trouver Gandalf avant les autres.

-Je sens que l'air est lourd ici., fit remarquer Gimli en arrivant vers eux.

-Cette forêt est vieille., lui dit Legolas en détachant son regard de la rouquine pour le posé sur les arbres. Très vieille.

L'elfe s'approcha d'un des arbres et caressa de sa paume l'écorce brune et rêche.

-Pleine de souvenirs… Et de colère., continua Legolas d'une voix basse tandis que plusieurs craquements s'entendait autour d'eux. Les arbres se parlent entre eux !

Aux sons que produisirent les arbres, Gimli leva sa hache, ce qu'Isleen trouva inapproprié et lui arracha un sourire moqueur. Le grincement se fit plus fort et les branches des arbres s'agitèrent furieusement.

-Gimli ! Abaissez votre hache., ordonna Aragorn ne souhaitant pas se mettre la forêt à dos tant que les deux hobbits étaient disparus.

Comprenant que son geste n'était pas vraiment intelligent et qu'il pourrait y avoir de fâcheuse conséquence, Gimli abaissa son arme et tandis les mains en signe de paix. Isleen secoua la tête, plus amusée que ses compagnons.

-Ils ont des sentiments, mon ami., lui indiqua Legolas d'une voix apaisante. Et cela grâce aux elfes. Ils ont réveillés les arbres et leur ont appris à parler.

Gimli regarda Legolas d'un air ahuri. Isleen laissa échapper un rire ce qui attira le regard interrogateur de l'elfe sur elle.

-C'est plutôt cocasse des arbres qui parlent. Lui dit Isleen. Même pour ce monde.

-Des arbres qui parlent !, renchéri Gimli d'une voix ou se mêlait la perplexité. Et les arbres de quoi est-ce que ça parle ? À part de la consistance des crottes d'écureuil ?

Cette remarque fit rire Isleen et Legolas ne put s'empêcher de sourire, aussi bien devant les paroles du nain que de l'hilarité de leur compagne. C'est vrai qu'étant un elfe des bois, il était plus sensible au bien être des arbres que Gimli, qui avait une préférence pour la pierre, et qu'Isleen, qui avait plus d'affinité avec le ciel étoilé.

Ils continuèrent leur route sur plusieurs mètres avant que Legolas ne s'arrête. Isleen, qui marchait juste derrière lui, se cogna à son dos et seule la poigne ferme de l'elfe sur son bras l'empêcha de tomber au sol. La jeune femme allait lui demander pourquoi il s'était arrêté sans prévenir, mais l'expression fermée du prince la fit taire.

-Aragorn !, appela Legolas en se tournant vers le gondorien. Nad nâ ennas ! (il y a quelque chose là-bas)

Legolas libéra le bras d'Isleen et s'avança vers Aragorn. La jeune femme et Gimli le suivirent de près. L'elfe dépassa l'homme du Gondor et scruta la forêt, tous ces sens aux aguets. Isleen s'arrêta près de lui suivit d'Aragorn et Gimli.

-Man Cenich ? (Que voyez-vous ?)

Legolas ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais attrapa la main de la jeune femme et l'attira à lui. Isleen poussa un couinement de surprise face à ce geste. L'elfe ne laisserait rien lui arriver, et si pour ça elle devait être collée à lui, alors soit. Isleen se demanda ce qui l'avait piqué pour réagir ainsi.

-Le magicien blanc approche. répondit enfin Legolas en désignant d'un coup de tête leur droite.

Ah. Tout s'expliquait. Isleen, qui était la seule à savoir que le magicien blanc qui arrivait était Gandalf et non Saroumane, tenta de se dégager de la prise de l'elfe mais celui-ci tint bon.

-Mais lâchez-moi !, sermonna la jeune femme d'une voix claire. Ce n'est que…

-Chut, taisez-vous il pourrait vous entendre.., lui répondit Legolas au creux de l'oreille. Restez près de moi. Il ne vous arrivera rien

Le chuchotement de l'elfe à son oreille, plus que ses paroles, déclencha une avalanche de frissons au creux du ventre de la jeune femme, qui se frotta sans pouvoir sans empêcher contre le corps masculin de Legolas. Le mouvement de la jeune femme fit relâcher brusquement la prise du jeune prince et permit à Isleen de se dégager. Elle regarda Legolas pour lui dire qu'il était hors de question qu'on lui impose une garde rapprochée, mais ne dit rien en voyant l'air gêné du prince et ses oreilles écarlates. Isleen eut un petit sourire et se retourna vers Aragorn, qui s'était approché. Leur interlude n'avait duré qu'une poignée de secondes, heureusement pour eux.

-Ne le laissons pas parler., leur dit Aragorn.

Gimli serra fortement le manche de sa hache, faisant grincer ses gants de cuir. Aragorn dégaina son épée dans un grincement sinistre. Legolas indiqua à Isleen d'un coup d'œil de sortir ses dagues et lui-même prépara une flèche.

-Vous êtes ridicule., leur dit-elle légèrement amusée il fallait le dire.

-Isleen !, lui intima Aragorn. Préparez-vous.

Isleen le regarda d'un air affligé et soupira longuement. Elle s'assit contre un tronc d'arbre sous le regard stupéfait des trois autres.

-Isleen… !, lui intima Legolas.

\- Il pourrait nous jeter un mauvais sort, lui dit Aragorn, contrarié du peu de coopération de la jeune femme. Il faut faire vite !

Un bruit sur leur droite fit tourner la tête des trois compères. Legolas fut le plus rapide à réagir, sa flèche parti comme le vent droit sur la lumière éclatante qui inonda les lieux. Le projectile fut arrêté par le bâton d'une haute silhouette habillée de blanc. Gimli poussa un grondement et sa hache vola vers le nouvel arrivant qui détruisit l'arme comme si elle n'était faite que de sable et non fer. Aragorn dont l'épée était dégainée, chauffa à blanc, aussi la laissa-t-il tomber sur le sol, stupéfait.

Ils étaient perdus.

La lumière éblouissait les trois compagnons, qui n'arrivaient pas à percevoir le magicien, même Legolas dont la vue était masquée par la brillance environnante. Isleen, curieusement, voyait très bien au-delà de la lumière aveuglante, et se dit que cela devait venir de son statut d'étoile. Elle reconnut Gandalf au travers et son cœur se gonfla de joie.

-Vous êtes sur les traces de deux jeunes hobbits., constata le magicien d'une voix étrange.

-Où sont-ils ? demanda rageusement Aragorn, qui prit peur pour ses compagnons.

-Ils sont passés par ici avant-hier., leur indiqua le magicien de sa voix caverneuse. Ils ont fait une rencontre à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. Est-ce que cela vous rassure ?

Cette dernière remarque fit rire Isleen et elle se leva de terre. Le magicien tourna la tête vers elle et le corps de l'elfe se crispa. Il se décala de quelque pas pour cacher la jeune femme du regard du magicien. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers le magicien dépassant Legolas en faisant attention à ce qu'il ne l'attrape pas, provoquant un grognement de l'elfe.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Aragorn rassuré par l'air tranquille et taquin qu'affichait Isleen. Montrez-vous.

Au moment où Isleen arrivait près du magicien, celui-ci se montra dans l'ombre et chacun pu percevoir son visage. Le choc qu'Isleen vit sur le visage de ses compagnons la rassura sur sa décision de ne rien leur dire. L'émerveillement se lisait sur leurs traits. Elle avait beau leur avoir dit qu'il était en vie, le voir en chair et en os était autre chose.

-Cela ne se peut., murmura choqué Aragorn en s'approchant doucement.

-Pardonnez-moi, Mithrandir., lui dit Legolas en s'agenouillant devant le magicien. Je vous ai pris pour Saroumane.

-Je suis Saroumane., répondit le magicien en le regardant avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ou plutôt Saroumane comme il aurait dû l'être.

Aragorn regarda le magicien et ses yeux reflétaient tout le rêve qu'il y avait au fond de son âme de ne plus être seul et de retrouver un guide. Legolas se releva et regardait le magicien avec ce même air d'émerveillement.

-Vous êtes tombé.

-Tomber ne veut pas dire mourir., lui dit le magicien en faisant un clin d'œil à Isleen qui rosit légèrement. À travers le feu et l'eau. Du plus profond cachot au plus haut sommet, je combattis le Balrog de Morgoth. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je puisse jeter à bas mon ennemi qui alla se briser sur le flanc de la montagne. Les ténèbres m'entourèrent. Et je m'égarais hors de la pensée du temps. Les étoiles tournaient au-dessus de moi et chaque jour était aussi long qu'une existence sur la terre. Mais ce n'était pas la fin. Je sentis la vie revenir en moi. Je fus renvoyé jusqu'à ce que ma tâche soit accomplie.

-Gandalf., dit alors Aragorn une fêlure dans la voix.

-Gandalf ?, demanda le magicien le regard lointain avant qu'un petit sourire n'apparaisse. Oui…C'est ainsi que l'on m'appelait…. Gandalf le Gris. C'était mon nom.

-Gandalf., répéta Gimli d'une voix enrouée et des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

Isleen sourit devant se spectacle et se rapprocha du seigneur nain. Elle sera doucement son épaule en guise de soutient et la main du nain lui tapota la sienne. Il riait aussi bien qu'il pleurait ce qui gonfla le cœur de la jeune femme, heureuse qu'elle fût de voir le bonheur dans les yeux de ses amis.

-Elenorië, dit la voix de Gandalf. Vous connaissez à présent vos origines, Isleen.

-Oui, je les connais., lui répondit la jeune femme en se tournant vers le vieil homme. Je sais qui je suis et pourquoi je suis là.

-Faites attention à vous., lui intima doucement Gandalf en s'approchant d'elle, laissant les trois hommes à l'écart. L'œil de Sauron cherche l'Anneau de pouvoir, mais son regard et ses troupes vous cherchent également. Celle qui sait à un grand pouvoir et l'ennemi le convoite.

-Oui., lui répondit la jeune femme à voix basse. On m'a mis en garde et je sais ce qui peut arriver.

Gandalf ne dit rien mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête aux paroles d'Isleen. Elle était maître de sa vie et de son destin. Il ne lui appartenait pas de la forcer à quoique ce soit. Il se détourna de la jeune femme et fit face aux trois hommes.

-Je suis Gandalf Le Blanc, leur dit-il confirmant son nom auprès d'eux. Et je reviens vers vous en ce moment décisif.

Sur ses paroles, Gandalf partit rapidement, suivant les traces qu'ils avaient faites en arrivant. Isleen haussa les épaules et ils suivirent rapidement le magicien. Elle se retrouva entre Aragorn et Legolas qu'ils regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vous le saviez. Que c'était lui., lui affirma Aragorn.

-En effet.

-Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ?, demanda Legolas toujours un peu honteux face à son attaque sur Gandalf.

-Et rater votre démonstration de force et pleine de virilité?!, rigola Isleen. Jamais de la vie !

La jeune femme accéléra le pas en riant, laissant les deux hommes derrière elle. Ceux-ci se regardèrent, avant de lever les yeux à l'unisson. Le chemin de retour fut plus rapide que l'aller. Gandalf sembla connaître le chemin à suivre et Isleen et Gimli trottinaient pour ne pas se faire distancer par les trois autres.

-Une étape de votre voyage est terminée, une autre commence, leur dit Gandalf dont le souffle n'était pas dérangé par sa marche rapide. Nous devons aller à Edoras à grande allure.

-Edoras ?, souffla Gimli près de la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas tout à côté !

-Nous savons qu'il y a la guerre au Rohan et que le Roi va mal., intervient Aragorn.

-Et il ne sera pas aisé de le guérir.

Ils continuèrent de s'avancer et la lumière se fit plus présente au fur et à mesure de leurs pas.

-Alors on a couru tout le long du chemin pour rien !, grogna Gimli mécontent. Allons-nous laisser ces pauvres Hobbits ici dans cet horrible, sombre et humide endroit infecté d'arbres ?

La forêt répondit à la provocation de Gimli par plusieurs grincements et craquement sonore.

-Je veux dire charmante, très charmante forêt !, s'exclama Gimli vraiment pressé de quitter ces maudits arbres.

Il abandonna Isleen et courut rejoindre les autres. Isleen rit légèrement et continua à les suivre.

-Ce fut plus qu'un simple hasard qui amena Merry et Pippin à Fangorn., expliqua Gandalf au membre du groupe en s'arrêtant et se tournant vers eux. Un grand pouvoir est endormi ici depuis de grandes années. L'arrivée de Merry et Pippin sera un peu comme la chute de petites pierres qui déclenche une avalanche dans les montagnes.

-Il est un point sur lequel vous n'avez pas changé, mon ami., rit Aragorn devant les paroles sibylline de Gandalf. Vous parlez toujours par énigmes.

-Une chose est sur le point de se produire qui n'est pas arrivé depuis les Jours Anciens., expliqua gravement Gandalf. Les Ents vont se réveiller... et découvrir à quel point ils sont forts.

-Forts ?, demanda Gimli encore moins rassuré. Et c'est biens ?

-Arrêter de geindre, maitre nain !, s'exclama en grognant Gandalf en s'éloignant de nouveau. Merry et Pippin sont en sécurité. Ils le sont bien plus que vous n'allez l'être.

-Ce nouveau Gandalf est bien plus bougon que l'ancien., marmonna Gimli dans sa barbe.

Isleen qui était près de lui rit de sa remarque et lui tapota le dos en signe d'encouragement.

-Pippin lui manque surement…, lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil en passant devant lui. Il faut qu'il trouve quelqu'un à rouspéter.

-Je vous entends Isleen !, s'exclama le magicien blanc.

Isleen gloussa de nouveau et rejoignit Legolas qui avait l'air de l'attendre. Elle lui sourit et ils continuèrent leur marche ensemble, dans un silence bienveillant.

.

* * *

.

L'orée de la forêt fut en vue de nombreuses minutes plus tard. Enfin ils allaient quitter le couvert des arbres et l'ambiance pesante qui régnait sur les lieux. Ils finirent par rejoindre le tas de cendre fumant qu'ils avaient quitté plus tôt.

Les deux chevaux que Legolas avait intimé de rester s'avancèrent vers eux. Gimli grimaça quelque peu, ne souhaitant pas retourner en selle, mais la perspective du voyage à venir ne lui laissa pas le choix. Legolas et Aragorn agrippèrent les brides de leurs chevaux respectifs et s'avancèrent vers Gandalf.

-Nous n'avons que deux chevaux pour nous cinq., indiqua à juste titre Aragorn. L'un de nous devra marcher.

-Le temps presse. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour la marche., lui répondit Gandalf.

Le magicien leva alors la tête et émit un long sifflement. La note était si claire et perçante que le reste du groupe resta stupéfait du son merveilleux qui leur parvenait. Gandalf siffla trois fois puis il sembla leur parvenir par le vent le hennissement d'un cheval. Peu après le bruit de sabot qui battait la plaine parvint aux oreilles du groupe.

Au bout d'un moment la silhouette d'un grand cheval apparut au loin. Le spectacle qu'il offrait se fit plus précis à mesure que ses sabots tapaient sur le sol, le rapprochant de la troupe. Isleen n'avait jamais vu un aussi bel animal et en resta bouche bée. Derrière elle, Legolas suivait avec plus de précision l'avancé du cheval et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

-C'est un des Mearas, à moins que mes yeux soient abusés par quelque sorcellerie, demanda-t-il à Gandalf.

-Gripoil., confirma le magicien. C'est le Seigneur de tous les chevaux et ce fut mon ami lors de maints dangers.

Le Mearas arrivait sur eux et tous pouvaient voir sa robe étinceler sous le soleil des plaines et sa crinière volait en tous sens. Pour sûr, c'était une magnifique bête. Isleen se demanda pourquoi il s'appelait Gripoil alors qu'il était blanc, mais ne voulut pas faire part de sa remarque à Gandalf et à son nouveau caractère. Le cheval arriva peu de temps après et Hasufel et Arod inclinèrent la tête comme pour le saluer.

-Nous partons tous de suite vers le château de Théoden., indiqua Gandalf.

Aragorn monta sur Hasufel et aida Gimli à monter derrière lui. Gandalf remit son manteau gris et s'élança souplement sur le dos de Gripoil et flatta l'encolure de son ami. Legolas monta à l'avant d'Arod et aida Isleen à monter derrière lui.

-Tenez-vous bien., lui dit-il dans un sourire en tenant le poignet de la jeune femme, qui pour toute réponse se blottit contre le dos de l'elfe.

Gandalf parla à Gripoil et l'étalon s'élança suivit rapidement des deux autres chevaux. Ils chevauchèrent de longues heures. Aragorn et Legolas n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que de tenir les rennes, les chevaux suivant leur maitre. Ils traversèrent plaines, marécages et creux de toutes sortes, sur une route qui n'en finissait pas.

.

.

* * *

Alors alors? Vos avis!

j'ai une question pour la suite de l'histoire, est-ce que vous voulez y voir du lemon? je sais que certaines personnes n'aiment pas donc je voulais votre avis :)

Bisous!


End file.
